


The Legend Of Arya

by SovereignOfGeeks



Series: The Legend Of Arya [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Arya Is The Avatar After Korra, Arya Stark & Sansa Stark Have a Good Relationship, Arya Stark Is the Avatar, Arya-centric, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Avatar, Avatar Arya, Avatar Cycle, Avatar Returns, Avatar State, BAMF Arya Stark, Bending (Avatar), Character Death, Dead Aang (Avatar), Earthbending & Earthbenders, Earthbending Arya, F/M, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Firebender Daenerys, Firebending & Firebenders, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Korra/Asami Sato, Nonbender Gendry Waters, Original Character Death(s), POV Arya Stark, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sassy Arya Stark, Spirit World, Strong Female Characters, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Waterbender House Stark, Waterbender Sansa Stark, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 70
Words: 197,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignOfGeeks/pseuds/SovereignOfGeeks
Summary: Over 10 billion Years Ago. A great evil arose and only the Avatar Master Of All Four Elements could save the world. But when we needed her most. She failed us. Now the world has been reborn and for billions of years man has fought each other. Highborn benders and non-benders now battle for the Iron Throne. My Master used to tell me tales about the Avatar, master of all four elements. A mighty being with a knights heart. These were no more than stories until I befriended a young highborn girl named Arya Stark and though she doesn’t know much. I think she can save the world.





	1. The Avatar Returns

Fire   
Air   
Water   
Earth   
  
For so long royal benders and non-benders have battled for the Iron Throne. My Master used to tell me tales about the  Avatar, master of all four elements. A mighty being with a knights heart. Who used their power to protect the world and its people. Of course, that’s just a story. A legend.

Chapter One The Avatar Returns

She held her knees as she breathed.    
  
She heard something.   
  
She looked up and saw the fire.   
  
Her body burned.   
  


She felt fear. Terror. 

  
Everything went black.    


* * *

  
  
Arya Stark shot up with a scream scaring the other women. She looked around sweat dripping down her face. She could not even process that she had fallen asleep doing needlework. She took in a breath trying to calm down. The heat had felt so real. That didn’t feel like a dream.    
“ _ I died” _ the thought ran through her head. 

She had dreamed of her own death. Septa Mordane had opened her mouth as Arya stood to back into the wall. Still breathing. She had never felt like this before.    
  
Sansa was looking at her. A rare hint of worry in her eyes. Jeyne Poole her friend was the first to speak.   
  
“Horseface you shouldn't sleep durin” she was cut off by Sansa   
  
“Arya are you ok?”   
Arya was surprised but took a breath.  _ Talk to Sansa.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “I had a dream” Arya tried to tell her but everyone was looking at her. Down to the floor where the Septa looked over her needlework.   
  
“Well it’s over now why don’t we talk about this,” The Septa said brushing her fears aside. “This will not do. This will not do at all.” She told her. Sansa looked once more with worry. But Jeyne Poole was smirking as other’s fought back a laugh. She pushed herself off the wall and ran. She needed to leave. This wasn’t fair. That dream.  _ I need to leave. Why was it so real _ .   
  


Septa Mordane called after her. “Arya, come back here! Don’t you take another step! Your lady mother will hear of this”    
  
_ “Like I care. I need out”  _ she could not think as she ran.

Nymeria was waiting for her in the guardroom. She jumped to her feet as soon as she caught sight of Arya. Arya grinned. The wolf pup loved her, even if no one else did. They went everywhere together, and Nymeria slept in her room, at the foot of her bed. Nymeria had been there before the other direwolves. Arya had wandered off as if drawn to her and found her alone years ago. The two shared a bond unlike any other. 

By now Septa Mordane would certainly have sent word to her mother. If she went to her room, they would find her. Arya did not care to be found. She had a better idea. She’d go practice with the boys. Being one of the few earth benders in the north. She didn’t take part in her sisters Healing Lessons. Every Stark could bend water. But her of course. Her mother being a non-bender. Her brother Jon was the best Water Bender she had ever seen outside of her father.    
  
It was not long before she found herself with her brother Jon.   
  
Jon gave her a curious look. “Shouldn’t you be working on your stitches, little sister?”    
  
Arya sighed she didn’t want to talk about her dream. She wanted to relax.   
  
“I’d rather a match brother,” she said as she kicked the ground and two small rocks flew into her hands.    
  
Jon looked at her with a smirk, “Sorry Arya, I’m not in the mood to battle the best Earth Bender In the North,” he teased.   
  
“You scared,” Arya said. She was one of the best Earth Benders in the north. Her mother may not allow her to practice with blades but she did allow her to learn how bend earth. Saying to no to allowing her to bend would be cruel.    
  
“ Prince Joffrey will be here Tomorrow. I hear he’s an ass” Jon told her.   
  
“He better not hurt Sansa,” Arya said simply.    
  
“What will you do kill him” Jon joked but Arya only looked away. 

  
“You should get back. The longer you stay the more trouble you’ll be in” Jon reminder her as Arya sighed.   
  
“I hate Needlework it’s not fair”   
  
“Nothing is fair about life Arya”  
  


* * *

Reluctantly she turned in the other direction. It was worse than Jon had thought. It wasn’t Septa Mordane waiting in her room. It was Sansa.

  
“I wanted to make sure you were ok. Was it another dream” Sansa asked. Her voice kind as they sat on her bed. Perhaps it wasn’t as bad as she thought. Arya looked down at her knees. So maybe it wasn't so bad afterall.    
  
“Arya you can tell me. I won’t tell anyone.” Arya sighed,   
  
“Fire. I was breathing. Holding my knees. I think I was wearing a nightdress.” Arya told her happily.    
  
Sansa smiled, “Good. So we know it’s a woman,” she said happily. Arya and her had been discussing her odd dreams for weeks.    
  
“It was dark this time. And then I felt heat and then I looked up and saw fire and then my body burned. Then I woke up,”

Sansa sighed, “that’s a bad one. You're saying you felt the fire,” she asked.   
  
Arya nodded,   
  
“I don’t know what to tell you, Arya, I really don’t,” Sansa said as the door creaked opening. Arya jumped up.    
  
_ Who heard! _ _   
_ _   
_ All fear washed away as they're father entered the room. He looked at them and smiled.   
  
“Sansa I’m so proud of you for what you did for Arya,” he said as Arya looked to Sansa confused.    
  
“Oh have you not told her,” Ned asked in a panic. He had not meant embarrass Sansa.    
  
“Told me what,” Arya asked    
  
“After you left… I may have yelled at Septa Mordane. She was just so rude. You had clearly had a nightmare!” Sansa said as Arya nodded.   
  
“You didn’t need to do that Sansa. Septa Mordane loves you,” Arya told her.   
  
“Arya. I told you a month ago. When it comes to this. These dreams it’s a big deal” Ned smiled at his daughter. He wished his wife viewed it like that. With what was to come she would need that.   
  
“Arya I could not help but overhear a few weeks ago and I will admit I’ve been listening to you both and I think I know why you're having these dreams but I wanted to wait until I was ready to test my theory,”   
  
Sansa looked at her father in worry, “Is Arya alright” she asked and Ned nodded slowly as if unsure.    
  
“Arya I bought something with me today. I’m going to spill them on the floor. Pick up only what you feel like picking up.”   
  
He pulled the bag with him upside down and dumped its contents on the floor below they're feet. Sansa was blown away by what she saw.    
  
Dolls. Normal Dolls and odd dolls but Dolls. Arya doesn’t like Dolls. However, she was shocked when Arya rushed down to pick up a white doll in the form of an odd-looking dog. It looked like a bear and a dog.

Ayra just stared at it and she watched as Ned fell to the ground.    
  
“Fuck. What the fuck. I was sure I was wrong. But this the dreams. It’s almost certain,”

Arya carefully placed the doll down on the table and looked at her father in fear   
  
“Did I do something wrong?” She asked as Ned shook his head,   
  
“No, I’m sorry I’ve been readying this for so long and you. You passed. Arya,” he told her then he turned to Sansa,   
  
“If Arya lets you stay for what’s about to happen. You can’t tell anyone. No one. Ever. Without her permission. I don’t care if it’s Joffrey or something. Sansa this is life and death for Arya.” he said.    
  
Sansa looked at him. Never had she been spoken to like this. She looked at her sister and nodded,   
  
“Of course I’ll tell no one if she’ll have me here”   
  
Arya who was sitting in shock nodded, “she can stay.” her words simple.   
  
Ned nodded as he looked at Arya from the floor.   
  
“Do you remember the stories I used to tell you girls about the Avatar,”   
  
Arya’s eyes lit up, “yes,” she told him. She had loved those stories.    
  
“Well Arya that doll you picked up is made after the pet from the fairy tales. The Avatar’s pet,”   
  
Sansa stopped him, “so what. It’s a toy,” Ned sighed,   
  
“According to the tales. The Avatar could talk to those who came before them.” Ned was stopped by a laugh,   
  
“Father that’s insane. Are you saying I’m the Avatar based on that! It’s a song sung by little girls” she said with a laugh. Ned pinched his nose,   
  
“Arya we’ve never told you this. Because we never knew how. But when you were a baby something odd happened. Cat and I were called away from feeding you. It was soup. We had taken the task and were going to finish when we return. Not ask anyone else to do it. However, we were gone a bit longer. When we got back we were upset. We were sure the soup would be cold… It wasn’t.” Sansa stopped as Arya seemed to be lost in thought.   
  
“So a maid heated it up with a fire or something. Didn’t we used to have a fire bender maid,” Sansa asked but Ned shook his head,   
  
“Sansa, I had given her the day off. I went to her house that night myself and asked if she had done it, She had not been in the castle all day. I asked every person. I assumed for years someone did it and lied, but now I think Arya really liked that soup and heated with her hands!”    
  
  
Arya looked at him, “Father I can’t be the Avatar. I can’t. No way! Not enough proof”   
  
Ned sighed as he reached up and grabbed a candel from the wall and place it in front of Arya.   
  
“Try Arya for me”    
  
She stared at it and it reacted. Clearly, there was no control but it moved. Ever so slightly.   
  
Sansa stared.   
  
Ned smiled.    
  
Arya looked on in shock.   
  


“I’m the Avatar,” she asked confused.   
  
Ned nodded “eventually you’ll need to master the other elements and let the world see you for who you are. But not now” Sansa nodded.   
  
“The Avatar’s job in the stories is to bring peace to the world. The Lords and Ladies of the Seven Kingdoms will likely view you as a threat to there rule. Better not tell anyone outside the family until you start to be active” she told her sister.   
  
Arya nodded her head, “So you're saying I don’t need to be a lady. That I can help people,” she asked her father who nodded,   
  
“Yes but you must keep up an appearance as a Lady Of Winterfell for now. Don’t forget the time to show yourself isn’t here. You're not ready. To be honest you're EarthBending is the best in Winterfell but you're mother tells me it could use some work” He told her honestly.   
  
Arya glared lightly at the insult to her mastery. She had passed all her tests and earned her title. 

  
“Alright I’ll work on that”   
  
“After the King Leaves,” he told her as she frowned as he kept going,   
  
“Arya if the King and Queen find out you're the Avatar. They will kill you. No, If’s and's or but’s they will kill you,” Sansa looked at Arya in worry at her father’s words.   
  
Arya looked down. She had always wanted to fight like the boys. Thought the lack of freedom women had was unfair. Saw injustice when no one else would. Felt bad for the common folk and bastards. And now she could help. Arya Stark Was The Avatar.

* * *

  
Somehow Arya found herself back learning needlework the next day. This time with Princess Myrcella. Arya felt strange knowing her new title she wondered if this was right. Should she not be training but she knew for now she had to hide. Until she was ready to begin her Firebending Training she had to hide. 

Her stitches were crooked again. Sansa sat among the other girls. Sansa’s needlework was exquisite. There was a time where that bothered her. But the support her sister had shown in the past months changed that. She studied her own work again, looking for some way to fix it, then sighed and put down the needle. She wondered if this would affect her skills with Water. Though that was a far off though. She had to learn appropriately. These things in the stories must have existed for a reason. She knew that. Somehow. 

“What are you talking about?” Arya asked suddenly. Jeyne gave her a startled look, then giggled. Sansa looked abashed. Beth blushed. No one answered.    
  
“Tell me,” Arya said. Jeyne glanced over to make certain that Septa Mordane was not listening.   
  


“We were talking about the prince,” Sansa said, her voice soft as a kiss.   
  
“ _ Prince Joffrey. I hear he’s a skilled firebender and heir to the Seven Kingdoms.” Arya thought. _

“Joffrey likes your sister,” Jeyne whispered, proud as if she had something to do with it. “He told her she was very beautiful.”

Arya smiled, “that’s good Sansa. I know you’ve been excited about him for a while,” she told her sister who nodded back at her.  _ After Yesterday I should at least be nice even if I don’t care for the fucker” Arya thought to herself. _

“He’s going to marry her, Then Sansa will be the queen of all the realm.” Beth said with a blush of her own. As if she had done something.   
  
Arya just nodded. Having met Joffrey earlier she wasn’t a fan of him. The man was as Jon as said the day before an asshole. He shouldn’t be leading anything. What gave him the right to make choices that affect everyone. 

“Arya why aren’t you working?” the Septa Mordane asked as Arya sighed. As she began to plan her escape once more.   
  


* * *

Arya rushed into Bran’s room in worry as she saw him on his bed. She had just found out her brother had fallen off a tower. Her mother sat by his bed. Catelyn Stark looked at Arya,

  
“You're heard,” She asked as Arya nodded as she walked over and knelt down.   
  
“Will he be ok,” Arya asked as her mother sighed,   
  
“I hope so. If he hadn’t saved himself he’d be bound to a chair,”   
  
“Save himself?” Arya asked in confusion.   
  
“You're brother was able to create a spike of ice and grab it midway. He’s still hurt but it helped,” She said praise in her voice. 

Arya smiled as Robb, Jon, Sansa and Rickon entered the room. She could see her mother turn to glare at Jon.   
  
“That’s impressive Water Bending,” Arya commented as she glanced at the table beside his bed. It was high. She brought her hands up above her shoulders as a small table of earth formed.   
  
“That should be easier to reach without getting up,” She commented as her mother smiled,   
  
“That was nice of you Arya. Just put it back when he’s healed, please,”    
  
“Yes, mother,”

* * *

Arya sat in her room on her bed playing with pieces of dirt. Spinning them around with Nymeria at her feet. When her brother entered the room she frowned. Now more then ever she wanted him to stay. To be her teacher when the time came. He was a master of water. 

“You're leaving for the night’s watch,” she said sadly. 

Jon nodded, “yes little sister and I got you something,”   
  
“You could call it that. Close the door.” Wary but excited, Arya checked the hall. “Nymeria, here. Guard.” She left the wolf out there to warn of intruders and closed the door. By then Jon had pulled off the rags he’d wrapped it in. He held it out to her. Arya’s eyes went wide It was a blade. “A sword,” she said in shock. 

Even though her skills with Earth Bending were great and she could give Jon a hard time in a fight. She had never been allowed a sword to work into her bending for combat. 

She giggled at him. “It’s so skinny.” As he smirked 

“So are you,” He told her before adding . “I had Mikken make this special. The bravos use swords like this in Pentos and Myr and the other Free Cities. It won’t hack a man’s head off, but it can poke him full of holes if you’re fast enough.”

“I can be fast but I’m also stronger than some men and you know it. Don’t forget our last match,” Arya said. Jon shook his head,   
  
“You nearly killed me with that boulder,” he said only half-joking as she looked down. She still felt terrible about it when he talked about it.

“You’ll have to work at it every day. “How does it feel? Do you like the balance? ”He asked    
  
“I think so,” Arya said.    
  
“First lesson,” Jon said. “Stick them with the pointy end.”

Arya laughed as her mind wandered “ _ I wonder if I could use it as a fire blade one day ”  _ she asked herself. She knew of course that Jon had no intent on her actually coating the sword in anything. Earth was not as suited for swords as Fire, Water, and Air. 

“Will we meet again Jon,” she asked him 

“I hope so little sister” He replied

  
“What will you call it” he asked   
  
“Sansa can have her sewing needles and I’ll have my needle.”   
  
Jon laughed.

As they hugged and he left her room. She cried.  
  
  


* * *

Ned Stark fell onto his throne. With the death of Jon Arryn. Robert had asked for him to be his hand. The plan had been to bring Bran, Arya, and Sansa. However Bran was recovering from this fall. The boy was lucky he had managed to save himself with Water Bending. However, he was still to hurt to travel. 

He worried about bringing Arya. The new information about her being the Avatar made Kings Landing the least safe place for her. But if she stayed it would look odd and he didn’t want anyone wondering about Arya. He knew they would have no choice but to go to Kings Landing and hope Arya didn’t get found out. He stood and began the walk to Arya’s room with the intent of talking to her about the trip.

Arya awoke as her father entered the room and smiled, “Father it’s late,”   
  
“I know Arya but we must talk,” he said as Arya nodded.   
  
“When we go to King's Landing you have be careful. No one can know what you are,” he told her.    
  
“I know father now can I sleep,” she said with a hint of anger as he sighed,    
  
“Sure just be careful,”   
  


* * *

The trip to Kings Landing was long and hard. Having stopped near the Trident Arya sat brushing Nymeria’s hair as Sansa approached her. 

“You better put on something pretty,” Sansa told her. “Septa Mordane said so. We’re traveling in the queen’s wheelhouse with Princess Myrcella today.” as Arya glared,   
  
“Sansa I’m going riding with Mycah. He’s agreed to spar with me, I need to practice. You know that,” she told her sister.   
  
Sansa sighed, “look Arya I agree and I get that. But the Queen invited us both,”   
  
“The queen is a bitch,” Arya said coldly with a huff. 

“ARYA! YOU CAN’T SAY THAT!” Sansa said in anger. She was worried. Arya was trying to lay low.   
  
“I’m going riding Sansa,” she said as Sansa sighed,   
  
“Fine just be careful, don’t try anything new” she said as Arya snorted,   
  
“Yeah of course. I would be a fool to try something new and hot” she joked back at her sister.   
  


They both knew to not say anything that could give away the secret.   
  
  


* * *

Arya smirked as she pulled up a wall of earth and blocked a blast of water from Mycah. As she pulled the wall down she rolled forward punching the ground creating a small landslide that knocked Mycah to the ground as pulled out her wooden sword and placed it to his neck. 

“I win,”   
  
“Well yeah you're damn near a master,” Mycah told her in awe of her skills with Earth. Arya heard voices and turned her head to see Sansa and Prince Joffrey. “ _ Fuck”  _ Arya thought.

“Go away both of you!” Arya shouted at them as Joffrey said something to Sansa and she nodded. 

As the prince arrived he looked at Mycah and and “And who are you, boy?” he asked in a commanding tone. It enraged Arya. How dare he.

“Mycah,” the boy muttered

“He’s the butcher’s boy,” Sansa said. 

“He’s my friend You leave him alone.” Arya defended.

“A butcher’s boy who wants to be a knight, is it?” Joffrey swung down from his mount, sword in hand. “Pick up your sword, butcher’s boy,” he said, 

He laughed “Let us see how good you are.” Mycah stood there, frozen with fear.

Joffrey walked toward him. “Go on, pick it up. Or do you only fight little girls?”

Arya glared, “I asked him to spar besides it was really a bending match,” 

Mycah shook his head. “It’s only a stick, m’lord. It’s not no sword, it’s only a stick.”

“And you’re only a butcher’s boy and no knight.” Joffrey lifted Lion’s Tooth and laid its point on Mycah’s cheek below the eye, “That was my lady’s sister you were hitting, do you know that?” A bright bud of blood spilled where his sword pressed into Mycah’s flesh.   
  
Arya glared, “stop now!” she commanded 

“Arya don’t,” Sansa told her in anger as Arya stood up

“You want to fight fine! Let’s go. No swords. Just Bending. I hear you're a firebender well I bend earth” Arya challenged as the prince laughed. 

“You think you have a chance”   
  
“No, I’m sure I can beat you. Pretty boy” Arya mocked   
  
“ARYA STOP PLEASE” 

“No, Sansa I can’t let him hurt Mycah for something I started,” she said as she bent down into a combat stance. Her stance firm. Her feet digging into the ground. She mentally wished she had worn better shoes to get her feet deeper into the earth.    
  
Sansa looked on in horror as Joffrey nodded and threw his sword to the ground.   
  
“Lady Sansa stand back,” he said before throwing his right arm forward and blasting fire at Arya. Arya smirked as she rolled to the side and punched her left arm forward sending a rock at the prince. As he stepped to the side and turned to blast fire he saw Arya shoot herself into the air with a piece of earth as she landed before him and created a larger landslide than before knocking him back several feet as she pressed her feet into the ground and pulled a massive boulder above his head before tossing it to the side.   
  
“You lose Your Grace,” She said with a grin as he stood up and glared at her as he glanced at the blood on his face.

Jofftey made a scared sound as he looked up at her. “No, don’t hurt me. I’ll tell my mother.”

Arya glared, “what a sore loser” as he got up and ran away.   
  
Sansa glared at Arya in rage   
  
“ARYA WHAT DID YOU DO!”  
  


* * *

When the Lord Of Winterfell heard Arya had been brought before the king. He felt his world end. He didn’t think he had ever moved that fast before in his life. Terror. If they knew.

When he found her. Arya stood in the center of the room, alone but for Jory Cassel, every eye upon her. She looked mad. As he walked to her.   
  
“He attacked Mycah so I offered him a duel. He said yes. And now he’s upset,” Arya explained as Ned sighed,   
  
“Arya you didn’t do anything wrong. He agreed to the duel and lost,” Ned told her.

“I am sorry, Ned. I never meant to frighten the girl. It seemed best to bring her here and get the business done with quickly.” The King said calmly

“And what business is that?” Ned put ice in his voice. 

The queen stepped forward. “You know full well, Stark. This girl of yours attacked my son. Her and her butcher’s boy,” she accused.   
  
Arya glared “that’s a lie. He attacked my friend and I offered a bending match he agreed and when he lost he threw a fit.” Arya said in anger. 

“Joff told us what happened, You and the butcher boy beat him with clubs” The queen said as Arya glared   
  
“That’s not true! Why would I even do that? I'm an earth bender” she yelled back.    
  
“Because you're a savage!” Prince Joffrey insisted.    
  
“Enough!” the king roared, rising from his seat, his voice thick with irritation. Silence fell. He glowered at Arya through his thick beard. “You claim you won child,” he asked as she nodded. He looked to her father, “is she good,” he asked as Ned smiled,   
  
“She’s the best Earthbender in the north and fights her brother Jon often. He’s a master Waterbender,” he told the King who laughed,   
  
“Joffrey I’ll deal with you in private but the fact I believe her is an issue! How dare you accept a challenge to a duel and lie about the outcome” he yelled at his son. 

The queen wasn’t happy “Robert that’s not fair. He’s your son!”   
  
Robert glared “woman he’s done this before and you know it! He needs to learn to deal with loss or become a better firebender so fair maidens can’t beat him to the ground” he told his wife.   
  
“Young lady you're free to go,” he told her as she nodded. Unable to shake the odd feeling throughout her body.   
  


* * *

Since arriving in Kings Landings things had gone about as well as you could hope for if you were the Avatar. She had evaded most of her needlework and the like to train. 

  
She worried about her father. She could tell he was playing a dangerous game if she was stronger she could help him. If she knew more than just earth. Today she had decided to travel the streets of Kings Landings and the things she saw filled her with anger. People on the streets sleeping in rags. “ _ This is wrong,”  _ she thought as she caught sight of a blacksmith shop and entered.

She looked around and caught site of a boy. Her age. Maybe a year older. He sullen blue eyes and pushed back sweat-soaked hair with his fingers. Thick hair, shaggy and unkempt and black as ink. 

Arya walked up to him ,”you work here?” she asked as he turned,    
  
“Yes I do can I help you,”    
  
“No I’m just exploring, I’m Arya,” she told him not using her last name for the mommet.   
  
“I’m Gendry, Gendry Waters,”    
  
“Are you a Water Bender?” She asked knowing he could very well be a bastard.   
  
“No I’m a non-bender and a bastard,” he said   
  
Arya smirked,”nothing wrong with either of those things. I’m a lady who bends earth,”   
  
Gendry looked taken back as he bowed   
  
“Milady,” he said as she huffed,   
  
“Don’t call me a lady,” she said,   
  
“But you are a lady,” 

“I’ll punch you,” Arya warned as he laughed,   
  
“Oh really now,” he teased as Arya did in fact punch his arm.   
  
“Ow!”    
  
“Warned you,” She teased back. 

Gendry smiled “You're Arya Stark right?” he asked as she nodded.   
  
“Yes, don’t tell anyone,” she told him darkly    
  
“I won’t you're father visited me earlier this week” he told her   
  
“He should have told me,” she said as he laughed,   
  
“Why?” he asked   
  
“Because you seem nice” she joked    
  
“Well I’d hope a lady finds me nice” he said as she glared.

The doors opened as A knight of the Kingsguard entered with five Lannister guardsmen him behind him. “Arya Stark,” the knight said, “come with us, child.”

Arya chewed her lip uncertainly. “What do you want?” 

“Your father wants to see you.” 

Arya didn’t buy that,  _ do they know!  _ She panicked. 

She reached to pull out Needle. As she looked at Gendry who looked at the men to her.   
  
“Put down the stick, girl,” Ser Meryn told her. “I am a Sworn Brother of the Kingsguard, the White Ice Swords.”

“And I’m the best Earthbender in Winterfell,” Arya spat back as she saw Gendry reach for a blade.    
  
“I’ve got you” he whispered and she nodded.  _ Why would he do that!  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Take her”    
  
Arya smirked as she kicked the ground in creating a wall of earth to block a blast of fire. Ser Meryn smirked as he pulled water from a water skin as he clenched his fists. The water turned to sharp ice. He spilt the ice into small shards as he fire them at Gendry. Arya scowled as she formed fists and pulled her arms to the right while turning her legs as well. The earth bellow Gendry spun as he was turned away avoiding the ice. Arya moved to the ground. Greatful the shops floor not made with metal. As she dug her fingers into the dirt she smiled at the feeling of dirt between her nails. She twisted her hand as the earth rose up and two men were knocked down. 

Gendry threw a sword madly hitting a man in the head and Arya grabbed his arm as she blasted the more of the men out the door with a blast of earth. As she exited the door she turned faced the few remaining men. She smirked as she raised her arms above her head with a slow shake before slamming them down. The dirt rose from the ground. Turning into a cloud of dust as she glared at them before pulling Gendry into the crowd.    
  


“No,” she whispered. What was happening? Where was her father? Why had they come for her? Did they know?    
  
Did they know she was the Avatar?   
  
No, they would not try to fight her head-on if they knew. Right? How do they know she is not close to a master.   
  
She looked to Gendry who followed her. As they moved into an Ally and hid.    
  
“Why did you do that” she asked him right away,   
  
“Do what?” he asked her.   
  
“Help me,” she said   
  
“I wasn’t going to do nothing while they hurt you,” he said. Normally she would have complained she could take care of herself but she wasn’t sure if she could take that many master benders. Such a thing was very different from beating one of her brothers in a fun match.

“I may know why they're after me but I can’t tell you. Not yet,” she told him as he nodded    
  
“That’s fine I understand. Listen. We need to move”   


* * *

And move they did. Every day they moved. Arya could not help but admit she liked Gendry as she watched him give half his food to a small child. She was happy that her dreams had stopped but she could not help this feeling she needed to do something. She wanted advice. But could she trust Gendry?

  
He sat down next to her on the streets as she sighed,    
  
“I miss Nymeria,” she said as she ate.   
  
“Who’s Nymeria. Gendry asked and Arya smiled,   
  
“My direwolf. She’s somewhere in this city,” Arya laughed as Gendry smiled,   
  
“Ha that’s good maybe you’ll find her,” He said as she nodded.   
  
“Maybe,” she said as he held his food out to her.   
  
_ He must be starving yet he’d feed me his food. He’s been so kind to everyone he’s met. I think I can trust him. I need to tell someone incase I’m wrong and they do know. he’s got the right to know why he’s being hunted. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “ _ Gendry I need to tell you something” she started before people in the streets ran past them.   
  
“What’s going on” Gendry asked as Arya shook her head.   
  
“Let’s find out”  
  


* * *

When they found the source Arya saw her father. Ned Stark stood on the High Septon’s pulpit outside the doors of the sept, supported between two of the gold cloaks. He was thinner than Arya had ever seen him. He was not standing so much as being held up; the cast over his broken leg was grey and rotten.

Her father raised his voice and began. “I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King,” he said more loudly, his voice carrying across the plaza, “and I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of gods and men.” “

“No,” Arya said. Gendry looked at her but she felt odd. Strange. Angry. Sad, scared. But most of all odd. 

Below her, the crowd began to scream and shout. Taunts filled the air. Sansa had hidden her face in her hands. Her father raised his voice still higher, straining to be heard. “I betrayed the faith of my king and the trust of my friend, Robert, “I swore to defend and protect his children, yet before his blood was cold, I plotted to depose and murder his son and seize the throne for myself. Let the High Septon and Baelor the Beloved and the Seven bear witness to the truth of what I say: Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, and by the grace of all the gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.”

Arya had a hard time thinking.    
  
“No”    
  
The High Septon knelt before Joffrey and his mother. “As we sin, so do we suffer, This man has confessed his crimes in the sight of gods and men, here in this holy place. The gods are just, yet Blessed Baelor taught us that they are also merciful. What shall be done with this traitor, Your Grace?” A thousand voices were screaming, but Arya never heard them. She felt rage.   
  
“NO!”   
  
“No!”    
  
  
King Joffrey stepped out from behind the shields of his Kingsguard. “My mother bids me let Lord Eddard take the black, and Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father.” He looked straight at Sansa then, and smiled, and for a moment Arya thought that the gods had heard her prayer, until Joffrey turned back to the crowd and said, “But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your king, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!”

“Don't you dare,”    
  
Her father’s head fell.    
  
Rage.   
Then nothing

Her Eyes Glowed White Light 

And Gendry was knocked to the ground as her body dropped into the earth itself. As if she was falling into a lake.   
  


* * *

Sansa was taken out of her sobbing as she looked up. The world seemed to stand still as Kings Landing was filled with a powerful white light. A massive giant of earth stood towering over Kings Landing. In the center, Arya Stark could be seen. Her eyes glowing a bright light as she moved her arms to control the monster. Her movements faster then Sansa thought possible. She took a step closer to the king as they all backed away.

  
“It’s the avatar!”    
  
Houses fell from the force of it’s steps as it reached down and grabbed Ser Ilyn. The King and Queen watched in terror as the monster of earth held him in it’s left hand and placed two right hand fingers around the mans head and popped it. The body fell to the ground as the beast raised its hands above its head and lava burst from the earth as the beast hoverd it over them. She was going to dump them in Lava.    
  
Sansa then knew.    
  
Her sister had no control.  
  


* * *

The Avatar glared down at them. They killed him but then she felt something. Something on her leg. She looked down.

  
Gendry   
  
  
“Arya. Listen!” he yelled.   
  
  
“You're not helping anyone! I know you're scared and angry but you have to stop. You're hurting people! Please, It’ll be ok. I promise,” he yelled. He seemed to be crying.    
  


  
“It will be ok” the words repeated as she was lowered to the ground and into his arms and the glow left her eyes. The power of this form leaving her for now. So much sadness and rage. Tears streaming down her face.    
  
“I’m sorry. So sorry.” she sobbed out before passing out. The power too much for her body to handle. 

The queen stood.    
  
“GET ME THE AVATAR NOW!” She yelled at her men as they started to run.

  
Sansa’s eyes widened at what happened next. 

Gendry held Arya as he looked up. Men were rushing them as a wolf bursted out of an ally. Rushing at him and kneels.   
  
“Are you Nymeria?” he asked worried as the wolf barked and licked him.   
  
Gendry nodded as he got on the wolf's back and it sped off.  
  


* * *

By the time the men got they're the two children were gone. 

Arya felt herself fly. She looked down and saw herself pass grounds.   
  
“West,”    
  
She saw it a temple   
  
“Come”   
  
“We speak”   
  
“Come west Arya”   
  
“Come we must talk”    
  
_ Avatar Korra  
_

* * *

They must have traveled for hours when Arya awoke. Nymeria stopped as Gendry placed her on the ground as she shot up. She looked at him.

  
“What happened,” she asked as he almost glared back.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were the Avatar”   
  
“How do you know that!” Arya asked as he frowned.   
  
“Arya your eyes glowed and you made a big earth monster and bent lava. You nearly destroyed Kings Landing while killing the cunt who killed your father” he said, his voice low.   
  
  
“He’s dead,” she asked as he nodded   
  
“You popped his head like food,”    
  
“Oh” as the events of that day started to hit her. Arya Stark cried. He just watched as she cried.   
He thought about comforting her but for someone like her he’d likely make it worse. 

As she calmed down he spoke,   
  
“So I know now is not the best time but what’s the plan” He asked.   
  
Arya nodded, “you're right, while I was sleeping I had a dream”   
  
“A dream?” Arya asked as he nodded,   
  
“Yeah I think Avatar Korra wants me to go west. There is an island West Of Westeros. They're a temple they're. I think Korra wants me to go their. But first I need a Fire Bending teacher” she told him as he sighed.

“Why that first”

“Because I know what I must do”   
  
“What is that?”   
  
“I’m the Avatar. I need to talk to Korra,”  
  
"Who's Korra" Gendry asked in confused as Arya sighed,  
  
"Korra's the Avatar before me," she explained as he nodded as if that made any sense. Granted nothing about the pass hour made sense.   
  
“Well fire master and then west. We better start looking for that master”   
  
“We?” Arya asked confused   
  
“Of course,” Gendry told her as she smiled   
  
“Alright then. Now where could I find a Fire Bending Master”    


As this was happening a beam of light shot out of the castle in Kings Landing.

Jon Snow looked on in shock. Men around him were talking but some like him were frozen still in shock. A beam of light had shot into the sky.   


Daenerys Targaryen looked up in the sky in wonder as she was sure most in the free cites did.    
A beam of light had shot into the sky.

A White Walker fell down in terror as a beam of light had shot into the sky.   
  
“Send word to the Night King. Tell him the Avatar Has Return”    
  


Chapter One End


	2. Sanros

Fire  
Air  
Water  
Earth  
  
  
For so long royal benders and non-benders have battled for the Iron Throne. My Master used to tell me tales about the Avatar, master of all four elements. A mighty being with a knights heart. Who used their power to protect the world and its people. Of course, that was just a story. A legend. At least that's what I thought until I befriended a young highborn girl named Arya Stark and though she doesn’t know much. I think Arya can save the world.  
  
  
Chapter Two Sanros 

In the tower room at the heart of Maegor’s Holdfast, Sansa gave herself to the darkness. She drew the curtains and hid. Hiding from the questions. Her father was gone and she knew nothing of her sister. 

_ “Arya’s smart. She’s likely after a Firebending Master. But where. Perhaps Storms End has someone who would teach her,” _

_ “Perhaps I’ll die too,” _ she thought.

The serving girls tried to talk to her when they brought her meals, but she never answered them. Her father was dead and every person who mattered in the world would want her sister dead. 

When they finally came for her in truth, Sansa never heard their footsteps. It was Joffrey who opened her door to the boy who had been her prince.

“Where is she” she knew he would ask but it still scared her. If she lied she could die. If she told the truth Arya Would die. No, if’s or buts as her father had said.  
  
  
King Joffrey’s face hardened. “My mother tells me that it isn’t fitting that a king should strike his wife. Ser Meryn.”  
  
  
The knight yanked back her hand as she tried to shield her face and backhanded her across the ear with a gloved fist.

“Take time to think. The more you lie the more I’ll hurt you,”  
  
  
“I don’t know were Arya went. Why would I know? She’s the Avatar,”  
  
  
They hit her once more.

* * *

It had been three days since Arya leveled King’s Landing when the duo and Nymeria made there way to a small town. Gendry sighed as he looked at Arya.  
  
“Don't you think you should,” he held his hands on his hair as if it would explain.  
  
“I should what. Hide. I don’t think news travels that fast Gendry,” she said mockingly as he huffed.

* * *

As they entered the town the first thing Gendry realized was that it was very small. As they got closer he saw everyone gathered around in the center of the town speaking loudly.

Arya walked ahead making her way to a middle-aged man in the center. Likely older than her father as she moved her hands over Needle.  
  
“Sir would you mind telling me what’s going on here, My friend and I are travelers and need a night's rest and supplies,” Arya told the man but was taken back.  
  
“I don’t give a fuck little lady my little girl is missing” he shouted spiting on her face as she took a step back.  
  
  
“What sir I don’t,” she tried to bite her tongue as she tried to gather information

Gendry grabbed Arya’s arm and she turned to see a younger girl with red eyes. Likely from crying. 

  
“My name’s Selsa. I’m sorry about my father it’s just my sister is the newest victim,” she said choking back a sob.  
  
“What victim? Arya asked,  
  
“Wait you said you need a place to stay please let me take you to the Inn and treat you both to something to eat while we talk,” Selsa said sadly as the two nodded,  
  
“Thank you Selsa,” Gendry said.

Gendry sat at a table with Selsa placing his and Arya’s plates down as Arya returned from finding a place for Nymeria.  
  
“So what’s going on,” Gendry asked as Selsa sighed,  
  
“For the past year or so. Every month a girl under two and seven had been taken and never seen after that. It happens at night,” she said sadly as Arya nodded  
  
“And the newest one was your little sister?” Arya asked as Selsa nodded she sighed,  
  
“How old,”  
  
  
“Five”  


Arya sighed,  
  
“I’m sorry Selsa. Can I talk to Gendry alone for a minute,” she asked nicely as Selsa frowned  
  
  
“I guess, I paid for the table but fine,” she said as left.  
  
  
Arya turned and leaned near Gendry. She needed to talk to him,  
  
  
“Listen. Doesn’t the legend say I’m like a wall or something,” she asked. Arya now more then ever wished her father was here. He knew the tales like the back of his hands.  
  
  
“I’m not sure Arya. I think a bridge between humans and the dead is what my master told me,” he told her as she sighed.  
  
  
“I wish I could ask someone!” Arya complained as Gendry raised an eyebrow 

“Have you ever tried to talk to your past lives,” he asked as she shook her head,  
  
  
“Didn’t even know I could talk to them. I thought they could just send me dreams or some shit,” Arya complained.  


“Well what were you thinking?” he asked trying to get back on topic  
  
  
“Well, what if whatever is doing this is like a part of the dead or something. Some Avatar magic. Maybe that’s why I walked this way. I just have a feeling,” she tried to explain as Gendry nodded,  
  
  
“You want to help don’t you,” he asked as she smirked,  
  
  
“If it is a dead thing then doesn’t that make it my job to help,” Arya said as he shrugged his shoulders,  
  
  
“ I guess. No harm in looking into. Besides if we solve it maybe we can get money,” he said with a smile.  
  
  
She punched his arm.  
  
  
“Gendry!,”

* * *

  
As Selsa returned Arya looked at her and smiled,  
  
  
“Listen Selsa I’d like to try to help. Let me look into this. Can you tell me anything else,” Arya asked.  
  
  
Selsa looked around, “how could you help Arya,” she asked. Arya paused as she sighed,  
  
  
“I’m good at this kind of thing,” she lied as Gendry looked at her with his eyes.  
  
  
“Fine. what kind of thing do you want to know,” she asked as Arya sighed,  
  
  
“Has anything with girls happened here in the past year,” she asked as Selsa looked down.  
  
  
“Well, last year. A nearby Lord with money came and married a girl. A young girl around 10. They were wed outside the town in a field. When it ended him… forced himself on her,” Selsa explained.  
  
“How long after was the first kidnapping,” Gendry asked  
  
  
“One week,” 

Arya nodded as she stared at Selsa. _ “That’s odd. Too odd,” _ _  
_ _  
  
_ “And you say they are just gone in the morning. No one is in the town,” Arya asked as the young girl nodded.  
  
  
“We had full night watches for two months and it still happened,”  
  
  
Arya nodded “the wedding was where,” she asked as Selsa sighed,  
  
  
“Less than a mile down the road,” she said as Gendry nodded.  
  
  
“Could we have rooms for the night,” He asked as Arya nodded,  
  
  
“I’ll do what I can tomorrow,” she told the girl who nodded,  
  
  
“I’ll talk to the Innkeeper. One room right?” she asked  
  
  
“No. No. Two Rooms” Gendry jumped to fix the issue as Arya nodded. 

  
As Selsa walked off Arya looked at Gendry,  
  
  
“Sorry about that,” 

* * *

  
As Arya laid in her bed. Her stomach full for the first time in days she looked up at the ceiling.  
_ “God. Korra I have so much to ask you,” she thought before speaking, _ _  
_ _  
_ “Talk to me Korra. I don’t even know why I know you're name. Please help me,” she asked. _  
_ _  
_ _ Nothing _ _  
_ _  
_ _ No reply _ _  
_ _  
_ _ No sign _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Useless To Even Try _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Goddamnit”  
_

* * *

Arya Stark looked around the road as she and Gendry wandered off onto the field of green as she saw something. Footmarks in the ground. As she walked and knelt down and felt the marks she spoke,

  
“Can the dead make others not see them,” She asked out loud but her thoughts were cut off when she heard Gendry scream.  
  
“Arya!,” his voice laced with terror as he looked down. He was being held at least twenty feet in the air by nothing he was scared. 

As Arya looked up horror covered her face. Holding Gendry was a white and red-furred beast. It’s head that of a wolf with the body of a bear.  
  
_ “The dead,” _

She stood up and faced the beast readying an earth bending stance,  
  
  
“Let him go beast of the dead,” she ordered as the beast turned and stared,  
  
  
“You can see me” the beast replied as Arya nodded,  
  
  
“Yes I can see you now,” she said stopped as she pulled a large chunk of earth from the ground and kicked it at the beasts legs knocking it back as she ran full speed. Catching Gendry as he fell. His size caused her to fall as she let him roll onto the ground and whipped up summoning more earth to her hands as she stared at the beast. Sending the chunks of earth forward.  
  
The beast stared back in shock as it knocked her earth aside with its hands as she ran forward and slammed her fist down creating a landslide. As he jumped up avoiding it. He stared at her more.

Arya blasted another rock at him as he blocked it and she glared at him.  
  
_ “He’s strong” _  
  
  
“you are the Avatar,” the beast said as Arya slowly nodded,  
  
  
“Yes and,” she said and what happened next shocked her.  
  
  
The beast bowed.  
  
  
“There hasn’t been an Avatar for so long. Why must you refer to a spirit as ‘the dead’ ” the beast said honor in his voice as Arya lowered her arms.  
  
  
“Sprits?” Arya asked as the spirit threw its head back and laughed.  
  
  
“You know nothing do you girl,” It said with a smile  
  
  
“Shut up!” Arya yelled back in anger as the beast smiled,  
  
  
“Please young Avatar. I don’t know much but I know more than you. Let us speak, tell me how I have angered you” the beast told her kindly as she nodded.  
  
  
“Alright then. Can you make it so Gendry can see you,” she requested as the beast nodded and with a flash of light took the form of a blond-haired young man. Handsome.  
  
  
“I am Sanros the spirit of lust. Young Avatar. It is an honor to meet you,” Sanros said kindly.  
  
  
Arya nodded, “that explains something, But please explain spirits to me,” she asked as Gendry walked up to her. Standing behind her. Clearly trying to follow her conversation.  
  
  
“Ah yes. Well, young lady. As the Avatar you are the bridge between humans and spirits and our worlds. You're world and the spirit world. It is said you will keep peace between us. That is why I wish to know why you are upset with me to the point of fighting,” Sanros said, his voice laced with a form of fear and love.  
  
  
Arya glared, “haven’t you been taking young girls!” she accused as Sanros nodded.  
  
  
“Is that not what human males do. I see all these great looking human males come and take little girls and bed them. I thought I would try it myself” Sanros told her as Arya nodded.  
  
  
_ “The bridge huh,” _ she thought  
  
  
“First of all Sanros. Yes, many lords do that. But it’s wrong and something I hope to stop one day. These girls are far too young for this. Some are nothing more than old babes. The lords who do this do not care how it affects the girls. How it will ruin them. Do you understand you could ruin them in the mind for life” Arya tried to reason as Sanros looked at her in shock  
  
  
“Are you saying I’ve hurt them. They're nice to me though” he countered as Arya smiled,  
  
  
“They are scared of you Sanros. You claim they are nice, do you have them kept somewhere,” Arya asked kindly as Sanros nodded.  
  
  
“In a cave in the spirit world. Would you like them returned Young Avatar,” he asked as Arya nodded.  
  
  
“Sanros if you would that would be wonderful. I understand your confusion. The things you saw are normal and as the Avatar I think it falls to me to change that but I don’t know my own duties for sure.” she told him as he nodded back.  
  
  
“Avatar would you like me to explain what I know for sure from stories from older spirits,” he asked as Arya nodded,  
  
  
“Yes please,” she told him. She knew it would be sometime before she spoke to Korra. A basic understanding of what it meant to be the Avatar would help.  
  
  
“The Avatar is the bridge between humans and spirits as I said. However, it is also their job to maintain peace and balance in the world. However what is right and just is up to you Young Avatar. Tell me how you not spoken with your past lives,” he said as she sighed,  
  
  
“No, I can’t. But I’m traveling west. I think Korra wants me to go there to meet her,” she said as Sanros.  
  
  
“Yes, there are places where you will be able to connect more easily perhaps opening your link like a door to the past,” Sanros explained as Arya smiled,  
  
  
“Thank you. Is that all you know,” she asked as Sanros nodded  
  
  
“Yes besides that you must master Fire, Water and then Air,” he told her as she nodded,  
  
  
“Thank you! I didn’t know that,” she told him as he laughed,  
  
  
“You don’t seem to know much” Sanros shot back with a tease.  
  
  
“Give me a break no one’s seen an Avatar in forever!,” she shot back as he laughed,  
  
  
“Very well Avatar. I must return to my world. Wait the kids will return shortly. I’m sorry for upsetting you and this town,” Sanros told her as Arya smiled,  
  
  
“Thank you Sanros,” and with that, he faded away as Arya turned to stare at Gendry.  
  
  
“So that just happened,” he said as she laughed  
  
  
“Well I got the girls back right?” she said as he sighed,  
  
  
“Even if they do return why’d you let him go,” Gendry asked as she looked down,  
  
  
“I wasn’t exactly winning that fight Gendry. Plus his words were helpful,” she said as he nodded,  
  
  
“True, Lady bridge,” he said as she glared at him,  
  
  
“Gendry I swear to god,”

They're bickering was stopped as they heard moans of pain. As they turn they saw 12 young girls lying on the ground. 

Selsa and her father stared in wonder as the travelers returned with the girls. Her father rushed forward to hug her sister as she stared at them before rushing her sister.  
  
As Arya watch the events unfold you smiled,  
  
“Well for my first job it’s not that bad,” she said as Gendry nodded,  
  
  
“He was nice. You may not be so lucky next time,” he told her. Of course, she knew that. 

Selsa who had finished hugging her sister walked up to them and looked at Arya.  
  
“You're the Avatar. Arya Stark, aren't you?” she asked as they took a step back.  
  
  
“How,” Arya asked. Selsa looked at her listen,  
  
  
“We got word this morning about Kings Landing. Word is spreading. You used your Avatar powers to save them didn’t you,” she asked as Arya nodded  
  
“Yes, it was a confused spirit. I dealt with it and it won’t be bothering you anymore,” Arya said as Selsa smiled,  
  
  
“Thank you You're Grace,” she said as she started to enter a curtsy as Arya raised her hand,  
  
  
“Please, none of that. All I ask for is another night in the Inn,” she said as Selsa nodded  
  
  
“Food and supplies would be great too. We kinda left Kings Landing in a hurry,” Gendry said as Arya nodded.

  
Arya sat in her room on her bed with Gendry in a chair across from her. As she sighed,  
  
  
“No one’s ever gone west and lived before,” she said as Gendry nodded,  
  
  
“No one’s ever traveled with the Avatar before,” Gendry said as she smiled.  
  
  
“So we can go to Storm’s End. Find a Fire Bender Teacher and then what we can’t sail a ship ourselves,” Arya told him as he frowned.  
  
  
“Didn’t think of that. Huh perhaps we’d need to find a willing crew as well,” Gendry said as Arya sighed,  
  
  
“Listen we’ll figure it out,” Arya said 

* * *

The following day Arya was pleased to find herself with two horses. Nymeria sat at her legs. Nymeria was great but all the supplies and the two of them it was a bit much. Now she could just follow them on her. They had been given Two weeks' worth of food and a bag of small items like knives and forks and plates. It would slow them down a bit but it was worth it if you asked her. 

As she mounted her horse she looked at Selsa.  
  
“Selsa thank you. You’ve been nothing but helpful,” she said as Selsa smiled,  
  
  
“The pleasure is mine Avatar. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone you were here,” she said as Gendry nodded,  
  
  
“Thanks, we want to hide that,”

* * *

One week and three days had passed since Arya met with the Spirit Of Lust. The trip to Storm’s End would end the following day and the search for a master would truly begin. But right now as the horses slept. They ate.  
  
As Arya sat in front of a fire with Nymeria behind her Gendy laughed,  
  
  
“You know this will be much easier when we have a Firebender,” he said as Arya laughed,  
  
  
“Of course but I’ve been thinking about Storm’s End,” she said as Gendry nodded,  
  
  
“Yeah what,” he asked. He had no schooling so he knew little of lands and titles.  
  
  
“Well Renly Baratheon is it’s Lord and I’ve heard good things about him perhaps he can help us. We need a ship and he must have a Firebender he could suggest,” Ayra told him as he nodded. 

“And if you're wrong. If he values his Throne over helping the Avatar.,” he said as she nodded.  
  
  
“Gendry. I won’t get anywhere if I don't, talk. What will I do lie to my masters? I’m going to need to start being open about this. I’ll only tell him. ” she said.  
  
  
“Fine just before careful,” he said as she looked at him  
  
  
“Gendry, Sansa do you think she’s alright. I mean the King would not kill his wife right?” she asked. Fear in her voice. If Sansa died. Because of her title. She didn’t know what she would do.  
  
  
“I don’t know Arya perhaps we can get information on her while in Storm’s End,” he said as she nodded,  
  
  
“Yes, that may work,” Arya told him.

Eventually, the two decided to sleep. They would need to be well-rested for the next day.

* * *

As they approached the gate of Storm’s End a guard stepped before them. Of course, he wanted to know who they were. Arya who is more used to these things spoke,  
  
  
“I need to speak to the Lord,”  
  
  
“Lord Baratheon doesn’t have time for little cunts,” the man said as Arya sighed. 

  
“I don’t like to pull this card but. Tell Lord Baratheon The Avatar needs to speak with him,” she said lowly as the man took in her person and sighed,  
  
  
“How do I know you're Arya Stark,” he asked coldly as she smirked,  
  
  
“I’m getting in either way and If I am the Avatar I can tell you're Lord about how you didn’t let me in,” she pushed as he took a step back,  
  
  
“Fine,” he said as he moved aside  
  
  
As they passed Arya stopped,  
  
  
“I’m sorry for scaring you,” she said as she walked closer to the doors of Storms End.  
  
  
End Of Chapter Two 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love the first chapter got. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I'd like to say here. I know my Avatar lore. But there hasn't been an Avatar for a long time. Infomation Arya is given may not always be right. When we eventually get to Korra things will make more sense. Let me know what you think bellow.


	3. Storm’s End

Chapter Three Storm’s End 

As Arya Stark And Gendry Waters enter the Throne Room of Renly Baratheon  Nymeria by Arya’s side. Arya took note of its appearance. Banners with the Baratheon sigil hang on the walls and it has two long tables. The place is filled with guards and handmaids. She can tell by his face Renly Baratheon is surprised to see her as Gendry spoke,   
  
“Have everyone leave. For everyone’s safety,” he said. It’s clear even to him Renly knew the Avatar was before him.

“The boy is right. Everyone leaves,” he orders. 

* * *

As everyone leaves Arya stands up so her face is fully showing as she greets him.  
  
“Hello Renly,” she greets her tone kind   
  
“Hello Avatar,” he says as she smiles.  
  
“Lord Renly, I come seeking your aid. It’s clear to me by now you’ve heard of Kings Landing,” she said as he nodded slowly.  
  
“Of course young Avatar. You nearly leveled the city. I’d like to know why,” he said upset. 

“No one has ever seen an Avatar before Renly. I’m still figuring it out. I seem to have powers I need to learn and train,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“I don’t expect you to know I simply said I want to know why,” he said as Arya smiled. 

“Thank you Renly. Please, I seek your aid,” she said as he looked on,   
  
“What do you need, perhaps I can help,” he said.   
  
“Why do you want to help me,” Arya asked as he laughed,   
  
“Arya there hasn’t been an Avatar in gods know how long and one is before me,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“I need to find a teacher in Firebending and a ship and crew for a trip I must make,” Arya said as he sighed,   
  
“Arya I’d like to help but I can’t,” he said sadly   
  
“Why,” Gendry asked in anger. They didn’t come all this way to be told no without reason.   
  
“I have problems of my own,” he said as Arya’s eyes narrowed,   
  
“What,” she asked,   
  
“There's a storm coming. The  Turbine Leti. It’s a deadly rare storm. But I’m told by my sea watchers that it’s coming. The last Turbine Leti was 300 years ago and it nearly destroyed Storm’s End. It will be here in two days and I will need every man I can spare to survive and repair,” he said as Gendry sighed,   
  
“We understand we will be on our wa-” he was cut off,   
  
“What if we stopped it from doing damage. I’m a Master Earthbender. Better than most. With time I could help you defend yourselves,” she said as he smiled,   
  
“Avatar if you can lessen the damage enough then I will be more then happy to give you a ship. If you agree to help,” he said as she nodded    
  
“And a master?” she asked as he smiled,   
  
“I know a boy only five years older than you. He’s a great Firebender and can be spared. I will introduce you to him as soon as possible,” Renly told her as she nodded.   
  
“Thank you. I do have one more request,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“More,” he asked almost angry,   
  
“For both parties safety. Please don’t speak of me as the Avatar unless you must. If word was to get out of me being here,” she said as he nodded his head,   
  
“Of course Avatar. I will call for the boy in the meanwhile I will have a guard take you to chambers to drop off your belongings then I’d like you to meet who’ll you’ll be working with,” he said as Arya smiled   
  
Arya stopped and took a breath, “Renly have you heard anything of my sister Sansa Stark,” she asked in worry as Renly let out a sight,   
  
“No, I have not Avatar. I’m sorry,” he said as Arya sighed   
  
“Thank you,”   


* * *

Arya and Gendry made their way to the edge of the castle. Led by a man as they grew slowly to the team they were being given. Apparently it was a team of Water Watchers. Those who tried to predict the storms. Arya had chosen to go by the name Arry Waters . A boys name. Between that and her boys clothes and the hood covering her long hair. No one would think she was Arya Stark. The Avatar.

* * *

They were shown to the top of the castle so they could overlook  Shipbreaker Bay.  As the guard left. Arya found herself greeted by a man and a woman. Both clearly adults. Arya smiled as she spoke 

“I’m Arry Waters and this my brother,” she lied as Gendry smiled,

“Gendry Waters” he told them. The woman. A redhead in her three and tens smiled. 

“I’m a Melarie. Head Water Watcher and a Master Water Bender,” she said as Blane smirked 

“I’m Blane. Melarie’s husband and a Master Earth Bender,” he said as Arya’s eyes grew wide!

“As am I Blane! Working with you will be wonderful. I don’t get to work with other earth Benders as much as I’d like” she said as he smiled,

“In this job of Water Benders it’s not often to meet Earth Benders,” he said as she nodded. 

Gendy sighed, “so what do we need to know,” he asked. Not wanting to push but they did have to meet that boy as well.   
  


Melarie walked over and overlooked  Shipbreaker Bay and sighed, “the issue is the winds and waves. There massive and can’t easily be held back. They can even reach the top of this tower,” she explained as  Blane nodded,   
  
“Why don’t we just go down to the bottom with some Water Benders and make a wall with earth bending,” Arya said

  
“Wait you want to go into the bay! Into the water like on foot,” he asked loudly as Arya nodded,   
  
“That's a good idea! Think about it. Earth benders would be able to start creating a wall from the ground,” Blane said as Melarie sighed,   
  
“Yes we could. But due to the amount of earth we are working with it may not hold,” she countered as she glared,   
  
“Well then what do you think we should do Melarie,” Arya asked in anger as she sighed,   
  
“I don’t know! I’m just pointing out the flaw in your plan” she said with a frown.   
  
“Have I mentioned I like you Arry that’s an amazing plan!” Blane said as he looked at her. Clearly enjoying having another Earth Bender around. Little did he know.   


* * *

After they finished discussing the planning for meeting up with the rest of the group the next day. The headed for the castle courtyards where the boy would be. As she got closer she took in the sight of the boy. He had a sword scar across his face. Running over his nose. His eyes a piercing gold and his hair shoulder length and black. His body seemed leaner than most men but the results of the training were still clear in muscles. He turned and spoke as he saw her approach  
  
“Hello Arya,” he greeted her as she was taken back. He already knew.  
  
“Yes, Arya I know. Renly told me,” he said as she smirked.

“I’m Erner Storm,” he told them as Gendry smiled,

  
“You’ll teach her,” he asked in joy as Erner laughed,   
  
“Depends. Tell me you're planning,” he said as Arya nodded   
  
“During Kings Landing, I had a dream. I need to get West to some unknown land to talk to a past life of mine,” she explained.   
  
“So you want me to come and explore the world with you and help you do your job,” he asked as Arya looked down in worry.   
  
“Well I guess yeah,” she said waiting for him to reject her. Life working in Storms End must be good.   
  
“I’d love to,” he said as she stared,   
  
“Excuse me,” Gendry asked   
  
“I’d love to. It sounds like a ton of fun. I’ve been cooped up here my whole life,” he told them as Gendry looked at him,   
  
“What? Aren’t you a bastard?” he asked confused    
  
“Wait did Renly not tell you. Fucking cunt,” he said as the two looked on in shock he would speak of his lord in such a manner.   
  
“Why don’t we go to my chambers and discuss plans in private,” Arya said as Erner nodded,   
  
“Yes, that’d be best,”

Arya’s chambers were as she requested. Simple. Nothing that would raise an eyebrow. Only a bed where  Nymeria now slept.  As they sat around her bed Erner sighed.   
  
“Arya, firstly Renly should have told you this but I guess I will,” he said as Arya and Gendry nodded and he began his tale.   
  
“My mother’s name was Sophey Storm. A bastard herself. My father I never knew. Left when my mother told him about me. My mother had always wanted a child. A pure child. One made in marriage,” he started as Arya listened,   
  
“Wait then how did you end up here,” she asked as he sighed,   
  
“My mother wasn’t happy and having no father or husband around. She placed the anger on me,” he said as Gendy looked away in worry.   
  
“My mother would. Beat me over any small mess up. Right away. If I asked for a snack in the market she’d punch me. Right in the face. Knocking me to the ground. Didn’t give a shit if I bled. She did this until I was one and one,” he said as Gendry cut him off,   
  
“What changed. Did you fight back,” Gendry asked Erner as he shook his head,   
  
“No, I’d never do that. Not after I tried once when I was nine,” he said as he placed his hands on his scar, “how do you think I got this. Cut my face open with a knife,” he said as the two stared in horror but he didn’t stop.   
  
“My mother was a maid here in Storm’s End and traveled into work every day. However one day she had enough of me being ungrateful so she took me into work. To help her for the day. We were clearing the table when I dropped a plate in front of the Lord. Before I had time to do anything,” he stopped and raised his hand showing another scar, “she stabbed me in the hand with a knife. Called me names of all kinds before going to the Lord and smiling sweetly and telling him sorry,” he said before smirking,   
  
“Renly punched her in the face. The only time I’ve ever seen him hit anyone,” Erner as Arya spoke first,   
  
“Erner, Stop. This is. Don’t It doesn’t matter to me,” she said as she tried to make him stop what she could only imagine was hard but was taken back by him smiling. 

“It’s fine. Renly. He took me into his castle. He let me learn to Firebend. Let me live. He once said out of everyone’s he met in his life. My mother was one of the worst people,” Erner said as Gendry nodded,   
  
“Did he… kill her,”    
  
“No, he wanted too. I didn’t let him,” Erner explained, “I.. don’t want her dead. I just want her gone,” he said before grinding, “so we fired her. I think she got a job helping sell food or some shit,” he said as Arya sighed,   
  
“Erner. Why would you want to leave? Renly clearly cares for you,” she asked as he sighed,   
  
“Renly saved my life. I love the man. Like an annoying uncle. But he’s never let me fight or do things like that. Says I’m too young to fight. But I want to go and see the world and do something with my life. I guess when he heard you needed a master he thought of me. What is better for someone like that, then teaching the Avatar,” he said as Arya smiled at him,   
  
“Erner. I like you. I’d be honored to have you teach me Firebending,” she said as he smiled,   
  
“First you need to save us from this storm right,” he said as Gendry sighed,   
  
“That’s the deal,” he said before Arya spoke,   
  
“Erner. I want you to know I don’t know what I’m doing. No one’s done this in gods knows how long,” she said as Erner nodded,   
  
“Of course Arya,”   


* * *

Arya looked around in fear and worry as she was sure Gendry was as well as they walked at the bottom of the sea. Melarie and her team using water to create a bubble. 

  
_ “A water bubble. Father once said he could do this but I never actually saw it”  _ Arya thought as    
Blane and three other earth benders stood with her as she smiled,   
  
“You guys ready,” she said as she planted her feet into the dirt. She smirked at the others not used to the wet dirt. Having grown up in the North Arya was skilled in using Earth Bending in cold and wet places. She could even use it in the snow. Though even she would admit it was harder to do in the snow. 

  
Blane nodded, “we are as spread out as possible. Let’s do it. Make the walls as big as possible. Don’t go to fast or we’ll pop.” he said as Arya nodded. Thankful for the information. Gendry stood close to her as she began to bring up arms up from her chest to above her head as the earth flew up. As they passed the surface of the water she smiled as they went higher and higher as she felt her earth grow weaker but kept pushing. As they finished Arya smirked and walked over to Blane.   
  
“So we just keep doing this,” she asked as he nodded and they did. For hours and hours, they repeated the process. By the time the job was done the wind as picked up and the sky darkened as the rain started to pour. The wind was unlike anything Arya had ever felt as she kicked down her foot and flicked her fingers with her left hand as she locked her and Gendry’s feet in place.   
  
“So this is pretty bad,” she yelled to Blane who nodded,    
  
“We need to get back inside” he called back. Arya nodded but before she could turn saw it. A massive wave. Towering over all of Storm’s End. It was too fast. Luckily they had made the wall quickly and well. The wave couldn’t even reach halfway up the wall. Her plan had worked. She had met Renly’s agreement. 

* * *

A bannerman forced his gaze near the Lord Of Storm’s End as he took a breath. The Land had been saved by the Avatar.    
  
“Why are we helping the Avatar, My Lord,?” He asked as Renly smirked,   
  
“The Avatar will now owe me a great deal and Erner is like a son to me,” he said as he narrowed his eyes,   
  
“War is coming very soon. For the Iron Throne. As she is now she is nothing more than a little Lady. But if the stories are true with training, she could be the key to taking the Throne for myself. Being in her good graces is important,” Renly explained as the Bannerman frowned but nodded in submission. 

End of Chapter 3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three Is here and we finally got to Erner! He's going to be a major character for the rest of the story being Arya's Firebending teacher. The War Of Five Kings Hasn't Start yet. Don't forget it's not even been two weeks since Ned's death. News is still spreading. Arya's saved all of Storm's End here with her plan involving Waterbending and Earthbending. Next chapter we meet the crew for the ship and plans are made. We'll also be checking in on the other Starks.


	4. The Mula

Chapter Four The Mula  
  
Arya stood with Erner and Nymeria by her side as Gendry helped load the ship Renly had given them. The ship was small. Not a target. Renly had clearly thought of her wish to stay hidden. The hull a fifty feet long, with two masts and thirty oars.  
  
“Couldn’t get an air bender huh,” she said as Erner sighed,  
  
“Renly tried but you know air benders are rare in these parts,” he said as she nodded. Arya had only met two Airbender in her life. A maid in Kings Landing and her son. Both were not trained at all. However, it was times like this she wished for an air bender. Even the least skilled would have been able to help move the ship.  
  
She was taken out of her thoughts by Gendry walking up to them and speaking,  
  
“Arya time to meet the crew,” he said as she nodded.

  
As Arya entered the ship she found herself surprised at the number of people. Or lack thereof. There were seven crew members. They all seemed to be staring at her. Not like people looked at her Lady Mother Or Lady Sister. It was almost odd to her as one of them. As Erner spoke,  
  
“These are all good men. They were chosen not just for their skills but that they would not betray us,” he said as Arya nodded A short greened eyed man with blond hair spoke to her,  
  
“Avatar, My name is Jackar and I will be your cook on this adventure. I know were not much but,” he was cut off by a younger boy with black hair and red eyes,  
  
“We know you didn’t want people knowing about this and you saved all of Storms End,” he said as the Jackar nodded,  
  
“Renly picked us because every person here lives in Storms End and you saved our lives. We want to repay you,” he said Arya nodded,  
  
Arya smiled, “well why don’t I introduce myself properly,” she said as she smirked,  
  
“My name is Arya Stark and I am the Avatar. We are going west,” she said as one the men. An older man that she could tell was well into his life by his grey hair spoke,  
  
“Ha Avatar no one’s ever done that and lived,” he said as Arya sighed,  
  
“I know. But I know where to go,” she said as the elder glared,  
  
“How could you possibly know that,” he said as she laughed weakly,  
  
“My past life told me, Avatar Korra,” she said as he looked at her in shock,  
  
“So it’s true. You can talk to your past lives,” he asked as Arya nodded before continuing,  
  
“Avatar Korra wishes me to go west. She wants me to go to a temple,” she said as everyone nodded before she turned to Gendry,  
  
“This is Gendry. He’s my friend. And this,” she said turning to Erner “is Erner. He’s my Fire Bending Teacher,” she said as the men nodded before she smiled,  
  
“Now why don’t you introduce yourselves,” she said. As the boy from earlier stepped forward   
  
“I’m Lucan I’m one and nine and I’m a Boatswain,” he said before the cook stepped forward,  
  
“As I said before, my name is Jackar and I’m the cook. I’m a decent Fire Bender but don’t come to me for tips! You have nice hair and I’ll have you setting it on fire within a minute I’m not a good teacher,” he said with a flushed face as Arya laughed.  
  
Another man with blue eyes and golden hair spoke,

“I’m Zakar and I’m the Sailing Master. We will be working closely together,” he said as Arya nodded,  
  
“Yes I’ve always written down everything I know from my dream but let me know if you need help,” she said as he grinned.   
  
Another man stepped up. This one was easily the youngest. He had reddish hair and black eyes,  
  
“I’m Seamas I’m one and nine and I’m the second Boatswain here to help,” he said Arya nodded.  
  
“Well is everything ready, she asked as the crew all shouted words of confirmation.  
  
“Alright!,” she said as they began to move into position and set out on their journey.

“So Avatar,” Jackar began as he placed a final plate of food on the table. Gendry going in to pick the food up with his hands as Arya made a mental note to use this time to teach him to use a fork.  
  
“Yes Jackar,” Arya said as she took a bite of food. Tossing some of her food to Nymeria on the floor. Her reply coming out as she chewed. If her mother saw her she’d faint from horror at what a bad daughter she.  
  
“The ship. What shall we name it,” he asked as Arya almost jumped back  
  
“We’ve been at sea for a few hours now and you're telling me now it has no name,” she said in shock as everyone nodded.  
  
“Oh fuck me,” she said as she pinched her nose before she took a breath,  
  
“The Mula,” she said as Zakar raised an eyebrow,  
  
“What the fuck is a Mula,” he asked as Gendry laughed,  
  
“She doesn’t know,” he said Arya turned her body to glare at him,  
  
“I can speak for myself,” she spat as he grinned,  
  
“Was I wrong Milady,” he mocked as her face grew red,  
  
“Don’t call me a lady! And well no. You're right. I just like the name!,” she argued back as Erner laughed,  
  
“You seem to not know a lot of things, Arya,” he joked as she slumped back into her seat.  
  
“It’s not my fault Korra won’t talk to me!” she said as everyone stared at her blankly,  
  
“Ok it’s probably my fault,” she sighed in defeat. As she took another bite of food as Zakar spoke up,  
  
“Arya you're notes were very helpful but this trip could still take a little over a month,” he told her as Erner sighed,  
  
“Fuck,” he said as Gendry turned to him  
  
“What,” he asked as Erner sighed once more,  
  
“Gendry. You're a blacksmith right,” he asked as Gendry nodded,  
  
“What do you think would happen if I trained Arya here,” he asked as Gendry’s eyes grew wide,  
  
“Fuck she’ll kill us all!” he said as Arya glared,  
  
“Fuck off Gendry but really I agree. I’d rather not learn Firebending on a wood ship,” she said as Erner nodded,  
  
“Arya when we stop at land you can practice but most of our training must wait until we return,” he said as Arya nodded.  
  
“Here’s what I want to know,” Gendry said as everyone looked at him,  
  
“What no one has asked yet is why does Avatar Korra want to talk to Arya. Is this normal?” he asked as Erner nodded as the others in the crew started to leave to let the ‘team’ discuss things alone.  
  
“Arya do you have any idea,” he asked as she shook her head,  
  
“I used to have these dreams. Looking back I think it was Korra,” she said as Gendry nodded  
  
“And anything else,” he asked as Arya glared at him,  
  
“I think. I think she was fighting something,” she said before pausing, “but I think I was wearing a night dress,” she said as Erner looked at her,  
  
“Wait you mean Korra was wearing a dress,” he asked as Arya shook her head, “yes, Korra,” she told him as Gendry scratched his head,  
  
“Why would she wear a night dress to a fight,” he asked as Arya looked away,  
  
“I don’t know. They are short and only pieces of moments I guess you could say. I don’t even know what she’s fighting,” Arya said as Erner nodded,  
  
“Well I for one say we sleep on it, I’m tired. We battled a storm yesterday,” he said as Arya nodded.

* * *

Arya stood across from Erner on the desk of Mula. It had been one week since they departed from Storms End. Erner had taken the week to prepare for her first lesson. While she could not actually train in fire. She could still learn.  
  
“Arya tell me what you know about Firebending,” Erner said as Arya frowned,  
  
“Fire is hot and can be created,” she said with a forced grin as Erner sighed,  
  
“So we have a lot of work to do I see,” he said as Arya nodded in embarrassment  
  
“Arya, fire is the element of power, consisting of overpowering force tempered by the unflinching will to accomplish tasks,” he said as Arya nodded,  
  
“Firebenders are aggressive in their attacks from what I’ve seen,” she said as he nodded.  
  
“That’s true but can we not jump to combat talk just yet,” he said as she nodded as he smirked  
  
“Arya I want you to spend the next five hours working on Breath control,” he said as Arya stared at him,  
  
“I can control my breath,” she said as he shook his head,  
  
“Firebending comes from the breath, not the muscle,” he said as Arya nodded.  
  
“Once you master that. We will work on the smallest of flames. However actual training will wait till we reach land,” he said as Arya nodded as she stood up with her back perfectly straight and started to breathe in and out.

* * *

Sansa frowned as she stared at the poster King Joffrey had gotten painted. The poster was surprisingly accurate. However, the dress made her frown. Arya doesn’t wear dresses. The numbers at the bottom were odd. It made her almost want to laugh seeing Joffrey and Cersei make fools of themselves because of Arya. But then she worried as she read.

* * *

Avatar

Arya Stark

Highly Dangerous 

Wanted Dead Or Alive 

Reward One Billion Dragon Coins

* * *

That number was high and proof the King of the Seven Kingdoms had nothing to hide. He wanted the world to know the Avatar was back and he was not scared of her. Though Sansa knew better. They were scared of what she could become. 

  
“So My Lady, do you like it. I made sure you're sister looked quite pretty did I not,” King Joffrey said with a smile.  
  
God she once wanted to marry him. _ “What is wrong with me. I wanted to marry a man who puts a bounty this size on the head of a child!” _ _  
_  
“The full moon is tonight. I will be out late,” she said simply as she looked at him in his eyes.  
  
_ “I could try. I don’t know how to fight but a full moon is a full moon” _ Sansa knew if she was ever going to leave via force her only chance however small was a full moon.

Joffrey glared at her, “you will watch how you speak to me. You're a lier. You think anyone here believes you're. “Oh, my King I had no idea” bullshit. You knew and we both know it,” he spat as she lowered her had,  
  
“I didn’t know my King. Arya was such a pest. Just the day before you arrived in Winterfell she ruined my best dress I was trying on for you! What proper high born lady runs around beating up boys and playing in the mud, All I ever did was speak the truth though she hated it.” Sansa said in her best attempt at faking her anger.  
  
“The truth,” he said almost like he was toying with her  
  
“She’s a brat. A spoiled brat who needs to grow up and learn as women we are not equal to men. So I ask you. Why would she tell me anything,” Sansa lied as Joffrey smiled,  
  
“Because Sansa you never said that,” Joffrey said with a smirk as Sansa glared,  
  
“I’m telling you Arya hates me and she’d never tell me anything,” she said almost shouting. Joffrey sighed,  
  
“These lies are going to get you killed,” he told her,

“You will attend me in court this afternoon,” Joffrey said. “See that you bathe and dress as befits my betrothed.” Sandor Clegane stood at his shoulder. Sansa looked to him in worry.

  
“If you won’t do it My Hound will do it for you,” he explained as she glared,  
  
“Just leave me. Let me to my chambers please my prince,” she begged with tears welling in her eyes. 

“I’m king now. Dog bring her to her room to make herself pretty,” he orders as the Hound lifted her in his arms.

“Do as you’re bid, child,” The Hound told her coldly.

Sansa backed away from them. “I did as the queen asked. I told you what I know. Arya’s the Avatar. She can bend more than earth. . You promised you’d be merciful. Please, let me go home. I won’t do any treason, I’ll be good, I swear it, I don’t have traitor’s blood, I don’t. I only want to go home.” Remembering her courtesies, she lowered her head. “As it pleases you,” she said submissively.

“It does not please me, Mother says I’m still to marry you, so you’ll stay here, and you’ll obey.” The King ordered as Sansa cried.

“I don’t want to marry you, You chopped off my father’s head!” Sansa wailed. 

“He was a traitor. I never promised to spare him, only that I’d be merciful, and I was. If he hadn’t been your father, I would have had him torn or flayed, but I gave him a clean death.” The King mocked as Sansa’s head snapped up. The very idea filled her with rage as she summoned the water from a nearby pot and in seconds dumped it on his head. Soaking his clothes with water.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry you're grace my hand slipped. I’ll go make myself pretty now,” she said before adding, “If it pleases you my King,” she said as he blew a wet hair from his eyes,  
  
“Just get the fuck out now,” he said before the Hound gently yanked her from the room. He was gentle with her. 

* * *

Robb Stark raised his arms and pushed them forward. Creating the largest wave he could summon. His sword discarded on the ground. Ruined from hitting a tree. It was only moments ago they had gotten word of the death of his father. He felt ill. 

  
“You’ve ruined your sword,”  
  
His mother.  
  
He could tell she’d been crying. As he turned she rushed him and wrapped him in her arms. Hugging him,  
  
“They have your sisters,” she forced out as he cried,  
  
“We have to get our girls back,” she said as she whipped around. A bannerman was standing they're. Looking at her with fear.  
  
“My lady. That’s not possible,” he said as she turned around,  
  
“What do you mean! My girls are in King's Landing,” she said as he shook his head,  
  
“My Lady after the Lord died. Something happened,” he said pausing as if trying to find words,  
  
“My Lady. The Avatar attacked,” he said as Robb was taken out of his sobs,  
  
“What! The Avatar is a fairy tale! A song sung by little girls!” he almost yelled. His father was dead and this man came to him with such bullshit,  
  
“My Lord. The Avatar. Bended Earth in ways no man could. They created this living monster and bent lava. The man who ended you're father’s life had his head popped between its fingers,” he said as Catelyn suddenly shot up.  
  
“What are you saying,” She asked her voice calm  
  
“My lady. The one who did all this was Arya Stark. Your daughter is the Avatar,” he said as Catelyn stood still. Her face a mask.  
  
Robb fell to his knees, “is Arya alright!” he yelled. Not his sister. Please, he had lost his father,  
  
“I have no idea. Some boy saved her and got her out of King's Landing on her direwolf,” they're have been no sightings since” he explained.  
  
With this news, Robb Stark screamed.

* * *

Bran Stark stood with his brother Rickon Stark. Maester Luwin stood with them. He had been caring for them both since their mother had left after the attempt on his life. Rickon was crying. The news of their father's death having left them both in shock for hours.

  
“Earlier,” Bran forced out, “you said there was more,” he asked.  
  
“Bran, Rickon,” he started before sighing, “You're sister Arya… Rumor is. The Avatar is real. And Arya is the Avatar,” he said. 

Bran stared.  
  
“My Sister. Is. The Avatar” Bran said forcing out the words as Luwin nodded,  
  
“Yes She nearly destroyed Kings Landing while using some god-like Avatar Power,” he said as Rickon looked him.  
  
“Like the stories!,” he shouted as Luwin nodded,  
  
“MY SISTER IS GOING TO SAVE THE WORLD!,” he yelled as Luwin sighed,  
  
“Well, that’s one way to look at it I guess. Assuming the stories aren’t bullshit and she’s not going to go kill everyone in Kings Landing,” Luwin said as Bran spoke,  
  
“Arya would never do that. I promise you that,” he said with certainty.

* * *

Jon walked to Lord Commander’s Tower alone. The men on guard eyed him as he approached. “The Old Bear’s in his solar,” one of them said as he nodded. As Jon entered the room. He grabbed his Water Skin and checked for its water. "Always have your water near you". His father had told him. As he entered the room he looked over at the Lord Commander. 

  
The Old Bear growled. He was seated by the window, reading a letter. “Bring me a cup of wine, and pour one for yourself.” He ordered as Jon stared,  
  
“For myself, my lord?” Jon asked as Mormont lifted his eyes from the letter to look at Jon.  
  
“You heard me.”  
  
As Jon poured his wine he tried to think positively. Think of what it could be other than news of his father as he sat down.  
  
  
The Old Bear tapped the letter with a finger. “Your father and the king,” I won’t lie to you, it’s grievous yet shocking news. I never thought to see another king, not at my age, with Robert half my years and strong as a bull. They say the king loved to hunt. The things we love destroy us every time, lad. Remember that. My son loved that young wife of his. Vain woman. If not for her, he would never have thought to sell those poachers.  
  
“Lord Eddard has been charged with treason. It is said he plotted with Robert’s brothers to deny the throne to Prince Joffrey.” The Old Bear said.  
  
“ No That can’t be. My father would never betray the king!” Jon shouted  
  
“Well it doesn’t matter now does it,” he said as Jon looked at him. His cup falling from his hands,  
  
“Lord Eddard Is Dead. Killed for his crimes,” he said as Jon stared then something hit him.  
  
“My lord, what of my sisters!” He was shouting at this point. Arya and Sansa, were with his father. Oh god. Sansa was to wed Joffrey. He felt ill,  
  
“Jon I’m going to ask you know I would never lie,” Mormont said as Jon stood up,  
  
“What are you talking about!,” Jon was yelling  
  
“Arya Stark Is The Avatar,”  
  
The words froze Jon.  
  
“What the fuck does that even mean!” he yelled as Mormont sighed,  
  
“Jon the light in the sky. Arya created a monster of earth,” he said before adding,  
  
“Jon she bent Lava. A lot of lava,” he said as Jon fell down in shock.  
  
“My sister is,” he started before Mormont finished,  
  
“A legend in the form of a little girl,” he said before giving Jon a dark look,  
  
“I hope you are not thinking of doing anything stupid, boy,” He said as Jon looked away  
  
_“They Killed My Father! My sister is the Avatar!,” Jon thought __  
__  
_“Your duty is here now. Your old life ended when you took the black. Whatever happened in King’s Landing is none of our concern,” he said as Jon tried not to scream,_  
__  
__“His father was dead and his little sister was the Avatar! How was it not his concern,” __  
__  
__“Be strong boy… The gods are cruel,” __  
__  
__“Then why’d they give us the Avatar,” Jon whispered __  
__  
_  
Chapter Four End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed picking up with the other Starks. Arya's firebending training is delayed. Also In this story, Korra regains her past lives in Book 4 when she connects with Raava in Korra Alone. This is why Arya is able to know the name of Avatar Wan's animal guide. For those that don't know yes its name was Mula. He calls her Mula like once so it's easy to miss. We also get to see The Hound in this chapter! The crew will be around for a bit so I hope you enjoy them! I'm hoping to post another chapter later this week. The next one is a fun one. As I've said the story really picks up once Arya talks to Korra. What do you guys think Korra wants to talk about? What was she warning Arya about in chapter one? Also for the Arya and Gendry fans. Don't worry. The next chapter has some great Arya and Gendry moments. Have a good day! Thanks for reading!


	5. The Island Of Amants

Chapter Five The Island Of Amants

  
A monster like entity with the body of an enormous centipede-like creature let out an angry growl,   
  
“Mother the Avatar has returned,” he said as the Mother of Faces let out a sigh of her own,   
  
“I sense the light though them as well Koh,” she said as his face changed to that of a sad looking old man,   
  
“Mother! You can’t possibly be thinking of siding with the Avatar once more,” he said as she laughed,   
  
“No Koh. Whoever this new Avatar is. We can’t risk it. They’ll ruin everything we’ve worked for. They’ll never allow it.” she said as Koh allowed his face to smile as his mother spoke,   
  
“Koh call for the House Of Black And White. Tell them to kill the Avatar,”   
  
“Yes, mother,”

* * *

As Zakar approached Arya he took a breath. The Avatar’s training in Firebending started three weeks ago and she hated nothing more than being talked to while she trained in breath control,

  
“Arya I need to talk to you,” he said as Arya let out a sigh and turn,   
  
“That’s fine Zakar. It’s almost time for me to stop anyway,” she said as Nymeria walked over to her as he nodded, Zakar smiled at her,   
  
“Arya we’ve spotted our first Island. I was wondering if we could stop. We’d all like to be on land for a bit,” Arya jumped up at his words,   
  
“Seven Hells yes,” Arya said with a smile as she smiled at the thought of having a large mass of earth at her feet. Four weeks without one was stressing her out. Yes, she had earth stored for combat on the ship. But just being able to bend would be great.   
  
_ “I wish I could firebend,” _Arya thought as she walked off readying herself for arrival 

Arya smiled as exited the ship and felt the earth below her feet as she kicked her foot down and brought a small chunk of earth to her right hand. As she enjoyed its feelings she looked around taking in the dock they had used. It was nothing like Storms End. Simply a wooden dock for ships and some small shops. That sold things sailors would need. Two guards were coming up to her as Gendry and Erner walked to her side.  
  
“Who are you,” one of the men demanded as Arya smiled,   
  
“My name is Lanna, My crew and I are traveling west and would like to stop here for a few days,” she said as the man nodded his head,   
  
“Of course, you seem nice so you may enter,” he said. What she had said wasn’t a fully a lie. Only her name. 

Erner turned to Arya, “why don’t you and Gendry go find somewhere for us to stay. I’ll help the crew get supplies,” he said before adding, “and don’t try anything little lady,” he said with a glare. As Arya nodded with a huff. Not bothering to correct him on the lady term. 

  
“Fine!,” she said in anger. She really wanted to try Firebending as she stomped off.   
  
“That went well,” Erner

As the two made their way into the town. At the end of the street of shops was a hill. Resting on top was a large mansion. As they walked Gendry spoke up as he looked to Arya,  
  
“So Arya how's your breath control coming along,” he asked as she smiled,   
  
“Pretty good. At this point I’m just practicing for when Erner is ready to really teach me about fire,” she said as he smiled,

“Good, you had any dreams lately,” he asked as she shook her head,  
  
“Nothing. I don’t understand any of this,” she said before looking at him and smiling,   
  
“Hey, Gendry. I’ve been watching you at meals,” she said as his face grew red and she regretted her words.   
  
“Not like that! I was just wondering,” she said looking away and adding, “you want me to teach you how to use a fork,” she asked as he stared at her in shock. Angry at his lack of reply she spoke once more,   
  
“Do you wanna learn or not,” she asked as he sighed,   
  
“Arya. Sorry, it’s just. I grew up not knowing anything. I was just a bastard in Flea Bottom and now I’m helping the Avatar somehow but I’d love to learn. It will be nice to know a skill like that. Easier to learn then to how to read,” he said as she turned and stared,   
  
“You can’t read!” she said in shock. _ “How did I not pick up on that!” _ Arya wondered in shock.   
  
Gendry shook his head, “I thought you knew that Milady,” he teased as she glared at him,   
  
“Don’t call me that and.. Why don’t I teach you,” she said looking away,   
  
“What,” Gendry asked as she huffed,   
  
“How to read stupid I’ll teach you how to read,” Arya said as Gendry stared at her. As they walked she caught sight of an odd-looking shop and she wandered away from Gendry into the small shop.   
  
“Arya,” Gendry called as he ran after her. As Arya entered the shop she looked around. It was pretty normal. Filled with artifacts and food. Nothing she hadn’t seen before. Besides the odd stick on the wall. As she looked around she caught sight of a young woman older then her kissing a man in the back of the shop. She quickly looked away as she made her way over the owner of the shop. Who stood behind a counter. He looked to be older. Probably in his three and tens.   
  
“Hello young lady, are you looking for anything,” he said with a smile.   
  
“Not really but I would love to know about that,” Arya said as she looked to the stick on the wall.   
  
“Ah yes, that’s an Airbender Glider. An airbender who used to live here. Died years ago and I kept it!,” he said proudly,   
_   
_ _ “What a fucker,” _ she thought but Gendry who had reached her side spoke up,   
  
“So airbenders use these to fly!” he asked in wonder as the man nodded,   
  
“What you never have seen an Airbender before,” he asked as Arya sighed,   
  
“We are travelers. There aren’t many airbenders where I come from,” she said as the man nodded.   
  
“Aw well welcome to Amants,” he greeted.   
  
As Arya and Gendry spoke a man entered the shop. And stomped over to the owner and spoke his voice cold,   
  
“Have you seen that fool, Alba. Alexandre is on his way to their lunch,” he said coldly as the owner nodded his head,   
  
“Bernat, she’s in the back,” he said as the man Arya now knew as Bernat stumped to the back of the store and scream,   
  
“Alba!,” he said as he approached the couple from earlier as she pulled herself away from the man and turned to meet the man’s gaze.   
  
“Alba! What the hell are you doing kissing this man? You know you are to marry Alexandre soon,” he said as she glared,   
  
“Father I’ve told you. I won’t marry Alexandre. I’m in love with Agustí,” she said in a rushed voice as Bernat moved forward and grabbed Agusti by the collar and created a flame dagger and held it to his face,   
  
“I am this town's chief and if you keep getting in the way of Alba’s marriage. You're going to get burned,” he said Arya glared at him as Agusti pushed him back and reached for his waist and summoning water from a water skin. The owner was now shouting for them to go outside.   
  
“Both of you stop!” Alba cried as Bernat narrowed his eyes,   
  
“No you're coming with me now,” he said as he grabbed her arm and yanked her to him.   
  
“Help!,” she yelled as he dragged her out the door. When they were gone Arya overcame her shock and looked to Agusti.   
  
The waterbender was pounding his fists into the ground.   
  
_ “Who does this guy think he is!,” _ Arya thought as she walked up to Agusti and offered her hand to him,   
  
“You ok?” she asked as he nodded and took her hand and looked to the owner,   
  
“I’m sorry,” he started before being cut off,   
  
“All you get out,”   
  
Gendry looked at Agusti, “what happened,” he asked him lightly as Agusti led them out of the shop.   
  
He looked at them and stared at Arya before sighing,   
  
“Alba and I have been in love for years. She’s amazing. Her father is the chief of this little town and wants to marry her off to Alexandre. The son of the richest man in the town, Alba says her father needs the money. Apparently he spent the budget on getting drunk” he said angrily as Arya sighed but stopped herself as he kept going,   
  
“And Alexandre is a cock. He just wants a good fuck. He doesn’t care about Alba. He doesn’t care about her wishes. She wants to open up a healing center for animals! To take care of them all,” he said, his voice so low and filled with love Arya could not fully hear it when she met her eyes with Gendry’s and he nodded   
  
“Agusi, My name is Arya I’m the Avatar. I’m going to help you and Alba,” Arya said her voice clear as she met his eyes and he took a step back,   
  
“The Avatar is real?” he asked as Arya nodded,   
  
“Real and she’s here to help,” she said with a grin as Gendry nodded,   
  
“How, How can you help me,” he asked as Arya grinned,   
  
“We are going to break her out of her home and then we’ll take you guys with us,” she said as Gendry turned,   
  
“Arya!,” he shouted as she ignored him as Agusti sighed,   
  
“Alba’s house is well-protected Avatar,” he said as Arya smiled,   
  
“I’d hope so,” she said as he could not help but grin. Gendry sighed and spoke,   
  
“Arya we should do this tonight. That man. I didn’t like the way he grabbed her,” he told her as Agusi’s head shot up in fear,   
  
“You don’t think he’d hurt her do you,” he asked as Arya glared,   
  
“We won’t take the time to find out,” she told him as Gendry nodded,   
  
“Where is the house,” he said as Agusi turned over and pointed to the mansion at the top of the town's hill and Arya glared at it.   
  
“Arya we need to wait until the crew has gather supplies,” Gendry as she nodded,   
  
“I don’t want to leave Alba alone for long. Gendry,” she said as he sighed,   
  
“Fine I’ll go ahead and get the crew ready and speed things up. Do you want Nymeria here for a ride,” he asked as Arya shook her head,   
  
“No the town is small. We can make it on foot. Besides, I'll have a waterbender with me,” she said as Agusi nodded,   
  
“It’d be an honor to fight with you,” he said as Gendry looked at him strangely,   
  
“Why is he so easily believing Arya,” Gendry thought

* * *

As Arya and Agusi approached the mansion Arya glanced at the three men guarding it as she smirked, _ “been too long” _ she thought as called earth into hand and sent it flying forward into a man’s chest. Knocking him back.   
  
“Who the hell are you!,” a man yelled as he shot a stream of water out of a water skin. Arya smirked as she swayed to the left avoiding the water. Arya levitated a mass of earth and kicked it forward knocking the man back as more guards flew out as Agusi created a whip of water from his own water skin and smirked,   
  
“I’ve got this Avatar. Her bedroom is above,” he said, pointing to her window as Arya nodded. Arya ran in the direction of the guards. She dug her feet into the ground as she flew from the dirt with a push. Flying to the second floor and burst through the wall. As she rolled down catching herself Arya smirked,   
  
“Too easy, she said as turned to face Alba but was taken back. The room was filled with scrolls and paintings of animals. A large bed and a vanity table like the ones herself and Sansa had in Winterfell. Regardless of her dislike of the thing taking up space. Her mother had heard none of it. As Arya turned her head to the bed she saw Alba. Sitting there in fear,   
  
“Alba I’m with Agusi,” she said and before she could finish she screamed,   
  
“It’s a trap!” Arya’s realized what she meant within seconds. As she jumped out of the way of a fire blast from the door. As she landed she glared. Alba’s father. Bernat was standing there,   
  
“You dare attack my home,” he said as rushed at her sending a kick at her as she rolled to the side.   
  
“You have no earth here little girl,” he said as Arya smirked and clenched her fist. Compressing the Pebbles that remained from her launch up to the floor into a small rock. She moved her right hand to the side as the earth flew forming a tiny gauntlet around her wrist as she reached for Needle with her left hand. And moved forward. She moved to the side as Bernat created two fire whips and swung at her. She smirked as she popped her right hand’s fingers apart and turned the gauntlet into a hand that she sent flying at his left arm.   
  
Bernat moved to the side and avoid the blow as smirked. _ “It not enough! _ ” Arya thought in panic as she avoided another blast of fire,   
  
_ “I can’t evade forever. I gotta think…” she thought as an idea hit her and she took a breath as she avoided another blast of fire. _   
  
“Firebending comes from the breath, not the muscle,” she said to herself as she punched her hand forward and smoke streamed out her fist. Filling the room.   
  
“I did it!.... Kinda” she said softly to herself as she rushed forward and readied needle with her left hand as she rammed it into Bernat’s shoulder. As he screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She sheathed needle as she glared at the man. This monster had started a battle using Firebending in his daughter's room. Her bed was made of wood! She could have been killed. Arya glared,   
  
“I’m sparing you because I don’t wish for your child to watch you died,” she said as she walked over to Abla and spoke,   
  
“We need to go,” she said as Alba nodded before turning to glare at her father as they exited the room.

Agusti avoided a blast of earth from a man as he allowed himself to spin around as he created a spike of ice and rammed it through a man's chest as Arya and Alba reached.   
  
“Alba!,” he shouted as he ran to her as if to give her as Arya grabbed his collar,   
  
“Later lovers,” she said as they nodded and they started running to the docks. Arya turned and created a large wall of earth before following after them,   
  
“There is only a few left that’ll slow them down,” she said as the two nodded and they made their way to the Mula. 

* * *

When they arrived at the Mula. The ship was ready to leave as they boarded the ship. Erner ready and starting to shoot fire at the few men chasing them as Arya whipped around and allowed her fist to fly forward creating a cloud of smoke. As they got up the ship. By the time the smoke cleared they had set out to sea.

Alba and Agusti were immediately taken into the crew. Happy at finally being free to enjoy their love. As Arya led Alba to her personal chembers to be meet Nymeria Alba looked at her smiling,  
  
“Arya… Thank you so much for all this. For taking us west,” she said as Arya smiled,   
  
“You don’t have to thank me. We were going anyway and if that doesn’t work travel back with the crew,” Arya said as she smiled. As they entered the room and Alba saw Nymeria let out a squeal so loud it hurt Arya’s ears,   
  
“YOU DIDN’T SAY IT WAS A DIREWOLF,” she yelled as she rushed Nymeria. Ending her clearly wonderful, peaceful nap as her head shot up and her eyes met Arya’s,   
  
_ “Oh yeah she’s mad,” _ Arya thought as she knew her direwolf was anything but happy as the woman kept her from her nap.

  
Chapter Five End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This chapter's a bit shorter than normal. But I'll be posting chapter 6 and 7 next week early next week. What do you guys think is going on with Koh? He stills around and still hates the Avatar.


	6. The Bitch In The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave in and chose to upload chapters six and seven today. This level of uploads will likely not be normal. But I really wanted to get chapter seven out.

Chapter Six The Bitch In The Sea 

Arya Stark was many things the Avatar, A Lady Of Winterfell, a wolf, a wild child. A trained teacher. No, she was not. It hit her as she grew bored sitting in her chambers with Gendry. She took a breath as she glanced over at Gendry who was struggling to read his basic words as she smiled,   
  
“Gendry, that's enough for today. I’ve been training all day and I want to eat,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“Thanks for this Arya! I’m starting to be able to read the small words a bit,” he said as she smiled,   
  
“That’s good now food,” she said as Gendry huffed. He knew she’d been training hard recently. It had been four weeks since they took  Agustí and Alba into their crew   
And they were set to arrive at the Island soon.    
  
“Arya you said we are close,” Gendry asked as Arya nodded,   
  
“Yes I’d say three more days,” she said as he smiled.    
  
“That’s great to hear,” he said as they made their way out of her chambers onto the main deck. 

As they walked up the hem of the ship they were met by  Erner who looked at Arya,   
  
“You still have no idea about what Avatar Korra wants to speak with you about,” he asked as Arya shook her head,   
  
“No, but hey. The Seven Kingdoms are fighting for a chair made of Iron. What could be worst than that,” Arya said as the ship began to shake as tentacles wrapped around the sides of the ships and Gendry glared at her,   
  
“Arya!.” he yelled as she held her hands up,   
  
“Why do you automatically assume it’s my fault,” she said as the rest of the crew rushed from what they were doing onto the desk. Erner sent a blast of fire forward causing the tentacles to unwrap from the sea and fly into the sea. Before anyone could think a monster burst out of the sea.

The beast was a giant squid. But what caught Arya’s eyes was its red eyes. Something about them scared her.

_ “Why do I feel like this!”  _ she thought as Erner shot out more blast and fire and she raised her fist.   
  
“Arya! Don’t you’ll burn down the ship,” yelled Erner as she huffed and nodded,   
  
It’s a Kraken,” Jackar yelled from the back of the ship.    
  
“Gendy get somewhere safe,” she ordered as he lowered his head but nodded as she rushed to the side of the ship. Where a large sheet covered unknown objects. She pulled the sheet aside and smiled. Massive rocks.

Jackar had joined Erner in blasting fire at it but it seemed to be unaffected. Agustí ran out jumping into the water as Alba screamed,    
  
“Arya I have an idea! The rocks. Use the ale!,” she shouted as Jackar’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“She’s right. Ale can be set on fire!,” he said as Gendry’s eyes grew wide realizing what the plan was as he rushed into the ship,   
  
“Arya don’t bend! Wait!,” he yelled as Arya nodded back at him as she turned her head to the monster. 

Agustí landed in the water creating an ice board as he circled the Kraken. As he started to slowly freeze the Kraken's midsection. Arya smiled as Gendry reached her and started pouring the ale onto the rocks. As the ship shook and the Kraken’s tentacles went to grab her.    
  


Agustí blasted a stream of water at it’s left eye distracting it as Arya smirked,   
  
“ Jackar, Erner it’s time!” she said as she levitated the first ale covered rock and slammed her leg into it. Kicking at the beast’s head as Erner fired a blast of flames at it. Causing the Ale to blow up in fiery might. The beast was knocked back as Arya fired another ale coated rock at the beast knocking it even more. Gendry smiled when it happened.    
  
A tentacle flew onto the ship and wrapped around Arya’s body as it pulled over the edge into the water. Knocking Gendry over the edge as well.    


* * *

Arya fought as she was pulled deeper underwater. The tentacle’s grip strong wrapping around her form as she saw Gendry’s body float passed her.   
  
He couldn’t swim.   
  
_ “No”  _ __   
  
Her eyes glowed white as she blasted herself free from the monsters gripped and flung herself deeper down. Her head turning as she spotted Gendry and swam over to him. Wrapping him in her left arm she pushed down with her right. Shooting them up with a vortex of water.    
  
As they shot above the water. Gendry was blown back the ship from the sky by sheer force. Landing with a hard crash as The Avatar turned and faced the beast.   
  
“ **YOU WILL LEAVE US NOW” **   
  
The voice coming from her small body didn’t fit a young girl. It wasn’t feminine or masculine. Something else. Like an army all speaking at their loudest at once It was terrifying. Gendry looked up in horror as the Avatar raised her hands and a massive wave started forming and slamming into the beast. The Avatar pulled her hands back. Hardening her fists as some of the water froze into the form of a massive pointing piece of ice.    
  
The Avatar moved the spear of ice and sliced across the neck of the beast. Severing its head from its body. The beast fell back into the sea dead within seconds. The vortex lowered her to the deck as her feet touched the ground she tried to raise her head. Looking to Gendry. Before falling to the floor Arya’s eyes snapping shut.    
  
As her body hit the floor everyone turned to Gendry,   
  
“What the fuck was that,” 

* * *

As Erner explained the events that happened Arya could only stare,   
  
“I couldn’t do all that. I’m not even a firebender yet!,” she said as Jackar looked at her,   
  
“You don’t remember do you,” he asked as she shook her and Gendry spoke for her,   
  
“She doesn’t recall Kings Landing either,” he said before one of the Boatswain, Seamas spoke,   
  
“You don’t remember any of it,” he asked as she shook her head,   
  
“I wish I did,” she said as Gendry knelt down next to her,   
  
“Are you alright?” he asked as Arya nodded slowly,   
  
“I’ll be fine,” she said before adding,   
  
“We’ll be there soon and I can finally talk to Korra,” Arya said   
  
End Of Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This one is a small one but the next one is a major turning point that I've been dying to upload. Which will be up in a few minutes.


	7. Avatar Korra

Chapter Seven Avatar Korra 

Arya Stark stood at the hem of the ship with the crew. Nymeria at her side as the island came into sight. Her goal becoming clear right away. The Island was small. Nothing but some woods and a massive above the mountain with a temple on it.   
  
_ “Airbenders maybe?,”  _ Arya thought as the crew began docking the ship. She smiled as she walked down onto the earth win Gendry, Erner, and Nymeria at her side. As she approached she took a step back as she saw something amazing. Something she had only heard about in stories. Like a dragon. She saw a Sky Bison. The crew took a step back as it landed in front of them and a girl airbent herself down with grace Arya could never have.    
  
She wore a long dress that reached her ankles. The dress had a yellow collar and was a dark orange. Her hair was black and reached down to her shoulder through the front of her head was shaven. To show an arrow tattoo. She could not have been much older than her or Gendry. As she landed she walked up and smiled at Arya,   
  
“I’ve been waiting for you Arya Stark,” she said as Arya moved back,   
  
“How do you know my name,” she said as the girl laughed,   
  
“There are not many of us in Westeros,” she said as she turned and pointed to the temple. “This temple is unmatched in spiritual energy. The masters knew you were coming,” she said before laughing,   
  
“I’m assuming you wish to try to speak to your past lives,” she asked as Arya nodded,   
  
“Yes I’d like that,” she said as the girl nodded,   
  
“My name is Rupa,” she said as Gendry looked at her,   
  
“What’s with the hair,” he asked, having never seen a girl like her before,   
  
“Ah yes. I recently became a master. These marks are a sign of that,” she said as Arya smiled,   
  
“Congratulations,” she said room looked to the Bison. “This Bogi. He’s one of the last four Sky Bison in the world. He’s here to help transport you,” she said before looking to the crew as Gendry looked at the bison in fear,   
  
“It’s fine Gendry,” Arya said as she launched herself up the Bison’s back with earth as Rupa helped others who could not bend they're way up.   
  
Once everyone was on board Rupa sat in the front of grabbed the reins,   
  
“Bogi yip yip,” she commanded as they took off. As they flew Arya held onto Nymeria as if her life was ending. Worried the direwolf might fall.  


* * *

As they landed on the top of the temple Arya took note of how empty it was.

  
“Is it always like this,” she asked as Rupa nodded,   
  
“Yes, the masters have been protecting this place for thousands of years,” she said as Erner spoke,   
  
“Rupa, then why are you here. Are the masters you're parents,” he asked as Rupa looked away,   
  
“I came here to train. I’ve been asked to take you to the Head Monk. We will take you to where you must go,” Rupa said before adding,   
  
“But only the Avatar and her team. The rest of you must wait,” she said as Gendry glanced at the crew and Jackar nodded,   
  
“It’s fine Arya,” he said as Rupa bent him down with air.   
  
As Arya looked around see looked to a massive doorway and stared. She felt drawn to it. Like it was a part of her very soul.    
  
“Arya… Arya”   
  
“Arya,” Gendry yelled as he shook her body and she snapped back,   
  
“I’m sorry what,” she said in shock as Rupa sighed,   
  
“That door leads to where we will take you. I guess you're drawn to it,” she said as she looked to the crew,   
  
“Master Kala will bring you food and other needs. But for now I must take the Avatar to meet with the Master,” she said as Arya looked at her friend and they followed her direwolf in toe.    


As the trio entered a room they took in the site. It was bland like most of the place. A large long room lit by windows and outside light and a man sat at the front on a cushion. He smiled as he looked at Arya,   
  
“Arya, It’s an honor,” he said as he lowed his head in a bow and Arya waved her hands,   
  
“It’s no big deal. Thank you for your help,” she said as he nodded.    
  
“My name is Master Anil. Leader of this band of nameless monks. We have lived here for generations. We don’t even know why but perhaps this is it,” he said as Arya nodded as Rupa spoke,   
  
“Anil, I think it’s time. I can imagine Arya’s been waiting for a long time,” she said as Arya nodded,   
  
“I know Korra wishes to speak with me so I need to go to this place,” she said as Anil nodded,   
  
“Yes the room of life,” he said as they started their walk.   


If Arya was being honest with herself she was almost let down when they arrived. There seemed to be nothing about this place that wasn’t normal. In fact it was almost not normal how empty it was. As Anil stopped Arya took in the room.   
  
It was small and only held sitting mats as her eyes made the way to the door. It was massive. She had never seen anything like it as Anil nodded to her along with Rupa.   
  
“In there is the Room Of Life. You must go in alone and meditate,” he said as Arya nodded. She had never meditated in her life. But she felt ready as she looked to her friends,   
  
“Wait for me,” she said as they nodded before looking to the direwolf and glaring,   
  
“And you stay,” she ordered kindly before turning to the door as she turned,   
  
“How the fuck do I open it,” she asked in confusion as Anil laughed and smile,   
  
“Air Bending,” he said as he moved his hands forward with grace blowing wind forward as the door open. Arya turned and smiled as she entered the room.  


* * *

Arya Stark was never one to dwell on things like how pretty something was. But the sight before her she could not help. It was like a forest inside a building. The grass green as she had ever seen. The light yellow and peaceful. The river’s sounds could put her to sleep as she sat down and crossed her legs. She pressed her closed fists onto one another and closed her eyes. She felt odd as she opened her eyes and she seemed to be somewhere else. 

  
She looked around and found herself on what appeared to be a roof. As she glanced over at the side. She saw odd flying metal things in the sky. They held signs she could not read. Some even had moving pictures of odd-looking men on them. One of them showed a black-haired. Green-eyed boy in odd clothes with odd letters next to it. She was taken out of her thoughts before she could look more.   
  
“It says No Bolin No Bo Win,”    
  
She turned her head around and her eyes grew wide. A woman stood wearing a dark blue sleeveless tunic and with dark blue arm warmers. A brown belt with a white centerpiece around her waist. What looked like a brown skirt that split in the middle and dark blue pants that came close to being black and combat boots. Her eyes a light blue and her brown hair not reaching her shoulders. Arya stared in wonder,   
  
“Avatar Korra,” she said as Korra looked at her and smiled,    
  
“It’s wonderful to meet you properly Arya. You sure took a while,” she said, her voice kind and filled with wisdom.    
  
Arya jumped back before moving to enter a curtsy before realizing she was not wearing a dress. So she couldn’t. Normally she would never do such a thing. But shouldn’t she now.   
  
_ “Korra’s me right? Shouldn’t I be proper since it’s like treating yourself properly? Ugh This is confusing,”  _ Arya thought    
  
She jumped up, her face red as Korra let out a small laugh,   
  
“Like this Arya,” she said as she gently placed her fist in the center of her palm and bowed before her as Arya followed her example,   
  
“Good Arya” Korra said as she plopped herself down on the ground crossing her legs.   
  
“Sit we have much to discuss,” Korra said as Arya nodded and Korra spoke,   
  
“I’m sure you have many things you’d like to ask me,” she asked as Arya nodded before speaking,   
  
“Why am I the Avatar! Korra. There hasn’t been an Avatar in so long,” Arya said as Korra smiled softly,   
  
“That’s a loaded question child,” she said as she pressed her lips together as if thinking before grinning,   
  
“But it does tie into what we must discuss so can we put it away for now,” she said as Arya nodded,   
  
“What is my duty,” she asked as Korra smiled,   
  
“Family, Duty, Honor. You're mothers words,” she said as Arya nodded before Korra spoke,    
  
“The Avatar's duty is to maintain balance among kingdoms and cultures of the world. To bring peace. At the moment the world is the most out of balance it’s ever been because of me and now it falls to you,” Korra said as Arya looked at her,   
  
“What do you mean,” she asked as Korra’s eyes seemed to grow heavier,   
  
“Arya, perhaps it’s time to talk about what happened,” she said as Arya nodded Korra looked down,   
  
“The world wasn’t always like this. It was once divided between Four Nations and the Avatar kept the balance between them,” Korra said as Arya cut her off,   
  
“Then what happened!,” she said as Korra looked down.   
  
“Near the end of my time as Avatar a new evil rose up,” Korra said before looking away,   
  
"When you were a girl your old nan spoke of the dead beyond the wall right," Korra asked as the new Avatar gave a nodded.  
  
"Arya. The so-called White Walkers are real,” Korra said as Arya’s head shot up,   
  
“What!,” she shouted as Korra nodded,   
  
“The living dead brought back by a great spiritual evil,” Korra said slowly   
  
“Who,”   
  
“The Night King,”    
  
Arya stared in horror as Korra spoke,   
  
“The Night King rose over ten billion years ago and battled me and I lost,” she said Arya took a breath,   
  
“How you're the Avatar,” she asked as Korra looked at her. Her eyes meeting hers as she spoke,   
  
“Because the Night King is as strong as we are. He can bend all four elements as well,” Korra said as Arya’s face seemed to freeze,   
  
“He hurt me so badly the Avatar Spirit was hurt and it took so long for the cycle to begin once more,” Korra said before continuing,   
  
“He did something. Something that killed the world and everyone on it. Restarted everything and I’m sure he’s trying to figure out how to do it once more,” Korra said as Arya stood up taking a step back,   
  
“That is why you must master the elements and defeat him. Arya,” Korra still had more to say but Arya cut her off,  
  
"Stop!," she shouted as Korra gazed at her sadly,  
  
"why now. Why tell me this now," Arya asked in worry as Korra frowned.   
  
“Arya The Night King is stronger in the winter as are his white walkers,” Korra said before looking into Arya’s eyes not stopping, 

  
“Arya if you don’t defeat the Night King before the Winter Comes,” Korra paused, “there won't be a world left to save anymore,” she said Arya nodded slowly. Fear filling her as Korra must have sensed her fear.    
  
“I had been the Avatar for over eighty years. I was old. You can do this for you have done it before” Korra said as Arya took a deep breath,   
  
“But that’s not all. This world. This Game Of Thrones. It must end” Korra said as Arya nodded,

  
“I know Korra,” she said sadly. Before adding,  
  
"Winter Is Coming," she said her house words as the Avatar nodded with a smile,  
  
"Yes, and when winter comes only the Avatar can keep humanity alive," Korra told her as Arya nodded,  
  
"Fitting those are my house words," she joked as Korra nodded with a playful grin,  
  
"is it fitting or is it fate," Korra said as Arya raised a confused brow. Before something, she had worried and wondered for months came crashing back into her mind.  
  
“Korra I’m worried about my sister,” she said before adding,   
  
“I left Sansa with those monsters,” she said as Korra smiled,   
  
“Young Arya. Your sister Is indeed in trouble. That is clear. Have you ever thought about how they must be treating the Avatar’s sister,” Korra said as Arya stared at her in horror,   
  
“I need to save her,” Arya said as Korra smiled,   
  
“Arya. Do What You Must. You can do it for you have done it before countless times.” She said before adding,  
  
"Arya you must go now. Your friends await you" Korra told her as Arya look at her in wonder,   
  
“Korra how will I speak with you,” she started as Korra laughed,   
  


_ “When you need me, Arya. You will find a way,”_

* * *

Sansa wanted to kill the King as she was forced into his bedchambers. Joffrey was many things. But untrained in her weakness was not one of them.    
  
_ “He waited for the sun to start rising,”  _ Sansa thought in fear. She, in all honesty, might be able to take Joffrey if she had the element of surprise and a full moon. She had not been trained in combative waterbending. But she still knew her element and with the power of the full moon a waterbender even untrained in combat is deadly.   
  
Joffrey stood in the center of the room. His eyes colder than she had ever seen,   
  
“You're going to tell me everything I need to know to capture the Avatar,” he said before adding,   
“Don't even try with that “I don’t know” bullshit,” he said as Sansa glared,   
  
“What would you even want to know,” Sansa said softly as Joffrey glared,   
  
“How would you lure her out, Break her. Make her turn herself over to us The Avatar is a threat to you're King’s rule ,” he said as Sansa took a breath and raised her eyes to meet his. This man killed her father.   
  
_ “I won’t dishonor my family” _   
  
“The lone wolf dies but the pack survives. My King. I will never help you” Sansa said. Her voice low like a growl. How dare he. How dare he try to make her turn on her family in such a manner. He wasn’t even secretive about it!

Joffrey pulled out a dagger she hadn’t even seen and spoke,   
  
“Turn around. I’m going to cut off that gown,” he said as Sansa’s hands moved. She could kill him right now. Form a dagger of water and turn it to ice and cut his head off.    
  
“If I see a hint of water. I swear what’s about to happen will seem like nothing compared to what I’ll do,”    
  
Her hands froze in fear. As he cut her dress and if fell to the floor. 

Joffrey slid his hand along her inner thigh, then rammed two fingers up inside her. Sansa let out a gasp of pain.    
  
“You will learn what happens to liars,”    


* * *

Arya exited the Room Of Life. The knowledge Korra had given her filling her head. If the Night King really could bend all four elements. Then she knew she was the only one who could stop him. But she needed to save her sister first.    
  
As she walked closer to the group she thought of her family. She thought of Bran and Rickon in Winterfell. She thought of Jon at the wall. She wondered what Robb had chosen to do. He was Lord Of Winterfell now. She tried not to think of her mother. She wondered if her mother would even let her in Winterfell as she was now.    
  
“Arya,” Rupa’s voice called her out of her thoughts,   
  
“Is everything alright,” she asked as Arya took a breath,   
  
“Gendry, Erner. I need to go to King's Landing. I need to save my sister. She’s in trouble. I’ll tell you what we talked about in private later,” she said as Anil cut her off,   
  
“Arya. You have a mission now,” he asked as she nodded and he smiled,   
  
“Then we will give you our Sky Bison. The firstborn of the parents,” he said as Gendry’s eyes shot open,   
  
“Really!,” he nearly shouted as Anil,    
  
“Yes you're crew can sail back on the ship. But you and your friends can fly. You will be able to cover more ground that way,” he told her as Arya nodded as Erner smiled,   
  
“Master thank you so much,” he said as Anil laughed,   
  
“Now, now none of that. You're a master yourself aren’t you,” Anil said as Erner nodded as he continued,   
  
“You go talk to your crew. We will ready for your departure. Assuming you wish to leave now Avatar,” he asked as Arya nodded smiling,   
  
“Yes that would be wonderful,” she told the master as Rupa looked at her,   
  
“Arya when the time comes if you’d have me. I’d be honored to teach you airbending,” she said as Arya nodded,   
  
“Thank you. I’m not nearly close to air yet though,” she told them as Rupa nodded. 

As Arya stood on the top of the edge of the temple facing the crew she had traveled with. She could not help but feel guilty. Gendry was off helping gather food for Nymeria during the trip.   
  
“I’m sorry to do this,” Arya said as Zakar met her gaze,   
  
“Arya. I don’t know what Korra said but… Your father was one of the most honorable men in the Seven Kingdoms. I know no child of him would leave like this without reason. You're the Avatar after all,” he said before looking to the crew and speaking once more,   
  
“We will be fine,” he said as Rupa walked over to them. Behind her a Sky Basion.    
  
“Arya this is Tito,” she said as Arya smiled and carefully placed her hand on his nose,   
  
“Thank you for helping,” she said as their eyes met. Somehow she knew he understood. 

Abla looked at Arya as she climbed up onto the bison to started to check to make sure they had all their stuff.    
  
“Arya. Thank you for everything” she said as Arya nodded her head,   
  
“Just get home self and stay together all right,” Ayra said as Gendry arrived and started loading the last of the supplies onto the bison. Arya stared sadly at Abla as she shook her head,  
  
"I'm sorry about this," she said.

* * *

Arya sat at the front of its head and grabbed the reins. She did as Rupa had done before and spoke as she moved them,

  
“Tito. Yip Yip,” she said as Tito took to the sky and she smiled,   
  
“Thank you for everything!” she said the team flew off out of sight.

As Tito flew through the sky. The sun started to set. As Arya sat on the saddle and stared at Gendry and Erner as she told them of the words Korra had spoken. She watched as Gendry fell back and placed his hand on his face,   
  
“So you're saying this Night King is trying to destroy the world,” Erner asked as Arya nodded,   
  
“Yes,” she said simply as Gendry sighed,   
  
“You said we are going to King's Landing. Why?” he asked as Arya looked away.    
  
“My sister is trapped. I’m worried they’ll hurt her,” she said as Gendry nodded.   
  
Erner nodded as he spoke,   
  
“Tell me if I’m wrong but at the rate, we are traveling we should be in King's Landing in a month,” he said as Arya nodded,   
  
“Yes, but we will need to stop so Tito can rest.. Plus I’m sure Nymeria would like being on the ground,” Arya said as she gently rubbed Nymeria’s head. Erner nodded,   
  
“Good can we go to sleep now,” he said.   
  
Arya agreed. It had been a long day.    
  
End Of Chapter Seven   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the big chapter I've been hyping up! Super happy to have it out. The Night King is our big bad for those that haven't guessed. Korra was showing visions from her battle with the Night King to Arya in chapter one. Now we head to Kings Landing with goal of saving Sansa and Arya will soon begin her firebending training. How does the Night King bend more than one element? Where does he come from? Tell your thoughts bellow.


	8. Return To Westeros

Chapter Eight Return To Westeros

  
Arya sat across from Gendry with a frown as she watched Erner heat dinner. Soup from the temple atop Tito’s saddle. Tito sat in the sea as he slept. It had been three weeks since they first left the temple.   
  
“You know Arya,” Gendry started as she looked at him,   
  
“it’s lucky the water is warm enough for Tito to rest since there are no islands to stop on around here,” he said as Arya took her soup from Erner,   
  
“Thanks. Erner. Can’t wait to try myself,” Arya said ignoring Gendry causing him to ground.   
  
“Yeah, when we arrive in Westeros tomorrow we can finally properly start creating fire,” he said as Arya smiled. Gendry smiled as he took a sip of soup and smiled,   
  
“This is really good. The temperature is perfect,” he said as Ayra nodded. She glanced up at the moon in the sky. Arya looked down from the bison's back to Nymeria who was swimming in the sea.   
  
“Nymeria come on up girl it’s getting dark,” Arya called as the direwolf let out a sad bark and Arya frowned,   
  
“I’d come down and play if I could waterbend really! But it’s too late to be swimming,” Arya said as the direwolf made her way up the bison’s tail. 

* * *

Gendry sighed as he glared at the man in front of him. He had been tasked with buying food while Arya had her first lesson. The task seemed simple enough. Arya being a lady. Did have some money on her when they fled Kings Landing. They had not had to spend any of it due to being given supplies for helping in a few places. Though now back with a clear goal he figured they’d be getting less help. He still wasn’t sure why the Lord Of Storm's End had helped them. The man before him was clearly young. Around One And Five. But gods he pissed him off. 

“I’m telling you one hundred Dragon Coins,” the man said as Gendry fought the urge to scream,  
  
“And I’m telling you. I may not have had lessons but I wasn’t born yesterday. It’s a loaf of fucking bread!,” Gendry shouted as the man sighed,   
  
“Fine, I’ll take what you gave me. Just get the fuck out,” he shouted back as Gendry glared and grabbed the bread and exited the shop.   
  
Compared to the other towns they had been to this was probably the worst. Many of the men were missing. Mostly young men to head the shops and girls. Some elderly woman seemed to be leading things. He saw an older woman with greyish hair in a nearby shop. Standing at the counter.   
  
As Gendry approached he saw they appeared to sell dresses for the girls in the town. Not the kind a lady would wear but dresses none the less.   
  
“I should buy Arya one,” he thought with a grin. She’d be so upset. It was too easy to tease her and he loved the way she’d argue back with him. He shook his head as he walked up to her and spoke,   
  
“You think you could tell me what’s going on. Where are the men” he asked immediately regretting his words as he realized how rude it was? He was thankful that she simply nodded with a frown. 

  
“The War of course. They were taken to fight by knights from Lannisport,” she told him sadly as his eyes grew wide. They had been gone for almost three months,   
  
“What war if you don’t mind me asking,” Gendry said as she looked surprised.

“The Seven Kingdoms are at war with one another. There calling it the War Of The Five Kings,” she said as he took a deep breath and sighed,  
  
“Fuck,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“They never think of us. What this does. They take everything,” she said as he nodded before she adding,   
  
“ I think there all scared. Rumor is the Avatar Of Legend is back,” she said as his eyes grew wide,   
  
“Really” he faking his shock.   
  
“Yes. Every Lord, Lady and Kings is looking for her. The bounties are massive,” she said as he took a breath.   
  
“Really, How much,” he asked as she sighed,   
  
“I’ve seen the poster for her myself. A Lady. Arya Of House Stark. The King says one billion Dragon Coins,” she said as Gendry froze.   
  
_ “That’s a lot of fucking. Money. She said there's a poster! There must be a painting or something! Fuck,” _   
  
“Well thank you but I must be going,” he said as the old lady nodded before smiling,   
  
“Would you like to buy a dress for any girl,” she asked hopefully at the idea of money before adding,   
  
“You’ve been nice and seem lost so I’d give you a discount,” she pushed as Gendry shook his head. The idea as a joke was nice. But Arya would just throw it away or cut it up to make it more like her boy clothes. The money would be wasted,   
  
“I do know a girl but she’s not big on dresses and as fun as it would be to tease her with one. She’d just get rid of it,” he said with a laugh as the woman nodded,   
  
“Yes. I would not want you to waste the money if she would not wear it even once,” she told him as he nodded before exiting the shop.   
  
“Ok finish shopping then back to camp,” he said to himself. 

* * *

Arya smiled as she tugged at her undershirt. She stood across from Erner. Tito had landed near Ocean Road. To rest and so Gendry could go into a nearby town and gather more food. But also so she could finally start her firebending training. She could not help but feel somewhat nervous. Ever since Amants, She had only created smoke a few times and even then smoke was still smoke. It wasn’t fire.   
  
Erner stood in front of her as he moved to the side. He moved his fist forward. Bursts of fire flew from his fist in the form of a stream of fire. As the fire fades into the air he lowered his hands and faced her. 

“Today we are going to create fire,” he said as Arya nodded.   
  


“As we have spoken of power in firebending comes from the breath,” Erner said as his eyes met hers.   
  
“Breath becomes energy within the body, which is released in the form of fire. breath and release,” he said as Arya nodded and looked forward. 

  
“Inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth,” he said as Arya took a deep breath through her nose and pushed her arm forward.   
  
Fire flew from her fist. The blast was small. But they were very real flames. Arya stared at it for a moment before smiling,   
  
“I did it!,” she said as she threw another fist forward creating another blast as Erner allowing his mouth to hang open,   
  
“Arya you're a natural!” he almost shouted as she smiled.   
  
“Well, it kinda feels like Earthbending. Like the force needed I guess,” Arya said struggling to explain it. Knowing no one else could ever understand what bending another element felt like. 

* * *

By the time Gendry returned Arya’s body felt like it was on fire. Her muscles hurt but she knew the results were worth it. In just a few short hours she had gotten the basics down and could produce basic fire blasts.  
  
“Gendry!,” she shouted. Happy for an excuse to stop for the day. It had been hours since they started and the element was still new to her.   
  
Erner shot her an amused glare, “did I say you could stop” he asked amused as she laughed,   
  
“I’ve been doing this for hours. I feel like I’m going to pass out,” she said as he sighed,   
  
“I guess,” he said sarcastically before adding, “I’m not going to try to understand what bending fire is like for you,” he said with a laugh.   
  
“It’s so weird. You’d think I’d feel strange but it feels..” she stopped looking for the right words before speaking, “right. Normal,” she said as Gendry smiled,   
  
“Could I see some fire” he said almost pleading and Arya smiled brightly as she threw her hand forward creating a blast of flames,   
  
“No fucking way!” Gendry shouted in shock Arya allowed herself to smirk as she walked over and grabbed a bag.

“Did you get anything good?” Erner asked as Gendry nodded,  
  
“I was able to get some bread but even more then that I learned something,” Gendry said   
  
“The Seven Kingdoms are at war. There calling it the War Of The Five Kings,” Gendry said as Arya sighed,   
  
“Fucking great. It’s been a few months and there at war,” she said in disappointment as Erner looked at her as they sat down,   
  
“Well Arya. There is no way we can do anything about it at the moment. You’ve only just created you're first flames. Without you at your best nothing can be done,” he said before Gendry glared,   
  
“Yeah she’s knows that! But even with the Avatar. The Seven Kingdoms will need to work together to fight the White Walkers,” he said as he looked to Arya for confirmation as she hung her head. 

“If what Avatar Korra told me about the Night King is true. I’m not even sure I’ll be able to beat him. Much less an army,” she said lowly as Gendry sighed,  
  
“Arya. You’ve known you were the Avatar for half a year. You have plenty of time to master the elements,” he said as she sighed,   
  
“Yeah thanks Gendry,” she said before looking at them and adding

  
“So what about some food, Firebending is tiring and I’m hungry,” she said as her Firebending Master looked at Gendry and he laughed as he began to open the bag of food he had returned with.

As they sat around the collected firewood. Gendry looked nervously at Erner.   
  
“You sure about this,” he asked in fear as Arya raised her fist over the wood.   
  
“Half and half, On one half we get food. On another she blows us the fuck up and we are horriblly scared ” Erner said calmly as Arya glared at them,   
  
“I can hear you boys,” she spat in anger as Gendry stood a step back before she threw her arm forward. The fire was massive and sent her flying back. As she crashed into the ground she looked up as she coughed in pain.   
  
“See cooking fire,” she said softly as she forced herself up. 

Erner laughed, “we are going to need to work on you're control. You're lucky you weren’t burned,” he said as Arya frowned but nodded in agreement.  
  
“Hey Arya! This is really good,” Gendry called as he placed his fish on a stick and placed it over the fire.   
  
“See Erner. I did it,” she said as he glared at Gendry,   
  
“You're not helping Gendry,” he said as Gendry laughed,   
  
“I said the fire was good. Never said bending was good,” he said as Arya poked him with Needle.   
  
“Damn Bull,” she cursed as he glared,   
  
“That wasn’t very ladylike Milady,” he said as Arya summoned a chunk of earth to her hand,   
  
“Saying something Gendry,” she asked with a glare as he shook his head,   
  
“No not at,” he said with a pause before adding “Milady,” as Arya screamed.   
  
“I’m not a lady so stop,” she warned her eyes narrowing as if she was staring down a foe. 

  
Erner decided to intervene and save himself from their argument.   
  
“Gendry did you discover anything else in town. He said trying to get the two younger ones under control as he turned and shook his head,   
  
“Only one thing and that’s you're a wanted woman,” he said as Arya laughed,   
  
“Yeah, I figured that,” she said before Gendry shook his head,   
  
“Like wanted for a lot,”   
  
“How much,” Arya asked as he looked away,   
  
“A lot”   
  
“That’s not an answer dummy,”   
  
“It's really not that big a deal,”   
  
“Well, it is to me,”   
  
“ Why is it such a big deal Milady”   
  
“Don’t call me that,”   
  
“Then stop asking!”   
  
“Tell me”   
  
“No”   
  
“Please,”   
  
“Gendry I will landslide you're ass”   
  
“No you won’t,”   
  
“Gendry I swear to the gods I will stab you,”   
  
“One Billion Dragon Coins!” he said with a shout as Arya’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“Fuck… That is a lot of money… shit”   
  


Erner opened his mouth,  
  
“Hey’s it’s not that bad. That’s pretty small for the world's only hope,” he said as Arya laughed,   
  
“It’s just that’s so much money,” 

* * *

Erner rubbed his eyes as Tito flew through the air. He looked forward to the saddle to see Arya at Tito’s head resting into Nymeria’s fur. Gendry in the middle his head on the saddle as he slept. He turned and smiled as he felt the sunrise and his power grow ever so slightly.   
  
As he looked down over the edge he saw trees. The trio was getting close to Kings Landing and their goal of reaching Sansa Stark would soon be complete. As he looked down at the dirty road miles below he heard it.   
  
“HELP ME!”   
  
He looked down to see what appeared to be an old man surrounded by bandits.   
  
“Arya,” he said as she forced herself up with a yawn and looked over the edge.   
  
“How do you want to handle this,” he said as she glared.   
  
Arya wasn’t stupid she knew if she wanted to save Sansa it was best no one knew she was near Kings Landing but on the other hand,   
  
“If we do nothing he’ll die,” she said as she glanced at Gendry,   
  
“Gendry wake up,” she ordered as she steered Tito to the battle.

* * *

  
As they landed with a slam. Tito flapping his tail to blow a few bandits away as Arya watched.   
  
_ “It’s easy to forget Tito’s an airbender, _ ” she thought before jumping down and slamming into the earth.   
  


Erner stood next to her as they took in the environment. There were at least twenty bandits the old man on the ground holding his bleeding leg as Arya smirked.  
  
Arya pulled her hands above her head creating a wall of earth to block a water whip as she kicked her right leg into the wall sending it slamming it into the bandit. She smiled as she threw her right fist forward as if going for a punch and fire blasted out. Sending more bandits flying as they stared.   
  
“It’s Arya Stark! Kill her and we’ll be fucking rich,” one of the men. Likely the leader ordered with a yell as she was rushed. 

  
Erner joined her creating two fire daggers as he rushed forward and slammed them into the eyes of one of the bandits.   
  
Gendry moved to grab Arya’s needle from atop Tito as he watched her sidestep an attack from an airbender and kick the grounding creating a small hill in the dirt ground for him to trip over. As his body moved forward with a fall Arya blasted him with a mighty blast of poorly controlled fire.   
  
Before he could fully process what was happening Erner had defeated the final bandit as he sighed. The two had done everything and he had been helpless to do anything. He looked up as he saw a bandit run off into the woods,   
  
“Arya!,” he shouted as she whipped around and shot a blast of fire at the man as he disappeared.   
  
Arya sighed, “well fuck,” she said   
  
He slid down Tito’s tail as he made his way over to Arya who was helping the man up.   
  
“You alright,” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“You're Arya Stark…. I see the stories are true then,” he said referring to her ability to bend another element. Arya nodded,   
  
“I’m the Avatar,” she said with a hint of pride in her voice before asking,   
  
“What were you doing out here,” her words caused the man to look away.   
  
“I’m trying to make my way over to a nearby town near Blueburn to visit my son. He’s getting married,” the man explained as Arya nodded,   
  
“Why are you not with him already,” Erner asked skeptical as he sighed,   
  
“I’m not in the best shape in my old age and I grow ill easily. But his wife wanted to marry in her home and he agreed so I was forced to travel,” he said as Erner nodded,   
  
“Well listen goo,” he started before Arya looked the elder man in the eye and spoke,   
  
“I will escort you to your son's wedding,” she said calmly as he stared at her in shock,   
  
“Why would!” he almost shouted. He didn’t understand why a highborn girl who held the title of Avatar would drop everything for him,   
  
“I’m the Avatar now you think you can fly,” she asked as he looked at Tito and shook his head,   
  
“I can’t ride a horse without getting sick,” he told her as she nodded and Erner spoke,   
  
“Well what can we do then,” he asked as Arya looked away.   
  
_ “Sansa I’m sorry. Hold out a little bit longer,” _ She thought   
  
“We will travel on foot then,” Gendry said beating her to her own words as she nodded,   
  
“I will get you to your town safely you have my word,” she said as Erner nodded,   
  
“It’s not a big deal were traveling that way anything,” he said as Gendry nodded,   
  
“Besides it will be nice to have someone else around here,” he joked as the old man nodded,   
  
“Thank you so much Milady Avatar,” he said with a bow as Arya glared,   
  
“ I’m no lady,” she coldly as he nodded,   
  
“Whatever you say Avatar,” the old man said as Arya nodded before adding,   
  
“Are you ok to walk,” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“Yes, the bleeding wasn’t that bad. Just maybe a bit slow for a few hours,” he said as Arya nodded   
  
“That’s fine now let’s get going,”   
  
  
End Of Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter. This one is set up for the next chapter which will be out on Friday. It's a Gendry chapter. Here we got some Arya and Gendry Fluff as well as her learning about the War Of The Five Kings. We also saw her firebend for the first time and she's really good at it! Arya's mindset is perfect for firebending. It won't be easy for every element don't worry.


	9. Gendry The Blacksmith

Chapter Nine Gendry The Blacksmith 

The elderly man looked at the Avatar’s Direwolf as she dug her teeth into a fish in her mouth as they walked down the dirt road. Erner her Firebending Master looked at him,   
  
“You know you never told us your name,” he asked as Arya glanced at him and nodded,   
  
“Yeah what’s the deal,” she said as he laughed,   
  
“My name is Arton Avatar,” he said politely as Arya glared,   
  
“Just call me Arya,” she said hating the title. She could barely produce controlled flames.   
  
As she turned forward she caught site of Gendry walking ahead and glared,   
  
_ “What’s his problem,”  _

* * *

So they traveled for days. Stopping each day to allow Erner to continue Arya’s training. Arton watched in amazement as Arya formed a circular motion with her arms dispersing Erner’s fire blast. However, as a smirk formed on her face she found herself being blasted back by another blast of fire. Knocking her to the ground,   
  


“So how far are we from your town,” Gendry asked as he sat next to Arton and looked at the sight with a sight,   
  
“I say we will be there in a day or two,” Arton said with a smile as Gendry nodded and looked down at the sight of Arya and Erner.    
  
_ “I couldn’t even do anything during that last battle, If only I had a weapon,” _ he thought with disappointment as Arton looked at him,   
  
“The Avatar told me you're a smith,” he said as Gendry nodded,   
  
“Well I was,” he said with a grumble. He missed the forge. He always felt at home hammering away.    
  
“My sons a smith,” Arton said with pride as Gendry smiled,   
  
“That’s nice,” he said as he glanced up as Arya stormed passed him. Clearly her training had not ended the way she wanted. 

_ “Firebending looks hard,”  _ Gendry thought before standing and opening his mouth which he would soon find out was a mistake.    
  
“Would you like some water Milady,”    
  
“Fuck off,” she said as she shoved him to the ground as she walked passed him.    


“Guess training went well”   


* * *

As the group continued there travels. As they approached the town they decided to leave Tito hidden in the woods. Nymeria was one thing but the massive Sky Bison would bring too much attention.    
  
“Sorry about this Tito,” Erner said as he placed some hay in front of the bison. Arya nodded at the beast as it blew air from its mouth knocking her back,   
  
“We said sorry!” Arya said with an angry shout as the old man Arton smiled,

  
“Perhaps he could be your teacher Young Avatar,” he joked as Arya glared at him

* * *

They quickly found their way to the small town. Arya smiled as she looked around the town. She smiled as she patted Nymeria. Nymeria had always been massive but she wasn’t going to leave her alone in the woods. She was her best friend.    
  
Arya glanced around the town. The place was normal. Nothing more than wooden one-story houses and simple shops. The streets empty. Arton frowned and looked to the Avatar.   
  
“Where is everyone,” she asked as it happened. The earth around them shot over her and Erner’s feat as water wrapped around they're arms. Arton and Gendry fell to the ground as a man burst from the shadows and attack his body with speedy jabs.    
  
Arya turned to try to see what was happening as she and Erner were attacked by two men. They're strikes setting her body on fire with pain.   
  
_ “I can’t bend!!” _ She thought in panic as she felt her legs shut down and she fell to the ground limply.

  
Gendry looked in horror as a man dressed in red light armor walked out from behind the buildings and smiled as a man grabbed Arya’s hair bending her neck back.   
  
“The King will reward us greatly for this prisoner,” the man said as other bandit spoke    
  
“Harrin, why not kill her,” he asked as Harrin as he dropped Arya’s head and smiled.    
  
“Because we don’t understand what happened in Kings Landing. What triggered that great power,” he said as two more bandits tied her and Erner’s wrists.   
  
“Bring the firebender as well. The Avatar’s teacher could fetch a price as well,” he said as Gendry’s eyes snapped shut.  


* * *

Gendry shot up as pain filled his sides. He laid room. Poorly lit by He wasn’t sure what had happened. They had been attacked by Bandits!    
  
_ “The one that got away! He knew we traveled with Arton,” Gendry thought before he stood up, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “They took Arya and  _ Erner! Why didn’t Arya fight back,” he thought in panic as the door opened,   
  
“I heard you heard were awake,” an older woman said as Gendry looked her over. She was beautiful. Long blond hair that reached her waist and a red dress. Green eyes,   
  
“I’m the wife of Arton’s son Tula or I will be his wife,” she said as he stared,   
  
“They took Arya!,” he shouted. This was really bad,   
  
“I know Arton calls them Blockers. They attack body parts and block bending,” she said as Gendry’s eyes grew wide,   
“So there not benders,” he asked before his eyes grew wide,   
  
“Is Arton alright,” he asked in panic as she nodded,   
  
“He’ll be fine,” she said as he looked down,   
  
“I couldn’t do anything,” he said as she moved to sit on the bed,   
  
“Arton’s recovering but when he awoke and told us about you he said you were a Smith,” Tula said as he nodded,

  
“Is all I’ve ever done and ever since I met Arya and Erner I’ve just put them in danger. They're these a great benders and I’m just… A guy good with a hammer that he can’t use,” he said as Tula nodded,   
  
“Why not,” Tula asked as she smiled,   
  
“Why because I’m useless in a fight,” he said as Tula laughed,   
  
“When I was your age I had three siblings. All great airbenders,” she said as his eyes grew wide,   
  
“You're from a family of airbenders that’s a bit rare,” he said as she laughed,   
  
“Yes but I hated it. They all got these great jobs with bending. It was easy with airbending being somewhat rare,” she said as he laughed,   
  
“Tell me bout it,” he said before she smirked,   
  
“But I was a great sewer. So I opened my own little dress shop,” she said as he looked at her,   
  
“I’ll never be able to fly in the sky but I know what I’m good at,” she said before adding,   
  
“You're strong. You have to be. To be a Smith,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“Yeah so,” he asked as she grinned,   
  
“You said you're good with a hammer that you can never use right,” she asked before adding,   
  
“So take my husband’s hammer and make something you can use,” she said as he looked up at her.   
  
“Tula how long was I out,” Gendry asked as Tula smiled,   
  
“Only a few hours. The wolf,” she said before he stopped her,   
  
“Direwolf,”    
  
“Whatever. I’m sure it can track its master,” Tula said as he nodded.   
  
_ “Arya and Erner have saved my life countless times now. I’ve got to save them,” _ _   
_ _   
_ “Tula could I use your husband’s forge,” he asked as she nodded,   
  
“Of course follow me,” she said as he stood and followed her to the door,   
  
“Why to help me,” he asked her. He knew it was rude but he had to know,   
  
“Arton told me how you all helped him. I’m only helping save the Avatar in return,” Tula said as he nodded,   
  
“Where’s your husband,” he asked as Tula sighed,   
  
“He’s with his father,” she said as Gendry looked down,   
  
_ “I’ll be there soon. Erner, Arya”   
_

* * *

Erner slumped into the tree Arya and he were tied to as the men ate.   
  


“So Arya... Can you like turn the glow on,” he asked as she glared,   
  
“No, Erner I can’t. I don’t even really know what that means and Needle is on Tito so we are fucked since we can’t bend,” she said as he sighed,   
  
“It’s called blocking,” he started as she snapped her head as he kept going,   
  
“Rumor is they block us from using the power in our bodies to bend,” he said as she spoke,   
  
“Well they keep doing it every hour so clearly it wears off,” Arya said as she slammed her feet into the ground.   
  
_ “Nope! No Earthbending!,”  
_

* * *

Gendry made his way into the forge as soon as he left the room. He allowed himself to smile as he took in the forge. Nothing like the one he worked for in Kings Landing his master Tobho Mott had owned.

Gendry could not help but wonder what Tobho would think of him now. Tobho Mott had always loved the stories about the Avatar. But to learn there real and fighting the King Of The Seven Kingdoms.    
  
“What would he think about me joining her in her mission,” he thought as he picked up the hammer. 

“I know just what I need,” Gendry thought as he looked around for what he needed as he got to work.    
  
“I don’t have time to mess around,” he said to himself as he took a breath and began to pound the hammer. 

He smiled at the singing of the steel.   


* * *

Daenerys watched as Illyrio waved his right hand in the air, rings glittering on his fingers. She tried not to smirk at the idea of heating them with a blast of fire from her fingers.    
  
“I have told you, all is settled. Trust me. The Khal has promised you a crown, and you shall have it.” he said with certainty as Viserys glared,   
  
“When,” 

“When the Khal chooses, He will have the girl first, and after they are wed he must make his way across the plains and present her to the dosh Khaleen at Vaes Dothrak. After that, perhaps. If the omens favor war.” Illyrio dragged out his last words. 

Viserys glared with impatience. “I piss on Dothraki omens. The Usurper sits on my father’s throne. How long must I wait?” 

Illyrio gave a shrug. “You have waited most of your life, great king. What are another few months, another few years?” he paused before adding,   
  
“Besides you’ve heard the rumors right,” he said, his voice uncertain as if he felt his own words to be nonsense. Daenerys thought back to some time ago as she had seen bright light fill the sky.   
  
“The Avatar Has Return,” Illyrio said as Viserys threw his head back and laughed,   
  
“The Avatar is a joke! A story. A song sung by little girls,” Viserys said as Daenerys countered    
  
“Then how do we explain that light from back then,” she said as Viserys glared at her,   
  
“You expect me to believe there is a man that can bend more than one element. It’s ridiculous!” 

Daenerys did everything she could not allow fire to steam from her nose as she huffed submitting with one last counter,   
  
“It’s rumored to be a girl you know,”    
  


Daenerys didn’t fully understand either. The Avatar was a legend known in the whole world about a hero who could bend. Water, Air, Fire, and Earth. The idea was outrageous. But bright light shooting into the sky wasn’t normal either.   


* * *

Gendry smiled as he placed the new weapon on the ground. A massive Warhammer perfect for his size. He gripped his fingers around the weapon’s handle as he rested it on his shoulder. He took in a breath as he left the forge and walked to find  Nymeria waiting for him. Her eyes resting on the road as she growled out.    
  
“You and Arya are close aren’t you” Gendry laughed as Nymeria nodded with a bark.    
  
“Can you track Arya,”    
  
Nymeria barked and lightly bit his hand   
  
“Ok, I get it! Of Course, you can,” Gendry joked 

The Direwolf didn’t like that.    
  
“Seven Hells! I’m sorry! Please stop biting me!” He yelled almost dropping his hammer. 

“Gendry,”    
  
Gendry turned at hearing his name spoken and his eyes grew wide,   
  
“Arton,” he said as he took in the old man held up by the black-haired young man. His Son. Gendry was sure.   
  
“Save the Avatar and return to the mission. You all hid it from me. But something is coming and we need the Avatar. Don’t we,” he asked gently as Gendry nodded,   
  
“Don’t worry. Things will work out,” he said as Nymeria took off. 

* * *

As a man came to deliver more blows to her body. Arya took in a breath and allowed herself to snarl.    
  
“I’m going to kill you all!” she screamed in rage. How dare they. She would not allow this. She would not be given to the King to be killed. She would not submit to them.    
  
“Do you're worse,” she ordered as the man began to move to block her but was stopped by a scream.    
  


_ “ _ _ Nymeria’s here!” _ Arya thought as it began.

* * *

Gendry frowned as he slid down from Nymeria. They hid behind bushes as he held his Warhammer tightly.

He took in the land. The campsite was filled with men. At least thirty of them. The only chance he had was free Arya and  Erner. He saw them in the middle tied to a massive tree. He watched as a man held his hands near Arya’s body,   
  
“If he’s blocked her. We are fucked!” he thought as he looked at the direwolf and made his move. He rushed out from the bush slamming his Warhammer into a man's head. As another turned to strike him  Nymeria knocked him to the ground.   
  
Nymeria like all direwolves was massive. As Arya told him. Towering over even some humans. She was almost the same size as her Master. 

Gendry avoided a blow from another man as he another hit the side of his stomach causing him to stumble.   
  
“Fuck!,” Gendry said as he kicked the man between the legs before turning and slamming his hammer into his stomach. Then he ran.    
  
And as the man was about to block the Avatar’s bending he slammed his Warhammer into his side as the man was knocked back. However due to his running at the time. The blow lacked the force it should have. 

So the man stood. Gendry smiled. The man may be standing but he was bleeding badly. As he drew his long sword Gendry close the space between them and rammed his hammer between the man’s legs. Right in his cock.    
  
Gendry turned as the man’s eyes grew wide as he fell to the ground. He could not tell if he was dead and quite frankly he didn’t care.

As this happened, he made his way to the tree and started to untie the rope. As the rope fell Arya and  Erner immediately calling Earth and Fire to they're hands.    
  
“I’m not letting you get away Lady Stark,”  A man dressed in yellow and red light armor said as he walked up them.   
  
“My name is Te and I could really use that reward money,” he said as Arya nodded,   
  
“Well you're not getting it!,” she said as she stepped passed Gendry raising her arms,   
  
Erner joined her on his other side and added, “We should kill them. Otherwise, they’ll warn the King we are close,” he said as both of them nodded before he added   
  
“Don’t worry Gendry we got it,” he said as Gendry saw what was happening. And he felt anger.

  
He could do this!    
  
“No,” Gendry said raising his hand in front of Arya, “I can take this guy,” he said as Te draws his sword. Arya looked in anger,   
  
“Gendry you don’t tell me what to,” she was stopped by Erner,   
  
“Arya this isn’t about you. Gendry wants this fight,” he said as Arya glared at her master.

“I must say. Telling the benders to stay out of it. I respect that,” Te said as he and Gendry’s blades met.   
  
Gendry swung his arms as he blocked a strike with his Warhammer. He moved to the side and pulled his arms back but it was clear he was outmatched. The man’s speedy sword was too much. But as he moved to swing Gendry dropped his left hand. Holding the Warhammer with only his right.   
  
As he stumbled to the side. He reached down to his waist and pulled something out.    
  
  
Arya’s eyes grew wide.    
  
It was Needle!   
  
Gendry held the tiny skinny sword and without warning rammed it forward. Into the man’s shoulder. As it’s pierced his poorly made light  armor. The armor so poorly made even needle could run through it. He had seen it the first time he saw the man.

As the man bit back a scream Gendry let go of Needle and placed both hands on his Warhammer. He slammed it into Te’s skull as his bones shattered and blood spilled onto Gendry’s face. As his body hit the floor Gendry turned and faced the benders.   
  
“Could you benders do that,” he said as he pulled Needle out and handed it to Arya. 

It was then Gendry realized the other men had realized what had happened in the past minute and turned around and saw men approaching them.

”Gendry that was great! But now what?” Arya asked as she sent raised small pointy pieces of earth from the ground and sent them flying to the chest of three men.    
  
Erner forced his hand forward creating a blast of fire.    
  
Gendry looked around as they heard a howl.   
  
He looked into the sky and a smile filled his face.   
  
“TITO!,” Arya yelled as the Sky Bison. Took in a breath and blew some of the men away as Arya burned one till his skin was pure burns with a blast of fire. 

As Gendry hit another man atop the head and before Arya rushed him.   
  
“You better not hit me with that,” she yelled as she grabbed him in her small arms and with a lunch of earth sent them flying into the air and onto Tito as  Nymeria and  Erner rushing up the tail as Gendry rolled off Arya and yelled,   
  
“Tito Yip Yip”

* * *

Gendry dropped his back onto Tito as the Bison flew into the night sky. Erner lit a candle with a light spark of fire,   
  
“Only doing this because today was fucked,” The firebending master said as he laughed,   
  
“Erner please don’t let her bend up here. She may kill us,” Gendry teased as Arya glared,   
  
“My control has gotten a lot better in the past few weeks,” she said with a glare.   
  
“How was Arton,” Erner Asked as Gendry smiled,   
  
“He’s good. Recovering,” he said as Arya glanced back,   
  
“Gendry where’s the food,” she asked as he scratched the back of his,   
  
“I don’t know I guess it fell off during the fight,” Gendry said as Erner laughed,   
  
“Whatever. Gendry you did well out there. Did you forge that Warhammer,” he asked as Gendry nodded and looked to Arya who let out a smile,   
  
“That was good. You can fight,” she said before Erner hit her,   
  
“And I’m sorry for assuming you couldn't I was wrong. I know nonbenders can be great fighters but I didn’t want to see yo-,” she started with her face growing redder by the word as he laughed.   
  
“Thank you, Arya. I understand,” he said as she punched his arm,   
  
“Good,”    
  
“Was the hitting necessary,”   
  
“Yes,”   
  
Erner sighed, “If you're done fighting like little babes then maybe we can go to fucking sleep!,” he yelled as the two glared at him.

* * *

  
  
The Night King stared at the spirit before him. His voice cracked as he spoke,

“In life, you failed,” he began as she glared forward,

“I didn’t fail! I got closer than anyone else! I killed him,” she shouted back as his White Walkers looked at her in fear,

“Your human father dying in prison says otherwise, You failed to bring the boy down” The Night King spat as he continued,

“In life, you failed. You stupidly believed a human could end them. Permanently. Your power was great. But there's is that of a god. In your old age, you learned to crossover into the Spirit World. A Power belonging only to the Avatar and few special humans. However, you're great mental instability. Your power to create fear in others allowed you to become a spirit and now I’ve brought you here to ask of you a task,” he said as she rose,

“What kind of task,” she asked calmly as he smiled a cold evil grin,

“You're favorite, Spirit Of Fear,” he said as she stood up and he let out a laugh,

“The Avatar Killing Kind,”

“It would be my pleasure,”

Chapter Nine End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Gendry has his Warhammer so he can take part in the action from now as things heat up and we start getting more fights. The Blockers are Chi Blockers. The skill exists that few practice it since trained benders can combat it easily. The only reason Arya and Ener fell was that they were caught off guard. Guesses for the figure at the end of the chapter. We also saw Daenerys in this chapter. Mostly rehashing canon there but you'll see a few hints to greater detail that will play a large role when she and Arya meet later down the line. Some of the later chapters are pretty long and I've been a bit busy so to avoid running out of content I'm slowing down to one chapter per week for the next week or two until things clear up with work.


	10. Arrival In King's Landing

Chapter Ten Arrival In King's Landing 

Arya took a breath as she jumped into the air and spun a kick. Fire burst from her right leg as she landed on the ground with a smirk. Erner blasted fire at her and she moved her right arm in a circular motion disrupting the fire. As the fire vanished she tripped falling to her rear.   
  
Erner lowered his arms as he laughed,   
  
“That’s enough, we will arrive at Kings Landing Tomorrow and you don’t want to hurt yourself before that,” he said calmly as she glared,   
  
“No I want to keep going,” she huffed as he glared,   
  
“That’s enough Arya,” he said as she sighed and stood before facing her friend,   
  
“Thank you Master Erner,” she said with a bow as he laughed,

  
“What have I said about calling me that,” he said with a laugh as he walked to camp. As Arya looked up to the moon. Tomorrow she’d enter Kings Landing. 

As she made her way from the clearing she had been training in and met with Gendry who sat by the fire she smiled as she saw it weakening.    
  
“Erner’s gone to sleep,” Gendry said as she sat across from him and blasted the fire lightly helping it regain its heat.    
  
“You're getting better,” he said as she smirked,   
  
“Did you expect anything less,” she smirked as Gendry shook his head,   
  
“For some reason, it doesn’t shock me you're a good firebender,” he said as she looked into the fire.   
  
“I can’t believe we are so close,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“We’ll save Sansa,” she said as his head shot up,   
  
“Hey she could teach you waterbending,” he said with a soft shout causing Arya to laugh. 

“Gendry my sister is a lady. She can’t fight,” Arya said before she looked away,   
  
“She’s the perfect lady,” she said before shaking her head,    
  
“What about you? You grew up there,” she asked as he looked down in what she thought was shame,   
  
“I feel guilty. Tobho Mott took me in. He taught me to smith. How do I repay that? I fucked off without a word. I don’t regret what I did. Helping you. I’m quite happy. But I just don’t know. I wish I had said something. Thanked him,” he said as she nodded in understanding before she spoke,   
  
“Sounds like he taught you a lot,” she said as he nodded. 

“He used to always scolded me about over melting steel. It was no way to treat good steel, he'd say. For my first longsword. He gave me a sweet piece of steel, and I knew just how I wanted to shape the blade. But then I met you,” he said as guilt filled her. 

“You can still make swords if you want. After we save Sansa I want to go to my family. You can make them for my brother Robb when we get to them.” Arya said as he smiled,   
  
“‘it’s not proper,” he said as she glared. How dare he. Didn’t he know that didn’t matter to her?    
  
“That doesn’t matter. It’s not proper for me to be traveling the world mastering all four elements but we are doing it because it stopped truly mattering the moment I learned I was the Avatar,” she said as he smirked,   
  
“I don’t think you’d care if you were a nonbender Milady,” he teased as she glared,   
  
“don’t call me milady!” Arya huffed as he laughed,   
  
“Why do you want to travel to your family right after saving Sansa if you don’t mind my asking,” Gendry said as she smiled,   
  
“I want to go to the wall. I want to ask my brother Jon to teach me waterbending,” Arya said before frowning.   
  
“And there my family?” she added somewhat confused. Of course, she wanted to see them. 

  
“I meant why is that the next step?” he asked with a huff   
  
Arya smiled brightly, “My brother Jon is amazing. He’s the best Waterbender I’ve ever seen next to my.. Father,” she said her words trailing off at the mention of her father. Ever since her father was killed she has been moving. Either to find a Firebending teacher or to meet with Korra. Now she had to save Sansa and start learning waterbending. Gendry frowned as he spoke,   
  
“I’ve heard about your father even before I met him. He’s a legendary bender. The kind they say could fight sixty men and win” Gendry said.

Arya laughed a sad laugh, “I’m not sure about that. I never did see him fight for real but some of the things he could do,” she said with a small hint of a smile before looking at him. 

  
“I never asked how you met him,” she asked as he sighed,

“Came to the shop. Scared me to death had never talked to such a highborn much less the hand of the king. Asked about my father,” Gendry explained as she looked in surprise.    
  
“You're father? I thought you didn’t know you're parents,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“That’s what I told him,” he grumbled as she nodded. The two sat in silence as the fire started to die out.   
  
“We should probably sleep. We want to be at the Mud Gate by noon,” Gendry offered as Arya nodded,   
  
“Yeah, She said as she made her way over to  Nymeria who was lying into Tito’s furr. As she rested her head on the direwolf Gendry walked to her and handed her a blanket,   
  
“Here,” he offered as she nodded,   
  
“Thank you,” she yawned before he looked at her,   
  
“Arya. I grew up in King's Landing. There are rumors Cersei hides something. Rumors she’s a master firebender. Better then the King was,” he told her as she glared,   
  
“King Robert was useless fat drunk,” she glared. She didn’t understand how that meant anything. 

  
“Arya,” he said her name simply as she glared daggers,   
  
“Gendry. I’m a master Earthbender and damn good at firebending. I think I can take a lady queen,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“Yeah I’m just used to fearing them you know,” he said as he laid back near her into Tito’s furr.    
  
Arya looked away and up to the sky.

* * *

Arya held the sides of her dress as she walked. Her bag with her actual clothes hanging from her master's shoulder. Gendry walked in front of her as Erner walked behind. The trio had left  Nymeria and Tito at camp. As they made their way up to the Mud Gate.    
  


The process of making their way to the gate had been quite easy. Gendry and Erner being bastards were not well known so only Arya truly had to hide who she was.  Arya smiled as the gate came into the sight but was taken out of her happiness as she slammed into Gendry’s back hitting her nose,   
  
“Gendry what the hell,” she softly complained as  Erner looked over her and his eyes grew wide,   
  
“That’s the hell,” he joked sadly as she followed his eyes and knew right away they would not be walking into the city. Painting detailing her face hung on the walls.    
  
“Fuck,” Arya said as Gendry sighed,   
  
“What now,” he said as Arya looked around. Looking to the gate she smiled,   
  
“We go under,” she said with a shout as Gendry looked at her confused but Erner simply grinned,   
  
“Clever! You can dig and I can light our way,” he said as Gendry’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“We are going to use earthbending?,” he asked confused as Arya nodded and looked to see if anyone was looking. At the clear sight she smiled as she knelt down and placed her arms close as she pulled them apart. The earth parted as they made their way into the hole. Gendry looked up at the hole as he got his footing,   
  
“Shouldn’t you close it,” he asked as Arya should her head,   
  
“We are already low on time before we run out of air like this,” she informed him as Erner nodded as he held up his left hand. Allowing fire to burst from his palm.    
  
“We need to move fast,” he said as Gendry nodded. Arya looked forward as she spun her left arm forward and sent earth flying forward extending the tunnel.    
  
“Arya have I ever told you you're a damn great Earthbending,” Erner comment as she forced her arm forward once more and she smirked,   
  
“Thank you. I earned the title of Master a few years ago,” she said before adding, “I was one and one,” she said as Erner looked in shock. Clearly impressed,   
  
“When did you start learning,” he asked as Gendry took a drink of water. Glancing at her in interest,   
  
“As soon as I learned I could when I was a kid,” she said as the firebender nodded and Gendry spoke,   
  
“That”s around three right,” he asked as Erner laughed,   
“Yes most benders know by the time they're four,” he explained as Gendry nodded.

* * *

As Arya stopped Gendry allowed himself to grin. They had made it in only an hour and the thought of being above ground once more made him smile. As Arya reached up Erner grabbed her.

“Give Needle to Gendry. An earthbender girl who carries a sword. That’s not common,” he said as Arya nodded and took Needle from her side and stared. Needle was given to her by Jon and she had worked on ways to work it into her firebending. The idea of giving it away made her sick. But she knew Erner was right.   
  
As Gendry took the small blade he looked at her dress and laughed. “You look disgusting”. He said as she looked down and frowned. The hems of her dress were covered in mud. Pouring and oozing off onto her legs. Where the mud had started to harden.   
  
“I’m an earthbender and that’s gross,” She muttered as she opened the ground above just as she had the first hole and brought her arms above her hand as the earth bellow rose up until they reached the ground. As they popped up. Erner smiled,   
  
“good job Arya,” he said as he saw they were hidden behind a house. As they made they're way passed the home and into streets, Gendry stopped. He saw  pot-shops along the alleys and the poor common folk and he knew. 

“Were in Flea Bottom,” Gendry said as Arya nodded,    
  
“We need to make our way to the Red Keep,” Erner said with a frown as Arya nodded,   
  
“Lucky I know how to get there,” she said as Gendry shook his head,   
  
“We can’t just walk right in and Fight the King's Guards and the Gold Cloaks,” he said looking at Arya with a glare as she nodded,   
  
“I know that stupid” Arya told him with a scowl. Arya sighed as they walked through the streets. 

“We need a place to stay. We don’t want to do this without a plan and we are not getting one today,” Erner said as Gendry sighed,   
  
“We can ask Master Tobho,” he said sadly as Arya shook her head,    
  
“Are you sure,” she asked worried after there talk the night before.   
  
“Sure as I’ll ever be. Come on let’s go to the shop. He’ll be there,” 

End Of Chapter 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed our chapter. This one's a bit shorter. Though some of the upcoming ones are pretty long. Our Trio has arrived in Kings Landing with the aid of Tito. I think my favorite part of this chapter is Arya and Gendry's talk. I haven't put much focus on them as a pairing so far. Super hyped to get to there chapters. I'd like to take a moment to just explain something. When we cut to other characters outside the team it's of course not always happening at the same time as the current events. I just wanted to clear that up now as it's going to be important in the future. I really hope you enjoyed the creative way they entered Kings Landing. Next chapter we explore Kings Landing!


	11. The Master Smith

Chapter Eleven The Master Smith 

It took hours for the trio to reach The Streets of Steel. Trying to hide away Arya’s face at every chance they got. They had to remember anyone could have seen her in  _ that glowy form _ as they had taken to calling it. When she lost control after father's death. 

Gendry led them to a narrow yard as Erner sighed feeling his face heat in anger,   
  
“We’ve been moving all day,” he said as Arya signed,   
  
“I miss Tito,” she said offhandedly as Gendry yawned as a building came into view. It was a stone barn and Arya found it fitting this was where Gendry did his work.

As they entered the barn Arya looked around. She hadn’t been in a forge since she left Winterfell. Over a year ago now. A forge blazed in each corner and the air stank of smoke and sulfur. Journeymen armorers glanced up from their hammers and tongs just long enough some stopping at the sight of a girl in the forge as Arya glanced around. Here her and Erner at least had much fire to use if a fight broke out.    
  
Then Arya knew nothing of the armorers. They could be benders of great skill for all she knew.

Then she saw a man walk to them. He wore a black velvet coat with silver hammers embroidered on the sleeves. A large sapphire hangs on a heavy silver chain about his neck. As Gendry grew stiff he looked at her and she knew.   
  
It was Tobho Mott.   
  
“Gendry is that you,” he asked almost as if he was shocked Gendry lived. Though Arya couldn’t blame him. No word for so long,   
  
“Yes, Master it’s me. Been a while,” he said with a grin as Tobho glanced at Arya and Erner,   
  
“Why did you come back,” Tobho he asked as Gendry’s eyes went wide for only the second,   
  
“I have business here,” he said as Tobho shook his head. As if confused as it didn’t make sense. Like being told a fact you were sure of was wrong.   
  
“These are my friends, Cat and Erner,” he said as Tobho nodded, 

  
“Why are you here,” he asked as the girl spoke,   
  
“Gendry’s helping me looking for someone,” she said as they followed him to a back room of the barn as he nodded his slowly. The room was large and held nothing but a table, some chairs, and materials. Irons and steels of all kinds.    
  
“Gendry I taught you much. But never to lie. That explains why you're so bad at it,” Tobho said he spun around to strike Gendry with his sword. 

Gendry gripped Needle as he brought it up to block the blow before using his free hand to reach for his hammer.

“I’m not lying,” he said as he used his hammer to block another blow before Tobho knocked the hammer from his hands. As the hammer fell he glanced as Arya and Erner stood in front of him. there palms out forward as he smirked. As if knowing they would not attack with Gendry they're. He kicked Gendry’s legs out from under him and readied a strike as Gendry spoke,   
  
“You're right I’m not telling the full truth but it’s for everyone’s safety,” he said, his eyes downcast in shame as Tobho smirked,   
  
“Oh I know,” he said as he stood and moved to put his sword away and looked to Arya,   
  
“I’m a bit old to be fighting the Avatar, Milady,” he said with a tease in his tone as Arya’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“You knew,” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“I had a suspicion at first but then I remembered Ned Stark married a woman named Catelyn. Clearly where you got the name,” he said.    
  
“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. Now mind explaining why you're really here” he asked as Arya glanced at Gendry who nodded,   
  
“I trust him,” Gendry told Arya honestly as she nodded back,   
  
“My sister Sansa is trapped in the Red Keep. She’s going to be wed to the king. I’m going to save her,” Arya said as Tobho looked at her. His brows rising,   
  
“You think you can do that,” he asked as Arya looked around before opening her palm and allowing fire to burst out,   
  
“Yes I do,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“Well you're going to need a place to stay and plan right,” he asked as Gendry nodded,   
  
“That’s actually what I wanted to ask you. But I understand if you can’t”   
  
“You can share the room in the forge. I know it’s not proper but” he said looking at Arya for confirmation as she nodded,

“Doesn’t matter, Can you tell us anything that could be useful,” Arya said as he nodded,   
  
“Yes, why don’t we sit,” Tobho said as he glanced at a small wooden table in the far right of the room.    
  
As they sat. Tobho sighed, “I’m not sure you could have picked a worse time to come,” he said as Arya raised an eyebrow,   
  
“Why is that,” Erner said with a frown.    
  
“King Joffrey’s name day is tomorrow. Security is worse than normal because of it. How’d you even get in,” he asked as Arya grinned,   
  
“Earthbending with a bit of firebending,” she explained as he laughed,   
  
“Clever girl,” he said as he grew serious.    
  
“You have to wait it out,” he said as Arya looked away before shaking her head,   
  
“What if we sneak in,” she said as Tobho looked up in wonder,

  
“The King is hosting a Tourney. There will be much going on. If you are careful perhaps you could slip in,” Tobho suggested as Erner nodded,   
  
“It’s possible I’m sure Lady Sansa will be there,” he said as Arya nodded,   
  
“From what I knew of Joffrey he’ll make Sansa go,” she said before grinning,   
  
“Sansa takes forever to get ready for an event. Joffrey would want her looking pretty,” she said as Gendry looked at her confused but Erner nodded,    
  
“If we can get to her room while she’s getting ready,” he said as Arya nodded,   
  
“Then we can save her,” she said before shaking her head,   
  
“We’ll need Tito though. To make a quick escape,” Gendry said as Arya sighed,   
  
“Who”s Tito,” Tonho questioned as Gendry laughed,   
  
“Our flying bison,” he said as his former master stared at him before shaking his head.    
  
“We’ll just have to get away on our own,” Arya said as Gendry nodded,   
  
“We’ll have to be careful if we get caught were dead,” he said as Erner nodded his head. 

“How will you get in,” Tobho asked as Arya smirked,   
  
“I lived in the Red Keep for a while,” she said before pausing, “I’m right to assume that’s where it’s happening,” she asked as Tobho nodded.   
  
“Then we need a way to get in undetected,” Arya said as she sighed as Gendry spoke,   
  
“What if we did that thing we did to get into the city,” he asked as Arya’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“Yes,” she shouted as she stood, “we can use Earthbending,” he said as Erner sighed,   
  
“How will we know where we are going,” he asked as Arya sighed,   
  
“That’s the issue we will need to get close so I can see and figure it out,” she said as they nodded. Arya sighed,   
  
“When we get there how will we find her. We have no information to go off of,” he said as Tobho hung his head,    
  
“You could capture someone,” he said as Arya nodded,   
  
“Yes, we could. Force the information out of them,” she said as Gendry nodded as Erner sighed,   
  
“That or we could split up,” he said as Gendry shook his head,   
  
“That’s not a good idea. The King'sguards will be there and everyone one of them is a Master Bending,” he pointed out as Arya pinched her nose,   
  
“Seven Hells,” she muttered before speaking,   
  
“That’s our plan,” she said as Gendry nodded and Erner spoke,   
  
“Yep, we’ll get close and Earthbend in. Get information and find Lady Sansa and get out,” he said as Arya nodded.   


* * *

Arya stared at herself in the mirror as held a knife in her right hand and her long hair in the other. She had never wanted to hide her she was. She was Arya Stark. Daughter of Ned Stark. The Avatar. But everyone in this city wanted her dead. Anyone who was poor would likely want the reward.

However, she also knew cutting her hair was her admitting she had to hide who she. She knew it was smart and even practical for fighting. But to do it to hide herself. To hide her name was painful. She pushed the knife through her hair as she allowed it to fall. She smirked as her hair down fell to the start of her neck. Easily able to pass as boys hair.    
  
She had woken up an hour ago and was readying herself to move to the Red Keep. She dressed slowly as she slipped Needle into its sheath. As she looked into the glass and knew it was time. As she exited the forge room the trio had slept in the night before.    
  
They had to move early. The plan was to get Sansa before she left her room and Arya knew Sansa would start getting ready early so they had to move fast.    
  
As she met Erner and Gendry outside the room she looked at them,   
  
“You both ready,” she said before adding, “Thank you for helping me save her,” with a grim frown as Gendry smiled,

“Gendry hold on to this” Arya said as she handed him a Water Skin and he tied it to his side.

  
“We’ll save her and then find you a Waterbending Teacher,” Erner said with a pause before throwing in a tease though it was true,” not that you're close to being done with me,” he mocked as Arya smiled at the thought of learning more bending.

* * *

The morning of Kings Joffrey’s Name Day Sansa awoke early as the air filled her chambers. As she stretched she flinched in pain. Her body aching in pain from the Kings last punishment. She knew the Queen was unaware that she had been raped. That he was raping her. But if she said anything they’d kill her. It wasn’t even fair. She hadn’t seen Arya in a little over a year. Yes in truth she had lied. She knew Arya was the Avatar but she’d be of no use now.    
  
Sansa knew a comet was coming and thank the gods new and old it wasn’t the one that made Firebenders more powerful That wasn’t due for another twenty-five years. 

  
The sun shined bright and the air blew coldly on her skin. Winter was coming. She could feel it in her bones as she walked to grab a dress and began readying herself for the day. 

Sansa had knew she had to take special care of her face and clothes. She chose a gown of pale purple silk and a moonstone hair net that had been a gift from Joffrey. The gown had long sleeves to hide the bruises on her arms. Those were Joffrey’s gifts as well. When they told him that Robb had been proclaimed King in the North, his rage had been fearsome, and he had sent Ser Boros to beat her. It helped they hugged her form tightly preventing any high-level forms of waterbending. Sansa was unsure if she would even be able to use a simple Water Whip while wearing it. But she knew she had no choice. She had to please the King and Queen. There was no way to get to her family. To return to Winterfell. All she could do was pray that Robb won. He would save her.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the trio to reach a point where Arya could see the Red Keep. They made sure to stay hidden. Arya’s hair was short and boyish and unlike the last time she was here she wore the clothes of a boy. Opposed to the dress of a highborn lady. But she had still been here. High in the sky in a monster of earth from what Gendry told her.    
  
Not that she would know. She still knew nothing from the two times she had entered the strange glowly state. All she knew was that while in it she could do great things and bend things she didn’t know how to bend. Arya glanced around as they made their way to the side of beaten down flea bottom house.    
  
“You guys ready. No time to waste,” Arya told them as they nodded before Gendry grabbed her shoulder,   
  
“ Whatever happens don’t do anything stupid Milady,” he said as she shot him an angry glare,   
“I. Am. Not. A. Lady,” she said slowly as before adding, “and you're the dummy,” with a grin before she allowed the earth below them to spread. 

* * *

It took almost an hour for Arya to reach a point where she felt she could check their progress.   
As Erner let his fire vanished she popped the earth open as she pulled knelt down and crouched nodding to Gendry who stood in her hands as allow him to look up.   
  
Gendry allowed his eyes to scan the area. They were in the Red Keep. He could tell by how it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and filled with Lions and Stags. He looked down to Arya and nodded as he pulled himself up and she slowly lifted her and Erner find there way up.   
  
Earthbending was loud and strong. It had to be done slowly to not get them caught. Luckily for Arya she could now fight with fire as well. As they moved to hide behind a wall she looked to Gendry and glared. His steps were loud. 

  
“Gendry walk more softly,” she warned lowly as he nodded mounting a sorry to her. She turned and smiled as she saw a man walked by. The white cloak and intricate suit of white scales, and fastened breastplate and pure white unemblazoned shield told her he was. 

  
“Kingsguard good he'll know. He must have tasked him with this part of the keep. Wanted at least one of the best here,” Arya muttered. She paused before she looked at the Erner and Gendry and spoke in a whisper,   
  
“Follow my lead,”    
  
Arya summoned earth around her hand with a flick. It didn’t fit at all but the shape matched that of a much larger hand. She looked and grinned as she saw the helmet didn’t cover the man’s mouth. She flicked her hand forward and the rocky glove shot open. Gripping around the man’s mouth as Arya smiled. She did the same with his hand as it reached for his sword. Gendry and Erner rushed out as they grabbed him and pulled him back. As he kicked and screamed. As they reached Arya, Gendry released a hand and grabbed the mans sword. Erner formed a dagger of fire with his now free handheld it to his neck as Arya dropped a hand and allowed them to fall back beneath the earth before closing the hole. 

Erner lit a fire and light-filled the hole as Arya picked the man up and slammed him to the earthy wall.    
  
“Sansa Stark where is she,” Arya depended as the man gulped,   
  
“You're the Avatar,” he said as she nodded her eyes darkening,   
  
“Yes and I’m going to kill you if you don’t talk,” she said as she dropped him to the ground and pulled at Needle. Her blade to his neck,   
  
“Just answer me and I won’t hurt you,” she said as he looked at her,   
  
“The end of this tunnel leads pretty far from the Red Keep. You tell me where Sansa is and I’ll leave you here. Eventually, they’ll find you,” Gendry explained as Arya narrowed her eyes,   
  
“I said tell me!,” she demanded as she allowed fire to cover fists as the man gulped,   
  
“You're fucking crazy! You can’t save her. This is mad,” he tried to reason before Arya sighed and pressed needle harder on his neck,   
  
“Answer now,” she order as he looked down and hung his head,   
  
“The top of the Tower Of Maegor's,” the man said as Arya lowered Needle as Gendry hit him with the hilt of him hammer knocking him,   
  
“He’ll be up in a few hours,” Gendry said as the other two nodded before they once more left their hole in the ground. As they started to move Arya spoke,   
  
“I know just how to get there just follow me,” she said as they nodded and they broke into a run.

* * *

Arya smirked as they rounded a corner and she saw the hallway end. The stairs to the Tower Of Maegor's were right on the other side of the hallway. But her happiness was short-lived as she saw another two Kingsguard standing outside a door with more common guards around him. The door was in the middle of the hallway. The men turned and began to shout as a blast of water and fire flew in the air.    
  


_ “Do all Avatars have shit luck,”  _ Arya thought as she entered a firebenders stance and sent a blast of fire at the Kingsguard. Before rolling to the side and slamming her fist into the ground. Splitting the stone ground in two knocking a man off his footing as she glanced at Gendry,   
  
“Go after Sansa, We got this,” she said as she hopped into the air and spun around sending a kick of fire to block another blast of water as he nodded before looking at her,   
  
“How do I make her trust me,” he asked as she twisted her arms and the earth flipped knocking another man down. Erner rushed passed them as he formed fire daggers and starting fighting more of the common guards.   
  
“Tell her that after Bran was hurt I earthbend a table next to his bed,” she yelled as he looked confused but nodded and rushed to the stairs. Hammer in  hand.

* * *

As Sansa finished looking over her hair a third time she heard what she recognized as a blast of fire from a firebender. She glanced at the great comet visible through the high clouds watching it from her tower window when Ser Arys Oakheart looked at her and she sighed. She liked him the most though that wasn’t by much. Arys Oakheart was courteous, and would talk to her cordially. He didn’t beat her as hard as the others. He rejected it once. But he still ended up beating her. Then he spoke,   
  
“My Lady I should go check what’s going on,” he said as he opened the door, he was met with Gendry Waters holding his War Hammer with both hands as he swung it forward into the Ser Arys’s chest.    
  
Sansa looked in horror as she took a step back. Without any real water, she had no idea if she could protect herself. She certainly could not fight him. He smiled,   
  
“It’s alright, milady I’m with Arya. We came to get you out of here,” he said as Sansa’s head shot up. She could not believe what she was hearing. It had to be a trick. She took a step back,   
  
“Why should I trust you,” she asked her voice cracking in fear as he sighed,   
  
“Arya said you’d know something about her earthbending a table next to Bran’s bed when he got hurt,” he told her as Sansa felt her heart stop. No one but the Starks had been there when that happened. It’s such a useless piece of information only they would know. This man knew her sister. She could leave. She was saved. Her family had saved her.    
  
“I don’t understand why would-,” she began as he entered the room and walked over to her and pulled a Water Skin from his side.   
  
“Arya gave me this to safeguard. Guess it’s good I found you,” he said as she reached over and grabbed it a smile breaking out onto her face. Water Skins held water for waterbenders to use. They could use it for daily activities or fight.   
  
“A water skin. Thank you,” she said pausing before he spoke,   
  
“We should go. The others are fighting downstairs,” he said as they made their way out of the room as she struggled to run in her dress she allowed herself to smirked she pulled water from the skin and formed and dagger of ice as they ran. Gendry looked at her and his eyes grew wide as she cut the dress short freeing her legs and soon did the same with her arms as they ran.   
  
As the dress’s sleeves fell he forced himself to look away from the marks on her arms as they were forced to a stop. Ten common guards stood before them. Bending stances ready.   
  
Sansa looked to Gendry,   
  
“Boy I assume based on the hammer you're an earthbender,” she said trying to force hope as he sighed,   
  
“Nope nonbender,”   
  
“Gods be damned,” Sansa said before she faced them,   
  
“Well, I’ve got four brothers. I think I can pull something off,” she said timidly as she placed her hand on her water skin. The freedom to bend her water as she wished without rules was unlike any other. Like something had been freed after months in a cage.

* * *

A common guard entered the room as Cersei stood. Her eyes narrowing in anger at being bothered during a council meeting. She was already furious Lord Tywin has gone to ground at Harrenhal instead of bringing his army to the city as she commanded. But then he spoke,   
  
“The Avatar is here! We think she wants to free her sister,”   
  


Oh, this was going to be a good day indeed. 

End Of Chapter Eleven 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tobho was able to figure out who Arya was easily and seemed far too willing to help the Team. I wonder why? With the King Distracted, the trio saved Sansa. Will Gendry be able to protect Sansa? Does she need protection at all? Can Arya and Erner hold of these men. And What Of Cersei? The next chapter should be out next week or later this week. It depends on how much I get to write this week.


	12. Pack Survives

Chapter Twelve Pack Survives   
  
Arya rolled to the side as she avoided a stream of water sent flying at her by the Kingsguard. The man moved twirling his sword as water froze around it. Forming an ice blade. He rushed forward avoiding her blast of fire as he swung his sword forward. As Arya moved to block with Needle she was knocked back by his might. As she was moved to blast him with fire she was blown back. By a chunk of earth slamming into her chest.    
  
Arya let out a scream of pain as she flew back into the ground and forced herself up wincing in pain. Erner turned and shouted her name as he was hit by another blast of water knocking him back.

Arya smirked as she jumped into the air. Throwing her arms and legs around in a fury of punches and kicks. Sending fire flying around the room knocking the men surrounding her back. She stood up and gripped her chest as it throbbed in pain. Arya looked up to see Erner fighting of three common guards when she saw it. Standing on the other side of the hallway was Queen Cersei. 

Cersei looked at Erner and the men and passed them to her as she waited for her to move. She took a deep breath and Arya saw her chest rise. Then she threw her head forward.   
  
What happened next Arya would never forget.   
  
Fire zoomed out of her forehead and blasted into Erner sending him and the men flying. One of the bodies slammed into her throwing her back.   
  
Arya forced herself to look up as Cersei walked near her. Taking another breath. Arya stood and turned,   
  
“I have to get her away from here,” Arya thought as she ran and Cersei let loose another blast. Arya was sent flying forward as the blast made contact with the ground near her. As she crashed into the stone ground she felt blood fall from her head. Arya turned her head to see the Queen getting closer and shooting a blast of fire at her with her hand as Arya rolled to the side to avoid the blast. She turned and her eyes grew wide as she knew what the queen was.    
  
A Combustion Bender.

* * *

Sansa pulled water from her Waterskin and thought back to her brothers. She had seen them train for years. She had never taken part but she was still a bender. She clenched her fists to condense the water into a sharp point and smirked as she whipped it up to block a blast of fire from hitting Gendry.    
  
“I didn’t know you could fight Milady,” he said as she threw a water whip forward striking a man’s neck with force causing it to bleed. The man grabbed his neck as another one-shot his own blast of water at Sansa.    
  
Sansa smirked as she moved her arms with a delicate sway and before throwing her fists forward blasting the water back at two of the men. Hardening her fists as it froze and grew a sharp point. Running through the men's chests. Blood spilling from the hole left behind. Sansa lowered her arms and took a breath the last man slammed his fist into the ground. Knocking her off balance as she fell to the ground.    
  
Gendry tried to move only for the earth around him to shoot up and incase him like a cage.   
The man moved to them pulling out a sword ready to end there lives. Sansa forced herself to flick her left wrist sending water splashing into his face as the earth around Gendry fell and he moved to slam the man’s head with his hammer. Sansa turned and smiled,   
  
“To answer your question I can’t. But I grew up with four boys. I’ve seen enough to figure out some.” Sansa said as he nodded, 

  
“We need to get to Arya and Erner and get out of here,” he said as Sansa nodded her head in agreement. She felt pride fill her as she knew she had proven a point to the Queen. A point made in that dreaded conversation. The Queen has found the one thing that upset her most. Just thinking back to that day only a few months before hand made her stomach turn. The idea that Cersei knew. She thought back to that day and she felt the bile rise once more. She knew if she thought about it too much she’d cry. Part of her wondered if Arya had a right to know. It was not her place. Very few knew. Even in House Stark. Her father was the most honorable man in the Seven Kingdoms. If anyone had the right to tell another living creature the truth it was his wife or brother. And Sansa knew they’d take the secret to the grave. That’d they’d not ruin his legacy with the truth. For he never did anything bad in the end. But she couldn’t help but think back to that day now. Her words to the Queen regarding her bender admits that horrible conversation.

* * *

Sansa let out a sigh as she pulled the water from the pots and allow it to move around her. She missed the North. In Winterfell, there was never a time you could not find water somewhere nearby. Even Arya’s chambers had water ready to be used and at the time they hadn’t even known she was a Waterbender. Sansa harden her hands into fists. As she watched the water turn to ice and she smiled before she was knocked out of her thoughts.

“Practicing for something,” Sansa turned and her eyes grew wide at the sight of the queen,

“No your grace just flexing,” she said as she moved her hands upward-opening her fingers as she changed the shape of the ice and molded it into the shape of a direwolf.

“You're an amazing Waterbender,” Cersei said as she watched with interest. She had not expected this level of skill from the proper northern lady. 

“I had three brothers and my father's bastard You're Grace, You pick things up and despite what my Mother and Arya would tell you I can do more than heal ” she said as Cersei nodded,

“Yes, yes every stark is a Waterbender,” Cersei said sarcastically as Sansa’s head snapped and her water fell to the ground.

“Yes your grace. Every Stark,” she said. It was not lost on either woman that they were discussing the Avatar's waterbending abilities. 

“Starks are said to be some of the best waterbenders in the world,” Cersei said as Sansa allowed herself to smirk.

“Yes we are,” Sansa said 

“Yes you're Father was the best in the world for his use of,” Cersei was stopped as Sansa stood up,

“That’s enough. I don’t like talking about that,” she said her voice cold as Cersei smiled,

“So you're aware,” she hinted as Sansa fought the urge to cry. She hated thinking about this. It made her sick. 

“Does everyone know,” Sansa wanted to kill her. 

“The ones who should,” Sansa told the queen as she glared before turning and walking away. Sansa’s right hand flew to her mouth to stop the bile from escaping. Just thinking about it made her sick. Just thinking about the truth.

Just thinking about her father's power. Just thinking of the fact. 

The fact that Ned Stark was a Bloodbender. 

* * *

Arya’s eyes grew wide in terror as she threw her arms up to summon a wall of earth and block a blast of Combustion from the queen. The earth was blown apart as she was thrown back slamming to the walls of the Red Keep. She felt her head grow wet from it’s leaking blood as she fell to the ground. Her kneels growing red with stains in her clothes as she moved. She moved forward throwing a fist of fire at the Queen. Cersei moved to the side with speed and grace. Arya stared in terror as pain shot through her arm.    
  
“Shit, shit. Gendry was right,” she muttered in panic as the Queen approached her,   
  
“I must say you are a great bender Lady Arya,” Cersei said kindly as Arya forced herself up and felt pain shoot through her left arm.    
  
The master of two elements. Screamed in pain. She knew right away that her arm was broken. She used her good arm to feel her chest and flinched in pain. She could feel bones break as blood-stained her shirt. She looked down and felt terror at the spike of earth in her abdomen. Arya gripped the spike and bit her lip so hard it slipped red as she pulled out the spike. As she stood herself up and took in the sight of the queen she knew.    
  
She was completely outclassed. She had no idea how to begin to combat a Combustion Bender. How do you fight someone who can firebend with their mind? As the queen spoke she looked in horror,   
  
“It’s a shame to end the life of such a powerful bender,”    
  
Arya closed her eyes and did the only thing she could.   
  
She ran.   
  
Arya summoned a ball of earth around her and lessened the blow as the earth was blown apart and she was thrown into a wall as it shattered. 

As she crashed into the ground. She felt bile rise to her mouth. She felt ill. Blood spilling from her wounds.   
  
She opened a hole in the ground as she heard the Queens voice and jumped in closing the hole as she covered her head in fear.   
  
“You're weak. Just like your father. You came here” Cersei mocked as she saw the deformed earth and smirked,   
  
“To save your Sister. That honorable act is going to be the reason you all die,”    
  
Arya closed her eyes as the earth was blown apart by another blast of fire and she was sent flying from her hole into the air. She felt the sun hit her skin as she was flown out of the keep and on to a bridge.    
  
“The Avatar of legend is no more than a scared weak little girl,”    
  
Arya glanced to her side as she saw the fall and knew if she fell. She would die due to her wounds. Three members of the Kingsguard joined the Queen ready with blasts of Water, Air, and Earth. As dread filled her. The Queen walked forward. In her mind. She saw her family. She thought of her Father, Her mother. Her brothers. She thought of Robb fighting and Jon on the wall with the White Walkers. She thought of Sansa being beaten by the King. She thought Erner and Gendry. Everyone would die. But most of all she thought of her own life. She was going to die. 

“I don’t wanna die…. I don’t wanna die!” She screamed in her mind as she looked to the sky a final time and saw it. Her father’s head on a spike. The severed head had been dipped in tar to preserve it longer. It did not really look like her father at all. Like a perversion of his likeness. She felt bile rise to the top of her mouth. As she took in the sight. Red dried blood at his neck. His eyes were lifeless. If she had been stronger she could have saved him. She left him and the whole world down. Shame filled her as her death neared. Her eyes burned with tears but all she could see was red. Rage filled her like water in a vase. Cersei smiled as she held a fist to her head as Arya turned her head and the queen jumped back. Her eyes glowed white with mighty power!

She stood slowly as she shot her broken arm up to grip the queen’s hands in her small fingers. Her grip earning a scream of pain from the Queen. As the sound of her bones shattering could be heard. Cersei looked in horror as the Avatar stood and whipped her other arm around. Air shooting the men back as she hovered with twisting wind bellow. She flew into the air and threw her head back letting out a roar like a dragon as fire shot from her mouth. She tossed and turned in the air with sheer rage. If one could see her eyes clearly they’d have seen her tears streaming down her cheeks. With a mighty shout the earth shook. She turned her flying form and aimed her body at the Red Keep. As she charged forward. Towards her foes. forward. The force of the air vortex holding her in the air tearing apart the ground as she flew.   
  
Cersei looked up   
  
“Oh that’s bad,” she said as she forced herself up and look at the men with her who stared in horror. 

The Avatar raised her arms as chanks of earth into the air. Two men moved to run as she slammed her arms down. The chunks of earth crashing into their heads. Shattering there skulls. Their eyes popping out of there sockets. Blood spalting on the ground. Cersei turned in terror as she looked at her foe. Towering above them with a vortex of air. Like an angry beast. A blast of air sent another flying crashing through a wall. As if the wall made with paper. 

* * *

Nymeria jumped awake as she moved from where she slept next to Tito. The trio having left them in a forest near the city. Hidden away. The direwolf looked to the sky before running to Tito and barking wildly as she turned and pointed her nose to the city.

As Erner blocked a blast of fire with a spin of his hands. He fired a blast at a member of the Kingsguard. As he looked out of the side of his eye he saw Gendry running to him with a red haired girl he assumed was Lady Stark with him. He was unsurprised to see a wet water skin at her side. 

As Gendry approached them he looked to Sansa as he slammed his hammer into the skull of a bender.    
  
“This is Lady Sansa Stark,” Gendry said as Erner nodded and faced another opponent and sent a fiery blast of heat at the man. As he fired the ground started to shake. The walls of the keep shook as they started to fall apart.    
  
“What’s that,” Sansa asked in horror as Erner glared,   
  
“I have no idea! Arya may need help come on,” he said as they started to move to the future of the shaking. 

* * *

The Avatar flew in the air as she threw her hand forward as Lava burst from the ground. She kicked her left leg as the Lava poured onto a man. Air burst from her right leg as the Lava hardened from the cold air. Cersei stood to aim a blast as the Avatar raised an arm to the clouds and pulled her hand down in a fist. The water shot out of the clouds as she blasted it to the queen blasting her back as she lowered herself to the ground and the Red Keep shook as the earth trembled. Wind flying around her form as her angry white eyes gazed at the people around her. The Force of the wind began tearing apart the Red Keep. Tossing pieces of the Keep in the air.    
  
Gendry enter passed the archway as he near the bridge and his eyes grew wide. What would bring terror in the hearts of many simply made him want to cry. The Avatar screaming in anger and sadness. as Erner and Sansa matched his pace. He froze as the Avatar raised her hand and sent spikes of earth into three men's chests pinning them to walls. They're lifeless bodies hanging like dolls. Blood steeping from there chests. 

Sansa watched in terror, unable to move as the girl threw her head up as fire shot from her mouth. 

“What is that,” she whispered as she looked passed Arya and saw her father’s head sitting on its spike as Erner grabbed her arm.    
  
“We need to go,” he started as Lava once more burst from the ground below the bridge. Shooting miles into the sky.   
  
“Yeah right fucking now,” he said   
  
Gendry turned and looked his face filled with pain, “I’m staying. You get Lady Stark somewhere safe,” he said as Sansa looked at him like he had grown a second head and the firebender pulled her away.    
  
As they ran Gendry turned and face the raging Avatar. His chest hurt as his head throbbed. His arms felt weak at the sight. As she tossed and turned in the air. Screaming like a hurt beast.

* * *

As Sansa ran she was grateful she had cut her dress with ice as she though her shoes to the side. Erner frowned as they rushed up a set of stairs as Sansa yelled through a breath,   
  
“Where are we going,” she shouted as he turned his head,   
  
“Away from the really angry Avatar,” he said as Sansa glared,   
  
“What is that,” she shouted in fear. Her tone as unladylike as she could ever remember it being.   
  
“I don’t know. Her eyes glow and she loses control. I’ve seen it once before but not like this. It’s worse this time. She went back to normal last time,” he explained as they reached the top of the stairs. Sansa’s eyes grew wide as she saw both sides of the hallway held at least five benders. All aiming there fists forward. She whipped around as she summoned her water to block a blast of fire,   
  
“Look out!” she shouted as her water fell to the ground. Erner stood and sighed,   
  
“Well shit,” he said looked forward. Both ends of the hallway had been blocked off and Sansa wasn’t a fighter. They could not win. So he looked forward and saw a window as he looked to Sansa,   
  
“Lady Stark you ever flown before,” he asked as he grabbed her and pulled her forward. Thankful he was so much bigger than her small body. She was taller than Arya but he was older.   
  
As he rushed forward they sent there blasts forward as Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and he jumped from the window and let fire fly from his feet and fists as they flew down to the ground. Away from the Red Keep.    
  
As they crashed into the dirt. Sansa stood. Her body felt like it was on fire. She had never ran like this. Never really ran at all. It wasn’t ladylike. But Erner grabbed her hand pulled her up and smiled,   
  
“Let’s go,” he said as Sansa glared. How dare he suggest they leave Arya.    
“What about Arya,” she asked as he smirked,   
  
“Arya’s the Avatar. She’ll be fine. I’m more worried about her bringing down the Red Keep” He said as they ran into the streets. 

* * *

As he forced himself to fight the wind Gendry felt his body burn from its force. He was shocked he hadn’t died as he looked around. The wind around his body seemed weaker. As if that part of the area had less power put into it. Such control over air was unheard of. He forced himself forward as he closed the gap between him and Arya and reached up and allowed his hand to overlap hers.   
  
“ARYA!,” he shouted her name like a prayer as the Avatar looked down and his eyes grew wide.   
Tears were streaming down her face as her eyes met his.   
  
“Arya I know you’re upset! I know your father is gone but you still have your family. Your Mother, your brothers, Sansa and Jon. You still have all of them” he shouted as the the four elemnts spun around them faster than ever. Gendry’s eyes never leaving hers. Water slicing from her arms cutting open a man’s chest.   
  
Cersei watched in wonder as the boy with black hair. Who looked much like her late husband yelled out to the Avatar.   
  
“Don’t forget Erner,” Gendry added as he looked down for a moment before meeting her gaze,   
“Don’t forget me either. I’m not going anywhere,” he said sadly,

  
“Please,” he begged his voice low. He had never been good at talking comfortingly. Girls more so. But he supposed this wasn’t a girl. This was his best friend. Arya. as Arya’s eyes grew wide her bending stopped as she lowered herself into his arms. As he held her small form he could feel her weaken. Tears streaming from her eyes,   
  
“It’s not fair! He didn’t do anything wrong! Why! Why! Why’d he have to die.” she was sobbing as she muttered more words he couldn’t understand. The glow flickered on and off with her tears as it vanished permanently.   
  
“I’m sorry ” she whispered as she slowly closed her eyes. Her body giving out from the power of the Avatar. Gendry picked her form up in his arms as he saw a shadow in the sky as he heard the bark of a direwolf. Nymeria barked from the saddle of Tito as he smiled as he turned faced the Queen as she tried force herself up,   
  
“Get them!,” she shouted as the bison landed and Gendry carried the Avatar up it’s back before holding her tightly in his arms as the queen seemed to realize while looking around the men were all dead. She turned and glare as Gendry spoke,   
  
“Tito yip yip,” 

As they took to the sky it hit her. Anger filled her. She knew that boy. He looked just like her late Husband.

** _“We will speak once more when the time is right Arya,” The voice of Avatar Korra whispered in Arya’s mind. _ **

* * *

As Sansa and Erner fell to their knees he frowned as he turned and saw men chasing them. Dread filled him. He was tired. Too tired to fight that many men and protect Lady Stark. He looked to her and sighed. She was holding her knees. He could tell she was exhausted. That she’d never fought before. As he turned and stood to the fight he heard Sansa speak,   
  
“What the fuck is that!,”    
  
He whipped around and smiled as Tito crashed into the street before him. The bison turned and flipped it’s tail sending a large blast of air out knocking two men back. As Nymeria jumped down and rushed forward. The direwolf blized forward as she avoided a sword and slapped a man down with her large paws as Erner blasted two more men back with fire as he turned to Sansa. His eyes wide in terror as a man had slipped by him and grabbed her by the neck. Knocking her water skin to the ground as she struggled before submitting to his grip.    
  
Sansa looked out of her right eye and hope filled her as another direwolf. Covered in mug and dirt jumped from an alleyway and rushed the man. Knocking him down as he lost his grip.   
  
Sansa looked at the wolf and tears filled her eyes,   
  
“Lady!,” she shouted as Erner glared,    
  
“That’s Tito. Our Flying Bison,” he said as she shook her head as he helped her up Tito’s tail,   
  
“My sister has a flying bison because of course she does,” she said with a grin. She couldn’t help but smile. She was so close to being safe. Free from Kings Landing. Tito took to the sky without a word as the team flew away from King's Landing.

* * *

Arya’s eyes flicked open as pain filled her chest as she saw Sansa pull glowing wet hands. Healing hands away from her chest. As she looked around she saw she was atop Tito. She looked to see Gendry smiling as Erner nodded at her,   
  
“Good to see you awake Arya. Sleeping on the job I see” he mocked as Arya glared before her eyes moved passed him to the second direwolf. She knew even with the mud and dirt it was Lady. As she moved her eyes to meet her sisters she rushed forward entering an embrace with Sansa.    
  
“You saved me,” Sansa whispered as Arya smiled into her long flowing red hair,   
  
“Of course I saved you. We are pack aren’t we,” Arya said softly as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Yes we are,” she said as Arya pulled back,   
  
“I’m sorry. I left you,” she said as Sansa shook her head,   
  
“You did what you had to do,” she said as Arya smiled softly,   
  
“How’d we get away,” she asked as Gendry sighed,   
  
“Well you did that glowy thing,” he explained as she glared,   
  
“I know that but after I passed out,” she asked. She knew the reason she could not remember was the glowy thing. It happened every time. Erner smiled,   
  
“Somehow Tito knew to come for us,” he said as she glanced at Lady and Sansa struggling to stand up,   
  
“I haven’t seen Lady in months,” she said as she petted the direwolves head gently. Arya smiled as she turned well,   
  
“Have you done introductions yet,” she said as Sansa shook her head,   
  
“Not properly,” she said as Arya grinned and pointing to her master,   
  
“This is Erner Storm. He’s my firebending teacher,” Arya explained as he smiled,   
  
“Wish we could have met more pleasantly Lady Stark,” he said politely. Arya turned and pointed down,   
  
“This is,” she started before her sister cut her off,   
  
“Tito I know that one could not wait,” she said with a soft silky smile as Gendry laughed,   
  
”Sorry to scare you Milady,” he said in a hushed voice with his head down. It was not like the way he teased Arya. But this was not about her or Gendry.   
  
“This is Gendry,” Arya started before smiling, “My best friend,” she said honestly as he smirked widely,   
  
“I’m moving up in the world I see Milady,” he teased as she turned and glared.   
  
“Don’t call me that dummy,” she shot back angrily as Sansa fought back a laugh.    
  
“ _ This is going to be interesting,”  _ Sansa thought before something occurred to her,   
  
“Where are we going,” she asked in worry as Arya smiled,   
  
“Winterfell. I want to head home before heading to Castle Black,” she said as Sansa nodded before frowning,   
  
“Why go to the wall. Girls can’t go there,” Sansa reminded her sister. Just because Arya didn’t care to be a lady didn’t mean she could pretend she wasn’t a girl.    
  
“Because I want Jon to teach me waterbending,” she explained as Sansa smiled. She would not pretend she liked Jon. It was one of many things her and her sister didn’t see eye to eye on. But she would not say he was a bad waterbender. But that was a long way off,   
  
“Arya I could help you get started. There's a lot to learn before combat,” she said as Gendry smirked,   
  
“I told you she could teach you,” he said as she looked away. Her cheeks red at the idea of learning from her prim and proper sister. As she looked to Lady the red-haired Stark looked to the trio,   
  
“Could we stop somewhere so I can bathe Lady. Plus I need new clothes,” she said as Arya nodded glancing at Erner,   
  
“Let’s try to find a small town with a river we can use,” she suggested as the others nodded. Gendry looked to Arya,   
  
“Hey tomorrow can we work on my reading while we fly,” he asked as Erner steered Tito to the ground to set up for the night.    
  
Arya smiled,   
  
“Sure sounds relaxing I’ve had enough action for a few days,” she joked as they landed onto the ground causing her lady sister to jump. 

End Of Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, THIS CHAPTER. This is easily one of my favorites in the story. I'm not sure what reveal I like more. The Ned or Cersei one. If Sansa didn't make it clear. The dark nature of Game Of Thrones aside. Bloodbending is still seen as an evil art. We get to see Arya use the Avatar State to the biggest level (yet) as well. Using all four of the elements as well. Sansa's been saved and travels with the Team. 
> 
> I do want to explain one choice I made as it's very much based on a theory on how the Avatar And Animal Guide works. In Book 1. When Roku saves Aang during there first meeting. Taking over his body and using the Avatar State to save them. Appa shows up randomly and knows where they are. Later in Appa's Lost's Days. The Guru says that Appa and Aang's energies are linked. Due to the bond of Avatar and Animal Guide. So I believe perhaps Appa could sense the Avatar State had been triggered and knew he was needed. Which is what happened here. Nymeria could sense Arya needed her and got the other animals to help her save them. As I've made clear Nymeria is smarter than most of the direwolfs.


	13. A Day Of Preparation

Chapter Thirteen A Day Of Preparation    


J offrey Baratheon looked at his mother in shock. His eyes wide in anger,   
  
“You mean to tell me Arya did this!” he shouted, taking in the sight of the Red Keep. As he looked into the eyes of his mother,   
  
“Where is My Lady!,” he shouted as she frowned,   
  
“Lady Sansa got away with the Avatar,” she said in anger as his eyes snapped,   
  
“What,”   
  
“Oh and she’s learning firebending,”   
  
“What,”   
  
“Also one of the boys with her is one of your half-siblings I’m sure of it,”   
  
“WHAT!”

He pinched his nose and sighed,   
  
“Is there any good news,” he asked 

“I have an idea for another wife,” she said lightly as he glared,

  
  
“WHAT!!!”   


* * *

Tobho Mott stared in the sky as the flying bison soured overhead. A soft smile on his face as he wandered into his room. Sitting on his bed he glanced a chest. As he pulled a key from below his pillow. As he unlocked the chest slowly. As the top slid open he reached in when his door slammed shut. He turned and smiled at the sight of a cloaked figure.   
  
“So you’ve heard,” he asked as they nodded,   
  
“The Avatar’s Return changes the game,” the figure said as Tobho nodded,   
  
“To think my student. The King's Bastard I took in would be the one to put her on the path to form a team,” he said as the figure grinned,   
  
“Korra had Mako and Bolin and her wife. Aang had Sokka, Katara and Toph, and Zuko,” the figure said as he nodded,   
  
“Avatar Kyoshi had a team as well,” he asked as the cloaked human gave a nod,   
  
“Yes but my lessons didn’t focus on her that much,” the human said with a laugh as he nodded,   
  
“Arya Stark. Who would have thought,” he said slowly as the human scowled,   
  
“I’d rather someone else. But The Avatar Spirit works in ways we will never understand,” the human said,   
  
“She used the Avatar State didn’t she,” Tobho asked with worry as the human snorted,   
  
“Of course Cersei is a powerful bender after all,” it said as he nodded,   
  
“Did I make the right choice,” he asked as they nodded,   
  
“Helping. Why yes,”   
  
“Well, you should get going. I’d rather not die,”   
  
“Yes, time to return to the Spirit World,” 

* * *

Sansa carefully walked down a set of stairs Arya had earthbent up to Tito’s saddle. She glanced at her sister who smiled,   
  
“I didn’t think you’d want to slide down the tail,” she said throwing her thumb up to point to Erner who slid down the bison’s tail wildly. Gendry had already moved down and was gathering firewood. As Arya walked over and looked around.   
  
“I’m going to go see if I can get some food,” she said with a hungry grin as the firebender nodded to his student,   
  
“Alright! Don’t wander too far,” he warned as she waved her hand,   
  
“I know Erner,” she said with a huff as she walked into the forest as Sansa started to overlook the clearing. It was just a small clearing in the forest. The ground flat and perfect for camping but it lacked the river they would find the next day. Erner’s laughter took her out of her thoughts as she looked to the right and smirked. The two direwolves had what looked like a dead rabbit in their teeth. As they tugged the bloody meat from each other. Sansa’s eyes shot open,   
  
“Lady,” she tried to sound angry but she could not blame the wolf for its hunger. Sansa sighed knowing she should step in as she turned to Erner.   
  
“You have a knife,” she questioned as he nodded and walked over to there bags pulling one from Arya’s and passing it to her.   
  
“Thank you,” she said politely as he bowed,   
  
“You're welcome Lady Sansa,” he said as she smiled and nodded. Pleased that the men with her knew how to treat a lady even after months with her wild sister. She walked up to the wolves and stuck out her hand,   
  
“Now,” she said with a stern tone as Lady obeyed but Nymeria ripped the food from Lady and held it between her teeth.   
  
“I’ll tell Arya not to rub your belly,” she warned as Nymeria slumped dropping the meat as Sansa took the knife and cut the rabbit in two with difficulty. As it split in two she tossed the two pieces on the ground,   
  
“Now share,” she said as she looked to Tito and Erner,   
  
“What do flying bison’s eat anyway,” she asked as Erner laughed,   
  
“Tito loves hay but will eat fish,” he said before he sighed as he rubbed Tito’s noses,   
They heard voices grow closer.

  
“So you stabbed it with a pointy rock,” Gendry asked as he carried a pile of firewood in his arms and Arya moved from behind bending the earth to push a massive bear forward.   
  
“Gods be damned yes Gendry!,” she stressed as they walked into the clearing.    
  
“Sorry we don’t have anything for you tonight,” Erner said gently rubbing Tito’s nose. As Arya looked at Sansa 

“Why don’t you get cooking,” she said as Sansa’s eyes narrowed,   
  
“I’m a Lady It would not be proper and I’m sure one of the men is perfectly able,” she said looking to Gendry and Erner. Gendry clenched his fists as Erner glared daggers at Sansa,   
  
“Yes, of course, My Lady,” he said as he walked over to light the firewood Gendry had placed on the ground.   
  
Arya felt her blood boil as she looked at Gendry’s lowered gaze. She turned on her heels and stormed up to her sister. But Gendry grabbed her wrist,   
  
“It’s fine Arya everyone is tired. Let’s eat and go to sleep,” he said as she frowned,   
  
“But Gendry,” she started as he shook his head,   
  
“It’s too late to fight right, Erner,” he asked the firebender who nodded as he cooked the bear with firebending. The group ate in silence as no one spoke. It was Erner who spoke first shattering the quiet night.    
  
“When should we leave tomorrow,” he asked as Gendry placed his remains of food on the ground and walked over to Tito.    
  
“Whenever. I want to sleep it’s been a long day,” he said as Arya nodded,   
  
“We are in no rush right now. Let’s rest a bit then we’ll find a town to buy clothes and supplies,” Arya said as she pressed her body into Nymeria’s fur as Erner joined Gendry on Tito. Sansa looked in horror as she realized where they were sleeping before her shoulders fell. What choice did she have?    
  
Sansa looked at Lady covered in hard mud as she looked to Arya and walked over,   
  
“Could I sleep on the other side, Lady is muddy,” Sansa asked gently,   
  
“Sleep on Tito then. Lady Sister” Arya snapped as Sansa looked at her in anger,   
  
“Listen if this is about what I said. It’s just not proper for a lady to,” she started before she was cut off,   
  
“Oh shut the fuck up and go to sleep!,” Erner called out in anger as Sansa looked at him shocked. No one had ever spoken to her like that.   
  
The lady sighed as she made her way to Tito and settled down into its fur.

* * *

Arya smiled as she dug her teeth into a piece of bear meat as she looked as Erner who was packing up the berries Gendry had gone and picked earlier in the morning.    
  
“Good job getting these,” Erner comment as Arya nodded and glanced at Sansa who was stretching,   
  
“Sansa could you do some waterbending for us,” Arya asked praying the gods and old and new Sansa would not throw a fit like she had the night before. Sansa looked up and nodded,   
  
“What do you need,” she asked as Arya sighed,   
  
“Someone,” she stressed glaring at Gendry, “spilled our water,” she said with a huff as she sighed,   
  


“I’m sorry. I dropped it when I was drinking cause I thought I heard something,” he tried to reason as Sansa glanced passed him and smiled at the wet dirt ground.    
  
She raised her right hand and with a gentle sway brought the water to the air and into the containing Gendry held out for her.   
  
“Thank you Milady,” he said as Arya turned to Gendry,   
  
“Want to work on you're reading while we fly,” she asked as he nodded and Erner glared,   
  
“When we land you should practice the Dragon’s Roar. You're still not good at it,” he said as Arya sighed,   
  
“Come on Erner it’s really hard,” she complained as he glared,   
  
“I won’t move you to more advanced sets until you can roar like the mightiest dragon,” he said as Gendry held his hands up wildly,   
  
“Come on Erner. Yesterday was fucked. Can’t Arya take a break,” he reasoned as he glanced at them,   
  
“Well looks like I’m outvoted. Fine no training today,” he explained as Arya held a fist in the air and cheered. Normally she welcomed training but she could really use some rest. 

  
As Sansa watched them plan and laugh she could not help focus on how Arya talked to the men. They all spoke to one another as if they were old friends. As if they weren’t lowborn's and a highborn lady. She was taken out of her thoughts as Arya let spoke,   
  
“We need to talk Sansa,” she said as she looked confused and nodded and walked over to the group as Arya stood. Her eyes narrowed as she turned,   
  
“Can you guys go look for a bit of firewood. We can travel with it,” she said as Gendry looked confused as Erner grabbed his arm and pulled him away.    
  
“The way you spoke to Gendry and Erner last night was not acceptable. We are a team and we treat each other equally. We do what we can do to help out around here,” she said as Sansa glared at Arya,   
  
“Arya we are ladies it’s not proper for,” she tried to start as Arya’s head snapped,   
  
“Do you think it’s right,” she asked loudly before adding,” if you think you're better than Gendry and Erner because you're highborn then I don’t know what to say,” she said as Sansa glared,   
  
“Arya it’s not about what I think. It’s how things are!” Sansa said as Arya glared hotly as her sister,   
  
“That doesn’t make it right!” she shouted back as Sansa walked closer. Fighting the urge to smack her sister with water.    
  
“You either obey or you stuffer. That’s the life of girls and lowborn's Arya,” Sansa said her voice soft like silk as Arya’s head snapped in anger as steam shot from her nose,   
  
“I’m the Avatar! I have to save the world from an evil god demon. Nothing about this is normal or proper!” she shouted as Sansa’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“What!,” she said before shushing her voice, “that’s not. Are you ok!” she asked. Why would Arya be fighting a god? What did that mean? Suddenly she was worried as Arya sighed,   
  
“When I left King's Landing with Gendry. I had a vision. We sailed far west where we found a place where I met with Avatar Korra,” she explained as Sansa raised an eyebrow,   
  
“Who’s that,” she said as Arya smiled softly,   
  
“Korra was the Avatar before me,” she explained as Sansa nodded,   
  
“What did you talk about? I don’t understand what’s going on Arya,” she said confused as Arya sighed,   
  
“You know the stories about the White Walkers Old Nan would tell us,” she said and at her sister’s nodding she kept going, “They're real. The White Walkers and the Night King,” she said as Sansa looked in horror,   
  
“How do you,” she tried to ask but Arya kept going,   
  
“Because Korra battled the Night King billions of years ago. You see the world used to be different. Tens of Billions of years ago there were four nations and the Avatar protected them and the world,” she said as Sansa looked at worried,   
  
“What happened,”    
  
“The Night King. He was strong. Strong like the Avatar able to bend all four elements. He killed Korra and the world,” she said as Sansa’s heart stopped,   
  
“What do you mean he killed the world,” she asked as Arya looked away,   
  
“From what Korra said it sounds like he rebirthed it. Killed all of man and now he wants to do it once more” she said as Sansa stared in horror,   
  
“I’m the only one who can stop him. Gendry and Erner are part of my team. When I told them what I was facing, they never stopped to think. They agreed to help me. They're my friends,” Arya explained before she looked into the blue sunny sky.   
  
  
“I need to end the Game Of Thrones and stop the Night King. That’s what Korra told me,” she explained sadly as she looked down. Suddenly seeing how insane it sounded. But whatever choice was they're. Only the Avatar could do it. 

  
“I think you can do it,” Sansa said as Arya’s head snapped up. Sansa placed a hand on her shoulder,   
  
“You've already found a firebending teacher and are apparently pretty good at it,” she said with a grin before adding “You’ll how to show me later,” as Arya smiled proudly,   
  
“Sansa I,” she started as Sansa looked down at Arya. She had heard stories as a child. But seeing Arya in King's Landing. Hearing her talk about her mission. If anyone could make a difference Sansa saw it was the Avatar. The Avatar really cold change the world for the better. If Arya can be equals with Erner and Gendry then so could she. It was an honorable mission and her sister was going to need all the help she could get. She thought of her father “ _ he’d help her. I know he would”  _ she told herself.    
  
** _“The lone wolf dies while the pack survives” _ **

  
Sansa looked at Arya and their gazes met,   
  
“You're right. If anyone can make a difference It’s the Avatar and I think I understand that now,” she said as Arya nodded and Sansa smiled,   
  
“You're right about Erner and Gendry. I was out of line,” she explained as Arya looked at her surprised,   
  
“While we are together I’ll do my part and,” she was cut off as Erner shouted,   
  
“You girls done yapping yet. I’d like to get a move on,” he said as Arya rolled her eyes,   
  
“Erner,” she joked as she turned and the sisters walked up to Tito and met the boys. Gendry looked at Sansa and with a frown and offered his hand,   
  
“Would you like help to get on Tito Milady,” Sansa was taken back as she realized he had been forced to obey and respect ladies his whole life.   
  
“Gendry call me Sansa,” she said as she added, “that goes for you as well Erner,” she said with a frown before she looked at the boys,   
  
“The way I acted last night. It wasn’t ok. I’m sorry I was out of line. You're a team and you all do your part,” she said before looking at the Trio.   
  
“I talked to Arya. She told me the mission and I think this team.. The Avatar can do a lot of good,” she said before she took a breath and thought of her smiling father. 

** _“The lone wolf dies while the pack survives”_ **

“That’s why I want to join,” she said as Arya’s head snapped up.    
  
“What!,” she said loudly as she looked to her sister,   
  
“I can help however I can right. Plus I'm pretty good waterbender,” she said as Arya looked at her and to the two boys.   
  
Gendry held his hands up, “As long as she’s sorry and does her part. I’ve got no issue with it,” he said as he grew a wicked grin   
  
“As long as she tells stories about milady as a babe,” he teased as Arya’s face grew red.   
  
“I’ll stab you damn bull,” she said gripping Needle as Sansa smiled softly as Erner smirked,   
  
“As long as you agree to one thing,” he asked and she looked at him worried as he added,   
  
“We gotta team up on this she-wolf once in a while during training,” he said as Arya gulped and Sansa grinned,   
  
“Why Erner I would not have it any other way,” she said as she climbed up Tito and sat down as Gendry made his way to the head,   
  
“We’ll teach you to lead Tito later,” Arya said as Sansa nodded,   
  
“I’m still getting new clothes though,” she said as Arya nodded,   
  
“That’s fine,” she said as Erner nodded and Sansa smiled,   
  
“Thanks for letting me join,” she said as Erner laughed,   
  
“It’s fine,” he said before turning to Gendry,   
  
“Hey Gendry you lead for a bit. I’m going to take a nap. Then I’ll lead,” he said as Gendry nodded.

* * *

Sansa opened her eyes at the sound of loud voices. The sun sky and she forced herself up. She looked to the middle of the saddle where Arya sat peering over a page of basic letters with Gendry. 

“This says “time for dinner little one” right Arya” he asked as she nodded. 

“You're getting better,” she said as he placed the page down. 

”Thank you,” he said as Erner turned his head from atop Tito’s head.    
  
“Let's try to figure out where we are,” he said as he moved back to the saddle. As Gendry pulled the map of Westeros he and Arya had gotten from  Selsa and her family Sansa frowned,   
  
“A map of Westeros,” she asked as Arya nodded,   
  
“We got it when Gendry and I saved a town from a spirit rapist,” she said offhandedly   
  
“What!,”   
  
“He was just confused. Arya talked to him,” Gendry explained with a nod   
  
“What!,” Sansa asked confused as  Erner shook his head,   
  
“The Avatar is the bridge between the human world and the Spirit World,” he said looking to Arya for confirmation as she nodded.    
  
“That’s about right. I think it’s also how I talk to my past lives like I did with Avatar Korra,” Arya guessed out loud.    
  
“Well either way,” Gendry said as Arya looked at the map.   
  
“It looks like we are a bit passed the Golden Road,” Sansa said as she glanced over Tito to the ground as Lady bit her hand lightly at the sight of her near the side.    
  
“Looks like someone doesn’t like you that close to the edge,” the firebender said as Sansa sighed softly and patted Lady.    
  
“I see a river down there,” she pointed out as Gendry frowned,   
  
“What we need are a river and a town,” he reasoned 

Erner looked down the side and smiled. A few hundred feet away from the river he could see passed a small forest and the tops of small wooden buildings.   
  
“I see buildings!” he yelled as Arya’s face lit up,   
  
“I’m sure we can get food and other supplies there,” she said as Gendry nodded,   
  
“Yes but we need to be careful of your wanted posters,” he said as Sansa shook her head,   
  
“Arya’s poster is based on how someone in the Red Keep remembered her,” she said with a frown before adding, “in a dress with long braided hair. Clean. As long as she doesn’t do anything to give away her title,” the Lady of the north reasoned as Arya grinned,   
  
“Like bend two elements,” the Avatar joked as Sansa nodded,   
  
“That would do it,” Sansa said certainly as Erner smiled,   
  
“Ok so we’ll land and camp out till tomorrow,” he asked as Gendry nodded,   
  
“Sansa needs new clothes,” he said before looking down at his torn and tattered rags, “we could all use better clothes,” he added as Sansa looked to Arya,   
  
“That’s not a bad idea,” she said as Arya nodded,   
  
“I’m fine with new clothes,” she agreed as before looking to Sansa,   
  
“You have any money on you,” she asked as Sansa placed her hands into the insides of her dress and shook her head. Arya sighed,   
  
“I have about one thousand dragon coins left. We’ll need to be careful how we spend,” she said as everyone nodded before Sansa and Erner looked at one another and Sansa spoke,   
  
“So the plan is to land hide, Tito, Lady, and Nymeria. Head to the town to shop. Come back clean ourselves,” she asked as Erner nodded his head,   
  


“That sounds right,” he said as Arya stood up,   
  
“Sansa want to learn how to land Tito,” she asked with a wicked grin as Sansa stared in horror but nodded her head meekly.   
  
_ “I have to learn one day right,”  _ Sansa thought. 

* * *

Erner smiled as he picked up a decent-sized whetstone in his hands as Gendry grabbed the other side. The group had arrived in the town soon after landing and set out with the goal of getting what they needed and getting out.    
  
“Why are we buying this again,” Erner asked as the blacksmith shrugged his shoulders.    
  
“In case I need to sharpen anything,” he said as Erner nodded as they moved the whetstone placed the whetstone down into a large bag and Gendry placed it on his back, nearly falling over.   
  
“Where are the girls,” Gendry asked as Erner glanced out the door of the blacksmith shop.   
  
“Sansa is buying clothes and Arya is getting food,” he said as Gendry raised an eyebrow,   
  
“Arya is alone,” he asked as Erner’s head snapped up,   
  
“How much trouble could one girl get into,” he asked as Gendry raised a brow 

“Fair Point” 

They moved to meet Sansa at the store where she bought clothes for them and Arya.

* * *

Sansa was pleased as she ran her hands down the sides of her blue silk dress and down to her bag filled with tunics and pants. Not only had she managed to get quite a few dresses but she also got the tunics and pants and other small clothes for only three hundred dragon coins. She looked up as Erner stepped in front of her carrying bags of his own,   
  
“I got cooking and eating things,” he said as Sansa nodded,   
  
“I’m surprised you can use a fork,” she said looking to Gendry who nodded as he cleaned his wet cover brow.   
  
“Is he ok,” Sansa asked in worry as Gendry nodded and they made their way back to the edge of the town.    
  
As they made their way down the dirt road passed the shops and small houses something became apparent to all three of them. But Sansa was the first to voice her thoughts,    
  
“Where’s Arya,” she asked as Gendry opened his mouth to speak as they heard a shout and turned to face the small town,   
  
“Sorry, I’m late. I had to pick up some needles and thread,” she said as she handed a bag to Sansa who looked confused at her sister who gave a grin,   
  
“I know you enjoy Needlework and I figured I’d grab some when I saw it,” she said as she gripped her other bags and Sansa nodded and spoke,   
  
“Thank you, is that what kept you,” she asked as Arya nodded,   
  
“Had to ask for help picking out the thread,” she explained as Sansa scowled,   
  
“Did you ever listen during our Needlework lessons,” she snapped jokingly as Arya rubbed the back of her head,   
  
“Not really,” Arya said as she rubbed the back of her head and Sansa sighed.   
  
“You got food though right” Gendry asked worriedly.   
  
“Of course I got food. What kind of hard-headed bull do you think I am,” she jabbed as Erner laughed and the team made their way down the dirt road. 

* * *

“Sam?” Jon called softly. The air smelled of paper and dust. Before him, tall wood shelves rose up filled with books and bins of ancient scrolls. Samwell Tarly sat hunched over a table. The only light came from the lantern hung over his head. 

“Have you been here all night?” Jon asked as Sam jumped 

“Have I?” Sam looked startled. 

“You didn’t wake with us, and your bed hadn’t been slept in,” Rast suggested that maybe Sam had deserted, but Jon never believed it.    
  
“Jon these books. Have you ever seen so many,” Sam asked as Jon gazed over him,   
  
“At Winterfell,” Jon asked as he glanced passed Sam at the books and spoke,   
  
“You’ll miss your bed when we're out there sleeping on the ground. Did you find any maps” Jon reasoned as Sam looked away,   
  


“Oh yes,” Sam shouted as he laid out a map before Jon. “The paint has faded, but you can see where the mapmaker marked the sites of wildling villages” he said as he pointed down before he looked away,   
  
“Jon I found something else,” he said, his voice lowering as Jon looked him. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt tense. Something about the way Sam spoke his words.   
  
“A message of some kind. It was on the wall,” he said as he led Jon down rows of books and held up a lantern to show an odd engraving on the wall. The darkness made it hard to see much less read.   
  
“How’d you find this. I can’t see it well with the light,” Jon asked as he was taken back by Sams words,   
  


“It glowed. Passed noon but before night. Yesterday,” he said slowly as Jon looked at him,   
  
“Arya?” he asked worried as Sam shook his head,   
  
“I think so. Arya’s light was,” Sam paused looking for words as Jon glared,   
  
“Pretty. Loving but powerful,” he tried to explain the white pure light he had seen as Sam nodded before turning,   
  
“This was like that but.,” he explained as Jon looked at him,   
  
“Weaker. Far weaker. Dim as can be” Sam explained as Jon glared,   
  
“What is it,” he asked as Sam shook his head. Jon glanced and his eye narrowed,   
  
“It’s um…,” he sounded surprised,   
  
“A lotus flower,” Jon said as he remembered Arya used to love picking them as a child. When she was young, before she was even a bender she would rope Sansa into helping pick the flowers for everyone in the family. He was sure neither even remembered those days. Sansa would complain as she got her dresses in mud while they picked. But they certainly weren’t going to let the girl barely not a babe pick flowers alone. 

“In a circle,” Jon added before Sam looked at him,   
  
“Why are you looking at me,” Jon asked as Sam laughed,   
  
“You are the Avatars sister,” he said as Jon looked down. He hated thinking about that. He didn’t even know if Arya was still alive and for what. A title he knew next to nothing about. What does that even mean. Arya Avatar. Avatar.. No. Arya was a Master Earthbender. He knew that well from all there matches over the years. His thoughts went to Sansa. Trapped in Kings Landing with the King. His brother Robb fighting a war. He considered leaving once more. He could do it if he so pleased. He was a Master Waterbender trained by the great Ned Stark himself. 

“The books will still be here when we return. We’ll try to figure this out” Jon said as Sam shook his head

“If we return . . .”    
  
“The Old Bear is taking two hundred seasoned men, three-quarters of them rangers. Qhorin Halfhand will be bringing another hundred brothers from the Shadow Tower. You’ll be as safe as if you were back in your lord father’s castle at Horn Hill.” 

“I was never very safe in my father’s castle either,” Samwell said with a forced grin.

_ “It wasn’t right”, _ Jon thought. Pyp and Toad who’d rather be a part of the great ranging were to remain at Castle Black. It was Samwell Tarly, the self-proclaimed coward, fat and timid, and near as bad a rider as he was with a sword, who must face the haunted forest. The Old Bear was taking two cages of ravens, so they might send back word as they went. Maester Aemon was blind and far too frail to ride with them. Though Jon wondered how true that was. The man would smile at him at times and create a hot mighty flame unlike any Jon knew. His steward must go in his place.    
  
“We need you for the ravens, Sam. And someone has to help me keep Grenn humble.” Sam’s lips shook. “You could care for the ravens, or Grenn could, or anyone, I could show you how. You know your letters too, you could write down Lord Mormont’s messages as well as I.”    
Sam spat his words as Jon glared lightly    
  


“I’m the Old Bear’s steward. I’ll need to squire for him, tend his horse, set up his tent; I won’t have time to watch over birds as well. Sam, you said the words. You’re a brother of the Night’s Watch now.” 

“A brother of the Night’s Watch shouldn’t be so scared.” 

“We’re all scared. We’d be fools if we weren’t for Winter Is Coming,” Jon said cooly. 

* * *

As Arya bathed in the warm water. A wall of earth separating her and Sansa from Gendry and Ener. She turned and saw it. Sansa’s body covered in bruises. Her thighs nearly scared as she felt anger filled her. She wanted to scream. Hop on Tito and go rip Joffery’s body apart. Kill him slowly and painfully.    
  
“Sansa,” she started slowly and lowly as Sansa turned wide-eyed at her as she took in a breath.    
  
  
“Joffrey was upset I didn’t want to kill House Stark,” she lied. Not wanting Arya to know the truth. That she had been raped to protect her. 

“I should have killed him when had the chance,” Arya said as guilt filled her. On that day with Mycah. She had known the Prince was evil. Was not fit to be King. Gods she hadn’t seen Mycah in years. She almost wondered what happened to him. Last she saw he lived in King’s Landing. That day she had the chance to kill the Prince. Crush him with earth.   
  
“No. That would have made things worse,” Sansa said slowly as Arya glared,   
  
“He’ll pay Sansa,” Arya promised before adding, “I’ll kill him” she said as Sansa gave a glare,   
  
“You're mission as to come first,” she said slowly as Arya frowned. This was her fault she knew it. Sansa placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
“Arya it’s not your fault. Joffrey is a monster,” she said softly as Arya let out a breath,   
  
“I know but,” she started as Sansa shook her head,   
  
“No buts,” she said sternly as the Avatar nodded.

Arya smiled as she took a deep breath and stood away from Sansa and heated her body. Sansa watched in wonder as the water turned to steam and Arya began to dress as Lady rushed out of Sansa’s arms and shook the water away from her fur as Sansa smiled,   
  
“Lady’s clean,” she said as Arya nodded and glanced at her own wolf as she shook away the water and glared at her.   
  
“Sorry Nymeria,” Arya grumbled as she grinned at the clean direwolf. She glanced at the wall of earth in the river as Sansa spoke,

“You boys done?,” she asked as she started to slip into her small clothes and Arya placed on her tunic. Arya had created a wall of earth so they could bathe near each other with privacy. As Erner shouted back confirmation Arya lowered the wall and the group made their way to they're campfire. As Arya created benches of earth with ease and they all moved to sit. Gendry looked to Arya,   
  
“You fed Tito,” he asked as she nodded with a mocking glare,   
  
“Yes, of course, I fed Tito,” she said as the Bison roared in agreement as hay fell from between his teeth. 

* * *

Erner passed out fish as Sansa frown,   
  
“Shouldn't we fish ourselves. I could do it,” she offered in confusion. Arya shook her head as Gendry spoke as he placed his fish into the fire with the help of a stick.    
  
“Arya bought fish in town so we can have some today as these won’t last long. We’ll have to eat caught them in the future though,” the blacksmith explained. Sansa nodded in understanding before she looked up,   
  
“You know if we are going to do this. Then shouldn’t we have a name,” she asked as Arya looked to her,   
  
“What like a team name,” she asked as Sansa nodded and Gendry grinned,   
  
“That’s a good point Sansa,” he said before adding,

  
“All Four,” he said as Arya looked at him with such a glare he almost fell over,   
  
“Ok bad one,” he said as Erner sighed,   
  
“The masters,” he asked but they knew that wasn’t it either.   
  
Arya looked down and thought. And as if it was a part of her the name came and a smile filled her face,   
  
“How about Team Avatar!,” she said as Sansa looked in confusion,   
  
“What,” she asked as Arya smiled,   
  
“Other Avatars have used it,” she explained as if that made sense considering she clearly didn’t know what Avatars.   
  
“How do you know that,” Gendry asked before he grinned,   
  
“Let me guess,” he started    
  
“I don’t know. I just know it somehow,” she finished as she looked around,   
  
“So everyone agree,” she asked as they all nodded and Sansa smiled,   
  
“A bit into yourself are you,” she teased as Arya laughed before glancing to her.    
  


“I want to head home,” she asked as Sansa nodded her head,   
  
“I’d like to see Mother before we go to the Wall,” she said looking to the boys who nodded as Gendry looked at her,   
  
“You're Lord Brother may be able to help us,” he reasoned as Arya nodded and Erner sighed,

  
“I agree but we should be careful. News of Sansa’s escape will spread fast,” he reminded the three as Arya nodded and looked to Sansa,   
  
“I’d like to start my training soon,” she requested as Sansa nodded before Erner interjected,   
  
“I’d like you to focus on firebending for a bit longer,” he said sternly as she huffed but nodded her head,   
  
“We’ll travel a bit after we're done eating then we’ll set up camp and train tomorrow before we set out,” she suggested as everyone gave their own agreement.

* * *

Sansa stood before the pair of master and student the following day. They had landed after hours of flying the day before and set up camp. The night was easy and they had been able to finish their fish. This morning they had only had bread and cheese. Sansa knew they’d have to fish later but right now she watched in wonder as Arya stood before Erner as he spoke. She glanced at Gendry who sat with Tito as he closed his eyes and slept bathing his body in the sun. As if this sight was normal.    
  


“The Dragon’s roar involves the user firebending out of his or her mouth, mixing air from the lungs with the flame, creating a wider, hotter blast,” Erner explained as Arya nodded and face away from her master as she walked around her in a circle.   
  
“Now let me hear you roar,” he yelled with demand as Arya let out a mighty scream and smoke poured from her mouth before she keeled over coughing. Sansa’s eyes grew wide as she started to moved but stopped as Erner handed her a small container of water that she ripped from his hands.    
  
She took a long drink and as her breath returned and he sighed,   
  
“This may be a bit to advanced,” he said as Arya bit her lip before glaring,   
  
“Gods! You think!” she scowled as Sansa tried to fight off a smirk.

  
“Why don’t you perform a fire blade strike,” he suggested to his student as Arya nodded and stood. She moved her right arm forward as she opened her palm and struck it down as it was a large metal blade. Two large blade-like strikes of fire stemmed from her arms.   
  
She spun around and summon fire to her fist readying a firebomb as she moved to slammed her hand into the ground in an e xplosive burst. Sansa let out a scream of shock as the firebender smirked,   
  
“Impressive. We’ll keep working to the Dragon’s Roar” he said as she nodded and  coughed.    
  
Gendry walked up the pair and cleared his throat, “Maybe that’s enough for today, He stated.   
  
“I guess that’s a good idea,” he teased as Arya looked to Gendry with a grateful smile,   
  
“Thanks Gendry,” she said before entering another fit as Sansa laughed as she smiled,   
  
“That was great Arya! I can’t believe you're a firebender!” she said loudly as Gendry nodded,   
  
“That’s what I said,” he said as Erner shook his head,   
  
“Aren’t you also a Waterbender and an Airbender,” he asked looking to the Avatar as she scratched the back of her head,   
  
“I don’t know. I don’t know how to yet.. So no I guess,” she tried to reason as Sansa opened her mouth to speak but a song came from somewhere nearby.    
  
“Off to Gulltown to see the fair maid, heigh-ho, heigh-ho . . . ”   
  
It sounded like the singer was coming up from behind the bushes in which they hid their campsite. 

“I’ll steal a sweet kiss with the point of my blade, heigh-ho, heigh-ho.”

“Someone’s coming,” Gendry said in worry as he walked over to lift up his hammer as Arya gripped Needle. Not wanting to pick an element to battle with just yet. 

“I’ll make her my love and we’ll rest in the shade, heigh-ho, heigh-ho.” The song was louder with every word. 

“Did you hear that?” a man’s voice said. 

“There’s something behind that bush, I would say.” 

“Aye,” replied a second voice, deeper.

“What do you think it might be, Archer?” Two, the Avatar gathered 

“A bear.” A third voice Arya wondered    
  
“A lot of meat on a bear,” the deep voice said.   
  
“A lot of fat as well, in fall. Good to eat, if it’s cooked upright.”    
  
“Could be a wolf. Maybe a lion.”    
  
“With four feet, you think? Or two?”   
  
“Doesn’t matter does it?”

“I know. Archer,”   
  
“What if it’s some honest man back there, though? Or some poor woman with a little babe at her breast?”    
  
“An honest man would come out and show us his face. Only an outlaw would skulk and hide.”

  
They said as they pushed passed bushes and Gendry looked up as he readied his hammer. Sansa looked to the water in fear as Erner took a breath. Arya glanced to Tito. Even if she didn’t bend more than one element if they saw two direwolves and a sky bison they’d know who they were. That wasn’t exactly a combination you saw every day.   
  
As they pushed passed the bushes Arya saw there were three of them. All men and she could not tell what they bent.

The three men looked at her, standing there in the dirt with her blade in hand. Then the singer idly plucked a string. “Boy,” he said, “put up that sword now unless you’re wanting to be hurt. It’s too big for you, lad, and besides, Anguy here could burn through you before you could hope to reach us.” at the words Arya glared,   
  
“There's four of us and three of you… And I’m a girl,” she stressed as he glared at her.    
  
“So you are. My pardons.” the singer said with a bow as she glared and Sansa spoke    
  
“You leave right now and you keep on singing, so we’ll know where you are. Go away and leave us be and we won’t hurt you,” she said passively as Arya nodded,   
  
“You have my word,” she explained    
  
“Will you give us your names like honest people than?” the singer asked as Arya took a step back as they glanced over at the bison. 

“You first. Who do you serve,” Gendry ordered coldly as Arya took a breath? She didn’t want a fight right now. Not after they had just recovered and were ready to travel. 

“King Robert,” said Lem, in his yellow cloak.    
  
“That old drunk? He’s dead, some boar killed him, everyone knows that.” Gendry spat as Arya raised her fists and Sansa summoned water from the lake behind her to her side. 

  
Lem then looked passed her to the direwolves and his eyes grew wide. He stared in wonder as his eyes met her and looked to Sansa.   
  
“You're the Avatar. You're Arya Stark Of Winterfell,” he said as she took summoned fire to her hands and forced a grin. Nothing could be done now.    
  
“Well guess you know,” she said as she readied for a fight. As Lem lowered his stance that Arya had known was that of an earthbender,   
  
“Wait I don’t want to fight you,” he said as Erner glared forward,   
  
“Why should we believe a word you say,” he demanded as Lem looked at Arya,   
  
“If the rumors are true, you are not with the Lannisters,” he pushed as Sansa nodded,   
  
“No, we are not. We are traveling home,” she reasoned as Lem looked to Arya,   
  
“We’d like to offer our service to the Avatar and daughters of Lord Stark. Let us take you to Lord Beric,” he said before adding,   
  
“We once served your father,” he said as Sansa lowered her water,   
  
“Who are you,” she asked as he smiled,   
  
“You're father tasked us with bringing Gregor Clegane to justice,” Lem said as he added,   
  
“We are the Brotherhood Without Banners,” he said as Arya glared forward. She let fire vanish from around her hands as she looked at Lem and her friends. They could use the help. The rate they were going it would take forever to reach Winterfell. Arya took a breath as they nodded in agreement and she looked to Lem,   
  
“Sure we’ll go. But,” Arya paused before she let her eyes meet his, “We took on the Queen and her Kingsguard and won. I’m the Avatar. Cross us and I’ll kill you,” she said as another man who Arya knew was named Anguy looked at her and smiled,   
  
“You have nothing to fear. The Lords of Westeros are trying to burn everything. We just want to save it,” he explained as Arya looked at him and smirked,   
  
“Well so do I,”   
  


End Of Chapter Thirteen 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is one of the longest chapters in the story. The next bunch is long ones. This chapter is mainly focused on the Team and setting up there day to day. Seeing Sansa find her way onto Team Avatar. Yes, Sansa is here to stay. We get to see some small Arya/Gendry stuff. I know there slow but it's coming peolpe. Don't worry they'll get there stuff. Yes, Cersei is referring to Margaery Tyrell. Joffery is of course not happy to see how powerful Arya is becoming. We get our first look at the hooked figure and the reason Tobho was so willing to help. As well as see Jon learn about an odd happening at the wall that seems to be tied to the Order Of The White Lotus. 
> 
> YEP, THE BROTHERHOOD IS HERE. They are not going to be around for long but I really wanted to include them. Next Chapter introduces one more mainstay character that no one will see coming. It's also got Dany in it! Well I've already said too much. Leave your comments and theories bellow! See you next week!


	14. Those Who Bend Lightning

Chapter Fourteen Those Who Bend Lightning 

  
Arya could sense the men were not fully comfortable with the direwolves and flying bison as they walked through the woods. Luckily Tito carried there things so they could hop on and leave if they had to. All they had carried were their clothes. Arya’s Needle, Gendry’s Hammer and Sansa’s waterskin.    
  
“Where are we going,” she asked worried as she glanced at Gendry as Anguy laughed,   
  
“I’m taking you to Lord Beric, Young Avatar,” he said as Gendry glared forward,   
  
“Why are you helping us,” he asked as Lem glanced at Arya,   
  
“Heard you fucked over that cunt of a King. Like that,” he said before adding,   
  
“Normally we’d ransom two pretty Stark girls,” he said as Sansa shivered and Arya glared. She knew they could take these guys. They’d taken worse but he just grinned,   
  
“But the Avatar. If you're anything like the Legends maybe you can kill all those Lannister cunts. But that choice is up to the Lord” he reasoned as Arya swallowed. Killing all the Lannisters was certainly not her goal. She had killed before but the idea of killing those she didn’t have to. Killing just to kill wasn’t an idea that sat well with her. Sansa walked up to meet his pace,   
  
“And if he wants to ransom us,” she questioned chewing her lip in worry as the Anguy smiled gently,   
  
“Then we have a fight on our hands,” he said as Erner glared forward ready to raise his fist,   
  
“And if he doesn't,” he wondered as Lem sighed,   
  
“Then we can travel together,” he suggested as Arya sighed worriedly,

  
“Fine, we might as well meet with him,” she suggested as the others nodded but Sansa looked at her in worry.   
  
“Arya,” she started as Arya glared,   
  
“There is nothing wrong with giving them a chance,” the Avatar explained. 

* * *

As they entered the small camp Arya looked around and was surprised by a large number of men. Likely around forty-five. Sansa looked to Tito as the men stared in wonder and spoke,   
  
“Tito could you hang in the sky while we talk to them. Don’t want them to hurt you,” she asked as Erner looked to her confused,   
  
“Sansa. Sky Bison are airbenders. The original airbenders. What could these guys do before we got to him,” he asked sarcastically as she was taken aback but laughed slightly,   
  
“I guess that’s true,” she said as she pet Lady’s head softly. Gendry walked with Arya as Lem and Anguy led her up to a man she assumed was the Lord they spoke of.

The camp grew quiet as she moved. She wondered what these people thought. They likely thought they were new highborn's to be ransomed. At least Sansa was. Her dress may not be that of a highborn but she was far too pretty and unscared to be a lowborn girl.

The man looked to her and then to Sansa as his eyes grew wide and he smiled as he looked over her form.   
  
“Arya Stark. The Avatar Of Legend. You are real,” he said as she nodded and he looked to Anguy as he started to explain,   
  
“We found them a ways out from Camp while hunting. We don’t know what you want to do with them but offered them a chance to come and speak with you,” he said as the Lord nodded and looked at her sternly,   
  
“I am Lord Beric Dondarrion current leader of the Brotherhood,” he introduced as Arya nodded,   
  
“Pleasure,” she said as she placed her palm in her hand and gave the bow Avatar Korra had taught her. Sansa gave a perfect curtsy as she always did. As Gendy and Erner lowered their heads before the man spoke,   
  
“And you must be Lady Sansa Stark,” he said looking to the redhead as she nodded with a silky smile and he laughed,   
  
“So the rumors are true. You broke into the Red Keep!,” he nearly yelled as the trio nodded and he stared,   
  
“You three are fucking insane you know that,” he said as Arya nodded with a grin,   
  
“I’ve done some crazy things since learning what I am. Your grace,” she said as he looked,   
  
“Can you really bend more than Earth,” he asked as Gendry’s head shot up,   
  
“Yes, she’s a firebender now as well. She’s amazing,” he said instantly as Arya’s face turned a tint of red. She wasn’t used to being praised even now. Back in Winterfell, she had always been scolded. Told she wasn’t good enough or needed to change. To be more like Sansa. To learn to sew and simple. Sure her family had praised her Earthbending while she was learning. But even those words would be followed up by telling her she should focus less on bending and more on learning to be a proper lady. How else would she please her future husband? Now she was being praised for bending elements besides her native earth. Arya looked back to the talking Lord. 

“Your father was a good man. Harwin has told me much of him” Lord Beric told them as Arya froze. She felt her eyes start to well with tears at his mention of her father. She could see Sansa was frozen. She didn’t want to think about it right now as she stared,   
  
“Listen. We are trying to get North. We were told we could travel with you,” Sansa asked as the man nodded,   
  
“We served Ned Stark. We will help his girls,” he explained before looking to them and grinning,   
“And besides we hate the Lannisters and you guys give them a hard time,” he said as Arya nodded. Grateful he didn’t say a word about killing them. Yes she wanted to kill Cersei and Joffrey. But others. No, she would not seek out killing men who followed orders.    
  
“We are traveling to Harrenhal to buy horses. If you’d like to travel with us you can. Though you’ll have to feed the..” he froze at the sight of the Sky Bison before adding, “yourselves,” he said as Gendry nodded,   
  
“That’s fine. We just got stuff the other day,” he said as Arya nodded and she held out her hand,   
  
“Do we have a deal,” she said as the Lord nodded,   
  
“We’ll travel together but,” he said as Arya froze and he looked at her,   
  
“We except help in any battles,” he said as Arya nodded slowly. Dread and worry filling her small form.

* * *

Arya sat with Lord Beric around the fire that night. Sansa had gone to sleep with Gendry atop of Tito. Erner was off sparing with the male firebenders in the brotherhood. She glanced up passed her messy bangs to a man who had sat on a log joining them as she flicked her wrist creating a small wall for him to lean back on. He glanced down at her with a grin,   
  
“I am  Thoros of Myr. Lady Arya,” he introduced himself as she scowled,   
  
“Call me Arya,” she said as he frowned,   
  
“Of course Young Avatar,” he said as she sighed. She could not really fight with that title.

Arya looked at Beric and glanced at his scarred face and frown. The scars should be that of a dead man. Even a master healer would not save you from an attack like that.    
  
“You look like you should be dead,” Arya said though she chewed her lip as he looked to the other man

“Thoros, how many times have you brought me back now?” 

The red priest bowed his head. “It is R’hllor who brings you back, my lord. The Lord of Light. I am only his instrument.” Thoros explained as Arya chewed her lip. She had a feeling in her gut there was more to it then just gods. Something more logical. 

“How many times?” Lord Beric insisted. 

“Six,” Thoros said reluctantly before “And each time is harder. You have grown reckless, my lord. Is death so very sweet?” He asked. 

“Sweet? No, my friend. Not sweet.” He said as Arya forced a grin,   
  
“I’ve done it many times,” she reasoned as he glanced,   
  
“So the Legends are true. You are reborn with every death,” he asked as Arya nodded,   
  
“From my understanding yes,” she said as he laughed,   
  
“I suppose you're almost as confused like us,” he explained as she nodded

“Then do not count it so. A seventh death might mean the end of both of us.” Thoros explained following up the last statement as Arya looked away and thoughts of her father filled her. She looked him over and he did not look much like the wizards in Old Nan’s stories though the more she thought about spirits the more she found herself doubting her faith. 

“Could you bring back a man without a head?” Arya asked.    
  
“Just the once, not six times. Could you?” The master of Earth and Fire forced out.

“I have no magic, child. Only prayers” Thoros told her as she froze. She felt tears well in her eyes. Thoros used a lot of words, but all they meant was no. The Avatar wiped her tears as she looked up and stood. She needed to sleep,   
  
“I’m going to sleep. We’ll all be on Tito with our things. Try anything we’ll fly away,” she warned as he nodded.   
  
“Arya” he started as she paused and turned her head,   
  
“I’m sorry about your father truly,” he said as she nodded in thanks before climbing onto Tito and lying next to her direwolf. 

* * *

Team Avatar continued to travel with the Brotherhood Without Banners and Arya had admitted it was helpful. The brotherhood allowed them to focus less on gathering food and travel and for her to put time into her training. Though she still struggled with her Dragon’s Roar she was getting better. Sansa said soon perhaps after Harrenhal then they’d start her waterbending training. 

As they walked down the road Sansa looked up to the air and stopped in her tracks as men walked passed her. One of the men looked at her and smiled opening his mouth as Sansa spoke,   
  
“Look at all that smoke,” she said 

Beric shook his head. In a dismissive manner that worried the young Avatar in training, “probably a burning town or Holdfest.  Lannisters men are known for that in these parts” he reasoned as Arya took in a breath. She looked at it and signed,

“We need to help them. There could be people in danger,” she said as Gendry nodded and Erner smirked. Sansa looked to them,

“This is what we do right?” She asked as Arya nodded. Lord  Beric looked to the Avatar and frowned but nodded.

“Let’s go,” he said before turning and shouting out orders as Arya look to the burning Holdfast. She had no idea why it was burning. She knew it was the result of men from the war but she would not say it  Lannisters until they saw them.

* * *

As they arrived at the Holdfast Arya felt her chest burn with anger.  The brotherhood had been right much to her disappointment. This would not help her cause of avoiding full-on battles.

The buildings burned as she glanced around. Bodies were under debrie as she glanced as the waterbenders of the brotherhood moved out to put out the fires. As she looked she heard a s cream.

Arya saw a woman surrounded by two  Lannisters  men. She looked to see others fighting. Sansa propelled water over through the air onto a burning house. Gendry and Erner aiding the brotherhood in battle as she rushed to the men.    
  
“Leave her alone,” Arya shouted as she hopped into the air and spun a kick of blazing fire at the men. One of them moved to the side and raised his fist. As she flicked a piece of earth to her hand and sent it into the man’s stomach. As he was thrown back the other man pulled water from a water skin as she moved to strike. Arya raised her hands summoning a wall of earth blocking the strike as she launched herself over the wall and to her foe. As she gathered her fire around her fist she released it upon contact with his skull blasting him back as she fell to the ground. 

Arya made her way to the woman and took in her form and felt bile rise to her mouth. The woman’s right arm ended in a bloody stump at her elbow, and her eyes didn’t seem to see anything, even when she was looking right at her. Arya could see she had lost her sight and her arm.   
  
She moved to lift her as she spoke, “I’m Arya. I’m the Avatar. I’m here to help,” she tried to calm the woman as she shook her head,   
  
“Please, please,” she repeated as Arya felt herself fill with anger as the woman tried to turn her head to the burning house.    
  
“The child,” the woman managed to force out as Arya shot up. Horror filled her body as she understood. There was a child in here. It was then Arya took a better look at the house. The fire was spreading quickly. She glanced at the building as she looked down to the woman,   
  
“Where’s the kid,” she asked sternly pleading she would answer as the woman spoke though sobs of what she assumed was pain.   
  
“Behind,” she forced before she broke down. Arya ran. She ran as fast as she could as she bolted around the house and looked around and her eyes grew wide. There only feet from the burning wall was a little girl hidden in the mud. Her eyes closed shut as she missed the death around her.    
  
Arya rushed forward and lifted the girl up and took her in her arms. The girl had messy black matted hair. Though Arya wondered if that was the ash. As Arya held the girl she felt anger filled her. She could not save this Holdfast. But she could save this girl. However, her musing was cut off by the sensation of a man grabbing her shoulder. She whipped around to see a man aiming a blast of fire at her as she kicked her feet into the ground-launched herself into the air. She wrapped the girl’s small form in her arms as she protected her from the landing and felt her back’s skin tear as her small from the crashed into the ground.    
  
The Lannister man pressed him palm forward shooting out fire as Arya grit her teeth as she slammed her heel into the ground. The earth rose up slightly tripping the man as the fire flew passed her head. She then stood gripping the girl in her arms as she gathered fire around her leg and blasted it at the man as he tried to regain his footing and into the fire of the burning house. She heard him out a scream of men as she watched his body like a fire. His skin burning as the life left his eyes. She thrusted her leg forward shooting fire into the man’s body as he let out a final scream before his life ended. She turned away and smiled. Thankful the girl wasn’t aware of the event happening. As she looked down she saw the girl’s eyes fluttered open as she gave a smile. She had saved this little girl. She had done it.   
  
“It’s going to be fine. I’m the Avatar and I’ll keep you safe alright,” she tried to explain softly. She hadn’t exactly thought about how to act around kids. She had no intention of getting married to some Lord. So she never listened to the teachings on babes her mother had tried to force into her to make her ready to be the Lady to some man. She knew bits and pieces from having Rickon around. If Arya was honest she missed Rickon greatly. He always loved seeing new things. Learning and exploring. The two of them were a lot alike. She wondered how he’d react to seeing her firebend. She was taken out of her thoughts as the girl seemed to look at her softly she could only smile as she held her in her arms. She was the Avatar and she would save this girl. 

* * *

As Arya walked to meet with the others and the rest of the Brotherhood she felt the girl stir in her arms as frown.   
  
“Do you have a name,” she asked the girl only for her to stare in reply. Arya sighed as she grinned,   
  
“Ok no one,” she tried to joke as she met pace with Sansa who was returning water to her waterskin. As Arya looked around she frown. Bodies of Lannisters Men were everywhere. As she glanced to the Brotherhood and sighed. Nothing could be done now. Arya allowed herself to walk over to them as Erner and Gendry met her pace.   
  
Gendry took a look into her arms and down to the back of her Tunic and smiled,   
“Let me,” he said holding out his hand as she moved passed the girl to him the child started to kick as she pulled back. The child was scared of Gendry. Arya wondered what to do as Sansa and Lord  Beric approached them. Sansa’s eyes grew wide at the sight of the child as she picked up her dress and rushed over.   
  
“Is she alright,” Sansa asked in a rushed tone as Arya sighed,   
  
“She’s scared and beat up but nothing too bad,” she said as Sansa frowned,   
  
“Place her on the ground,” she ordered as the Avatar nodded and lowered the child to the ground. Sansa reached around the girl's sides and began to remove her rag like a dress as horror filled her as she pulled it away. The girl's sides were badly burned and bruised. The burn was red and recent as Sansa threw the dress away widely as she pulled water from her Waterskin and took a breath as it started to glow. Gendry watched in wonder as he realized what was happening. Lord Beric glared at Sansa and Arya,   
  
“We need to move ladies,” he said as Sansa turned her head slightly to glare,   
  
“I’m a healer,” she said with disgust as Arya knelt down near the girl and watched Sansa work. With a sway of her hands, the wounds vanished after minutes of work. The girl looked at Sansa as the Lord glared,   
  
“Looks like a Weasel,” he said as Arya glared at him but focused on the hurt child.  Erner frowned,   
  
“We don’t know her name though,” he reasoned as Sansa sighed,   
  
“If she can’t tell us. Then fine,” The Lady Of The North explained as Arya nodded in agreement.

“Thak uo,” Then she started to cry.    
  


Sansa’s head shot down as she looked at the girl and smiled,   
  
“She can speak. She’s just scared,” Sansa reasoned as Gendry nodded,   
  
“We should take her North,” he added as Arya nodded,   
  
“She can stay in Winterfell,” she said looking at Sansa who smiled,   
  
“Of course. House Stark can care for her,” she agreed with the Avatar.  Beric glared at her. Clearly not happy with there team making the call without talking to him. Arya sighed as she spoke to herself,   
  
“Time for work,”    
  
She stood and faced the leader of the Brotherhood Without Banners.    
  
“I’m not leaving this kid behind,” Arya said clearly before she stepped closer,   
  
“She’s coming,” Arya added calmly as she glared but he nodded his head in agreement.    
  
“Fine, But if she gets in the way,” he started as Gendry gripped his hammer,   
  
“Then we help her,” he said as  Erner glared in agreement,   
  
“And if you hurt her. We’ll kill you,” he stated as Arya frowned but nodded. She would protect this child. If they made a move to hurt her she had no issues burning them alive. 

* * *

Traveling with a crying little girl ruined advantage of the fun from traveling with the Brotherhood. There dislike of the arrangement was clear from the very start. She had nearly burned a man for leaving her alone at one point. She had not spoken since being healed and Arya found herself agreeing with the name Weasel as she sat with Gendry and the girl near a fire she had lit.   
  
Arya bit her teeth into a fish she had captured with Erner during her training earlier that day as they worked on her aim. She chewed the cooked meat between her teeth in joy as Gendry tried to cut Weasel’s food.    
  
“You need help,” she asked as Gendry slice the fish and shook his head,   
  
“Your lessons are coming in handy,” he stated as Weasel stared at the fish before puffing her cheeks and standing up. Arya watched in wonder as she walked away from the fire to a pool of slickly wet mud.    
  
“What’s she doing,” Arya asked as she reached down and scooped the mud in her hands and smiled demurely as she lifted it to her mouth. Gendry’s fish hit the ground as he stood,   
  
“No don’t do that,” he shouted as she pulled the muddy hand from her mouth and frowned as tears welled in her eyes as Arya glared,   
  
“Great now she’s crying. Good job Gendry,” she warned in anger as she sighed at the noise and made her way over and took the mud from her hand and bent it back to the ground with a sway of her hand.   
  
“Weasel no one will hurt you. The Avatar is here,” she said as Gendry nodded,   
  
“Sorry if I scared you,” he said as she looked at them and hung her head,   
  
“Sorry fo be bad,” she forced out the words as Arya’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“It’s fine. You didn’t do anything wrong,” she said as she patted the girl’s head and Gendry nodded,   
  
“You spoke!,” he said as Arya nodded and they look at each other before grinning,   
  
“Can you say Avatar,” Arya asked as Gendry laughed,   
  
“No, of course, she can’t,” he said as he smiled,   
  
“Can you said Gen,” he asked as she glared,   
  
Gen Slow. Food,” she said slowly as if thinking the words alone took effort and Arya’s eyes grew wide. She now understood. The girl had gotten sick of waiting for Gendry to cut her fish and chosen to eat mud. She started to laugh as she fell back and tears welled in her eyes. Gendry tried to glared at Arya but failed. It was the hardest he’d ever seen her laugh and he couldn’t help but smile.    
  
_ “You know she’s actually pretty,”  _ His face’s red tint was wiped away by a shout. 

“Avatar, Boy! You should have been ready long ago,” Lord Beric snapped as he approached them with Sansa at his side. Arya saw the waterbender glaring daggers at the Lord.    
  
“Weasel was eating,” Arya reasoned as she bent the mud from the little girls hand before it made it’s way to her mouth as  Erner walked over and spoke,   
  
“Sansa why don’t you watch  Weasel on Tito,” he reasoned as Sansa nodded as Gendry handed her the young girl. The Leader of the Brotherhood shook his head and glared in anger,   
  
“We’ll be at Harrenhal soon if we travel faster,” he said looking to the child with rage as Arya narrowed her eyes.   
  
“I like this man less by the moment,” she said to herself. 

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen sat across from a knight as a slave knelt beside him and she looked to him as she allowed him to sit.   
  
“You honor me.” The knight told her as she nodded and she spoke,   
“Where is my brother,” she asked as the Knight met her gaze

“I saw His Grace this morning, He told me he was going to the Western Market, in search of wine.” 

“Wine?” Dany asked doubtfully. She knew he could not handle most of the wines the Dothraki drank.

“Wine, “and he has some thought to recruit men for his army from the sellswords who guard the caravans. A serving girl laid a blood pie in front of him, and he attacked it with both hands” the knight explained as she raised a brow,

“Is that wise? He has no gold to pay soldiers. What if he’s betrayed?” she asked. Her brother was a Master Firebender far surpassing anyone else in the world. His fire hotter then some dragons were said to have. But he was still not in safe lands. 

“You ought to have gone with him, to keep him safe. You are his sworn sword.” She added as the man sighed    
  
“We are in Vaes Dothrak, No one may carry a blade here or shed a man’s blood.” he reminded her as she sighed. That didn’t make sense to her.    
  
“Yet men still die, Jhogo told me. Some of the traders have masters with them, huge men who strangle thieves with wisps of silk. That way no blood is shed and the gods are not angered.” she reasoned as he glared sadly,

  
“Then let us hope your brother will be smart enough not to steal anything . He had planned to take your dragon eggs, until I warned him that I’d cut off his hand if he so much as touched them.” He reasoned as her eyes grew wide. 

For a moment Daenerys was so shocked she had no words. “My eggs . . . but they’re mine, Magister Illyrio gave them to me, a bride gift, why would Viserys want . . . they’re only stones . . . ” she tried to reason. She would not let her brother touch them. She was a Dragon just as much as he was. But she had no choice did she. He was her brother. He was all she had. She would not have known the names of her mother or father if not for him. He was her King.   
  
Ser Jorah must have seen the sadness on her face as he smirked and spoke,

“You belong to the Dothraki now. In your womb rides the stallion who mounts the world,” he told her as she frown. No one should own her. 

She moved to ask Ser Jorah the meaning of his words when she something grab her arm and she moved to gather fire before she saw her brother and the fire vanished from her hand. She could see from his stumbling that Viserys had found his wine and what looked like a kind of courage. Forming bright blue fire in his hands. The Dothraki eyed the fire as he passed. She heard curses and threats and angry muttering rising all around her, like a tide. The music died away as he walked forward.   
  
Daenerys stood. She would give him the eggs if he wanted but he needed to be stopped as he spoke loudly.   
  


“Where is my sister? I’ve come for her feast. How dare you presume to eat without me? No one eats before the king. Where is she? The whore can’t hide from the dragon.” Viserys shouted as she gulped in fear before gazing her eyes to him.

Ser Jorah went to him swiftly, with the speed and grace of only an airbender and whispered something in his ear, and took him by the arm, but Viserys wrenched free. “Keep your hands off me! No one touches the dragon without leave.”

The sound of laughter made Viserys lift his eyes. 

“Khal Drogo, I’m here for the feast.” He staggered away from Ser Jorah, making to join the three khals on the high bench. Khal Drogo rose, spat out a dozen words in Dothraki, faster than she could understand, and pointed. 

“Khal Drogo says your place is not on the high bench, Khal Drogo says your place is there” Ser Jorah translated. 

Her brother glared forward,   
“That is no place for a king,” her brother declared.    
  
“Is place,” Khal Drogo answered, in the Common Tongue that Dany had taught him, “for Sorefoot King. A cart! Bring cart for Khal Rhaggat!” he shouted in glee.

Five thousand Dothraki began to laugh and shout. Ser Jorah was standing beside Viserys, screaming in his ear, but the shouting in the hall was so loud that Dany could not hear what he was saying. 

He raised his hand to form blue fire as she moved forward and rushed to block the blast to protect the waterbending Dothraki leader as she vanished the fire in a circular motion. She stood with her back up,   
  
“That’s enough,” she said as she spat out the words. He was going to get himself killed. You could not fight here.

“There she is,” he said, smiling as he walked forward to her.    
  
“Stop firebending. You must not,” she explained as she begged him to stop,

“ Please, Viserys. It is forbidden. Stop bending and come share my cushions. There’s drinks, food . . . is it the dragon’s eggs you want? You can have them, only Stop bending.” she begged out. 

“Do as she tells you, fool, before you get us all killed.” Ser Jorah shouted as he raised his hands and Daenerys shook her head to him. She would not let him airbend at her brother. 

“They can’t kill us. They can’t shed blood here in the sacred city . . . but I can.” He laid the point of a fire dagger near Daenerys’s breasts and slid it downward, near the curve of her belly.    
  
“I want what I came for, I want the crown he promised me. He bought you, but he never paid for you. Tell him I want what I bargained for, or I’m taking you back. You and the eggs both. He can keep his bloody babe. I’ll cut the bastard out and leave it for him.” The fire burned her silks and pricked at her navel. Viserys was weeping,, this man who had once been her brother was crying as she looked to his eyes.    
  
“Stay away from my babe,” she said as she thrust her palm forward shooting out a blast of hot red fire as he flicked his hand up to block it and jumped back and glared,   
  
“Don’t do this sister,” he warned as he readies his palm as she matches his stance. She could hear shouts from around them as she leaped up throwing out two quick kicks of fire as she smirked glad her clothes allowed her the freedom to move. Her belly would currently slow her down. She didn’t know if she could win this battle but she was the only one who could properly fight a fellow dragon.    
  
He pushed his hand forward as he blasted her fire away as she ran forward to meet his pace. She threw her arm forward in a punch as they're fiery fists clash in a blazing blow of fire as she was thrown back and she felt pain shoot to her belly. This fight was putting her child in danger. Enough was enough. 

She stood and with great speed started making circular motions with her arms as she cleared her mind to create peace. Her brother following her and doing the same. Blocking out the screams. Lightning formed around her fingers as her brother's eyes grew wide as she shoved her fingers forward and the lightning met contact with his own blast of lightning. The men and women surrounding them were blown back as she felt anger filled her.   
  
Why was he doing this. What had he become. He was mad. Like their father. Abusing the power of House Targaryen. Before he could recover she threw her hand forward as white fire burst from her hands and he was covered in burning white flames as he let out a scream.   
  
“Sister, please . . . Dany, help... don’t . . . make them . . . sweet sister . . . ” 

She knelt down to catch her breath as she spoke and asked if everyone was alright. Her brother was no Dragon. Fire didn’t kill Dragons. She could hear shouting. All over one thing.   
  
Her fire was white.    


* * *

Arya held her head below the coverings of her cloak as she placed the coins down and brought the bread to her bag as she nodded with a smile. The Brotherhood and Team Avatar had agreed to stop a small town after weeks of travel to gather supplies. They were only a days trip to Harrenhal now. But both parties wanted to be ready in case they had to flee. The Brotherhood’s dislike of Weasel worried Arya.   
  
She was more than willing to fight them to keep the child safe. But Lord Beric was a great Waterbender. Everyone in the Brotherhood was either a master of swords or a great bender. 

As she walked away from the shop. She heard it. A man talking loudly. Her name. She could make out the word Stark and worried she or Sansa had been discovered as she moved closer and she heard the words.   
  
“Robb Stark has taken Riverrun. Did you hear,” the man said as Arya’s eyes grew wide and she took in a breath. She had to tell the others. They needed to go to Riverrun.

As Arya rushed down the dirt road of the town she took in a deep breath. She wanted to scream as her eyes scanned the area and she saw Sansa’s red mane and she smiled.    
  
“Hey,” Arya shouted as the Lady turned.   
  
“What’s going on,” she asked in panic before calming at her sister’s smile,   
  
“Brother’s in Riverrun,” she said Sansa’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“That’s great we’ll go no,” she stopped as she looked down as did Arya,   
  
“Where’s the kid,” Sansa asked    
  
“Lord Beric said she was with you,” Arya said as horror filled her and she and Sansa rushed off. Sansa griping the hems of her dress as they entered a meat shop where Gendry and  Erner were in,   
  
“Is the kid with you,” she asked as Gendry dropped his meat,   
  
“No,” Gendry said as he met Sansa’s gaze,   
  
“Shit,” he said as Arya let out a growl and screamed in anger before rushing out the door gripping Needle at her side as the rest of Team Avatar followed behind her. 

The Brotherhood Without Banners was going to kill  Weasel.

* * *

When Arya arrived with the rest of Team Avatar she was brought great rage at the sight of Weasel being held by  Lem as Beric Dondarrion walked forward with a dagger of ice as she Sansa moved to her side,   
  
“You three save her. I’ll get Tito and the girls,” she said referring to the direwolves as Arya nodded,   
  
“Good. Worse case we meet in Riverrun,” Gendry said as Erner nodded and the trio turned as the Lady ran to the bison.   
  
“Put the kid down now,” Arya ordered as Beric glared at her,   
  
“I know you didn’t kill all the Lannisters that day. What’s your goal. You’ve been wasting time on this child,” he said as Gendry raised his hammer forward,   
  
“Put her the fuck down damn cock,” Gendry shouted in anger as Erner looked to Arya who nodded and threw her left arm to the side as she twirsted the earth bellow Lem’s feet rocked back and forth and he lost his footing as Erner rushed forward. He hopped up shooting two kicks of fire. As he reached the girl and wrapped the little girl in his arms as Beric glared as he created a whip of water and Erner turned and held the little girl to his chest as he opened his mouth and screamed. Fire burst from his mouth steaming at the waterbender.    
  
Arya smiled as he blocked the blow and she looked to Gendry,   
  
“Go with Ener and find Tito. I’ll handle him,” she said as he froze,   
  
“Are you sure,” he asked in fear as she nodded to him,   
  
“I’ll be fine Gendry,” she stated as he nodded,   
  
“Ok win Avatar,” he said as she nodded as Ener rushed passed them and he turned to join him. She looked to Lem with a glare,   
  
“Leave this is between me and Beric Dondarrion,” she depended as she blocked a blast of fire with a wall of earth.    
  
“Why. Beric!,” she shouted as she slammed her leg into the ground summoning a wall of earth before kicking it forward.    
  
“I don’t trust you. Avatar. All that power and you choose to take in a child. What’s you're game!,” he shouted as Arya rolled out of the way of a whip of water. As Arya rolled she felt water grip her left ankle and ripped her feet out from under her. Arya fell to the ground her face slamming into the dirt as Water slammed into her back at a rapid rate. As she fell into the dirt Beric smirked,   
  
“I’m going down in history as the one to kill the Avatar,” he mocked cockily as she jumped up, throwing a punch of fire to his large form. He easily avoided the blast and swayed his hands quickly as Arya felt bile rise in her throat as water formed around her head. Water flowed into her mouth as her eyes blurred. She kicked her heels into the ground as earth shook upsetting his footing. As he stood firm and she felt her lungs fill with Water. Arya lit her fist afire as she blasted the ground and forced herself up into the air. As she flew she removed Needle and with the grace of water struck Needle into his head as her eyes grew wide.    
  
She fell to the ground as she started to cough. Needle fell from her hands as her eyes snapped shut and she fell to the ground.

* * *

As Sansa held the little girl at her side she looked over the edge of Tito. Ener in the back doing the same as Gendry paced back and forth atop the bison with the direwolves at his side.   
  
“Where is the she,” he shouted in fear as his eye nearly watered with tears. It had been over an hour since they had met at Tito with  Weasel. Yet they had yet to find Arya. Only Lord Beric. Gendry had assumed the Brotherhood had taken them but they would have taken there Lord and brought him back from the dead if they had.    
  
“Gendry,” Sansa started as she looked to him.   
  
“Arya will be at the meeting point. She’ll make to Riverrun,” she said as Gendry shook his head,   
  
“Sansa she could be in the hands of a rapper,” he tried to reason as Erner laughed,   
  
“Gendry. Arya is a powerful bender. She’ll be alright. We need to keep going with the plan,” he said in worry as Sansa nodded,   
  
“There's nothing we can do now but trust in Arya,” she explained as Gendry nodded sadly.

* * *

Arya forced herself up as she felt rope bind her. Her wrist hurting from its touch as she looked around her vision cleared. She was in a cave not far from her battle. It was raining outside. She felt Needle once more at her side.    
  
“Where am I” panic filled her. Had Cersei’s men taken her while she recovered? What about Sansa, Gendry and the others. Then she saw a hulking man tower over her. One she had not seen since her time in the Red Keep. A protector of the King.   
  
The Hound.   
  
“Let me go,” she ordered as he shook his head.    
  


“Bugger that, Avatar. You're Mine .” He needed only one hand to yank her off her feet and drag her kicking toward his waiting horse. Her body screaming inside from pain. She had been careless. Her opponent was far stronger than she expected. Now she was here. In front of another master. She has no way of winning. Not while injured. The cold rain hitting them both and washing away her shouts, and all that Arya could think of was her friends. She knew they would head to Riverrun so she had only once choice. She had to get to Riverrun. 

* * *

A Lannister Soldier took a fearful deep breath as blue fire spread around him. A woman walking around the circle. Her painted lips in a cruel grin.    
  
“The King would have my head for telling you where the Avatar is,” he said as she played with her raven-colored bangs.   
  
“Tell me where is your king,” she asked as he frowned,   
  
“Kings Landing,”   
  
“So he can’t have your head from there right,” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“Then maybe you should worry less about him who’s too far away to make up his mind and more about me who’s already chosen to kill you if you don’t speak,” she said evilly as she held a blue flaming finger to his neck.   
  
“I’ll tell you what I saw when she left with the little girl,” he said as she smirked,   
  
“A Princess Of The Fire Nation always gets her way. Even in life as a spirit of fear,” Azula said with a smirk. 

Chapter Fourteen End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AZULA IS BACK BABY! And she's close to finding Arya! I could not help but throw her on in here and reference her first appearance with her lines and yes Azula is the same spirit who spoke to the Night King many chapters ago. She's been looking for the Avatar this whole time! Weasel also made her first appearance of many. Arya and Gendry had a sweet moment and now Gendry's worried sick as Arya is stuck with The Hound. Now Team Avatar travels to Riverrun to meet with Robb Stark. Parting ways for now. Also Dany! She's a lightning bender and very powerful. Creating white fire. As I write this It's hitting me how much happens in these next five or six chapters. Lots of big stuff coming. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	15. The Avatar And The Hound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the Holidays, I will be posting two chapters this week. The following week will have two or three depending on how much I get done. The rest of the notes will be at the end. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Fifteen The Avatar And The Hound

The forest was behind them down as Arya road on the Hounds horse. With him. Her ribs stung from her battle with Lord Beric and she knew she could not defeat the Hound. More so with her wrists bound.    
  
“The queen will pay a high price for you,” The Hound reasoned simply as Arya swallowed. She had heard stories about the Hound. He was a Master Waterbender and she was unsure he was someone she could easily defeat. If she even could at all. Sandor Clegane was his real name. Arya knew she had to travel to Riverrun and traveling alone wasn’t safe. Not with so many after her.    
  
“The whole country wants me,” she told herself as she stared forward and felt fear filled her for the first time. How could she get to Riverrun? Without help, she had no idea how she would master the elements. Then an idea struck her.   
  
“You can’t,” she said as he glared at her,   
  
“Girl someone worse than me will find you,” he said as she took another breath. The man smelled like death.   
  
“No one is worse than you. Now let me off,” she shouted as he shook her with a large hand,   
  
“The Lady wants off does she,” he mocked as she fought the urge to blast him with fire. She needed a healer before she could fight a master and win.   
  
“This Lady wants away from you're stench,” the Avatar mocked as he pulled the horse to a stop and Arya spoke,   
  
“My brother Robb is in Riverrun. Take me there and I’ll have you paid,” she said as he turned,   
  
“You're the most powerful force in the world. Yet you're here my bitch,” he snarled as she shook her head,   
  
“I still have to learn if I’m going to be a good Avatar,” she reasoned as he lowered her town and moved to tie the horse.    
  
“A highborn Lady is the most deadly person alive. What a day we live in” he said the words as if they were a joke.    
  
“I’m not a Lady!,” Arya shouted as her face burned red. Him calling her that filled her with rage. The only person who could call her a Lady was Gendry.

“You're Father’s a Lord so you're a Lady,” he reminded her as she glared,   
  
“I have to get to my family,” she said as he turned,   
  
“Why. You’ll never be safe,” he told her as she nodded,   
  
“Please,” she asked but he didn’t move,   
  
“Why you damn wolf cunt!,” he yelled as she stood,   
  
“To find my Team,” she explained as he raised a brow,   
  
“My sister and two freinds are helping me master the elements,” she explained as he narrowed his eyes,   
  
“What do you plan to do when you’ve done that,”   
  
“End the Game Of Thrones,” Arya explained as he blinked. He stared at her before he pulled his head back and laughed,   
  
“You're a crazy little cunt. Wolf-Bitch,” he said as Arya glared,   
  
“My brother will pay you well,” she said as his eyes softened,   
  
“You said your sister is with you,” he asked as Arya nodded and he smiled.   
  
“Good you got her away from that cunt,” he said as Arya frowned,   
  
“you obey that cunt,” she reminded as he glared,   
  
“Fuck the King,” The Hound explained as Arya smirked,   
  
“I’m going to kill him,” she said. She wasn’t sure if Avatars normally killed and she didn’t care. He needed to die to end the Game Of Thrones anyway. She’d do what had to be done.   
  
“I offered to take your sister with me,” he said as she looked up,   
  
“You knew Sansa?” Arya asked in wonder as he nodded,   
  
“I did,” he stated as he looked down and sliced the rope around her wrists,   
  
“Let’s get going to Riverrun,” he said his eye soft for the first time as Arya smirked,   
  
“You just want to see Sansa,” she said as he turned and glared,   
  
“Shut the fuck up. Wolf Bitch,”

* * *

Sansa looked from her hook in fear as she gripped her water skin as she walked with Ener down the street of Harrenhal. Sneaking in had been difficult without Arya’s earthbending but possible. Sansa looked to Erner,   
  
“We need Hay for Tito,” she reminded as Erner sighed with a nod,   
  
“Yes, and we need to move. We want to arrive before Arya. Otherwise, she’ll go crazy with worry,” he joked as Sansa shook her head,   
  
“Gendry worries enough for both of them,” she joked before she leaned in,   
  
“Where is Gendry anyway,” she said as Ener smiled,   
  
“He’s looking for some metal. He wants to make Arya a Flame Dagger for when he sees her apparently,” he said with a smirk as Sansa looked to him with a grin,   
  
“So I’m not the only one who sees it,” she said as he laughed,   
  
“The only ones who don’t are the fools themselves. Best let them figure it out on their own,” the Master Of Fire reasoned as Sansa laughed,   
  
“Arya used to say she’d never care for boys besides her Brothers in such a way,” she said with a smile before she saw Ener’s grin,   
  
“You know what I mean!” she nearly shouted at the thought as her face grew beat red and bile rose in her mouth.    
  
“Dirty boy,”

As Gendry held the clean steel in his hands and moved it to his bag he looked around from under his head and his eyes grew wide as he turned and met eyes with a Red Haired Beauty. She was quite old and easily the prettiest woman he had ever seen. Her eyes met his as she started to walk towards him. 

* * *

Arya jumped back as she kicked her leg forward before gracefully lowering her form to thrust her fist forward. No fire. Only practicing the moves as gave a graceful jump landing back on her feet as she was taken out of her thoughts.    
  
“The fuck are you doing,” The Hound thundered as she moved this time allowing fire to shoot from her palm as she created two kick blades of flames,   
  
“Training,” she said simply as he laughed,   
  
“What ways to die,” He mocked as she shot out more fire,   
  
“Firebending Forms,” she explained coldly 

  
“For what entertaining your husband. You might as well put on a dress,” The Hound said as he pulled Water from a waterskin and coated his sword in ice.   
  
“Who taught you that shit,” he said as she smiled,   
  
“Enrer. My Master,” she said as he looked away,   
  
“He must be a good bender to teach you,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“A Master,” she said as he looked down,   
  
“Part of the Team,” he reasoned as she nodded,   
  
“We are going to save the world,” she told him as he bit back a laugh, 

“I thought your sister was the one with a head full of songs,” the Hound growled mockingly as Arya glared back.    
  
“It can be done. I’ve done it before,” she said as he actually laughed at this time   
  
“I’m sure you scare the piss out of them with You're Earthbending and Firebending,”   
  
“You're not scared,” She mocked back. 

“Death don’t scare me, now be quiet, or I’ll cut your tongue out myself” He ordered as Arya glared with anger,   
  
“I’d like to see you try. I’m closed to healed now. I’m back to full strength,” she reminded as he frowned,   
  
“Then why are you still here,”   
  
“You're helping me get to my Family right,” Arya asked as he nodded,   
  
“How do you know your team will be there,” he asked as she smiled the first real smile he’d seen from her,   
  
“We agreed to,”    
  
“And that’s enough,”    
  
“When you have a flying bison it is,”    
  
“You have a flying bison,”    
  
“Of course”   
  
“Bitch you're the craziest cunt I’ve ever met,” 

* * *

The woman Gendry met eyes with was a foreign woman with red eyes and red hair, dressed in red robes and wearing a red gold choker set with a large ruby in the center. He gulped at the way she stared at him. He stared in shock as he felt his cock harden.   
  
“Hello boy,” she said as he gulped in fear as she reached to his hand with a pretty smile on her face as she allowed herself to dance with the air. She was clearly an airbender.    
  
“Hello My Lady,” he stuttered out as she grabbed his hand.    
  
“You're going to come with me or I’m going to scream about who you are,” she said as his eyes grew wide as she gripped his hands in a tight grip.   
  
“I know you're the boy traveling with the Avatar,” she said with a voice of silk as he gulped as she pulled his hand,   
  
“Now sleep,” she said as she reached her hand away and the air pulled from his lungs. His eyes blurred as his body crashed into the ground. 

* * *

Arya could feel the cold air around them as she looked to the Hound. Over his tall massive form.   
  
“Teach me waterbending,” she asked softly as he laughed,   
  
“I’d rather die bitch,” he said before adding,   
  
“Besides if your sister says you're not ready then I’m not going to disagree,” he said as Arya allowed herself to smile. In the week she had spent with the Hound she could not help but feel warmth at his care for Sansa. 

“So you respect my sister” she teased as he glared,

“Your sister is an incredible Waterbender. Unbelievably powerful though she doesn’t know it. Pretty little bird” The Hound explained as Arya frowned and he added, “or she refuses to think about it properly,” he said as she raised a brow,

“She needed to be saved” 

“Needed is a strong word wolf bitch” the Hound said as Arya raised a brow in confusion,

“What are you saying,”    
  


As he moved to answer she heard it. A roar like an angry wolf. 

Suddenly fire blasted in front of them. Blue and hotter than anything she had ever seen or felt. Raging like a mighty dragon. If Arya didn’t know better she would say it was Targaryen. Like House Stark’s Waterbenders. House Targaryen was said to be filled with mighty firebenders. They could even bend lightning. Something no one else alive knew how to do. She wondered if that was a skill Korra had in her lifetime. As Arya took in the sight in front of her.

Two dark energy monsters she assumed to be spirits stood behind a girl. Appearing about three and ten. Her hair done perfectly in a braid unlike anything she has seen. Her hair was perfect and as she looked she realized that wasn’t all. Her silk red clothes held not a single wrinkle. Her nails so long yet perfect. Her lips red with perfect paint. Her stance that of a master Firebender. More refined than anything she had ever seen. 

When Arya was young she had often been compared to her perfect lady of a sister. This wasn’t like that. This woman was perfect in every way. As Arya looked and saw not a single flaw on her body. She was completely perfect in every way. Even her stance was perfect. The gaze of her eyes showed no fear or worry. Only a glint of joy from victory. It made her uneasy. But the worst was her golden eyes. Sharp like daggers Arya could feel them cut her like a sword as the woman gave a gentle smile. Sending chills down Arya’s spine.    
  
The woman looked passed the Hound to meet Arya’s Gaze.   
  
“Once again I get stuck chasing a brat. Though I guess a pretty girl is better than a bald monk,” the woman snapped as Arya gulped and dug her feet into the ground. The Hound pulled his eye covered sword out and held it ready.   
  
“Who are you,” Arya demended as the woman laughed,   
  
“The Night King sent me to capture you. Isn’t it obvious,” she joked as Arya’s felt terror shoot down her spine.   
  
“The Nigh-t Kin-g” she forced out as the woman nodded and The Hound glared at Arya,   
  
“Wolf bitch explain,” he ordered as she glared back,   
  
“Not now,” Arya ordered her voice carrying a slight shake as she turned,   
  
“What did you mean again,” she asked as the woman laughed and placed her hand over her left eye and let out a deep boyish scream,   
  
“COME WITH ME NOW AVATAR. I WILL CAPTURE YOU AND REGAIN MY HONOR,” she yelled as The Hound blinked and Arya raised a brow in wonder,   
  
“No well how about this,” the woman said as she kept covering her left eye,   
  
“We must all work as one in the name of lovely love for the power of love and kindness is strong and can return peace and honor to the fire nation. Avatar my buddy,” she joked with a forced grin and swing of her arm as Arya stared blankly,   
  
“It’s ok to laugh it’s funny,” she said as the Hound barked,   
  


“I still have no idea what’s going on,” He spat as the woman looked to him,   
  
“Shush now peasant the grown-ups are talking,” she said as his face grew red. If Arya didn’t know better she’d say he was a firebender.    
  


“Who the fuck are you,”   
  
The woman frowned,   
  
“Such bad words. Not very Avatar-like at all”    
  
Arya glared,   
  
“Who are you!,” she shouted as the woman laughed,   
  
“I’m hurt you’ve forgotten me. Princess Azula Of The Fire Nation,” she said as she gave a mocking bow and Arya’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“How do you know of the Fire Nation? It's been gone for billions of years,” she shouted as Azula laughed,   
  
“I don’t answer to you,” she said before glancing at the beasts at her side.   
  
“Oh These are Dark Spirits,” Azula said cheerfully almost giggling with joy as she raised her hands,   
  
“I’m the Spirit Of Fear,” she said as the Hound glared,   
  
“You said you were a Princess,” he barked as she smirked,   
  
“Oh yes but I don’t wanna talk. I’m bored now,” she said in great speed as she sent a kick of blue fire at the Hound as Arya kicked her leg up and summoned a wall of earth in front of him.   
  
“Capture the Avatar and Kill the boy,” Azula ordered as the Spirits rushed forward at the Hound and Azula moved to the Avatar. As they rushed Arya glanced at The Hound,   
  
“Be careful not to hurt them. I don’t think this is normal,” she said as the Hound spat,   
  
“Shut the fuck up and fight Avatar,”

* * *

Gendry’s eyes opened as he felt cold metal around his hands and he looked around. The room was dark. Lit only by fires as he looked down and his eyes grew wide. His clothes were gone. His body fully bare as the woman from before approached him. Her clothes were now gone.    
  
“Who are you?” he asked in a panic. Dread filled him as he tried to fight but felt his muscles weaken.    
  
“My name is Melisandre,” she said sweetly as she picked up and bowl filled with moving objects as his eyes grew wide in terror.    
  
“Leeches” he whispered as he took a breath and glared,   
  
“You said you know I’m with Arya well. She’ll” he tried to warn her. To scare the woman off with his friend's Avatar title. But she remained unmoving as she started to place the leeches on his body. They crawled over his form as terror filled him. For the first time since he had met her he prayed to all the gods for Arya to save him. A part of him wished for that mighty glowy form. Selfish he told himself.   
  
_ “Arya’s in pain when that happens,”  _

  
He let out a scream as the leeches met his face.

* * *

Ener sighed as he placed a bag on the ground. He looked up to Sansa who paced back and forth in worry as Tito ate his Hay. Lady and Nymeria at her side.    
  
“Where do you think he is,” Ener said as Sansa let out an angry groan,   
  
“I don’t know but we can’t leave without him,” she said as he smirked,   
  
“Worried about bastards now are you,” he teased as she glared,   
  
“Gendry’s my friend!” she shouted in anger before she lowered her head,   
  
“If I let something happen to him Arya will never forgive me,” she reminded as Ener nodded,   
  
“She’ll go crazy with worry if he’s not with us,” he said as Nymeria looked up and gaze at her Master’s Sister and rubbed her nose into Sansa’s dress as Sansa’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“Nymeria could you find Gendry,” she asked as the wolf tilted her head and Sansa smiled scratching her ears,   
  
“Like you found us in King's Landing… For Arya,” she said as the beast stood and barked rapidly as it moved its tail in joy and moved away. Sansa could only smile,   
  
“Let’s go Ener,” she said.

* * *

Arya growled in rage as she forced her hands forward to blast a stream of a blazing fire at Azula. As she smirked and easily blasted her stream away and rushed forward. The Fire Nation Spirit rushed forward in a punch as Arya swayed to the side avoiding the fist and summoned a covering of earth to Azula’s foot. But as the earth rose she pushed herself off the ground and into the air with a flurry of blue fire. Arya was thrown back in shock as the woman flew in the air and moved to place her fingers on Arya’s forehead as Arya dropped to the ground and gave an uppercut of fire at Azula who summoned a ball of blue flames to block the blow blasting them both back away from each other. Azula rushed forward as she jumped into the air performing a spin kick as fire shot as Arya. 

Arya placed her hands above her head and summoned a wall of earth blocking the blow before she kicked the wall in the center sending it at Azula. She glanced to the side to see The Hound blasting slashes of sharp water at the Dark Spirits. Her eyes widened as one of the beasts wrapped a long dark arm around The Hound and whipped him into the air. Slamming his large body into the ground as she quickly turned her gaze to Azula and narrowed her eyes.

_ “I don’t know how to win this,” _ Arya thought in worry but she took a breath and smirked,   
  
“But bring it on,” 

End Of Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy this chapter. This one was a little more heavy on the humor than normal. Azula mocking Arya was a blast to right. I knew there was unlikely to be another chance to have some Arya/Hound interactions so I had to put them together for this little trip to Riverrun since we are so close. The Red Woman makes her appearance as she targets Gendry and Sansa and Ener set out with the goal of saving him. Arya And The Hound begin there battle with Azula. We also get a hint at the Hound's true feelings to the little bird he took care of in Kings Landing. The next chapter marks the beginning of a big turning point for Team Avatar.


	16. The Bastard Stag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, quick pre chapter note. I made a Tumblr! I'm going to be posting about this story there. Mainly fun facts (the first one will be today on House Targaryen) updates, possibly previews and even scrapped ideas. Link bellow
> 
> sovereignofgeeks.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Sixteen The Bastard Stag

Gendry Waters watched in horror As the man pulled the leeches from his body and tossed them into a fire. He heard the man speak  ** _“The usurper Robb Stark, the usurper Balon Greyjoy, the usurper Joffrey Baratheon”_ ** ** ** the man spoke as Gendry’s eyes grew wide as the fire burst up into the air.    
  
“Why are you doing this!” he shouted in horror as the man spoke another name.   
  
** _“The Avatar, Arya Stark,_ ** ” As the Leeches hit fire Gendry waited for a burst of flames but it never came.  Melisandre leaned in near the fire in wonder as her eyes grew wide and she took a step back. The fire itself had formed a single word.   
  
** _No_ **

Gendry glared forward at her as she spoke,   
  
“The blood magic won’t destroy her,” The Red Woman said looking to meet Gendry’s eyes as he looked in terror.    
  
_ “She used me for blood magic,” _ he thought but what he didn’t understand was why. His blood was weak and lowborn.   
  
“I guess I could at least tell you the Truth,” Melisandre said as she walked over to meet his gaze,   
  
  


“Before we return to King's Landing,” she told him as dread filled him. The King would kill him. He knew it without a doubt.   
  
“What truth,” he asked confused as he moved his arms to try to attack the woman.   
  
“I need the blood of the royal,” she explained as he tilted his head and she kept going,   
  
“Don’t you wonder where you get your strength. You're skill in battle,” she asked as his brow raised,   
  
“I’m a lowborn,” he told her as she shook her head,   
  
“Your home is in King's Landing,” she explained as he glared at her,   
  
“Let me go right now. Arya will kill you,” he said as she reached down and stroked his chin,   
  
“But my boy. She’s not coming and you know that” Melisandre said as Gendry felt terror filled him stronger than before as he took a breath. The woman was an airbender. Without his hammer. Which he had left at camp he stood no chance of defeating a bender. Not like this. Perhaps he could have overpowered her. She was a lady after all. But so was Sansa Stark. She had shown him Ladies could be powerful benders even if they didn’t know how to fight.    


* * *

As Sandor forced himself up he glared forward. Sandor quickly found himself cursing the lack of water. A waterskin would not be enough to fight a monster like these. He looked to a nearby bed of flowers as he pulled the water from there roots and gathered a large mass of water.

The two spirits looked to each other as he smirked slamming the water into the ground. As it splashed into the ground. He pulled it up forming a large sheet up ice before swiping his hands forward. Creating discs of ice. 

The disc slammed into the bodies of the beast as they were blown back. Sandor smirked as he gathered water from his waterskin. He formed the water around himself creating small balls of water. Like the edge of an arrow. As he fired them forward. Slamming more force into the beasts as he blasted them back and smiled.   
  
“Now I’ll help the Avatar,” he muttered but before he could move the beasts stood up easily and quickly as dread filled him.   
  
“Oh fuck these shits,”   


* * *

Arya hastily moved away from a deadly burning lash of fire. Azula’s blue fire whips flew widely as she tried to land a blow. As the firebender readied a blast of fire Arya smirked. She had earth all around her. It was time to show this woman why she had the title of master.   
  
Arya placed her arms at her side before bringing them to the center of her chest with great speed. Earth flew to cover her body as she formed earth armor around her small form. She kicked her feet into the dirt as she sped into a blast of fire.    
  
_ “ _ ** _THEY WON’T DIE,”_ ** _   
_   
Azula allowed fire to burst from her feet as she flew into the air as the Avatar sped passed her feet under her. As she gracefully landed on her feet she turned and her eyes grew wide as earth formed around her feet and Arya smirked as she lifted Azula into the air before slamming her into the ground. As Azula clashed into the ground Arya looked at her and took a breath. She launched herself forward with fire blazing from her feet and right arm as she pulled out Needle with her left and slashed with anger.    
  
She smiled as she felt Needle pierce Azula’s skin. Drawing a small cut of blood from below her clothes. As Arya turned lowered her blade she took a deep breath. Her eyes shined with anger as she saw the blood and Azula fell to her knees as she saw the wound started to heal.   
  
“All that for a drop of blood,” Azula mocked as Arya frowned. She had put all her effort into cutting Azula. Knowing this she sighed before she glared,   
  
“No just to get you down. Clearly, you're not used to pain,” The Avatar said as she threw her hand forward allowing smoke to steam from her fist as The Hound quickly glanced at her and nodded.    
  
He glared in anger as rage filled him but Arya didn’t allow him to think twice,   
  
“Listen stupid, we can’t win” she yelled as she blasted herself over to him as he nodded. He clenched his fists as he slammed the water into the ground creating a mass of steam. As Arya met him she opened a hole in the ground as he turned and stared at her in horror,   
  
“No,”   
  
“Hound you damn foolish cunt,” she started as he sighed,   
  
“Fine,” he said as she nodded and they jumped down into the hole as Arya glanced up and closed the top. Quickly lighting a fire in her hand causing the Hand to jump back. Fear filling his eyes. Arya fought back a comment as she spoke slowly,   
  
“Don’t speak we don’t want to be heard,” she said as she placed her arm forward and pushed out room to walk forward in the earth. 

* * *

Melisandre smiled as she played with his hair as she kept speaking. Words of King's Landing.   
  
“Your home is the Red Keep,” she said as his eyes grew wide. Horror filled him. Terror and anger.   
  
“You're Robert Baratheon’s bastard son,” she said softly as Gendry felt the world stop. It didn’t make sense. He was a lowborn. A nameless nobody. A bastard who had been lucky to befriend the Avatar. Oh, gods. Gendry thought   
  
_ “My half brother killed Arya’s father,” _ he realized, as his eyes gazed. It didn’t make sense.    
  
“You have the look of a Baratheon. You are a mighty Stag,” she said as he felt his head started to hurt and tears made their way to his eyes. As he slammed his head back into the bed in a rage as he let out a scream,   
  
“Let me go!” he shouted in rage as she smiled. It was at the moment the door was thrown back as Ener stood with his leg up from a kick as Sansa raised her hand summoning water from her waterskin as she looked to Gendy and horror filled her. His body covered in odd red marks as his hand were chained and his eyes welled with tears. She narrowed her eyes in anger.    
  
“You did this to him,” Ener asked as Sansa stepped past him. Her body was upright and her eyes dark.    
  
“Let him go right now,” Sansa warned before she blasted a whipped of water at the man knocking him back before he could react as Ener rushed forward. Throwing his hands close to his center as she shot off blasts of fire at the Woman. She jumped out of the way with a graceful burst of air as she summoned a gust of wind and blew it to the Waterbender. Sansa’s eye widened as the blast knocked her back but Enrer rushed from the side hopping into the air with a spin kick as he sent a blade of fire at the woman. The woman avoided once more and met his gaze as she raised her hands,   
  
“Stop I know when I’m beaten,” she said before she thought her hands forward creating a massive gust of wind knocking them all back as she picked up the hems of her dress and rushed passed them.   
  
Sansa glanced to see her grab a glider from the nearby wall as she exited the building as she rushed out. Sansa let out a sight before standing up and looking to Ener,   
  
“You alright,” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“I’ll be fine. Go check on Gendry. I trust Tito but I still don’t like leaving the kid alone,” he said as Sansa nodded.    
  
Gendy looked up as he let out a breath and terror-filled him What would Sansa think of him knowing this. She looked him over as she summoned water to her hands as they glowed a bluish-white and she pressed them to his chest as Ener made his way over from tying up the man who he had easily defeat.   
  
“Gendry are you alright,” Sansa asked as he tried to find words and Ener removed his chains.    
Sansa smiled as she pressed her hands into a red mark and he let out a groan. The pain fading as she asked,   
  
“Gendry,” Sansa warned as he looked away,   
  
“Yes, I’ll be fine. You're really helping,” he said as she removed her hands and looked him over.   
  
“You’ll have to heal the rest on your own,” she said as Ener passed him a shirt from a nearby table. Gendry nodded his head slowly as he looked away.    
  
“Gendry what did that bitch want with you,” Ener asked as he shook his head. He couldn’t tell them.    
  
“I don’t know,” he lied but was shocked as Sansa placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,” she said with a pause before adding,   
  
“But you can trust us. As Arya said. We are a team,” she said slowly as he nodded Ener stood up from the bed and smiled,   
  
“We need to go the kid is alone,” he said as Sansa nodded as Gendry shot up,   
  
“Weasel’s alone!,” he shouted as Sansa was forced back by his tone,   
  


“She’s with Tito and Lady” Ener explained as anger filled Gendry. Arya had risked her life for the girl. Saving her was the reason Arya wasn’t with them. Gendry loved Weasel. The girl was sweet in a way that reminded him of why they fought. But she was the reason Arya was alone. The reason she wasn’t with them. He felt leaving the child alone was just letting Arya down.

* * *

As Gendry entered the campsite he rushed to Tito. Pushing past the pain of his wounds as he looked for Weasel. Then horror filled him as he screamed. He didn’t see her.   
  
“Sansa! Where’s the fucking kid,” he shouted as she rushed over and her mouth dropped in shock as she looked to Lady who looked up and shook her head.   
  
Sansa opened her mouth to scream at the wolf in rage as scream filled the woods.   
  
“GEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN,” 

Gendry knew right away it was Weasel. He looked around before he heard the scream once more. Sansa looked up and her eyes grew wide as a smile filled her face and she laughed,   
  
“Found her Ener!,” she said tugging on Gendry’s arm forcing him to look up. Gendry looked up and raised his brow at the sight and laughed as Ener joined them.    
  
Weasel was atop a tree-hugging the bark as she cried.    
  
“Looks like we have an airbender on our hands,” Gendry laughed as Ener and Sansa started to move.   
  
“We’ll have to get her down,” Sansa said with a smile. Seeing the birth of a child’s bending was a gift unlike many others.

* * *

Arya and The Hound had to be very careful to avoid being sight by the Lannisters and other Houses. The two weeks since there fight with Azula had been hard. Hiding and stealing horses As they passed through a town. They entered a tavern as Arya rolled her eyes,   
  
“We are getting close to Riverrun we should keep going,” she said as she plopped down into a chair as The Hound spoke,   
  


“Looking for a cup of wine. Innkeep, a flagon of red.” The Hound threw a handful of coins on the table.    
  
“I don’t want no trouble, ser,” the innkeeper said. 

“Then don’t call me ser .” His mouth twitched. “Are you deaf, fool? I ordered wine.” He added as the man ran off before adding,   
  
“Two cups! The girl’s thirsty too!” he said as Arya rolled her eyes in anger.   
  
“Could you not be a total cock,” she warned as he glared,   
  
“God I can’t wait to be rid of you,” he fired back as Arya glared,   
  
“You’ll be paid well,” she reminded as he scowled,   
  
“Fuck that shit,” he said as the Innkeeper handed her a cup of wine and she raised a brow,   
  
“You don’t want to be paid?” Arya asked as he glared at her,   
  
“You should learn when not to speak wolf-bitch,” he ordered her as a group of men came in. A black manticore on a red field on there cloak. Walking over to the duo as Arya glanced back at them.   
  
One of the men stood summoning air around his blade as he spoke,   
  
“The crown will pay a high price for the Avatar and The Hound. Tell me dog are you looking for your brother by following the god-bitch,” he mocked as Arya sighed and moved to stand as the Hound summoned water to his side and and placed his cup down with a slam.   
  
“Leave,” The Hound ordered as Arya narrowed her eyes as the men moved forward.   


* * *

Gendry sighed as Ener passed a cooked fish to him gently as Sansa dug her teeth into her meal as she smiled.   
  
“We will be at Riverrun soon. By the end of the week. She said as Gendry nodded and Ener glared forward,    
  
“Arya will be there Gendry,” he told his friend as he looked away.   


* * *

The battle had been easy. The men had been nothing impressive and the duo had easily defeated the men. Nothing like the hard battles with Masters like Azula and her dark spirits. As the road passed a river. Arya glanced at the water and her thoughts drifted to her House. Her family. She pulled her horse to a stop and looked to the hound.   
  
“Teach me waterbending,” she ordered as he looked to her and though grit teeth he spoke,   
  


“Fine,”

* * *

Arya soon found herself red-faced before the Hound in the river as she took a breath and he spoke. His words wise in a way she had never heard.   
  
“What do you know of water,” The Hound asked as Arya rolled her head back. She had been raised with five waterbenders. Seen the start of the training of two and followed the training of one.    
  
“Waterbending is about flow,” she tried to reason from what she knew from watching Sansa and her brother learn but the Hound just laughed,

“Water is the element of change. Waterbenders can flow with great change and have great senses of love” The Hound said as he lowered his hand to the water and slowly lifted the water into the air.   
  
“Allow yourself to flow with the water and relax your body” he explained as Arya nodded and took a deep breath. As she slowly raised her hand and focused on the water. Relaxing her muscles she tried to force the water to move. The water stayed still as the Hound stared. Anger filled her. Why wasn’t it moving! As she threw her hand forward in rage.    
  
“BEND WATER BEND” She shouted as fire burst from her hand and sent the two flying back into the water. Arya felt her hair grow wet as she stood up and let out an angry scream as the Hound stood and glared.   
  
“Fuck this,” he said as her eyes grew wide,   
  
“No, I’m sorry! I’ll do better” Arya begged frantically as he shook his head,   
  
“You're sister was right. You're not ready to learn waterbending. You could have killed us,” he said. His voice low and not cold but sad Disappointment laced his words as she looked away in guilt.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Arya said before she swallowed and added, “Sandor,” she said as he sighed,   
  
“Just don’t waterbend until your sister is with you,” he said before adding,   
  
“She can teach her cunty cunt sister,” he huffed as Arya glared. 

* * *

Arya smiled as they neared Riverun. She had fought with the Hound and forced them to ride through the night passed three days only stop for two-hour naps each day and eating as they made their way to Riverrun. She knew they’d be arriving today on Tito if they followed the plans they had made and would not keep them waiting. As Riverrun came into view The Hound took his horse to a stop.   
  
“This is where we part ways,” he said quietly as Arya’s head snapped,   
  
“What about Sansa,” she asked as he laughed,   
  
“Songs are shit you know,” he explained as Arya glared,   
  
“You're after something,” she reasoned as he nodded with a glare,   
  
“Go to your Team. I have someone I want to search for. I heard a rumor that he may be around here,” he explained as Arya’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“Is that why you agreed to this! So I’d help you get here,” Arya shouted in anger as he smirked and her jaw opened in shock.   
  
“You fucking cunt,” she said as he nodded with a smirk and she turned on her horse and gave a grin,   
  
“Don’t die. Avatars Order,” she said as he smirked,   
  
“Don’t Die Wolf-bitch,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“Avatars promise,”    


* * *

Sansa sat at the top of Tito, Gendry his Warhammer at his side and Ener sleeping in the saddle with the wolves and Weasel in Gendry’s arms. They were about to arrive in Riverrun and Sansa wanted to be sure they didn’t miss it. It had been over a year since she had seen her lady mother and her lord brother. She wanted to hold them in her arms and tell them she was safe.

Catelyn Stark walked down the bridge as she took in the sight of the grass ahead of her when she heard a roar. She looked up and her eyes grew wide as a Sky Bison flew passed her head before crashing into the ground. She took a step back. She had never expected anyone to be bold enough to just attack the King’s place head-on. But as she looked up she saw a girl with red hair slide down the back of the bison. Her feet crashing into mud as she easily found balance and turned. 

  
Catelyn felt the air leave her mouth as she knew it was Sansa. Her daughter was before her safe. She felt her legs move without a thought as she broke into a run. 

Catelyn grabbed her daughter's face. From the top of her forehead to the bottom of her chin, she kissed Sansa. Sansa embraced her mother as if her life depended on it.   
  
"My daughter, my daughter. Oh god” Catelyn whispered in between sobs. As Robb’s voice met there ears,   
  
“Sansa” he shouted as he ran from the castle. His Kingly robes tearing as he rushed over and his mother broke away allowing Robb to hug his sister tightly.   
  
“You're safe,” he said as Sansa smiled,   
  
“Thanks to Arya,” she said as Ener shot Sansa a glare as he and Gendry made themselves known.   
  
“Arya! Gendry and I saved you. Arya just fought Cersei,” he japed as Sansa whipped her head around,   
  
“Ener can you shut the fuck up,” she shouted in mock anger as Catelyn’s face shook in shock,   
  
“Sansa a lady must not use suc-’ she started before Robb cut her off,   
  
“Is Arya with you,” he asked as Sansa sighed,   
  
“No. She’ll be here any minute. She got separated from us after a fight,” Sansa explained as Gendry pulled  Weasel from behind his legs.   
  
“Arya was buying time for us to get Weasel to safety,” Ener explained as Gendry nodded as Robb looked in wonder,   
  
“Arya fought Cersei,” he asked as Gendry nodded and Ener sighed,   
  
“Cersei’s a Combustion Bender,” Sansa explained as Robb’s jaw slacked,   
  
“Fucking seven hells,” he said as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Arya used some Avatar power to hold her off,” she said as Robb nodded,   
  
“The glowing thing from….” he trailed off as Sansa nodded with a dark gaze to her eyes. 

"Bran and Rickon?" Sansa asked them bot h as her mother smiled,   
  
“Safe in Winterfell,” she explained as Sansa nodded and Robb smiled widely as Sansa smirked,   
  
“We’ll stay here for a while after Arya gets here then head to Winterfell,” she said as  Catelyn nodded,   
  
“Yes you’ll be safe there,” she said as Sansa sighed,   
  
“Not for long,” she said as Catelyn looked in wonder,   
  
“There is no place safer for a lady,” she said as Ener frowned,   
  
“Sansa is with us. She’s going to start Arya’s waterbending training soon,” he said as Sansa turned and met his gaze,   
  
“You need to test if she’s ready to move passed firebending yet,” she reminded as Gendry nodded in agreement and Robb looked in wonder but was stopped by the sound of a 

galloping horse.    
  
Gendry turned his head and a smile broke out upon his face as Arya’s dismounted a horse and stood inches from them. She was grinning,   
  
“You need better men. Brother. Showed them some earth and fire and they shit themselves,” Arya joked as tears fell from her eyes and her brother rushed forward. His arms wrapping her in a tight hug.   
  
Catelyn stood there taking in the sight of Arya’s messy hair. Tunic and pants. A sword at her side and her pants covered in mud. Her fingers laced with dirt and she could not bring herself to join the hug. She could only wonder who the person before her was. No daughter of hers would be like this. 

Chapter Sixteen End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter! Gendry's birthright is out but he's chosen to hide it from the Team. Azula destroyed Arya and The Hound. The Hound has used Arya to get close easily to a place he feels he may find his brother as they part ways. Now Arya reaches Riverrun. The Starks are together but the Lady Of Winterfell is acting strangely. We do get an odd moment where the gods refuse to use blood magic on Arya. Showing visible displeasure in them trying to harm the Avatar. Overall a simple chapter that is meant to let up a few things for the next set of chapters. I really hope peolpe are enjoying Weasel. I try not to use her heavily in the beginning as it took me a while to find my groove with her but have to have her here as she's going to become a bigger deal as the story goes on. Her being an airbender was something I thought of pretty early on. I've gotten a good amount of writing done this week so I'll post one more chapter on Friday. 
> 
> Let me know what you think below!


	17. Loving Reunions And Tears Of Sorrow

Chapter Seventeen Loving Reunions And Tears Of Sorrow 

Arya stared at her mother as she gave a grin. Taking in the sight of her as she rushed forward and wrapped her mother in her arms. Arya fought back tears as she hugged her mother,   
  


Catelyn looked at Arya, her eyes red from crying over Sansa, but her smile was small a weak. Forced "Your hair," she reprimanded, as she tugged at the end of one short strand of hair. Arya felt anger fill her. Was hair really what she worried about. Did she really care about that?  
  
“Safer to travel. Lots of people want to kill the Avatar,” she joked as Sansa shot her a glare,  
  
“Yes, yes you're so important,” she teased as Arya glared at her sister as Robb smiled and looked to the boys,  
  
“And you are,” he asked as Gendry smiled,  
  
“Gendry Waters,” Gendry greeted as he looked to Ener and grinned, “That’s Ener Storm,” he said as Robb nodded and looked to Arya and Sansa,  
  
“Who are they,” he repeated as Arya stood up forcing her back upright and met his gaze,  
  
“My Team,” she said as Robb raised a brow,  
  
“You're Team,” he asked as Catelyn narrowed her eyes as Sansa glared at her,  
  
“Why don’t we go inside,” she suggested as Catelyn nodded but before they could Weasel rushed out from behind Gendry and rushed to Arya who knelt down and hugged the girl,  
  
“Weasel! I’ve missed you too,” she said as the crying girl looked up and spoke,  
  
“Arry,” she screamed as Arya smiled brightly,  
  
“Close enough,” she laughed as Sansa smiled at her sister,  
  
“Weasel’s an airbender,” she explained as Arya’s eyes grew wide and she wrapped her arms around the girl tightly,  
  
“That’s wonderful!” she said as the girl looked to her and parted her lips as she spoke,  
  
“You me learn airair,” she forced out as Arya smiled,  
  
“If you're old enough when the time arrives, of course, you can learn airbending with me. I already have a teacher lined up,” she said as she stood up and faced her mother as Weasel pulled back as Sansa who took her hand.   
  
“You both need to clean up,” their mother said as Arya glared,  
  
“No I have to train later,” Arya said as Catelyn glared,  
  
“Arya it’s not prope-,” she tried to force out as Gendry smiled and Arya glanced at him. 

Catelyn stood in shock,  _ “she ignored me. How dare she. These boys are bastards. Does she realize how this looks! God, when will she learn to act like a lady? I’ll need to be stricter with her. Ned allowed this to happen. If he had let me be harder with her. This isn’t proper. How will she ever find a good husband”  _ she thought in anger    
  
“Ener is going to work you like a slave,” he said as Arya looked in worry as she gulped and Ener smirked,   
  
“You got out of training for over a week but no more,” he teased as Robb could not help but laugh.    
  
“Would you like to clean up?” Robb asked looking over Sansa’s muddy dress as his sister nodded,   
  
“After we talk. I’ll clean up during Arya’s training,” she said as Robb grinned,   
  
“Earthbending?” he wondered as Sansa giggled and Arya rolled her eyes as Ener spoke,   
  
“No I’m Arya’s firebending teacher,” he said as they entered the castle and Robb’s eyes grew wide as he looked to Arya,   
  
“You can firebend,” he asked as Arya gave nodded,    
  
“Yeah. I’m getting pretty good at it,” Arya explained as Ener sighed,   
  
“I guess you could watch just don’t distract her,” Ener gave in as Robb smiled,   
  
“This I have to see,” he said as Arya smirked at her brother,   
  
“Can you take off time from your Kingly Duties, Milord” Arya mocked as Robb glared,   
  
“Of course there is time princess Arya,” he explained as Sansa squealed,   
  
“I’m a princess!,” she shouted in joy as Arya’s face turned red as she shifted nervously as Gendry placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
“Avatar,” he said looking to Robb who raised his brow in shock,   
  
“Excuse me,” he asked as Gendry smirked,   
  
“Arya can’t be a princess. She’s the Avatar,” he said as Arya nodded her hand and Robb laughed as Catelyn gave Gendry a cold glare. Arya could not help but love the way Gendry knew the title made her uncomfortable.    
  
Gendry turned to Arya and smiled, “Isn't that right Milady,” he mocked teasingly as her head whipped around she glared,   
  
“You little,” she said before letting out a sigh as they sat down at the table of the great hall and Robb asked a maid to bring food from the kitchens.  Weasel was pulled to the end of the table by a maid who would watch over her while the adults talked. 

  
As they sat down Robb looked to Sansa in wonder,   
  
“So you're teaching Arya waterbending,” he asked as Sansa rolled her eyes,   
  
“No, not yet. She’s not ready to learn waterbending. Ener wants to focus on fire anyway,” she explained as Ener nodded and Arya spoke,   
  
“I still can’t breathe fire. It’s really hard,” she said as Robb looked,   
  
“Could I see some fire,” he begged as there mother glared and Arya smiled,   
  
“No, you can wait until we are done eating,” Arya stated as Ener nodded,   
  
“We are training afterward,” she said as Catelyn glared,   
  
“Arya please you can’t be seen doing this. You're a lady,” she said as Arya’s head snapped.    
  
“Excuse me,” she snapped as she glared,   
  
“It’s not proper for you to be fighting and being with Bastards,” she said as she looked to Gendry and Arya stood. How dare she.   
  
“Don’t talk about them like that,” she said as she glared at her mother,

  
“I’m the Avatar I have a job to do,” she shouted as Catelyn stood herself. They were both yelling now.   
  
“Your job is to be a proper lady and marry for House Stark,” Catelyn shouted as Arya stood up,   
  
“Marry! Are you fucking insane? This is what I’m fighting to stop,” she said as she met her mother's gaze, “This isn’t a discussion” Arya snapped as Catelyn’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“Robb needs passage over a bridge. You will marry one of his sons and-” she started as Gendry moved to stand and Ener grabbed his arm. As Arya stood frozen in shock. Her eyes wide in shock as she stared at her mother. She could not believe what she was hearing. She felt anger fill her as her eyes welled with tears but she fought them back. She held her back high as she met her mother’s eyes,   
  
“I am your Avatar and my answer is no. I broke into King’s Landing and freed Sansa with only two boys at my side. One of which is a non-bender with a Warhammer. Do not challenge me. It won’t end well for you” she said as Ener and Gendry stood up matching her stance. Catelyn looked to Arya and took a breath,   
  
“Fine. I didn’t want to marry Ned Stark you know,” she said as Arya’s eyes grew wide. Sansa placed a hand to her mouth in horror as her mother spoke and Robb’s jaw fell open.   
  
“But I did my duty. I married him. I gave him sons and daughters. I agreed to happily raise proper lords and ladies,” she said as Arya moved to open her mouth but her mother kept going,   


“I didn’t agree to this,” she said as Arya took a step back as tears filled her eyes,   


“I didn’t agree to raise the Avatar. To watch my little girl go be a wild crazy person who’s going to fight and be hurt,” she yelled before she met the Avatar’s tearful eyes, 

“And I won’t be a part of it. I won’t watch you bring shame to this family and be hurt in battles no lady should be part of. Go save the world or whatever but as far I know. My little girl died in King's Landing. I hope you enjoy your stay with House Stark, Young Avatar,” she said spitting the title with disgust as she walked away from the table at an unladylike pace. 

Arya stood there in shock she backed away from the table slowly. Wiping tears from her eyes as she ran out the door. Speeding herself up by digging her heels into the dirt and shooting herself forward. Sansa moved to stand as Gendry grabbed her wrist,   
  
“I’ll talk to her,” he said calmly as she looked to him and nodded and turned to Robb who sat there in shock,   
  
“I’m going to have a word with mother,” Sansa said coldly as she stormed from the room. 

Robb fell into his seat and placed his head in his hands as Ener looked to him.   
  
“What do you think of this,” he asked. If Robb planned to force Arya into a marriage they’d have to flee.    
  
Robb took a deep breath as he seemed to think over his answer, “It’s not her. It’s never been her. She’s the Avatar. I don’t fully understand what it means but she’s my sister and I love her,” he said as he met Ener’s gaze, “and I’m going to support her. I may not be able to use my bannermen or the Stark name,” Robb started before he met Ener’s gazed, “But I won’t fight her either,” he said as Ener nodded.

* * *

Catelyn sat in her chambers as she the door opened and Sansa stormed in. She turned and gave her daughter a cold stare,   
  
“Sansa it’s not,” she started as Sansa screamed,   
  
“How dare you,” Sansa shouted as she bit back curses. She could not remember the last time she was this angry. This outraged her family. Perhaps that fateful day when she was young. With baby Arya. She shook the memory away. Arya was fine. She was safe. Father saved her.    
  
“Sansa you know well that Arya need to gro-” she started as Sansa gave their mother a cold stare,   
  
“Mother. I love you. But be fucking honest,” Sansa spat as Catelyn’s eyes narrowed,    
  
“How dare you! I am your mother!” she shouted as Sansa glared in rage,   
  
“How could you say that to Arya,” Sansa asked before she moved closer,   
  
“Do you know how much you just hurt her. She’s been given a job. A job only she can do and she’s trying her damndest to do it right. It’s terrifying what she has to do. Everyone in the world would kill to stop her or have her in their fingers. Being the Avatar isn’t a game!” Sansa shouted in anger as she looked away sadly, “How could you tell Arya that. I don’t understand. She saved my life and she’s saving more and more people,” Sansa said as her mother glared,   
  
“And now she can stop and do her duty,” she told Sansa who backed away in sheer shock,   
  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Sansa said as she started to shout, “This is her duty. She can’t stop being the Avatar,” Sansa yelled as Catelyn raised a brow,   
  
“Why not,” she asked as Sansa gasped,   
  
“What the hell does that even mean! The world needs the Avatar now more than ever,” Sansa tried to explain as Catelyn’s eyes grew wide and she looked away,   
  
“Sansa. I want no part of this. I didn’t agree to mother to the Avatar,” she said as she met Sansa’s gaze, “That’s far beyond my duty,” she said as Sansa sighed,   
  
“Fine. We are going to stay for a few days. Then we’ll be on our way. I’ll get Arya started on the basics of waterbending soon so we have something to show Jon,” she said enjoying the flash of anger at Jon's name before she looked to her mother.   
  
“If you can’t handle Arya being the Avatar. Fine. But I’m going to help however I can. Arya saved me. She saved me from something terrible. Joffrey raped me and Arya risked her life for me,” she said as she saw her mother gasp and moved to hug her.   
  
“This world is terrible. It’s not fair and I think the Avatar can change that. My sister needs my help so I’m going to give it to her,” Sansa explained as she turned on her heels and walked out the door.

* * *

Gendry took a breath as he passed a pair of bannermen who pointed him to pass the bridge to the castle as he walked into the forest and found her. Arya sat around destroyed ground huffing in exhaustion. Fire burned around her as she held her knees with her arms and rested her head in them. Gendry made his way over to her as anger filled him. He could not understand why her mother had spoken like that. Hurt her like that. Weren’t mothers meant to love their child no matter what they did.   
  
He moved to sit next to her as he frowned in worry.   
  
“Are you ok,” He asked her in worry as Arya wiped her eyes. Ridding herself of her tears.   
  
“It’s not fair,” Arya whimpered as he frowned as she spoke,   
  
“All I wanted was to see my family. To be with them before I go to the wall,” Arya said as she fought back tears, “I’d stay if I wasn’t the Avatar,” she told him as he allowed his head to snap up. The thought of her staying and marrying some Lord made him sick. His skin crawled.    
  
But she kept speaking, “And now she wants to sell me to a Frey. Take away my freedom and make me his wife. They’ll force me into a dress and have me sew and simple” Arya said lowly as her eyes gazed to his weakly has she frowned,   
  
“That’s not me Gendry,” she said as he forced a grin,   
  
“Well that’s not going to happen,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“I know that but if I wasn’t the Avatar,” she reasoned as he glared,   
  
“Then we’d make it work. Run Away,” he told her sternly as she stared in sad wonder,   
  
“But you could make swords for Robb,” she stressed as he looked away in anger,   
  
“Leaving you alone to travel. Forget it,” he said as Arya allowed herself a small smile,   
  
“It’s a betrayal, Gendry. I know she never loved me as much as Sansa but this,” Arya started as her smile fell and Gendry placed his hands on her shoulders taking her back.   
  
“Arya,” he started as he tried to find words. He had never comforted someone before. Much less a girl, “you're the Avatar. It’s who you are and your really great at it. If you're a mother can’t see that then. She’s the one missing out,” he said as he saw a small smile form on her face,   
  
“Besides you’ve got Sansa, Erner, and Nymeria and they aren’t going anywhere,” he said before cracking a grin, “and you have me. The best friend,” he gloated as Arya allowed herself to crack a smile as Gendry reached in and embraced her.    
  
“It’s going to be fine. You’ve done nothing wrong,” he told her as Arya smiled and raised her arms returning his embrace as they sat there before they pulled away and she cracked a grin,   
  
“Thank you Gendry,” She told him gratefully as he smiled,   
  
“At your service Milady,” he teased as her face grew wider,   
  
“Gendry Waters!,”

* * *

Arya walked into the castle as she returned to the table with Gendry and sat down and looked at the still-hot food before them and smiled at her brother and Ener who watched in wonder.    
  
“Where’s Sansa,” Arya asked as Robb sighed,   
  
“She ate after talking to mother and went to clean up,” he told his sister as he frowned in worry,   
  
“Arya are you alright,” he asked as she smiled. It wasn’t fair but Gendry was right. She didn’t need her mother’s approval. Perhaps one day she’d understand. But right now she was going to enjoy being with Robb before she headed to the wall. 

As she dug into the hot bread she felt it melt in her teeth as she looked to Ener and grinned,   
  
“You ready master,” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“As soon as you're done,” he said as she took a few more quick bites before standing as Robb looked,   
  
“Can I come,” he asked as Ener nodded,    
  
“Sure,” he said as Gendry grabbed a plate of food and headed after the master and student.   


* * *

Robb glanced at his mother as she walked passed them and stopped to meet where his eyes rested. Robb stopped thinking about his train of thought to take in the sight before him. He watched in amazement along with his mother at the sight of the little earthbender girl rushing a large man with kicks of fire.    
  
As Robb looked to Gendry he saw the man’s smile,    
  


“This is unbelievable,” he said as Arya avoided a blast and knelt down throwing a fiery uppercut. 

As Ener vanished the blast he knocked her back as she landed on her butt and blushed as he reached to help her up,   
  
“You're getting better,” he said as he smiled,   
  
“I’m going to talk to Sansa,” he said as her eyes lit up,   
  
“You're ready to move to Waterbending,” he said before raising his hands,   
  
“You're not done with me. But you can start to shift focus,” Ener explained as Arya gave a mighty cheer before a bannerman approached her.   
  
“My King, My Ladies,” he started looking to the three Starks as he looked to the King Of Winter and spoke, 

“Your presence is needed my King,” the man said as Robb nodded with sight and turned,   
  
“I need to return to my duties. If there's anything you need just ask,” he said as Arya gave a nodded before speaking,   
  
“Could Gendry use the forge,” she asked as Gendry shot her a glare,   
  
“Arya!. He’s a King,” he shouted as Ener laughed,   
  
“And you're the Avatar’s best friend,” he reminded as Gendry blushed and Robb laughed,   
  
“The forge is yours,” he said as Gendry smiled,   
  
“Thank you my Kin-” he stopped as Arya hit his shoulder, “I mean Robb,” he said as Robb made his way inside the castle. 

* * *

Arya watched Gendry as she sat outside the forge on a wooden stool. Pretending to play with the hovering rocks in between her fingers as she glanced out at Gendry as he slammed his hammer down into steel as it stung like it was singing. Arya loved the sound. 

  
_ “he’s strong,”  _ Arya thought as she felt anger-filled as he turned away. She didn’t like not being able to see him. Arya couldn’t help but admit he was handsome. She moved her head to get a better look at his chest as his muscles tensed with each blow.   
  
“You should stand side face,” Arya blurted out as horror filled her. “ _ Why did I stay that! _ ” she screamed at herself as he turned and frowned,   
  
“Sideways?” he asked as Arya nodded,   
  
“Yeah in case someone attacks you,” she lied as she tried to hide her blush, “ _ I hope he can’t see this. Oh god he’s turning”  _ she thought as he turned and she spoke,   
  
“You never know when someone could attack. Right,” she said quickly before she gave a smile,   
“Don’t want you getting hurt,” she told him as he smirked,   
  
“Of course Milady,” he said as she was drawn out of her trance by his words and glared at him with spite,   
  


“Jerk,” she said as he laughed and returned to his work.   
  
Standing Sideways.   
  
“Gendry,” She said her voice lower than before to convey the serious tone of her words.   
  
“Yes,” he replied as she jerked her head with a grunt to bring his eyes to her,   
  
“I want to tell Robb the truth about what I’m going to fight,” she said slowly as he raised a brow,   
  
“That’s fine by me but I thought you wanted to hide the truth for a while. To avoid panic. If word gets out all life could be killed. It would be ugly” he reasoned as she nodded,   
  
“I agree but he needs to understand the importance of my job. I need to make sure he voids my betrothal to that damn Frey,” she said as Gendry nodded,   
  
“True added to that we will need his help and the aid of your House in the battle,” he said as she nodded and he stared at her. As he sat here speaking like everything was fine guilt filled him.

He placed his hammer down putting his work aside as he looked to her.   
  
“Could we talk,” he asked as she smirked,   
  
“Can we. I’m not sure I better talk to you to decide,” she mocked as he frowned,   
  
“Arya,” he whispered sadly as worry filled her.    
  
_ “Is he alright?” _ she thought as she spoke, “Gendry what’s wrong,” she said as he sighed,   
  
“Not here. Come inside,” he said pointing to the door to the small room inside the forge where the Blacksmith would normally live. Arya almost wondered where the smith was but shook the thought away as more worried her. As they moved into the forge he closed the door and looked around slowly before meeting his gaze with hers.   
  
“Arya… While we were in Harrenhal I was captured,” Gendry explained as Arya’s eyes grew wide in horror,   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me,” she asked as he looked away,   
  
“Sansa and Erner saved me from her but I haven’t told anyone what happened,” he told her softly as fear filled her at the use of the word. Her.    
  
“She stipped me naked and had me chained to a bed. Played with my cock,” he said as Arya’s eyes stared into his. Anger filled her. She moved to speak but was cut off   
  


“Then she put Leeches on me,” he said as she froze. She didn’t understand anymore.   
  
“She used me for blood magic,” he said as Arya’s eyes narrowed,   
  
“I don’t think magic exists. I need to talk to my past lives but I’ve been thin-” he stopped her a tint of anger in his voice,   
  
“Well, the woman thought it did,” Gendry snapped before she looked to him,   
  
“Alright then. Why you,” she asked as he took a shaking breath and looked away as fear filled his eyes.   
  
Arya’s gaze softened at his fear as she placed her hand on his shoulder. It must have been a strange sight given that Arya was so much shorter than him.   
  
“Gendry. You can tell me,” she stressed as he lowered his head,   
  
“I know who my father is,” he said as her head snapped up and she smiled,   
  
“Gendry you can tell me,” she repeated before adding, “It won’t matter to me,” she said as he lowered his gaze once more.   
  
“My father was King Robert,” 

* * *

Sansa entered the Great Hall as men walked out of it. Greeting her kindly as they walked by and entered the hall to see her Brother.    
  
“Robb,” she started as he turned gave her a bright smile,   
  
“Little sister,” he said kindly as she smiled back,   
  
“What was the meeting about,” she asked gently as he sighed,   
  
“Lannister soldiers have been spotted camped near the town of Oxcross. It’s a good chance to push our forces forward into the the  Westerlands,” Robb explained simply as Sansa nodded. She knew Robb was King but she also knew fighting wasn’t what was needed. The Game and War had to end so the world could fight the Night King Army and Arya could defeat the Night King himself. The plan was still far off. They could not even start rallying men. Not with Arya, not even half ready to face her foe. If what Avatar Korra had told her was true. Sansa was sure she would need to master many skills before she was ready. Perhaps the glow could be mastered. 

* * *

Bran Stark smirked as he avoided and whip of water from his younger brother and rolled out of the way as he summoned water from the nearby snow and blasted Rickon off his feet. Rickon let out an angry scream as Bran walked over and pulled his brother up.   
  
“You're getting better Rickon,” he told his little brother who only glared,   
  
“Don’t talk like you're a master bender,” Rickon chipped as Bran laughed as the two youngest Starks made their way into the hall of Winterfell.

* * *

As the sun started to set on Riverland  Elmar Frey sped down the road with his father and their bannerman as they traveled to Riverrun to meet with the King In The North.   
  
End Of  Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter of the week and it's a sad one (sorry not sorry). I think it's safe to say the big thing here is Catelyn. Here we see she just can't handle Arya being the Avatar. She's not only the only non-bender in both her birth and married family. She's got a lot of growing to do as a character. Sansa's such a great sister. I can't wait to drive into what caused this change between them. House Frey is on their way to speak with Robb. Meanwhile, Arya And Gendry share a flirty moment. I know. I know what's up with the lack of Gendrya. It's forming and if you want an update on that and cool facts about this AU Check out my Tumblr. Leave your thoughts bellow. 
> 
> Next week there will be a chapter on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday as well in honor of the holidays. 
> 
> Friday's chapter will be a big one!


	18. Robb Learns

Chapter Eighteen Robb Learns 

A figured under a cloak stared down at the castle of Riverrun. There was Robb, Sansa, Arya. Even that monster Lady Stark. They could kill Lady Stark. Tell them of her crimes. In Korra's time. No Aang's even the Fire Nation outlawed stuff things. Though Iroh spoke of Ozai. It seemed things were the same. Lords could break the rules. Burn there child's face and no one would care. But at least this. A common person would have been put in jail for such crimes. In Korra's era even a Fire Lord would be jailed for actions. the figured sighed,  
  
"Only Iroh's teaching saves you from me. One day I'll get to you and I'll ruin you! I wonder if even the Tully will do something when they learn of your crimes" 

* * *

Arya stared at Gendry with her eyes wide as he told her the story of his time with the Red Woman and as she looked to him and saw fear in his eyes.  
  
“That explains it!,” she said with a shout as his head snapped up, “That’s why your master was worried to see you back in the city. He thought you left because it got out who you were!,” The earthbender reasoned as he looked at her with his mouth hanging open before he closed it to smile,   
  
“You don’t care?” he asked as Arya looked at him angrily,   
  
“Why would you think I’d care about that,” she asked slightly hurt he’d assume that mattered to her after all the time they spent together.   
  
“Well that makes Joffery my half brother,’ Gendry reminded her as if it mattered.   
  
“So,” Arya asked in wondered as Gendry smiled and met her gaze,   
  
“it doesn’t matter,” he said in shock as she nodded,   
  
“Does anyone else know,” she asked as he shook his head,   
  
“No I’ve been scared to tell the others,” he told her as Arya placed her hand on his for a moment gripping it,   
  
“Fool. Guess we can both tell them,” she told him as he smiled at her. As they stared at each other. Gendry moved to speak before the door was thrown open and they jumped back pulling their hands apart. Faces red like fire.   
  
“Lady Avatar. You're Lady Sister has requested your presence,” a handmaiden told them as Gendry raised a brow,   
  
“May we ask why,” he said as she nodded and looked to Arya,   
  
“House Frey has arrived. Walder Frey wants to discuss the marriage between you and his son. Lady Sansa told me to tell you the discussion is going badly,” she told the duo as Arya’s eyes narrowed as she looked to Gendry,   
  
“Sounds like a job for the Avatar,” he told her with a laugh as she nodded,   
  
“I’d like to avoid creating more death between House Frey and House Stark,” she said as she gave a yawn before facing the woman,   
  
“Find Ener Storm. Bring him there. Gendry and I will go ahead,” she said with narrowed eyes as she took a breath. She had no desire to face Walder Frey and her so-called future husband. She had been hoping to avoid meeting the man at all. However, Sansa’s logic was sound. Perhaps the Avatar could solve this peacefully in a way the King Of Winter could not. 

* * *

As Arya entered the Great Hall of Riverrun she held her head high. Her tunic and pants new and clean with Needle at her side. Gendry and Ener at her side as Sansa moved from her place with Robb and their mother to meet the Team. Robb looked to Arya as he spoke. 

"Lord Frey, may I present to you my sister, The Avatar, Princess Arya Stark," Robb said as the man watched her without so much as a hello. Arya wanted to make a comment but remembered her reason for being here.   
  
“So you are the Avatar who took down the Kingsguard and the Queen,” he said before he smirked, “I wish you were more presentable as a lady should be as this is the first time you shall meet your husband,” he said as Robb sighed,   
  
“Lord Frey I’ve said before, things have changed. This marriage is not happening,” he reminded as there Mother glared at Arya in anger but said nothing as Arya walked forward to meet the Lord’s eyes. As he ignored her as if she wasn’t in the room and spoke to her brother.   
  
“Stark you will not break our agreement,” he barked as Arya spoke,   
  
“Lord Frey. I never agreed to this marriage. I have no plans to marry anyone,” she started as his head snapped to her in disgust,   
  
“You have no choice, My Lady. We will decide your fate,” he said Ener glared,   
  
“Need I remind you that you speak to the Avat-” he started as Gendry grabbed his arm and shook his head to stop his words. Ener looked to Gendry’s face to see it nearly red with rage and understood. This was Arya’s duty.   
  
“You're Grace, as the Avatar my duty is to the world,” she explained as he nodded slowly as she lit a fire in her hand and summoned a rock of earth to the other.   
  
“I have no time to marry, nor do I agree with arranged marriages,” Arya said as he raised a brow,   
  
“I do not follow Avatar,” Lord Frey explained as Elmar spoke up. His red with rage,   
  
“Lady Arya. you will marry me,” he shouted as Arya turned to him in anger. How dare he speak to her in such a manner. She wasn’t some dog he could order around.   
  


“Elmar right. Shut the fuck up,” Arya spat as the room grew quiet as Arya turned faced Lord Frey.  
  
“If two peolpe marry it should be out of love,” she said as Lord Frey laughed,   
  
“Life isn’t a song My Lady,” he teased her as rage filled her. She was trying to have a conversation and he wasn’t taking her seriously.

“You're really pissing me off old man,” Arya spat as Sansa's eyes grew wide and she slammed her palm to her face as Gendry paled. Ener’s jaw slacked.   
  
“Excuse me. How dare you a Lad- he started as she cut him off,   
  
“Not a Lady,” she spat as he glared,   
  
“Then what,” he asked as she smirked,   
  
“You're Avatar,” she reminded coldly as he glared,   
  
“I could force you,” he said as Arya laughed,   
  
“Bring it on Old man. I’ve beaten more powerful than you and your bannerman,” she said before looking to Elmar who had entered a poor earthbender’s combat stance. His legs were far too close together.   
  


“On and don’t get me started on you,” she said as his eyes grew wide,  
  
“What,” he started as Arya spoke,   
  
“You're an Earthbender right. Well, you're stance fucking sucks. My Lady Sister with no combat training could beat you. Tell me how much did you pay your masters to pass you,” Arya snapped as everyone stared at her. She didn’t even know what she was saying at this point. She was just talking.   
  
“Lord Frey. Do all of us a favor and get the fuck out. I’m leaving soon and have things to discuss with my family,” she spat as Robb stood,   
  
“That’s enough Arya!,” he shouted as her eyes grew wide as her words seemed to hit her like a glider.   
  
Lord Frey looked to Robb in anger as he sighed,   
  
“Stark. Forget the marriage. I understand we both seemed to think we could control the Avatar. That was a mistake. Hold up you're the end of the deal and I will not take this slight as an offense from House Stark,” he said as Robb smiled,   
  
“Thank you, Lord Frey. You and your men are welcome to spend a few days before you leave. You will be given chambers ” he said but was shocked as Elmar turned to shout at his father,   
  
“Father I’m meant to marry the princess don’t let this woman tell you what to do. You're a man,” he started as Walder glared at his son,   
  
“Shut up Elmar,” he said as he looked to Robb,   
  
“My Son can marry Lady Sansa,” he said as Robb frowned and moved to speak as dread filled the room. Arya moved in front of Sana and raised her eyes,   
  
“She's with me,” Arya stated the fact as she summoned fire daggers as Erner readied his palm. Walder walked up and stood so close to Arya she could feel his breath atop her head as she looked up and listened to his words.   
  
“I will take no slight to House Stark but what do you call yourselves,” he asked as Gendry smirked,   
  
“Team Avatar at your service Milord,” he mocked as Walder glared,   
  
“Then know this Young Avatar. If the Freys see you once more we will not be on your side,” he said before adding, “And Arya Stark you're a cunt,” he said with a spat as he moved to the door ordering his men to follow him as Arya sighed as he and his men exited the room. Catelyn was the first to speak,   
  
“Seven hells young lady,” she stressed in anger as Arya sighed,   
  
“I could have handled that better,” she said as Sansa placed her hand on Arya’s shoulder,   
  
“Arya you're doing you're best,” she stressed as Arya sighed,   
  
“I’m the Avatar how was that keeping the peace,” she asked as Robb sighed,   
  
“And they tried to get in the way of you're greater duty,” he said as Arya shook her head as the door burst open and Weasel rushed in,   
  
“SANN SANNN FOOODDDD” she cried as Sansa smiled,   
  
“Guess I’m getting food today,” she said as Ener sighed,   
  
“Why does she seem to like you three more than me,” he asked Sansa smiled back as Robb spoke,   
  
“Who is the kid anyway,” he asked. He had been wondering since they arrived but with everything that happened there hadn’t been time.   
  
“We can tell you over dinner. It’s getting late and we have things to discuss,” Gendry said as Arya nodded and sighed,   
  
“Could we eat in you're chambers. It’s Avatar Stuff,” she explained as Robb smiled,   
  
“Of course little sister,” he said as the little girl let out another scream,   
  
“Foooodddd!,”   
  
Robb smiled as he moved to kneel near Sansa and spoke,   
  
“Alright little one I’ll have dinner made for you,” he said as she smiled as he held out his hand and she grasped it,   
  
“I’m Robb,” he said as the girl grinned,   
  
“Me Weasel, You Robb,” she said as Arya nodded,   
  
“That’s right Robb is my brother. Sanaa’s too” she said as Sansa turned and smiled at their mother,   
  
“Mother could you have dinner prepared and sent to Robb’s chambers. We have things to discuss and as Lady Of Winterfell you should be there,” Sansa said as Catelyn nodded her lips forming a thin line as she gazed at Arya for a moment as Robb ordered for rooms to be prepared for the Team. 

* * *

As they sat around a table in the King’s chambers. Gendry entered as he was followed by the direwolves who rushed to Grey Wind as they began to sniff him. Arya laughed as she looked to Gendry’s hand to see his Warhammer held tightly in his fingers.  
  
“I don’t like standing there while you guys bust out you're bending,” he said looking to his friends as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Understandable,” she said as she turned back to explaining the fork to Weasel for the tenth time as the maid tasked with feeding her turned to Sansa in anger. Clearly not happy with being tasked with the young girl.   
  
As the maid took the girl and walked away. Arya turned to the pork before her and began to eat as Sansa looked to Arya,   
  
“Gendry says you’ve decided to be honest,” she said as Arya nodded and looked to her and gave nodded as she looked to the King and Lady Of Winterfell before looking to the Maid,   
  
“Could you take Weasel outside for the rest of the Dinner. We’ll let you know when we're done,” she said as the Main glared at her but nodded muttering anti avatar insults that Arya found quite amusing. 

“So the girl,” Catelyn asked softly as Sansa frowned,  
  
“While we traveled with the Brotherhood Without Banner. We saved her,” she said as Ener nodded, “Lannister soldiers burned her holdfast to the ground. We along with the Brotherhood fought them off,” he said as Arya nodded,   
  
“I saved Weasel from some men. But the Brotherhood didn’t like the kid slowing us down,” Arya explained as horror filled Robb’s eyes,   
  
“They tried to have her killed,” he reasoned as she nodded,   
  
“I fought off their leader but passed out after the fight. He was strong,” Arya explained as Gendry looked to her,   
  
“None us know what happened next,” he asked as Arya smirked,   
  
“The Hound caught me and we ended up traveling together,” she told him as Robb looked at her,   
  
“You didn’t have the kid removed from here for that,” Catelyn said as Sansa shook her head,   
  
“It was the maid we wanted gone,” She said as her Avatar sister gave a nodded.   
  
“What we are about to tell you doesn’t leave this room till I say so,” she explained her voice cold and low causing both to nodded. As she said that she added,   
  
“I need you to swear,” she said as Robb nodded,   
  
“I swear,” he said right away as Catelyn seemed to freeze before looking to Arya and sighing,   
  
“I swear Lady Avatar,” she snapped bitterly as Arya’s eyes grew hard but she shook her head.   
  
“You know the stories about the White Walkers Old Nan would tell us,” she started as Robb nodded and the Lady Of Winterfell spoke,   
  
“Robb had nightmares for weeks the first time he heard the story,” she said with a frown as Arya nodded,   
  
“Well there real,” she said as Robb’s jaw tightened,   
  
“Bullshit,” he nearly spat in shock as Arya nodded,   
  
“While I was traveling I ended up speaking to my past life. Avatar Korra,” she explained as Robb and Catelyn nodded.   
  
“She knows there real because she fought them,” Arya told her family as she took a breath,   
  
“They have a leader. A master,” she said as Robb nodded,   
  
“How could I forget. The King Of Night. The Night King,” The Winter King forced out as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Apparently he’s a powerful bender,” she explained as Arya took a breath,   
  
“Like the Avatar the Night King can bend all four of the elements,” Arya told her Kingly Brother who’s jaw fell,   
  
“Billions of years ago. The world was not as it is now. There were four nations. However the Night King found a way to wipe out all life and restart the world. Korra fought him, tried to stop him and was defeated,” She explained further before she spoke,   
  
“When winter comes they’ll be strong enough to breach the wall and will do something to wipe out all life once more,” she told them as Robb looked in horror   
  
“So only the Avatar can stop them,” he asked in wonder as Arya nodded. Sansa turned her head and spoke,   
  
“The only way we can do that,” she started as Catelyn said stopped her,   
  
“Is for the Avatar to master all four elements,” she finished her daughters words as Arya nodded,   
  
“I’ve already started my firebending training,” she said as Ener nodded his head,   
  
“Arya’s picking up firebending well,” he reasoned as Sansa nodded. Her lips in a thin line as she spoke,   
  
“Regardless of my feelings on the matter. Facts are Jon is the best waterbender we know,” Sansa reasoned as Robb’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“You're going to ask Jon to teach you waterbending,” he asked in wonder as Arya nodded,   
  
“Girls aren’t allowed on the wall,” the Lady Of Winterfell said lowly as Arya glared,   
  
“I’m the Avatar. I’ll talk to Jon,” she said as Robb sighed,   
  
“Arya. I don’t want to upset you,” he started as she looked at him in confusion,   
  
“Jon took the Black. He can’t leave the wall,” Robb said as Arya glared,   
  
“The Avatar needs him to teach her. Rules are meant to be broken,” she replied coldly as Robb glared back,   
  
“The punishment for leaving the wall is death,” he said as Arya’s eyes glazed over,   
  
“Kings make the rules,” she reminded him before adding,   
  
“You’ll make an exception for Jon,” she ordered. She knew Robb would never hurt Jon. But she ordered it nonetheless.   
  
“You ordering kings around now little sister,” he teased as Arya smirked widely at her brother. She looked to Sansa as her sister spoke,   
  
“Arya tomorrow we will begin you're waterbending training,” she said as Arya smiled in excitement.   
  
“I look forward to it,” she said as they went about eating their meals as they enjoyed the first real meal they had in months. 

* * *

As Arya entered the chamber she had been given by her brother she opened the door as her pants were pulled. She whipped around ready to fight as she gathered fire she stopped at the sight of no one. Arya looked down and smiled as Weasel hugged her leg. Arya smiled knowing she hadn’t spent much time with the girl since she arrived that day,  
  
“You want to sleep here,” she asked as Weasel nodded slowly and Arya smiled as the girl jumped up. Flying ten feet in the air as Arya reached up and grabbed her collar pulling her down.   
  
“Be careful bending can hurt if you're not trained,” she explained as she took the girls hand and pulled the girl into the room.

Arya stood across from Sansa in a pool of water as she took a deep breath. Sansa looked her over as she took a breath,   
  
“Well what do you know about waterbending,” Sansa said as Arya sighed,   
  
“I tried waterbending with the Hound,” she said as Sansa’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“He trained you,” she asked in shock as Arya shook her head,   
  
“He tried. I couldn’t do it,” she said as Sansa frowned,   
  
“Well, what do you know. What did he teach,” Sansa probed as Arya smiled lightly,   
  
“Water is the element of change. Waterbenders can flow with great change and have great senses of love,” Arya explained to Sansa who smiled in return.   
  
“That’s right. However, what do you know about how water is bent,” she asked as Arya raised a brow as Sansa sighed,   
  
“As a girl, I pictured water like sewing,” she said as Arya groaned in anger as Sansa sighed,   
  
“It’s like needlework. In and out of the fabric. Like a push and pull,” she reasoned as Arya raised a confused brow,   
  
“Try what you know applying what I just told you,” Sansa ordered as Arya gave nod and held out her hand. She focused on the water with all her might. The water didn’t move. Staying perfectly calm. As anger filled her,   
  
“I don’t get it!” Arya shouted as the earth shot up forming a spike as she pulled her handed back.   
  
“Ok let’s stop for now,” Sansa said as Arya felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

* * *

As Arya stormed into the forge she tried to fight away the blush on her face. Failing so badly in front of her prim and proper sister made her want to scream. As she entered she was greeted with no joy at seeing Gendry but dread. Standing across from him was Elmar Frey was standing in front of Gendry in anger.   
  
“What do you mean you won’t sharpen my sword,” he said in shock as Gendry scowled,   
  
“You're a dick,” he said simply as Arya started to walk up to them faster,   
  
“Are you angry I was closer to marrying the Avatar then you’d ever get bastard,” Elmar mocked so low Arya missed the words as Gendry’s face burned with shame as Arya walked up to them.   
  
“Leave him alone Elmar,” she ordered as she was followed by Nymeria as he turned and glared,   
  
“A lady shouldn’t order around her husband,” he bit back as Arya glared daggers,   
  
“I’m not a lady and I’m not getting married,” Arya reminded him as Elmar looked like he’d been slapped as shock filled his face,   
  
“Someone needs to put you in your place,” he said as he raised his hand to strike her as he slammed his fist into her face knocking her to the ground. Gendry yelled in horror as Arya looked up and wiped blood from her lips.   
  
“You just made a big mistake,” she whispered as she took her fist and slammed it into the ground in a mighty punch as a dome of earth shot out and slammed Elmar into the wall. 

He fell to the ground as Arya stood up and created a ring of fire around his form as rage filled her eyes,  
  
“Don’t bother any of us or I won’t hold back,” she warned as she grabbed Gendry’s arm pulling him out of the room as he stood in shock. His mouth hanging open.

* * *

As they exited the forge Gendry spoke,  
  
“Are you alright,” Gendry asked in worry as he looked over her bloody lip and Arya sighed,   
  
“No waterbending was horrible,” she expressed as Gendry’s eyes softened,   
  
“You’ll get it,” he told her as she sighed,   
  
“I’ve tried twice and nothing,” she said as Gendry smiled,   
  
“Well, it’s nearly lunch. Why don’t we go eat with everyone and you're brother,” he suggested as Arya sighed and nodded as she smiled,   
  
“I wonder what Enrer and Weasel have been up to,” Arya asked as Gendry smiled,   
  
“I don’t know but we need to go feed Tito,” he reminded as she nodded,   
  
“We should bring Weasel. She’ll enjoy that,” Arya said as Gendry nodded. 

As Arya placed a mount of hay in front of Tito. Robb Stark looked in fear as his bannermen backed away from him leaving him to the Bison. Weasel ran past his legs blasting the hay up and down without control blasts of air. Gendry slided a blade down the hay as he passed more to Arya.  
  
“Where’s Ener,” Gendry asked as Sansa walked over to the group. Her dress reaching her knees as it shined with direwolves sewed onto them. Her hair is some northern style the Avatar couldn’t name.   
  
“He’s sleeping,” Sansa said as Arya raised a brow,   
  
“It’s noon!,” she nearly shouted as Arya looked to Robb who stared at Tito. Arya glanced at Sansa and Weasel as smirks grew on there faces. Gendry smiled as he grabbed Robb's arm.   
  
“I don’t know,” he said in fear as Arya and Sansa smiled,   
  
“Aren’t kings brave,” Arya asked as Sansa smiled,   
  
“Who will ever want to wed a fearful a king,” she mocked as he sighed,   


“Fine I’ll ride with you” he said as the girls smiled as they grabbed his arms and pulled him up onto Tito. As Gendry and the young girl followed after.  
  


“This is a bad idea,” he said as they led him up Tito’s tail.

* * *

Robb stared in horror as the beast flew into the air. He let out a scream of joy as happiness filled him. Gendry smiled as he led Weasel to the center of the saddle as Arya and Sansa pulled Robb to the head. As the three looked out into the sky.  
  
“You guys do this every day,” he asked in wonder as Sansa smiled at him,   
  
“It’s the best way to travel. Fast and we are safe from being attacked,” she said as Arya nodded,   
  
“Getting here would have taken months without Tito,” she said with a grin as she rubbed the bison’s head softly. Robb took a breath as Sansa looked at him,   
  
“I’m sorry about mother,” he told them slowly as Arya sighed sadly,   
  
“Not your fault Robb,” she said as Sansa frowned,   
  
“We need to leave tonight,” she said as Arya frowned,   
  
“You think so,” she asked as Gendry walked over with the girl in his arms.   
  
“I agree. We don’t want to bring anyone to attack your brother,” he reminded her as she nodded,

“After Azula. With someone, I don’t think we can fight chasing us. You're right,” she said sadly. She wished it would last longer. 

  
“Alright let’s land and get Ener,” she said as Robb looked to his sisters,   
  
“What do you need? I'm a King. Whatever you need will be yours,” he said as Sansa smiled,   
  
“Food would be helpful,” she said as Robb nodded,   
  
“Done. I’ll have food and plenty of other stuff perapred,” he told them as Gendry grinned,   
  
“We could also use money,” he said as Arya nodded,   
  
“In case we need to buy anything,” she reminded him as he nodded,   
  
“As I said Arya. Whatever you need,” he told them lovingly as they smiled. 

* * *

As the Team made their way onto Tito Robb passing bags of supplies up to Ener, the two direwolves climbed up the tail. Lady rushing ahead trying to outspeed Nymeria. Arya sighed as she created stairs of earth,  
  
“That’s easier then passing it up,” Arya told them as Gendry walked down as she passed him another. Weasel rushed into Gendry’s lady with Sansa behind her tearing down her face.

  
“Don’t go,” she said as Arya frowned,   
  
“Why would we go,” she asked in wonder as Sansa’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“Oh Weasel! No I meant we are leaving. You're coming,” she said as Arya knelt down,   
  
“We are taking you to Winterfell,” Arya said as Sansa nodded and the girl frowned,   
  
“Then you’ll leave me,” she asked looking to Gendry as he sighed,   
  
“We don’t want to put you in danger,” he told her as Arya wiped her tears,   
  
“We’ll be traveling for a while and you’ll get to play with Rickon and Bran!,” she promised as the girl smiled and hugged Robb’s leg.   
  
“thank for deing bice Rob,” she said sweetly as she chewed her last piece of warm bread as Robb rubbed her head softly. As Gendry carried to the top of Tito as Catelyn Stark approached the group. Arya wrapped her brother in a hug.   
  
“I’ll see you in Winterfell Brother,” she said as he smiled. Sansa hugged their mother tightly as Arya turned and moved forward only for Catelyn to glare. Arya felt her heart shatter as the Lady Of Winterfell spoke,   
  
“Be safe my love,” she said to Sansa as she met the Avatar’s gaze,   
  
“I wish you luck. Lady Avatar,” she said bitterly as Arya nodded,   
  
“Of course My Lady,” she said gave a poor mocking curtsy glaring up as she spat out her words.   
  
As Arya and Sansa climbed on the Bisons head Ener let out a cry.   
  
“Tito Yip Yip”

* * *

Theon knelt. He had a purpose here and might need Aeron’s help to achieve it. A crown was worth a little mud and horseshit on his breeches, he supposed. He had come here under orders of Robb Stark. He had chosen not to warn the Winter King. The alliance was off. Now he chose his family over House Stark. His feet deep in the earth as he remembered the might of Ned Stark’s Water. Far for powerful than his fire. He’d never been a good bender. The words ringing in his ears,

“Let Theon your servant be born again from the sea, as you were,” Aeron Greyjoy shouted. “Bless him with salt, bless him with stone, bless him with steel. Nephew, do you still know the words?”

“What is dead may never die,” Theon said never having forgotten. 

“What is dead may never die,” his uncle repeated,“but rises again, harder and stronger. Stand.” Theon stood, blinking back tears from the salt in his eyes. 

House Ironborn would take Winterfell and he would be with his family.

End Of Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter. Not much to say here. I hope you enjoy these Robb Chapters. We'll see him later I promise! Let me know your theories on the cloaked figure!


	19. A Matter Of Trust And Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus little Christmas gift! With the return of Azula I figured now was a great time to tell the story of her final crime before being put away for life! See the story of Azula’s final crime that made Zuko give in and send Avatar Aang and the rest of Team Avatar after his sister to take her down. Go check out Mother’s Little Monster Girl on my profile as part of the Legend Of Arya series!

Chapter Nineteen A Matter Of Trust And Friendship 

Gendry slipped his soup down his throat as he sat on a bench of earth with Erner. It had been a few weeks since they left Riverrun and unlike most times things went their way. They flew, Camped and trained. Though Arya still wasn’t able to summon a hint of water. Currently, they stayed in cold green patch miles from a small town. Close to the north. They had agreed to go to the wall and get Jon. They’d bring him to Winterfell where Arya could safely finish her training in Fire and Water. Originally they had planned to stop at Winterfell but Arya’s waterbending training was going badly. Sansa hoped Jon may have an idea of what the issue was. The plan was full proof. Weasel at his side as he fed her a spoonful of soup. As she drank the soup she looked up to him. He reached down and smiled,

“You want to play,” he asked as she nodded,

“Arya Too!” She shouted as she jumped up and down and he smiled. Weasel had taken to him and Arya. She loved Sansa and Erner but when she was scared she always came to them. She was perfect. Like Arya, she wore tunics and pants. Though she did wear dresses on occasion. To Sansa’s joy. They had gotten lighter clothes knowing as Airbender she prefers it. Her speech was improving and Arya was thinking about teaching her basic letters. If he was honest with himself he didn’t want to let her go. But right now he needed to save Arya.

“Weasel, Arya’s training right now but you can play later,” he told her as she frowned before Gendry sighed,

“I’m tired. But why don’t you go play with Lady and Nymeria,” he suggested as the girl smiled and ran off as the sound of fire tore him to the lake? 

Arya was blown to shore as she let out a scream. Sansa signed as she pulled her sister up.

“That’s enough for today,” she said as Arya glared at her in anger,

“Why can’t I do it!” She shouted as Sansa frowned,

“It’s probably just not clicking,” she said as Arya snorted,

“How do I make it fucking click? Should I wave a magic wand!” She shouted as she stormed away picking up her clothes and making her way to the other end of camp. Gendry felt his heartache at the sight. He hated seeing her upset. It had been weeks since she started and nothing. He stood as he looked to Sansa,

“I’ll talk to her,” he told her as she smiled

“Thank you Gendry,” she said kindly as he walked over slowly as she placed her tunic over her smallclothes. He wasn’t surprised by her beauty. He had always known she was beautiful. But the more he watched her the more amazing she seemed. Sometimes he missed the times when it was just them. No Erner or Sansa. But now all he could do was be there when she needed him. 

* * *

As Gendry sat down next to her Arya felt her breath slowing and calming.

“Hey Gen,” she said softly as he smiled,

“Gen? My Princess?” He asked teasing her with the title as he saw her freeze at the title. She hated allowing him to see her discomfort. But it was hard to hide her feelings from him. 

“It’s a nickname” she answered as Gendry smiled,

“I like it,” he said before he looked to her. His eyes gazing into hers.

“Arya I understand you're not a lady but you know” he started as he sighed, “whatever makes you uncomfortable, you can talk to me,” he said as Arya sighed,

“I’m not a lady. Not a princess,” she said as he nodded. Anger filled her.

“I can’t sew and I hate dresses. I can’t simple with ladies or obey a husband. And I’m ugly. I have small teets and rough hands. I wear these bo-“ she was stopped from her rant by his words,

“I didn’t think you cared about that stuff,” he said shock clear in his voice as she gave a sad huff,

“I don’t but my mother does” she added as sadness filled her. As time passed her anger faded and was replaced by sadness. Her mother hated her. Arya had always known but to have her mother make it so clear hurt more than any burn. 

“I always knew she loved Sansa more than me,” she told him as he was taken back,

“I was her problem child. I never was what she wanted. I bet if I wasn’t the Avatar she wouldn’t want me because I looked so improper” Arya said as Gendry stared,

“Your mother's a fool. Stupid even for a lady” he joked as she fought back a grin. 

“You're amazing!” He said as blood rushed to her cheeks as he talked,

“You're strong and you put yourself at risk for what you believe. You're stubborn and amazing and kind and brave” He said as Arya smiled twitched down,

“And I’m an Avatar who can’t waterbend,” she said as he smiled and boldly did what she had done weeks before and placed his hand on hers.

“Arya,” he said as he looked her over,

“It’s ok that water is hard for you besides I think I know why,” he said as she looked at him in wonder,

“Water is about change and going with the flow. Well, you're the most stubborn person I know” he said gently as she giggled,

“Well I guess” she tried to fight his reason before he spoke,

“Plus… earth is kinda the opposite of water right. So that’s probably why it’s hard since you started with earth,” he said as Arya’s eyes grew wide,

“That makes sense!” She said as he nodded,

“I’ve been thinking about it while watching you train,” he said as he pulled his hand away as disappointment filled her and he wrapped her in a hug,

“You ok,” he asked as she nodded,

“Yeah. Sorry about dumping that on you” she said as she grinned and he laughed,

“Arya being the Avatar is stressful. There’s nothing wrong with talking about your feelings” he told her as she smiled. 

“Well what about you,” she said softly as he looked at worried,

“You’ll need to tell them,” she reminded him as he nodded,

“I know,” 

“I’ll be here when you do,” she said before throwing her hands up,

“This is ridiculous!” She shouted as Gendry laughed,

“What do you mea-“ he started as she glared,

“What are we doing sulking on such a nice day,” she said as Gendry grinned,

“Want to go to town! Grab some food!” He said happily as Arya grinned,

“Robb gave us a ton of money I guess we can spare for the two of us” she said as he grinned,

“Sansa and Erner will take care of camp,” he said as Arya felt her heart stop. Excitement filled her at the thought of being alone with Gendry.

Maybe If she was lucky they’d hold hands again. She told herself before giving her head a shake,

“God what am I doing! This is stupid stuff Sansa cares about. Who’s cares about being alone with him!” she told herself in anger. 

* * *

No One walked down the streets with two other men behind her. She stalked as she glanced at the posters of the mighty Avatar. Arya Stark was her name. She knew it was wrong but she could not help but wonder why the Many-Faced God cared so much about killing the Avatar. Why did a god send them visions to kill a highborn girl of one and four? They’d likely never meet. No One looked to the man behind her. Or at least the male form he took. She had not known his true gender.

“Waif, I killed a man,” one voice explained as No One glared,   
  
“So,” No One barked as the man smiled,   
  
“He told me the Avatar was seen with a man called the Hound in the Riverlands,” he explained as No One smiled,   
  
“Let’s get going. It’s been over a year. We don’t want to upset the god,” another man said as No One nodded,   
  
“We will grant her the gift of death,”

* * *

As Arya and Gendry entered a tavern. As they sat at a table with and there water and bread was brought to them. Gendry frowned glancing at a man pushing a woman into a wall as he held her wrists.   
  
“Arya there are whores here,” he said slowly,   
  
“I know,” she said slowly as the man looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes as Arya spoke, 

“I bet this is a brothel, not a tavern,” she whispered to Gendry who smirked at her darkly,

“You don’t even know what a brothel is,” he told her as she frowned,

“I do so, It’s like an inn, with girls and boys taking out their cocks,” she said slowly as blood filled his face.   
  
“Arya!” he said in disapproval as he sighed and looked into her bread and spotted blue dots in it. As he glared,   
  
“Is that blueberry bread,” he asked as Arya grinned and nodded as she dug in her teeth,   
  
“What do you not like  blueberries,” she asked as he scowled,

"That's putting it mildly, I hate blueberries," Gendry said gently as her eyes grew wide,

"Even worse. What kind of person hates blueberries?" Arya asked disgust ringing in her voice.

“They are gross!,” he shouted as she glared at him,

  
“How do I not know this after knowing you for years,” she nearly shouted as he laughed,   
  
“I don’t tell you everything Lady Arya,” he mocked as she glared her face red,   
  
“You don’t need to tell me everything,” she said softly. For whatever reason, she hated her own words.    
  
“As for what you asked. The kind with taste,” he mocked as she turned frowned,   
  


“Whatever. You talk about the other stuff but what about firebending,” he asked trying to pick the right words to avoid them being overheard. Arya smiled softly as she sipped her drink,   
  
“Firebending is going well. Ener says I’m ready to start with water.,” she told him as he grinned,   
  
“That’s great!” he said as she smiled,   
  
“Yeah. it comes easy to me,” she told him as Gendry smiled.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Arya started as he frowned as he looked at her,   
  
“You only got to work on one sword while in Riverrun,” she said as Gendry sighed,   
  
“I miss it,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“I know you do. I wish we could carry a forge with us,” she said as he frowned,   
  
“That would be hard Milady,” he said gently as she frowned,   
  
“Do. Not. Call. Me. A. Lady!” she nearly shouted as he smiled at her. She did so enjoy his smile.    
  
“Whatever you say. Lady Avatar,” he said as she glared at him hitting his arm. He looked to her slowly. Staring her over as if taking in the sight of her the first time. 

  
“About what you said before,” he said as blood rushed to his face as she felt the world slow,   
“You're not pretty,” he said as the world crashed. Arya felt knots form in her chest as her head snapped to his in shock. She had never cared what anyone thought but his words cut deeper than a blast of fire. 

“You're beautiful,” he said slowly as she felt her heart speed up as she stared at him. She felt herself smiling at his words. Joy filling her,   
  
_ “What am I doing? This is stupid. This is Sansa, not me. It’s not! Why do I care about what he thinks of me?”  _ Arya thought as a girl sat down with them.    
  
“I’m Albreda,” she said as Arya took her in. She was older than them. With long blond locks. Her face perfect. Arya knew she was a whore.    
  
“Hello sir,” she greeted as she placed her hand gently on Gendry’s arm. Running her perfect long nails on his skin. “I’m here to ring your bells if you’d like” she offered her voice soft and demure.    


“I don’t cost much for someone as handsome as yourself,” she said slowly as Arya felt anger filled her. She thought of how she could bust out a fist of fire and kill her. She knew it was wrong but god she hated this girl. Gendry turned and met her gaze as he looked to the girl. She shifted in her seat as he pushed her arm away gently,   
  
“Sorry, not interested. I’m with my sister you see,” he said loudly as the girl frowned. Arya felt more anger filled her. She wasn’t his sister! She couldn’t be. It would not be right.   
  
“Come now we could go els,” she started as he glared,   
  
“No thank you” he stressed as she stalked away.

“Why did you say that?” Arya snapped. “You’re not my brother,” she added as he glared at her angrily, 

“That’s right, I’m too bloody lowborn to be kin to a Highborn Lady,” he said in anger. 

Arya was taken aback by the fury in his voice. He had never spoken to her like that before. “That’s not what I meant,” she said defensively as he glared.

“Yes it is.” holding a cup of water between his hands. “Go away. I want to drink this water in peace. It’s fresh and clean. Then maybe I’ll go find that blonde-haired girl and ring her bell for her.” he said as she was taken aback as she glared,   
  
“Gendry. You know that’s not what I meant,” she said as he glared,   
  
“Then what did you mean!” he nearly shouted as her face grew red and fear filled her but she pushed passed it.   
  
“I-” she tried to start before sighing, “Gendry… I just you're a great friend,” she said with a smile as she moved her hands to the table, “and-” she started before she looked at him and took a breath,   
  


“And I’m really sorry if I upset you. Hurt you. I didn’t mean to,” she stressed as he looked at her and his eyes softened.

“You're the Avatar. You’re never going to really understand what it’s like to have people looking at you like you’re the lowest possible kind person in the world. You’re never going to understand what it’s like to walk around and have people judge me for how I was born,” he said before adding,

“It’s not my fault my father was a drunk,” he told her slowly. Arya gave him a stern glared,

“Gendry,” she started slowly as she thought back to her brother Jon,

“The way bastards are treated is wrong. You know I don’t care about those things. One day I want to change it so it doesn’t matter who your parents are and if they were married” the Avatar explained before she softened her gaze.

“I'm sorry really” she stressed as the anger left his eyes and he sighed,    
  
“No, I get it. I caught you off guard,” he said as he smiled, “Besides I would not want to be your brother and I don’t think I can stay mad at you for that long either way. No matter how much of a pain in my ass you are,” he said slowly as she smiled,   
  
“I don’t think I’d like being siblings either,” she said slowly as a young boy rushed passed them hitting their legs.    
  


She watched him stop and pass a piece of his bread to the younger boy who seemed to be having trouble paying for food. As she watched him she took in his form. She had always known Gendry was handsome. Strong. Tall and had beautiful blue eyes. She loved the way his muscles flexed as he hammered in the forge. Or the way he smiled. The way he narrowed his eyes at those who upset him. The way she felt safe with him. She knew when he was there she could do anything. Even when she had been a little girl who knew nothing of fire. He believed in her and stood by her. Not because she was the Avatar but because she was Arya. So many looked to her and saw the Avatar. But Gendry just saw her. He didn’t care about that title and as she stared it dawned on her. She had fallen for her best friend. Gods she knew nothing about this stuff. She pushed the thoughts away as she brought a knife to her bread cutting it as she passed half to him. He smiled and she laughed,   
  
“Giving away your food. What a moran,” she teased as he grinned. With no more interruptions, the two best friends ate their meal. Enjoying the time without their teammates. 

* * *

As Arya and Gendry returned to camp she was greeted with Sansa’s silky smile. Her smile knowing as Arya tilted her head dumbly as Gendry walked over to Ener and Weasel as Sansa grabbed Arya’s hand,   
  
“We need to talk,” she said as she pulled her away from the camp so the boys could not hear them,   
  
“Make earth benches,” she ordered as Arya raised a brow,   
  
“What, why,” she asked as Sansa raised a brow,   
  
“So we can talk,” she said as Arya created benches of earth and the two sisters sat down as Sansa looked to her.    
  
“What was it you used to say “boys are for dummy,” you would say it all the time” she teased. In all honesty Arya didn’t know she could blush as red as she was at the moment,   
  
“Wha- what are you,” she started as her sister smirked,   
  
“You have fallen for Gendry,” she said as Arya’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“So what if I have!,” she shouted as Sansa laughed,   
  
“Nothing. I just want to hear about it,” she said as Arya glared,   
  
“I don’t simple,” she stressed as Sansa pouted,   
  
“I’m your sister. I don’t count,” she stressed as Arya sighed,   
  
“Fine” she said as Sansa smiled brightly.   
  
"Tell me how you met – what were his first words to you?"

"By the Gods Sansa!" Arya Hissed . "What does that have to do with" She started before Sansa cut her off

"Just!" Sansa hit the air between them with a swipe as if bending a sword of water. " Give me something,” she begged as Arya sighed before giving a gentle smile Sansa had never seen grace her face before speaking,   
  
“We met in King's Landing at his masters store,” she said as she smiled,   
  
“I was looking around and bumped into him. He introduced himself and I told him who I was,” she said as Sansa raised a brow. Not shocked in the slightest her sister had been in the streets of steel. 

“You told him who you were,” she asked as Arya smiled,   
  
“I don’t know why. I just really trusted him,” she said softly as Sansa laughed 

  
“He called me Milady when he learned who I was…. I punched him,” she said as Sansa laughed,   
  
Sansa's smile fell. "Honestly, Arya. You are so hopeless," she said before adding,    
  
“When you like a boy you should try not hitting him,” she said as Arya glared,   
  
“Oh shut up,” she said before sighing,   
  
“Then the Goldcloaks found me,” she said as Sansa’s eyes narrowed as she saw Arya smile one more before she jumped in,

“Did he defend your honor,” she asked   
  
"Defend my –" Arya rushed out her words in shock before adding, "Get any and all romantic songs out of your head. Gods be damned Sansa,” she added softly before she narrowed,   
  
“The fool tried to help me. Stabbed one of the gold cloaks,” she said before smirking,   
  
“Then I used earthbending to save him,” she said as Sansa sighed,   
  
“Of course you’d be saving the man,” she teased as Arya glared.    
  
“After we beat them. We ran away,” she said as fear filled her,   
  
“He was there when,” she asked as Arya nodded,   
  
“He helped me get away and we protected each other,” she said before shaking her head with a laugh,   
  
“No that’s wrong. I protected him,” she said slowly as she smiled,   
  
“But he kept me from thinking about father. Kept me focused,” he said as Sansa smiled,   
  
“Good, How'd he take you being the Avatar,” she asked as Arya laughed,   
  
“Well he figured it out after Kings Landing,” she said as Sansa smiled,   
  
“No man or woman could do what you did so it was easy to do,” she said as Arya smiled,   
  
“Yeah I guess,” she said as Sansa smiled,   
  
“Well what are you going to do about it,” Sansa asked as Arya looked at her appalled,   
  
“I don’t know! I was hoping you’d tell me. Boys are your thing,” she complained as Sansa smirked,   
  
“Yes boys are my thing. It went so well for me. My strong dashing prince,” she said with a frown,   
  
  


“Sansa come on- help me out here! Sansa! Come on please!"

* * *

The Team kept traveling as they slept atop Tito. It was about two weeks after their talk Gendry pulled Arya aside on the back of Tito as they flew in the sky. Enrer, sat at the hem guiding the bison. The ground below was frozen. Arya and Sansa donned Grey Starks cloaks given to them by their brother. His and Erner’s wordless. The cloaks warming them as they sat high above the clouds. As close to the wall as they were the icy air was painful to the skin. Sansa at the back of Tito sewing away at something he could not place. When not failing to teach Arya waterbending she had been working on something but had refused to tell them anything about it. 

I want to tell them,” he said as she stared before giving him a nod,    
  
“Alright. Gendry I promise they won’t care,” she told him as he called them to the center of the bison. Weasel playing with a doll in the back as she looked to the adults in wonder. As they sat around each other he gulped as Arya shot him a shy smile,

  
“Do you remember when I was captured by that woman,” he asked as Ener nodded,   
  
“Yeah you didn’t have your hammer and we had to save you,” he told him with a smirk as Sansa frowned,   
  
“Something was bothering you. Something you hid from us,” she said as he felt fear filled him as Arya took to his defense,   
  
“Gendry found out something personal and was freaked out. He was scared to death to tell me,” she said as Sansa looked at her appalled,   
  
“You know what it is,” she asked in shock as Arya nodded,   
  
“I’ve known for weeks,” she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder,   
  
“My father is King Robert. I’m his bastard,” Gendry told them as they stared in shock. 

Erner looked in shock as understanding filled him as if something finally clicked in his mind,   
  
“That’s why you're master seem worried you returned to the city!” he reasoned as Gendry glanced at Sansa who looked at Gendry deeply as he took a deep breath,   
  
“That means you're Joffery’s brother” she said simply as Arya froze. She had not thought of Sansa’s reaction. Only she knew of what Joffrey had done to Sansa. She turned and faced him,   


Gendry looked in worry as she smiled,   
  
“That’s terrible. You poor boy! Gods being related to Joffery is worse than death if you ask me!” she said as he let out a deep breath,   
  
“I was worried you’d rejected me,” he said as she glared at him,   
  
“Not your fault. Robert was a drunken cheat and Joffery is just a prick” she said as Gendry smiled,   
  
“Thank you,” he said as she smiled at him before shooting a smile to Arya. She turned to Erner and looked at him confused,   
  
“What did you mean before,” she asked as he sighed,   
  
“Just that Gendry’s master seemed really worried about him being back in the city,” he explained as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Joffrey would kill him if he knew,” she said certainly as Arya glared,   
  
“I need to take him down,” she said as Gendry shook his head,   
  
“You're not ready. You need to master the elements first,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“I know Gendry,” she said as he smiled at his friends.

Arya looked on in wonder as the wall came into view. The others watching from behind her. Ener and Gendry’s jaws slacked. It was massive. They could see it’s top from atop Tito.    
  
“It must be 700 feet tall,” Sansa said quickly as Arya gave a nod. She didn’t understand how it held back the Night King. Why could a bender not bring a part of it down. It didn’t make sense to her. She wondered about the idea of talking to Korra. Perhaps she would know. 

“It’s pretty!” Weasel shouted as she moved near the edge before Gendry pulled her back. 

As they flew Sansa looked over the side in wonder as they flew to the wall. When they saw several towers. All shooting into the air. They knew from stories that Castle Black wasn’t really a castle. It had no walls. Only stone towers and the very wall itself.    
  
Gendry spoke,   
  


“How do we know he’ll be there,” he asked as Enrer looked forward,   
  
“If he’s such a good waterbender he’ll be there,” he said as Sansa nodded and he added,   
  
“I never thought I’d be here,” he said as Sansa nodded,   
  
“You! I’m a girl!” she shouted as Gendry laughed,   
  
“Girls aren’t allowed here right,” he asked as Arya nodded,   
  
“I know it’s bullshit,” she snapped. Another thing men had girls didn’t. Another thing the Avatar should not have allowed. What was balanced about that.    
  
“Yes it’s where the best are kept,” she said as Arya smiled. Jon was her favorite brother. He would mess her hair and play with her. Spar with her as he would Robb or Bran. He understood her. Respected her when no one else did. He would not turn her away. He would join them as her master. She was sure of it. She moved Tito to the ground as they landed outside the massive gate to Castle Black. 

As they landed the members of Team Avatar made their way to the gate Weasel holding Gendry’s hand as two guards looked at them in worry. The direwolves at there master's side. Their eyes were wide at the sight of the woman and child. 

Arya took the front as she looked at the men,   
  
“We request entrance,” she said as one of them stepped forward holding not a sword but a glider. As the other man allowed fire to cover his blade.   
  
“Why,” he asked coldly as Sansa reached for her waterskin as the men smirked,   
  
“Ladies here to join the Night’s Watch,” the man mock before looking to Enrer and Gendry,   
  
“You boys should not have let them come. Women are not allowed here,” he explained as Sansa glared at him,   
  
“I’m a top-notch waterbending. As she is a master of earth. We can take you together,” she reasoned as the man laughed,   
  
“Of course you could My Lady,” he teased as Gendry glared,   
  
“Don’t talk to her like that. She’s a great bender,” he shouted in defense as Ener nodded,   
  
“These two are stronger than most knights,” he explained as the man smiled as if listening to a good joke.   
  
Arya stepped forward,   
  
“I don’t like doing this,” she said before she held her gaze,   
  
“I’m Arya and I’m the Avatar and you will let us enter,” she ordered as the men burst into laughter,   
  
“You're the Avatar! Lady Arya Of Winterfell!” they said as one spoke. The same as before,   
  
“Why would she come her-,” he started before a blast of fire flew passed his head as she jumped up kicking her foot into the dirt as a spike of earth burst from the ground. Knocking the Airbender back,   
  
“Avatar,” she said simply as they stared in wonder at her. Having never seen anything like her. They turned and smiled at each other as they called for the gates to be opened and Team Avatar entered the wall.

* * *

Jon Snow packed the last of his gear into his bag as he sheathed his blade. He moved to ready his horse to set out beyond the wall. After his uncle Benjen Stark vanished. Lord Commander Mormont had made the decision to send a team north of the wall. However before he could mount he heard it. Shouting   
  
“The Avatar is here!”    
  
He stopped as he turned and saw them. Standing in the center of the land was his little sister. Behind her to his shock was Sansa Stark. With them were to men. Along with a little girl He had never seen any of them.

Arya made a move to rush forward and hug her brother as Sansa send him a nod. He looked down as he took her in his arms. Embracing her tightly as he glanced at her side,   
  
“You still have it,” he asked as she pulled away and nodded,   
  
“Of course I want to learn to make a fire sword,” she said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Jon let out a laugh,   
  
“So you are the Avatar,” he asked as Arya nodded and stepped back and moved to the side.   
  
“Jon I’d like you to meet Team Avatar,”

Chapter Nineteen End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this one! It’s a pretty fun one. Arya and Gendry’s are really the main focus here. Not much else to say. I hope it works. It’s cute? I also had a lot of fun doing Arya and Sansa's talk. It's fun to write them being sisters! The big thing here is the reminder of the Faceless men sent after Arya by Koh who seems to have ties to The Many-Faced God and of course the arrival at the Wall! THAT MEANS IT’S TIME FOR SOME JON!!!!!!! The next chapter is massive and partly the reason I did those extra chapters. It’s also one of two chapters where I barrow super-strongly from an Avatar Episode. Both of which are in my top ten episodes. You also may have seen there is now a Legend Of Arya Series. As I'm writing the story I'm seeing there are some ideas I have for one-shots in this world as to not drag down this story! Anyway hope you enjoyed it! Go check out Mother’s Little Monster Girl for a deeper look at Azula!


	20. The Avatar State

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note in this story the return of the Avatar slowed things down a bit at the wall. The Nights Watch is being more careful. As is the Night King. So they have yet to go out looking for Ben Stark as left later than in canon. So Jon hasn't left the wall yet. This is just me delaying events so Arya can be around for things she needs to be there. Sorry for any confusion.

Chapter Twenty The Avatar State 

After being led into the chambers of the Lord Commander Mormont by Jon Snow. Arya sat herself down with the members of Team Avatar as Lord Commander Mormont met her gaze. Jon and Sansa at her sides. Gendry and Erner with Weasel at the back. Jeor Mormont, also known as the Old Bear, was the 997th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and a powerful Airbender.   
  
“So Lady Arya,” he began as he narrowed his eyes,   
  
“What brings the Avatar to The Wall,” he began as Arya took a breath. She needed to choose her words carefully,   
  
“Can’t a girl visit her brother,” the Avatar jabbed as he glared forward,   
  
“We’ve been having problems with the Wildlings,” he told her softly as she narrowed her eyes,   
  
“I’d hoped you’d come to help us put them down,” he said as Arya glared. Gendry moved forward,   
  
“What have they done wrong!” he yelled in anger as Erner glared,   
  
“Shut up Gendry,” he stressed as Arya met the lord's gaze,   
  
“I wish to speak to my brother. I don’t how much help I’d be anyway. I’m still training,” she stressed as the man looked to Jon. An amused grin on his face,   
  
“I’ve heard of you're power,” he stressed as her eyes grew wide,   
  
“What,” she asked in wonder as men enter the room. Jon’s eyes grew wide with fear his brother filled the room.   
  
“Your eyes glow bright white and you gain powers of the gods. Enough to level Kings Landing,” he reasoned as Jon moved forward,   
  
“What are you getting at my Lord,” he asked slowly as fear filled his face,   
  
“Stand aside Jon. You serve the Night’s Watch. Not The Avatar,” he growled as Jon seemed to freeze. Sansa glanced at Jon and nodded,   
  
“We can handle this,” she said as Jon nodded and stepped back.   
  
“With you're power we could wipe out the wildlings once and for all,” he explained as Arya narrowed her eyes,   
  
“No. Absolutely not. I will not attack the wildlings,” she said as he frowned,   
  
“Come now. My Lady,” he started before Arya stood and moved from her chair,   
  
“I’m not going to fight the Night’s Watch. But you will stop this talk. Right now. End Of Discussion,” she said dragging out her words as Team Avatar walked passed the men and to the door. Sansa turned and faced him,   
  
“We will be dining with our brother if that’s alright,” she said as the Lord gave a cold glare,   
  
“Avatar. We’ve been keeping them at bay for hundreds of years! You could end it,” he tried to reason as she shook her head,   
  
“My answer is no,” The Avatar snapped as Jon followed her out the door pushing passed her friends to match her pace. His face red with embarrassment,   
  
“I’m so sorry Arya. He had no right,” he told her as Arya grinned to him,   
  
“It’s alright. I just want to talk to you brother,” she stated as he frowned,   
  
“Yes I’m looking forward to hearing about what you’ve been up to,” he said, glancing at her Team as Gendry waved at him.   
  
“Let’s talk in the yard,” Sansa said as Weasel nodded and looked to her,   
  
“Food!” she shouted as Jon laughed and reached down to ruffle her hair,   
  
“Who are you, little one,” he teased as she pouted,   
  
“I’m Weasel!” she shouted as she jumped up and down and Arya smiled as she put her hand on Weasel’s head.   
  


“We saved her from some Lannister soldiers a few months back,” Erner explained as Arya smiled and placed her hand on her head,  
  
“We are going to drop her at Winterfell after we talk with you,” she explained as he looked to Sansa who was glaring at Arya,   
  
“Arya, she needs food,” Sansa said as Jon smiled and waved his hand calling someone over to them. As he yelled a large fat man came rushing up to them,   
  
“Jon is this,” he started as Jon nodded,   
  
“Arya, Sansa this is Samwell Tarly. He’s a good friend of mine,” he explained as he turned to the man as Arya gave an Avatar’s bow,   
  
“Arya Stark,” she greeted as Sansa ever proper curtsy as Gendry gave a grin,   
  


“Gendry Waters,” he greeted as Ener smiled,  
  
“Ener Storm,” the firebender said as Sam smiled to Arya,   
  
“It’s an honor to meet you. Lady Avatar,” he said before turning to Jon who spoke,   
  
“You think you could take little Weasel to get food,” he asked kindly as Arya smiled and knelt down,   
  
“Would you like to meet Jon’s friend,” she asked slowly as the girl nodded and held out her hand,   
  
“Nice to meetcha. I’m Weasel,” she said as Gendry smiled and looked to Arya in pride,   
  
“She’s gotten better at talking,” he said as Sansa laughed,   
  
“Well she’s meeting more and more people,” she said softly as Ener nodded,   
  
“Gendry and Arya also talk to her all the time in camp. Must help,” he said as they turned away and their faces burned red.

Sam took Weasel’s hand and the two walked away slowly. Jon turned and met there gazes as he led them to a bench as they sat down and he looked to Sansa in wonder,  
  
“How’d you get away from King's Landing,” he asked as Sansa smirked and pointed to Arya,   
  
“My Heroic Avatar,” she joked as Ener laughed,   
  
“Please Gendry and I saved you. Arya got beat up,” he teased as Arya turned to glare at him,   
  
“Shut the fuck up!,” she shouted as Gendry laughed and looked to Jon,   
  
“We saw Robb and Lady Stark a few weeks ago,” he said as his eyes grew wide and he looked to Sansa,   
  
“And you left,” he asked in shock. The Sansa he knew was far too proper of a lady to choose to travel on a sky bison. 

  
“I’ve joined Arya’s team,” she said as Jon laughed,   
  
“Why do you even need a team little sister,” he tried to understand as Arya frowned,   
  
“I have a job to do,” she said as Jon frowned and moved to ask as Arya shook her head,   
  
“Not here. To many ears,” she said as Jon nodded and he looked to his sisters and smiled,   
  
“I’m sorry,” he said softly as they looked in shock,   
  
“I should have gone south with you. Saved father,” he said as Arya shook her head,   
  
“There was nothing you could have done Jon,” she said. Sansa looked away as she added to her sister's words,   
  
“We all have our own roles in what’s to come. You’ll find yours,” she said simply as Gendry smiled,   
  
“That was wise Sansa,” he said as she blushed,   
  
“I just said what I thought,” she reasoned as he laughed once more. And so with that, they spoke of their stories. Arya spoke of her and Gendry defeated an evil spirit. How they saved Storms End. Meeting Ener. There travels west. Arya didn’t talk about her words with her past life. Jon spoke of his trip to the wall and taking his vows. Meeting Sam and the happenings North Of The Wall and the new mission. But he spoke nothing of the dead. Which took Arya’s interest,   
  
“The Lord talked about that,” she said gravely as Sansa nodded,   
  
“It sounds like the wildlings are running from something,” she reasoned as Gendry’s eyes grew wide as he looked to Arya,   
  
“You don’t think-” he started as Ener gave a cold nodded,   
  
“Most likely,” he said he looked to Arya,   
  
“So what are you going to do. Arya,” he asked as she sighed,   
  
“I don’t know. But I do know I can’t le-” her words cut off as Sam was thrown in front of them by two older men. Each with swords covered in fire. Sam looked at them in terror as the words left his mouth,   
  
“The Commander has Weasel!,” he yelled as fear filled Arya’s heart. Anger bursting from her words,   
  
“What!” she shouted in horror as the team stood,   
  
“He said to bring Team Avatar to the training grounds or she’d be killed,” Sam shouted in worry as Arya stood and faced Jon. Her eyes narrow,   
  
“You're boss better have a good reason for this,” she warned as the Team rushed off. Jon and Sam behind them. 

* * *

When Arya arrived in the training yards she found herself frozen to the core as Jafer Flowers a ranger from what Arya heard Jon say held Weasel in a chokehold. Twenty men surrounded them as Commander Mormont walked out from the side. Jon narrowed his eyes in anger,  
  
“What the hell are you doing Commander,” he demanded as he turned his gaze to Arya has he held out his arm for the man to drop the little girl. As she fell to the ground gasping for air Arya turned and narrowed her eyes,   
  
“Alright, asshole. You have my attention,” she said spitting her words in sheer rage. Mormont narrowed his eyes at Jon but pushed his words aside as Team Avatar readied for battle. Elements and Warhammer ready. Arya simply removed Needle as she dug her feet into the dirt. As he walked near them. Closing in on Gendry.   
  
“Something is happening,” he started as he narrowed a glare to Arya as he spoke his words,   
  
“And you have the power to end it,” he stressed as Sansa glared. Rage filling her own eyes,   
  
“By committing genocide,” she shouted in anger as Ener nodded,   
  
“Sorry but that’s not goin-” he was cut off by Arya as she met there foes eyes,   
  
“I already gave you my answer,” she said as he frowned and spoke darkly,   
  
“Why yes, Lady Arya you did. But with your power we could end the mission of the Night’s Watch by killing all the wildlings with no trouble,” he reasoned as men around them started to mutter. As if the idea appealed to them.   
  
“Something is happening and you know what. Help me kill the wildlings,” he said as she narrowed her eyes,   
  
“Oh fuck off. I can’t even use those powers knowingly only when me or those I love are in danger,” she shouted in anger. Her throat is burning.   
  
“Then you leave me no choice,” he said sadness in his voice as he pulled Gendry to his chest like a man bound a woman before throwing him into the air. As he threw his arms in a sway, forming a bubble of air around him as his mouth was forced open.   
  
“Glow it up now or I kill you're little friend,” he said as her mouth went cold. She looked to see Sansa moved to strike only to be bound in earth by five earth benders. Ener moved to shoot a blast of fire but was stopped as a man pulled Weasel in front of him to block the blow. Earth bounding him as well.   
  
Arya jumped forward slamming her non-sword hand into the dirt as she sent spikes of earth flying to do of the men. However, she felt earth wrap around her feet as two of the men smirked. 

Another man shooting a massive wave of water around her binding her body in icy bondage.  
She saw Gendry’s face turn blue as she let out a roar of fire.   
  
“LET HIM GO” fear filled her. Without air Gendry was going to die.   
  
“Glow!” he shouted as Arya’s eyes welled with tears as she closed her eyes. She didn’t have a choice. She had to use the power to save Gendry. But how. She tried to squeeze them shut in sadness as no power overcame her.   
  
“PLEASE” she cried out.   
  
“ _ No No No No. Not Gendry oh god please no!” _ she thought in terror as his teeth turned blue.   
  
“I don’t see gods before me” he mocked as he released the grip as Gendry’s eyes snapped shut. His body is dropping to the ground. Arya’s eyes grew wide. The men smiled as the ice fell to water. Crashing with her to the ground. He looked down at her tear-filled face as she looked up. Her eyes are bright white.   
  
Sansa let out a scream as Jon took a step back as wind formed around Arya as she slammed her fist into the ground creating a massive landslide that blew the ground fifteen feet into the air to the edge of the wall behind them. Fire burst from the Avatar's hands like whips as she blew the men away like flies as she forms a vortex of air and launched herself into the sky. Mormont eyes grew wide as he smiled,   
  
“YES,” he shouted as a spike of earth ran into a man’s chest. Killing him instantly. When the white powerful eyes turned to him fear filled him like a snake. He knew he had made a mistake as he flicked his hand and air returned to Gendry as he shot up taking a deep breath.   
  
“IT WAS NOT REAL DEATH. Your BOY IS UNHARMED!” he shouted on deaf ears as the wind grew stronger and water from the snow merged with the vortex of air. Creating a strange combo of the two.   
  
Gendry looked in horror as his eyes met the Avatar as life left her eyes.

* * *

Arya felt her spirit pull from her body. Shooting to the ground as she found herself wearing a grey dress that reached her knees and her hair reaching her shoulder. Her hair was styled in braids. Well kept and groomed. However, it was all alight pretty blue as a blue creature. It looked like a large dog. Crouched in front of her. She knew who it was without thinking,”  
  
“You're Naga! Avatar Korra’s Animal Guide. Like Nymeria and I,” she asked as the creature barked.   
  
“polar bear dog understood,” she said as she climbed onto it’s back as it broke into a run. Naga ran up the wall and into the sky as she ran above the clouds. As they rushed passed the clouds Arya found herself pushed back as Avatar Korra appeared in front of her. As if a ghost.   
  
“Hello, Arya. It’s time for a talk,” she said gravely as Arya gave a nod and they soured high in the sky.   
  
“You're glow. That is known as the Avatar State,” Korra started as Arya gave a nod and moved to speak but Korra raised her hand as if telling her not to. So Arya obeyed.   
  
“The Avatar state is a defense mechanism, designed to empower you with the full power of the Avatar Spirit and the skills and knowledge of all your past lives. The glow is the Avatar Spirit lending you it's and their power. In the Avatar State, you are granted near-limitless power and with the skills of your past lives you can never be stopped,” she explained as Arya let a smile start to form,   
  
“But you are also at your weakest,” Korra explained as fear filled Arya.   
  
“ If you are killed in the Avatar state, unlike with me it will be permanent,” Korra started as confusion filled Arya, “The reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Avatar will end,” Korra explained as understanding filled Arya and she gave a firm nodded,   
  
“Korra I need to get back,” she said as her past self gave an understanding nod,   
  
“Yes but first a word of advice,” she started as Arya gave a nod,   
  
“The white walkers are beyond the wall. You must act with great caution,” Korra told her as Arya nodded,   
  
“Thank you Korra,” Arya told her as she felt her body pull away as she enjoyed the sight of the Avatars smile. 

* * *

Arya felt her eyes shot open as she shot up and looked around. Men stood trying to walk on limps as Gendry knelt at her side worry in his face.   
  
“You're alright,” he shouted as he hugged her as she nodded,   
  
“Korra called for me,” she explained as Sansa, and Ener stared wide-eyed. Gendry didn’t seem to care content with holding her in his arms. She could not help but enjoy his embrace. As she saw Mormont limped over to them.   
  
“What the fuck is wrong with you,” Gendry shout as he moved her form so they could both face the Lord.   
  
“Lady Arya I’m sor-” he started as she glared,   
  
“Are you fucking insane! You tricked me into the fucking Avatar State,” she shouted in rage before taking a breath,   
  
“You're said to be a man of honor . Why,” she asked as he slacked his legs down,   
  
“I’m worried,” he started as she looked at him in understanding. If what Korra said about the walkers was true then everything made sense. The Wildlings were running from them. That’s what was happening. Arya took a deep breath and considered her choices. The Wall and The Night’s Watch played a role in keeping the walkers out. They had to work together.   
  
“Lord Mormont. Never mess with me or my friends or family again and I will forgive this” she said as Sansa stared in horror along with Jon and Ener. But to her shock, Jon forgetting his vows spoke first,   
  
“But Arya. He tried to kill you,” he shouted as Arya nodded,   
  
“Yes, but he was right. There is something coming and I know about it. His plans are wrong and will not be allowed. But I learned things from this so I will forgive this action,” she said as she sadly pulled herself from Gendry’s embrace and looked to the commander. As she took a breath,   
  
“If he allows Team Avatar to join him on his mission,” she stated as he narrowed his eyes,   
  
“Why the change of heart My Lady,” he asked slowly as she shook her head roughly,   
  
“I need to make sure you don’t hurt anyone,” she said slowly as he narrowed his eyes,   
  
“You don't trust me,” he asked as she raised a brow,   
  
“Fair point Lady Avatar,” he reasoned as Arya turned to Gendry and the others. Looking to Jon,   
  
“Give us time. We’ll be ready to leave soon,” she said as he nodded. A frown forming on his face,   
  
“Will you tell me what’s coming,” he asked as Arya froze. She didn’t want to lie to Jon. But she knew he took the black. She could not risk him telling anyone. They weren’t ready.   
  
“In time,” she reasoned as he nodded and Arya knelt down next to Weasel.   
  
“Are you ok Weasel?” Arya asked worriedly as the girl nodded,   
  
“Yes they didn’t hurt me,” she said as she hugged Arya’s leg tightly. The Avatar smiled,   
  
“Good,” she said as she took a breath. Ener walked over to her,   
  
“We need to regroup,” he said as Arya and Sansa nodded and Gendry sighed,   
  
“How about on Tito,” he asked as The Commander coughed,   
  
“You can use my chambers,” he said slowly as Arya shot him a grateful nod. 

* * *

Team Avatar sat around a fire in the chambers of the old bear. Sansa leaned back as she glared at Arya,  
  
“So you met with Avatar Korra,” she asked slowly as Arya gave a slight nodded. Earning looks of shock from the others.   
  
“When my eyes glow. It’s called the Avatar State,” she explained lowly as if not to be overheard. Erner raising a brow,   
  
“What does it do,” he asked as the others smiled at the idea of learning about her great power.   
  
“The Avatar State is meant to protect me. It lets me have the full power of the Avatar spirit and all my skills from past lives,” she explained as Gendry jumped,   
  
“That’s why you can bend things like Water and Air in it,” he asked as she nodded,   
  
“Exactly since others can do it,” she said as Ener gave a nod of understanding,   
  
“Makes sense. Is that all,” he asked as Arya shook her head,   
  
“The Walkers may be north of the wall,” she said as dread filled the room. Terror flying down Sansa’s spine,   
  
“But that means that the Night King” she started as Ener nodded,   
  
“Is out there,” he said in worry as Gendry just stared at her in fear.   
  
“Arya you need to think about this,” he said worriedly as she shook her head,   
  
“I don’t trust the Night’s Watch to make the right call here. I need to find out what’s going on with the wildlings,” she said as Gendry sighed,   
  
“Arya. I get that you're worried but,” he was cut off as she glared,   
  
“If the commander wants to hurt them. Then I have to keep them safe,” she said as Gendry gave a soft smile,   
  
“Ugh,” he complained as Sansa grinned,   
  
“Helping people it’s what we do,” she reminded as Enrer nodded,   
  
“Team Avatar won’t leave these guys behind,” he said before glancing at Weasel and speaking lowly,   
  
“We can’t bring Weasel North Of The Wall,” he said simply as the Arya sighed,   
  
“We don’t have a choice after today I can’t trust them with her,” she said angrily as Sansa gave a nod. Gendry smiled,   
  
“We’ll protect her. We’ll make sure she’s always with one of us,” he said as Arya nodded and stood up,   
  
“Let’s go,” she said as they headed for the door. 

* * *

To the dismay of Team Avatar, they found themselves looking like fools in front of the team put together by the Night Watches. Tito refused to fly into the air. As Sansa left out a sigh and she petted Lady’s head.  
  
“It’s too cold,” she explained as Eddison Tollett raised a brow looking over the beast,   
  
“I saw it fly earlier,” he asked confusion filling him as Ener nodded as Nymeria rubbed herself into Arya’s leg.   
  
“As you go higher it gets colder,” he explained as Thoren Smallwood’s eyes grew wide in horror,   
  
“It’s already fucking cold as shit,” he said as Arya nodded placing a gloved hand atop the direwolf.   
  
“Yes. It was already getting harder for Tito to fly before,” she explained as Gendry placed his hand on the bison’s nose.   
  
“Could you carry Weasel. We can take horses,” he said as the bison licked him mightily. As four horses were brought over the Team mount the beasts as the girl bent herself up to the top of the sky bison. As Arya looked to Sam she asked,   
  
“The white tree right,” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“That’s our first stop. We need to find out why there abandoning their homes” he explained as he added, “My Lady,” as Arya glared in rage. But said nothing the gates of the wall opened and the horses and sky bison sped off. Rushing into the cold snow. North of the wall. 

End Of Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love this chapter! It's simple and takes a large inspiration from book 2 episode one. The Avatar State. This is rare. I don't like doing this but it's one of my favorite episodes. Lord Commander Mormont was given a chance to solve the issues of the Night's Watch forever. The plan itself is pretty good. Use an Avatar State Powered Arya to kill his foes. Arya, of course, said no. Overall pretty simple chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Next week. Arya travels with the others north of the wall. 
> 
> This is the last chapter of the holiday special. Meaning next week we return to one chapter a week sadly. But I hope you enjoyed these passed two weeks!


	21. Beyond The Wall

Chapter Twenty-One Beyond The Wall

_ “This shit is weird,”  _ Jon thought as he stared at his youngest sister. Throwing her arms up in anger as she stood apart from the group. He could tell by the sight that she was attempting to bend water. He wondered if she had come to him for training. The idea filled him with worry. What would he do if she asked. He’d never been able to say no to her. He had taken his vows but still. She was his little sister. His favorite of his siblings. As fire burst from her hands. He frowned as Sansa met his side. Hugging her arms for warmth. As she turned and gave him a sad frown,   
  
“Arya wants you to be her waterbending teacher,” she said, confirming his suspicions. Jon sighed as he moved his lips to speak. Looking over Sansa. She’d always been a great bender. There was a reason Robb and Him had avoided upsetting her. So her word meant much to him in matters of water   
  
“How long,” he asked the obvious as his sister gave a sight,   
  
“Over a month. I’ve tried everything. You're better than me. Always have been. Maybe you’ll have better luck,” she sighed sadly. Her eyes filled with shame. Jon could tell she blamed herself for Arya’s troubles,   
  
“Don’t sell yourself short. You're a great healer and you're skills rival you're brothers,” he said as she sighed,   
  
“With making pretty things of ice. Useless in the face of a master,” she said as anger filled Jon as he took a breath and spoke calmly,   
  
“Just because you can’t fight well doesn’t mean you're any less of a bender then I am,” he said as she shook her head,   
  
“But I’m not a master,” she said hanging her head, “and Arya needs masters. Not ladies,” she said as she walked back to the camp. Her feet sinking into the freezing snow. As he turned his gaze back to Arya.    
  


“Don’t sell yourself short”    
  
He wasn’t sure what to feel as she changed her tune and gave quick kicks of fire. His sister had only recently shown power unlike any other. The Avatar State she had called it. As a child, she had been different. She was wild even as a baby. Never staying in one place too long. When she had vanished at night at the age of three. The whole family had been sent into a spell of worry. He almost laughed at the picture of a young Sansa. Her pretty dress knee-deep in mud. As she shouted into a large pond of mud. As if Arya would pop out of it. No one had been ready for her to return with a direwolf pup in her arms. Named after a Queen. Her new best friend. Lady Stark tried to fight it but Arya had lost it in a way he had never seen since. The idea of parting with the wolf seemed to make her ill. She ran with her wolf and dressed like a boy. Wanted to learn to fight and swing a sword. Had taken to earthbending in ways that sent Lady Stark up the wall. He frowned. Thinking of the look of dismay and rejection on Arya’s face when her mother screamed in anger over her newest move she’d used to knock Robb down in a match. Telling her that fighting wasn’t ladylike. Now they all knew. This new title of Avatar. Gendry and Enrer had filled him with stories of Arya’s adventures. He couldn't help but feel pride but he wasn’t a fool. She was training for something. He was her brother. He was meant to protect his sisters. He and Robb had been told from the day Sansa was born. But now he wasn’t sure he could protect her. And he didn’t know how to feel about that. He could only be grateful that she had found great friends. Now he had to have an answer ready. When she asked if he didn’t have something he would not be able to tell her no. He would not dishonor his vows. He could never face his father if he did. But he also could never tell Arya no. If he was her only choice. If she looked him in the face and told him she needed him. His vows would mean nothing. He could never say no. 

* * *

Arya Stark didn’t think much of the village of Whitetree as Ener and Her dismounted and allowed their feet to sink into the snow. Gendry away with the brothers of the Night’s Watch as Sansa sat atop Tito with the young airbending. Readying to lower them down. 

The village was made up of Four one-room houses of earthbent stone surrounding an empty sheepfold and a well. Above the village was a massive weirwood. The biggest Arya had ever seen. The face seemed to drag her very soul into it. As if reaching to speak to a child. She was joined by Jon and The Commander.   
  
“An old tree. Old, old, old.” Mormont said as Arya gave a sharp nod. She could feel it’s age in its mere presence   
  
“Powerful. I think it’s spiritual,” she explained as they looked at her confused as she placed her hand on it and a smile filled her face as warmth filled her body. Good. The Tree was good. Just a spiritual tree. Nothing more. At least as far as she knew.

Thoren Smallwood dismounted beside the trunk as Sansa and Gendry met them. Gendry holding the tiny bender in his arms as the man spoke. “Look at that face. No wonder men feared them when they first came to Westeros. I’d like to take an ax to the bloody thing myself.” Thoren remarked as Arya rolled her eyes as Jon spoke 

“My father believed no man could tell a lie in front of a heart tree. The old gods know when men are lying.” As Arya snorted but made no comment. She now more than ever wanted to talk to her past lives about god. Was there a god? She didn’t know. She knew she could find the answer. 

“My father believed the same,” said the Old Bear as Sansa sighed

“Let me have a look at that skull,” she asked as they all raised a brow as she glared,   
  
“I’m healer,” she reminded as the Old Bear grabbed the skull much to the anger of the Team.

“The wildlings burn their dead. We’ve always known that. Now I wished I’d asked them why, when there were still a few around to ask.” the Old Bear said coldly as Arya sighed. 

“Wish that bones could talk, This fellow could tell us much. How he died. Who burned him, and why. Where the wildlings have gone.” He sighed as Arya’s eyes narrowed before his words. 

“The children of the forest could speak to the dead, it’s said,” he was stopped by Arya,   
  
“Not possible,” she stated as he raised a brow.   
  
“How would you know that,” the Old Bear asked her as Arya sighed,   
  
“Perhaps for a small few. But spiritual power of that level belongs to the Avatar,” she said as she tried to explain what she just knew was a fact. Unable to put in words how she knew as the Old Bear just gave a nod of understanding. 

As Ary and Ener followed Jon and Eddison Tollett. Arya choosing to travel with her brother as Sansa, Gendry and Weasel made their way with the others.

Whitetree was the fourth village they had visited and it only made Arya’s blood grow colder. She let them speak but she was almost sure what had happened. The White Walkers. The idea filled her with rage. These people needed help. 

“What do you think happened to them all?” Jon asked.

“Something worse than we can imagine,” suggested Dolorous Edd as Erner coughed. Likely thinking the same as her,   
  
“We’ll figure it out,” he lied. They had to be sure before they sent the wall into a panic. That the Walkers were attacking. They knew they were on this side of the wall. But not if this was them. Not for sure.

“There were wildlings at Whitetree only a year ago,” Thoren said as they returned to the massive tree to meet with the others.    
  
“This girl,” she said pointing to Arya with a jerk of his hand,   
  
“Was a song favored by little girls up until recently,” he said coldly

“One thing hasn’t changed,” Mallador said before adding “Fewer wildlings mean fewer worries. I won’t mourn, whatever’s become of them. Raiders and murderers, the lot of them.” he explained as anger filled Arya’s blood before she spoke her voice cold as ice,   
  
“I just want to remind you. Those are human beings,” she said as they looked at her in fear as Mallador nodded,   
  
“Of course. Bad ones,” he said as Arya smirked,   
  
“Like you lot at the wall. You kill. So you're murderers. This right now is a raid isn’t it,” she said lowly as they stared wide eyes as she spoke.    
  
“Wildlings are people. I’m there Avatar just as much as I am to the rest of this world. Don’t forget that,” she explained slowly as he gave a fearful nod. 

“We might camp here tonight,” Smallwood said as Gendry gave a nod,   
  
“Tito is tried,”

The Old Bear glanced up, searching the sky

. “No, Giant, how much daylight remains to us?”

“Three hours, my lord,” he replied as the Old Bear nodded slowly as Arya glanced at him,   
  
“Tito needs to rest,” she repeated as Jon moved,   
  
“Arya please,” he said as she glared,   
  
“How far,” she asked as he sighed,   
  


“We’ll press on north. Only a few miles” Mormont told her calmly. “If we reach this lake, we can make camp by the shore. We have a good amount of waterbenders. We’ll catch a few fish Jon, fetch me a paper, it’s past time I wrote Maester Aemon.” he told the Avatar as she glared madly at him but nodded. As Weasel moved to Arya.   
  
“Arya. Can I practice like you,” she asked softly as Arya forced down her laugh,   
  
“Really now. How’d you like to practice,” she asked as the girl smiled,   
  
“I want to walk and jump,” she said as she jumped up shooting air from her feet as she flew above Arya’s head,   
  
“I don’t see why not. Just stay near one of us alright. We need to be able to grab you if you fall,” she said before Sansa nodded,   
  
“And don’t go too high,” she warned as Weasel screamed and jumped up. Shooting passed their heads.

As The Old Bear handed Sam his written parchment Arya dismounted her horse as Erner, Sansa and Gendry passed four horses to another three men. Out of the two hundred with them. Allowing them to walk with the little girl. The men of the Night's Watch glaring at them. Jon matching their pace. 

During the day they traveled down roads guided by the maps found by Sam. At night they camped below the starry sky. The Men Of The Night’s Watch enjoying the sight of the Avatar training. As she tried to bend water to no effect. As Jon watched her scream in anger before turning to train with Ener in the art of fire. He wondered if he should say something. But chooses not to. He still doesn’t know what’d he say. Now was not the time.

They had left Castle Black in high spirits but as time passed they waned. Jokes were tossed less. Tempers high. Only Team Avatar remaining is high spirits as if expecting something to happen. As if ready. Soon Jon once more in awe of his sister as he watched her work.

Two of his brothers had started to fight over a piece of bread. Unsure who had the claim to it.    
  
“You had bread earlier! I touched it as well. It’s mine!,” he shouted as the other man glared,   
  
“No I didn’t you must have been confused with someone else,” he replied bitterly as the other man glared,   
  
“There’s not a lot of us. You lousy,” he started as Arya stepped between the two her eyes firm,   
  
“Both of you need to calm down,” she said as she looked at the bread and smiled,   
  
“Why don’t you split it,” she said before she smiled,   
  
“No good is coming from fighting,” she tried to reason as she cut the bread and the two men huffed storming off with their bread as Jon smiled and glanced at her,   
  
“You do that well,” he told her as she smiled,   
  
“I handled it better than I did House Frey,” she explained as he smiled,   
  
“You're going to do better and better,” he told her as Arya nodded. 

* * *

As they neared Craster Keep. Arya thought about what she knew of the place. Craster was a wildling who lived in his Keep, along with his daughters and wives. When his daughters grew old enough he married them, and then incestuously fathered new children with them. Arya cringed at the thought. She considered stepping in. Perhaps if the woman didn’t want it she would be forced to make a move. She didn’t know enough but knew bad things were coming as her horse met Jon’s as she rode with her brother. After seven empty villages, Even Team Avatar had come to fear finding Craster’s as dead and desolate as the rest. The more she saw the more sure she was of the events. The more sure she was bad things were happening. 

Gendry sat on Tito Playing with Weasel as Sansa slept. Having spent most of her time with the child atop Tito. Ener was riding beside Tito keeping pace. Arya didn’t think much of it though. 

Thoren swore that Craster was a friend to the Watch,   
  
“The man’s half-mad, I won’t deny it,” he’d told The Avatar, “but you’d be the same if you’d spent your life in this cursed wood. Even so, he’s never turned a ranger away from his fire, nor does he love Mance Rayder. Besides, he'll want to meet you. Can’t think of one who doesn’t,” he explained as she nodded. 

* * *

As Arya entered the keep along with Jon and the Old Bear her Team behind her. She could see his shock at the sight of the girls before him as she gave an Avatar’s Bow and the Old Bear spoke,   
  
“The Avatar. Arya Stark, Craster,” he said holding his arm to her as she nodded. Shooting him a smiling,   
  
“Nice to meet you,” she said with a smile as he stared in wonder,   
  
“So the stories are true they’ve reached even here,” he said as he looked to the Old Bear,   
  
“Now what do you want,” he ordered as the Old Bear spoke,   
  
“Have you seen Stark,” he asked as the wild man shook his head.    
  
“I have not seen him for some time. Years,” Craster explained as the Old Bear nodded   
  
“Ben was searching for Ser Waymar Royce, who’d vanished with Gared and young Will,” he said as the Wildling nodded and Arya spoke,   
  
“Lives are on the line. Please if you know anything say it,” she asked kindly. She needed information. 

“I don’t know what you want to hear. Avatar,” he sighed   
  


“When Ser Waymar left you, where was he bound?” The Old Bear said as Craster gave a shrug. 

“I have better things to do than tend to the comings and goings of crows,” he told them as Arya glared in anger. 

Mormont leaned forward. “Every village we have passed has been abandoned. Yours are

the first living faces we’ve seen since we left the Wall. The people are gone . . . whether dead,

fled or taken, I could not say. The animals as well. Nothing is left. And earlier, we found the

bodies of two of Ben Stark’s rangers only a few leagues from the Wall. They were pale and

cold, with black hands and black feet and wounds that did not bleed. Yet when we took them back to Castle Black they rose in the night and killed. One slew Ser Jaremy Rykker and the  others came for me, which tells me that they remember some of what they knew when they  lived, but there was no human mercy left in them.” he said as Arya froze. 

They had not told them that. She looked to Jon with a burning glare as he shot her a guilty pleading frown. As if begging her to not be angry with him. This changed everything. These were walkers. Servants of the Night King. She knew he lived. Azula had been sent by him. They could no longer pray it was something else. She glanced to see her teammates white and pale as they knew they were near her strongest foes men. Now she could only listen to the men as they spoke. Waiting for the right time to step in. Then there was still the matter of his wives. 

“We’ve had no such troubles here . . . and I’ll thank you not to tell such evil tales under my roof. I’m a godly man, and the gods keep me safe. If wights come walking, I’ll know how to send them back to their graves. Though I could use me a sharp new ax.” He sent his wife running with a slap on her leg and a shout of “More beer, and be quick about it.” he said coldly as Arya moved forward. With Team Avatar. The words spoken forgotten,   
  
“Don’t speak to her like that,” Arya warned as she glanced at the woman and Craster gave her an angry glare. As if trying to strike him down with it,   
  
“You dare,” he started,   
  
“I won’t let you mistreat her. I’ve heard about what you do with your kids. If I find out this is not consented then perhaps I’ll take you down,” she said as the Old Bear stared at her in horror as he narrowed his eyes,   
  
“I’m sorry if my actions offend you. Avatar,” he expressed as if trying to avoid battle with the Avatar. Gendry stepped forward,   
  
“She didn’t ask for words,” he said as he held up his hands,   
  
“I don’t want to fight,” he said as Arya glared,   
  
“Promise you’ll let your kids go free and stop marrying them. Then I’ll let you go off. Unless you want to fight me here and now ” she said as he nodded,   
  
“I'd rather not fight you,” he pleaded as if he knew of her power first hand. 

“No trouble from the dead, but what of the living, my lord? What of your king?” Jarman said carefully as the wilding laughed, 

“That Mance Rayder? King-beyond-the-Wall! What do free folk want with kings? There’s much I could tell you o’ Rayder and his doings, The empty villages, that’s his work. You would have found this hall abandoned as well if I were a man to do such. He sends a rider, tells me I must leave my own keep to come beg at his feet. I sent the man back but kept his tongue. It’s nailed to that wall there.” He pointed. Arya felt sadness at the sight. That man would never speak and had only been following orders. This man seems to know things. She needed him alive. But still, she wanted to take him down. “Might be that I could tell you where to seek Mance Rayder. If I had a mind. But we’ll have enough time for that. You’ll be wanting to sleep beneath my roof, belike, and eat me out of pigs.” Craster told them in anger as Arya nodded 

“That would be wonderful Craster” Arya as he nodded,   
  
“One night. That is all,” he said as the Old Bear nodded before the wild man spoke

“Any man lays a hand on my wives, Will lose their hand,” he said as Arya glared at him in anger.    
  
“No one will try. I’ll make sure of it,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“Thank you Avatar,” he said as she gave him a curt nod. 

* * *

Arya laid back into Nymeria fur as she met her best friend lovingly. She looked up and smiled as Ener sat down next to her. Holding out a blanket from Tito. As she took it and wrapped herself. She allowed herself to glanced up and smile,   
  
“Something big is coming,” he told her as she nodded,   
  
“Yes. But we’ll do our best,” she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

* * *

When Jon found a girl shouting at Ghost in terror. Worry and guilt-filled him. 

“He won’t hurt you.” He could see the wolf had stolen food from a hatch,

“He must have been hungry. We haven’t seen much game.” Jon whistled. The direwolf bolted down the rabbit as he walked over to him.

He looked her over. She seemed of fifteen or sixteen years in age. 

“Are you one of Craster’s daughters?” he asked as she sighed sadly,   
  
“Wife now,” she said as he narrowed his eyes,   
  
“My sister might help,” he said as she looked at him confused and he laughed,   
  
“My sister is Arya. The Avatar,” he explained as she nodded,   
  
“I’ve considered it,” she said as he nodded and didn’t press further. 

She wiped her hands on her skirt. 

“M’lord—” 

“I’m no lord,” Jon said right away as others came up to them crowding around, drawn by the woman’s scream 

“Don’t you believe him, girl,” called out Lark the Sisterman,   
  
“That’s Lord Snow himself,” he explained as Jon wished for his sister. Wasn’t this what the Avatar stopped.    
  
“Bastard of Winterfell and brother to kings,” Chett mocked, 

“That wolf’s looking at you hungry, girl,” Lark said before adding an evil grin “Might be it fancies that tender bit in your belly.” 

“You're scaring her,” Jon warned   
  
“Warning her,” he replied 

“We’re not to talk to you,” the girl remembered suddenly. Jon moved to stop her but she was already gone. He wondered how anyone could be so cruel. 

* * *

When Arya awoke atop Tito the following morning having slept outside as neither she nor Sansa wanted to sleep with the men of the Night’s Watch. as Gendry shook her she looked into the pink sky as he spoke,   
  
“Arya time for breakfast,” he explained as she made her way down Tito to the ground. Where they sat around a fire. Sansa and Ener seemingly talking about the south and Storm’s End. Laughing over Renly and Joffery’s differences. Jon waiting on a log for her and Gendry. As she created a bench of earth for the three of them.

“Lord Snow,” a female voice called as Arya turned her head to see a pregnant woman.

“We ate the rabbit if that’s what you came for,” Jon said with great guilt. 

Her arms closed over the swell of her belly.

“Is it true, m’lord? Are you brother to a king?” she asked 

“A half-brother,” he admitted. “I’m Ned Stark’s bastard. My brother Robb is the King in the North,” Jon explained, “   
  
“Is it true she’s your sister,” she asked looking to Arya who raised a brow as she looked away from her food and Jon nodded,

  
Why are you here?” he asked 

“The fat one, that Sam, he said to see you. He gave me his cloak, so no one would say I didn’t belong,” she said as Gendry jumped in

“Won’t Craster be angry with you?” he asked in fear as Arya nodded but the woman laughed bitterly, 

“My father drank too much of Lord Crow’s wine last night. He’ll sleep most of the day.” she reasoned as they nodded.

“Lady Avatar I beg you,” she started as Arya raised her hand,   
  
“Don’t beg,” she smiled before speaking,” what do you need,” she asked slowly as Gendry nodded.

“Take me with you, when you go, that’s all I ask,” she asked as Jon frowned,   
  
_ “As if that were nothing,” he thought  _

Arya looked to her in wonder as she spoke,   
  
“I’ll even marry your brother. My father has ninetee-” she started as Arya spat out her water in disgust,   
  
“Don’t talk about marrying Jon, please. Ew. Fucking gross,” she said with disgust as Gendry laughed out loud. 

“Black brothers are sworn never to take wives, don’t you know that? And we’re guests in your father’s hall besides,” Jon reminded as she laughed,   
  
“None of you took his offer. Besides I ask in the baby’s name,” she explained as Arya’s eyes narrowed. So she was pregnant.

“What’s your name,” Arya asked in wonder as she smiled

“Gilly, For the gillyflower,” she told her as Jon smiled,   
  
“That’s pretty,” he said as Arya laughed. Knowing if Sansa was listening she’d have been proud.    
  
“What are you scared of,” she asked slowly as Gilly looked down,   
  
“For the baby, not for me. If it’s a girl, that’s not so bad, she’ll grow a few years and he’ll marry her. But Nella says it’s to be a boy, and she’s had six and knows these things. He gives them to the gods,” she explained as Arya’s eyes grew wide in horror.   
  
“What gods?” Jon asked in wonder as she spoke

“The cold gods,” she said. “The ones in the night. The white shadows,” she explained as Arya froze. Her blood running cold as the name slipped off her tongue   
  
“White Walkers,” she whispered. Caster had lied.

“What color are their eyes?” Jon asked her. 

“Blue. As bright as blue stars, and as cold.” 

Arya knew in her soul that was true. She could feel it inside that it was a fact.

“Will you take me? Just so far as the Wall” Gilly asked as Arya smiled,   
  
“No,” she stated as everyone stared in shock,   
  
“We’ll take you passed it,” she said with certainty as Jon stared at her in horror,   
  
“Arya you can’t,” he started,   
  
“If we don’t a baby could die,” she said simply as he glared,   
  
“Little sister,” Arya shook her head,   
  
“I don’t work for you Jon,” she said as he sighed,   
  
“Thank you so much Avatar!,” Gilly said as Arya laughed,   
  
“Just call me Arya. You can travel with us north and then back,” she said as the girl smiled.

Jon glared at her,    
  
“We are here to fight them not save them,” he expressed as Arya glared,   
  
“What are you saying,” she asked coldly,

“You need to understand the way things work,” he tried to reason as she shook her head,   
  
“I won’t turn away a pregnant girl in need. That will never ever happen,” she said sternly as Jon laughed,   
  
“Guess as always I can’t tell you no. I’m not a part of this though,” he said as Arya gave a nod,   
  
“Of course,”

* * *

The Old Bear was by no means pleased with the Avatar’s choice to bring Gilly along with them. However, having no desire to fight the Avatar after witnessing the full power of the Avatar State he agreed. Sansa could tell he was planning a battle with  Mance Rayder. Gendry had expressed worry with Arya’s choice. However, Arya was clear in her choice. 

Currently, the group sat above a hill above a dense forest. She could fear Arya’s nerves from a mile away. Her rage at her inability to bend water filled the Avatar with anger. She knew today was the day Arya was going to talk to Jon. The mission was taking too long. Ener and Gendry were worried the Night King would realize Arya was near. If he had been able to defeat Avatar Korra. Who Sansa assumed had mastery of the Avatar State. With power like that she knew none of them would stand a chance of defeating him. The dead perhaps. But a man with the power to rival the Avatar State.   
  
Never.   
  
She wasn't ready. 

Sansa was taking out of her thoughts as she looked down from Tito at the speaking Old Bear. The teams little airbender sleeping in Gilly’s arms.

“Yes, this place will do.” The Old Bear as the men came to a stop. 

“What about water, my lord?” Jon wondered. 

“We crossed a brook at the foot of the hill.” The Lord said as the Avatar glared,   
  
“That’s too far for any one to go alone. Far too risky,” she said stubbornly as the Old Bear growls,   
  
“You really piss me off you little bitch,” he snarled as he met her gaze and she glared back. 

“Not really my problem you're an asshole,” she said as he glared,   
  
“I have half a mind to send you away,” he said as she glared,   
  
“I won’t be here much longer. I need to move on. After I talk to Jon,” she said as the man nodded at her. His eyes filled with anger. Sansa wondered if past Avatar had gotten this treatment. She moved forward to slide down Tito,   
  
“Though we expect you to hold your word,” she stressed as he gave a nod,   
  
“I will try to avoid hurting the wildings,” he said as Arya glared,   
  
“Please,” she pleaded as she walked passed him and grabbed his arm.

He turned as he met her eyes and she spoke,   
  
“Jon it’s time we talked,” she said as Sansa watched her half brother and sister walk away. There voices low. Gendry and Ener looking in worry. Sansa prayed he said yes. This wasn’t working.

* * *

Arya matched Jon’s pace as she created two chairs of earth and they sat down overlooking the top of the hill. As she sighed,   
  
“Jon why didn’t you tell me about seeing the White Walkers,” she said as he raised a brow,   
  
“The Dead,” he asked as she nodded,   
  
“Arya my Lord ordered me not. It’s not your business,” he said slowly as Arya sighed,   
  
“You're wrong. It’s mine more than anyone’s,” she said as she looked to him,   
  
“I made Robb and,” she paused before speaking her words bitter, “Lady Stark. Swear to keep their words hidden,” Jon was taken back the way she spoke of her mother and her tone. But nodded,   
  
“Arya you have my word,” he said as she breathed in,   
  
  
“When I went west and talked to Avatar Korra. She told me something. Billions of years ago. The world was made up of four nations. The Avatar protected the. However in Korra’s old age. A great evil rose. The leader of the White Walkers. The one who rose the dead. The Night King.” Arya said as he stared in horror.    
  
“The Night Kings lives and when winter comes he will kill the world. All life will die,” Arya said as he looked down in horror as understanding filled him,   
  
“Only the Avatar can save us,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“That’s why I need a wate-” she was cut by a scream. The two stood and rushed out to something Arya would never forget. At the top of the hill stood easily five hundred white walkers and a handful of Wight's. Arya looked to Jon and took a breath,   
  
“Time to get to work,” she said as she pulled out Needle and spun it around. Jon watched in wonder as fire coated Needle and Arya held it at her side as she dug her feet into the ground. Burning off her gloves as she launched herself to the others. Landing with a crash between three brothers of the Night’s Watch. 

Gendry grabbed his Warhammer as Ener entered a stance. Sansa placed her hands on her waterskin as she looked to Gilly.    
  
“Not a bender,” Gilly said slowly as Sansa nodded.    
  
  
“Weasel stay here,” she said jumping down.    
  
Team Avatar stood with the Night’s Watch as one of the White Walkers stood at the front,   
  
“Come with us. Avatar,” the Walker snarled as Jon pulled longclaw and summoned water around it. The Old Bear allows air to coat his blade. Arya slammed her foot down sending the walker flying back with earth as she smirked,   
  
“Theirs five hundred of them. Less of us,” she said as she looked to Gendry and smirked as he spoke,   
  
“Yeah but we’ve got you Lady Avatar” he teased as she blushed beat red,   
  
“Oh shut up Gen,” she shot back as she rushed forward. Charging the walkers with Needle coated in fire. 

Arya avoided a walker as she slashed down. It’s body burning with fire upon contact as she smirked throwing her body to the ground as she sent a spike of earth into it’s burning body.  It hit the ground. It’s body kept moving. It’s body burning as her eyes narrowed. 

End Of Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun! Arya's causing Jon a ton of trouble. Maybe this is why most Avatar don't have siblings! Gilly is traveling with them right now and Arya's about to battle the dead. The Night King knows she's there and has sent an army after them. I hope you guys enjoyed.


	22. The Rising Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than normal so double upload!

Chapter Twenty Two The Rising Dead

Jon blocked a blade as he summoned the snow. Creating a wave of water pushing a large mass of the dead into the side of the mountain as he froze them to the wall. He turned to see a blast of fire burn apart ten more as Ener met his pace. Glancing behind Ener. He saw a sight he could not believe. His oldest sister stood. Thirty of the dead around her. He watched as she summoned a blade of water and ran it through the chests of ten of the men. Swaying to the side as water formed around her. He knew right away it was a Water cloak. A skill he took months to master as a child. She gripped two dead women with her water arms as she swung them to the sides. Slamming into more of the dead. As they fell more rose. Dread filled him as he saw a spike of earth slam into the chest of one as he saw his little sister match his pace.

“They don’t die,” Arya snapped as he gave a curt nod as Gendry slammed his hammer in a Wight running at the Avatar. Arya swung a flaming Needle into the chest of a walker as she let out a roar of anger. Slashing her flaming blade to lop off ahead. Jon could see fear spread to Arya’s face as the blue fire flew past them. Arya turned and her eyes grew wide as she looked to Jon.

“Azula,” she said slowly as the fire princess smirked,

“I must say you're a powerful little girl,” she mocked as she shot a blast of fire at the Avatar. A stream of water shot in front of her blocking the blow. Sansa stood next to Jon and spoke,

“Arya, Ener, Gendry. Help the Night’s Watch. Jon and I got this,” she said matching her brother’s gaze as he nodded. As the three rushed to aid the brothers of the Night’s Watch. Sansa and Jon raised their hands. 

Sansa pushed her water arm forward gripping Azula’s right arm as Jon rushed forward. Coating his right arm in ice as he moved to punch the woman. She smirked as fire burst from her hand and flew at Jon. 

The bastard Stark moved to the side as she flipped up. She smiled as she rolled back and swayed her arms left and right. Lightning formed around her fingertips as time froze. Jon froze in horror at the sight of the Mad King's Power. Targaryen. She pushed her perfect nails forward sending lightning out as it flew into Jon’s chest.

He felt like his body was on fire as he was thrown to the side. Sansa’s eyes grew wide with anger tears as she let out a scream and forced herself forward with a wave of water. Easily towering over the firebending as she flew high in the air atop her wave. Blowing passed the dead like her childhood dolls. As she stood in front of Jon she raised her hands as she cut down one after another. As she smashed it over the mountain. Jon watched unable to think. Twisting and turning in pain. As Sansa blasted most of the dead off the mountain with ease.

“How could I never know,” 

The Old Bear looked in shock as his jaw slacked from his own battle as his own white walker stopped. 

“She’s the most powerful waterbender I’ve ever seen” he shouted in shock as Sansa rushed forward grabbing a walker's neck as she pulled the ice from his neck and turned it into a blade. Shoving it into his chest. However, another dead jumped on her as more followed as she was piled upon. As Jon crawled over to his sister and tried to create a whip of water as pain filled his form.

“SANSA!” he yelled in horror as the dead piled her. 

They were going to die.

* * *

Arya turned as dread filled her as she blast another walker off the hill as she and Sam were pushed to the end of the clift. She glanced at Gendry who was trying to breath in the cold air. Ener fighting as he was overtaken. The Night’s Watch tired. The walker smiled as it spoke,

“You're going to die. Today Avatar” it hissed as she closed her eyes as she waited for the pain to come. 

But it never came.

As Arya opened her eyes the remaining walkers seemed frozen. There icy bodies shattering into ice like glass as she looked at Gendry who held his hammer in confusion,

“New Avatar Power,” he asked as she looked in wonder,

“I didn’t do that,” she said slowly as the dead fell shattering into nothing. 

* * *

Azula watched in wonder as she met the gaze of a cloaked figure. Her eyes wide as she stared. A smile forming on her face,

“You ruin everything with kindness. I’d expect this of an Avatar. But a human as evil as you. Not even I would do what you did,” she said as the water blasted her off the edge of the cliff. Jon’s vision blurry as he tried to view the figure. The figure turned and glanced at him and Sansa as it tossed them a waterskin,

“Heal your brother. Little one,” it said kindly as Sansa stared in shock. Unable to even make out its gender. It raises its arms and created steam of water to block his blurry view and vanished into the night. As the figure faded. He stared in wonder at the bender who had saved them all. 

Sansa summoned the water as she started to heal Jon and stared where the figure had stood. A figure whose waterbending surpassed her father and Jon’s by far. Who seemed to bend the icy bodies of the dead. Something no one else was able to do. As she healed Jon she wandered.

“What just happened,” she asked no one.

Arya forced herself up as she sat with the Old Bear. Arya sighing as he spoke,

“Who was that,” he asked as she shook her head,

“No idea,” 

“They were strong. Likely one of the best benders alive. Clear trained to fight the dead,” he said as Arya nodded,

“But how is that possible,” she said as he glared,

“You're the Avatar. You tell me,” he spat as Jon limped over to them.

“Arya,” he started as she raised her hand,

“We are leaving,” she said as the others made their way over to them. Team Avatar stood before Jon as Arya met his gaze,

“Jon I know now is not the best time,” she started as he took a deep breath,

“But what I was staying before the attack,” she started as he spoke cutting her off,

“You want me to teach you waterbending,” he started as she nodded and he looked at her face and spoke her answer. 

* * *

Aemon Targaryen smiled as the door closed. Leaving him alone in the chamber with a cloaked figure.

“Have you learned anything,” he asked as the cloaked being shook its head,

“No My Master and I are at a loss,” 

“The move you used. You can’t use it a second time can you,” he asked as the figure sighed,

“The seal on the wall was what allowed me to do it” they offered as Aemon looked away,

  
“And the seal is growing weaker” he offered as it nodded,

“Yes. time had taken its toll”

“You're master won us the battle last time,” he said as the figure laughed,

“Master Iroh does his best but he can no longer leave the spirit world. Last time took a great tax on his form” the human said as the Targaryen nodded,

“You saw them then,” he asked as the human nodded,

“The Starks being at the center of all this is ironic isn’t it,” he asked as the human gave him a small smile,

“You have no idea,” the human said as the Targaryen frowned,

“I’m too old to be of use to the Order,” he said as it nodded,

“You're never too old to be a Lotus,” it said as he smiled,

“That means a lot coming from the student of Iroh. Master Grand Lotus,” he said as the human grinned,

“I do my job. Once more my job is to aid the Avatar as it was in the Masters time” it said as the elderly man laughed,

“Yes, just be careful. I don’t want you hurt I could never forgive myself. Not after I let h-” he said as the figure snorted cutting him off, 

“Please. I should have died. Korra failed. It’s amazing we were given a second chance,” it said as he nodded,

“Do you think Arya can defeat him,” he asked as it nodded,

“Yes and the Order Of The White Lotus will be there to aid her,” the human said as he nodded,

“And we will follow you. The first true Grand Lotus in billions of year,” he said as it smirked,

“I was always spiritual,” the human said as Aemon smiled,

“You're here for something. It’s not like you to leave Iroh’s side,” he said as the human nodded,

“I need information,” it asked as he laughed,

“For Iroh or you,” he asked as it glared,

“Shut up. You know what I want,” it asked as it smiled,

“Yes and I’d never say no I made that promise the day you came to me and told me you're story”

“Why did you believe me,”

“I kept up to date on the happenings. There were rumors,”

“Most of them are bullshit,”

“I know more than anyone alive I know,”

  
It sat on a chair next to his bed,

“Tell me” 

“It’s hasn’t been that long,”

“As much as you can please. I’ve been waiting for this for over ten years,” 

“Alright, I understand,” 

The elder smiled as he looked to its face and went on to speak. 

End Of Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Honestly, the next few chapters are slightly shorter than normal so I'm thinking of doing double chapters next week as well. Just for this weeks and next week! In terms of production, I'm nearing the end of the story. I'm also planning another Oneshot!


	23. Master Sansa

Chapter Twenty Three Master Sansa 

“My answer is no,” he said as Arya’s eyes grew wide. She felt like a sword had pierced her heart. 

“Bu-t” she stuttered in sadness as Jon looked to her,

“I’m not the right one to teach you waterbending,” he said slowly as he took a breath. Arya looked confused. Opening her mouth to speak as he kept going,   
  
“I always thought Lady Stark was a fool. Wasting you,” he said meeting Sansa’s gaze,   
  
“You are the most powerful waterbender I’ve ever seen,” he said slowly as she was taken back,   
  
“Jon I’m honored you think that but that’s not me,” she said daintily as Jon raised a brow,   
  
“Sansa you defeated more dead than anyone besides Arya,” he stressed as Sansa looked in horror. 

“Jon don’t you dare use me as an excuse not to train Arya I’ve been failing to teach he-” Jon stopped her,   
  
“We both know you're not the reason. Whatever the issue is on Arya’s end. Even she knows that” he said as Arya gave a nod,   
  
“Jon please reconsider. Sansa’s a lady,” Arya stressed as he smirked. He pulled water from his waterskin and blasted Sansa back. Sending her slamming into a tree,   
  
“Oh really then.,” he mocked as she stood and raised her arms,   
  
“You're going to teach Arya,” she shouted in anger as he shook his head,   
  
‘Make me,” he asked as he summoned water around his body and rushed forward as Sansa pulled the snow up forming a sheet of ice. She swiped her arms as she sent out disks of water. Jon lowered his head avoiding a disk. As he summoned a large amount of water and forced it at Sansa like a bullet. She raised her hands forming a gauntlet of ice on both hands as she was pushed back.    
  
“You're problem is you think you're not strong or skilled!” Jon shouted as she slipped to the side. Summoning a wall of water. The snow giving them nearly unlimited water. 

“You need to admit you're strong,” he said as Sansa’s eyes grew wide. As if it was hitting her she was fighting equally with Jon. That was when she saw his nervous eyes. As he rolled to the side. She formed an ice dagger and rushed forward going into strike him as he formed his own and blocked her blow.    
  


Arya watched in shock as they parried each other blows with ice daggers. Sansa taking her right leg and slamming it into Jon’s side. As she lowered her arms freezing the snow as he slipped falling down. As he fell Sansa was knocked back as water shot from Jon’s waterskin and shot her into the air. As he slammed into the ground Jon moved forming cuffs of ice around her hands as he fell to his knees.

“Holy fuck,” he said as the ice turned to water and Sansa stood up. Breathing lightly as if not exhausted.    
  
“Why were you holding back,” she asked stupidly as he looked taken back,   
  
“Gods woman! I wasn’t! You're a more powerful bender,” he snapped as she took a step back,    
  
“But,” Jon smiled facing Arya,   
  
“I have my place here. Sansa’s destiny is to teach you waterbending. Her understanding of water surpasses mine,” he said as she sighed,   
  
“Jon. I don’t know advance moves,” she tried to excuse as he laughed,   
  
“Sansa. I know you watched Robb and I train. You know the moves” he said as her face turned beat red. Arya turning to her with anger,   
  
“Oh you can watch boys learn combative waterbending but I’m improper for wanting to use a sword,” she snapped as Sansa glared,   
  
“I didn’t do it! I just like hearing about waterbending!,” she snapped at her younger sister as Jon smiled,   
  
“That’s the real reason you're so good at waterbending. You just didn’t want anyone to know. Cause it’s not ladylike,” he teased as her ears turned red. 

“I just love waterbending,” she said as Jon smiled,   
  
“I always knew you were a great waterbender,” he said as he turned to Arya,   
  
“I need to stay here,” he said as she spoke,   
  
“Bu-t,”    
  
”I made my vows Arya,” he teased as she nodded,   
  
“I can’t stay. Not with the Night King After me,” she said as Jon nodded,   
  
“Go to Winterfell and leave Gilly with the boys. Bran will keep her safe,” he said as Ener nodded,   
  
“We need to go soon,” he said as Sansa looked to Jon,   
  
“I will teach Arya,” she said as he smiled ,   
  
“Good,” he said as Arya and Sansa smiled at one another.    
  
“We’ll leave tonight. Tito will have to tough it out so we can fly out of the wall by morning,” Gendry said. Team Avatar nodded as they went about their business.

* * *

“You’re awfully quiet. Are you okay?”

Ener voice broke Arya from her task of loading supplies on Tito. Her head-turning as she glanced at her master and nodded,   
  
“Thinking about what happened. They were after me,” she said with guilt as he sighed angrily,   
  
“It’s not your fault Arya,” he said as she sighed,   
  
“It doesn't matter. They were after me and people died” she told him as he sighed and gave a nod.

* * *

Theon Grayjoy rode his horse in the front of his army.  King  Robb Stark Had sent  Theon Greyjoy to  Pyke with the offer of an alliance to his father, Lord Balon, however, had plans of his own and rejected the offer Theon had chosen to join his father to gain his family’s respect and was given a single ship, the  _ Sea Bitch _ . Under his new Lord’s orders his crew and him attacked Stony Shore. While his sister Yara was given command of thirty ships and tasked with taking Deepwood Motte.

His first mate. A clever man named Dagmer Cleftjaw.  Theon abandoned the idea of raiding the Stony Shore. And faked an attack on Torrhen's Square. House Stark would send their men to help. And he would take Winterfell in the name of House Greyjoy. 

To his luck he had looked into the Avatar. Arya. The crazy wild girl he grew up. Was not in Winterfell. That would change everything. Arya was a great earthbender. With her newfound Avatar powers he was unsure how she would shift the ties of battle. 

Now he rode forward his horse galloping forward. He neared Winterfell. Yes they would be there soon. Bran was a good Waterbender. But not a master. He would stand no chance. Rickon. The idea hurt him. Rickon was a little boy. His head wrapped in his songs of his father’s bending. His own subpar. Rickon was no fighter. His bending the weakest of the house. Without anyone but Bran with him. He was no threat. 

* * *

Jon frowned as he watched Gilly and Weasel climb the Sky Bison. Their bodies sliding up the tale. He watched Gendry and Arya laughed over some joke the boy had made. He was happy Arya had found herself a kind friend in Gendry.    
  
As Gendry boarded the bison. He looked to his sisters. Sadness in his eyes as he looked to Sansa,   
  
“You’ll make a fine teacher,” he said as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Take care of yourself,” she said as she gave a nod and walked away. They had never been close. As benders they respect each other's skills. But Sansa had spent their childhoods looking down on him. Following in her mother’s footsteps. Jon could see she was learning from Arya. That blood didn’t shape her views of people. But the strain was done. There past interactions based around Arya and her mission. The only exception being there fight. He knew she had saved him from the dead and for that he was grateful.

  
  


He was proud to be the brother if only by half to such a powerful bender. He wanted to go. To join Arya’s team. To mess her hair and teach her and help her. What a job. Helping the Avatar. Gendry had known before anyone else. Above all the child shocked him. Arya would never marry or have kids. He knew that. So seeing how good she was with Weasel took him back. She was kind and understanding. He could see it in her eyes how much she loved the child. He wondered if it would be as simple as just leaving her at Winterfell. Would Her and Gendry be able. He wanted to go. The last time he had seen Bran he was recovering from his fall. Thank god he had mastered a phase shift only the year before. 

As he met Arya’s gaze he smiled and messed her hair a final time,   
  
“Take care- Lady Avatar” Jon explained slowly as she grinned and touched Needle,   
  
“You still have it huh,” he teased once more as she nodded,   
  
“I stick em with the pointy firey end,” she said referring to her sword of fire she had used in the last battle. 

  
Jon laughed,   
  
“Don’t tell Sansa,” he joked as she laughed and nodded. Her eyes wet with tears,   
  
“Jon we will meet again. I think I’ll try to disband the Night’s Watch and you can come home,” she said as he laughed,   
  
“That’s not how it works,” he explained as she rolled her eyes,   
  
“So,”   
  
“Crazy Avatar,” he said as he embraced her,   
  
“Goodbye little sister,”    
  
“Goodbye Jon,” 

End Of Chapter Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said short! Sorry about that. I don't like forcing chapters to be super long as that ruins the flow of the story. Next week two chapters! Chapter Twenty Four is all about Bran and Rickon! While the chapter after that is an Arya and Gendry chapter!


	24. Little Stark Lordlings Boys

Chapter Twenty Four Little Stark Lordlings Boys 

Alebelly found him in the forge, working for Mikken. “Maester wants you in the turret, m’lord prince. There’s been a bird from the king.”   
  
“From Robb?” Bran asked in wonder as Alebelly nodded,   
  
“Have you heard the rumors,” Alebelly asked as Bran looked at him,   
  
“No please tell me,” he asked happily as the man smiled,    
  
“Lady Sansa was saved by Lady Arya. Perhaps the Letter is about that,” he said as Bran took off. Running ahead even fast. His feet digging into the snow. 

  
As Bran arrived in the maester’s turret Rickon was there before them. A grin on his face. Jumping up and down in joy. The three sat alone. As the maester began to speak.

“Bran, Rickon,” he said softly, “we have had a message from His Grace, with both good news and ill. He has won a great victory in the west, defeating a Lannister army in a battle in Oxcross, and has taken several castles as well. He writes us from Ashemark, formerly the stronghold of House Marbrand.” he said as Rickon grinned,   
  


“Is Robb coming home,” he asked as Luwin shook his head,   
  
“I’m sorry little one but there are still battles to fight. There is however news of you're sisters,” he said as Bran shot up,   
  
“Arya,” he asked as the Maester nodded,   
  
“Lady Arya has formed a team. They called themselves Team Avatar. With her team's help. They broke into the Red Keep and saved your sister. They met with King Robb and Lady Stark in Riverrun,” he said as Bran spoke over him,   
  
“What of the agreement with House Frey,” he asked as he sighed,   
  
“You're brother says that Arya as the Avatar rejected the marriage. House Frey had declared themselves enemies of Team Avatar in anger. They have agreed to not see it as a slight by House Stark but of the Avatar herself,” he explained as Rickon laughed,   
  
“GO ARYA,” he shouted as Bran smiled softly as the Luwin nearly dropped the paper,   
  
“Lady Avatar seems to have become good at firebending,” he said as Rickon jumped and cheer. Bran leaned back with a grin,   
  
“Of course she’s good at fire,” he laughed as Luwin smirked,   
  
“The Avatar and her team including you're sister have headed to the wall. This claims they will be here afterward,” he said as Rickon frowned,   
  
“Girls can’t go there,” he said as Bran nodded,   
  
“Yeah but I guess Arya’s not really a normal girl,” he said as Luwin nodded.

* * *

“Tell Robb I want him to come home, He can bring his wolf home too, and Mother and Father.” Rickon said. He knew his father was dead but Bran knew he liked to pretend.   
  


“Anyway the one he defeated was Ser Stafford Lannister,” he said as he kept reading the letter,   
  


“But many lives were lost on both sides. He says he awaits the day your sister brings peace,” he said as Bran sighed. He was happy Robb had won but calmly asked to be excused. 

“Very well.” The Maester said as he walked out of the door. Finding Osha waiting for him. 

“Do you know the way north? To the Wall and . . . and even past?” Bran asked her as they entered the yard and she nodded as she allowed air to spin in her hands.

“The way’s easy. Look for the Ice Dragon, and chase the blue star in the rider’s eye,” she said as she gracefully moved in front of him and he smiled,   
  
“And there are giants, and the Others, and the children of the forest too?” Bran asked as she sighed,   
  
“The giants I’ve seen, the children I’ve heard tell of, and the white walkers. Why do you ask,” she asked as he sighed sadly,   
  
“I don’t know. I just have a feeling,” he said slowly as she sat with him,   
  
“Tell me, Bran,” she said softly as he looked down,   
  
“Why did the Avatar return now. After all this time. I just. There must be a reason. Maybe some kind of monster,” he said in fear as she stroked his hair,   
  
“It’s fine to say how you're really feeling Bran,” she said as tears welled in his eyes,   
  
“My father is dead and my family scattered to the winds! I’m worried about Arya,” he said in a panic as she stroked his hair,   
  
“Arya will be fine. Everything will turn out alright,” she promised as Bran looked up and nodded.

* * *

Rickon sometimes wished he wasn’t a bender. At least then there would be no way to disappoint his family. He knew he was the worst waterbender of the Starks. Even his Lady sister Sansa surpassed him in all regards. As Bran harden the snow below his feet. Rickon fell to the ground with a pitiful yelp. 

“You need to get stronger,” Bran said playfully as Rickon let out a sad sigh looking to his brother,   
  
“Why Robb will keep us safe,” he asked lightly as Bran sighed. Rickon had never truly understood what was happening. He understood his father would not return and his sister was Avatar. But not what those things really meant. 

“Rickon, we have to be ready we sent out most of our men. We are defenseless,” Bran reasoned as Rickon Stark sighed. The two brothers laughed to one another as they made there way to dinner. 

* * *

Arya Stark sighed as she guided Tito into a cave. Sansa helping Gilly into the cave as thunder roared outside. Rain storming down like metal. Winds knocking down trees with force as Enrer placed firewood down and lit it afire. As they took in the sight of the cave Arya glanced at the cave. It was odd looking. Divided into two by a stone wall. The left end small and perfect for camp as Ener and Sansa set up Camp. Weasel carrying their bags as she sighed sadly. Of course when they were less than two days from Winterfell they were hit by a massive storm.   
  
As Gendry saw her sigh he walked up grabbing her arm with a tug,   
  
“Let’s go explore the cave,” he said pointing to the right end of the cave. Which seemed to go on forever as Arya turned and smiled. She loved exploring. The idea of exploring the cave alone with Gendry was about the most funny and joyful thing she could think of doing at the moment. Only surpassed by learning to waterbend. 

“Let’s do it!,” she said as they called over to tell the Team of there plans. Arya blushing at Sansa’s knowing smile,   
  
“Shut the fuck up Sansa!,” she shouted in anger as Ener and Gendry stared. About to comment they're confusion when Gilly screamed,   
  
“No!,”   
  
They rushed over to see her standing over the little airbender,   
  
“Fuck up,” Weasel said lightly with a grin as Gendry turned and glared daggers at Arya as she laughed. He grabbed her wrist pulling her into the cave,   
  
“Wait. Gendry I’m sorry,” her words didn’t stop the upcoming rant. Arya knew as he spoke passionately they were going to have fun. 

* * *

Rickon Stark awoke to the sound of fire. The clanging of swords. Fear filled the young waterbender. They had taken the guard off his door. Ser Rodrik had needed every man of fighting age he could lay his hands on, so Winterfell had been left with only a token of men. Six hundred men from Winterfell and the nearest holdfasts. Cley Cerwyn was bringing three hundred more to join them on the march, and Maester Luwin had sent ravens before them. Asking for more help. As Rickon stood out of bed and made his way out his door he started to run. He heard the sounds of air and water blasting as fire burned and earth smashed. 

As he entered his brother’s chambers he saw him standing placing a waterskin at his side. His eyes red with tears as he looked to his brother. Bran pulled his arm. Pulling him to the window of his tower. As they looked at they saw the banners of House Greyjoy sailing in the air as men fought. They both knew then.   
  
House Greyjoy had come to take Winterfell.

It was then the door flew open. Bran moved in front of Rickon. Summoning water and sending it flying forward sending a man back through the door as Summer rushed to his side. 

Bran smiled at the sight as fire flew into the room as Bran summoned water from his rooms water pot and formed a small wall of water. As a Theon Greyjoy entered.   
  
“Hello Bran, Rickon,” he said slowly as Bran’s eyes grew wide. Rickon made moves to run forward as he spoke,   
  
“Did Robb send you! How is Robb! How are you!,” he was asking as Theon smiled sadly,   
  
“Robbs sends me nowhere and he can’t help you,” he said as Bran’s eyes narrowed,   
  
“Help us,” he asked as Theon smiled,   
  
“I’m Prince Theon now. We’re both princes, Bran. Who would have dreamed it? But I’ve taken your castle, my prince.”    
  
“Winterfell? No, you can’t .” Bran shouted in anger as he moved to bend water but at the sight of Rickon he thought better. He could not beat Theon.    
  
“I sent four men over the walls with grappling claws and ropes, and they opened a postern gate for the rest of us. My men are dealing with yours even now. I promise you, Winterfell is mine.” 

Bran did not understand. “But you’re Father’s ward.” he said as the Greyjoy smiled 

“And now you and your brother are my wards. You belong to me now,” he said lowly as Bran eyes grew wide in terror.    
  
“Arya, Robb, Someone help us,” he thought in panic as the Greyjoy smiled at him.

End Of Chapter Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Early chapter! I'm close to finishing the story. So I'm going to start posting these chapters more often! Another chapter will be up soon as this is a double upload. I don't have much to say on this chapter as it's pretty simple plot-wise.


	25. Storms, Caves, And Love

Chapter Twenty Five Of Storms, Caves, And Love

“Don’t speak like that in front of Weasel,” Gendry complained as she sighed,   
  
“I’m sorry!! It just slipped out,” the Avatar expressed as he glared before his face softened,   
  
“Seven hells Arya. I don’t want her cussing” he reasoned as she allowed fire to burst from her hand. Lighting their way. 

“I know, neither do I. She’s too young for such language,” Arya said with a tap of her fingers. 

“We need to watch our words around her,” he said as she gave a soft nod.

“She’s getting better at talking. She talks like any girl her age,” Arya said with a smile as Gendry nodded,

“So well behaved. We should reward her” he said with a grin as her eyes lit up,

“Oh like what!” She shouted as he sighed,

“Why don’t we find a town and take her out to eat. All of us. Then maybe buy her some toys,” he suggested as she grinned,

“I bet Sansa could make her a doll,” Arya said loudly as Gendry grinned at her excitement. 

Gendry smiled in return,

“So it’s decided! We’re going to take her out for a meal. She can eat anything she wants and we’ll get toys,” Gendry said as she smiled,

“She’s a brave kid,” She said as they walked down the cave.   
  
“You excited to go to Winterfell,” he asked as she nodded quickly,   
  
“I’ll show you the hall, and my chambers and the forge!” she was speaking almost too quickly for words to make sense. 

He laughed as they made their way deeper into the cave. Gendry smiling,   
  
“I can’t wait to see it,” he replied as she nodded and they walked deeper as she caught sight of a green rock on the cave walls. As she looked at it in wonder. As it glowed,   
  
“Amazing,” Gendry said as they neared it and Arya gave a nod. A soft smile on her face as Gendry spoke,   
  
“I don’t want to leave Weasel at Winterfell,” he said slowly as Arya nodded. Allowing sadness to fill her. She loved Weasel.   
  
“I don’t either but we need to do what’s best for her. She’ll be safe there,” Arya reminded him slowly. Gendry gave a sad nod,   
  
“I know that’s why we need to give her the best reward ever,” he told her as Arya smiled at the green glowing rock. As they looked Arya smiled to him.   
  
“We can stay for a while. It’s the best place for me to work on training,” she reasoned as he smiled softly.   
  
“I’ll work in the forge but I’m not serving,” he said slowly as Arya’s eyes grew wide as his bite. She looked into his blue eyes,   
  
“You don’t serve anyone. We are family,” she said as his eyes grew wide. He stared at her his mouth hanging open,   
  
“I’ve always wanted a family but... You're Milady,” he said as hurt filled Arya’s chest. She wanted to throw up. Her chest wanted to explode with fire. Tears threatening to form as she glared,   
  
“We’ve been through this. That doesn’t matter,” she said in anger as he frowned,   
  
“But. You're a hig-” he started as she hit his arm alway,   
  
“I’m Arya and you're Gendry,” she said as she met his gaze. She wasn’t thinking. Speaking only from her heart.   
  
“You're strong and kind and brave and you love to smith. Easy to trust. Caring. Stubborn enough to piss me off though. It’s rare to see but when you are mad you have a wild temper. You care for Weasel as if she’s your own. You're a good man and..” she paused, “You're my best friend” she said as she slipped her hand on his. Their eyes met and Arya’s thoughts of her proper sister drifted away as their lips neared. There breaths hitting each other's mouths.    
  
They were about to kiss. Arya couldn’t believe she was in this situation. She always said she wouldn’t fall in love. But as her lips neared she knew she loved him. She loved everything about him. As their lips were about to touch Arya felt her world fall apart.   
  
“Arya, Gen! Sansa said it’s time for food!”    
  
They pulled apart in panic at the voice. Their faces red as they stared at young Weasel who tilted her head to the side. Holding her yellow dress by the hems. 

“What was that,” she asked before adding, “the close thing with the lips,” she said as her eyes grew wide with a sparkle, “was that fuck up,” she asked slowly as Arya coughed. Gendry looked ready to pass out as Arya stood,   
  
“No sweetie no it’s not!” Arya said with a fast shout as the girl tilted her eyes at the Avatar,   
  
“Can you play with me after food,” she asked moving onto another subject as quickly as a bird bringing the two joy. Neither wanted to have that talk just yet. as Arya smiled,   
  
“I’d love too!,” she said in joy as she grabbed the girl's hand the two walked out of the cave. Gendry staring at her back. Taking in her beauty,   
  
“What just happened,” 

* * *

Arya smiled as Weasel dug her teeth into the fish as she pulled it away from her,   
  
“You need to start using a fork,” she said as she guided the girl's hands to a fork and show her how to place it in her mouth. Ener laughed,   
  
“She’s got you and Gendry wrapped her fingers,” he teased as Gendry’s head snapped,   
  
“No she doesn’t,” he said as Sansa looked at Arya knowingly as she glared,   
  
“Don’t start Sansa,” she jabbed as the girl finished her food and stood up,   
  
“Can we play,” she asked as Sansa opened her mouth to speak but Arya nodded,   
  
“Of course, what do you want to do,” she asked as she glanced at their plates,    
  
“Want to play run the castle,” she asked. She hated games like run the castle. She had no interest in running some household for a husband while he went off and fought. Much less did she want to pretend to do it. However, she wasn’t Weasel. If she had to swallow her pride and opinions to play with Weasel. She would. Seeing her smile was enough. However, the little airbender took them all by surprise looking at Arya’s needle,   
  
“Swordfight,” she yelled as Arya’s eyes narrowed,   
  
“Now how are we going to do that. You have no sword,” she said gently as the girl rushed out the cave. Gendry shooting up in horror,   
  
“Come back here right now,” he yelled as Sansa stood and looked over to the exit. Arya and Gendry were gone. She could hear them yelling as they returned moments later. A stick in both Weasel and Arya’s hands. 

Gendry was red-faced,   
  
“You can’t go off on your own. What if you got lost,” he said as she frowned,   
  
“Sorry Gen,” she said as Arya messed her hair,   
  
“It’s fine. Just don’t do it again,” she said as they stood before each other. Arya easily blocking the child’s blows before she stuck her in the chest. Arya fell to the ground holding her chest as Gendry joked,   
  
“Oh no the Avatar has fallen,” he said as the three burst into laughter. As Weasel giggled the Avatar stared.    
  
“Now that we’ve had fun you should head to bed,” she said as Weasel’s eyes watered,   
  
“But I don't want to,” Arya tried to force a glare,   
  
“Now if you don’t sleep how can you play with your air tomorrow,” she said as the girl sighed and Gendry took her hand as she led her away to dress for bed.

As soon as she knew they were out of earshot Arya looked to Ener and Sansa,   
  
“Tomorrow we are going to stop in a town. Take Weasel out to eat and get her some toys,” she said as Ener glared,   
  
“Excuse me what,” he asked in shock as Arya smiled,   
  
“She’s been good. It’s a reward,” the Avatar said as Sansa grinned,   
  
“I think it’s a lovely idea. She’ll love it,” she said as Ener glared,   
  
“But we need to get to Winterfell,” he said as Arya shook her head,   
  
“Winterfell isn’t going anywhere,” she said as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Besides Weasel’s a good kid,” she said as Arya beamed with pride that she hoped no one saw.   
She looked to Sansa,   
  
“Could you make her a doll of some kind tonight,” she asked as Sansa raised a brow,   
  
“I’d have to stay up pretty late Arya,” she warned as Arya placed her hands together,   
  
“Please Sansa,” she begged as Sansa sighed,   
  
“Fine I'll see what I have in my bag,” she said as the Avatar pulled her into a hug,   
  
“Thank you!” 

As Gendry laid down on his blankets on the rocky ground he found himself missing once more Riverrun.

“I think I understand you highborn's a bit now. With your love of warm beds,” he said as the rest of the team joined him. Besides for Sansa who sat by the fire with her head in her bag.

* * *

Theon walked to the window and threw open the shutters. He looked at the moon and sighed. He wondered if he had done the right thing. The Starks had been kind to him. He chose his family. It was the right choice. He knew he should be filled with joy. He took Winterfell with less than thirty men. Most of which were not master benders. He looked to Kyra and smiled. She was so very pretty. 

  
  


Theon walked back to bed. He’d go to Kyra and fuck her again. Her giggles would make a welcome stop from this silence. Then he realized it. The direwolves were quiet. The idea of them with Bran and Rickon hit him like rushing water. He could picture them fighting off his men. Stark Waterbending was powerful. Bran Stark while young was likely the most powerful waterbender in Winterfell. He could not have them running free. He rushed to the door to speak with his guards

“The wolves are quiet, Go see what they’re doing If the Starks are with them. Bring them down” The thought of the direwolves running loose gave him a queasy feeling. They would be with there Starks. The idea worried him. 

Bran Stark looked over the wall as he held Rickon’s hand as they ran, Pulling the little one along as they made their way near the gate. Direwolves behind them. As they neared fire burst in front of them. Benders of all kinds surrounding them. 

Theon walked up to them with guards at his sides. As he circled them. Bran looking in terror as Rickon cried out. Theon met their eyes,   
  
“You boys are going to pay for this,” 

* * *

The next morning Arya woke to the sun shining down on her face. It heats like a savior as a firebender. She glanced to see the sun had just started to rise as she looked to the others asleep. As she made her out of the cave. She walked down to a nearby stream. Throwing her arms wildly at the water.    
  
“Bend water. Bend.” the Avatar shouted as it stilled. Not moving an inch. Her hands shaking in rage as she raised her hand's fire shot out from her palms. She let out a scream of rage. Why can’t I do this was the only thing running through her head. Kneeling down and entering a stance she had never learned but just knew. An Avatar’s meditation stance. She sighed as she found herself praying to the gods for help. As she prayed. A voice hit her like a million arrows,   
  
“But you don’t believe in god,”    
  
Arya turned and her eyes grew wide at a bald man with arrow tattoos,   
  
“I am Avatar Aang, Young Arya,” he introduced as he knelt in front of her. His body glowing light blue.   
  
“You have things you'd like to ask don't you?” he asked as she nodded,   
  
“It’s an honor Avatar Aang,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“The honor is mine to guide you,” he said as he narrowed his eyes,   
  
“The Old Gods And The New. Tell me do you think they exist,” he asked calmly as Arya stared before shaking her head. Every since  Sanros she had her worries.   
  
“No, I think. I feel something is going on,” she said as Aang nodded,   
  
“Without the Avatar to keep them in check. Spirits have been given the freedom to fool humans into thinking they are gods. I’m not sure why they do it,” he said as Arya snorted,   
  
“I’d guess they like it. Makes them feel powerful,” she said as Aang nodded,   
  
“Yes, for over three hundred millennia the Avatar kept them in check. Keeping balance between the Spirit World and the Material World. Spirits stayed in there world and humans stayed in there 's. The Avatar even when things changed kept the peace,” he said before frowning as Arya raised a brow,   
  
“Changed?” she asked as he grinned sheepishly,   
  
“All in due time little lady,” he joked    
  
“But I also want to talk about waterbending,” Aang said gently as she nodded,   
  
“It will come in time. Just have patience. Why in my day I had quite a hard time with earthbending. It didn’t come to me easily like water or fire. It depends on the Avatar but everyone has a hard time with one” Aang said wisely as Arya nodded,

  
“You're friends are waking up. I wish you luck in your training young Arya,” he said as he faded to nothing. 

* * *

As Arya stood and made her way back into the cave to find the others packing up. Arya made her way over to Tito as she grabbed a bag and passed it upward to Gendry. Who smiled in return. As he placed the bag atop the bison. Sansa slid down from Tito and sighed,   
  
“Let’s skip breakfast. That way we can find a town in time for lunch,” she said as the duo nodded. Ener was glaring,   
  
“Skip lunch. For the kid!,” he shouted in rage as Arya cocked a teasing grin,   
  
“Oh you love her Uncle Ener,” she joked as he glared at the Avatar his face burning red. As  Weasel walked over. Wearing not a dress like the day before but a young boy’s dress shirt and long baggy pants. The sight made the adults smile. Gendry knelt down and made eye contact with the girl,   
  
“You’ve been really good Weasel,” he said as she smiled and nodded proudly,   
  
“I know! I love helping,” she said pointing her small white bag in her hands as she gave a toothy grin.    
  
“Well, aren't you the strong one,” Arya joked as she join Gendry on his knees. Sansa staring at them with her mouth agape.   
  
“Well. You know good girls get cool things right,” Arya said as Weasel nodded slowly,   
  
“Well, Arya and I have decided we are going to find a town and go out to eat. You can have as much and whatever you want,” Gendry explained as she jumped up and cheered. Her cheerful smile making the money they'd be spending worth it. They may have to hunt more to make up for today. But that was fine by them. They’d pick up the slack for Sansa and Ener. 

“And toys. You don’t have any toys,” Arya said as Weasel rushed her. Hugging her tightly,   
  
“Really! Arya. I’m getting toys,” she asked in joy as Arya nodded,   
  
“Yes you are but we need to get going if we are going to find a town by lunch,” Arya said as she stood and took Weasel’s hand. Looking at Sansa and Ener who were trying to bite back laughs.    
  
“What,” the Avatar asked dumbly as they burst into laughter,   
  
“What’s so funny,”   
  
She only heard more laughed,   
  
So she let go of Weasel’s hand as she looked at the girl.   
  
“Let get them, girl,” she said as Weasel took in a breath before blowing air at them. Lightly shaking their bodies as Arya summoned a pool of mud from outside and their eyes grew wide,   
  
“Now Arya hold on,”    
  
“You're both going to get it,” she shouted in anger as Gendry stared at her and Weasel. He didn’t know how it happened. But they more so than the rest of the team had become his family. In some ways. It felt like Weasel was there child. He knew such a thing would never happen. But now as he traveled with her. He could enjoy being with the love of his life. 

Then it hit him like a dragon crashing down from the sky.

He was fucking insane.   
  
What the fuck.   
  
God Damnit.   
  
How the hell.    
  
Did this happen?

He was in love with the Avatar.

Arya Stark.

He was in love with The Fucking Avatar.   
  
Arya Motherfucking Stark.   
  


End Of Chapter Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter! I love this chapter! I love Arya/Gendry and just haven't had the chance to write much of them so far. This chapter they almost kissed! You're going to start seeing more of them together in the next ten or so chapters. We also get to hear from Aang in this chapter! Not much of importance here. Arya's still training so while she may not know it. She called Aang to her since at that moment she needed Aang. Similar to Korra calling Aang without knowing at the end of book one. Weasel also gets some screentime in this chapter. It's around this point that I finally feel I got the character down. This is in part due to my plans for her changing into something I hope is far more interesting in the long term of this world. Theon has Winterfell and is holding Bran and Rickon. Where will that go? 
> 
> Now as I pointed out in the last chapter in terms of production I'm nearing the end of the story. I'm around 15 chapters from being done. I have plenty more planned for this series though. I even plan on doing a few chapter story about Dany after I finish this and other plans. I'm really enjoying writing in this world and I don't intend to stop. The point is with me nearing the end I'm going to start posting more often. Likely three times a week until I finish. Then I may move into daily updates. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed these chapters!


	26. Weasel’s Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot done today so extra chapter! Two more tomorrow!

Chapter Twenty-Six Weasel’s Party

Weasel dug into her Pork Pie with vigor. The sight caused smiles spread across the faces of each of the members. The team had found a town easily. Sansa knowing the north far better than Arya. Gilly staying behind claiming this was the girl's day. They were only hours from Winterfell but first, they wanted to do this for the girl. Being Hungry they immediately headed to find food immediately. They had been recommended a small inn. Gendry turned to glance from their table to look around as he smiled. The place holds many men and women. But it cost good money. Meaning fewer rapers and more highborn. He didn’t want Weasel around men like that.   
  
As Arya glanced at Weasel she saw Sansa walk into the inn. Bags in her hands as Weasel’s eyes shined as she took another bite of her bread,   
  
“It’s so warm and buttery,” she said as Ener smiled,   
  
“Glad you're having fun,” he said as the little airbender smiled. Sansa placed the bags down as Arya smiled,   
  
“Do you want to open presents,” she asked as Weasel’s eyes burst open,   
  
“How’d you get them,” she asked confused as Gendry laughed,   
  
“We told Sansa what we needed and she left and got it. You were having too much fun to realize she was gone,” he explained slowly as Sansa gave a playful mocking glare,   
  
“Am I so boring I’m not worth noticing,” she shouted in an over the top manner. Weasel giggled at her,   
  
“Sorry Sansa,” she said slowly as Arya smiled and patted her head,   
  
“Good job,” she said happily as they looked at the gifts. 

* * *

“Make way, make way for the Mother of Dragons.” Jhogo’s shouted the words as Daenerys Targaryen sat in her carriage. As she looked to Xaro Xhoan Daxos. He smiled as he spoke,   
  
“I see a deep sadness written upon your face. Could it be the sadness of a lost dream?” he asked as she shook her head,   
  
“A dream delayed, no more.”    
  
Voices from the outside caught her attention,   
  
“All Hail Sallan Harten,” the woman shouted from outside as she raised a brow,   
  
“Sallan Harten?” she asked as he shook his head,   
  
“I’ve heard the name and he has followers but no one knows what he does. Some say he can speak to the gods. Has godly power,” he said as the Mother Of Dragon’s raised a brow,   
  
“That sounds like Avatar Stuff to me,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“Yes but the Avatar is West. Mastering the elements,” he said as the Queen nodded,   
  
“I understand that. Do you think he’ll be an issue,” she asked as he shook his head,   
  
“I don’t even know if Sallan Harten is a real name,” he said as she sighed,   
  
“Do we know if it’s a man or woman,” she asked as he shook his head,   
  
“No. Most of his followers seem to fucking mad. They talk to themselves. I think it will be fine,” The Dragon Queen nodded as they returned to their conversation. 

* * *

Bran Stark fell to his knees in the Dungeon of Winterfell. Rickon slamming into the ground next to him. He turned to charge the man. No water in sight.    
  
“Lord Greyjoy will see you soon,” the guard snapped as Bran stared in horror. 

He looked to Rickon who was shaking in terror. He sighed as he tried to smile. He wished he could promise his brother everything would be alright. But he couldn’t. Theon had been like family to them. Bran could hardly think. How could he betray them. He wondered where Jon was. Still at the wall? He wished Robb was here. He missed his mother. He thanked the gods he at least had learned of his family. At least they were safe. At least Sansa wasn’t in the hands of that King anymore. 

He looked up and hovered in front of Rickon protectively as the door burst open. Theon Greyjoy storming in. His eyes blazing with anger.    
  
“You boys have some nerve,” he growled,   
“You betrayed our family! We cared for you,” Rickon shouted in tears as Theon raised his hand and stuck the boys. 

“I am the Prince of Winterfell! You, Starks, are nothing now,” he screamed as Bran moved forward as if to punch him. His fit making contact with the Greyjoys cock. The man screamed in pain as he fell back before his face shot up.   
  
“You think you're funny Bran,” he said lowly as his eyes changed. Bran looked in horror as he glanced at Rickon,   
  
“I was a prisoner here,” he said coldly before smirking,   
  
“But now I’m you're prince and you have attacked me,” he looked passed Bran to Rickon.    
Dread filling the boy. Oh god please no.    
  
“I know just the punishment,” he said as he pushed Bran away. Bran screamed as Rickon tried to back away only to be grabbed by the older man's strong arm. His free hand burning with fire. As he covered Rickon’s left eye as he screamed. Bran felt horror filled him. His little brother screaming in pain as tears streamed down his face. As the fire faded Rickon was dropped to the ground as Bran rushed over.    
  
Holding his little brother. His face burning red. His skin boiling.   
  
“Tomorrow you will both be put to death,” he said as Bran’s eyes grew wide as he slammed the door shut. Locking it. He could not think. He could not help but sob. As he held his little brother in his hands. His body convulsing in pain. His screams heard for miles. At that moment Bran wished he had been born a girl. He’d have been taught healing with his sister. He could help him. Anything would be better than sitting there with nothing as he twisted in pain. He wanted to throw up. 

  
They were going to die.   
  
And there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Weasel smiled as she stared at her wooden sword. Made after Arya’s Needle. Which she named Little Needle. Arya didn’t know much for pretty things but the doll Sansa had made for her was quite pretty. With long flowing red hair like her own. A pretty yellow dress. Other gifts were clothes like tunics and pants. And a few pretty dresses. She perhaps loved her toy glider most of all. Though Gendry had been very clear.   
  
“Don’t ever try to use it. It’s a toy. Not the real thing. We don’t want you to get hurt,” he said slowly as she frowned but nodded,   
  
“When can I start learning airbending,” she asked as the team looked around nervously. Sansa taking a breath as she spoke,   
  
“Weasel, airbending is very hard. Right now just focus on controlling it,” she said slowly as the girl nodded. They wished she could learn. Arya and Sansa had both already started their training at her age. But it wasn’t easy. They didn’t know an airbender they could trust with teaching the girl. With Arya’s status, it wasn’t as easy as just finding any old person. Weasel would surely be used as bait. As Arya paid for there table and food. They all tried not to cry at the large number. Gendry, however, seemed far too focused on telling the little airbender about smithing,    
  
“A blacksmith is a person who works with iron and steel. The blacksmith hammers hot iron on a large thing called an anvil to change its shape. We also used fire to help melt the Iron and steel. Then we shape them like weapons,” he explained as she smiled broadly,   
  
“That’s soo cool! You can make things like Needle,” she screamed as he laughed with a nod.   
  
“Teach me,” the girl said as Arya coughed in shock,   
  
“You're too young,” she said right away as he nodded,   
  
“But if you’d still like. I’ll teach you when you're older,” he told her slowly as he messed her hair. Weasel frowned but gave a sharp nod as they left the Inn, Waving wildly at the workers. Shouting her thanks. Even  Ener smiled as she held the necklace he had gotten her around her neck. Her sword at her side as she held her doll in her right hand. Arya and Gendry carrying the rest of the gifts as she skipped out of the Inn.    
  
Arya looking to Gendry with a smile,   
  
“She had fun,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“And we’ll be at Winterfell soon,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“Let’s not tell her right away,” Arya said slowly as Gendry nodded,   
  
“We’ll have to tell her sometime before we leave though. I’d hate to scare her,” he said as Arya nodded. It was then she heard it coming from a woman’s mouth,   
  
“Winterfell,”    
  
Her and Sansa shot up. Why would anyone be talking about Winterfell. They moved to the woman. An elderly lady with a grey dress and blonde hair. 

Sansa stood. Her voice prim and silky as she spoke,   
  
“What did you say about Winterfell,” she asked slowly. A feeling of dread filling them.   
  
“Oh, it’s just horrible. Winterfell has fallen. Theon Greyjoy took it. Rumor is he’s captured the princes. Many say he’ll put them to death,”    
  
Arya was frozen. Theon was raised with her. The act of him turning on her family felt like a stab to the heart. Anger filled her. Fear. Bran and Rickon were in danger. Weasel looked to the girls in fear as Gendry knelt down,   
  
“Weasel. Arya and Sansa’s family needs help. We need to get going now. Think you can be good and let Ener carry you,” he asked as she nodded,   
  
“I wanna help,” she said as she rushed over and he picked the girl up. Gendry looked to Arya as she walked passed him. Walking to Tito.   
  
“Arya,” he warned as she took a breath,   
  
“I’ll offer to handle this peaceful. I don’t want any trouble. Just my brothers,” she said slowly but he could hear the regret in her voice. He knew that wasn’t true. Winterfell did matter. She wanted to save it.    
  
Sansa was frowning,   
  
“I hate this. It’s our home,” she said as Ener nodded,   
  
“Yes but Arya’s right. Our main goal should be to save your brothers. We are trying to end the Game Of Thrones not take part in it,” he said slowly as Sansa nodded,   
  
“But we’ll need Winterfell when we face the Night King. As a base,” she argued as Arya nodded. A frown forming on her face as Gendry’s eyes filled with sadness. As if he knew what she was going to say.   
  
“I just want to save Bran and Rickon. We can think about the rest later agreed,” she said before adding, “if odds are in our favor we take it back. If not we flee,” she said as Sansa nodded,    
  
“That I’ll agree with,” she said before giving her sister a smile, “you're getting better at this Avatar-Peace thing,” she said as Arya gave a soft smile,   
  
“Thanks,” she said as they walked up to Tito. Gilly looking up and her eyes going wide with worry as she saw the look in her eyes. Gathering Lady and Nymeria onto Tito. The team made their way. Ready to explain the situation and move out to save the boys.

* * *

Theon Greyjoy walked to where his sister was sprawled. Having just arrived in Winterfell. Asha was laughing at something one of her men had said, but broke off at his sight. 

“Why, it’s the Prince of Winterfell.” She mocked and tossed a bone to one of the dogs sniffing about the hall.

“Or is it Prince of Fools. Tell me, dear brother, what’s it like killing the boys you were raised with,” she teased evilly as his spine shivered. He took no joy in what he was going to do. When he had told the castle of the news. Old Nan stood with opening and closing, and Farlen threw himself at Theon, snarling like a beast. The idea made him sick. He wanted to throw up.    
  
_ “How did I come to this point. What am I doing!” _ he thought. He was planning to spare them. To treat them as wards. But then they tried to leave. To get to Robb. Or worst Arya. The Avatar. The idea terrified him In the three years since the death of Ned Stark he found himself hearing rumors of the Avatar. Her power had reached points she could bend fire. Even as a little girl she would have scared him. A powerful bender. But now. This was something else entirely. So for there actions, they would die. Before their home and those, they grew up with. He would claim Winterfell and he would rule the North. 

“I treated Bran and Rickon generously,” he told her before, 

“They brought their fate on themselves,” he added coldly 

“As do we all, little brother,” she said as he frowned,   
  
“How will I hold Winterfell with only twenty men,” he asked as she laughed,   
  
“Ten, brother,” she teased as he glared,   
  
“Excuse me,”   
  
“I’m not a bender and a lady I can’t travel home alone,” she said as he glared at her in rage,   
  
“Yes, of course, how could I forget,”

* * *

Catelyn Stark walked the courtyard of Riverrun alone. Robb had returned from the Battle of Oxcross months ago now. Talisa Maegyr by his side. They were going to marry. No matter how many times she tried to tell her son it was a bad choice. That he should not break his contract with House Frey. Talisa Maegyr was pregnant now. Robb loved her. And soon they’d be married. Breaking the contract with House Frey. The very House who though they claimed otherwise was already unhappy with House Stark. It’s head and the King Of Winter choosing to support the very Avatar who shamed them. 

As she walked she heard a scream. The bannermen around her falling to the ground. Men’s heads were frozen. As they fell. She was shocked they didn’t shatter. Ned had used moves like that. But the heads at never stayed. The skills needed for such a feat was mind-blowing. She took a step back. For more than the first time in her life she was jealous. Jealous of her brothers, her mother, and father. Her own children. Arya even. She wished she could bend. That at this moment she could fight to stay alive. But all she could do was step back in fear. Fighting wasn’t for ladies. It wasn’t proper. She always told Arya and Sansa that. But she also knew they could defend until a man arrived. Bending allowed that. Not fight. But defend. As she stepped back she saw the cloaked figure.    
  
The floor below her frozen as she fell to the ground. As she looked at the cloaked creature. She felt the air chill. As if time had stopped. Soon she caught sight of fists. Small fists. Girlish. Though not dainty by any means. They could very well be a man. It was just that she thought they were small for a man. Then she was struck. Knocked back as the other arm grabbed her dress tearing it apart with angry might as she was pulled forward into a face full of punches. Punch after punch. She felt blood pour from her nose and leak from her cut lips. Her once pretty face now bloodied. In mere seconds. The figure let out a chilling scream as she was picked up. Her dress falling to the side as the nails of the figure dug into her skin as they pulled her into the air. Slamming their head into her face.   
  
  
“PLEASE STOP,” she screamed as the figure though her into a nearby wall as she fell to the ground. Not bothering to cover her breasts. Holding her hands over her head in shaking terror as the cloaked human towered over her. It’s a voice t0o shaking with anger to have a gender.    
  
“I was taught to forgive. Second chances. Look at what Fire Lord Zuko did with his,” it shouted in rage.   
  
She looked up shaking,   
  
“Who are you,”    
  
The figure hit her once more and hit her over and over. Before she dropped her body.   
  
“You really don’t understand. The crimes you committed,” the figure asked adding,   
  
“Crimes so evil. Most spirits look down on those like you,” it spat as she pulled away shaking,   
  
“I didn’t do anything,” she begged as the figure laughed,   
  
“One day. You’ll learn who I am and then you'll understand! You have brought shame to the words of House Tully.” it said and she could hear the smirk and when she looked up.    
  
She was alone.   


* * *

The figure opened its eyes as it made its way down the path it’s masters home in the Spirit World. Trips like this had never been easy. It smiled at the secant of Tea. It pushed open the door It walked passed the airbender it had grown to know well.   
  
“Good Evening. Master Jinora,” It said as the girl nodded with a frown upon her elderly face. The same face she had since entering the Spirit World during Korra’s time.    
  
“Iroh wants to see you. Now,” she said sadly her voice laced with disappointment. It could not hide It’s own. It knew what they did was wrong. But Lady Stark was a monster.   
  
As it entered it’s master’s room. He placed a tea in front of their person.    
  
“Did it make it better,”   
  
“No,”    
  
“But you did it knowing that,”   
  
“Yes,”    
  
“It’s not honorable,” Iroh said before smiling softly and reaching over to hug the person as tears fell,   
  
“I’m a monster,” It sobbed as he held his student and spoke,   
  
“It’s alright to be angry. But if we let that anger consume us. That is when the light will truly leave us,” he said softly,   
  
“I hate her so much! How could she! I’d rather die,”   
  
“I understand,”   
  
“How could you… you're well Iroh,” it said as he frowned. His face now showing his true age,   
  
“Did you forget what I told you about my son young one,”

End Of Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a lot in it... But oh fuck it. Iroh baby!!!! Jinora as well!!!! The Spirit World! Who is this figure! Who is the masked person? Why did they attack Lady Stark? Arya and the team are on there way to save Rickon and Bran. Theon has burned Rickon's face. You must understand. Theon isn't a great bender. He's worried without men he can't hold Winterfell so he's buckling down. 
> 
> Also Weasel’s party was a lot of fun!


	27. Saving Brothers

Chapter Twenty Seven Saving Brothers 

They flew at a breakneck pace and it took them less than three hours to be flying over Winterfell. Hopping off Tito only miles from the gates. There was no time for games. Gendry had never seen Sansa so angry as she slipped on two waterskins. Filling them with water. Her hands bore black fingerless gloves. Arya’s gaze holding out to the castle. Taking in it for the first time.    
  
Ener at her side,   
  
“How are we breaking in,” he asked lowly as Arya narrowed her eyes,   
  
“We aren’t,” she said with a growl as Sansa nodded,   
  
“We are going to walk in and out with Bran and Rickon,” she said her voice cold as Gendry moved to speak,   
  
“I understand you're both upset. But their lives are in danger. We can’t just rush in,” he said before Ener nodded,   
  
“We need a plan,” he said as he glanced at Tito,   
  
“We’ll leave Gilly here with the kid and take Tito,” he said before looking to Arya,    
  
“We are going to jump in,” he said as they nodded. It was a good plan. Swoop in from above on Tito. Weasel crying slightly as Gilly held her tightly,   
  
“What’s going on,” she asked as Arya smiled,   
  
“We’ve got to go save some of our pack,” she said as the girl raised a brow.   
  
“Pack. The Mama and Papa and then the little boys and girls, When Mama and Papa can’t protect the little ones. They protect each other,” Arya explained as the girl gave an understanding nod.   
  
“Weasel I need you to stay with Gilly. You’ll be safe here,” Arya said as she messed the girl’s hair softly. Sansa looking to Lady,   
  
“Stay here. Kill anyone who goes near them,” she ordered as the wolf barked in return licking her hand. They walked over to Tito. Nymeria right behind them. As they climbed the bison Arya took a breath as she shouted,   
  
“Tito yip yip,” she ordered as they took to the sky. She was going to save her brothers. No matter what.    
  
“Sansa, Ener be ready,” Arya said as they drew closer. Sansa nodded,   
  
“there in the cells,” she said as Arya nodded,    
  
“I’m sure of it,” she assured as Gendry gripped his hammer. They flew downwards as they slammed into the courtyards if Winterfell. Tito slamming his tail down knocking back the dust. As they filed out. 

* * *

As Tito landed five men came outside. Rushing them as they hopped off the bison. Sansa slid around the yard. Creating arms of water as she froze her feet in place. Ener jumped down with a barrage of fire punches.

Arya looked around as she summoned earth from the ground by raising her arms with bent limp wrists. Creating a mighty wall of earth to block a few dozen arrows. Gendry reached down from beside her grabbing a sword as he threw it forward. Ramming into one of the men’s heads as Arya took a breath and dropped into the earth. Popping back up on the other side behind the man. Worrying filling her as she tripped with her foot caught in the earth. As she glared she sent a fist of fire at the other man. Burning him alive. As Gendry joined her and she pulled her foot from the ground.   
  
“New trick,” he teased as he blocked a blow. His back pressed into hers as she allowed Needle to light afire.    
  
“Yeah, still haven’t gotten down traveling without being able to see underground,” Arya explained as she slashed down another man.    
  
“Sansa, Ener we’ll go ahead you got this,” she shouted as Sansa nodded as she avoided a sword slash and cut a man down stabbing an ice dagger nail into his skull.

  
Ener glaring at her,    
  
“Gendry don’t let her do something stupid,” he shouted as she fought the urge to rushed over and push down her master. As she and Gendry rushed into the castle she found herself leading him to the cells she knew they were held in. She was shocked at how easy this all was.    
  
“Gendry we need to hurry if they realize what we are doin-” she was cut off by a man standing before the doors to the cells. Rage filled her as she heard crying from the other side. Rickon’s little voice.    
  
“Move out of my way,” she warned as she prepared his sword. And so with a scream of anger, she kicked her foot forward sending a blast of fire blasting the man back as the door was blown away. Flying into the wall of the room it guarded. As Arya rushed in. Gendry behind her she lit a fire from her palm right away. Lighting the room.   
  
“Who’s there,” Bran asked slowly as Arya rushed over to the cells. Her heart crashing into her chest. Beating so very fast. Then it stopped. She almost fell over. Her eyes narrowed. Rickon’s face was scared red. Bloody and burned. Recent. She could seem him shaking from the pain.    
  
“How dare they,” she said as her eyes flickered white but she calmed at Bran’s cry. She took a breath. She had to be calm. She looked to see Gendry staring at him in shock.   
  
“Gendry get the keys from the man,” she said as she knelt down to meet Bran’s gaze,   
  
“Arya,” he asked in joy as she nodded her head,   
  
“We are getting you out of here,” she said as he frowned,   
  
“What about Winterfell,” he asked as Arya shook her head as Gendry handed her keys and she unlocked the door slowly while she spoke,   
  
“Rickon needs to see Sansa,” she said as Bran’s eyes lit up,   
  
“Sansa’s here too,” he asked as she nodded.   
  
“Everything will be alright,” she promised as she entered the cell and took Rickon in her arms. He screamed in pain as her short boyish bangs brushed his face.    
  
“It’s going to be alright Rickon,” Arya forced out the words. She looked at Gendry who raised his hammer.   
  
“Who did this,” she asked as Bran looked ready to cry,   
  
“Theon,” he said as the room grew cold. Gendry speaking up as he looked to Bran,   
  
“Nice to meet the brave climber. As a bastard I’m humbly at your service lord of climbing,” he teased as Bran let out a giggle.   
  
“How touching. Starks, bastards, and wards once more together,” Theon spat as he entered the room in his arms a babe girl. Clearly from Winter Town.    
  
Arya stood in front of the group, her voice laced with sadness as she shook her head,   
  
“Why Theon,” she asked as he glared 

“Why not I don’t serve you. Besides. I make the rules here” he said holding a fire dagger over the babe. Arya’s mind stopped.    
  
“Stop,” she shouted, holding up her hands as he smirked,   
  
“So easy. You always were weak,” he said as she glared,   
  
“Because I have honor. Because I don’t burn the face of the boy I was raised with,” she spat her fists shaking. Gods she wanted to hurt him. Hurt him like he hurt Rickon. But she would not risk the babe.   
  
Theon smiled sadly as if he felt bad. Which Arya thought was absurd.    
  
“Winterfell is mine. Take the boys and leave. I can’t defeat the Avatar but if you stay and fight I kill the babe” he said slowly as Arya glared with rage,   
  
“You think I’m leaving a monster like you in charge,” she spat as he held the dagger closer. And Arya felt sick. Gendry was at her side now. His eyes narrow. His lips in a thin lines.    
  
“Arya. Rickon needs help now. He’s getting worse. We can’t fight while he has the babe at fire point,” he reminded her as she nodded her head. Taking Rickon in her arms once more as she moved passed him to the door.    
  
“We were family Theon,” she said as she allowed tears to leak from her eyes. As he jumped back as if she attacked him. His face one of horror. As his eyes fell to Rickon’s face.    
  
“I’m sor-” he started as a small pebble flew into cock and his screams were heard for miles.    
  
“I don’t give a fuck,” she screamed as she turned and they walked out. Bran matching her pace as they exited the castle and saw the yard. Ener stared in horror as if seeing Rickon’s face first. As Sansa rushed forward to hug Bran. Not seeing Rickon’s face. The men defeated. As they made their way out Arya looked to them,   
  
“Theon the fucker is holding a babe at fire point. We are leaving,” she said as Bran froze at the sight of Tito. Laughing as Nymeria knocked the last man down   
  
“Good girl,” she shouted as the beast barked with joy. Bran staring in joy as he climbed the tail of the bison. As Arya walked over to Sansa she didn’t speak only showing his face as her sister whipped around.    
  
_ “When’s the next full moon,”  _ Sansa thought before Arya grabbed her arm,   
_   
_ “We can’t put the babe in danger. Plus we need to get back to camp and heal him! He’s hurting,” she ordered as Sansa gazed with fire in her eyes at the castle. As if it would burn from her stare. Burning Greyjoy with it. Sansa carried Rickon on top the Bison and they made there way up. As Gendry climbed up. Arya turned and smirked at the sight of the Greyjoy Banner over were her House should remain. So she shot a finger of fire forward. Burning the banner before hopping on the bison as Ener yelled out,   
  
“Yip Yip,” 

Sansa pulled Rickon into her lap. Not caring as his dirty from ruined her pretty blue dress. She smiled as Arya wrapped her cloak around him. Ener and Gendry off in the front of the saddle. Bran at Arya’s side as Sansa pulled water from her waterskin and formed healing water around her palms as she stopped,   
  
“Rickon. This is going to hurt,” she said as she glanced at Arya who moved to her little brother’s side and took his hand in hers. Squeezing it tightly. Rickon nodded. His words are low as he moved in pain. Sansa looked to the boys,   
  
“Gendry, Ener hold him down,” she ordered as they nodded meeting her side as they bound his arms down easily. Arya holding his hand as Sansa pressed down on Rickon’s face. His scream made Arya’s insides turn. She wanted to throw up. She felt tears form in her eyes as Rickon rage in the boy’s grip. Gripping her hand so tightly she worried it would break. Arya reached down with her free hand rubbing his side,   
  
“Just hold on it’s almost over. You're doing great,” she said as he screamed as Sansa pulled away. Blood leaked from where he bit his lips. As Sansa pulled out the water and allowed it to fall as Arya took in his face. The Scar was red and wet looking. The burned skin looked like it was on fire. Redness all over his face on the right side. As she pulled him into a hug.   
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner,” she pleaded her words. As he wrapped his arms around her,   
  
“You saved us,” he said softly as he pressed his head into her chest and she nodded,   
  
“Of course. I saved you. You're my little brother I'll always protect you,” she said as Sansa joined the hug with Bran at there sides as he looked to her as they pulled apart,   
  
“Sansa is their anythin,” he started before she cut him off,   
  
“I’m sorry Rickon. I can treat the wound and help deal with the pain until it’s fully healed. But the scar will remain,” she said as his good eyes grew wide and he nodded numbly. As he looked to Arya as Tito neared the ground,   
  
“Can we go to Mother. I want mother,” he said with a cry as Bran nodded looking at his sisters. His eyes filled with regret. Arya nodded,    
  
“Of course we can Rickon,” she said softly as Gendry nodded,   
  
“We just need to pick up a few people. You want to stay here with your sisters while we go and introduce them to Bran and get our stuff,” he asked as Rickon nodded and Arya placed a hand behind his head and help lower him to the ground slowly.    
  
“You can firebend,” he said slowly with a shine in his good eye as Arya nodded and he smiled,   
  
“That’s neat,” he said, his words low. Arya knew he should have been running around. Asking to see her new moves. If he could learn to. Seeing him like this. It reminded her of the truth. This kind of thing was happening every day as Lords and Ladies. Killed and scared for thrones. Burning villages. Killing good people. Men raping. Women being sold off in marriages. No, not women. Women were adults. Grown. Little girls. Young kids hunted for those who birth them or gave their seeds to their mother. Nothing about it was right and this was just one nation. One place. The thought was in some ways fear-inducing. It scared her. There were so many places left to see and help. Balance to keep. But right now the Night King was her main worry right now. He was a threat to the whole world. To all human life. She needed to end the game of thrones. It was her job. But right now looking down at Rickon’s face. What kind of protector of the world can’t protect her family? She failed Rickon just as she failed her father. Just as she failed to stop Cersei in King’s Landing. Just as she had taken and The Hound and ran from Azula. Just as she had failed to defeat the walkers when north of the wall. If not for the strange bender. With great skill, they would have died. She couldn’t even master waterbending. Hell, forget master. She could not even bend water at all. As she thought back on her failing she was pulled away by Ener’s hand on her shoulder. As he frowned sadly,   
  
“Gendry is helping Gilly and Weasel gather food,” he said as she smiled a small sad smile as he took her hand and pulled her up,   
  
“Listen I know I’m not the wisest master but I’m older so let’s walk and talk,” he said as Arya nodded and followed after him to the ground. 

* * *

Elmar Frey paced back and forth and in the Twins as he allowed his father to hear his complaints.    
  
“First that Wild Whore of an Avatar refuses to be my wife. Then that King Of Winter breaks our agreement to marry some bitch,” he ranted as his father’s eyes narrowed,   
  
“Elmar we’ve both heard the rumors. That Avatar is not someone you can just fight one on one. Making her your wife is not possible at the moment. She’s too powerful,” he reasoned. He was angry of course but taking on the Avatar in combat was not the best choice. He looked to his son and smiled,   
  
  
“But my son there is more than one way to tame a disobedient woman,” The Lord said with a small smile as Elmar’s eyes glinted,   
  
“What are you saying,” he asked as his father began to speak. Holding up a glass of fine red wine.

* * *

Dany wasn’t quite sure what to think of the sight before her as she stood alone. Her dragons at her sides. As a cloaked figure walked to her slowly. She narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the men outside her chambers. On the ground, there heads frozen. As she took in a breath,   
  
“Who are you,” she asked slowly as she raised her fist and the figure said nothing as she let out a scream. White fire flew from her first as she hopped up sending out two kicks of fire as the figure rolled out of the way and sent an arm of water to bound her movements. Dany’s eyes grew wide as she flew herself into the air with a blast of white flame from her feet. As she crashed back with a slammed. She felt her high heels break from the force as she grit her teeth. She had not dressed for a fight. She quickly gathered lightning shooting a blast forward as the figure easily swayed out of the way. Avoiding the blow. As Dany stood in shock the figure pulled a chip from its pocket.    
  
“I’m not here to fight only give you this” the figure said in a soft voice. A woman’s voice.    
  
Dany looked down and frowned, “A white lotus tile? I didn’t know they could be white,” she said with a raised brow as the masked woman laughed,   
  
“You're not your father. Daenerys. You're a Targaryen and Mother Of Dragons. You will have a role in what’s to come,” she slowly explained as the Queen Of The White Flame raised a brow once more,   
  
“Excuse me who are you,”    
  
“No One,” the woman answered as Dany froze. Wondering where she had heard the words before.    
  
“I just wanted to tell you. You’ll need to hold on to that. It may save your life one day. You mustn’t die. For your role will be great,” The Masked Woman said as Dany gripped the tile.   
  
“My role,” she asked softly as the woman turned around her cloak flowing in the wind.   
  
“I only hope you can forgive me. There are few who’s forgiveness I crave. Though I don’t have a reason to have it. You're one of the few who I wish will one day give it to me. I let you down allowing things to turn out so badly for you. Your childhood should have been filled with love, smiles, and protection and I take full responsibility” she said before Dany blinked and she was gone. 

All Dany could do was scream in confusion as men rushed into the area. In her hands a white lotus tile. 

* * *

As Arya and Ener walked through the forest. Using fire to heat Arya’s cold body as she felt joy knowing Rickon was at least wrapped in her cloak. Ener turned and took a breath as he steadied his breath.    
  
“Arya. How long ago did your father die,” he asked as she grew stiff,   
  
“I don’t want to talk about this,” she snapped as Ener sighed his eyes soft,   
  
“Arya you can’t just carry around not talking about these things,” he said as she laughed. Of course she could. She had been doing it for three years now.    
  
“Shut up,” she laughed bitterly as he grabbed her wrist,   
  
“There's nothing wrong with being scared,” he said as he took a breath, “how do you think I felt when I felt when my mother held a knife to my face and carved me open like a piece of fruit,” he said as he pressed down to his scar on his head. As she frowned,   
  
“That must have been so scary,” she reasoned as he nodded,   
  
“You know what I did. I talked to Renly about it,” he said slowly as Arya’s eyes grew wide as she sighed. Her knees felt weak as she flashed back.    
  
  
“ I swore to defend and protect his children, yet before his blood was cold, I plotted to depose and murder his son and seize the throne for myself”   
  
Her father’s so-called confession. Her head spun. She felt tears fall from her eyes as Ener wrapped her in his arms,   
  
“I should have saved him!” she cried out with a sob as he stroked her hair,   
  
“You can’t save everyone, Arya,” he reminded as Arya sobbed once more,   
  
“He’s my father,” she said as he took a breath and looked to the sky,   
  
“Renly always said the man with the most honor was Ned Stark,” he said slowly as Arya let out a sad sigh

  
“That got him killed,” she reminded him as Ener nodded,   
  
“Renly once spoke of the war. He said your father fought and did everything to avoid bloodshed. He said the only time Robert ever saw him truly angry was when you're aunt was taken. Raped,” he said as Arya nodded,   
  
“I don’t think he ever forgave himself for letting Aunt Lyanna die,” she expressed as Ener nodded,   
  
“But what I know is he was a great man and he loved you so much,” he said slowly as tears welled in Arya’s eyes as he kept going,   
  
“You’ve told me he knew you were the Avatar. Anyone else would have used you. To play the game. He just wanted what was best for you,” Ener said as she nodded slowly fighting back tears.   
  
“He did what he thought was right until the end. No one knew Joffery would be such a monster. That he’d do what he did,” Ener said before he looked into Arya’s eyes,   
  
“I know you think there was something you could have done. There wasn’t. You had no resources. No skills besides for you're earthbending. The only help you had was Gendry. You would not have saved him,” he explained as she began to cry.   
  
“I could have used the Avatar State!” Arya shouted in sadness as he glared at her sternly,   
  
“How you have no control over it. The Avatar State is not a power. It’s a defense. You didn’t even know about it yet. You hadn’t even been the Avatar for a year!” Ener was talking clearly but his voice was soft. Arya let out another sob as he held her.   
  
“What happened to Rickon was not your fault. Just as with your father. You can’t be everywhere at once. You don’t know everything,” he said as he took a breath and smiled gently,   
  
“Sometimes you have to just be happy to be with those you love. Don’t let guilt for things you could do nothing about ruin those times. Rickon and Bran are here. There with you and Sansa. Rickon’s been through something. He needs his sister,” he said as Arya froze. She knew he was right. The words made sense. She had to be strong for Rickon. Her father would not want her to blame herself. So she stood and wiped her tears. Meeting her masters eyes,   
  
  
“Thank you- Master Ener,” she said kindly as he smiled and smacked her arm roughly,   
  
“Anything for my favorite student,”    
  
“I’m you're only student!,”    


* * *

When Arya and Ener returned later she was happy to see Rickon sitting atop Tito with Weasel. Bran was talking to Gendry who was laughing as he told him about how they had met Tito. Bran was shocked by the idea of them going West Of Westeros. She couldn’t blame him. It had only been possible thanks to Avatar Korra. As she looked to Gilly who looked shaken. Scared by the news. She knew they’d have to find somewhere for her. Riverrun. She could stay there. Sansa sat next to Rickon and Weasel. Watching Rickon slowly as Arya met Rickon’s side and sat down. Looking to the little girl,   
  
“We are going back to Riverrun. Do you like that idea. Wanna see Robb,” she asked as Weasel bobbed her head up and down. Arya felt joy she could not put into words knowing that Weasel loved her family. She knew now they couldn’t leave her at Winterfell and though she knew it was wrong. She was happy. She hadn’t discussed it with Gendry yet. And she knew they would have to. But she wanted to keep the girl with them. As she looked around she was happy to see supplies were on Tito. As they talked they boarded the back of bison and took to the sky. 

Sansa respected Arya’s title of Avatar. She loved her sister. She even agreed with the ideas. But she could not help but admit having Gilly with them along with three younger kids made things harder. Weasel they could handle. But Rickon was just like his older sister. Wild. Free. Bran was helpful. Working with her to catch fish. Gilly did the cooking. Ener kept on with helping Arya master firebending as she and Arya tried to no success to bend a bit of water. Gendry helped and cared for Needle and his hammer. She felt almost jealous of the way he cared for Arya.    
  
After a failed training they’d walk and bicker. Play with Weasel and teach her things. Right now she was learning to get her dresses on by herself. She was shocked by the pride Arya seemed to have at the sight of the girl dressing herself. She loved the kid but in many ways Arya acted as her mother. Gendry and Arya were so close. The way they cared for each other. She had always wanted that. Dreamed of songs of love. But she got the prince. Now King. Her boyish sister who called her stupid for having crushes. Who hated dresses had what she always wanted.   
  
Now was not the time. After five months of travel they were flying down onto the grounds of Riverrun. She knew the more they traveled the more Arya wanted to go places of all kinds. To help. But with the ones they were transporting she even saw that was not possible. 

Throughout there travels they had heard rumors of King Robb Stark withdrawing from the Westerlands to return to the Riverlands. They heard he had executed Lord Rickard Karstark for war crimes. Joffrey had been set to marry  Margaery Tyrel and Cersei Lannister, Queen Regent of Westeros was set to marry Loras Tyrell. Something that brought Sansa great joy. The man was said to prefer men. Which made her even happier. Rumor among the smallfolk said Littlefinger also known as Petyr Baelish had an unknown power. Though they had seen no evidence to that statement. Arya showed great little interest in the words. Claiming there father had once referred to the man as the smart. But the worst and weakest waterbender he had ever seen. Only days before had they learned the shocking news that their Uncle Edmure Tully would be marrying Roslin Frey. Upsetting to the Starks on the Sky Bison they heard the least of their brother Robb. Who she was sure had heard about Winterfell falling by now. But likely was unable to move to take it back. Battles in the south had to be fought. But they knew they’d be able to ask him anything upon their arrival. As the Bison landed and men back away recognizing them as they landed in the castle. As the bison landed the terrifying truth dawned on Sansa.    
  
This was the first time in almost four years the Starks were all in one place. The Pack was one and nothing could stop them now. 

End Of Chapter Twenty Seven 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rickon! Theon is a monster, isn't he? The masked figure visited Dany. I wonder who it is? Now the Pack is one but the Frey's are planning something.


	28. A Pack Of Wolves

Chapter Twenty Eight A Pack Of Wolves

Catelyn Stark could not believe her eyes as the bison landed on the ground. She rushed forward shouting for men to find Robb as Bran and Rickon slid down the bison’s tail. Running into their mother's arms. She touched there faces softly as she cried,   
  
“My boys. Oh thank the seven,” she said as she pulled away as all three allowed their tears to dry. It was then she saw Rickon. His right eye covered in red as she took in the scar. Her hand flew to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes,   
  
“Rickon you're eye,” she asked sadly as he hugged her,   
  
“I missed you mother,” he said as she wrapped him in her arms as the others landed on the ground. As Sansa and Arya stood behind their brothers. As Sansa hugged her mother tightly. Catelyn and Arya meeting eyes as the Lady Of Winterfell spoke,   
  
“Thank you Lady Avatar,” she said as if the words were forced as Arya nodded,   
  
“We are family,” she said as Robb arrived in the yard. His eyes widen as he swiped his brothers in hugs. Arya could see the rage fill his eyes at the sight of Rickon’s scar,   
  
“We are going to go to Winterfell. Whoever did this dies,” he shouted as he moved to turn as Arya raised her gaze,   
  
“No. You need to calm down. We are all upset. But right now is not the time,” she warned as the King Of Winter stared before nodding his head. His sister was right. He hugged her and Sansa tightly before greeting Ener and Gendry kindly.   
  
“I hope you're well Robb,” Gendry said kindly as he nodded,   
  
“Yes. Better than ok actually,” he said as Arya raised a confused brow as he looked to his siblings,   
  
“I want you all to meet someone,” he said with a wide smile as he grinned, “gods you're going to love Talisa,” he said as they all moved to speak before he took in the sight of Gilly. As he narrowed his eyes. As she tried to hold Weasel as she rushed from her arms and hugged his leg,   
  
“Robb!” she yelled happily as he rubbed her head gently,   
  
“And how are your little one,” he asked as she smiled,   
  
“I’ve been working really hard. I can control how high I jump,” she explained as he smiled,   
  
“And how old are you,” he asked as she raised four fingers,   
  
“I’m three!” she said as he grinned before looking to Gilly,   
  
“And she is,” he asked coldly as Arya narrowed her eyes,   
  
“A wilding,” she answered honestly awaiting his anger as he took a step back as he glanced at her belly.    
  
“Arya! How could you,” her mother started as she moved to glare at them both,   
  
“Gilly is pregnant. She wasn’t safe up north for reasons that are her business. I brought her here so her and her child could live safely,” she said as Robb narrowed his eyes,   
  
“You want me to let a wilding into my castle,” he asked as Arya walked forward,   
  
“Not asking,” she ordered as he glared before sighing,   
  
“Gods damned Arya,” he complained Bran looked at his brother,    
  
“Now who’s Talisa,” he teased as Arya smirked,   
  
“Yeah who’s the pretty lady. King “I’ll marry a frey” you were” she mocked as Sansa let out a girlish giggle.    
  
Robb laughed as his face flushed red. As he turned to one of his men and spoke,   
  
“Cherry,” he asked reminding himself the man’s name as he looked to Gilly,   
  
“Set Gilly up with the finest room we have,” he ordered as the man looked in fear before nodding his head. Arya turned and knelt next to Weasel,   
  
“Weasel could you go with Gilly,” she asked softly as the girl's eyes fells,   
  
“But. I want to come,” she cried as Gendry smiled as he patted her heads,   
  
“But Weasel I don’t think Cherry likes Gilly. We need you there to save her if he’s a big old jerk,” he said softly as the Lady Of Winterfell watched the two in shock as they talked the girl into a smile.   
  
The child rushed to Gilly grabbing a wooden sword from the bison as she looked at the woman,   
  
“Little Needle and I will protect you!,” she shouted as Gilly giggled and they made there way away as Gendry looked to Ener,   
  
“Want to go check out the forge,” he asked as Ener sighed,   
  
“Fine. I’ve got nothing better to do,” he said as Sansa raised a brow,   
  
“You boys not coming,” she asked as Gendry smiled at Sansa,   
  
“Sorry, San. But I think this screams family time to me,” he said as Ener nodded slowly as the eldest Stark Lady moved to speak but was stopped by Arya who smiled,   
  
“Gendry you know what I-” he cut her off,   
  
“Of course Arya. But This is a Stark thing,” he said as she sighed,   
  
“Fine. I’ll see you at Dinner,” she said as he nodded and the two boys walked off as Robb led his family into the castle and to his lady love.

* * *

After entering their chambers The Avatar In Training had to admit Talisa was a pretty woman. But that didn’t matter much to her. She was a healer Robb had met during The Battle of Oxcross. The idea that she would soon be an aunt was shocking but she as all the Stark did took it in stride. Happy for there brother. As Talisa. Talisa Stark she had to remind herself looked to her as Robb and she finished their story,   
  
“It’s an honor to meet you Avatar,” she said lowly as Arya blushed,   
  
“No the honor is mine. Meeting the most amazing woman of all time. The girl who can deal with Robb’s bullshit,” she mocked as everyone, even her mother, laughed. Sansa frowned as she voiced what they all wondered,   
  
“What about House Frey,” she asked as Robb sighed as their mother glared at him but he stood his ground,   
  
“Arya you once said marriage is for love. Well, we love each other,” he stated as Sansa smiled,   
  
“Well I’m happy for you,” she said as he smiled as Robb looked to Arya,   
  
“Where is Jon,” he asked as she gave a sad sighed,   
  
“He’s needed at the wall,” she said as he sighed,   
  
“I’ll teach you if you’d like,” he offered as she laughed,   
  
“No that’s not needed Robb,” she said as Sansa smirked,   
  
“I’m teaching her. Jon asked personally that I did,” she said as he stared before nodding,   
  
“Jon’s the best waterbender I know. I trust his judgment,” he said as Catelyn glared at Sansa lightly as the room grew tense as she stood and exited the room. Bran sighed as Rickon looked to Sansa not understanding,   
  
“Is Mother mad at you,” he asked as Sansa shook her head,   
  
“No, she’s just got lady stuff to do. Why don’t you go to her? She'll love playing with you. She’ll even have a mud fight I’m sure,” she said with a forced smile as the boy rushed from the room. Bran leaning back as he spoke,   
  
“Are we going to talk about it or not,” he asked in anger as Robb raised a brow,   
  
“What,”   
  
“Theon,”    
  
The room grew tense as Sansa found her voice first,   
  
“Theon is a fucker. When we attacked Winterfell he held a babe at dagger point so Arya would not fight him,” She spat as Robb looked taken back,   
  
“Arya is that true,” he asked as she nodded,   
  
“Knew I could kick his butt. So He held a babe hostage,” Arya spat as Bran sighed,   
  
“He burned Rickon himself,” he said as Arya turned and glared,   
  
“I should have killed him,” she stated slowly. She had the chance. She could have gotten the babe back and burned him alive. As Robb sighed,   
  
“Nothing we can do. I can’t return North with my men right now,” he said looking to Arya as he sighed,   
  
“And you can’t fight in the Game Of Thrones. Taking Winterfell would look bad,” he said as Sansa nodded in agreement,   
  
“What’s the plan now,” Arya then asked as Robb looked at them as he sighed and walked to his desk pulling out a letter as he passed it to them.    
  
“When I was given my invitation to Uncle  Edmure And Roslin Frey ’s wedding It said it was extended to Team Avatar. Apparently Roslin thinks having you there would be good luck or some shit,” he explained as Arya took the letter and read it with Sansa as she sighed,   
  
“We should go,” Sansa said as Arya sighed,   
  
“Why,” she asked as Sansa smiled,   
  
“House Frey doesn’t like us. Maybe you doing one of its girls this favor will change that. Make up for the whole marriage thing,” she reasoned as Arya ran her hands through her short hair,   
  
“Oh god damn it. Fine but I’m no-” she started as Robb smirked,   
  
“You’ll have to wear a dress,” he said as Arya’s face turned red with anger as Sansa smirked,   
  
“Gendry will get to see you in a proper dress for the first time,” she reasoned as Arya glared,   
  
“So!” Arya shouted in embarrassment as Sansa gave sly smile,   
  
“He may like it,” she teased as Robb face grew soft as if holding back a laugh,   
  
“No fucking way,” he whipsered as he spoke with a massive laugh,   
  
“Arya Stark has a crush on a boy! he shouted as her face turned red as Bran laughed,   
  
“And it’s fucking Gendry Waters,” he teased as she glared,   
  
“What’s wrong with Gendry,” she asked quickly coming to her friend's defense as Bran smirked,   
  
“Just that you have bad luck with Waters,” he teased.   
  
His statement earned him a punch in the face, sending him flying back as she steamed smoke from her ears.   
  
"I hate all of you!"  
  
"We love you too sis" Robb and Bran shouted back.

* * *

As Ener saw Gendry smile at the sight of the forge he had to admit it was nice. Riverrun’s forge was the same as before. Gendry went about greeting the smiths as they tried to ask him things about Arya. As he turned to Ener,   
  
“This is Ener Storm. A Ward Of Lord Renly Of Storm’s End,” he explained as the room grew quiet. Ener felt his world stop. His head was spinning as one of the smiths raised a brow. His lips in a thin line as he looked to them,   
  
“You guys know Renly is dead right,” he asked fearfully as Ener’s eyes shot open. No, it wasn’t true. Renly was not a powerful man. But he was clever and smart. His men loved him. He was the closest thing Ener ever had to a father as he forced out the words,   
  
“How! Tell me!” he knew he was shouting now. That fire was forming around his fists but he didn’t care as the smith whose name he didn’t care to know spoke,   
  
“No one knows how he died. He was found dead in his chambers,”    
  
Ener felt his world shattered as he felt his eyes swell with tears. It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be.    
Renly had saved him from his mother. Had let him learns the ways of firebending. Let him learn his House’s Secret Move. A move not even the King Of The Seven Kingdoms knew.    
  
He treated him like a son. Held him when he was scared. Fed him. Loved him. Offered to give him his name at one point. Renly was his father in all but blood. And now he was dead and he had no way of knowing how. Or why. He looked to Gendry who looked at him worried as he moved away,   
  
“I wanna be alone,” he shouted as Gendry sighed and looked to the smiths,   
  
“Sorry I gotta go,” he said as one raised a brow,   
  
“But he said,”    
  
“Being alone is the last thing Ener needs right now. He’s my friend,” Gendry explained simply as he moved to follow after the firebender.

* * *

As Arya sat with Bran she smiled as he moved his legs back and forth. The idea that he could have lost his legs made her sick.    
  
“I’m happy you got better Bran,” she told him softly as he smiled,   
  
“Thank you,” he said smiled back as he looked away,   
  
“I just wish I could do more. I’m a good waterbender but,” Arya cut him off as she grabbed his hand in hers,   
  
“Bran. You’ve done well,” she said with a grin as he looked at her wide-eyed and nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Arya,"  


* * *

Iroh held his tea in his hands as he brought the warm juice to his lips and let out a happy sight as Jinora sat next to him outside his small home in the Spirit World. Their student had already left to return to her mission in the human world. Currently, she was looking at a new threat. A mad man that they worried would soon stand before the dragon queen.    
  
“Uncle Iroh,” she asked as he smiled at her softly,   
  
“What would you have her do,” she asked as he smiled,   
  
“Why nothing of course. But knowing and doing something is never one and the same,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“But if Sallan Harten is after the Sun Spirit. Then we are looking at an Avatar Level threat,” the old airbender reasoned as Iroh nodded,    
  
“Now Jinora. You know better than that,” he teased as she sighed,   
  
“I know Grandpa Aang did that stuff. But Arya’s not him and she’s so busy,” she said as Iroh smiled,   
  
“Arya will do what is right,” he said before adding,   
  
“After all she’s-” his words were cut off as the cloaked figure suddenly appeared before them and stood up as she walked over to them.   
  
“I gave Dany the tile,” she explained as Iroh placed his hand on her shoulder,   
  
“You did a brave thing. I know how hard that much have been for you,” he said as she sighed,   
  
“I have no regrets about the path I chose. Only the choices I’ve made along the way,” she said as she forced a grin,   
  
“But I can’t think about that. I need to be ready so when I see him. It’s with a smile,” she told them as Iroh nodded before asking,   
  
“Did you get to visit the other man,” he asked as she shook her head,   
  
“I can’t risk entering Winterfell,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“I understand. I’ve once had to return to a place of the dark times in my life. Even with Zuko with me. I still knew deep down it’s was where I lost my son,” he said sadly as the girl smiled,   
  
“I wish I could have met Fire Lord Zuko. He sounds like the best of men,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“No one had more honor than my nephew”

* * *

Ener glanced at Gendry as he sat down next to him on a log outside the castle. As the smirking boy spoke,   
  
“How are you doing,” he asked as Ener sighed sadly,   
  
“I don’t know what to think. I just feel empty,” he said his voice cracking as he looked to Gendry,   
  
“I will be fine. I just need time,” he said slowly as Gendry nodded and fixed his legs as he laid back.   
  
“Leave,”   
  
“Nope,”   
  
“Why the hell not,”   
  
“We are family Ener,” he said with love as the man stared at the younger boy in shock before smiling and looking to Gendry as he moved to hug his friend.

* * *

It was hours later that Arya found herself with her family in the hall eating dinner. Gendry and Weasel with them. Gilly was sleeping and Ener had chosen to eat alone. The thought of Renly's death was a shock to Arya. The man had been a great help to Arya and Gendry when they started out. As she finished explaining to Gendry the plan to attend the wedding he could only frown,   
  
“I don’t know Arya. I don’t do lordy stuff,” he said as she laughed along with her family as Rickon grinned,   
  
“Making lords and ladies happy is easy! I’ll teach you all about it,” he said as Gendry laughed at the little airbending looked to Arya and Sansa,   
  
“I wanna go to the wedding,” she said as Arya smiled and looked to Gendry who nodded in return. The room grew quite as Arya and Gendry looked to the girl as the Avatar spoke,   
  
“Weasel, We’ve been talking,” she said as Gendry took her place,   
  
“Sansa, Ener, Arya and I love you,” he said before Arya smiled,   
  
“And we’d like you to stay with us. You're part of this team,” she said as Gendry grinned,   
  
“Arya and I will take care of you. Even when this is all over. You can always count on us,” he explained as Weasel’s eyes grew wide and she stared as tears welled in her eyes.    
  
“Thank you!” she cried as she moved to hug their legs. The two smiled as they held the girl in their arms.    
  
Her siblings laughing at her wildly but she didn’t care. 

Weasel looked to Arya,   
  
“Could I wear my new yellow dress,” she asked as Catelyn spoke,   
  
“I’ll have a proper dres-” she was stopped as Arya grinned,   
  
“If you’d like. You can wear whatever you want. We’ll never make you wear something you don’t want to wear,” she explained as Gendry nodded and Weasel looked to Arya blushing,   
  
“Could I sleep with you tonight,” she asked as Arya grinned and messed her hair,   
  
“Of course!” she said happily as she turned to glare at Bran as he made a sexist comment causing her face to burn red as she through her hand forward throwing her bread at his head, 

Arya worried for Ener over the next five days as they readied for the wedding. Gilly choosing to stay in Riverrun. Arya had spent the past few days trapped in Sansa’s chambers as she worked on her dress. Making sure she didn’t go too far. When she was not there she tried and failed to learn waterbending and played with her brothers. She avoided spending time with Robb while he did his duties. For the first time in her life, she had herself somewhat enjoying snacking with ladies as her and Sansa got to know Talisa. Who Arya found she respect greatly. She could see how Robb fell in love with such a loving and strong-minded woman.

* * *

However, today was the day they found themselves ready for the trip. Today they would leave for the Twins as Arya packed her bag and placed it on Tito as Talisa was helped up to the stop by Robb as he looked to Ener who sat atop the head. His eyes dark and weak from lack of sleep.    
  
“Are you sure this is ok?” he asked as Arya nodded,   
  
“Of course! You can both ride on Tito. Talisa could give birth soon,” she said as Talisa smiled widely at her good sister,   
  
“Thank you. Arya,” she said as the Avatar rolled her eyes,   
  
“It’s no big deal,” she said as Gendry and Weasel climbed on the beast as the direwolves who were already there slept.    
  
Catelyn had chosen to ride the proper way in the carriage. Much to everyone dismay as Arya explained to Tito they would need to walk and not fly as they were traveling with House Stark and Robbs men. As they sat on the bison Robb shouted his orders and House Stark set out for the twins.

End Of Chapter Twenty Eight 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not much happenings this chapter. The Masked Woman talks to Iroh and we learn of this other threat building in the east. Lots of Stark Fluff! Super excited. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be on update since I'm working Friday.


	29. The Beauty Of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters as per the new usual.

Chapter Twenty Nine The Beauty Of Life

The trip to the Twins went smoothly. Arya kept herself hidden above Tito as to not attract attention. Traveling with Robb meant things like hunting were much easier. Arya kept trying and failing to waterbend. Keeping Avatar Aang’s words in her mind. She spent her days playing with Bran and Rickon. Conversing with Robb and hanging out with Gendry and Ener as they played all kinds of games. It was almost like being in Winterfell as a child. Climbing trees with Bran and showing Rickon new firebending moves she had learned. However, it was a sunny day as her world came crashing down. As she sat atop Tito and spoke with Robb about the time Jon had tried to fight their father in a water duel. The scream filled the path they traveled,   
  
“ROBBBB GET OVER HERE,” Talisa shouted as Robb rushed to Sansa who was standing next to his wife in fear as she spoke,   
  
“The babe is coming,”   
  
Robb stared   
  
No answer   
  
He stared some more.   
  
And he kept staring   
  
Stare   
  
Stare   
  
Stare   
  
Stare   
  
Stare   
  
Stare   
  
Stare   
  
“ROBB FUCKING STARK”   
  
His body moved as Arya’s eyes popped from her head and he turned,   
  
“DO SOMETHING AVATAR”   
  
“HOW WOULD I KNOW WHAT TO DO YOU ASSHOLE”    
  
“YOU'RE A GIRL!”   
  
“AND I KNOW ABOUT BABES THEN”   
  
“YOU SHOULD DAMN LADY”   
  
“FUCK YOU ROBB”   
  
Sansa ever proper slapped them   
  
“Both of you shut up. Gendry go get Maester,” she ordered as he rushed off the Bison who had stopped and she looked to Robb,    
  
“Get Ummm,” she froze before smiling,   
  
“WATER WARM WATER,” she shouted in panic as he shook his head,   
  
“I won’t leave her,” he said as Sansa screamed,   
  
“Fuck it,”    
  
“Arya make an earth tent. A big ass one,” she said as she rushed over the side of the bison and pointed to the carriage,   
  
“ERNR MOTHER. GET WATER NOW LOTS OF IT. BABE TIME,” she screamed as they carried her good sister into a massive tent of earth. Sansa could feel all eyes on her as Gendry burst into the tent and looked at her in fear,   
  
Alone,   
  
“Where is the fucking Maester,” she asked as he frowned,   
  
“Not coming. He fell and hit his head on the way here,” Gendry explained as Sansa's eyes grew wide. Robb screamed as Talisa crushed his hand in hers as she screamed,   
  
“Please do something!” she cried as tears fell from her eyes and Catelyn and Ener entered the tent,   
  
“Welp the Maester is dead,” Ener deadpanned as Catelyn looked to Sansa,   
  
“Sansa my love you got to do it,” she said softly as Sansa looked in horror,   
  
“ME I’M A LADY I CAN’T HELP A GIRL GIVE BIRTH. I KNOW FUCK ALL” she screamed in panic as her mother took a deep breath. Much calmer than any of her kids.   
  
“Sansa you're a healer and a master waterbender. It’s your niece or nephew,” she reasoned as Sansa took a breath and looked to Robb,   
  
“For Pack,” she said quickly as Robb smiled and she turned to Ener and Gendry,   
  
“Leave,” she ordered as they stood and rushed from the tent. Sansa looked to her mother,   
  
“I’ll need your help. Both of you,” she ordered as she saw Arya’s face turn green at the sight of blood coming out of there good sister,   
  
“Or not. Arya out,” she ordered as Arya nodded happily and quickly rushed from the room. Sansa and her mother removed the woman's clothes as Sansa pushed Robb away with a whip of water before allowing him back to hold her hand. As Ary rentered with pots of water she lit fire bellow them heating them up as she passed them to her mother. As Arya looked to Sansa and handed her rags she had been given by Ener. It happened.    
  
Bran and Rickon walked into the tent.    
  
Everyone screamed.    
  
Bran stared at his good sister tits. Transfixed.   
  
Rickon looked at the blood leaking from her body.   
  
Both fell back slamming their heads back into the dirt.    
  
Arya blinked,   
  
“Oh god fucking damn it,” she said softly as Sansa looked to her mother,   
  
“Now what,”   
  
“This is the part where they told me to push,”   
  
Sansa looked at her good sister,   
  
“Push! Push!” she started as Arya’s eyes grew wide as she pulled her eyes away rushing out of the tent with a gag.    
  
Robb glared,   
  
“SOME SISTER YOU ARE. THE ONE TIME I NEED YOU TO ACT LIKE A GIRL. THE ONE FUCKING TIME,” he yelled as she vanished outside. 

* * *

Sooner or later Arya found herself sitting with a man name. De. He was short and an airbender. With cute red hair and green eyes. The two sat next to each other bored. Gendry and Ener were off giving Rickon and Bran a stern ‘man talk’ about there actions hours prior.   
  
That’s why her dummy brothers spent hours passed out. Luckily all they missed was screaming,”    
  
“So De,” she started,   
  
**  
“I DON’T CARE IF YOU'RE KING OF WINTER I DON’T CARE IF YOU KING OF THE SEVEN FUCKING KINDOM’S AFTER THIS I’M GOING TO CUT OFF YOU'RE COCK AND SHOVE IT UP YOU'RE ASS YOU ASSHOLE ROBB! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU,” **

“You got family,” she asked awkwardly as he gave a shy smile,   
  
“My wife. Lele. And my son Dodo,” he said as she gave a nod,   
  
“Cool. Winter Town,” she asked as he shook his head,   
  
“Riverlands. My wife said it’s super painful,” he said as he looked at the tent.   
  
“I know. I had lady lessons about it as a child,” she explained as he laughed,   
  
“Well ummmm. My wife was quick,”    
  
“You're son small,”   
  
“Yeah,”   
  
“I’d guess that’s why,” 

* * *

Arya awoke ten hours later to find her head resting on Gendry’s shoulder as they pulled away from each other blushing. There faces red. Awoken by the voice of Catelyn,   
  
“Arya come meet the princess,” she said as Arya’s eyes grew wide and she stood up rushing passed him into the tent as Gendry looked to the girl,   
  
“You called her Arya,” he said as if it was a big deal as the Lady nodded,   
  
“Today is about Robb. He wants his family,” she said as he nodded and she turned away.

When Arya entered the room Sansa was covered in blood. Her dress ruined but the smile on her face said it all. Rickon and Bran stared at something in wonder hovering over Robb’s side. Her mother looked to Talisa and Robb with a smile as Robb getured Arya to him as she felt tears swell in her eyes as she saw its face. Wrapped in a blanket was a cute nosed hairless little thing. With the prettiest black eyes.    
  
  


“Arya meet your niece Neda Stark,” he said slowly as she smiled to him,   
  
“A pretty name,” she said knowing it was in honor of their father.    
  
This is why she did her job. Things like this. It was mind-blowing two people could create something so amazing. So Tiny yet it felt like it was the world to the room. She moved as Robb handed the babe to Bran as he held and Rickon smiled at it with a giggle as Arya knelt down and smiled at the girl,   
  
“I’m Arya, Neda. I’m your aunt,” she said as the babe girl giggled badly at her as Talisa smiled and laughed,   
  
“Does aunt Arya have a funny face,” she joked as everyone laughed tears in their eyes. They had lost Ned and Winterfell. But in return, they had been given this gift. A new Stark Child. As Ener and Gendry made their way in Weasel ahead of them as Gendry laughed sadly,   
  
“Sorry, everyone. She wants to meet the babe,” he said as they both sighed sadly as Arya grabbed Weasel over to Neda as she smiled,   
  
“Weasel. This is Neda. She’s pack just like Robb and Sansa, Rickon and Bran,” she said as the little girl looked to her in wonder as she stared at the babe,   
  
“She’s my friend,” she said before looking to Arya,   
  
“When can she play,” she asked as everyone burst into laughter once more,   
  
“We have to set back out to travel soon. Plus she’s a bit young to play. You’ll have to wait,” she said as the little airbender frowned,   
  
“Awwww no fair,” 

Talisa smiled,   
  
“But if you wait I’m sure you’ll get to play all kinds of games,” she said as the little girl smiled and held out her pinky finger to Neda,   
  
“Then we have a deal. We’ll play all kinds of fun games you and me,” she said as Arya laughed and Sansa sighed smiling at the babe as her good sister fought to stay awake,   
  
“We need to let the new family rest now,” she said as sighs and complaints filled the tent as she glared at everyone.   
  
“Out now,” she ordered as they nodded and Arya and Ener created two small fires on the sides of the door to heat the tent as Arya walked outside and closed the flap. 

* * *

It took two days for the new parents to be ready to set out once more. Robb promised the babe’s safety to his wife. They were attending an event with guests' rights. As long as they got to the Twins all would be fine. With them only being two days from the Twins it was quite easy for Catelyn to send a Raven informing them of the arrival of the babe and the delay it caused. The reply was quick. Saying that the wedding could wait until they arrived in two days. 

As they neared the twins they met up with their uncle and Robb moved from Tito to his horse. He summoned Catelyn and Edmure to his side as he donned his crown. Arya could tell he hated being away from Neda. In just the past few days she could see his love for Neda was endless. The Frey stronghold was not one castle but two; mirror images made of stone. Arya had to admit it was impressive. 

As Arya looked across the water she could see thousands of men. All very clearly powerful benders.    
  
She could not tell what her mother and Robb spoke of. But listened as Sansa spoke,   
  
“Arya. Be careful. We don’t want to start anything,” she warned as Arya nodded in understanding. 

Sansa looked around to the Team,   
  
“I spoke to my mother guest-right doesn’t take effect till we’ve eaten. So when offered food take it,” she said as Arya nodded with a roll of her eyes,   
  
“Sansa It’s a wedding. It’s a good day. We should place our trust in their word,” she said as Sansa sighed,   
  
“I know that but Arya while here we are with Lords playing the game. Be safe,” she warned as Arya nodded to her sister. Gendry explaining the needed manners to the little girl of the team. 

Four Freys rode out from the western gatehouse. Taken back at the sight of bison as the new mother was helped off the bison with Neda in her arms as the Team and mother made their way to the front to stand with Robb. Arya taking center stage as if to remind others of her power. 

Edmure introduced them all as they bowed and some even nervously shook hands with Arya. Grey Wind moving to attack as Black Walder reached for his blade with Lady and Nymeria at his side. As the Starks all shouted,   
  
“No,” the direwolves rushing back to the masters.

“Is this how a Stark makes amends?” Black Walder shouted, with a sword in hand. “A poor greeting I call it, to set your wolf upon us. Is this why you’ve come?” he asked as Arya raised her hands,   
  
“Walder. We are sorry for the wolves. You just scared them,” she tried to reason. As Robb nodded,

“I’ve come to make my apology for the wrong I did your House, and to see my uncle wed.” Robb as Arya nodded,   
  
“I am here at the request of the bride. I hope my being here brings her comfort,” Arya said, meaning every word. Nothing about her words were untrue.    
  
“You're late,” Ser Ryman offered as the Queen Of Winter held Neda out for him to see,   
  
“This little one wanted to come out a bit early,” she joked lightly as she held the sleeping babe.    
  
“Ah yes the woman,” he said rudely as Robb moved to stand in front of her,   
  
“Speak kindly in front of Neda,” he warned as Arya made no moves to interfere.

“We have chambers prepared for you in the Water Tower, Your Grace,” Walder told Robb with careful kindness, “as well as for Lord Tully and Lady Stark. Your lord bannermen are also welcome to shelter under our roof and partake of the wedding feast.” as the king of winter nodded as he went on to explain how they could not house such a large force.    
  
“ Of course the same is said for you Lady Avatar,” he said as Arya gave a tight nodded and Gendry grinned,   
  
“Thank you. It’s been far too long since I’ve slept in a bed,” he said as the bison yawned and he laughed,   
  
“Not that you're not great buddy,” he said jokingly as a few Frey could not help but laugh.

Edmure Tully edged his horse forward. “When shall I meet my betrothed?” 

“She waits for you within, You will forgive her if she seems shy, I know. She has been awaiting this day most anxiously, poor maid. But perhaps we might continue this out of the rain.” reasoned Edwyn Frey as everyone agreed.

“A dry kennel and a leg of mutton will see them right again,” said Lothar cheerfully. “Shall I summon master of hounds?” he asked as Arya turned a glared,   
  
“Nymeria has no need for a kennel,” she said quickly as she placed her hand atop Nymeria’s fur.   
  
“My Lady,” he started as she glared daggers,   
  
“No way,” she repeated as the man sighed with a nod.

As they entered the hall Arya found it filled with Frey sons, daughters, children, grandchildren, husbands, wives, and servants crowded the rest of the hall. A poorly made crown atop the head of Lord Walder's head. Arya wondered if it was meant to mock Robb. Not that she cared. This entire thing felt petty so far.

He looked to Edmure “young Edmure, the victor of the Stone Mill. Lord Tully now, I’ll need to remember that. You’re the fifth Lord Tully I’ve known. I outlived the other four. Your bride’s about here somewhere. I suppose you want a look at her.” he asked as the man nodded,   
  
“I would, my lord.”   
  
“Then you’ll have it. But clothed. She’s a modest girl and a maid. You won’t see her naked till the bedding.” Lord Walder joked as Arya glared standing her ground,   
  
“If she’s shy I wondered if she’d prefer no bedding,” Arya reasoned as Gendry leaned back nodding his head. Sansa who looked ready to slap her sister sighed as Ener nodded,   
  
You have some balls,” Lord Frey started as she glared daggers,   
  
“I don’t want trouble. Just giving my thoughts,” she said as he smiled,   
  
“Yes, I’m sorry. The Lady is so happy you could attend,” he explained as Arya gave an Avatar’s Bow,   
  
“It’s fine. I’m honored you wanted me here,” she said as he nodded back with a grin. He moved to look to the Queen Of The North,   
  
“You're no fairer than any of my ladies,” he mocked as Robb glared,    
  
“No words can set that right, I know, but I have come to make my apologies for the wrong I did your House, and to beg for your forgiveness, my lord.” he said as Lord Frey glared, 

“Apologies, heh. Yes, you vowed to make one, I recall. I’m old, but I don’t forget such things. Not like some kings, it seems. The young remember nothing when they see a pretty face and a nice firm pair of tits, isn’t that so? I was the same. Some might say I still am, They’d be wrong, though, wrong as you were. But now you’re here to make amends. It was my girls you spurned, though. Maybe they should hear you beg for pardon, Your Grace. My girls. Here, have a look at them.” he reasoned as the girls stood in rows before him. Arya’s eyes burned red with rage as he introduced them.    
  
“You're all so pretty but that’s all I can say. I’m a married man,” he said as he smiled at his wife before adding,   
  
“What I did was not a slight to you. But out my love for another,” he explained as he kissed his wife’s cheek. It was then a girl stepped out,   
  
“And here she is, Lord Edmure. My daughter Roslin, my most precious little blossom” Lord Frey said as the two met each other's eyes. Arya smiled. She wasn’t a total child. Gods she disliked Lord Frey with every word. Taking him down was not possible. It was times like this she wished to master the Avatar State. 

“My lord is kind,” the Lady Roslin said to Edmure.    
  
“My lady your beautiful.” Edmure took her hand and drew her to her feet.   
  
“But why are you crying?”   
  
“tears of joy my lord,” Roslin said lovingly 

And so with more crude comments, the meeting drew to an end as Team Avatar was shown to their chambers. Quickly finding their way to Arya’s as they sat on the floor to speak.    
  
“That man has no right to hold power over others. He gives me the creeps,” Arya reasoned as Sansa nodded,   
  
“I don’t disagree but this wedding could prevent wars. You need to oversee it,” Sansa reasoned as Ener gave a nodded,   
  
“The last thing we need is House Frey out to kill us,” he said as Gendry laughed,   
  
“Who isn’t out to kill us,” he asked   
  
No one answered.

* * *

Robb sighed as he fell into his bed. His wife at his side with their babe in her arms. Meeting with Lord Bolton had not gone well. The man was not the issue but the words he spoke,   
The ironmen had burned both castle and winter town. Some of his people had been taken to the Dreadfort by, Ramsay who had been accused of grievous crimes. Robb considered pleading with Arya for help. This was not about the game. Ramsay scared him greatly. He was a bad man. If the rumors were true. But as Lord Bolton had said he could fight. That’s what mattered. When everything here was over he’d take Winterfell back and kill Theon. That Robb Stark swore.    
  
But first the wedding.

No One smiled as the group neared the Twins. They’d be there in less than a week. Tracking the new Avatar had taken years. Soon they’d have the chance to grant Arya Stark the gift of death.   
  
In the name of the Many-Faced God.

End Of Chapter Twenty Nine 


	30. The Red Wedding

Chapter Thirty The Red Wedding

  
  
Arya Stark was not happy. She smiled and ate food but hated the tight light blue dress wrapped around her body. She knew with it on bending would be hard. But the feeling of its softness and the way she had to hold it’s hems to walk and could only take dainty steps angered her. She looked at Sansa who was trying to hold a smile as she spoke with a Frey boy.    
  
She could see he was flirting with her. Gendry sat next to her. Dressed like a lord and she could feel his own discomfort. Weasel was petting the direwolves below the table lightly. Arya had been clear she’d leave if the Stark Wolves were not allowed into the wedding. Ener seemed bored. The drums were pounding and outside rain still fell.

Catelyn had been placed between Ser Ryman Frey and Roose Bolton. Arya had to admit she could tell her mother agreed by her face.   
  
This feast sucked.   
  
It had been so long since she had feast she almost missed it.

This was terrible.   
  
It began with a thin leek soup, followed by a salad of green beans, onions, and beets, river pike poached in almond milk, mounds of mashed turnips that were cold before they reached the table.   
  
Many of the Freys were Firebenders. How was it fucking cold? Gendry had asked her. To which Arya had no answer. Poor planning she guessed.

As she watched her uncle and his wife. She would never have guessed by there cute mussiness he had not wanted this. 

Smalljon Umber and Robin Flint sat near Robb, to the other side of Fair Walda and Alyx. Arya watched with a grin as Bran and Rickon moved to her side complaining,   
  
“Don’t worry. We can spar after it’s over just a few hours,” she reasoned. Soon it’d be over and the Starks could play and laugh.

  
Gendry sighed as he looked at her,   
  
“How do you highborn's do this,” he asked as Arya laughed,   
  
“Gendry I’m as bored as you but Rosin was so happy I was here,” she said with a grin. The girl had been shocked she came. But so happy to have the Avatar there. Arya understood it was likely she didn’t think her calls would be answered. 

“Your Grace,” Lord Walder called out to Robb, “the Septon has prayed his prayers, some words have been said, and Lord Edmure’s wrapped my sweetling in a fish cloak, but they are not yet man and wife. A sword needs a sheath, heh , and a wedding needs bedding. What does my sire say? Is it meet that we should bed them?” 

Arya sighed as she nodded to Gendry to cover the ears and eyes of the little girl. Distract her. She knew the girl didn’t want a bedding. Every bone in her body screamed to step in. But Sansa’s glare made her sit still. Mending her ties with House Frey was her reason for being here.

A score or more of Walder Frey’s sons and grandsons began to bang their cups again, shouting, “To bed! To bed!To bed with them! ” Roslin had gone white. 

She looked away.    
  
Ashamed.   
  
Was this the world she was meant to protect.    
  
Gods why had it taken so long for her to be reborn.   
  
She had no much work to do.

Robb raised a hand. “if you think the time is meet, Lord Walder, by all means, let us bed them.”

The men started to sing.    
  
As it started she felt her mother move.   
  
Her head started to hurt a powerful female voice was screaming at her. A blue flash in her head. Words she could not make out. As if the connection was weak and untested. 

It was then she saw her mother back away from the man she chased.    
  
**  
“Arya Run!” **

The music stopped. Her head was spinning as the Frey pulled out daggers and crossbows. She jumped up tearing her dress as she screamed,   
  
  
“It’s a trap!”    
  
  
Sansa was knocking the Frey Boy away and calling Water to her to slice an arrow in half with ice. As Rickon jumped in fear with Weasel as Bran and Ener stepped in front of them as Gendry knocked a man down grabbing a sword.    
  
Horror filled Arya as Northern Lords fell. She heard Robb yell out in pain as a bolt hit his legs. As he reached for water but found none in sight. 

Ser Ryman buried the head of his ax in Dacey’s stomach. By then men were pouring in the other doors as well. She didn’t care who they were. She let out a scream of rage as she slammed her fist forward and fire crashed into men. Burning them. She sent spikes of earth into the heads of men.    
  
In the midst of slaughter, the Lord of the Crossing sat on his carved oaken throne, watching evily.

Arya allowed her eyes to meet his as she looked down at another man. This would not go unpunished.

She saw Catelyn crawl towards a dagger in the side of her eye. 

She could hear the Frey mocking Robb. 

She forced herself forward with fire as a man went to strike her mother. Slamming her fist into his face with force to break his bones. His body fell dead.    
  
She moved in front of her mother as she slammed two bodies between massive chunks of earth. 

Catelyn grabbed a handful of Jinglebell Frey’s long grey hair and dragged him out of his hiding place. “Lord Walder!” she shouted. “LORD WALDER!” 

“Stop, please. Just let us go. You can have the north. Just don’t hurt anyone,” she begged as he laughed,   
  
  
“Do you take me for a fool,” he mocked. 

“On my honor as a Tully,” she told Lord Walder, “on my honor as a Stark, I will trade your boy’s life for ours,” she shouted as Arya’s eyes grew wide as a dagger slammed into her shoulder as Weasel knocked the thrower down with a blast of air. Her face stained with confused tears.

Arya looked to the child and knew in her heart her job. 

A man slashed open her good sister’s chest as one rammed a knife into the belly of Neda. The babe cries dying.    
  
  
The earthbender screamed. 

  
A man in dark armor and a pale pink cloak spotted with blood stepped up to Robb. “Jaime Lannister sends his regards.” He thrust his longsword through Robb’s heart.

  
Arya felt her world stopped. She didn’t care as her mother killed a little boy. She just stood there and all she could do was stare. Bran screamed as another man slashed a sword cutting his head from his body. As it rolled on the ground before her feet. Lady and Greywind stabbed in the hearts as they tackled the killer to the ground. 

A man moved to grab her mother's knife. When Arya grabbed his hand. His bones shattered as she gripped. She turned her glowing white eyes to meet his as her words stopped the world.   
  
No one moved at the power that filled the room,   
  
**“YOU KILLED MY BROTHERS!” **

The voice not hers but that of all her past lives. The man who killed Robb was blown back by a blast of water that came from air. The Avatar raising its arms as the swords of the Frey’s flew from their hands. Ladies throats pulled from their bodies as necklaces joined the swords forming a mass of metal in the shape of a poorly made sword that ran though the monster's chest.    
  
Lord Frey turned to run. As his body froze. Lava was shooting from the ground as the Twins found seven volcanoes formed around House Frey. Lava flooded the Twins. Everyone on either side looked in horror. A Frey girl rushed her in rage as the Avatar tossed her head to the side as earth flew into the girl’s chest. Knocking her back. She allowed fire to shoot herself forward as she flew. She passed two Freys grabbing their heads and allowing fire to burn their faces as life left them. as her white eyes.    
  
A man moved to Rickon as The Avatar whipped around,   
  
**“STAY AWAY FROM HIM,”** She yelled the voices of all the Avatars now coming from her body as a Longsword flew passed her into the man’s head. The volcanoes exploding. Lava reaching the river. Her face stained with tears as Gendry shook off his stock and grabbed Rickon and Weasel.    
  
“We need to get to Tito! Right now!” he screamed as Ener nodded knocking two men down with a blast of fire as he met Lady Stark. Who stared in terror,   
  
“Robb, Bran. No. What is that,” she said as the Avatar allowed the ground to shake. It felt like the world itself was crying as Arya let out a scream and turned her sights to the Lord.    
  
He backed away.   
  
**“DIE” ** **   
**   
Arya turned as air formed around her like a bubble as she flew into the air. As she hovered over the Twins. The metal on the Frey’s body tugged as he was flown into the air.    
  
As he found himself before her she turned burning hands and gripped his arm and with a screamed of rage and sadness filled her eyes. She ripped his arm from his body. Lowering him to the ground and dropping him down as the Twins burned. She looked at him and raised a rock but at the sound of a cry from Rickon she took to the sky.

The Avatar landed in front of Tito with the remaining Starks and Team Avatar. Three men guarding the beast as an injured Nymeria tried to move to fight him. Sansa’s arm was soaked in blood and Rickon’s face was white and pale. Weasel seemed unarmed but her face was shaking with tears. Gendry’s shirt was blood red and his arm at his side broken. Ener’s was covered in blood. The Avatar turned and face the men and let out a beastly screamed,   
  
**“LEAVE OR DIE,”** All The Avatar’s in history ordered in an angry shout. The men ran in horror as the light flashed.    
  
The Team painfully climbed onto the beast. 

Arya fell to the center of the saddle. 

The light was gone as her head crashed into the Saddle. Her shoulder no longer leaking blood. Her body covered in blood and gore. Sansa turned as she sobbed out her words.   
  
“We need to go,”   
  
The erupting Lava filled the Twins as Frey ran out screaming in terror. Boltons and all kinds of others with them.

Sansa sobbed as she pulled Rickon into her chest.    
  
  
House Stark Had Fallen.  
  


Chapter Thirty End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter I've been really worried about. I, of course, set up the Freys hating Arya and House Stark earlier but I'm still worried about what the reactions to this will be. Tho I guess a lot of you likely saw this coming after the last few chapters. House Stark is defeated. Only a little boy and the Avatar and Sansa remain. They have no one to turn to and are entirely on there own. And the Faceless man are on their tail. Something I really wanted to do here was convey the sheer power of the Avatar State. Also yes Arya did use metal bending as Korra was a metalbender meaning in the Avatar State she'd be able to metal bend and in a world where everything is made of steel and Irons. That's a powerful skill. But of course she can only use it in the Avatar State. And yes the voice calling out to Arya was Raava trying to warn her something was about to happen.


	31. The Fall Of House Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially finished Legend Of Arya. While I will be working on one-shots and sequels. I won't be talking much about them until this story is over. I'm thinking about daily updates. Two a day? What would you like? Please let me know. I can really do anything since the story is over.

Chapter Thirty-One The Fall Of House Stark

It was hours later that the bison landed and they swayed into a gave. Sansa used the little water in her waterskin to heal the wounds. Her mother sat on the ground of the cave as she held Rickon. She could tell her mother was being strong. They had to be. She had sobbed the whole way here. Not stopping for a moment. But now they had to regroup.    
  
Ener and Gendry laid Arya on top a pile of blankets. Putting her down gently. She held no real wounds. The Avatar State had started before she could be hurt. As Sansa laid her back to the cave wall. Gendry placed the little airbender girl next to the Avatar as she slept. 

  
Soon she found herself around a fire with Gendry and Ener. Her mother is in the center. Gendry’s arm in a sling made from her dress as she shifted in her tunic. Robb’s tunic.   
  
She felt sick thinking of him.   
  
Catelyn let out a deep breath,   
  
“Sansa what’s wrong with Arya,” she asked slowly her voice dead as Sansa sighed,   
  
“I’m guessing the shock added to the use of the Avatar State made her tired,” she said as the former Lady Of Winterfell nodded,   
  
“Alright good,” she said looking to Ener,   
  
“You,” she started as he nodded,

  
“Ener,”   
  
“Ener can you get food,” she said as he nodded and forced himself up,   
  
“I’m the only one able to move normally. I’ll bring back what I can,” he said lowly as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Be careful,” she said as he nodded in return.   
  
God's her head hurt.   
  
Bran. Little sweet Bran. Was dead.   
  
Lady was dead.   
  
Greywind.   
  
Robb.   
  
She felt sick as she wrapped her arms around her mother and sobbed. She must have stayed like that until Ener returned carrying fish from a nearby river. As they cooked the food Gendry spoke,   
  
“Once Arya is awake we need to get moving,” he said as the former lady nodded,   
  
“We can’t stay in one place,” she said as Sansa nodded and glanced at Arya,   
  
“I’m sure seeing the Avatar State will cause us to be hunted even more,” she said with a sore voice.    
  


Ener spoke,   
  
“We have no money. No, where to go. What’s the plan,” he asked as Sansa sighed,   
  
“The same as always. This doesn’t change the mission,” she said as Gendry nodded looking to Arya.    
  
He knew when she awoke she’d need him and he’d be there. 

* * *

The masked woman stared at the sight from the bushes. She had come as soon as she heard. Told Iroh to fuck off for the first time in her life. It had to be a a lie. She allowed herself to sneak past the Lava and near the camp the Frey’s had set up. They sat around beaten and broken. Shocked hours later by the Avatar’s power.   
  
Good. Arya.    
  
Ned would at least know they paid.   
  
Gods. Ned.   
  
After all, he did. All he gave up.   
  
She allowed this.    
  
She should have seen this coming.    
  
Saved them   
  
Even Lady Stark.   
  
The woman she hated.   
  
She’d have done it for Ned.    
  
For reasons, she’d never know.   
  
He loved her.   
  
Or at least learned to love her.   
  
But if he could care for her loves than she could his.    
  
Even though she abused A-Jon.   
  
She reminded herself.   
  
That was his name.   
  
Another result of her chosen duty. 

It was the sight of Lady’s head atop Bran’s body. Greywind on Robb’s that broke her. She backed away and threw her mask away. Covering her mouth to fight back her scream.    
  
After All, Ned Did For Her.    
  
She let Robb and Bran die.   
  
The Robb and Bran she had been dying to meet for over ten years.   
  
She let him die in King's Landing.   
  
Give up everything for a girl and she watches you die.    
  
She couldn't even help Arya and Sansa.   
  
Not yet.    
  
Arya wasn’t ready. 

But she should have done more.    
  
Stopped this.   
  
They were family after all. So she dropped her mask to the ground and fell to her knees and cried.    
  


Cried for Ned who had taken in her baby boy all those years ago.   
  
Cried for Dany who she left to stuffer.    
  
Cried for Robb and Bran who’d she’d never know   
  


Lyanna Stark sobbed as into her hands at the sight of her dead family.

* * *

Blood flew around the room. Bodies falling. Arya turned and saw her father standing behind her. His eyes wide as his head fell off before her feet.

“Help me”

She felt herself restricted by a tight dress as she stared as Rickon sat before her. Screaming in pain.

His face is burning.

Theon burning him.

Then she sees Robb's body fall. His blood smearing her face. As Bran’s head falls into her hands. 

She screams.

She looks up and sees herself. Her head eyes white as lava hit her body and she burned.    
As she burned the world changed and she saw a quick flash of a black-haired woman with a pretty smile and blue eyes.    
  
The woman smiled at her and mouthed words she couldn’t hear. 

Arya shot up in her bed. Her family and friends staring at her as she yelled. As she saw the cave and the bloody clothes she knew it was real.

Panic, sadness, and terror filled her. Her brothers were dead. The idea made tears form in her eyes as she stood up.

Everyone shouting. The children crying. 

And she ran from the cave.

Gendry stood up his eyes never leaving her small form. 

He felt sick. His heart broke at the sight of her. He hated seeing her in pain. 

So without a thought, he gave chase.

Chapter Thirty-One End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE YOU HAVE IT. THE MASKED WOMAN IS LYANNA STARK!!! I've been sitting on this nugget since chapter one! I've so badly wanted to talk about it but I wanted it to be a surprise. I don't have much else to say here. It's pretty short and setting up the next chapter. Which I think you'll really enjoy.


	32. Avatar’s Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters Today and we start the new story arc. The Faceless Arc.

Chapter Thirty-Two Avatar’s Love

Grey Worm's suggestions did not please Dany. She would not risk unnecessary lives to take Yunkai. She considered blasting the defensive apart. In the years since she discovered her white fire. Her bending and dragon grew stronger. 

“I will not throw away Unsullied lives, Grey Worm. Perhaps we can starve the city out.” She pointed out but Jorah disagreed,   
  
“We’ll starve far before them. Already we’ve had reports of sickness in the camps, fever and brown leg and three cases of the bloody flux. There will be more if we remain. The slaves are weak from the march.” he said as she jumped to their defense,

  
“They are not slaves,” she called out as he glared,   
  
“The point is we can’t out starve them,” he countered as she sighed. 

“Then what do you advise, Ser Jorah?” “You will not like it.” “I would hear it all the same.” “As you wish. I say, let this city be. You cannot free every slave in the world, Khaleesi . Your war is in Westeros.”

Dany glared,   
  
“I have not forgotten but you forget the other issues that lie there,” she said as he sighed,   
  
“Arya Stark,” he offered as Dany nodded,   
  
“If the rumors are true. I don’t think dragons scare such a woman. Nor will some lady with white fire,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“We don’t know her side. Rumor has it she battles all kinds of foes,” he countered before she shook her head,   
  
“The side the Avatar takes is not a matter to discuss. She’s just a little girl right now. We can wait to worry for her,” Dany explained as he nodded. 

“If I let Meereen’s old brick walls defeat me so easily, though, how will I ever take the great castles of Westeros?” she asked as he grinned,   
  


“As Aegon did,”    
  
“If you think the Stark girl will allow that you're a fool,” she said as he glared,   
  
“Do I hear a hint of respect in your tone,”    
  
“If the stories are true she fights for the weak and for just. I’d like to meet such a girl. I’d enjoy a spar with her,” she said as she looked to him,   
  
“Now back to the matter at hand,”

* * *

No One stared at the Twins in terror. Bodies froze in shock. The Avatar did this. Summon Lava and brought the Twins to their knees with sheer power.    
  
“We’ll need to get moving. They must have taken the bison when they ran,” she said as another faceless man rolled his eyes,   
  
“I think this is a fucking mistake,” he reasoned as the girl sighed   
  
“We can take one Avatar. The Waif asked one thing. She’s already angry,” no one reasoned as the man nodded,   
  
“If we fail they’ll send more,”   
  
“Why does the Many-Faced God hate the Avatar,”    
  
“I don’t fucking know” 

* * *

When Arya reached the center of the forest and fell to her knees she could feel the hole inside her. It didn’t feel like hunger. Her head hurt too. Her blood-stained dress covered in wet mud. Why had this happened? She was meant to be the Avatar. The rain was falling. Crashing on her throbbing body.    
  
She looked into the sky as thunder clashed. Tears streaming down her face,   
  
“Korra!,” she was screaming at nothing now.    
  
“Korra help me!” she cried once more but no light flashed. No one showed their face.

She screamed her name once more,   
  
“You said. When I need you I can have you! Well where the fuck are you!” she shouted to the dark sky. Awaiting the call of her Avatar Spirit. A flash of thunder and she’d be here. 

She felt her throat fill with bile,   
  


“Please,” she begged as she heard steps cracking the leaves as she turned and glanced at Gendry as she looked away.

  
  
“Go away Gendry,” she orders as he shook his head with a sad smile,   
  
“I can’t do that,” he said sitting down next to her,   
  
“I don’t want your help. I don’t want anyone’s help!” she shouted as he looked at her with heartbroken eyes,   
  
“I don’t want anyone else getting hurt because of my mistakes,” she shouted in rage 

  
“I always knew I’d have to save the world. But now I know I have to do it alone,” she shouted as he narrowed his eyes lovingly,   
  
“Shut up,” he ordered as her eyes grew wide. He reached his hand on to hers and held her palms in his fingers,   
  
“What the Freys did,” he started looking for words. To express his anger,   
  
“It was horrible. But Arya. You saved us. You saved Me, Sansa. Ener Rickon, Weasel and you're mother. It was you who did that,” he explained slowly as she let loose a sob,   
  
“But I should have saved. Bran. Robb. Neda. Oh, gods Gendry she wasn’t even a month old,” Arya sobbed.    
  
“Arya. None of us had any idea. They broke the guest right. Attacked during a wedding. No one saw it coming,” Gendry explained as she sobbed,   
  
“I’m a terrible Avatar. Korra or Aang would have stopped them” she said as he shook his head,   
  
“You're the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. You can’t blame yourself,” he said as she sobbed,

“How can I not blame myself! I’m the strongest thing alive and I can’t even protect my one-week-old niece!” 

Gendry looked down,   
  
“Arya what could you have done! Blown up the twins. Short of killing all the Frey’s with the Avatar State what could you have done” he shouted as her eyes grew wide. The idea of killing the Frey’s with the Avatar State made her sick.    
  
“Then what do I do,” she asked with tears as he sighed,   
  
“I think… you should keep fighting. They would not want you to give up here. ,” he said as she opened her mouth, 

  
“Let me talk,” he begged his voice as if he was on the verge of tears. He pulled back to stare at her face. God's she was amazing.

“You're a hero,” he said softly as her eyes grew wide    
  
“What,” she asked confused as he smiled his face filled with love and pride,   
  
“You save people. You're brave and even when the odds are impossible. Even when it means your own family may misunderstand. You do what you think is right. You're strong and caring. You're my best friend. So please trust me Arya. It’s not your fault,” he said speaking quickly as if the words came from his heart. Arya could tell they did. She felt her face flush.    
  
Even now.    
  
Gods.    
  


He still cared so much.   
  
“Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me,” he said as her tears stopped,   
  
“You're going to leave. Die just like father, mother, Bran,” she said as he placed his head close to hers,   
  
“Arya I’ll never leave. I don’t care if it means traveling the world fighting every day or living in caves or anything. None of it will be worth anything if I’m not with you,” he said as her eyes grew wide and he spoke his words.    
  
“Because you're amazing and I love you so muc,” he stopped as he pressed his lips to her. Her body froze in shock as he pulled away moments later. Horror on his face,   
  
“I’m so sorry. I got carried and away and next thing I knew we were kissing and it’s confusin” he was cut off as she grabbed his shirt and pulled his head to hers and into a kiss. Pulling away moments later,   
  
“I love you too,” she said as she brought her arms around him the two embraced. He held her as her tears stopped and she wiped them away.

She couldn’t just give up and let Gendry and everyone she loved die.    
  
“I can’t just give up,” she said softly, before smiling sadly,

“You're not in this alone,” he reminded as she nodded   
  
“We will get through this,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“Of course together,” he said as she laughed,   
  
“I’m not going to wear a dress or sew” she said as he grinned,   
  
“Wouldn't have it any other way,” he said as they burst into sad laughter. Arya forming an earth tent around them as she lit a fire on the ground to warm them from the rain.    
  
She lied into his chest as they allowed the sound of the rain to relax.. Bran and Robb were gone. But she still had her family. Rickon, Sansa, Jon. Her mother. Ener, Gendry   
  
She couldn’t just give up. 

* * *

It was the following morning when Sansa stared in shock as Arya and Gendry walked back into camp, hand in hand. Her jaw slacking as Rickon looked up from his fish in confusion. Catelyn gave a disapproving glare as Ener glared hitting her arm,   
  
“One world and I burn you,” he warned as her mouth snapped shut into a forced smile. As the two enter camp, Sansa looked at Arya with a sad smile as she moved to speak.   
  
“Sansa…” Arya groaned as Sansa interrupted her.   
  
“Ener you owe me so much money!” she said some hint of joy returning to her voice as Rickon giggled. Ener glaring at her as he sighed,   
  
“In case you didn’t realize we don’t have money! ” he complained as she sighed,   
  
“I could use a slave,”   
  
“Are you that fucking petty,”   
  
“Don’t bet what you don’t got,” she teased as Gendry glared,   
  
“Sansa what the fuck! Were you betting on us!” he shouted as she grinned,   
  
“Yep,”   
  
“How long,” Arya asked as Sansa smirked,   
  
“Since Kings Landing,” she said as Gendry’s jaw dropped and he turned to glare at Ener,   
  
“I don’t believe this!” he complained as Arya smiled evilly,   
  
“I mean does it matter? You're a great kisser,” she teased tapping his chest,

“Arya Avatar Stark!” Arya had to laugh. Her prim and proper sister looked scandalized. So freaked out she added her title to her name. She was smirking at Sansa now as Gendry blushed,   
  
“I mean if you want me to go into detail. You're my sister I think it’d be a bit strange but I guess I could,” she teased

“You can stop right young ladies!” her mother exclaimed in panic as she looked between them,   
  
“If you want to discuss boys and kissing. Do it away from me!” she shouted as she stormed back into the cave. Rickon grabbed Gendry’s leg,   
  
“Are you going to be my big brother,” he asked as Gendry nearly fell over as Ener burst out laughing. Sansa’s dress fell to the mud as she kneeled over . However, everything seemed to slow as the red-eyed little airbender trotted over to below them.    
  
“You two kissed,” she asked in wide-eyed wondered as she looked between them her lips shaking as Gendry wrapped an arm around her,   
  
“Yes,” he told her softly as she cried,   
  
“Are the bad men gone,” she asked as they nodded and Arya messed her hair,   
  
“I’m proud of you. Weasel. You took down that bad man back there. That was great bending,” Arya said as Weasel nodded,   
  
“They hurt Robb. Robb is pack. Right Mama?” she said as the world stopped. Her lips forming a thin line of fear as Sansa looked in shock. Ener’s eyes hanging from his head. Arya felt her heart stop. She had never known she wanted to hear something so badly till that moment. Seeing the girls tears Arya sat to the ground and hugged her,   
  
“You can call me Mama. If you’d like Weasel,” Arya told her kindly as she looked to her in shock,   
  
“Really,” she asked as Arya nodded and looked to Gendry,   
  
“I’d be honored in fact,” she said as the girl looked at them and Gendry smiled,   
  
“We meant what we said. When this is all over. We’ll take care of you,” he said as she cried throwing herself into his leg,   
  
“Can I call you Papa,” she asked as Gendry smiled with tears in his eyes,   
  
“If you’d like too,” Gendry said as the girl looked at them and hugged them and cried. Arya looked to Weasel and knew everything was going to be alright. 

* * *

Arya was almost shocked by how quickly the next few days passed. She changed into her normal clothes as Sansa found a spare dress that had yet to need a washing on Tito. They had gotten lucky that they had left most of their things on Tito. Simply losing things like money and clothes.

  
She found herself spending her days with Gendry. The two laughing as they played with the little airbender. She kept up her training with Ener but her waterbending was put on hold as Sansa was still hurt from the battle. She didn’t speak to her mother unless necessary. It was clear to Arya her mother didn’t approve of Gendry. 

Sansa was right when they spoke about it. Her mother was not worth speaking to. Not about Gendry. She’d go on about proper matches and her title of lady. As if those things meant anything to anyone but her.    
  
To Catelyn's credit, she pulled her weight. She helped clean clothes. Cook food and kept Rickon busy when Arya didn’t have time to play with him. It wasn’t until a week later that three northern bannerman arrived at their cave. 

Catelyn raised a brow. They were actually Robb’s guards and good men. She knew their names and the names of their wives and even the son and daughters waiting at home,  
  
She called out to the leader of the trio,  
  
“Ken,” she said as Ken limped over and spoke in a rushed voice,  
  
“My Lady I’m so glad you're safe but it’s the Freys,” he started as her eyes grew wide,  
  
“What are you,” she started as another man spoke,  
  
“This is for the Avatar’s ears,” he said as Arya stepped forward her head held high as she slipped her hand from Gendry’s  
  
“What’s happening,” Arya in worry as Ken sighed,  
  
“This Red Wedding,” he said slowly as he tried to force out his words,  
  
“The Frey’s have been Fraying villages. Each village in name of hunting you. They want revenge for all you killed,” Ken explained as Arya’s eyes grew wide. She stood in shock. Then Ken did it. He raised his sword and slash as he made contact with Arya’s shoulder as he was pulled away by Gendry.   
  
Arya looked up in terror as the men stared at her smirking. Their faces changing to match that of a young woman and two men.   
  
“The Many-Faced God has ordered your death Arya Stark,” the woman said as she blasted Arya back with a blast of air. Gendry moved to grab his hammer as Catelyn grabbed Needle and slammed it into the chest of one of the odd men. Arya looked at her mother's fearful face and she turned to the remaining two,  
  
“I’m in no mood for this. Who are you,” she said as she raised the earth to block a blast of air and hopped up. The woman watched in awe as Arya landed in front of Rickon and looked at him with a smirk. The two summoned earth and water to their forms before sending them flying into the man's head. Knocking his neck loose. Sansa grabbed her waterskin and formed cuffs of ice around the woman’s hands as Arya and Ener raised their palms at her.  
  
“Who are you,” Ener yelled as the girl smirked,  
  
“A girl has no name,” she said calmly as Arya grabbed her and slammed her into the wall of the cave. Her eyes burning,  
  
“I don’t want bullshit. Who are you,” she ordered as the woman smirked,  
  
“Perhaps the ones of greater skill were needed. How foolish of us,” she said as she bit down on her tongue and pulled it from her mouth. Blood spraying in Arya’s face as she fell to the ground dead.   
  
The Former Lady Of Winterfell looked to Sansa,  
  
“Dear what just happened. How did they do? With their faces,” she asked in panic as Arya froze. She knelt to the ground and crossed her legs as she placed her fist to one another above her lap. Catelyn watched in wonder as she stood minutes later.  
  
“We need to go to an island northwest of the Paps,” she said as Sansa raised a brow,  
  
“Why,”  
  
Arya took a breath.   
  
  
“I need to speak with a man called Kuruk,” 

End Of Chapter Thirty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry are officially together!!!!! I've been waiting for this chapter for months. This is course named after the soundtracked made when Aang and Katara kissed called Avatar's love. The Faceless men sent after Arya fail horribly but one of her past lives has reached out to her! Something I wanted to do was show how weird it is when the Avatar as Avatar visions while around others.


	33. The Romance And Tragedy Of Avatar Kuruk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING
> 
> This Chapter Contains Spoilers For Rise Of Kyoshi!

Chapter Thirty-Three The Romance And Tragedy Of Avatar Kuruk

As Joffery paced the garden of the Red Keep he fumed. News of the Red Wedding was terrible. The twins were gone. Burned under lava from seven volcanoes. Seven! Who the fuck just creates volcanoes. The King didn’t even know what bending it was. Was it more than one? He knew Lavabending was a form of earthbending. But what he didn’t understand was Seven Fucking Volcanoes! Did she fucking create them. How powerful was the Avatar? It was then he looked to a tree and his eyes grew wide. He saw what looked like a woman holding vines in her hands. She could not have been older than him. She had shoulder-length white hair and soft violet eyes. Her skin was a very light blue as white markings in the shape of what looked like plant vines went down her bare arms. She wore a green sundress as she turned and looked up to him. Her eyes wide,   
  
“Are you a human,” she asked slowly as she gulped in fear and he nodded his head slowly as she smiled massively with a deep breath.   
  
“I’m Sara. A plant spirit. My mother hates me coming here alone. But I’m fifty years old. Older than some Avatars!” she ranted out loud as she jumped back at his stare.   
  
“Oh sorry. You're name,” she asked before grinning,   
  
“I hear this castle belongs King Joffrey,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“Yes it’s mine,” he said in confusion as she smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders.    
  
She was taller than him.    
  
“What's this King stuff about anyway. I’ve never understood it,” she said in confusion as he raised a brow,   
  
“My father was king so when he died I became king,” he explained as if talking to a child. He was too shocked to be angry,   
  
“That’s so not fair. What if someone else wants to be king. Raava’s name. Humans are strange,” she said as he looked in wonder,   
  
“You're not human,” he asked as she giggled,   
  
“No of course not silly. I’m a spirit,” she said as he raised a brow,   
  
“From the spirit world,” he guessed as she nodded,   
  
“With Arya around. Mother says it’s a lot safer to come here. She’ll keep us all safe,” she said as he looked in interested,   
  
“Oh how,” he asked as she grinned,   
  
“The Avatar is the bridge between our worlds. My mother’s friend Hei Bai was actually close to Avatar Aang. One of my teachers is even the great Aye Aye,” she said with a grin as he stared. As if her words meant something to him. She turned a smirked like a devil,   
  
“Hei Bai says he and Avatar battled once! But I don't buy it. Avatar Aang’s my favorite Avatar if you can’t tell. Though Jaffar And Salai were pretty cool!” she said as he could not stop his laugh. She was cute. He had never felt like this before her as she spoke with passion. He had to admit he didn’t want to see her upset. He was enjoying talking to her.

  
“What’s so great about Avatar Aang,” he asked as she looked in mock shock,   
  
“Why everything! He’s a hero. He beat the Fire Lord at twelve and ended the war too. Oh and I adore the story of him and Katara. It’s so romantic,” she gushed about her most beloved Avatar as he laughed,   
  
“We human’s don’t know much about the Avatar so I don’t think I can pick,” he said as she laughed,    
  
“You’d like Kyoshi. She had her own Island!” Sara exclaimed as he blushed at her words.   
  
“Why’d I like that?” he asked as she smirked,   
  
“Cause kings like land,” she asked teasingly as he glared,   
  
“ Just 'cause I’m king doesn’t mean I need my own Island,” he said as he glanced at the sun that was now setting,   
  
“I need to be getting back inside,” he said as her eyes froze sadly,   
  
“Oh,” she said as he felt guilt flood him for reasons he didn’t understand. Why did he care?   
  
“I’ve always wanted to be friends with a human,” she said as his eyes grew wide as he sighed. His face beat red as he looked at her,   
  
“You haven’t seen much of the world right,” he asked as Sara nodded and he looked to her,   
  
“Well meet me here tomorrow at noon. I’ll take you into the city!” he promised as she looked in wide-eyed shock,   
  
“Really I’d loved to,” Sara said as he smiled,   
  
“Good see you then,” he said as she turned to the tree and flipped her hair,   
  
“It’s a date,” she called.   
  
Then she was gone.   
  
“What the fuck’s a date,” 

* * *

Dany watched her dragon chase each other in the terrace garden as she resumed her set. Enjoying the chance to truly practice her bending. She knew of the skills of the usurper’s house. The move invented by King Robert. She’d have to be careful. As she practiced in her garden Dany sometimes felt like a god. She wondered if the Avatar felt like this. Did Arya Stark feel drunk with power? Was the Avatar so lonely? Missandei soon arrived and served her breakfast. 

She looked to Missandei who had often spoken of her home and took a breath,   
  
“I am going to take you home one day, Missandei,” Dany promised as she grabbed her clothes and started to dress. As she wondered if she looked like a queen.

No one called her Daenerys the Conqueror. Not yet. Perhaps they would when she took Westeros. Aegon the Conqueror had won Westeros with three dragons, but she had taken Meereen with a woodcock. If a war galley could ram another ship, why not a gate? That’s what Dany asked herself when she gave the order to slam the ships into the gates. Leading the attack herself. Standing at the front of a ship blasting white fire forward. The men who had not wanted to follow a woman blown away by her power. When the last resistance had been crushed by the Unsullied and the sack had run its course, Dany entered her city.    
  
Dead bodies piled higher than the sky. Cheering slaves calling her mother. She asked for there leaders and got what she asked for. One hundred and sixty-three of them.

She had them nailed to wooden posts and burned each of them alive with her white fire and as they cried in pain she told herself 

_ “I did it for the children” _

She had decreed that murderers were to be hanged, that looters were to lose a hand, and rapists their manhood. She wanted to make a change to do what was just and right. 

Harsh justice is still justice after all. 

She reached into the small pocket of her dress that carried the Lotus Tile and wondered once more who it had been.    
  
What did a dragon need with such a thing?

* * *

Lyanna found herself home. In her room in Iroh’s house staring at her greatest gift. A gift from Iroh one year after she faked her death. A lovely picture taken with the last remaining camera at the time. It didn’t exist anymore, no technology from Korea’s time did. 

A picture of Jon Snow. Aegon. 

She felt sick at the idea of him learning Robb and Bran had passed. When she saw him north of the wall she could see his love for Arya and Sansa. His kindness. Gods Ned had raised him well.    
  
“Rhaegar did you regret saying yes,” she asked the wind as she sighed. Placing the picture down as she exited the room and grinned at Iroh at the sight of his hot cup of tea.   
  
“Do you ever stop drinking,” she teased her master as she laughed,   
  
“Stop drinking tea. How could you? My own student say something so black heartedly evil,” he asked as Lyanna smiled at him,   
  
“Why us Iroh,” she asked as Iroh smiled,   
  
“Lyanna you have the heart the White Lotus needs. I had no idea that the Avatar would return and I can’t return to the human world anymore. I could not lead another fight with the Night King as I did the first time,” he said as she sighed,   
  
“I know master but what is he after,” she asked as Iroh sighed,   
  
“The same thing as last time. The thing he used to destroy the world,” Iroh explained As Jinora joined them,   
  
“We are lucky they aren’t as easy to find anymore,” she said as the Stark nodded,   
  
“Of course. But one is in Winterfell,” she said carefully as Iroh nodded,   
  
“Hidden inside a heart tree,”   
  
Jinora sighed,   
  
“Korra was family to me. But she was wrong. The world wasn’t ready. It started with Spirit cannons and guns. Laser Swords and Spirits being taken apart. Neither side was ready. Now we can only hope Arya can fix Korra’s mistake,” she said as Iroh nodded,   
  
“In the end. The greatest thing she ever did was what killed the world,” 

* * *

Already being pretty close to the area and with a much smaller group, it took the Team less than a week to reach the small unnamed island. As the others set up camp Arya made her way to a cliffside. The sun met her gaze as she looked into the sky and knelt to the ground and crossed her legs as she placed her fist to one another above her lap. She closed her eyes and opened them to find herself dressed the same as last time. Braided hair. A pretty grey dress. The outfit she wore on her last night in Winterfell. 

* * *

A man sat atop a Buffalo yak smiling at her. ,   
  
“Good evening Arya. I am Avatar Kuruk,” he greeted as she nodded and hopped on the creature with him. Smiling,   
  
“Why did you want to speak with me Avatar Kuruk,” she asked as he gave a sad frown,   
  
“The ones who attacked you are called Faceless Man. The Faceless Men are a guild of  assassins based in the  Free City of  Braavos , though their members range far and wide across both  Essos and  Westeros . The Faceless Men possess the ability to physically change their faces, shapeshifting so that they appear as an entirely new person. Their headquarters are located in the House of Black and White. They consider themselves servants of the Many-Faced God, a god of death who is unknowingly worshiped by all religions in the world, in the form of one god or another. But do you recall Avatar Aang’s wise words,” he asked as she nodded,   
  
“There are no gods only spirits,” Arya said slowly as he nodded,   
  
“They are being tricked by an evil spirit named Koh The Face Stealer. I’m sure Koh himself sent them after you,” he said    
  
“Why? What did I do to Koh,” she asked as he shook his head,   
  
“Not you. But Myself and Avatar Aang,” he explained before sighing,   
  
“To understand Koh’s drive you must understand what happened between him and me,” he explained as the world flashed blue. 

Soon she found herself floating over the snow as she saw a young Kuruk flirt with a girl likely years older than him. It was like out of Sansa’s songs.

“I was born at the Northern Water Tribe. As per tradition. When I was eighteen years old I learned I was the Avatar and began my quest to master the elements,” he said as she saw a blue flash and saw girls throwing themselves at him as he showed his muscles.   
  
  
“Who’s your hero” he had flirted with them. 

“I wasn’t into the idea,” he said as he sighed,   
  
“The Avatar before did so well. The world was still at peace. Even then” he said before smiling as they moved to the Earth Kingdom.   
  
“There I mate my first mentor and one of my closest friends.  Jianzhu my earthbending teacher. I took to earth like a fish in the water. I was good at it” 

Then they were hovering in the air.

“Even now there was nothing to do. The power of the Avatar was unneeded. But I always loved the girls,” he said as she watched him flirt with more nuns as his master. A kind man named Kelsang sighed with a laugh and handed him a glider before throwing him into the sky. 

She could hear the girls giggle before finding herself in the Fire Nation. Him at her side as they watched him and Hei-Ran blasted fire at each other.    
  
“Hei-Ran was amazing to me. I loved her like family. Though I didn’t understand that at the time. She glared daggers when I tried to impress girls with winning a fire duel,” he explained as they cut to him alone in a field. His eyes glowed as he used the Avatar State and called his four elements.   
  
“It took seven long years. But soon I returned home a Fully Realized Avatar,” he explained as they cut back to the Northern Water Tribe. “I spent most of my days searching both the physical and Spirit World for worthy opponents to challenge in bending contests, usually for no reason other than entertainment and pleasure. I loved showing up. To pretty girls,” he said as Arya rolled her eyes,   
  
“Gods I used to be a creep,” she said as he showed his ‘fire skills’ to a girl to show off how hot he was. He laughed even now at the joke. 

She watched as Kuruk airbent tornadoes filled with lotus flowers for young Air Nomad nuns and would challenge random Fire Nation citizens to Agni Kais as i a joke and engaged in boulder-lifting contests with earthbenders.

He was strong. An Avatar. To her, it felt like cheating. She watched as he slept with girls. Dated them. Several of them. Breaking the hearts of each one. Even cheating at one point.    
  
  
“I was a go with the flow type Avatar” he would tell her. 

She could tell as he was late to feasts. Or dressed like a slob in front of world leaders. Times she would gladly wear a dress. Times no risks could be taken. 

He was however extremely serious about Pai Sho.   
  
“The things I thought mattered. Arya is it not shocking?” he said sadly as she nodded.

* * *

Sansa Stark watched in wonder as Arya stood from where she sat and brought her hands to her pants. As he pulled them down and grabbed her underwear. Her mother covered Rickon’s eyes as Gendry and Ener stared. Earning them slaps from the waterbender before Rickon spoke,   
  
“can you piss in there,”   
  
Sansa looked at her brother,   
  
“No Rick. I don’t think you can,”

* * *

Arya watched as, after several adventures, Kuruk's group began to drift apart. The Avatar resumed his travels alone but after a few months unexpectedly turned up at Kelsang's home. To Arya’s horror, Kuruk had written a love poem for Hei-Ran, and intended to confess his feelings to her. She had just gotten married! Realizing that Kuruk's rash plan potentially threatened Hei-Ran's newly found happiness, Kelsang forced the Avatar to destroy the love poem. Just as Kelsang had expected at the time, Kuruk's feelings for Hei-Ran were indeed rather short-lived and quickly faded away. 

Never having even the slightest thought of settling down, Kuruk carried on with his casual way of life until the day he met his true love. 

Then he met her.    
  
The woman Arya had seen once in her dream.   
  


Ummi.   
  
The way he kissed her was not like before. Not out of pleasure but love. 

Arya smiled as he spent months slaving away at a necklace for the girl as the Former Avatar turned to her,   
  
“In our culture, a man would give a woman a betrothal necklace he made himself,” he explained and she could hear the pain in his voice as she watched them eat dinner and go on dates, discuss kids.   
  
She watched him ask for her hand in marriage.   
  
Her happy shout of yes. 

The two designated their marriage to be at the Spirit Oasis.

She watched the young Avatar.

As they approached the altar on the night of their wedding.

Ummi was pulled into the water. She looked in horror,   
  
“Koh took her from me. To punish me for my past arrogance,” he said as she held her hand to her mouth. She didn’t understand why it upset her so much to watch this happen.    
  
“Every year I went to the Spirit World to try to bring her back but it was too late,” he said as Arya looked in horror as the pieces clicked,   
  
“Oh god no,” she gasped,   
  
“Koh had already taken her face,” he said as he looked to Arya,   
  
“Koh is the son of another spirit. The Mother of Faces,” he said,   
  
“Koh never forgave me and during Avatar Aang's era he started acting up,” he reasoned as he sighed,   
  
“Aang battled him and banned him from returning to the human world. With the Avatar gone. He returned with his mother and they started the Faceless men. Giving powers to humans. He’s allowing humans to have powers they don’t truly understand. The Faceless Me aren’t wearing real faces. Just copies. Koh takes the real ones,” he explained as she sighed,   
  
“But why would he,” she started as he narrowed his eyes,   
  
“Each face he takes makes him stronger,” he said as he met Arya’s gaze and she found herself pulled back,   
  
“Arya. Aang never took one life during his time as Avatar. Now is not the time for that. Koh is getting stronger. You must go to the House Of Black And White and kill Koh The Face Stealer,” he explained as Arya’s eyes grew wide. She thought of the good men and women these faceless men had killed and gave a nod,   
  
“I’ll handle it,” she said as the man nodded.

* * *

When Arya opened her eyes and found herself signing she looked as the other stared and she walked over. Gendry in front of her right away,   
  
“How did it go,” he asked gently as she sighed looking to her Team,   
  
“I know who the guys who attacked us are,” she said Ener raised a brow,   
  
“Really who,” he asked as she sighed,   
  
“A followers of the many-faced god called Faceless men,” she said before taking a breath,   
  
“Only is a scam. There is no god. Only a spirit named Koh,” Arya said as she narrowed her eyes,   
  
“He gives his followers the power to steal faces. For each face, they steal the strong he gets. He hates the Avatar for past conflicts,” she said as the former Lady Of Winterfell glared,   
  
“What does that,” she asked rudely as Arya bit her lip. Gendry was fighting the urge to comment on her rudeness when the Avatar spoke,   
  
“Avatar Kurku was kind of a dick. Koh punished him by stealing the face of his wife. Then many Avatars later. Avatar Aang banned him from the human world when he started stealing faces. He’s worried I’ll stop him,” she said with a smirk, “to be fair that’s the plan,” she said as Catelyn glared,   
  
“Where are they,” she asked as Arya sighed,   
  
“Braavos,” she said sadly as Rickon looked in fear,   
  
“I don’t want to leave,” he said sternly as she smiled and Sansa nodded,   
  
“That's fine neither of you are coming,” she said as Catelyn glared at them,   
  
“Excuse me,” she exclaimed as Sansa rolled her eyes,   
  
“No offense mother but you aren’t cut out for this kind of trip. Plus It’s not safe for Rickon,” she said as she glared,   
  
“Then what should I do,” she asked in anger as Sansa sighed,   
  
“I’d seek out a safe place to hide,” she said as Catelyn glared at her daughters,   
  
“Forever. I think not,” she said as Arya shook her head,   
  
“No, until I master the elements. Until I can protect you,” she orders softly as her mother looked at her in disgust but gave a stern nodded,   
  
“And you're waterbending,” she asked sarcastically as Arya glared,   
  
“I’ll do it! Even if it takes me the rest of my life I will bend water,” she orders as the woman nodded not wanting to fight with Arya in front of Rickon. She looked to Catelyn and sighed as Ener spoke,   
  
“We should drop them off on the mainland before we head out,” he said as Catelyn shook her head,   
  
“No that doesn’t make sense. We will be fine,” she said weakly as Arya nodded,   
  
“Koh will know his first wave failed. They’ll come faster now,” she said as Gendry gripped her hand with a smile,   
  
“So we should leave,” he said as Arya nodded and she and Sansa walked off to say goodbye to their brother. Ener reading Tito. Leaving him alone with Catelyn.    
  
“You're a lowborn bastard,” she snarled as he nodded his head his teeth grit,   
  
“I am,” he replied as Catelyn glared at him with rage,   
  
“You dishonor my daughter,” she snapped as he glared. How dare she.   
  
“Lady Catelyn. I know what you're trying to do. Make me feel all sad so I leave Arya. That won’t ever happen. We are happy. I love her. I’d like to marry her one day if she’d have me,” he said lowly as she stared in shock,   
  
“And if you keep being such a bitch to her. I’m going to clock you,” he warned as he stormed away in a proud huff.

Catelyn Stark didn’t know what to say as she walked over to the bison. She wanted to scream as Arya made Rickon cry as they pulled apart they're hug. Her direwolf on the top of the bison as they load up their gear. She was glad to find Sansa in her arms,   
  
“Sansa please this is not prop,” she tried to reason as Sansa glared,   
  
“Sorry mother but my father taught me to stand with my family,” she said sternly as she pulled away and swung herself up the bison. Weasel rushing up to her with a hardened piece of mud in her hands. It looked like a flower.   
  
“I made this for you. Since we are a pack,” she giggled as she met Arya’s glare. The look promised a storm of rage if she was unkind. They were leaving anyway. Plus Rickon liked the girl.   
  
“Thank you, sweetling,” she forced out a smile as the girl airbent herself up to the bison and the team took to the sky.    


Catelyn took Rickon’s hand as they began their trip to find a nearby village to get passage back to the North. 

* * *

It was hard to believe she was one and four. Arya told herself it didn’t matter but sometimes it was shocking that it had been four years since the death of her father. She was eleven then of course.    
  
Weasel was five. Well, they assumed she was it. They didn’t know when she was born but they guessed she was two when they met. 

The trip to Braavos took almost five months. It was long and tiring. Flying over mostly sea. Tito had to rest in the water that was getting cold. The signs of winter were starting to form. Currently, she rested with Gendry at the top of Tito. The blue sky above them welcomed as the sun shined. 

They neared the ground as they landed with a crash behind some buildings as they made their way off the bison’s head. Ener jumping in joy at being on the ground after so long on the bison. 

Sansa smiled as he held the hems of her light yellow dress. Arya loved Gendry and Ener. But she had to say changing on Tito was a pain in the ass. The girls had no privacy. Being able to change away from Gendry and Ener was nice. Not having to piss with them right their or strip and do it in the water as they landed Tito was great. Nymeria had her side as she saw Ener looking at her. 

“We need to gather information find out where the House Of Black And White is” he said as she nodded and looked to the young airbender,   
  
“You got that. Stay with Sansa and help her out alright,”   
  
“Sir yes sir,” she chanted as she joined Sansa wildly and the team laughed. 

End Of Chapter Thirty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of set up in this chapter! The Faceless men plot is finally paying off! Major stuff the next few chapters so look forward to more later this week. Most of the stuff about Avatar Kuruk was taken from Avatar Rise Of Kyoshi and the Escape From The Spirit World video game. 
> 
> The who's your hero line is a strange joke but it's taken from that old Cartoon Network show. Ben 10. The Koh and Aang stuff is me trying to explain why Korra never met him. Gendry telling off Lady Stark is just my way of making it clear I'm not doing that plotline. They are happy.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	34. Maiden Fair Love Is A Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters today!

Chapter Thirty Four Maiden Fair Love Is A Dare

Arya Stark’s face was red with embarrassment as Gendry led her into the restaurant.    
They had been asking around for hours. House Of Black And White. Faceless men. No one answered. They knew but they wouldn’t talk. After Arya tried to attack a young man Gendry had pulled her aside into a restaurant,   
  
“We haven’t had the chance to eat together just us. Since we started doing,” he blushed as he looked away,   
  
“This,” Arya offered as he nodded and she laughed,   
  
“Gendry. I don’t care about things like this. I’d rath,” she was cut off by his sigh 

  
“Bullshit. It’s been months since we had a good meal. Plus you’ve got a fight ahead of you,” he said with worry as she smiled,   
  
“I’ll be fine,” she said as they sat at the table and ordered water. Both chose to order warm soups. Having been eating almost entirely fish since the beginning of their trip here.    
  
“It’s pretty impressive. I’ve never seen such a place in my life,” he said as he grinned at Arya,   
  
“I like their stance on slavery,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“All the gods they worship to think it’s all assholes playing jokes,” he said as she leaned back,   
  
“From what I saw with Avatar Kuruk. Koh was always a dick. But all these other spirits. I don’t know who half of them are. Though I have a feeling the red god has something to do with the sun,” she offered as he nodded,   
  
“Makes sense. The Red Woman used flames in her spell. Firebenders get their power from the sun,” Gendry reasoned as she gave a nod before she heard a man yell,   
  
“She burned them. In Yunkai! Freed the slaves. Bitch has dragons,” a man yelled drunkenly as Arya’s turned her head in shock. The Dragons were gone and they didn’t exist. The original firebenders had been lost during the last war.    
  
She stood as she finished her soup and walked to the man. Her gaze filled with soft wonder,   
  
“Dragons?” she asked as he looked to her and Gendry and nodded,   
  
“Daenerys Targaryen has them,” he explained as Arya’s eyes grew wide in shock. Daenerys Targaryen lived. The thought was a shock but brought her joy. The girl had nothing wrong.    
  
“She freed the slaves,” Gendry asked as the drunk nodded,   
  
“Ye. They call her the Breaker Of Chains,” he said as Arya smirked,   
  
“Good. one less thing to stress about,” she said as they tossed coins to table and exited the door. The drunk man turned to the bartender,   
  
“I don’t want to freak you out,” he said with a breath but,    
  
“But that girl was weird,” he said before his eyes shot open,   
  
“Nobody react to what I’m about to tell but I think that boy might be the Avatar! I knew I’d seen her before. She’s Arya Stark's buddy,” he yelled as the room grew quiet. A man placed a hand on his shoulder,   
  
“Buddy. The Avatar’s Arya and Arya’s a gir. It’s a girls name,”   
  
“But,”   
  
“She’s not even here. That’d be shit if she was though. I’d kill to fuck her. I hear she’s like a god in a fight. Imagine in the sheets,” 

* * *

Joffery’s hood covered his face as he led Sara into the Street of Looms. Tailors in their shops as they walked. Trash and lowborn's filling the streets. His mother was shocked at his desire to walk the city alone. However, he had sent his guards away and met with Sara outside the castle as they planned. 

He could see her wide eyes filled with sparks fading as she held her cloak over her head. Trying to hide her skin.    
  
He glanced at a little boy who slammed into his leg nearly knocking him down as he turned to speak. How dare he lay a hand on him. But he was stopped by the boys shouting as he knelt down next to a sickly woman. Handing her a fresh apple that she weakly took. The boy was crying,   
  
“You’ll be better now,” he said joyfully as she smiled sadly at her son.    
  
He turned and his eyes grew wide as Sara was glaring at him,   
  
“Why is she on the street! She’s sick,” she asked sternly as he looked into her eyes,   
  
“She’s a lowborn. If she wants a home, she should work harder? It’s not my problem if she dies out here with her kid,” he said simply as she glared,   
  
“That’s not right,” she said as she turned on her heels and walked over to the woman. Reaching out her hand that now contained a strange herb. He caught a hint of her silver hair and was frozen.    
  
It was an odd feeling. She wasn’t human and he couldn’t make her do anything. She could leave whenever she wanted. The idea made him sad even though he only just met her. 

“This herb may help,” she said softly as the woman smiled,   
  
“Thank you so much! How can I repay you,” she asked as Sara grinned,   
  
“By being there for the little one,” she said softly as she turned and walked back to Joffrey,   
  
“I don’t need to see more,” she said in cold anger as his eyes grew wide. Why was she upset.   
  
“What? Why I thought!” he tried to say as she glared,   
  
“These people are being treated terribly and you just let it happen!” Sara yelled in anger as he felt rage fill him. Was she really blaming him,   
  
“What’s that got do with me!” he said in anger as Sara huffed,   
  
“I don’t even! Why would I explain that to you!” she shouted as he glared,   
  
“Stop being so angry!”   
  
“I thought you had more honor than this!” she cried as he stood,   
  
“Honor?” he asked as she glared,   
  
“I’m going home. I can’t be around you right now,” she said as panic filled him. He needed more time to be around her,   
  
“No please. I’m sorry!” he started as she glared,   
  
“For what,” Sara asked as he smiled,   
  
“For yelling at you,”   
  
Sara looked at him with anger,   
  
“If you don’t get it. Don’t say you're sorry. You big jerk,” she said storming off as he made his way to follow her and sighed as she vanished. 

He would be getting married soon.    
  
And he would not be able to get to know Sara more.   
  
That made him sick.

But still what had he done!   
  
He turned and looked to the sickly woman for answers and his eyes grew wide. She held her son in her arms as they laid on the ground. Playing out a fight as if it were a battle. The two laughed. She was sick and on the street and dirty and yet they seemed as happier than his family. But still what did that have to do with anything. 

He couldn’t ask his mother.   
  
Oh no.

He would have to ask Myrcella.

* * *

Sansa walked down the streets with the little airbender at her side. The little girl looked up in wonder as a woman fell to the ground. Sansa froze. Her eyes narrowing at the sight of the man. 

The woman held a glider with air flying off the end like a dagger as the man held a mere sword.

He was a small bald man with a beak of a nose. His sword thin. He turned as he knocked the woman back with a sword of air and let his eyes meet Sansa’s. He smiled as he spoke,   
  
“Sansa. Daughter Of Ned. First Sword of Braavos. Syrio Forel at your service,” he greeted as she nodded her head slowly and he looked around,   
  
“Tell me. What is a follower of the Avatar doing in Braavos,” he asked as Sansa glared. How did he know so much of them?   
  
“I’ve never seen anyone fight like that,” she expressed as Weasel glared,   
  
“It’s fast and quick,” she reasoned smartly as Sansa nodded,   
  
“It’s called Water Dancing. I know ironic for an airbender” he said as Sansa gave a nodded and glanced around,   
  
“So,” he asked as Weasel sighed,   
  
“Where’s the House Of White And Black,” she asked with a fake stern voice as the man looked confused as Sansa sighed,   
  
“Black and White,” she explained as he looked wide eyed,   
  
“Stay away from them,” he said quickly as she narrowed her eyes,   
  
“We can’t let them keep doing this,” she said with a raised brow before she felt something change in the man’s eyes. He raised his eyes and narrowed them,   
  
“I know better than most. Stay away,” he said,

  
“What are you saying,” Sansa asked as Syrio sighed,   
  
“Just stay away please,” he pleaded as she shook her head,   
  
“Sorry Syrio but no can do,” Sansa said slowly as he sighed and turned,   
  
“Just be careful,” he said as he turned and she saw a lotus on the back of his shirt.

* * *

As Ener Storm walked near the Titan's Daughter he looked around before walking up a young woman,   
  
“Hello, My Lady. do you happen to know where the House Of Black And White is,” he asked as her eyes grew wide.    
  
“I don’t know. Please I’m sorry I have to go,” she panicked as he saw water gripped her wrist,   
  
“Whore. If you can’t get the coin. You’ll pay us with your body,” a man ordered coldly as Ener narrowed his eyes,   
  
“Leave her alone,” he ordered as the mugger glared back,   
  
“Who the fuck are you? Scarface,” he mocked as he pointed to his scar. Ener glare as he summoned daggers of fire,   
  
“I’m the Avatar’s Firebending Master,” he shouted as he rushed forward. The waterbending rushed forward. Going in for a punched coated in hard ice as Ener smirked and forced fire out of his palm. The ice was blasted apart as Ener went in with a flaming spin kick that the man avoided. As the waterbender jumped back Ener smirked and took a deep breath. The fire roared from his mouth as it lit the man afire and he screamed in pain. He turned to the girl and helped her up,   
  
“Are you hurt,” he asked but was shocked by her glare,   
  
“You said you work with the Avatar,” she asked quickly as he nodded,   
  
“Listen. I’m not allowed to say this. Not unless you say these magic words or some crap but listen. It’s on a small island in the lagoon of Braavos. There are boats that take you there,” she said as he moved to open his mouth,   
  
“You never saw me! understood,” she said as he nodded and she rushed away. Ener blinked in confusion as he stared at the woman and shook his head. Rushing to meet with the others at their meeting point.

* * *

Sallan Harten felt his lips curl into a grin at the map before him. One of his men had brought him the map containing the information he craved. He looked to his hand and smiled,   
  
“Dae,” he asked her as she looked at him darkly,   
  
“Sallan. I understand you hate the Targaryens. But this may not be the ans,” she started as he screamed. Grabbing his sword,   
  
“You know what happened to my Last Hand,” he asked as she shook her head   
  
“I cut off his head for such words. Those Targaryen firebenders took my family from me,” he said lowly as he smirked,   
  
“We are going to bend the Dragon girl to her knees with our Hostage,” he said in joy as she glared,   
  
“My Lord. Please reconsider. This plan is madness,” she begged with tears in her eyes as he raised his hand. A sword flew into her chest as her body dropped dead and he looked to his guard,   
  
“Clean up this mess,” he ordered as the man nodded.

* * *

The Team soon stood before the House Of Black And White. Having headed right to the temple when they had heard. All confused by Sansa’s story.   
  
“We need to be careful. That man seemed to be worried about us,” Gendry said glancing at Sansa as Weasel held Little Needle and air formed around it. Like a little fighter. Sansa, Ener with fire and water. Arya took a breath at the sight as they reached the tops.    
  
She saw a set of carved wooden doors twelve feet high. She pushed upon both doors at once with the flat of her gloved hands, but neither one would budge. Arya glared as she took a breath and held in her breath. Summoning her might in her chest as she pressed her feet into the dirt throwing her fingers forward.    
  
A massive pointing pillar of earth flew into the door. Breaking it’s door down as she took a breath. The door flew open. Servants stopped and stared.    
  
The Avatar narrowed her eyes as Sansa smirked,   
  
“So you guys up for a chat,” she teased as they looked in fear. 

* * *

Koh looked at his mother. Terror filling him. He knew she was there. Arya Stark.   
  
“Time for our fated meeting Arya Stark” 

  
End Of Chapter Thirty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joffery is such an asshole and was so poorly raised he can't figure out why Sara's upset. Syrio is part of the order!!! Arya and Gendry go on a small 'date' and Team Avatar arrives at the House Of Black and White.


	35. The House Of Black And White

Chapter Thirty-Five The House Of Black And White

A few candles burned along the walls but gave so little light that Ener lit a fire as they entered the room. The full moon was beginning to set outside. Arya looked at a servant girl. Who was weeping. She saw Sansa moved forward to help the girl as she spoke sternly,   
  
“My name is Arya. Master Of All Four Elements and I’d like to speak to the person in charge,” she asked as Gendry gripped his hammer as Weasel stared fearfully before looking to him and taking a breath. Filling her lips with a smirk.

  
  


The girl pointed down the hall and Arya led the team forward. Arya walked slowly as she tried to quiet her steps. Earthbenders were not known for being quiet. They walked between rows of long stone benches. 

Arya felt the stone earth. Rough but her earth. She allowed a smirk at the idea of having both earth and fire with her. 

They passed some girls who whispered.   
  
“Is that the-”   
  
Ener matched her pace with Sansa on her right.    
  
“We need to be careful,” Arya said as she nodded.

In the center of the temple they found the water Arya had heard; a pool with water black as ink and lit by dim red candles. Before them a man. He had shiny long, straight hair streaming down across his shoulders, colored white on one side and red on the other. His body slender. Next to him a pale little girl with a bony face and large dark eyes.

Arya moved forward,   
  
“I am the Avatar and I’m here to talk,” she started as Gendry nodded,   
  
“You're all being tricked,” he warned as the man raised a brow,   
  
“How is a man tricked,” the man asked as Sansa glared,   
  
“Can’t we have a name,” she ordered as the man smiled,   
  
“Call a man Jaqen H'ghar,”   
  
“Call a girl. Waif,” the girl said as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Your god sent you after the Avatar,” she said as the man gripped a dagger.    
  
“A man will leave today with her head on a spike,” he smirked as he raised his back.    
  
“Your god is nothing more than a spirit,” Ener shouted in anger as the Waif smiled slyly,   
  
“Why would we trust your words,” she asked slowly as Arya felt a pull passed them. She glared behind Jaqen H'ghar as she held out her palm.    
  
“Come out now,” Arya started as light filled the room and a monster stood before Jaqen H'ghar and the waif. An enormous centipede-like creature. With the face of a pretty girl. With blue eyes.    
  
Umi.   
  
Arya knew her to be the wife of her past life. Koh looked at his faceless men.   
  
“Kill them. Now. The Avatar and her team can not leave here alive or all that are no one will die,” Koh reasoned as Jaqen and the Waif turned facing the Team.    
  
Arya looked forward as she met Koh’s monster-like face.    
  
“Koh. Your battle is with me,” she said as Koh’s face smiled and a vine shot out at her. Swinging at her leg. As she backflipped backwards out of the way of the vine.    
  
She shot her hand out with a shout as fire flew out of her fist at Koh. It sped passed the men at Koh’s head as a vine soured up and blocked the blast. It was then the waif rushed forward. Weasel moved forward. Spinning her right hand widely sending out crazed blasts of air. 

“Enery! Let’s fight this guy,” she said as Gendry turned in horror as he looked in fear,   
  
“Weasel! No stay back,” he shouted as she hopped out of the way,   
  
“Ener and I can win!... Papa,” she shouted in excitement as his eyes grew wide. The girl hopped up as she spun around and held her butt at the Waif. The room stopped.    
  
She farted.   
  
The fart blasted into the Waif as she flew into a nearby wall.   
  
“Did I just get farbent by a five-year-old?” Waif asked no one but herself as Ener smiled as he grinned down at the kid,   
  
“You're getting really good. I guess you're a full part of this Team now huh Weasel,” he said with a raised a palm as she looked to her mother and in all but blood and said,   
  
“Go kick butt Avatar,” she said happily as the Avatar nodded back.    
  
Sansa looked to Jaqen and faced him. Sansa’s lips a thin line as they matched paces looking to the pond. As there feets matched paces. Sansa charge forward calling water to her arms as she charged her foe. 

* * *

Ener smiled as he avoided a blast of fire from the Waif. She was young. Around Arya’s age. However, unlike Arya she lacked proper training in firebending. Weasel yelled out,   
  
“Begone jerk!” she yelled as she swung Little Needle at her foe. Slamming air in her general area. As Waif was blasted back and Ener jumped forward with two whips of fire. Each whip smacking the Waif as she let out a cry of pain. She pulled a staff off a nearby wall as she lit the ends with fire and she rushed forward. As she rushed at Weasel Ener’s eyes grew wide as the girl flew back with a massive jump. It was then he smiled as he rolled to the side let out a blast of fire.    
  
The fire made contact with her back as he summoned the flames from her staff and turned to blast them to a nearby wall as she turned to attack once more. However as she moved the Airbender in training gather air around her fist as she flew forward,   
  
“Get away from my Mama’s teacher!” she shouted as her fist slammed into the Waif’s face with might forces of winds as Ener’s jaw slacked. He looked to the girl as she held her knees,   
  
“You're one powerful little bender,”   
  
Weasel gave a sheepish grin. 

* * *

Arya felt vines wrapped around her waist as she turned to see the same had happened to Gendry as Koh threw them forward with such force they flew out the front doors of the House Of Black And White. Slithering after them like a snake.    
  
Arya spun around in the air with the force of fire as she looked blasted herself at Gendry wrapping him in her small arms. She held him up as she braced herself and crashed her feet into the ground as they landed out in a field. Her feet bleeding from the force of the impact as she grit her teeth in pain. 

She put Gendry down and he smiled,   
  
“Thanks, love,” he said as he picked up his nearby Warhammer.    
  
“My pleasure. Gen,” she said quickly as he smiled back as they turned to face Koh who was standing before the. Umi’s face looking at Gendry,   
  
“I know. I think I’ll take your little boyfriend. Yes, a boyfriend and wife. Perhaps stealing your lovers can be my new hobby,” he mocked darkly as Arya took a breath and allowed Needle to be coated in fire.   
  
“You're not touching him,” she said as he grinned in the face of her past love.    
  
“Just like you said you’d get Umi back,” he repeated to her as her eyes flared darkly,   
  
“You're really an asshole you know that,” she said as they readied for the battle with the Face Stealer.

* * *

Sansa Stark was shocked as she felt the power from the full moon fill her body. Jaqen was something otherworldly. His waterbending was great in ways she could not put into words. His movements are unreadable.   
  
Sansa summoned the water from below her feet around her as she formed a ball of water. She stretched her arms forward with a smirk. Sending out dozens of water bullets.   
  
Jaqen smirked as he moved with a sway avoiding the bullets as he ducked and swept his leg forward. Sending water flying as Sansa’s feet.    
  
As the large wave flew at her feet. Sansa looked to the ceiling as she saw a pole holding the roof. She blasted a stream of water above freezing its tip into a hook as she pulled herself up. Jaqen’s eyes grew wide as she swung herself forward with great force. As she flew she flipped herself over summoning long tentacles to her arms. As she reached out and gripped Jaqen’s arm as he let out a scream.    
  
He shot out a tentacle of his own wrapped around her chest as he gripped her tightly and she screamed in terror as he pulled her down under the water. Slamming her into the bottom of the pool as she felt her dress tear and blood steep from her wounds.    
  
He pulled her up quickly as she was pulled forward and felt water drill into her chest. 

Sansa was blown back into the wall of the pool as water formed around her head. Cutting off her air. Looking up she looked panicked as she gathered water around her legs and clenched her fist. Turning it to ice.    
  
Sansa slammed her leg up but he used his free hand to block the blow as he grabbed her chest and pushed her under the water. Deeper.

He hopped back to avoid a blast of fire as Ener and Weasel arrived.    
  
“You ok? Sansan,” Weasel asked with tears as Sansa nodded,   
  
“You did well with that guy. Arya and Gendry will be proud,” she explained as the girl cheered and Ener sighed,   
  
“Yea. if we live,” he said as Sansa sighed,   
  
“He’s really good but all four of us can take him,” she said as Jaqen smiled darkly. Sansa felt a feeling she knew in her heart. Her world stopped cold. Unstoppable terror filled her.    
  
Bodies froze.    
  
She felt herself twist.   
  
They were all going to die.   
  
No, if’s   
  
No ands    
  
No buts.   
  
Oh god, not this.   
  
No, please.   
  
She felt her world stop as her friends screamed.    
  
They hovered above the ground as Ener’s body was thrown into a wall.    
  
Jaqen H'ghar was a bloodbender!

End Of Chapter Thirty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fights start! Our little Airbender is getting stronger oh and Jaqen is a bloodbender! Waif was never meant to be the big bad of this mini-arc. Being honest this arc is for setting up. I'm setting the following big story arc as well as other storylines and get Team Avatar to bravos. But this is a mini-story as it's only a few chapters and you're getting most of them today. I know Waif is a name given by Arya but I need something to call her in fights.


	36. The Art Of Bloodbending

Chapter Thirty-Six The Art Of Bloodbending 

The Night King stared at Azula in disgust as he narrowed his eyes.   
  
“Twice you failed me. Just as you failed to capture Avatar Aang,” he said darkly as she bowed her head,   
  
“Master. I’m sorry I'll-”    
  
“Do not speak! This is how you repay my returning you're bending. Letting Arya get away. She’s training right now and we’ve yet to find more than one of them!. Even if we did. I still can’t get past that curse of that blasted uncle of yours” he shouted as his blue eyes flickered red.   
  
“I'm the second try at out doing Raava’s little pet and I killed Avatar Korra. Burned her to death in the city she loved so much as I killed the world,” The Night spat as he allowed water to fly around Azula. 

His eyes glowed red as water encircled Azula. A Thin stream of water, which began to glow a dark red as she let out a scream of pain,   
  
“Dark Spiritbending,” she yelled in horror as she felt her body turn to ash as she started to fade away.   
  
“Guess you finally got what you wanted huh. The monster is no more. Isn’t that right Mom,” she laughed as her body turned to ash and fell to the ground.    
  
The Night King smiled jokingly as the pile of ash as he looked to the sky and smiled,   
  
“I wonder. Has Korra told you anything yet? Little Arya,” he asked   


* * *

Lyanna Stark stared Iroh down as they sensed the battle between the Avatar and Koh.    
  
“We need to help,” she said worry in her voice as Iroh smiled,   
  
Wait and listen as a good friend of mine used to say,” he told her as a smile spread across his face,   
  
“Go Arya. Go,” he said proudly as she Lyaana glared at her master. 

“You better be right master,” the former Lady Stark said with a smirk as he grinned,   
  
“Now this stress is bad for a young lady. Let’s have tea,” he said grabbing her arm and pulling her inside.   


* * *

Arya coughed up blood as Koh slammed her body into a nearby building as she was thrown across the rivers of Braavos. She crashed into the ground as blood streamed from her forehead. The Avatar looked as Gendry avoided a vine slamming down on it with his hammer. She glared in rage,   
  
“Enough of this!” she said as she rushed passd men and woman in the street and with a force of earth launched herself at Koh as she spun around sending out two kicks of fire knocking him back slightly as she crashed feet first into the ground. She summoned two chunks of earth from each side with her arms as she allowed fire to blast from her feet.    
  
  
She hovered in front of his face as she slammed the two chunks of earth on each side. Landing on the ground with a thud as she kept her attack going. She kicked her feet into the ground and bit her teeth as she rode on a wave of earth rushing forward!    
  
Arya summoned fire in her hands as she shot out two whips of fire. Wrapping around Koh’s face as he screamed in pain.   
  
“You wouldn’t hurt me would you,” Umi’s voice said in a dainty tone as Arya tightened her fire whips,   
  
“Oh fucking stop Koh,” Arya complained as she felt vines wrapped around her arms and hold her up in place as they bound her like bondage as Koh turned his head to Gendry,   
  
“Umi may not have your love… But could you hurt his pretty face?” he mocked as a vine bound Gendry knocking his hammer from his hands as Arya’s eyes grew wide.   
  
“Stay away from him Koh! Don’t you dare touch him!” she screamed as Gendry let out a yell of terror as he neared her,   
  
“Arya! HELP ME!”

“I’ll kill you Koh! I swear it! Don’t you fucking touch him! Do you hear me!” Arya shouted as she fought her bondage. 

* * *

As Sansa was held in the air. She could hear Ener crying in pain as his body twisted and Weasel battled for the air he had cut off. Tears welled in her eyes.   
  
Joffery had not been enough.  
  
Theon had scared her little brother.  
  
But it was not this bad.  
  
She’d rather be raped by Joffery.  
  
Even that was better than this memory.

* * *

Ned Stark smiled as he watched his girls play in the snow. Sansa chasing her younger sister her face red with anger,   
  
“Arya! You got mud all over my new dress,” she screamed as she blasted weak blasts of snow at her sister. Arya laughing under the light of the full moon. His wife is resting. Tired from the new baby so he had taken the time to spend the next few days away from his duties. Watching and care for Arya and Sansa who next to Rickon and Bran needed the most oversight. Bran was too transfixed with the new babe. 

Ned watched as Arya smirked and looked bellow, Sansa. As she moved dizzy from running around so much. Her footing swaying,   
  
“Muds great for you!” she yelled happily as she threw her arms up widely and mud flew from under the snow. Blasting around Sansa’s body covering her from head to toe in mud.   
  
He froze as he could sense Sansa’s anger. Arya had gone too far and he moved to speak to her and tell her to say her sorrys. When Sansa screamed!   
  
“You are such a damn pest! Gods I wish you weren’t my sister! Jeyne Poole! Yeah, she’d be great! Much better! We could hang out all the time. Nothing to be done with a wild brat like you!” Sansa shouted with her arms in the air when she opened her eyes. She felt her world stop. Everything was quiet as Arya floated ten feet off the ground. Crying and tossing,   
  
“You're hurting! Me!” she was crying in pain as she fought to speak and breath as Sansa threw her arms down in fear,   
  
“Arya!” she yelled as her little sister slammed into the ground headfirst with a bang. Her breath-stopping. Blood leaking from her head as Ned stood frozen as Sansa rushed to Arya.    
  
Tears streaming down her face.   
  
“Arya this isn’t funny! I’m sorry I didn’t mean. Oh gods,” Sansa cried as she crashed down next to her and felt her heart.   
  
No beat.   
  
“FATHER” Sansa cried as he snapped out of it and moved,   
  
“Her heart’s not beating!” she said as Ned felt his blood go cold.   
  
He wanted to die.   
  
To throw up as he knew the truth.   
  
Sansa was like him.   
  
He looked at Arya.   
  
To do it on his own daughter.   
  
His little Arya.   
  
He wanted to kill himself.   
  
He felt her blood inside her body as he swayed his arms and returned the blood to her heart as it started to beat as Sansa looked down at her sister in horror. Words barely leaving her mouth.    
  
“Father! Is Arya ok!” she sobbed as Ned allowed himself to heal Arya’s head,   
  
“Of course. Sansa. Arya will be fine. I’m sure she won’t even remember this,” he explained softly as Sansa looked horrified,   
  
“I was horrible! Oh, gods, I hurt her,” she sobbed as Ned placed a hand on her shoulder,   
  
“Sansa you did nothing wrong. But we have to talk alright. Can you wait here,”   
  
“I want to mother,” she cried as he knelt down and met her eyes,   
  
“Sansa. I need you to be a big girl right now. Like a queen. Queens are big girls. Can you be one for me,” he asked softly as her lips quivered but she nodded,   
  
“I need to take Arya back to her bed. Don’t speak of what happened alright… Queen Sansa,” he said jokingly. Trying to lighten the mood.

Her father returned shortly with a hot cup of tea as she sat down next to her. She tried to clean the mud from her hair. She looked at him. Her eyes puffing from her tears.   
  
“Sansa. I was born with a skill. A gift few would call it. I am gifted at the bending of blood,” he said as horror filled her eyes,   
  
“bloodbending. That’s possible,” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“Yes and when I learned I was thrilled!” he said as if reminding himself of a former pride.   
  
“I was a boy. I imagined all the ladies I could woo. All the battles I could win. I once wondered if I could take the throne without help!” he said with a laugh came out,   
  
“Then I learned. While out with you're aunt. She loved riding. She’s a lot like Arya,” he said sadly as he looked away.   
  
“We were attacked. Some guy. Part of a cult of some kind. Said something about faces.” he said as Sansa listened in wonder.    
  
“He bloodbent Lyanna,” Ned said his voice still filled with rage as he spoke,   
  
“He bloodbent me as I watched him hurt her. I’d never seen her beg an opponent like that and I never did after that day. I used my own bending to overpower him. My Bloodbending was stronger,” he said as she looked confused,   
  
“But I don’t think you like bloodbending,” she said as Ned nodded,   
  
“I don’t. After I killed him. I looked to my sister for her thanks and she slapped me in the face,” he said with a laugh as Sansa wiped her tears and let out a giggle,   
  
“Like Arya, you said,” she giggled as he frowned,   
  
“She asked me. How I could ever do that to someone. Said she felt violated. As if her body had been raped,” he said slowly as she stared in horror,   
  
“I raped Arya,” she screamed as Ned’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“No! It’s a metaphor,” he said slowly as she looked confused,   
  
“Father what’s that,” she asked demurely as he laughed,   
  
“I guess to put it simply it means something but doesn’t always mean exactly that,” he said as she looked confused with a pouted lip,   
  
“Like when you say you’ll die without a lemon cake. You don’t actually fear death do you,” he asked as she shook her head,   
  
“Well it’s like that,” he explained as she nodded and he returned to his tale,   
  
“She’d never been so angry with me before and the more she spoke. The more I saw. Bloodbending takes away consent and free will. Gives you control over another’s body. No one should have power like that. I hoped none of my kids would. But you do,” he said as she spoke,   
  
“So now what,” she asked in fear,   
  
“Now we train. You want to learn to control it right,” he said as Sansa nodded but he looked to her,   
  
“Not to use but to avoid hurting those you love,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“Of course I swear I’ll never bloodbend anyone. No matter what. On my honor as a Stark!” she yelled out as he smiled.   
  
“Good to hear,” he joked,   
  
“Now we’ll have to wait till the next full moon. You need one to bloodbend,” he said as Sansa nodded her head. Mud flying from her hair onto his face as he grinned and she looked down in guilt,   
  
“I’m going to be a better sister!” she said harshly as he raised a brow,   
  
“Really now. That’s wonderful!”    
  
“Arya’s a pain but I love her,” Sansa said slowly as Ned grinned.   
  
“I’m proud of you,” he said as she looked at him with tears,   
  
“Don’t tell anyone, please. If Arya remembers. We tell but if not. Let us hide it,” she begged as Ned nodded,   
  
“Alright, Sansa. It’s you're choice,” he said as they walked inside.   
  
Arya had no idea what happened.   
  
They told everyone she hit her head after tripping running from an angry Sansa. 

No one in the world but Ned Stark knew the truth.

He lied for her sake.

* * *

Jaqen felt his body freeze as Ener and Weasel dropped to the ground. The little girl is no longer conscious. He turned in shock as Sansa Stark stood there her eyes red as tears moved down her face. He held out his hand to freeze her movement but she walked forward.   
  
“No it’s impossible!” he yelled in fear as she glared with rage,   
  
“My Bloodbending is more powerful than yours Jaqen,” she yelled as she walked through his bloodbending grip. Jaqen stared in horror. Ener’s eyes were wide as Sansa twisted her arm as Jaqen’s neck snapped up. Cracking as his neck as his body fell to the ground with a thud. 

Ener said nothing as he looked to Sansa wide-eyed. As she fell to her knees. Sobbing as he looked in shock.   
  
“You're a blood bender,” he asked in shock as she gave a sobbed filled,   
  
“I am yes,” Sansa said slowly as he met her gaze. He turned to Jaqen’s dead body lying on the ground. He glanced at Sansa. The room dim.   
  
“Does anyone know,” Ener asked as Sansa shook her head,   
  
“My father was the only one in the world,” she said as Ener looked at her,   
  
“Then now I’ll be the only one,” he said as she stared in shock,   
  
“You won’t tell,” she said as he shook his head,   
  
“Your secret's safe with me,” Ener said lowly as he wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. 

Her friends are safe. 

Her promise was broken.

Sansa Stark had killed using bloodbending.

End Of Chapter Thirty-Six 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way back before chapter ten. I talked about Ned being a bloodbender. Someone asked if Arya would be one. I never answered. Because the answer is here. Here we have three things. Sansa's origin as a bloodbender. Why Ned didn't use it and why she and Arya are so close now. I hope you enjoyed the twist this chapter! Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Get it twist because she snapped his.
> 
> Whatever. Hope you enjoyed these three chapters.


	37. Koh The Face Stealer

Chapter Thirty-Seven Koh The Face Stealer

Joffery looked to his sister as she sat in the gardens sewing away. Singing a pretty song. She had returned with her husband who’s name he didn’t care to know. She wanted him to know her family well. Myrcella looked up in… Fear. as he moved,   
  
“I need to speak with you,” 

  
She turned white as a ghost as he sat down.    
  
He knew he could be a dick.   
  
But he wasn’t being a dick right now so what the hell!

“Myrcella I need your advice,” he said slowly as she stared,   
  
“On what my Lord Brother,” she asked slowly as he felt his guts turn.   
  
“No. Call me Joffrey. This is personal,” he said as she looked even more taken back as she seemed to grow a spine,   
  
“I won’t dishonor my husband. Ask your wife to be” she said quickly as he stared in horror. How could she even.   
  
“No ugh god no. I’d rather kill myself,” he cried out in horror as she raised a brow,

“Thank you. Didn't know I was that ugly,” she snapped as he stared,   
  
“Well, then you never wanted anything to do with me until you sold me away. So answer me this. Why would I help you?” she asked as he looked shocked,   
  
“You didn’t”   
  
“Want to marry a man I’ve never met. No was not on my list,” she said as he stared in horror.   
  
His once quiet and demure sister was angry with him.   
  
Then he thought of Sara and worry-filled him.   
  
“They didn’t hurt you did they,” he asked slowly as she shook her head,   
  
“If you mean. Have I been raped till I bleed every day then no,” she said as he sighed,   
  
“Myrcella. Listen I really need your help. If you help me. I’ll try to undo the marriage,” he said as her eyes grew wide,   
  
“I don’t understand,”   
  
“This is bad. You can’t tell anyone,” he said as she looked into his eyes and for what may be the first time ever. Saw the truth.   
  
“I’ve been seeing a girl,” he said as her eyes grew wide with horror,   
  
“But you're”   
  
“She’s a spirit,” he explained as he took a breath,   
  
“And she’s funny and pretty and has this cute laugh,” he started as her eyes grew wide.    
  
Her monster of a brother was in love.    
  
If she didn’t know him well. She’d swoon and talk of songs of romance.    
  
“And what’s the issue. Besides you're about to get married,”   
  
Joffery sighed,   
  
“I took her into town and when she saw the small folk she got all man and said I should like do more! She slapped me and left!” he said in not anger but panic,   
  
“I need to know why she’s mad at me,” he asked her as her jaw hung open.   
  
Her eyes wide.   
  
Was he dense or just pure evil or she didn’t know what.   
  
“Joffrey. You asshole. She's mad because you don’t take care of those people,” she said as he looked in shock,   
  
“She’s a kind person I bet. She wants everyone to be safe and happy. And she sees you as a King. Sitting on your throne doing nothing,” Myrcella said as he sighed,   
  
“What do I do?” he asked as she looked at him with a grin,   
  
“You could try being nicer,” she said as he looked at her with a huff,   
  
“I am nice,” he said as she looked at him sadly,   
  
“Joffrey. You once told me you’d sell me to raper the day you became king. How do you think it felt hearing you say that? The way you treated lady Sansa. You raped her!” Myrcella accused as he stared,   
  
“But she. The Avata-'' he froze. 

_ “Avatar Aang’s my favorite Avatar if you can’t tell. Though Jaffar And Salai were pretty cool”  _

_ “Why everything! He’s a hero. He beat the Fire Lord at twelve and ended the war too. Oh and I adore the story of him and Katara. It’s so romantic” _   
  


“It’s safe with Arya here,” he whispered.   
  
Sara loved the Avatar.   
  
She’d be sad if the Avatar went away.    
  
She said the Avatar was a hero!   
  
He had to say ending a war as a kid was pretty cool!   
  
His own sister was scared of him.   
  
No wonder Sara got upset.   
  
Maybe if he was nicer she’d come back.   
  
He could not go to her.   
  
Maybe she wouldn’t love him.    
  
But he needed a chance to talk to her and the only way was to make her come back.   
  
Before the wedding.   
  
He could not marry.   
  
No way!    
  
He had to see Sara.    
  
He had to make her understand he was sorry for whatever he did.   
  
Anything to hear her gust about things she’d loved.   
  
He’d have to have the garden done up.   
  
But first. Try.

  
“Hey Myrcella. Do you want to? You know. Do something,” he asked as if the words were not natural. She looked at him,   
  
“Is this you trying,” she teased before giggling,   
  
“I could go for some food,” she said as he smiled,   
  
“So could I,” he said before it hit him.   
  
He knew nothing about her.   
  
“So what do you like to eat,” he asked as she laughed. Fearfully.

He’d do whatever he had to make Sara come back.

* * *

Arya watched in horror as Koh neared Gendry. She lit her hands afire as she tried to burn the vines but the more she burned the more bound her. Her body tossed and turned as she felt terror fill her. His vines wrapping around Gendry’s face.    
  
No.

“I love him! Please,” Arya pleaded as she the vines touched Gendry’s face.    
  
She loved him.    
  
Koh was going to take his face.

She had to save him.    
  
The vines pushed her to the edge of the land they stood on. Gendry’s eyes wide with tears. As Koh hovered near the water.    
  
Out of reach.   
  
She heard him scream as the vines crawled up his nose and into his mouth and creeped up to his eyes.   
  
“Stay,”   
  
She pulled her arm back with all her might ripping his vines from his body.   
  
“Away,”   
  
Her eyes shined with love,   
  
“From Gendry,”    
  
She threw her arm forward as water burst from behind her. Slamming into Koh as his gripped on both broke as Gendry crashed to the ground. Arya stared in shock. Understanding filling her as Koh looked in shock,   
  
“What! You're not a” he said as she punched forward and a wave crashed into Koh not him back,   
  
“I’m a waterbender,” she shouted with pride as she punched another wave forward. The small waves slamming into Koh with force as he was blown back. Arya rushed past Gendry as she called a walkway of earth from below.

She raised her hands as she hopped up and down on her feet and smirked,   
  
“Now the odds are a bit more fair,” Arya elated as she brought both hands to the center of her chest. Water flew from below the walkway slammed into each side of Koh’s body as she summoned rocks from behind her and kicked them forward. Slamming into Koh’s face.    
  
She pulled out Needle and with breath and summoned fire around the blade. Koh backed away,   
  
“Now come now. You don’t want to hurt Umi do you,”   
  
The harden glare of Arya Stark sent terror down the spine he didn’t have,   
  
“I don’t give a shit. You tried to kill Gendry,” she said as she blasted herself into Umi’s head. Slamming Needle dead in the center. Koh froze. His eyes wide as blood leaked,   
  
“You killed me,” he asked shocked as she landed with a crash and returned Needle her side as fire vanished,   
  
“Yeah. You're a monster,” she stated as she turned and walked away his eyes closing as he fell into the water. Dead as his body turned to ash. Slowly becoming nothing.    
  
She then felt the pain of her wounds fill her body as Gendry rushed over grabbing her in his arms as she fell.    
  
She smiled,   
  
“You ok,” she asked worriedly as he laughed,   
  
“Ok!, Arya, you did it! You're a waterbender” he said as she smiled weakly,   
  
“Yeah, but the others,” she said as the black light shot from the roof of the House Of Black And White and into the sky.    
  
Gendry turned to the Avatar,   
  
“Um Arya,” he asked as she sighed,   
  
“Well the faceless men got their power from Koh so since I killed him,” she reasoned as he marched into the room where they’d left Sansa and the others.

  
“That’d they’d lose the powers!” Gendry said in joy as she nodded and looked to the others. All mostly unhurt as Sansa stood in worry,   
  
“Arya are you hurt!” she asked as she ripped Gendry away as she nodded,   
  
“No I’m great!” she said as Sansa raised a brow,   
  
“Arya. You don’t look,” she said as it happened. The water burst from her water skin as Arya with difficulty held it in place. 

Sansa stared before a smile spread her face as Ener grinned and Weasel cheered!   
  
“You're waterbending! When! How!” she asked in joy as Arya blushed,   
  
“Gendry was going to die. When I saw I was going to lose him and held my feelings out for all to see. It clicked,” she said as Sansa eyes grew wide,   
  
“The element of change” she said as Ener nodded,   
  
“Arya needed to change somehow. I guess falling in love was a big enough change for her,” he reasoned as Sansa hugged Arya once more as they looked around. Arya glaring at her sister as they hugged. Servants and others filled the room shouting as Gendry looked to Arya. Who nodded and Arya moved forward,   
  
“As you saw outside. I battled publicly a powerful spirit named Koh. He was the one granting you your powers. Tricking you into thinking he’s a god. I hope you all consider that you are no longer faceless. I’d stay but” she said as she saw their glares,   
  
“I think these are things you need to do alone. Please just be someone!” she said as she looked to Gendry,   
  
“Love is a wonderful thing,” she explained as she turned to her friends. Gripping Gendry’s hand as they walked from the House Of Black And White. Gendry stopping as Arya bit a cry of pain,   
  
“Let me carry you,” he offered as she glared,   
  
“Hey just because we are doing this thing doesn't mean I’m going to be some dainty girl!” she shouted in anger as he laughed,   
  
“Arya you just fought a powerful spirit and are hurt!” he stressed as she felt her left leg throb with pain.    
  
He sighed as he grabbed her arm and placed it over his shoulder,   
  
“There does that work?” he asked teasingly as Sansa laughed at her blush as she held Weasel in her arms. Ener smiling as they made their way to the building where Tito and Nymeria hid safely away.    
  
One fact in all their minds.   
  
Arya was a waterbender!

* * *

Joffrey sat around his small council. His mother, Varys, Petyr Baelish, Pycelle Tyrion Lannister in their chairs. He hated these meetings. Everytime it was the same. His mother. Her fears of the Avatar. She placed a letter in the center of the table,   
  
“Robb Stark is dead. So is Bran Stark,” she said simply as everyone stared in shocked,   
  
“Killed by House Frey,” she explained Tyrion leaned in,   
  
“Dear sister, You aren’t speaking of that are you,” he accused as if he sensed the fear,   
  
“It’s Arya Stark. She’s getting more and more powerful,” he guessed as Petyr Baelish looked to Cersei,   
  
“But you’ve got a plan don’t you,” he said cockily as she nodded. Joffery felt a pit grow in his chest. His mother was scared of the Avatar. Everyone knew that but in his gut he had a bad feeling about it.

Cersei smiled, “Arya’s a fool. She’s been seen helping others for years now. She broke into this very Keep to save one girl. She’d do anything to save a life,” she reasoned as Tyrion looked in worry,   
  
“What are you getting at sister,” he asked as Joffery felt the world stop,   
  
  
“I say we make her an offer. She turns herself over. Or we kill twenty kids a month until she does” Cersei explained as Tyrion looked at her appalled,   
  
“You want to hold the Avatar hostage with the lives of kids,” he asked in horror as she nodded. Joffery stared everyone looking at him. His mother smiled at him as she patted his arm softly.   
  
“You’ve fought her mother. You know best” he said as he stood,   
  
“But I’m tired. Bring me Robb Stark’s head so I may mount it with his father,” he said as he retreated from the room. 

As he walked out the door he felt his mind slow. Sara. She spoke of tales of great heroes. The Avatar. Sara was kind. If the Avatar was so bad she would not love them so much.    
  
Did the Avatar really deserve to die? 

  
End Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before anyone freaks out! Joffrey is getting an arc yes. But the end and way it's done will not be something you'll see coming. I promise he does get what he deserves. I just wanted to explore him a bit. This story is in the background and lasts only six chapters. Also yes Cersei really hates Arya and we will be exploring why one day.
> 
> Arya is now a waterbender! She had trouble with water for two reasons. One she broke the order! I didn't ever point it out but Arya should have learned air after fire. 
> 
> Earth-Fire- Air-Water 
> 
> The second being that it wasn't until losing Gendry that she let go of her "That's not me" mindset and just felt love for him. This change allowed her to bend water. As Sansa said Water is about change. We saw something like this with Aang. It wasn't until he stood up to Toph that he could earthbend. 
> 
> Koh was able to die due to not being in the Spirit World. Spirits can die in the human world as we saw with the moon spirit. 
> 
> Overall pretty simple chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also Dany is in the next chapter which will have been posted right after this one.


	38. Enter The Dragon Queen

Chapter Thirty-Eight Enter The Dragon Queen

Dany looked to Jorah. Her eyes wide as if he had grown a second head. Drogon’s burning of a little girl still fresh in her mind. She looked on. In no mood for games,   
  
“You mean to tell me this Sallan lost his mother to my father,” she asked in horror as he nodded,   
  
“He’s spent every waking moment since her death searching for a way to get revenge,” he said as the Breaker Of Chains looked with a raised brow,   
  
“And this matters how,” she asked    
  
“He’s gathering an army. Men and Women who have nothing to live for are joining him,” he explained as she glared,   
  
“Then we will deal with them,”   
  
“My queen I have a bad feeling about this one. He’s driven,” he said as the Queen smirked,   
  
“I’m the most powerful firebender in the world and have three dragons and an army. Let him come,” Dany said with confidence,   
  
“My Queen. He’s not headed here,” he said as she jumped back,   
  
“He’s looking for something. Do you have any idea what he could be after” he asked in worry as she looked in horror. As if his fears slipped in. She shook her head,   
  
“Keep an eye on him. Track him. I want to know what’s he’s doing” 

* * *

Team Avatar left Braavos right away. Finding nice clearing miles from Braavos. They traveled for two weeks until they felt they were far enough. The last thing they wanted was to bring unwanted attention to the city.    
  
Luckily for them. There was a small village close to the clearing. Which is where Ener and Gendry were right now. Shopping for food. She found herself smiling with pride as she stood across from her sister. Weasel practiced her airbending with Nymeria watching over her.

She watched as the water moved roughly through the air and sighed shaking her head,   
  
“No. No. You're moving the water around but not feeling the push and pull,” Sansa said Arya let the water drop and sighed,   
  
“Sansa come on,” she complained as Sansa glared,   
  
“The mark of a true master is their ability to effectively use water interchangeably in different phases with ease. This requires a proper understanding of water’s push and pull,” Sansa explained slowly as Arya sighed,   
  
“Yes push and pull. Like the Moon,” she said as Sansa nodded,   
  
“As the Sun is the source of power for all firebenders. The Moon is the source for waterbenders. However unlike firebenders who learned from the Dragons. We waterbenders learned from watching the moon. A master waterbender under a full moon is a deadly force,” she explained as she pushed and pulled the water in front of Arya who nodded.   
  
Following her movements as the water pushed and pulled slowly. 

“Good!” Sansa said as she smirked sending a whip of water around Arya’s leg as she pulled her food out from under her. Knocking her butt into the river.    
  
“Still slow though. Let’s dry off before the boys get back,” she said as she grabbed her wet hair and Arya glared,   
  
“Oh come on Sansa!” she said as Sansa shook her head,   
  
“You're doing well. No need to rush it,” she said calmly as Arya sighed and grabbed a towel.   
  
As they dried Arya looked to her sister,   
  
“So. You like the area,” she said casually as Sansa looked around. The clearing had everything they could need and the nearby town made it work well. 

* * *

Joffrey sighed sadly as he sat in the garden of the Red Keep. Shocked at what he had heard. It was shocking. The plan was mad. Evil. Even he saw that. Yet they all agreed! He looked to the tree Sara had been examining when she first arrived and sighed.   
  
“Sara I don’t know what to do. None of this makes sense. I’m supposed to get married in a few hours but. Gods. Sara, I think I love you,” he stressed to know one as there was a flash.   
  
And she was there.    
  
“You're getting married? Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked shocked as he bolted up,   
  
“Have you been watching me!” he asked in shocked her blue check darkened red as she looked away,   
  
“I like it. Of course, I watch you,” she said with a huff as he laughed,   
  
“I thought you were angry with me,” he said as she looked away,   
  
“I’m disappointed” she said as he stared in shock,   
  
“What- why,” he asked as she looked at him lovingly,   
  
“That’s you’d allow such evil. I’ve looked into you. I know that you tried to kill a little boy. Put a bounty on the Avatar’s head. Raped Sansa Stark. Lied to Ned Stark before killing him. Forced Sansa to look at his head,” as she spoke Joffery looked in anger. How dare she. She stood know he made the proper choices for his rule   
  
“I am the King Of The Seven Kingdoms,”    
  
“So you can kill all those who disobey,” Sara asked carefully as he narrowed his eyes,   
  
“I am their king! Sansa hid things from me! Ned Stark was a traitor. The Avatar seeks to take my throne,” he countered childishly as she glared,   
  
“And who said it’s yours! Do you really think Ned Stark deserved to die? Do you really think the Avatar is a danger” she asked as he glared,   
  
“Of course I do! The Avatar will take my Throne!” he shouted as Sara took a breath her voice breaking,   
  
“You're Throne. Who says it’s yours. You're mother? Certainly, the peolpe starving to death in that city!” she said as she glared,   
  
“What did you do to earn that Throne. You’ve done nothing but hurt people. Be born the Son Of King Robert! You don’t even look anything like him! What if Ned Stark was right. What if the rumors are right and you aren’t the son of the king. Then you have no claim!” she was shouting now as he glared back,   
  
“You act like the Avatar scares you! Why. Do you truly believe Arya Stark is a bad person? Or is that just another thing your mother told you to think?” she said as his eyes grew wide as she turned away,   
  
“I thought there was good in you but really. You're just following your mother's orders and teachings. You're a monster just like her” she spat as she turned and he stood,   
  
“Sara wait. I can change!” he said as she turned her head,   
  
“Why don’t you let your actions speak for themselves? Do you really believe in what’s happening in the world is right? If you're sorry than prove it.” she asked as he glared,   
  
“How!”   
  
“Stand up to her and do what you know deep down is right. No one is born evil!” She said as she vanished.    
  
He grabbed his knees as he looked ahead and stared. He didn’t know what to do. His mother wanted to kill children for no reason other than to lure out the Avatar. And what she had said. His mother didn’t control him. Right? 

“Was that her,”

He turned around to see his sister standing behind him with a smirk as she glared at him,   
  
“You handled that badly,” Myrcella stated as he held his head in hands,   
  
“I messed up. Myrcella. She hates me,” he said as she sighed,   
  
“Joffrey. She’s right,” she said as he stared,   
  
“Mother is shaping you to be the King she wants,” she said slowly before she sighed,   
  
“Why do you think she focused on you so much? You were the heir to the throne,” she said as he looked away,   
  
“No!” he shouted as she glared,   
  
“Joffrey. You fear the Avatar because mother told you she'd maybe take your throne but did you ever consider why the Avatar might want it,” she said softly as he looked in shock,   
  
“For herself of course,” she said as Myrcella snorted,   
  
“Arya Stark! Queen! What a joke. I spent one Needlework lesson with her and I can tell you that’d she’d hate it. No Arya would remove you because as Sara said. You're just not a good person,” she said slowly as she met his gaze,   
  
“Plus you have no claim anyway,” she said slowly as she met his eyes,   
  
“Our father is Jamie. It’s true. I figured it out ages ago,” she said as Joffery stared in horror and he felt his world spin. He looked at her in rage.   
  
“Why are you telling me this!” he shouted as she met his glare and smiled softly,   
  
“Because Sara is right. I think there is good somewhere inside you,” she said as his eyes grew wide,   
  
“But after everything I did why do you care,” he asked in shock as she giggled,   
  
“You're my big brother. What other reason do I need?” she said as he stared. This girl after he abused her and bullied her little brother. She stood up for him. By him.    
  
And here he was. The Smallfoak starving. The woman he loved calling him a monster. Sitting on a throne built on a lie. Oh gods.   
  
“Ned Stark was right,” he said slowly as she nodded,   
  
“Joffrey. You can be your mother's son. Be the monster wants you to be. Or you can be the man Sara sees. The man she seems to really like,” Myrcella said softly as she turned and stared at the tree.   
  
Sara.

He’d be the man she saw in him.

He turned to his sister as if a form of understanding had filled him.    
  
“Joffrey. You know Tommen and I. We always wanted to play with you. To be friends. You just didn’t make it easier,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“You’ve always been nice to me. Now maybe it’s time for me to learn a thing or two from you. Little sister,” and for the first time in so long. The first time she ever knew he reached in and hugged her.   
  
“I may have lost Sara. But the least I can do is try to be the man she saw fit to give a chance,” he said as she smiled sadly,   
  
“It’s time you know,”   
  
“Yeah wedding time” 

  
Joffery sighed sadly,   
  
“I don’t have a choice do I,” he said sadly.

* * *

Joffrey could be gallant when Tyrion realized as he watched his nephew, thank person, after person for gifts. His words are kinder than normal. 

Mace Tyrell came forward with his gift: a golden chalice three feet tall, with two ornate curved handles and seven faces glittering with gemstones. “Seven faces for Your Grace’s seven kingdoms,” the bride’s father explained. He showed them how each face bore the symbols of each great house: ruby lion, emerald rose, onyx stag, silver trout, blue jade falcon, opal sun, and pearl direwolf.   
  
“Thank you it’s wonderful,” he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. The idea was odd to Tyrion. 

“Margaery and I shall drink deep at the feast, good father.” Joffrey lifted the chalice above his head, for everyone to admire.    
  


Tyrion had seen the odd actions of the King. The days in the city alone. The time in the garden. His small dislike of Cersei’s idea to use kids to bait out the Avatar. As if he too saw the horror in the idea.

Lord Tywin waited until last to present the king with his own gift: a longsword. Made to work well with firebending. Though the King had nowhere near the skill for such a thing. With rumors of the skill of Sansa Stark. It was a wonder he was able to control her at all.

King Joffrey slashed the sword but to the half-man’s shock. He slashed the air with care.    
What had happened to the boy. His sister cracked and joke and he laughed. To onlookers, it would seem normal. An interaction between brother and sister. But this was not normal. 

He held out the sword “Slayer is its name! For I’ll slay my foes with it,” he said happily. 

“Have a care, Your Grace,” Ser Addam Marbrand warned the king. “Valyrian steel is perilously sharp.”   
  
“Of course Addam,” he said almost kindly.    
  
And so it went on. After sometime Joffrey found himself down next to Tyrion. He looked to his Uncle and sighed,   
  
“Are you enjoying the food,” he said oddly as Tyrion raised a brow. Taken back by his words as he saw the kind brought wine to his mouth.    
  
“Yes I a” he said before he froze. His eyes went wide as Tyrion jumped back,   
  
“Joffrey,” he said loudly as he moved to grab the man’s shoulders. He had been oddly kind for some time now.    
  
“I,kof , I can’t,kof kof kof kof . . . ”

“He’s choking,” Queen Margaery gasped. Her grandmother moved to her side. “Help the poor boy!” the Queen of Thorns screeched, in a voice ten times her size. 

“Dolts! Will you all stand about gaping? Help your king!”

His face grew blue as it happened. A flash of light filled the area as he was moved back. Smoke filled the room as quickly as it came. It went and Joffrey was gone. 

The King was gone. Dead taken by the gods. Gold Cloaks moved in to restore order. 

When he heard Cersei’s scream, he knew that it was over. 

  
But out of the side of his eye, he saw Joffery’s sister.    
  
Giving a sad smile as she cried.   
  
He had no idea what was going on.   
  
But Joffery wasn’t dead.   
  
He’d keep his theory to himself.

* * *

Joffery’s opened his eyes as his head throbbed. He could hear shouting as he pushed himself up from his place on the ground. He looked down and he saw bright green grass. As he looked up, The sky was beautiful. A pretty light pink.    
  
“Well it’s a little late to complain Mom” Sara he realized shouted.   
  
Her mother!   
  
“Sara. You're going to tell Iroh and even Master Lyanna!” she shouted at her child as Sara nodded but turned,   
  
“Oh hey Joffrey. Sorry about the pain. I kinda took a big risk bringing you here by force. It’s been banned every since Avara Kaka discovered how dangerous it is. Ninety percent chance at death” she explained as he stared his mouth hanging open,   
  
“Oh welcome to the Spirit World,” she said as she turned to her mother,   
  
“This is my mom. Tienbea.” 

* * *

Gendry grabbed the basket of fresh bread as Ener grabbed the last apple filling up his own bags,   
As they walked he turned to Ener who was chucking the apple between his hands and glanced at a man. He stood staring at them in shock as he moved his way. Sliding off a bear-like beast as he walked forward. The man walked forward as he held his head high. His eyes golden along with redish hair. His body slim and lean but strong. He wore light armor and held a well-crafted sword.   
  
“Are you Gendry Waters,” he asked as Gendry nodded and Ener readied a palm.    
  
The man raised his hands, “I’m not here to fight.I’m here to warn you!” he said as they looked in worry.    
  
“What is your name,” they asked as he smiled,   
  
“I’m Edric. I’m a cook” he said simply with pride as they nodded,   
  
“How’d you find us,” Ener asked as he looked to Gendry,   
  
“My bear is a great tracker. His smelly sock was easy to track. Gross though,” he quipped as Ener punched Gendry’s arm,   
  
“Gendry The Fuck?” he shouted in anger as Gendry rubbed the back of his head,   
  
“I’m sorry I must have left it behind in Braavos,” he said carefully as Ener sighed,   
  
“What is your so-called warning?”    
  
“I need to speak to the Avatar,” he said as Ener glared,   
  
“You're probably a Cersei spy!” he said forming a fire dagger as Gendry looked at him,   
  
“Why Arya,” he asked slowly as Edric sighed,   
  
“Because the world is in great danger of ending,” he said slowly as Gendry’s eyes grew wide.    
  
“We need to at least hear him out,” he said as Ener looked at him,   
  
“No way. We don’t know him!” he bit back as Gendry glared,   
  
“Ener the world could be in danger,” he said as Ener glared,   
  
“It’s already in danger!”   
  
“Well more danger I guess,” Gendry said as Edric looked between them,   
  
“It’s about the Sun Spirit!” he said as they both froze,   
  
“Excuse me,” Ener asked in worry as Gendry looked to his best friend,   
  
“We should tell Arya,” Gendry said as Ener nodded,   
  
“Agreed,” he said

* * *

Within an hour Arya found herself sitting next to Edric as Ener explained the story of how they met. She looked at Edric.   
  
“Why don’t you start at the beginning,” she asked as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Why do you know about Spirits. That’s uncommon most used the word, god,” she asked as he sighed,   
  
“It all started about three months ago. I was the owner of a successful bar when a man one day approached me. He held me down and soon I found every person in the bar but two were warriors. They scared the other two guys off and locked down. When one of my server girls spoke up they cut her head off,” he said as Sansa gasped,   
  
“They serve a man named Sallan Harten. He’s got a small army. He’s been growing in hiding for years and he’s a powerful fighting. Not a bender. Just really strong. Ugly little fucker. His whole face is fucked up. Burned” he said as Arya nodded,   
  
“What does this have to do with the Sun Spirit,” she asked as he glared,   
  
“Don’t rush me!” he jabbed her as she stared in shock before laughing,   
  
“He came himself to ask me to cook for his upper-level fighters. Says they should have the best and the leftovers would go to everyone else” he said as Arya raised a brow but said nothing,   
  
“Apparently the Mad King killed his family way back. He was young and from the sound of it went fucking nuts. He’s..” the man froze now. His eyes now filled with fear,   
  
“He wants to get revenge by killing the Sun Spirit!” he shouted as Arya’s eyes grew wide in horror. No one spoke but Sansa,   
  
“I’m sorry. Excuse my improper choice of words but that sounds like a really bad fucking idea” she yelled as he nodded,   
  
“I came to the same conclusion as you. If the sun goes,” he started Ener nodded,   
  
“So does firebending,” he started as Arya sighed,   
  
“No I think it’s worse than that,” as Gendry looked to her,   
  
“You're going to need to explain this one. Arya,” he said gently as she sighed,   
  
“Like it’s the Sun Spirit so it is the sun. So without it, there is no sun,” she reasoned as everyone’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“But the Sun like.. Heats stuff,” Weasel said proudly as Gendry nodded,   
  
“Without the sun. Things will start to die. Don’t plants need sunlight,” he said as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Crops do. Without the sun. No one could grow food,” she said as Arya sighed,   
  
“This is bad,” she said as Gendry nodded,   
  
“We gotta stop him,” he said as Edric sighed,   
  
“When I turned him down he tried to kill me. I barely got away with my life. I knew this was a job for the Avatar” he said as he stood,   
  
“Now that I’ve warned you I’ll be on my way,” he said with a grin as Gendry glares,   
  
“You're just leaving,” he shouts as Edric nodded,   
  
“Man. I’m a fucking cook. I have no desire to help you guys. I just gave you information,” he said as he hopped on his bear and took off like a speeding arrow.   
  
“Well fuck that guy!” Ener said as Weasel looked,   
  
“There it is! Fuck! What does fuck mean Papa,” she asks looking to Gendry who sighed,   
  
“When you're older I’ll tell you,” he said as she frowned,   
  
“No fair you said that a long time ago!” she said as Arya laughed,   
  
“Not that long ago sweetie. Not even two years,” she said as the girl huffed,   
  
“I’m going to train with Little Needle! You're a meanie!” she shouted as she blew a huff of air at them sending Sansa’s hair flying upright. Gendry sighed,   
  
“What do we do,” he said as Arya placed her hands in her head,   
  
“I don’t know. We don’t know enough time or have any allies,” she said as Sansa sighed,   
  
“Then we need to ask for aid,” she said as she smirked,   
  
“When In Braavos we all heard about her,” she said as Gendry’s head shot up,   
  
“Daenerys Targaryen!” he asked as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Um are we sure about this,” she has three dragons!” Ener pointed out as Arya sighed,   
  
“She’s also kind and just and his main target. She’s got an army and we’ll need help,” she said as Ener sighed,   
  
“Ugh fine! But under one condition,” he said as he met her gaze,   
  
“You need to learn a secret skill of House Baratheon,” he said as they all froze.   
  
“No god damn fucking way!” Sansa shouted in shock as Gendry’s jaw slacked,   
  
“The move Robert Baratheon used to help Jamie Lansinter land the killing blow on the Mad King with the help of Arya and Sansa’s father. A move it’s said Robert invented,” he said with a smile.   
  
“Arya you gotta learn to redirect lightning” he said slowly as her eyes grew wide with excitement as he glared,   
  
“It’s a horrible thing to have to do. But if we are going to be around a Targaryen then you gotta know” he said as she smiled,   
  
“We can do it now. It’s an easy move to learn since we can’t actually try it out” he said simply as everyone nodded. 

* * *

Arya and Ener stood before one another as he spoke as he always did. Explaining the background of the move to her with a grin.    
  
“As you know. Robert Baratheon created this move technique to combat the Mad King. He then trained his brothers and family or at least the firebenders of the family the move. Making it a House Secret,” he said as Arya looked confused,   
  
“Wait then why do you know it,” she asked as her eyes grew wide in fear,   
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mea-” she started as he looked away in understanding,   
  
“It’s fine. It’s a normal thing to ask. Renly wasn’t a bender but he still gave me the scrolls detailing how it worked. Let me read them,” he explained as Arya nodded and he began to show her the movements as he spoke,   
  
“If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips up to your arm to the shoulder, then down into the stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body; it is called the sea of power. From your stomach, you direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach is critical; you must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly." he said as he showed Arya the movements. 

“Redirecting lightning deals with the flow of energy in one's body and turning an opponent's own energy against them,” he said as Arya's headshot to Sansa who stood watching in wonder,   
  
“That’s a lot like waterbending,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“Robert didn’t sound like the kind of man to learn of waterbending. Sometimes I wonder how true his claims are,” he said with a smirk as Arya nodded,   
  
“What you don’t think he created it,” she said as he sighed happily,

  
  
“Anything is possible”

He said as they practiced the movements for hours. Sansa even joined in at one point for fun since it was like waterbending. Arya laughed at the sight of her sister,   
  
“It’s a firebending move sis” she teased as Sansa blushed,   
  
“Clearly based on waterbending!” she defended back as the two bickered. The training ended. Sadly unable to try the move for real.

* * *

Soon later Team Avatar set out on their mission. Finding where the Breaker Of Chains was had proved quite easy. She had freed the slaves of Meereen and ruled the city. So they quickly set out. Reaching Meereen proved to take some time. Several months in fact. As they traveled they stopped and camp so Arya could continue her Waterbending Training. Something Sansa claims was progressing slowly but well. She simply was not gifted with water like she was with fire. After months of traveling. Worried about the progress the mad man could be making they found themselves in Meereen.

* * *

Dany sighed as she learned the news. One of Unsullied is killed by a member of Sons of the Harpy. 

“Stalwart Shield shall not be forgotten. Have him washed and dressed for battle and bury him with cap and shield and spears.” 

“It shall be as Your Grace commands,” Grey Worm told him queen as she nodded,   
  
“Send men to the Temple of the Graces and ask if any man has come to the Blue Graces with a sword wound. And spread the word that we will pay good gold for the short sword of Stalwart Shield. Inquire of the butchers and the herdsmen, and learn who has been gelding goats of late.Henceforth, no man of mine walks alone after dark.” 

“These ones shall obey.” Daenerys pushed her hair back.

“Find these cowards for me. Find them, so that I might teach the Harpy’s Sons what it means to wake the dragon” she said in anger as the door burst open. A woman was rushing pass Grey Worm knocking him to the ground,   
  
“My Queen. Someone is here to speak with you right now,” she said Dany looked appalled,   
  
“And who is so important that you’d bother me during my meeting and practically order me. Your queen to see”' Dany asked almost sarcastically as if not expecting a real answer.    
  
  
“Um the Avatar, My Queen”    
  
  
Oh.   
  
Well shit

  
She had not been expecting the Avatar to just show up at her door.    
  
“Send her in then” 

End Of Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edric is up to something. The whole thing seems strange for a reason. I won't say what but you'll find out. We learn about how Robert, Jamie, and Ned battled the Mad King in this chapter. As well as Arya learning a great new skill. Joffery "dies" and is saved by Sara. Don't forget it is possible for a human to be dragged into that place. As seen with Sokka. Now in the Spirit World, he is on his to meeting Iroh!! And we are finally at the meeting of Dany and Arya. Sallan Harten is my first original villain ever so please go easy on me. I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter!


	39. A Song Of Fire And Blood

Chapter Thirty-Nine A Song Of Fire And Blood 

Dany smiled from her Throne as she looked at the group before her. An odd group she’d say. A blacked haired Waters bastard. A Bastard Ward Of former Lord Of Storm's End and an heir of Winterfell. Along with a direwolf and the cutest little girl she’d ever seen. Who was staring at her in wonder. She moved to speak  
  
“I am Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, Queen of Meereen, the Unburnt, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons an-” she was cut off as she saw them staring at her. Amused as the little girl shouted out,   
  
“No way. You're lying! Girls can’t have dragons! Only babes,” she said with a proud huff as she spoke her words of truth. Dany watched as Sansa Stark bit back a laughed,   
  
“No Weasel. She means like. She raises them. Like Arya and Gendry for you,” she tried to explain how the girl looked confused but nodded as Gendry looked at her,   
  
“Weas. Don’t be rude to Dany here alright. She’s a queen,” he explained as she looked in confusion,   
  
“But” she started as Arya turned and gave a stern glare as the girl closed her lips tightly,   
  
“Sorry Queen Lady!” she said with a cry as she looked at Arya in worry as the Avatar smiled at her   
  
“I’m sorry about that,” she said with a sheepish grin as Gendry nodded,   
  
“We took her in a while back and she’s still young,” he reasoned as Dany nodded,   
  
“I don’t mind. I understand the confusion,” she said as she looked to Arya and smiled,   
  
“But it’s an honor to have you in my castle Avatar,” she said slowly as Arya nodded,   
  
“Thank you. I’ve heard good things about you,” she said as Dany’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“Really,” she said as Arya nodded,   
  
“Good job freeing the slaves. You do good You're Grace,” she said kindly as Dany looked on. She was no fool. The most powerful living creature alive didn’t come to visit her and praise her. She narrowed her eyes,   
  
“I mean no disrespect but why are you here,” she asked slowly feeling power reach the tip of her nails as they narrowed her gaze and Arya sighed,   
  
“We need your help,” The Avatar said slowly as Dany looked on in shock.

* * *

Ramsay Bolton, stood proudly in the castle of Winterfell. The former home of House Stark. There had been suggestions of finding and marrying Sansa Stark to gain control. But Sansa was with the mighty Avatar. The Starks had all but abandoned their home when the Avatar left behind in favor of the life of a useless babe. 

His Hounds and his Reek behind him as he turned around as he turned and He looked to the weirwood, known as a heart tree as he felt the world around him slow. The Lannister Queen. Cersei had offered a plan he quite enjoyed. Using the kids of the North to lure out the Avatar. However, her plan had quickly been pushed away. The King. Tommen had for the first and likely only time in his life put his foot down at the idea. Ramsay sneered at the idea. The idea of killing the Avatar didn’t sit with him. He’d much rather break her down to his will. The man who tamed the Avatar was a fitting title. Perhaps a few months of rape would teach her the proper way to behave. As he turned he felt a hand grip his shoulder.  
  
He turned to see Red Light flashing in front of him.

As a Dark Beast Of Energy appeared.   
  
He raised his hand to ready a blast of air as a voice spoke,   
  
“We are the old-gods in a usable form and we come with a warning for you Ramsay Bolton. Our Loyal follower,” the voice shouted out as he nodded slowly.   
  
“The Avatar will come for Winterfell in the next year. Do not fear her. She has yet to fully realize her power,” The voice said and with a flash of the red light.

* * *

The Night King smiled at the sight of the Dark Spirit before him. He looked at the beast and smiled,  
  
“You think he bought it,” he asked as the spirit nodded,   
  
“Yes Master”   
  
“Good, we can not allow Arya to take Winterfell. That will make the End Goal much harder” he said as the Spirit nodded,   
  
“What of the south,” it asked as the Night King smiled,   
  
“Only one is needed as I proved the first time. Besides Winterfell is closer,”   
  
“Do you really want to avoid her that much,”   
  
“Arya? Yes. I’m quite sure I could bring her to her knees with ease but they’ve always been full of shit,”

* * *

Lyanna Stark sighed as she stared at the small doorway in the small northern town. Miles from Winterfell. She paced the snowy ground as her mission steamed in her mind. She had heard rumors of Ramsey’s cruelty had reached the ears of many. Even her allies. Like Tobho. She knew Rickon was in danger. Knew rumors of his hiding place had reached the monster lord. He was not a great waterbender and his mother.   
  
Catelyn Stark. Though a monster. Was no fighter. Should not be shocked. It took a special kind of coward to do what she did. This was something she had dreamed of and dread since she first heard of her crime. She walked down the snowy ground. Rickon. Oh, how she wanted to meet him. She had wanted to meet each and every one of them. To spoil them and play with them.   
  
She'd had been the funniest aunt.   
  
She’d had loved them regardless of anything else. 

She looked to the small cabin as she paused.  
  
“For Ned,” she told herself as she pushed herself up the steps of the rundown cabin. 

She pushed her hand on the door knocking as her hood covered her face. The door pulled open slowly.

* * *

Catelyn sat at the dirt-covered chair as she listened to Rickon fiddle with Water around his fingers in the other room. The loss of Robb and Bran still burned into her mind. It had taken much to reach this small town. By the time they reached the town. Ramsay had already taken Winterfell and had gathered a massive army. It was clear that taking Winterfell was not possible. Ramsay was an evil man.   
  
She would not let Rickon near him. The idea of Rickon in his hands made her sick. The knock on the door brought her from her thoughts. She moved to the door. Grabbing the small sword she kept next to it as Rickon looked in fear.   
  
“Rickon be ready to run,”   
  
“I won’t leave you,”   
  
“Rickon Stark. I am your mother. When I say jump. You jump and if I say you run. You run like hell. Out the back. Go find help. The bastard if you must. Order him to aid you,” she said in fear as she pulled the door open.

There it was.  
  
The cloaked figure.   
  
She took a step back as the figure stepped forward,   
  
“You're the freak that attacked me!” she shouted as she held the sword poorly as the figure spoke,   
  
“You're going to kill yourself and has much has I’d love to see that. I won’t let Ned’s son stuffer like that,” the voice, Female said.

Catelyn took a step back,  
  
“But why! If you know Ned why attack his Lady Wife” she shouted as the figure gripped his hood,   
  
“I can think of a dozen reasons to attack an abuser of children,” she snapped in rage as Catelyn felt anger filled her.   
  
“I’ve never hurt any child of mine. You speak of lies,” she said as the woman shot forward as if to punch her.   
  
“You dare claim to have done nothing! I’d have never! Even without the truth. Even thinking my lover had lied and broken his vows. I’d never have taken it out on a child” she shouted as Catelyn took a step back. Terror filling her. What was happening,

“What does the bastard have to do with th-” the woman cut her off,  
  
“He had a name!” she shouted as she pulled back,   
  
“I hate you. I hate you more than you can ever know. But I love Rickon. I love Arya and Sansa. I want to know them and keep Rickon safe,” she said as Catelyn stared in terror.   
  
“Who are you,”   
  
The woman grabbed her hood in anger. Pulling the hood away as Catelyn’s eyes grew wide.   
  
Horror filling her.   
  
She felt sick.   
  
Tears formed.   
  
“No. It’s not possible”   
  
“Oh but it is. My name is Lyanna Stark,” she said slowly as Catelyn stared.   
  
Repeating her words over and over.

  
“But Lyanna was kidnapped and raped by Rhaegar Targaryen!” she shouted in horror as the eldest of all Starks smiled,   
  
“Rhaegar was a kind man. I loved him. That story is bullshit,” she said as Catelyn froze.   
  
Her world was spinning.   
  
Oh god.   
  
Ned had left to save his sister.   
  


Who was kidnapped by Rhaegar.  
  
But she hadn’t been kidnapped.   
  
She had run away with him.

Rhaegar. She loved him.  
  
The woman Ned had gone to save was in love with Rhaegar.   
  


He returned with a babe.   
  
And his sister was dead and he took it in as his own.   
  
No.   
  
Oh, gods.   
  
“Jon is your son,” she said slowly as Lyanna nodded.   
  
“My nephew” she gasped in horror as Lyanna glared at her with hatred as she fell to her knees. Rickon rushed to her side. Not understanding,   
  
“Oh god. Oh, gods. No. He. Oh, I wished him dead. Oh god,” she said as Lyanna Stark looked at her,   
  
“I understand you need time. Go cry or whatever” she said as she looked to Rickon and reached into her cloak and pulled out a stone-carved direwolf.   
  
“I got this for you. Your mother needs to be alone. Do you think we could spend time together? I could help you with your waterbending,” she offered with the widest smile.   
  
“You're my Aunt,” he asked as she nodded quickly,   
  
“And I’d love to know you,” she said as he looked up with a smile as his mother walked to her room. Her eyes wide with horror.   
  
“Why is mother upset,” he asked as she sighed,   
  
“Why don’t we play first! Then I’ll tell you,” she said as Rickon smiled.   
  
She knew it would not be as easy with Arya and Sansa. But Rickon was young and maybe she’d at least have a chance with him.

* * *

Dany sat leaning back into her Throne in shock. Her eyes wide as Sansa finished explaining Sallan Harten’s plan to kill the Sun Spirit. Horor filling her as she glanced at the Avatar.  
  
“Spirits. Dying. The End Of Firebending. The End Of The Sun,” she said slowly as met Arya’s gaze,   
  
“You expect me to believe this,” she said as Arya stood upright. Her gaze stern,   
  
“I expect you to prove my opinions of you right,” she said as The Queen raised a brow,   
  
“And what are those opinions,” she said Arya took a breath,   
  
“Your father was an evil man. You're not. You're a kind, good woman. You claim you’d make a good Queen. Well, prove it” she said with a grin as Dany looked at her. 

“I’d very much like to prove that to you,” she said.

“What do you need from me,” she asked as Ener walked forward,  
  
“You're armies. Once we track him down we’ll need to stop him,” he offered as she leaned back into her Throne,   
  
“No,” she said quickly as Arya’s eyes grew wide in horror,   
  
“I can not abandon Meereen. I need my army here,” she said before smirking,   
  
“But My Dragons and I will fight,” she said as she looked to them as Arya gave her a grin,   
  
“Thank you You're Grace,” Gendry said right away as Daenerys froze her gaze. Staring at Gendry as he backed away,   
  
“You're one of Robert’s Bastards,” she said simply as Arya moved in front him defensively,   
  
“Daenerys I warn you. Stay away from him,” she said as the others nodded. Dany shook her head,   
  
“How could I who asks to not be seen for her father’s sins kill a boy for his fathers. It's a pleasure to meet you Gendry Waters,” she said with a smile everyone sighed in relief.   
  
“Also please call me Dany. I don’t think myself above the Avatar,” she said calmly as Arya nodded,   
  
“Thank you. Dany,” she said calmly as she smiled at Gendry and gripped his hand,   
  
“I hate to ask. But do you have food? We also need Hay for our Sky Bison,” she says as her eyes grow wide,   
  
“You have a sky bison,” she says as Ener nodded,   
  
“Yep. named Tito,” he explains as Weasel hopped,   
  
“Tito’s an airbender like me,” she shouted in joy.   
  
Dany stood,   
  
“Of course. I’ll have it done right away. But now I have things I must attend. I’d be happy to have the team here come along. The Avatar’s insight may be useful. There will be food” Dany said as they looked at each other nodded as she led them out of the Throne Room.

* * *

Soon they found themselves around a small table. Team Avatar digging into the hot food with gusto as Dany sat on the floor petting Nymeria with a smile,  
  
“You're direwolf is pretty,” she commented as Arya smiled,   
  
“Thank you. Dany. Nymeria’s my best friend,” Arya tells her as Dany gave a small laugh.

“So you’ve told me,” Dany said As Sansa placed her food down slowly as Reznak mo Reznak entered the room. Gendry looked up slowly as he met Ener’s face who looked sad at his meal being bothered.   
  
“I’d like to meet you're Dragons,” Arya said as Ener jumped,   
  
“As a firebender. Seeing the Masters would be a gift,” he said as she froze. Her eyes sad,   
  
“I’m worried that’s not possible right now,” she said as Gendry raised a brow.   
  
“Why not,” he asked as Sansa looked in wonder,   
  
“I had to have them chained… they burnt a child,” she said slowly with a crack in her voice.   
  
Those were her children.

  
“Magnificence,” started Reznak mo Reznak, “will you hear the noble Hizdahr zo

Loraq?” he asked as Dany raised a brow,  
  
“Again,” Dany asked slowly as the man nodded and she sighed,   
  
“Let him in,” Dany said as Arya glanced over at the man who soon entered. Speaking right as he entered the room.

“Your Radiance will know the reason I am here,” he said slowly 

Why, it must be because you have no other purpose but to plague me. How many times have I refused you?” 

Was this man harassing her?   
  


“Six times, Your Magnificence.”

“Seven now. I will not have the fighting pits reopened.” 

Fighting Pits! 

“If Your Majesty will hear my arguments …” 

Arya snapped her head at the man,  
  
“Fighting pits?” she demanded as Dany nodded,   
  
“Fighting pits are establishments, usually huge arenas, where men and women, usually slaves, fight to the death” she explained as Arya turned and narrowed her eyes,   
  
“Then they will remain closed” she ordered the man,   
  
“And you are?” he asked as she smirked,   
  
“Arya Stark..The Avatar,” she said as Hizdahr looked in shock,   
  
“You're the Avatar?” he asked as she nodded,   
  
“I don’t like the sound of that,” she said as Hizdahr glared,   
  
“And you think we should all listen to you,” he exclaimed as Dany smiled,   
  
“I agree with the Avatar,” Dany said as he looked to her,   
  
“My Queen. She’s a child!”   
  
“I would not open the pits regardless but if the Avatar says it’s a good call then I’m doing something right” Dany said calmly as she smirked,   
  
“The Queen has spoken,” she said as Grey Worm entered the room. His feet rushing in as he looked to the Queen.   
  
“My Queen. My men who were tracking Sallan Harten. Their Raven’s have returned,” he said as Arya felt her eyes grow wide,   
  
“We know where he’s headed,” he said as Gendry leaned forward,   
  
“Where?” he asked slowly as the man smiled,   
  
“An Island North West Of The Isles Of Tears” he said as Dany stood,   
  
“How far is he from there?” she asked as he raised a brow as he looked in shock,   
  
“Close. About a month. So assuming it took a week or two for the Raven to get here,” he said as Dany’s eyes grew wide as she looked to the Avatar,   
  
“What do you say? Ready to fight this guy,” she asked as Arya looked over and smiled.   
  
“The Avatar And The Dragon Queen fighting side by side. What a damn day,” she said with a grin as Grey Worm looked on in horror.   
  
“Fighting! What!”

End Of Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really set up for the next one. I really hope everyone is enjoying Dany! This little arc is going to be pretty short. Long chapters but short. It's really about setting up Dany and Team Avatar's friendship for later Endgame stuff.


	40. The Dragon Queen

Chapter Forty The Dragon Queen

“Sallan Harten,” Dany answered coldly as she stood. Grey Worm looked in terror,    
  
“You say you mean to fight! My Queen” he protested as she glared,   
  
“Need I remind you that I am the most powerful firebender in the world. The Avatar has asked for my hand in battle and I intend to grant it” she said as she turned and met Arya’s gaze.    
  
“I must gather my children. I will meet you outside,” she said as everyone nodded but Arya stood,   
  
“Can I come!” she said in excitement as Dany grinned,   
  
“Of course,”

* * *

“I always wanted to be a Warrior Queen. Atop the back of a Dragon,” Arya explained as Dany smirked.   
  
“Really. You! You're the Avatar” she said as Arya looked down,   
  
“I was just a girl. A Lady Of Winterfell. I was told time and time that my life would be ruled by others. I would obey my parents and then my husband and then my sons. I’d sit and sew and sing and obey,” Arya said as she narrowed her eyes,   
  
“I hated it. I wanted to be something more. To be free. To make my own choices. To fight!” she said as they stepped down a final step and Dany nodded,   
  
“I think I can understand that,” She said as they finally came to a pair of huge iron doors with rusted hinges, guarded by Unsullied. Arya greeted them kindly and summoned small rocks to her hand and hovered fire around them with a grin. The men stared in wonder as Dany tried not to laugh at their faces.

At her command, one produced an iron key. The door opened. The Stark Girl and Mother Of Dragons entered the hot darkroom.

Ser Barristan took her by the arm. “No closer.” 

“You think they would harm me?”   
  
Arya looked to the man,   
  
“I will protect her. We are releasing them,” she said lowly as the man stared into her eyes,   
  
“Lady Avatar.”   
  
“I order you to move aside,” Dany said as Ser Barristan nodded with a sigh

  
When Rhaegal roared, a gust of yellow flame turned darkness into light. Arya turned and smiled at the Dragon’s as they stared at her. Frozen. As if in shock at her small form. 

“Rhaegal and Viserion. The Avatar needs our help,” she offered as they looked to Arya and lowered their heads. There eyes staring into hers.

Dany’s eyes widened with love as they looked in understanding. 

* * *

Arya glanced as she sat atop Tito. Her hands-on the reins. Gendry, Ener and Sansa behind her. Weasel in the arms of a Grey Worm. It had been an easy choice to leave the child behind. Much to Weasel’s anger. This was not normal. This was a battle and they could not be worrying about anything else.    
  
Dany turned to Grey Worm,   
  
“Await my return. I’ll be back by weeks end,” she said as she sat atop Rhaegal. They were close to The Isles Of Tears. The trip was expected to take a few hours on Bison and Dragon back. Much faster than on a ship. Arya took a breath as they took to the sky.

* * *

It was hours later they neared the small island as they flew over the top of the sea. As it came into view. Seven gallys stood before the Island. Each filled with one hundred men.    
  
“How the hell did no one know about this!” Gendry shouted as Sansa gave a pointed look,   
  
“They haven’t attacked anyone or anything. They've laid low,” she said as Arya nodded looking ahead as she closed her eyes. She could feel the power on the ground.    
  
“This is it,” she said as Ener raised a brow,   
  
“You know this how?,” He asked, looking down and saw men guarding the center of the Island. Marching in lines. A man in white robes marching forward. Alone as he neared the center of the Island were the forest parted. Arya looked around as she saw the man in the center. She looked to the Queen from the other side of the sky and started to speak when Dany screamed.    
  
A blast of fire shot from the army below as Arya’s eyes grew wide in horror. She jumped up as she rushed forward circling her arms to vanish the fire. As it vanished she moved forward as she looked to the army below. Dany ordered her Dragon’s to attack as Arya looked to the center.    
  
“I’m going after Sallan Harten,” she said as Dany nodded,   
  
“I’m going with you,” she said as she looked to her Dragons,   
  
“Can you listen to Sansa Stark,” she asked lightly as she wished for  Drogon. Who had fled when she chained the other dragons. She looked to the Avatar as Sansa jumped,   
  
“Me! Wait how will you even!” she said as the two smirked hoping from Dragon and Bison as white and red fire shot from their fists and feet forcing them forward. Flying down to the foe.   
  
Gendry looked to Ener,   
  
“Buddy. Did you teach her that,” he asked lowly as he grinned,   
  
“What can I say? She's a natural firebender”

* * *

Within moments Sansa found herself avoiding a blow from a sword. Each of them fighting off twenty men. As she froze ice around the heads of another six. She glanced up as the Dragons fought the ships. Burning as many as they could. But more kept coming. Rocks and fire slamming into them. Tito flew blasting air down from the sky.   
  
As she battled she knew they had made a mistake. Where he got a thousand men she’d never understand. Most of them seemed mad. As if there was something wrong with them. Fighting and shouting things in words she didn’t know. Foam running from the mouth as they spoke. As Sansa froze another’s head she saw it. The men started to chance.   
  
“Why are you doing this! Do you understand what he's trying to do!” she shouted as a man fired a blast of earth at her,   
  
“The Great Lord will use the Sun Spirit to force the world into peace,” he shouted as her eyes grew wide,   
  
“They don’t know! They think he wants to hold the world hostage! But then why’d he tell that other guy,” she thought in horror as she avoided a blow.   
  
_ “Unless he wanted Arya… Oh no”  _ Sansa thought in horror. She looked into his eyes,   
  
“Listen to me! Right now! This is a mistake! You're making a mistake! He lied! He’s going t-” before she could finish a blast of air slammed into her side as she was thrown into the ground. She felt her hair fall from its braids as she summoned water around her arms,   
  
“Alright, then boys Have it your way,” Sansa said as she began her battle. The Dragons weren’t fighting the ships. In fact, she didn’t see them at all. She panicked as a blast of fire shot a flaming rock from a nearby boat.    
  
Gendry jumped out from a battle knocking down with his arms as they crashed into the ground. Sansa glanced as he hopped up and slammed his hammer into a woman’s skull. She spoke,   
  
“Gendry where are the Dragons?” she asked as he pointed up,   
  
“They never even started attacking. They are just flying above the ground. Flying around all strange,” he explained as Sansa looked up. They flew as if dancing.    


* * *

Arya and Daenerys faced  Sallan Harten as he stood before a golden  Eagle. Shiny brightly as he stood over it grinning as he turned,   
  
“Lady Avatar. I see you got my message. Come now did you really think I’d go around saying I want to kill the Sun!! These fools think I want to use it as a hostage to kill the Dragon Bitch” he mocked as Dany glared,   
  
“I don’t care about your plans! You're mad and I’m taking you down!” Dany shouted in rage. As she pressed her hands forward with her wrist bent slightly. White Fire formed and flew forward in the shape of a white fire comet. The man backflipped out of the way. He smiled as Arya rushed forward. With a fury of fire punches and kicks. As she smirked, Leaning down she called the water from a nearby pond. As she formed a whip of water and slashed across his chest as blood slid from his wound and he smiled. As she took in the sight of the cut. He reached out and struck her in the arm as it went dead. Her right arm hanging at the side as she launched herself back with earthbending.    
  
As she landed next to Dany she spoke,   
  
“He’s a power-blocker. If he hits you he can block you're bending,” she warned as Dany looked in terror before nodded,   
  
“We can take this,” she said as she gathered two whips of white fire. The fire was hotter than anything Arya had ever felt as the stone below melted from the heat. As the mad man hopped over a whip. He cartwheeled forward, Pushing himself into the air over Dany as he landed behind her Grabbing her pretty brains as he pulled her head back and smiled as he pressed his leg into her back as she screamed.    
  
Arya rushed at the pair as she summoned a pint of water from the ground and threw it into Sallan’s right eye. He turned as she for the first time looked at his red scared face. It was a pure scar.   
  
He glared as he rushed forward dropping Dany as he pulled at a sword from his side and the two clashed. Needle in hand Arya watched in terror as he kicked her in the chest and slammed his blade down into her foot as she screamed in pain. 

Dany watched in horror as he stuck Arya’s body rapidly as she fell to the ground. Blood shooting from her bound foot as she screamed in pain. He grabbed her small dainty hands in his own as he placed them on the ground and took his sword and pushed it into her hands from above the palms.    
  
Dany had never heard anyone scream the way Arya did at that moment. She took a breath as he turned his back to her and walked to the golden bird.    
  
“When this is over. You will have lost your bending. I think I’ll keep you. As you know? A Sex Slave. I’ll enjoy you bending yourself to me. After all you're father killed my mother,” he said softly with a gentle and kind voice as she narrowed her eyes,   
  
“Monster! You don’t know what you're doing! You’ll destroy everything!” she screamed as he looked at her with an amused grin,   
  
“Oh pretty thing. You misunderstand. That story about killing it was a lie. I’m going to fucking eat it alive!” he shouted as her eyes grew wide,   
  
“I’ll eat the Sun Spirit while it lives and take its power! I’ll take the firebending back and let you keep the sun!” he laughed softly as she stared in shock. Her mouth hanging open,   
  
“You're absolutely fucking mad… how do you even know that will work,”    
  
“I don’t know but won’t it be fun to find out,” he said with a soft smile as she felt rage fill her,   
  
“Sallan! Whatever you do that Spirit I’ll return on you a million times over!” Dany shouted as his hand hovered over the bird. As he glanced at the Avatar.    
  
“Really! The only one who can stop me is her and she was easily taken care of. Do you always hold back with Non-Benders Avatar” he mocked as Arya shouted out,   
  
“Sallan When I get my bending back I’ll” she screamed as he glared,   
  
“I will have the power of the sun itself and you’ll be my first to burn!” he said as he took his atop the bird as he grabbed it. The bird screamed in terror as it tried to fight the strong grip and he walked over to Arya.   
  
“No fire now pretty girl. Would not want to hurt the birdy” he teased as he stood over the Avatar who smiled at him.   
  
“Big mistake,” Arya said as she pressed her teeth with all her might and pulled her hands up. The sound she made inhuman as she pulled the sword from the ground. Blood steeping from her palms as she threw them forward with such force the sword flew forward out of her hands.    
  
Sallan stood eye wide as Dany matched his stare as Arya held her arms down,   
  
“See. Free,” she mocked as he stared.   
  
“What are you,” he asked as Arya smiled,   
  
“I’m the one who’s here to kill you,” she said with a smirk as she turned and let out a breath of fire. Or at least she tried to before he held the bird in front of himself as she froze.   
  
“You coward!” she shouted as Dany looked in horror,

“How am I a coward! I’m fighting benders! What am I meant to do? Play fair. You lot don’t seem to care about fair when you used your fire to try to beat me,” he reasoned as Arya glared,   
  
“Put the Sun Spirit down now,” she warned as Dany moved forward,   
  
“I have the upper hand,” he said as he glanced at Arya,   
  
“In fact,” he said as he held the bird in one hand. It’s hand loosely around its neck,   
  
“You're going to let me take away you're bending. Or I’m going to crack its neck,” 

  
Dany felt anger filled her. She had to do something. Arya couldn’t fight with her hands like that. She sighed. She had to make a bet.

“I’ll call your bet!” she shouted as she made circular motions with her arm. Her well-kept nails breaking off at the tips as the power formed. Fingers burning with pain. But this was different.

_ “Time for my special move” _   
  
“I’ll do it I swear I will,” he said as she pulled her arm back as she turned her gaze on him. He met her gaze and saw a storm of Violet. He felt the world stop as the light from her fingers turned Violet. He took a step back in shock at the sight.    
  
“Violet Lightning generation,” Arya whispered in shock    
  
  
“Haven't you Sallan? I’m the Mother Of Fucking Dragons,” she said as she pressed her finger forward. A violet bolt of lightning flew forward as he dropped the bird and jumped to the side. As he jumped he slid a dagger from his sleeve and tossed it at the Avatar. The dagger slammed deep into the back of Arya’s shoulder. She screamed in shock as she tried to force her hands open. But the screams made it clear moving her arms was painful. 

Dany rushed forward with white fire in hands as she turned and smirked,   
  
“I wonder something. My Lady… Tell me. Are you sure your father didn’t cheat,” he said as her fire vanished and she froze as he slowly let another dagger sneak down this robes into his other hand.    
  
“Don’t you wonder why I took my mother’s death so hard. The Mad King killed so many why me. Well, he was my father,” he said with a sad frown as she froze.   
  
  
“No that’s not possible,”

He gripped the dagger.    
  
“Oh, but it is men have urges after all. Things happen and need to be covered up,” he said as she stood in shock. The past twenty seconds going too fast for her brain to follow. She heard not a hint of a lie in his voice. He was telling the truth. It made sense she was fighting with one of Robert's bastards!   
  


“Of course it’s possible! Still bullshit though!” he said as he tossed the dagger at her and it slammed into her shoulder as she fell back. 

He rushed to the ground grabbing the bird as he brought it to his mouth and bit. Arya looked up in terror as he bit down. Blood flowing down his mouth as he pulled away licking it up. 

The sun flickered as his body began to glow. Gold energy surrounding him like a fire’s flame.    
  
Dany ripped the dagger from her shoulder.    
  
She rushed forward and threw her hand forward.   
  
But

No Fire Came. 

End Of Chapter Forty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the Sun is now black. God's this chapter was fun. I wanted to point out. Yes, Arya did hold back at the start. But let's not forget. Trained Non-Benders can still be dangerous. Don't forget Zaheer was considered super dangerous and by the time Arya and Dany realized how good he is. He has the Sun Spirit. What is going on with Dany's dragons? 
> 
> Also to be clear. Sallan basically brought together a ton of random peolpe who had issues with the peolpe in charge and tricked them into thinking they could get what they wanted by holding the world hostage. When in fact his plan is to use the Sun Spirit to become a god-like being. 
> 
> I'm a little iffy on the fight with Sallan. I've never written a fight that long before so I hope it's good. 
> 
> Also yes. Violet Lightning is real and is considered from what I learn to be hotter than white Lightning. I also think it's cute cause her eyes are Violet in the books.


	41. The Day Of Black Sun

Chapter Forty-One The Day Of Black Sun 

Cersei sat in a cell. Imprisoned. Charged with adultery with her cousin Ser Lancel Lannister and incest, and regicide. Just having been left by a woman who wanted her to confess. She sat in chains. She knew she could likely fight her way out. But she’d be caught and killed quickly.    
  
The night’s the longest she’d ever known. Besides Joffrey’s Wedding. Her son. Died by the hands of man and taken by the gods. Her throat was so raw from shouting that she could hardly swallow. The cell turned freezing cold. She smiled as she lit fire in her hands to warm the cell. Lighting filling the cell. 

The day brought no relief but for the rising of the sun. Septa Moelle brought her a bowl of some watery grey gruel as the sun rose. Cersei flung it at her head. When they brought a fresh bowl of water she jumped for it.   
  
However, when they brought a shift, grey and thin she reached for it when it happened. Her fire coming from her hand vanished. The light from the window went out as the woman looked into the cell and through the window.   
  
Cersei screamed.   
  
The Sun was black as if dead.

* * *

Jon Snow held his head in his hands. Stannis spoke talking about offers of the title of Lord Of Winterfell.    
  
“Winterfell belongs to Rickon,” he said as Stannis sighed,   
  
“I’ve heard nothing of Rickon since he and his lady mother got away with the Avatar” he offered. 

  
“Be something. Take a knee and swear that bastard sword to me, and rise as Jon Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.”

“My sword is sworn to the Night’s Watch,” Jon told him coldly as he glared,   
  
Stannis was disgusted,   
  
“Just like your father. Honor he called it. Honor killed him. Honor you are proof was broken,” he snapped as Jon stared,   
  
“Leave. My answer is no. Now give me the men” 

Stannis stood and turned as he spoke,   
  
“You're not going to rule,” Jon said with a glare as he turned,   
  
“Excuse me,”   
  
‘Arya will stop you” 

Before he could reply he heard a shout. 

  
“Where’s the fucking sun”    
  
It was terror unlike any other.   
  
Firebenders powerless.    
  
The idea scared him. 

The Sun Was Black.    
  
“Oh gods someone save us”

* * *

Ramsay stared in horror. His Hound’s crying. As he’d never heard. All the animals were. Man and Woman panicked. Some screamed. A lord kept order in his castle. Winterfell was his. How the hell do you keep order when the sun has gone black.

* * *

The Night King stared at the sun. Horror filling him. He had the information on the Sun Spirit slipped to Sallan Harten in hopes of distracting the Avatar from her training. Slow her down. Give her another evil to fight.   
  
“I didn’t think he’d actually do it!!” he said out loud. The man wasn’t even a bender. He had underestimated him.    
  
“Gods maybe I’ll get lucky and they’ll kill each other as she saves the world”

* * *

Arya looked up as Dany walked over to her holding her shoulder as Sallan smiled as the flames covering his body grew. As he grew bigger and bigger. Soon he stood a man burning alive. A monster. Easily two hundred feet tall. Dany watched in horror as he held out a massive hand and fire flew forward. Crashing into the gallys as they were incinerated. Turning to ash right away.   
  
“So this is the full power of the Sun itself” he yelled as he took a step forward. His feet crushing men bellow him as they screamed in pain. Burning to death as his feet spread fire with every step.

He turned his head to the island and smiled a bright grin of fire.

Arya felt Gendry wrap his arms around her as she screamed,   
  
“Shit!” she yelled as the air kept growing colder with each second. Ener looked at her. The only light the flames of the monster before them. His face was broken and cold.   
  
“Did.. Did he win,”    
  
Dany looked down,   
  
“We lost. Badly. He played us. Played me. I’m sorry,” she said as Sansa shook her said as Gendry pulled away from Arya,   
  
“No we could not have known this was his plan. That'd he’d be such a little scumbag,” Gendry explained as Arya looked forward as Sansa held healing water to her hands. 

Dany looked up and her eyes grew wide as Drogon joined her Dragons in flying in strange circles.

She didn’t scream out.

What did it matter now.

They had lost.

* * *

Joffrey looked in horror at Sara’s words. He followed Tienhai as they led them to a small house on a green field. As he passed a elderly airbender. Who gave an odd unladylike bow. He saw an old man exited the house as Sara bowed,   
  
“Master Iroh. We came as soon as we felt it,” she told him Joffery looked to him and he turned and smiled,   
  
“Yes, the Sun Spirit has fallen. But Arya lives. I’d think we should not count her out just yet. She has help from high places,” he said wisely as Joffery raised a brow,   
  
“Um, I think we should be very worried old man! They told me the Sun is dead!” he yelled as Iroh laughed,   
  
“Sometimes Prince Joffery you need to have a little faith in the light,” he said lovingly as he smiled,   
  
“Something like this happened once before and Avatar Aang saved the world,” he said as Joffery stared.   
  
The Avatar.   
  
Always the Avatar.   
  
“Prince Joffrey would you like to hear a story about how the Avatar saved the moon,” he asked as Joffery’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“I don’t understand. What’s your game”   
  
“I’m not being kind to gain something Prince Joffrey,” he said with a sof laugh,   
  
“I am King,”   
  
Who did he think he was?   
  
“Prince Joffrey it takes more than a title to be a leader. For you can not become a leader yourself. It's the ones who are acknowledged by the people that can become true leaders” he explained softly as Joffery stared,   
  
“The ones who are acknowledged?” he asked as he smiled,   
  
“True power. The divine right to rule. That is something one must earn” 

* * *

Lyanna Stark led her good sister and nephew backward. Into a clearing in the woods. As she cleared the bushes away,   
  
“Now promise you won’t freak out,” she said but as Rickon hopped up and down the Sun went dark.    
  
Lyanna Stark stopped in horror.   
  
“Well shit,” she said as Catelyn stopped,   
  
“What happened! Where’s the Sun” she shouted as Rickon cried out in fear and hugged his mother’s side. As she put a hand around him protectively.   
  
“A crazy guy has been looking to kill the Sun Spirit! He must have pulled it off. Shit, I hope Arya’s their” she shouted as she stood in front of the two.   
  
Catelyn stared,   
  
“Arya! Why should she”   
  
Lyanna rolled her eyes,   
  
“I understand you're not very smart but it’s pretty clear this is an Avatar thing!” she tried to simply explain as she looked to the Sun and smiled.   
  
“I’m putting by faith this will be fixed by the hour,” she said.

* * *

Arya Stark stared as Sansa fell to her knees. Dany called to her dragons. They didn’t come. The Flaming Monster turned its sights on them,   
  
“I’m coming for you now. Pretty girl” he mocked as he took a step back to the land.    
  
Dany cried,   
  
“They won’t listen to me anymore. There mother” she cried as she felt tears swell in her eyes. Sansa sat on the ground as she pulled her hands from Arya’s.   
  
Gendry let his hammer drop.   
  
Ener stared,   
  
“This can’t be it,”    
  
Arya looked down and saw a feather on the ground.    
  
A golden feather.   
  
Gendry allowed himself to fall back first to the ground.   
  
Dany cried,   
  
“Today is the day we die '' she said as Arya stared up as the Dragon’s flew down.    
  
“Not Today” The voices of all her pasts live said as her eyes glowed white and she stood. Pressing her hands to one another,    
  
The Dragons flying around them as her head snapped up. The golden feather glow as it lifted itself from the ground and pressed between her breasts. Sliding between them and into her skin. The Dragons cried as they flew down. Fire shooting at Dany. Her eyes wide in horror.   
  
She was pushed out of the way by Ener,   
  
“My babies… attacked me” she tried to force out the words as Sansa looked on in wonder,   
  
“Something is happening,” she yelled as they backed away from the center. 

Arya’s body glowed a bright white as the three Dragon’s burned her with flames. The flames. Green, Red. Blue and all kinds of colors. Like a rainbow.    
  
Soon they flew into the fly themselves and a flash of light blinded the world.    
  
Dany saw her Dragon’s vanish before her eyes.

The Monster Of Flames stared in shock as the bright light of fire shot into the sky. As a figure began to take form. Earth moving and joining the flaming Avatar. 

  
End Of Chapter Forty-One   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty simple chapter. Mostly just peolpe reacting to the Sun going black. Arya's doing some Avatar magic.


	42. The Avatar Vs Sallan Harten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start dropping a ton of chapters. The story is done so I see no reason to drag out these updates for the next few months. So Today you get four chapters!

Chapter Forty-Two The Avatar Vs Sallan Harten

Fire formed around her body as she grew to match  Sallan in height. Her body was made entirely of mighty flames.

As flames roared her body glowed as dragon wings shot from her back. Covered scales. More gauntlets formed around her hands. Made of Dragon Scales. A long sheath made of Dragon Scales formed as a sword hilt with made of Dragon Scales formed and fire shot from the hilt creating a flame of fire with Arya sheathed.   
  
In the head of the beast was Arya Stark. Her eyes white as her chest was covered in a white glow that formed the faces of Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal. Working in tandem with the Avatar Spirit as Arya’s body moved. Under the faces of the dragon was a blue glowing creature.   
  
Sallan stared in horror,   
  
“It's like some kind of monster,” he said as he pressed his arm forward and let loose a blast of fire. The blast of five was easily larger than the island.

Dragzilla moved forward standing in front of the blast as she brought her arms up gripping the fire in her hands before tossing it into the sky. 

She pulled her arms back cupping her hands as fire formed around them and she pressed them forward. 

Sallan countered with a blast of his own as massive flames crashed. The shockwaves creating waves as the remaining parts of the gallys were blown into the air.    


* * *

Dany stared at Team Avatar. As more and more arrived joining her in staring at the battle.   
  
“What. The. Fuck. Is. Happening” she asked slowly as Gendry looked at her his mouth agape,   
  
“If I’m being honest,” he said before adding, "I have no god damn idea” he added quickly 

Ener looked at Dany,   
  
“You teach her that in the past like day we’ve known you. Cause I didn’t fucking teach her that!” he said loudly.    


* * *

Dragzilla rushed forward as the fire faded and slammed her scaled fist into Sallan’s flaming face. As she slammed another punched into his chest. He smirked a flaming grin. As he allowed enough fire to power ten rockets burst from his feet blasting her back as she landed half in the sea. He took to the sky as he turned to aim a blast of fire at the island. 

“Can’t block me from down their Avatar!” 

“HE CAN FLY” a man yelled as Sansa glared,   
  
“He’s you're fucking boss” she shouted as he glared,   
  
“You think we knew he was this crazy! He’s fucking nuts”   
  
“How did you not pick up on this madness”   
  
“How did your father not see the King was Mad before he started acting mad”   
  
  
“Well fuck you!” Sansa countered in fear as she shook with terror as he began to move. Dany’s eyes grew wide with horror.    
  
“I think he’s going to bend Lightning” she shouted as Ener looked at her,   
  
“Yes I can see that. It’s very bad” he stressed sarcastically.   


Dragzilla smiled as she closed her eyes and her wings flapped as she took to the sky. As she flew in front of the island her wings held her steady. He made circular motions with his flaming arms as red lightning formed and held out as he blasted it forward. The blast was massive. Far overtaking Dragzilla as she raised her hands and took a breath. Three dragon’s voices could be heard screaming in pain as they held the blast back and slowly pushed it up into the sky. The gauntlets shattered as she redirected the blast into the sky. 

* * *

Dany looked in horror as she heard her dragon’s cry. Her children were hurting. She took a breath as Sansa placed her hand on Dany’s shoulder.   
  
“We’re here for you. Dany” she said kindly with a smile as Dany looked at her in shock as the Lady Of Winterfell smiled,   
  
“I promise” she said as Dany stared in shock before nodded,   
  
“Thank Lad-” she stopped herself,   
  
“Sansa”

* * *

Dragzilla flew at the Sallan who matched her action as the two locked fists as they pressed into one another with all their might. Drazilla smirked as she spun around in the air. Kicking Sallan in the side breaking his grip. She smiled as she slammed her head into his own with a mighty headbutt. 

Sallan opened his mouth as fire burst from his lungs and flew past Dragzilla’s face. Burning as she used a free hand to wipe the smoke away. She froze. Arya’s body within kneeled over as her mighty voice screamed out in pain.   
  
_ “If we don’t leave her body soon. She’ll die! No human should have one spirit in them. Let alone five! Only the fraction of the Sun Spirit's power allows this! Without mastery of the Avatar State this is the world’s only chance!”  _

_   
_ The voice of Drogon shouted within Dragzilla’s head. Sallan looked in horror as Dragzilla flew into him in a near instant as Arya stood up. Her face blank as her eyes glowed.    
  
She wrapped her flaming arms around Sallan as they crashed into the water. She reached under his back as she grabbed him and tossed him upright. Before he could recover she removed her massive long sword as flames flew out. The sword easily as tall as to reach her back’s top.   
  
And without stopping she swung the blade forward. Slicing open the monster as it fell to the ground. The man inside screaming in pain. She rammed her fist into his chest as she pulled out a small golden eagle and pulled it into its own chest.    
  
Dragzilla flapped her wings as they flew above the island and faced the black sun.

Arya’s eyes shot open as she looked around to see herself standing atop the sky as the sun rose in the background. She turned to see sitting on a small tree with a branch was the Golden Eagle.

* * *

“You're the Sun Spirit” she asked as it’s deep manly voice spoke,   
  
“Yes I am. I hate that this happened. Yue will never let me live this down.” he joked with a laugh as Arya looked on,   
  
“Wait a minute! You're the red god aren’t you!” she shouted as the bird laughed,   
  
“Yes, my name is Helios. The Sun Spirit or the one you call the Red God,” he said as she glared,   
  
“I must thank you for saving me a young Avatar. Only an Avatar could have allowed what happened to come to pass properly. We don’t have much time. How may I repay you,” he offered as she smiled softly,   
  
“Stop using highly advantage god level fire to heal the dying and kill folk. You're no god” she offered as he smiled,   
  
“An Avatar maintaining balance. How I missed these days. It shall be done” he promised as he smiled,   
  
“There is one man. I wish to save soon. A favor to a friend of a friend if you will,” he offered as she glared,   
  
“One last time but then promise” she offered before her head snapped up,   
  
“Wait and what do you mean save you! What happened! I lost!” she shouted.

* * *

Dragzilla held out a hand as a blast of golden light shot out and into the sun. Hovering for moments as the light left her hand and the Sun flickered. Returning to life. Arya’s eyes flickered white and normal as she let out a scream of pain as her eyes snapped shut and the fire vanished. Leaving behind only a massive dragon wing that fell into the sea. Arya’s body fell in the sky as lights shot out above the clouds as with flashes. Dany’s dragons retook their forms.   
As Arya fell everyone screamed.    
  
Tito flew past the Avatar allowing her to crash into his back and flew to the ground. 

Arya’s eyes closed. 

* * *

As light returned Catelyn stared in horror at the sight before her. She had heard strange sounds during the past half hour of darkness but thought it was anything. Perhaps even a direwolf.    
  
But a Dragon was not what she was expecting. Mighty and fully grown she stroked it’s face.   
  
“Sorry I took so long Rhaegar,” she said with a smile as she raised a brow at Rickon,   
  
“Wanna ride kid,” she teased as he hopped up,   
  
“It’s a Dragon!” he shouted in joy as he moved forward,   
  
Catelyn stared in terror,   
  
“You want us to ride it?” she asked in fear as Lyaana laughed,   
  
“Rhaegar won’t hurt you. He was a gift from a good friend. My master” she reasoned as Catelyn sighed,   
  
“Where are we going,”   
  
“Anywhere but here” 

* * *

Stannis stared at him. The Sun had blackened for at least a good amount of time. He knew in his heart Arya was the reason for its return. But it was shocking how fast the King returned to his words.    
  
“If men are what you need. I can tell you where you can get more. Just give me those people”    
  
“I gave you Rattleshirt. Be content with him.”   
  
“I want them all.”    
  
“Some of your own Sworn Brothers would have me believe that you are half a wildling yourself. Is it true?”   
  


His words filled Jon with rage,   
  
“Those are men and women with families and loved ones! Human beings. Not arrow fodder. Give them to me and I’ll help point you to victory and men”

  
“You're sister. The strong one”   
  


“Which one” They were both strong,   
  
“Both my sisters are stronger than you’ll ever be so please give more detail,”   
  
“The Lady Avatar. She’d never approve,” he countered as Jon glared,   
  
“I love Arya. But I’m not making choices based on what she’d like”

“How many men”   
  
“Two thousand. Perhaps three.”   
  


Stannis liked the sound of that.

* * *

“Aang subsequently entered the Avatar State and merged with the Ocean Spirit. The power they held was unlike any other. He single-handedly destroyed the invading forces and drove what was left of the Fire Nation fleet away. He bought time for Princess Yue. The real hero to do her task. She returned the life I said had been given and became the Moon Spirit. Allowing the moon to live”    
  
Joffrey stared. His mouth opened in shock. Avatar Aang was his name. He had saved the world from an evil no one else could stop.    
  
“Do you think Lady Arya can do it as well” he asked in fear as Iroh nodded,   
  
“Understand Joffrey. The Avatar has done it countless times. Saved the world I mean. It should give you hope”    
  
“Hope. The Avatar gives-” he froze in shock as he felt power fill him. 

“Looks like Arya did it,” Iroh said with a soft smile as he looked at Iroh with a frown,   
  
“I still can’t bend!” he yelled as Iroh laughed,   
  
“Sara bringing you here saved you. But it takes you're bending for your time here” Iroh explained as he turned and glared at Sara but was stopped as she stood,   
  
“Now that Arya won! I wanna show you something” she said grabbing his hand as she pulled him away by force. 

* * *

As they hopped off the odd but pretty yellow dragon-fly spirit. He froze in sight of the tallest building he’d ever seen. It stood easily over seven hundred feet into the air as Sara pulled him inside. The room was lit by fire and held only stone figures.   
  
He knew what they were.   
  
Avatars.   
  
“This The Avatar Temple. After the great death. Master Iroh had it built to keep their image intact” Sara explained as he nodded in wonder. There were too many to count. Likely millions of them. Tall, short, old, young. But they all seemed powerful but yet he felt no fear. He looked to the one in the center. A young woman with her hair in a ponytail. Dressed in odd clothes. Next to her a bald man. Next to him an elderly man with a cool beard. 

Sara pulled him over to the bald man.    
  
“My favorite Avatar. Avatar Aang” she said with a smile as she spoke,   
  
“When Aang found out he was the Avatar. He freaked. They wanted to take him away from his friends and mentor so he ran away. The current Fire Lord. Sozin used the great comet to nearly wipe out the airbenders” she explained as he stared in horror.   
  
“Why would he do that!”    
  
“He thought the Avatar was a threat to his rule and plans” Sara said sadly as he felt as if he was stabbed in the heart. The same thing his mother had wanted to do. The same he’d agreed with for so long. The idea of killing an entire race to kill a child. A bet that the child would die. To fear a child that would go on to save everyone.    
  
But gods she was beautiful. The way her eyes sparkled as she talked left him.    
  
A child the world needed if Iroh’s story was anything to go by. 

“Avatar Korra took actions seventy-plus years later to return the airbenders. But until his third child. His second son was born. He was the last airbender”    
  
The idea of being the last firebender or the last of his house-made him ill. 

“But how’d he survive,” he asked as Sara smiled,   
  
“The glow. It’s called the Avatar State. It took over and froze him in ice” she explained.   
  
“Then the war began. And last for one hundred years,” Sara explained. 

So long. He tried to count the number of dead in the past few years of war and could not.   
  
“He later emerged found by a waterbender girl named Katara and her brother Sokka, still biologically twelve years old, into a world engulfed by war. His people dead. His culture and way of life is gone. The Last Airbender. During his absence, the Fire Nation had waged war upon the other nations and managed to completely wipe out the pacifistic Air Nomads. It fell to Aang, the Avatar and the last airbender, to end the War by mastering the other three elements and defeating Fire Lord Ozai. However he had to it within a year of his return” she said as his eyes grew wide,   
  
“How is that possible!” Arya had still yet to master her power! He didn’t understand.   
  
“I’m not sure. Someone once told me he had first hand experience in saying the Avatar held limitless power” Sara said with a sigh as she seemed to shake,   
  
“You ok?” he asked   
  
“Yeah, the guy was just creepy. He used to be a really bad guy,” she said before tossing her head to the side with a grin,   
  
“He trained and trained and with the help of his friends he defeated the Fire Lord. Avatar Aang began a romantic relationship with his close friend, Katara. Who had been there for him since the start? In fact, Master Lyaana said Arya’s got some boy a bit alike her” Sara said as he raised a brow,   
  
“My mother tells me some boy. Likely one of my half brothers. He seemed to be taken with her and calmed her down while in the. Avatar- .. State” he explained stopping at the name of the Avatar State.    
  
“Katara is said to have helped him with the same” Sara grinned,   
  
“At least Iroh tells us that”   
  
“Did Iroh know him,”   
  
“His nephew. Fire Lord Zuko was Avatar Aang’s firebending teacher” she explained,   
  
“Ozai’s son!” he shouted as Sara nodded,   
  
“You should ask him about Zuko. I’m sure you’d like what you hear. Besides. He loves talking about Zuko. I think Zuko is his greatest pride! Talks about him almost as much as his tea shop” Sara explained with a grin.

The former King nodded,   
  
“Well what else happened?” he asked with a grin.   
  
“Katara and him eventually married and raised a family of three children: Bumi, who wasn’t an airbender. Kya a waterbender, and the youngest, Tenzin, an airbender,” Sara told him. She chose to leave out the parts about Bumi becoming an airbender. That was far too complex to get into now. He smiled.    
  
It was shocking how little he knew.   
  
He wanted to know more!   
  
“Who’s that,” he asked pointing to a stone figure near Aang,   
  
“That’s Avatar Kyoshi! Now that’s a story” 

* * *

The Night King looked up and gave a glare at the returning sun.    
  
“Heh. So you did it huh. Avatar. Now little Lady I know you had help. No way you could have done this without the Avatar State” he said as he stared at the Wall.    
  
He allowed his eyes to glow red as he sat in his throne of ice. Smiling.    
  
“Winter will be here soon and when it does. I shall have the power to break your wall. Your seal grew weaker with each return. As you're returns hurt you're very soul. You are now trapped in the Spirit World and you're wall is to weak to hold back my true power”    
  
“Isn’t that right? Iroh” 

* * *

_ Arya Wake Up _

Arya opened her eyes to find herself in an odd place. Korra stood before her. Her face grim.   
  
“Arya things are dire. Winter is drawing near and Night’s King is targeting your home,” Korra said as Arya stared,   
  
“Wait what! The Night King! What about that mad man!” she said as Korra smiled,   
  
“You won Arya. Do not worry. You must focus,” Korra said Arya looked in wonder,   
  
“What does the Night King want with Winterfell? House Stark doesn't hold it” Arya asked as Korra sighed,   
  
“I think it may be where the Northern Spirit Portal is hidden. Where I am unsure”    
  
“Spirit Portal?” Arya asked as Korra nodded,   
  
“A gateway that connects the physical world and Spirit World,” she offered as Arya looked on,   
  
“Arya you must take Winterfell and ready to defend it from the Night King when the time comes,”   
  
“Wait where is it? I'd know if I grew up with a door to another world in my house,” she said in a panic as Korra shook her head,   
  
“Arya you're friends are worried. You must take Winterfell back from the Greyjoy if the world is to survive,”   
  
“That Gendry boy is freaking out,” Korra said as Arya’s eyes snapped.

* * *

Arya shot up as she felt Gendry pull away. Dany stood. The men who had served Sallan had retreated to their remaining ships. Running in fear. Ener was grinning    
  
“My student. Fused with three fucking dragons,” Ener said with a pat to his back. Dany stood as she watched Drogon fly away. Fighting back tears,   
  
“They knew,” she said looking to Arya,   
  
“They knew you’d need them. That’s why they came,” she said as Arya gave a nodded as she stood,   
  
“That will never happen again,” she explained as Sansa raised a brow,   
  
“Why,” she asked as Arya gave a grin,   
  
“Three Dragons. The Sun Spirit and The Avatar. All fighting in one core place,” she grinned,   
  
“Unlikely,” Gendry added as she nodded and grabbed his hand kissing his cheek,   
  
“I’m glad you're alright Gen,” she said as she turned to her Team,   
  
“We need to go get Weasel and head back. Now! I spoke with Korra” she said as Sansa narrowed her eyes,   
  
“She didn’t tell you Cersei had a change of heart and wants to make love and peace I’m guessing,” Sansa asked as Arya nodded,   
  
“I wish,” Arya said as she looked to Dany,   
  
“Daenerys. Thank you but we must really be going. I have work to do,” she said as Dany nodded,   
  
“You go ahead on Tito. My dragons will fly slowly. They need rest,” she said as Gendry nodded. He turned and faced the Mother Of Dragons. Sweat forming on his head,   
  
“Daenerys I’d like to apologize,” he said as he bowed his head. Sansa and Arya looked with their jaws hitting the ground as Ener grinned.    
  
“I don’t understan-” Dany started as Gendry stood,   
  
“My family. My blood killed your parents. You're siblings. My own father tried to kill you. A sweet little girl and that’s why” Gendry froze as he glared into her eyes,   
  
“I’d like to tell you how sorry and ashamed I am to call that man my father” he said as she stood there dumbfounded,   
  
“Excuse me what,” she said as Gendry nodded,   
  
“Your father was mad. Evil. But hunting down your entire family. Killing babes. No excuse” Gendry said as she seemed to regain herself and smile,   
  
“Gendry. I accept your apology under one condition,” she started as he looked up and met her eyes,   
  
“Yes,”   
  
“Don’t ever be ashamed of who you are. Keep being what you are. Not a King’s bastard but a good man” Dany said slowly as Gendry stared at her and gave a nod,   
  
“Thank you,” he said as Tito readied to take to the sky.    
  
Sansa walked up to the bison and nodded at the Mother Of Dragon.    
  
“Good luck with your goals,” Sansa said as Arya walked up to Dany.   
  
And held out her hand.   
  
The Avatar And The Dragon Queen shook hands,   
  
“It was an honor Lady Avatar”   
  
“I could do the same to you. Dragon Queen. Daenerys” 

“Theon has Winterfell,” Sansa said as Arya finished her story and Ener leaned back petting her direwolf. They had picked up Weasel right away. Dany not far behind returning to her duties as Queen. 

Gendry nodded,    
  
“His forces were weak. His men were poorly trained and Arya’s only gotten stronger. As long as she keeps training in waterbending,” Gendry offers as Ener sighed,   
  


“To be honest while you're great. You're firebending could use a bit of work,” he said as he grinned,   
  
“Guess Sansa and I gotta fight for your hand in sparring,” he joked as Sansa glared at him. 

The trip in total would take around eleven months for them to reach Winterfell. Training and stopping for food and rest.

* * *

Joffrey stood in shock as the words left the woman’s mouth. Honestly, he swore he had heard the name Lyanna before. He didn’t know much. But he knew he had heard it somewhere. Perhaps in a blocked out drunk rant from his fath-.. His nothing. He had no blood of Robert in him. 

“My mother is doing what” he asked as she sighed,   
  
“While I haven’t told my visitors yet. Cersei plans to bring an army to aid Ramsay Bolton in defending Winterfell. She wants the Avatar’s head” Lyanna said as Iroh sighed. Sara’s mother looked horrified,   
  
“Why would Arya attack Winterfell,” she asked as Jinora shook her head,   
  
“I’m not sure,” she said as Sara looked to Joffrey,   
  
“Joffrey what do you think. You know these guys” she asked softly as he side,   
  
“The Starks are strong, honorable and loyal to a fault. I don't think it's unlikely Arya would want to save her people. The ones counting on House Stark,” he explained as he looked to them,   
  
“Where is my mother” he asked as Lyanna sighed,   
  
“Not far from King’s Landing right now. They only just set out a few days ago” she offered as he turned and sighed,   
  
“I need to be alone,” he said entering the house.

* * *

As Joffrey sat on his bed. Thinking of the cold hard truth that his mother wanted to kill the Avatar. He wasn’t certain on anything but this. Arya Stark ad saved the sun only months before. Now his mother would kill her. He turned as Sara entered the room slowly. 

“Something is coming. I can feel it. They are getting ready”    
  
Sara looked at him as before smiling softly,   
  
“They called him the Night King. Leader Of The White Walkers”    
  
“Those are stories” 

He was frozen in fear.   
  
Oh gods.    
  
An army of the dead.   
  
Everyone would die.   
  
“Joffrey who do think killed Avatar Korra” Sara offered as he stared,   
  
“But if he can kill an Avatar”   
  
“Then only an Avatar can stop him,” she offered as she sat next to his bed. He stared into her eyes. As she moved closer. Her lips about to touch his.   
  
The way he had touched Sansa.   
  
When he raped her.

He had raped someone.   
  
Why.   
  
  


He had ordered the death of his half brothers and sisters over a fake claim to the Iron Chair. 

He pushed her away,   
  
“The things I’ve done. I don’t deserve you” he said softly as Sara smiled and cupped his face,   
  
“Joffrey. Do you regret what you did. Do you want to make right” she asked as he nodded.    
  
“Sara. I want to be the man you see in me,”   
  
“You're already the man I see. The man I love” she offered as his eyes grew wide,   
  
“How can you love me,” he asked as she smiled softly,   
  
“Because somehow. Under all the evil your mother pushed on you. Under the way, you grew up. You're a good man. I knew he was their. Somewhere. I’m just happy I got to meet him,” she said as she pressed her lips to his.   
  
“No one’s ever done this before,” he said softly as she removed his shirt and moved her hands to his pants,   
  
“Well guess we can find out together”

She said as he watched her gown vanish. 

End Of Chapter Forty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so with the battle over the pieces are all in place for us to start building to the endgame. We now know what the Night King is after. The Spirit Portal!!! Joffrey is shocked to learn his mother is going ahead with her plan. Arya, Gendry and the rest of Team Avatar set out to sea.
> 
> Now let's talk about what happened here. Dragzilla is the result of Arya fusing with Sun Spirit and three dragons. Dragon's are a spiritual being that became mortal. So it's possible. Of course, only the Avatar whose body is used to having a Spirit in them could do this and not die. Look forward to nex chapter the most shocking thing you'll read and the climax of Joffrey's story.


	43. Joffrey The Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a minor edit to the last chapter. When Korra tells Arya to go north she tells her to take Winterfell back from Theon. Not Ramsays. My mistake sorry!

Chapter Forty-Three Joffrey The Bastard 

Cersei smiled as they traveled to Moat Cailin. Her hair is short. Cut during her walk of Shame. She held easily one thousand men with her. Each a master bender. Soon they’d be at Winterfell. Ready to aid when the Avatar attacked as the gods as warned. The gods had returned Ramsay said. Warning that the Avatar’s arrival would fall on this day. Now only a few hours from Winterfell. She could picture the Avatar’s shock at the massive army. The gods sided with the one with the right to rule. However, an odd light filled the path before her carriage as she slowly called her men to stop and step out. 

* * *

Arya took a breath as they neared Winterfell. The trip had taken months. Each day spent training in Waterbending. As she learned moves and skills of all kinda. Sansa had even started talking about teaching her the art of healing.

Though right now she worked to master the phase shift. While able to turn Water to ice it was not something she could do with the full speed of a master. She turned to Ener who looked at her with a grin,  
  


“You ready to kick Theon’s ass” he said as Arya nodded with a smile. Taking Winterfell back from Theon would be easy.  
  
“That jerk. This time we’ll save any babe’s he holds at Dagger point,” she bites in anger as Sansa perks up,   
  
“He betrayed our family. I say we kill him,” she offered as Arya glared,   
  
“Perhaps. But our goal needs to be Winterfell. We can’t let the Portal stay in Theon's hold,” she said as Gendry nodded from where he played with Nymeria as Weasel slept soundly. 

* * *

Joffrey awoke with Sara across from him in their bed. The past few months had been the best of his life. Sara was amazing. Iroh and Jinora were kind and had the best tales. Iroh gave great advice and had saved his butt a few times when he angered Sara. He had wondered more often than he should about what a marriage between them would be like?  
  
What would the Avatar think of him fucking a spirit? No. Fucking was just a bad word. Loving. He loved her. 

He moved out of there room when he heard Iroh speak to Lyaana who he still much to his anger knew nothing about.   
  
“She has a small army. I’m sure most are master benders. There isn’t time to warn Arya” Lyanna said as Iroh sighed,   
  
“We aren’t ready. Our forces” he said as she leaned back into her chair,   
  
“I know master. I’m the boss” she said.   
  
His mother was too powerful alone.   
  
With an army.   
  
Arya would die.   
  
Then The Night King would win.

He could not let that happen.  
  
He stepped out of the hallway and into the small kitchen were they spoke.   
  
“Master Iroh. You once told me about your nephew Zuko,” he said. The story was mind blowing to him. A banished prince turned hero.   
  
Iroh raised a brow,   
  
“It’s time I faced my mother”

He only hoped Sara forgave him for leaving like this.

* * *

Joffrey stepped away as he felt fire filled his veins. His bending returned after months without it. He turned and glared at the army before him as he walked forward. His old clothes returned to his body.  
  
Strangely. He would not pretend to understand this stuff. He slowly walked forward as men stopped. One after another. The whole army freezing at the sight of the long-dead king as he marched past them. Walking up to his mother who had the audacity to cry.   
  
“My boy you're-”   
  
“Alive yes. Yes, I am. The love of my life saved me. And no she’s not Myrcella” he bit as she looked back confused,   
  
“My boy,” she said moving forward her voice filled with joy.   
  
He entered a stance as he aimed his palm at her.   
  
The men around them seemed to want to move but didn’t seem to know who to strike. 

Cersei looked to her son with love and spoke softly,  
  
“I’m so happy you're alive! And everyone will be happy to have their true King back I’m sure” she offered as he glared,   
  
“True king right” he snapped as she looked in shock.

“Joffrey now isn’t the time,” she started as he summoned a dagger of fire,

“Then when is! When is the time to talk to my mother!” he shouted in rage as looked forward,

“You my mother. Who lied to me and my siblings for years. You my mother who allowed me to send men hunting down Robert’s bastards to have them killed,” he said with a calm shout as she glared forward,

“You are King aren’t you,” she said softly as he glared,

“And you are my mother! How could you possibly justify the death of children,” he said before giving a cold laugh, “oh perhaps just as easily as you planned to use them as bait to lure out the Avatar!” he shouted in anger as she took a step forward.

“You dare,” she said standing up.

No one spoke.

“Joffery stop talking right now!” Cersei shouted in anger as she glared in rage of his own,

“You my mother! Who lied to the world and let me kill Ned Stark for speaking truth!” he shouted as her eyes grew soft,

“Oh is that what this is about. Joffrey don’t be silly those are rumors,” she said as he narrowed his eyes,

“Even now you lie! I know Robert isn’t my father. Uncle Jamie is! Or I guessed that’d be father now? I know I have no claim to the Throne,” he said as she glared with anger,

“Joffrey you're making a mistake,” she said as he glared,

“Am I really! You tricked me into killing children” he said as she froze.

“Joffery it was needed,” she said softly, “my love please,” she pleaded as he glared,

“It was evil and it was wrong!” he shouted with pain in his voice 

“You always told me. It’s only us. That only we mattered! What a lie that was? The Sun died! Who saved us but the Avatar! The little girl you tried to kill on the chance she may take away your throne” Joffrey said calmly

“ Hear Me Roar! are the perfect words to describe you. You Roar out your cries for power like a child,” he spat as Cersei glared,

“Stop talking right now!” she yelled as he smiled,

“Sara told me that the Avatar is hope. The Avatar is able to bring peace to this rotten country” he explained holding out his open hand.

“Well since you’ve fully betrayed our family now. Why wait? You're king. Say the words and have me killed?” Cersei asked as Joffrey shook his head,

“No because I’ve come to more an important realization” he offered as she leaned back,

“Oh, and do tell me. What is that” she asked as if speaking to a child.

“I don’t want to be King a wise man once told me. Leaders are chosen by people. You aren’t born a king! You're acknowledged as one” he explained with a smile as she stood up. Fire forming around her hands,

“I am your mother!” she shouted as he met her gaze,

“I am Joffrey Waters. Bastard Son Of Cersei And Jaime Lannister. I’m going to find Sansa Stark and beg for her forgiveness for my horrible actions. I’m going to warn the Avatar about your little trick and I’m going to help her take you down” he said as he turned and walked away,

“Goodbye” he warned as he walked away. His steps slow.

Cersei stared. Her eyes burned with hate.

After all, he did for her.

“You never did know anything of respect. I did everything for you! You ungrateful little shit!” Cersei said with a shout as she took in a deep breath,

“Well now you learn the hard way!” she screamed as a blast of fire shot out her head and flew at Joffrey. He spun around to block the blow.

And 

He was too late.

The blast of fire rammed through his chest as his eyes grew wide. His rips rushing out the other side of his back. Breaking into small pieces. His heart bursting open upon impact. His body fell dead to the ground in a pool of blood. As she turned and looked at the bannerman.

“We are going back to King’s Landing and you will speak nothing of this. You speak. I kill your whole fucking family. Do we have an understanding” she shouted with rage as the men nodded meekly? Obeying her words in fear. 

* * *

Cersei hid away in her carriage as she held her face in her hands. Tears streaming down her face as she cried. She had just killed her son. The men would never speak of it. They were scared of her.   
  
Jamie!   
  
“I can’t tell him. Yes! He’ll never even know Joffrey lived. It could ruin everything,” she said, looking at the men outside.   
  
“Tonight you all die. I’ll just say you died in an ambush and I got lucky. Can’t risk one of you men growing a cock now can I?” she said lowly to herself as a smirk formed on her face.   
  
Yes she was sad but at least this can’t be a set back if everyone is dead.   
  
“The Avatar had to die”   
  
A man looked at her from outside,   
  
“Why are you doing this,” he asked as she took in a breath. Might as well humor him before she killed him. 

“Soon after the Avatar’s return, I realized something. We were standing before god. I wondered what would happen if the Avatar ever went rogue. So wrote up some hypothetical battles containing every single kingdom and army in the known world. Do you know how it ends,” Cersei asked as the man shook his head,  
  
“She beats up. Badly. If the power we assume she can reach is real she is by far the most powerful thing alive. That doesn’t scare you! A being with limitless power” she said as the man glared,   
  
“Arya Stark hasn’t done anything bad. Your point is moot,” he said as he placed his hand on his waterskin.   
  
“If God is all-powerful he cannot be all good and if he is all good he cannot be all-powerful,” Cersei reasoned as the man stared in horror,   
  
“You're mad!” he shouted as he summoned the water from his skin. Cersei stood and allowed fire to fly through his chest as his inside spilled onto the ground. 

Men rushed over in horror as she stepped out

  
“You aren’t leaving here alive” she smirked

* * *

Tito neared Winterfell when it happened. Gendry screamed. An airbender rose on each side of Tito. Each holding chains as she flew around him. Wrapping his legs as he lost his flight. Unable to bend.   
  
Arya looked in shock as she rushed to the side and gathered fire in her hands. Slamming a blast into a glider causing one to fall. As Sansa sliced water across another glider earning the same effect.   
  
Tito flew at the ground as the chains flew lose as he brought his legs free to slowly the fall landing on his feet as he let out a scream of pain and force threw them off the bison.   
  
Arya was up on her feet right away as she glanced at Tito who was too hurt to carry them. She looked ahead as Ramsay Bolton stood with his full army! Not Theon.

  
  
“Avatar”   
  
“Get off my lawn” 

End Of Chapter Forty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Joffrey is dead! I started building up this Zuko like plotline and made his confrontation with Cersei nearly match Zuko's with Ozai only to switch it up at the end. I've been waiting to do that for a long time. We learn why Cersei hates Arya so much. 
> 
> Team Avatar has fallen for a trap. How will they get out of this one?


	44. The Night King Strikes

Chapter Forty-Four The Night King Strikes 

Jon Snow stood surrounded by Karsi, a Wildlings chieftess, Loboda, an elder, and various other Wildlings. He took a breath as he stepped forward. Ready to speak his plan. 

“My name’s Jon Snow. I’m Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. We’re not friends. We’ve never been friends. We won’t become friends today. This isn’t about friendship. This is about survival. This is about putting a seven-hundred-foot wall between you and what’s out there”   
  
Karsi shout him a deadly glare,   
  
“You built that wall to keep us out. Since when do you lot care about us” she stated as Jon stared at her.   
  
“It’s not right and In normal times we wouldn’t. But these aren’t normal times. The white walkers don’t care if a man’s Free Folk or Crow. We’re all the same to them. Meat to their army. But together we can beat them” Jon stressed as he took a breath,   
  
“I am a bastard. My father is Ned Stark. Father to Arya Stark. The Avatar” he explained as he looked to them,   
  
“The Night’s King's power is said to match my sisters. We are all going to need to work together to beat his army” Jon added as he saw eyes grow wide.

“Beat the white walkers? Good luck with that. Run from them, maybe” Karsi shot before adding,   
  
“You think we should follow you cause you're half the blood of the Avatar. Well get fucked” Karsi snapped as he shook his head,   
  
“I just want you to understand! She’s training right now. For this! To fight that beast. But the army! That’s us!” he reasoned holding out a bag of Dragonstone.

“It’s not a trick. It’s a gift for those who join us” Jon said as she stared in shock.

  
“Dragonglass. A man of the Night’s Watch used one of these daggers to kill a walker” Jon said as Loboda looked on,   
  
“You saw this. Not even firebenders are able to burn them,” Loboda explained as Jon nodded,   
  
“No but I trust this man with my life. While they can be hurt by bending. It seems unable to kill them. Though it seems my sister was able to kill them,” he said with truth in his voice. 

“I knew Mance Rayder. He never wanted a war with the Night’s Watch, he wanted a new life for his people. For you. We’re prepared to give you that new life” he offered as she raised a brow    
  
“If” Karsi raised a brow,   
  
“No Ifs. I only hope you’ll choose to fight for the world when the time comes” he offered    
  
“Where is Mance?” Loboda asked

  
“Dead”   
  
“How” 

“I put a dagger of ice through his heart”   
  
They moved to scream.

“I say we send the Lord Commander back to Castle Black with no eyes”  Loboda offered. 

Tormund moved in front of Jon. Ready to defend his friend. 

“None of you saw Mance die! I did. The Southern King who broke our army, Stannis, wanted to burn him alive to send him a message. Jon Snow defied that cunt’s orders. His arrow was mercy. What it did took courage, and that’s what we need today: the courage to make peace with men we’ve been fighting for generations. The Free Folk and The Avatar’s Brother! What a tale!” Tormund yelled. 

“I lost my father, my uncle, and 2 brothers fighting the damn crows” Karsi reminded darkly.

  
Jon bowed his head,   
  


“I’m not asking you to forget your dead. I’ll never forget mine. I lost fifty brothers the night that Mance attacked the wall. But I’m asking you to think about your children now. They’ll never have children of their own if we don’t band together. The Long Night is coming and the dead come with it. No clan can stop them. The free folk can’t stop them. The Night’s Watch can’t stop them. And all the southern kings can’t stop them. The Night King is the most powerful thing alive. By leaps and bounds. If the small things I’ve seen my little sister do are even a hint. She’s the only one who can stop him. His army. She’s fighting a god! We gotta fight the rest! Only together, all of us, and even then it might not be enough, but at least then we’ll give the fuckers a fight. Humanity can’t die that easily” he said as he took a breath,   
  
“Arya once told me the Night King as a way to wipe as all life. Man. Woman, Boys and girls. Trees, Dogs. Crows! All life!” Jon shouted as he pleaded that they’d understand. 

Karsi looked to Tormund,   
  
“You trust him,” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“He’s prettier than both my daughters, but he knows how to fight. He’s young, but he knows how to lead. He didn’t have to come to Hardhome. He came because he needs us. And we need him” he told them as Karsi met Jon’s gaze,   
  
“You think the Avatar stands a chance” she asked as Jon nodded,   
  
“I trust Arya” 

Karsi glard at Jon,   
  
“I’ll never trust a man dressed all black. But I trust Tormund”

* * *

They rushed out. Leading the men and women to the boats.    
  
“Is everyone with us” Jon asked as Tormund sighed,   
  
“I’m no good at counting!”

“Is it everyone”   
  
“I don’t so”

  
“We can’t just leave them all here” Jon stressed as Karsi sighed,   
  
“The free folk are stubborn. You know how long it took Mance to band them together. Twenty fucking years” she said leading two young girls into a boat.

  
“Johnna is gonna look after you. She’s in charge, you listen to her” she explained to her child as the girl cried,   
  
“I wanna go with you,”

“I need to get the old folks on the boats. I’m right behind you, I promise” she said slowly. Kissing the girl’s head.

Jon stood on the shore as the wind began to fly. The ground shaking slightly. Every wildling and Crow slowly turns to the source of the noise.   
  
“Close the gate” Loboda yelled out. Jon watched Loboda take a breath as he dug his feet into the ground and walked up to the wall. Peering inside of it.

  
White Walkers and wights clawed at the gate. Jon stood frozen. He felt something terrifying fill his form but shook it away. As he turned back as the gate was blown back by fire. Men and woman loading onto the boats as he turned. Facing one of his brothers,   
  
“Get them to the ship and come back for me!”   
  
The crow looked shocked,   
  
“Lord Commander! You’ll die” he shouted as Jon turned,   
  
“That doesn’t matter. Go!” he shouted. Tormund, and Karsi stood next to him. Karsi smirked as she summoned flames to her hands. Tormund reached from behind to pull out a glider and held it as a staff. Loboda looked at Jon as he nodded,   
  
“Loboda protect them,” Jon ordered as Loboda gave a nod of respect

“You should be on one of those boats” Jon told the woman as she glared 

“So should you ! My little girl has gone on. They're gonna let them pass the wall even if you’re not their” she spat as he glared 

“You have my word. I’ve given orders” Jon promised as she glared

“Don’t think you’re gonna be there to enforce those orders” she pointed out.    
  
Jon looked to her,   
  
“Night’s Watch with me” he said before nodding at the two wildings and they joined the Night’s watch in their charge.

* * *

Jon rammed a spike of ice across the body of wight as he split it in two before slicing at it with Longclaw. He heard Loboda leave with Tormund to defend the Dragonglass as he struck down another walker by freezing it to the side of the wall. Encasing it’s entire body in ice. As he turned and looked past the gate he saw the wights and walkers move aside as he saw Loboda grab the glass along with Tormund. He glanced at Karsi as she held a walkers’ skull in her hands as fire flew from them shooting above his head like a raging inferno.    
  
“Karsi get the boys and run! Right now”   
  
“but - Jo- You’ll!”   
  
“I said go! Get everyone away from here! He’s here!” Jon said as he tossed her Longclaw,   
  
“Use Longclaw well,” he ordered as he summoned the snow below to water. Creating a mini water vortex to launch himself forward. 

As he crashed to a stop he knew.   
  
The man before him was The Night King.    
  
The Night King smiled. Almost amused at the sight of Jon Snow. He gave a mocking smile,   
  
“You want to fight me,” he asked amused as Jon entered a stance,   
  
“I’m not letting you kill these people,”    
  
The Night King gave a sad sight,   
  
“You have guts. Little man. I’ll humor you” he said politely as Jon glared. He called forth the snow to water, creating a water gimbal. Creating two to rotating rings of water, around his body. 

The Night King avoided the first blow with his eyes closed to Jon’s horror,   
  
“You must learn to listen” And then he rushed forward. Jon summoned a wall of ice as the Night King flew at him with earth pressing him forward. 

As he flew at Jon the Night King smiled as he reached forward and with a simple pull Jon’s armor ripped from his body. As Jon eyes grew wide in terror,   
  
“Did he just bend metal!” he panicked as Jon shook his fear aside. 

He spun out of the way as he condenses water out of the air and created easily fity spikes of ice with a raise of his left arm. Then he summoned water around his arm streaming it forward. Wrapping it around The Night King’s chest. The Night King looked in shock as the spikes flew forward.    
  
“You are a powerful waterbender but no” he reasoned as his eyes burst open a bright dark red. Jon froze in terror as his ice was ripped from his control and fell to the ground. Within moments the Night King was gone. He looked around. But saw no one. Only the dead staring.    
  
He was blown forward far passed the gate with a blast of wind. The Night King appearing behind him with the power of earth bending. 

The Night King summoned snow from miles around them as he formed a small miniature wave behind him blasting himself in front of Jon. As he lowered his hand earth shot up binding Jon’s body.    
  
“What is your name” he ordered as Jon took a breath,   
  
“Jon Snow” Jon answered as the Night King smiled,   
  
“Jon Snow. Please deliver this message to your fellow crows for me” he said before moving his icy hands forward and touching Jon.   
  
His cold skin burning Jon’s flesh. 

_ Na Mu A _

The Night King placed his hands over the heart and forehead.

_ Me Tuou _

His eyes glowed red as Jon’s grew glassy

  
_ Fu Shi Ne _

_ Na Mu A Me Tuou Fu Shi Ne _

_ Na Mu A Me Tuou Fu Shi Ne _

_ Na Mu A Me Tuou Fu Shi Ne _

His world went black

_ Na Mu A Me Tuou Fu Shi Ne _

_ Na Mu A Me Tuou Fu Shi Ne _

_ Na Mu A Me Tuou Fu Shi Ne _

_ Na Mu A Me Tuou Fu Shi Ne _

_ Na Mu A Me Tuou Fu Shi Ne _

_ Na Mu A Me Tuou Fu Shi Ne _

_ His head hurt.  _

_ Na Mu A Me Tuou Fu Shi Ne _

_ Na Mu A Me Tuou Fu Shi Ne _

_ Na Mu A Me Tuou Fu Shi Ne _

His body burned. 

_ Na Mu A Me Tuou Fu Shi Ne _

_ Na Mu A Me Tuou Fu Shi Ne _

_ Na Mu A Me Tuou Fu Shi Ne _

_ Na Mu A Me Tuou Fu Shi Ne _

  
  


Jon’s body grew weak as every ounce of power left him. The earth around him fell to the ground as his freezing body crashed into the ground. He felt ill.    
  
“The next one to get in my way won’t be lucky. Let this be a warning to you free-folk and crows”   
  


The Night King had started to walk away.   
  


He forced himself and threw his hand forward.

Nothing happened. 

Dread.   
Honor.   
Tears swelled in his eyes.   
He could not hold them back as they streamed down his face.   
  
“What did you do to me”   
  
“I took away your waterbending. Permanently ”   
  


End Of Chapter Forty-Four 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter in the story Arya doesn't show up in. It's entirely about Jon, The Night's Watch and the wall. We get to see the Night King fight for the first time and he rips Jon to pieces. Yes, he can take away bending and defeated Jon. This chapter is a tone-setter so be ready for tomorrow.


	45. The Battle For Winterfell

Chapter Forty-Five The Battle For Winterfell 

  
Jon found himself standing in Castle Black as he held his arms. Sam stared in horror as Free Folk healers talked to themselves but Jon knew the answer,   
  
“He took my bending,” he told Sam as he held his head in his hands. Longclaw tied to his side.    
  
“I failed” he stressed as he fought back tears. 

“I went to save them, I failed” Jon reminded as Sam sighed,   
  
“Jon everyone here, You bought time for them to get to safety. You saved them all” Sam reasoned.    
  
“They aren’t happy,” he said as Sam looked to the brothers of the Night’s Watch glaring at Jon with hate.  Alliser glares,   
_   
_ “You're heart cost you, you're bending. As it will us our lives” _ _

* * *

Catelyn watched in shock as countless cloaked figures entered the camp. They had been there for some time now. Lyanna had told them somethings about  The Order Of The White Lotus for one  Lyanna stood as Rickon looked in wonder. As she walked over to the man in the center.    
  
Aemon Targaryen stepped out removing his cloak.   
  
“Lyanna it’s good to see you,” he said as he turned as others reached for their hoods. 

“Aemon I’m glad you could make it! I know leaving the all can be hard” she said as he laughed,   
  
“For the young perhaps!” Aemon mocked as he pulled her into a hug. As another figured removed there hood. The man stooped and sinister looking with a twisted shoulder and held a thick and matted black beard.   
  
“Yoren” Lyanna said shaking his hand as he bowed,   
  
“It’s an honor to be with you once more Grand Lotus,” he said kindly.

* * *

Gendry let out a scream as he slammed his hammer into a man’s skull. It was mind-blowing how many there were. Six thousand. He guessed. Arya and Sansa had said something like that. He didn’t really understand such numbers but knew it was big. He hacked and slashed with a stolen blade as he battled his way through more of the men. More and more men surrounding him as Weasel blasted some down with two slashes of air.

* * *

Sansa tightened the water around her arms as she turned the tips of her large water whips to ice and sliced off head after head. As more benders. Earth and Fly lined up on each side of her. It was not lost on her how out match they were as a spike of earth rammed into her shoulder knocking her down. The spike small was easy to rip out as she cursed in pain. She rolled out of the way tearing of her skirt as she rolled. Avoiding a blast of fire. She glanced at Ener who was surrounded by easily two hundred men as he avoided and blasted countless of them. Rocks flying into his face knocking him down as a sword was rammed into his right shoulder. She frowned as Tito moved to fight but was held down by chains.   
  
They seemed to want to spare Tito. Likely do him being such a rare creature.

  
She watched as Arya hovered above the ground in a vortex of water. Formed from the snow below. With a rise of her left arm spikes of earth shot up and through the bodies of Ramsay's men as she avoided a blast of air from Ramsay herself. Returning with a blast of fire of her own.

* * *

Arya pushed herself forward as she slammed into the ground sending a large sliding wall of earth at Ramsay who hopped out of the way with the grace of air.   
  
“Let’s play a game: which body part do you need the least?” he mocked as he coated his sword in air and Arya felt herself grow sick,   
  
“Besides. You're face of course. You need to be pretty. The boys… I’ll make them watch you become a woman” he sneered as Arya glared in rage. How dare he. She wanted to tell herself that it'd never happened. But she watched as Sansa and Gendry huffed in tire as Weasel ran in terror. Out of energy. Ener was being beaten into the ground as she took a breath.   
  
No.

She’d win.   
  
She ripped two chunks of earth from the ground as she held them up and took a breath. Fire poured from her knuckles. Lighting the rocks on fire as Ramsay’s men took a step as she tossed them forward, Crushing and burning countless men with easy. As he took a shocked step back she lunged at him as she summoned water to her fingers and turned her nails to ice before cutting him across the face with the icy point as she lowered herself to avoid his rageful blast. 

As Arya avoided the blast she spun around using the earth below to move herself more quickly as she saw his back come into aim! She summoned a stream of water and slammed it into his back as another man r ammed a sword through her left leg from the ground. Arya let out a scream of pain as she grabbed the sword and ripped out. Turning and ramming it through the man’s skull as his eyes popped from his head from the force. She quickly removed her shirt and wrapped it around her bleeding leg. Leaving her chest bare and exposed as she rushed over and jumped into the center of men surrounding her firebending master. The smirks still present as she looked to Ener. Her chest huffing from exhaustion. He glanced at her,   
  
“Naked on the job” he joked as she glared,   
  
“Oh shut up,” she said as they stood back to back. As man rushed at Arya with a blast of fire she docked down as Ener sliding under her legs slamming a flaming uppercut into the man’s jaw as she from the ground summoned water from the snow below and pushed the man going to stike him miles into the air. He turned with a smirk as she lowered her head for him to blast another man with a whip of fire. As he did the men cleared as Ramsay flew at her. With breathtaking speed he pushed her out of the center where she stood with her master and slammed his fist into her face. As he climbed over her naked body he wrapped his legs around her waist binding her as the beating started. 

Punch after punch blood flew everywhere.    
  
She could take him easily but there were so many.    
  
They must have been fighting for over an hour now. Nameless men. All strong benders. 

As he took a dagger at and moved it to her neck Her eyes grew wide as she flew her hands up to grab his wrist as he smiled down at her,   
  
“Don’t worry. I won’t touch your face. My Lady. I need you pretty on my wall”

  
Her eyes grew wide.    
  
He was going to stab her clean in the neck!

  
  
Her arms were weak and tired as she held the dagger inches from her neck. She felt the dagger cut into her skin as she screamed out in pain. She looked to the side. Ener’s s rushed from his battle. Screaming in rage. 

A blast hit Ramsay in the back as he screamed as his skin steamed. As Arya kicked her legs up and pain filled her body as she held her hand to her neck. Blood leaking down as she bit her lip. 

She looked over to Ener as she stood. Her body felt as if it was on fire. She could not think of the last time she was this tired as Ramsay slammed into the ground. 

Arya turned to meet Ener’s gaze,    
  
An arrow slammed in between her breasts. Dead in the center of her chest. Her eyes grew wide. 

But nothing could prepare her for what happened next. Ener moved to run to her,   
  
“Ary-” he was cut off. 

A large spike of ice pierced his head. Running all the way through. 

His body fell dead.

End Of Chapter Forty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I killed Ener. He's dead. No way around it. His head was cut clean off! I don't know what else to say here. The chapter is short and almost entirely fighting. It was actually much longer but I thought that was a good ending! Also, Ramsay is a creep! I really wanted to do his disgusting self-justice and I hope I did! 
> 
> If you're wondering why the Avatar State didn't trigger. It just happened to fast. The Avatar State needs to have a second or two to turn on. It's very quick but it does take a sec!
> 
> Won't say hope you enjoyed! More like hope you liked it!


	46. Complete Utter Defeat

Chapter Forty-Six Complete Utter Defeat 

Sansa stares shocked and horrified, tears rolling down her face. She turns her body and swirls the water around her. She creates a large wave from the snow and rides on top of it towards Arya. As her body crashes to the ground as the blood flowing from the dead center of her chest. Sansa’s arms spread behind her. The wave rolls over the soldiers. Washing them away. Sansa pulls herself to a halt as she grabs Arya wrapping her broken form in her arms. Blood staining her dress further. Gendry stared in shock frozen. Weasel was back into a wall as two men walked up to the little girl. Screaming for Arya and Gendry. 

She looked up helplessly as men stood. Ramsay pushed himself off the ground as Gendry rushes him with a scream of rage as he swings with his hammer. Ramsay easily blasts him back next to Sansa as Gendry fights back tears,    
  
“Ener” he forced out as Sansa bit back a sobbed. Ramsay raised his sword as Sansa held Arya in one arm as she removed Needle with the other and coated it in ice.   
  
  
“You're -” she froze taking a breath,   
  
“Going-”   
  
“To die for that”   
  
Ramsay smiled,   
  
“If you think this has a happy ending, you haven’t been paying attention. I’m going to make you my bride. And I’m going to fuck your brains out in front of your dead sisters pretty face as it sits on my wall. Lady Sansa” he explains almost as if it’s normal before looking to Gendry,   
  
“You’ve known her for a while. I’ll be sure you have front row seats. Unless you join me. Then you could have first fuck,” he offered as his men neared them. 

When a fire blast hits the ground between in front of them.

Ramsay turned his head in shock as pillars of earth shot up around them. Sansa turned to see Yoren Of The Night’s Watch, Syrio Forel, Tobho Mott, Aemon Targaryen And a woman with brown hair, a long face and grey eyes stood. 

  
Tobho looked to the girl,   
  
“Lyanna you orders,”    
  
The woman tossed away her cloak showing her grey jacket that bore a white direwolf across its front.    
  
“Save the Avatar. The Master will save the Bison,” she said as they all nodded. Aemon allowed fire to burst from his feet as he hovered into the air and gathered lightning in his fingers on both hands as he pressed them forward. 

Men shouted.   
  
“He’s fucking blind!”    
  
“I sense the heat coming from your bodies. Plus you're loud” he explained to Tobho who smirked in return.    
  
Lyanna jumped down from her pillar of earth bending an enormous wave of water over the soldiers. As it toppled the men she froze the wave. Killing her foes. As Tobho slid down the icy wave and whipped out his sword before slashing through two men rushing at the Stark Lady.    
  


Syrio smiled as he gracefully landed behind three of them before spinning his hands around like windmills gathering air as he fired force sending a mass of men flying forward. 

Yoren landed with a mighty crash before the flying men as he pulled his arms back before slamming them forward flicking his fingers into a point.    
  
Spikes of earth shooting up in front of the men before they left the air. Lyanna turned as she yelled out    
  
“Rhaegar! Now!” she yelled as she met Sansa and Gendry. The events having happened in mere moments.   
  
“Come! We need to get Arya out of here. We can’t win this fight!” she ordered as Sansa nodded her mouth open in shock at the sight of the dragon. but Gendry looked panicked,   
  
“We can’t leave without Weasel and Tito” he said his voice nearly raw as Lyanna smiled.   
“Don’t worry they’ll be safe?” she said as a figure landed on the ground with a crash. She wore orange and yellow ropes and had short grey hair with an arrow on her forehead. She held Weasel in her arms as she blew out a breath of mighty air softly blowing the men holding down Tito back.   
  
Not killing them.    
  
She turned and glared at Ramsay as she placed Weasel on Tito as Nymeria bit into the foot of a man rushing her. She smiled as she turned and flipped the man over with her glider. Nymeria climbed on the bison as she spoke,   
  
“Follow the Dragon. Tito” she asked rubbing his nose.    
  
“I can only be here for another minute. So get away from my Grandpa’s newest body” Jinora yelled as she threw her glider forward. Air crashing into Ramsay as he was blasted back. Jinora turned and let out a pain-filled huff she let out a scream of pain and her body faded to nothing returning to the Spirit World.   
  


Sansa stood staring in shock as they climbed onto Rhaegar alongside the men as the woman sat at its head. Tears still falling down her face.

  
In front of her Gendry sat holding Arya as Sansa held her hands over her chest as she twisted in pain.    
  


“G---n---r--y” she tried to speak as blood spilled from her mouth. Tito and Rhaegar took to the sky as Ramsay stood. Retaining five thousand, eight hundred and seven of his original six thousand.    
  
They had barely made a dent in his forces.    
  
These heroes were so unknown the shock had given them time to getaway. Running for their lives. He could feel his ribs bursting with pain. He could sense Sansa’s body shake as she held her eyes form on Arya’s blood-soaked chest. Her eyes were weak and her face covered in blood. Her leg another story entirely,   
  
“Can you fix her?” he asked.    
  
He could not lose Arya.   
  
He’d rather die.   
  
“Please Sansa! She can’t die” Gendry let out a sob as Sansa took a breath,   
  
“I think I’ve closed the wound on a basic level. If fit opens. She dies.” Sansa said as Gendry stared as Sansa in joy. Tears streaming down his face as he sobbed, Holding her tightly as darkness overcame him. 

Lyanna reached up to wiped away her own tears,   
  
“Winterfell belongs to the Boltons now,” Tobho said as she wiped her tears,   
  
“I’m so sorry Ned”

End Of Chapter Forty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ener is dead. The Order has saved Team Avatar Jinora makes her only non-sprirt world appearance. Arya is really badly hurt!


	47. The Tale Of Lyanna Stark

Chapter Forty-Seven The Tale Of Lyanna Stark    
  


Gendry sat up with a groan as he looked up from the mattress on the ground. As he looked to the front of his tent he took in the White Lotus at the front. The events of before shooting into his mind.    
  
He sat frozen as the truth hit him.   
  
Ener was dead.   
  
He felt empty.    
  
Arya! 

He forced himself up as he walked through the door. 

The campsite was filled with tents of the same kind as men and women of all shapes and sizes walked about. He stared as he turned to the campfire in the center where Weasel laughed sitting in the lap of Tobho Mott. Eyes growing wide as she rushed from him into his arms,   
  
“Papa!” she cried as smiled and he messed her hair,   
  
“Weasel! You're ok?” he said as he hugged her tightly before placing her down. His eyes snapped,   
  
“Master” he started as Tobho stood,   
  
“Gendry. It’s great to see you. But Sansa’s been waiting for hours for you to talk with Lyanna,” he said as he pointed over to a nearby tent with a direwolf on its front. He sighed,   
  
“Could you watch Weasel,” he asked as his former master nodded,   
  
“Yes. Arya is in there as well. But she’s asleep. Sansa’s got most of the details,” he tells Gendry who nods in understanding. 

* * *

Sansa sat between Catelyn and Rickon. Her eyes were puffy and red with tears as her mother held her. 

Sansa’s head snapped up as he sat down,

“He’s gone Gendry,” she said softly as Gendry looked away. Closing his eyes shut   
  
“How is she,” he asked in worry as Sansa sighed,   
  
“She’s healing but I think she’ll be sleeping for a while” Sansa offered her voice broken as he sighed and Lyanna held out her hand,   
  
“So you're the boyfriend?” she asked as he raised a brow and Catelyn glared,   
  
“We still don’t know what that means,” she bit as Lyanna laughed,   
  
“Yes, I’m sorry about that. Never mind me,” she said with a grin as she looked to Gendry,   
  
“Oh I’m sorry my names Lyanna Stark,” she said proudly before sighing,   
  
“Well, I guess it’s Targaryen if you want to tell the truth,” Lyanna said with a grin as Sansa’s head snapped up,   
  
“Wait! What! You're a!” she started as Lyanna smiled,   
  
“My husband was” she started as Catelyn sighed,   
  
“Lynann. They are here now. Are you going to wait for Arya to explain who you lot are? What’s happening” she asked slowly as the Stark girl sighed,   
  
“No everyone here has the right to the truth. I won’t ask you to like me. Only listen” she said as Sansa glared. 

“Like why you faked your fucking death!” she snapped and her mother only seemed to agree with her words. Gendry could feel her anger. Ener was gone. He wanted to punch and scream but he had to be strong.   
  
They needed a plan!

  
“Umm Context, please. Not a Stark,” Gendry reminded awkwardly,   
  
“Lyanna is Ned's sister. Kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen which contributed to the outbreak of Robert's Rebellion. She died in the battle” the Tully explained as Lyanna glared,   
  
“Oh please. You really think I’d die that easily! Us girl Starks make for powerful waterbenders” she said winking at Sansa as she calmed her face.   
  
“But for real. It’s time you learned what really happened that night” she said as Sansa glared at her,   
  
“What do you mean what reall-” Sansa froze. Gendry could almost see gears turning in her head. Her eyes filled with horror as she placed her hands over her mouth.

“If you married Prince Rhaegar.. My father came back with a babe…. My father a man of great honor. Cheating on his wife! Dishonoring her. He’d never!” she said as Gendry stared as it clicked into place for him.    
  


“Yes, you're right. He was protecting the babe. My little Aegon Targaryen” she said slowly as she took in a breath.    
  
“The nephew he named Jon Snow” she explained as Sansa stared her eyes burning with rage,   
  
“And you didn’t come back. Well, you did! But it was a little fucking late” she snapped as Lyanna looked away,   
  
“As much as I wanted to. No one knew the Avatar would return. That’s why Rhaegar and I were called on to join” she explained as Rickon spoke,   
  
“Join what”   
  
Lyanna sighed,   
  
“Please can you let me start my tale,” she nearly snapped as Sansa sat back and nodded.   
  
“Of course please enlighten us”    
  
“Before we start. This organization is known as The Order Of The White Lotus. We are an ancient and secret society that transcends the boundaries of nations, seeking philosophy, beauty, and truth and above all balance. At a point long ago we had the power to even oversee the training of Avatars” she explained as Sansa held up her hands,   
  
“Wait! Wait! Wait! That’s not possible! Arya’s the first Avatar since the world ended the first time” she countered as Lyanna smiled,   
  
“Sansa the origin of the White Lotus is another discussion entirely. Though you are right. The death of the old world ruined us. Any power we held was lost. I’ve spent over ten years now. Getting ready to fight the Night King. To try to somehow stop him. Much to my shock, the Avatar returned. Not even Master Iroh foresaw it” she said as Gendry raised a brow,   
  
“You're master?” he asked as she sighed,   
  
“Could I please start?” she asked as everyone nodded. 

* * *

**Twenty Three Years Ago**

Lyanna exited the tower of the High Septon. The one he used while in Dorne. As she held hands with Rhaegar. She smiled as he spoke,   
  
“My marriage is no more,” he told her as she laughed,   
  
“Now we can finally get married,” she said as they walked down the road. As they walked Lynna brought her hand to her stomach,   
  
“I can’t hide it forever. Just a bit longer” she offered as he nodded his head.    
  
“I understand. You want him to know his pack,” he said as she slapped his arm,   
  
“How do you know it’s a boy”   
  
“It better be”    
  
“Rhaegar! I will water smack you” she warned her hands rising to her waterskin as she smiled,   
  
“Oh please. Like that would prove anything. You're the greatest waterbender in the world! You practically invented lightning redirection” he offered out as she laughed,   
  
“You mean my brother’s asshole friend stole my idea and said it was his” she snapped as Rhaegar held up his hands,   
  
“You were trying to train with your future husband. It’s not your fault he’s a cunt” Rhaegar bit as she laughed,   
  
“Still my idea though. Not that anyone believes me” Lyanna said as Rhaegar’s head shot up. 

A child’s scream filled the road they walked as he turned his head. Miles off the dirt road was a young boy. Surrounded by three men. Each with poor stances as they held daggers in their hands. The boys could not have been more than five and ten. 

Lyanna was gone before he could blink.    
  
Lynna walked up to the boys with a grin as she looked them over.   
  
“You know it’s not nice to pick on those smaller than you” she warned as one of the older boys glared,   
  
“He stole our sack of apples,” one with black hair pointed out. Looking to the sack behind the boy’s body,   
  
“My mother is sick and needs the food” he cried as Lyanna turned and faced the boys as Rhaegar joined her side,   
  
“You're pregnant”   
  
“Pregnant not helpless,” she bit as she grabbed a boy's wrist as he rushed forward with a dagger in hand. 

As flipped him over spinning the dagger in her hand as she tripped another boy into falling face first in the ground. 

Rhaegar looked to the last boy as he gathered blue fire around his finger and shot it at the boy’s feet over and over as he danced.

  
The boys all laid on the ground beaten as they looked in fear as Rhaegar smiled,   
  
“I don’t he stone you're things but killing a child isn’t the answer. Run along kids” he said sternly as the boys rose taking off.   
  
Lyanna meanwhile knelt down next to the boy as he stared,   
  
“You stole this for your mother,” she asked as he gave a tearful nod.   
  
“You know sweetling. Stealing is never right. But it’s an honorable thing to try to help your, mom. Next time just try to ask for help” she offered as he stared,   
  
“Do you think someone would help?” he asked in hope as she smiled,   
  
“A handsome young man like you! Who could say no” she explained as he stared before nodding. 

“Thank you. Nice Lady” he thanked before grabbing his sack and running off.

Lyanna looked to Rhaegar,   
  
“You think we can make things better. When you're king” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“I’m going to end this rebellion and stop my father and take my place as king. With the least death possible,” he promised. 

* * *

Lyanna sat on her bed in the Tower Of Joy. Her head in her hands. As she cried out in anger. Rhaegar sat with her as he spoke,   
  
“I have to leave for the Trident,” he told her as she nodded,   
  
“I know I wish I could come,” she said softly as he laughed,   
  
“You're good. But you're pregnant and you're no Avatar” he joked as she grinned,   
  
“I haven’t heard that word since I was seven. My father would tell me the story” she said with a grin,   
  
“And we’ll tell him,” he said as he jumped up. A hand had been placed on his shoulder as he whipped around. Summoning fire to his side to a sickly looking elder they're.   
  
“Easy. Young man, I’m not here to fight. You’d only get hurt” he reasoned as she looked him over,   
  
“My name is Iroh and I need to talk you both,” he said as Lyanna looked to her husband and gave a slow nod.    
  
“Go on,” Lyanna said as he smiled.    
  
He told them of the Four Nations. Of Raava and Vaatu. Of The Avatar. The death of Avatar Korra. The Night King and his army of the dead. Of how he could leave the Spirit World as he went there just before his death. But only for moments as he had wasted much of his time allowed left thousands of years before. Of the dangers of winter as Lyanna breathed in,   
  
“Winter is coming,” she said as Iroh nodded,   
  
“Those were the words he used,” Iroh explained as she stared,   
  
“Wait! The Walkers came once before! If this Night King really is that strong?” she said as Rhaegar nodded,   
  
“You helped Bran The Builder! You helped him stop the Night King!” he explained as Iroh nodded,   
  
“Who do you think spread the story of the Avatar. You have pieces of Korra’s Legend. How else would you know of Naga being a polar-bear-dog? Or any of it,” he reasoned as Rhaegar stared,   
  
“Wait if you beat him once just do it now” he offered as Iroh smiled,   
  
“I had much help and even If could defeat the Night King. And I don’t know if I could. I can’t be the only thing keeping him back. I have one more short trip between the worlds before I’m trapped in the Spirit World as my time in this world will be out” he offered as he looked to,   
  
“As King you will be in place to ready for the war with the dead,” he said as Rhaegar raised a brow,   
  
“How do we know he won’t just attack,” he said as Iroh smiled,   
  
“A few old Spirits and I create a seal on the wall. It grows weaker and even now he’ll need the power of”   
  
“Winter to break it” Lyanna guessed as Iroh nodded,   
  
“Yes which is why I’d like to offer you a task,” he said as he looked to them,   
  
“Learn from me. Help me reform the White Lotus” he explained as Rhaegar stared,   
  
“The what!” he asked! 

  
“The Order Of The White Lotus is an ancient and secret society that transcended the boundaries of the four nations, and sought philosophy, beauty, and truth and above all balance. At a point long ago we had the power to even oversee the training of Avatars. Both Water Avatar’s funnily enough,” Iroh joked as he stared,   
  
“And you want me to join it” he asked as Iroh shook his head,   
  
“I want you to aid us. The one I wish to train,” he said looking to Lyanna,   
  
“Is you Lyanna,”   
  
“Me?” she asked in shock as he smiled,   
  
“We will need a leader of unshakeable honor and with a heart of love. I can no longer act as Grand Lotus and I’d like you to take my place. You are the first I’ve seen to be worth the title in a long time.” he offered as she took in a breath,   
  
“Iroh. You're a kind man. But now is not the time. Could you ask me later? After my babe is born, when my husband is safe” she offered as he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder,   
  
“Of course Lyanna. The choice is entirely yours” he said softly as he stood,   
  
“I’ll be back when you're ready to answer,” he said as in a flash of blue he faded away as she looked to Rhaegar who stared at the wall,   
  
“If he’s telling the truth we are all in danger,” he said as Lyanna nodded,   
  
“But right now you need to become King. When it’s over I’ll talk to Ned. He’ll understand,” she vowed as he smiled,   
  
“Even if he doesn’t. He’s family now. Pack? Is what you wolves called it” he offered as she smiled.

  
“Yes. But we’ll be a pack of dragons”

* * *

Ned could hear his sisters screams as he ran. The full moon above his head as he threw a man to the side. Snapping his neck with a glare. 

Bloodbending. 

He didn’t care!   
  
His sister.

He bursts into a bedroom.

The sheets are filled with blood,

Lyanna lies in bed. A handmaiden is standing in the corner. 

“Ned?” she asked weakly.    
  
“Lyanna” he cried out 

“Is that you? Is that really you?” she begged as he took her hand and nodded,   
  
“Yes. I’m here don’t worry. Everything will be alright”

* * *

Lyanna looked past Ned as Iroh stood there. His body was weak as he coughed.   
  
“I don’t have much time. I can take your Spirit before you die and bring it to the Spirit World. This way like me you can return with you're bending intact using medication though the training will be hard,” he said as she looked at him.    
  
“My son. He’ll die. If The Night Kings wins. My son. Everyone will die” she asked though no one could hear as he nodded,   
  
“All life,” he said as she closed her eyes,   
  
“Can you last a few minutes? There's something I need to do” she asked as he nodded. 

“I’ve missed you brother”    
  
“I’m going to die Ned” it was shocking how easily the lie slipped off her tongue. 

“No!” he was crying now.   
  
“Get her some water”   
  
“No! No! No water! Ned Listen to me!”

She whispers to him,

“If Robert finds out, he’ll kill him, you know he will. You have to protect him. Promise me, Ned. Promise me” she begged as the handmaiden handed him a babe.

“Promise me!” she cried   
  


Ned held his head high. His eyes and voice clear.   
  
“I promise” 

  
She smiled,   
  
“Ned, meet my son. Aegon Targaryen” 

* * *

Sansa stared at Lyanna in shock,   
  
“So Jon’s my cousin,” she said softly as she turned to her mother,   
  
“Mother! You're own nephew” she shouted in anger as the Tully Lady looked away as Lyanna sighed,   
  
“We aren’t done,” she said as Gendry glared,   
  
“What more is there to say”   
  
“How about the origin of the Night King” 

* * *

Arya’s eyes snapped open. Korra sat atop Naga as she smiles down at her gently. Her smile is soft.   
  
“Arya it's time you learned my history with The Night King. You need to understand how the war began, if you want to know how to end it” 

Arya climbed onto Naga as they rode off into the setting sun,   
  
“Where are we going?” Arya asked as Korra laughed,   
  
“To visit my past. No our past” 

  
  


Arya grinned. 

She found herself standing with Korra in a dirty room filled with broken objects. She sees a man rushed to the door as a woman cleans up the mess. 

“The White Lotus has honored my family by coming. Thank you” he said kindly 

  
“We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false” the man in robes said as the woman smiled,   
  
“Well you’ll be happy to know you're search has come to an end,” she said proudly

Arya looked to Korra unamused,   
  
“Korra where are we,” she asked   
  
“Sush just keep watching”

“What makes you so sure your daughter is the "one"?” he asked as the woman called out   
  
“Korra please come in here”    
  
Arya’s eyes grew wide as she turned,

A slab of rock flies passed them. As a fat-bellied little girl in some kind of pigtails jumped in the room. Bending earth, water and fire.   
  
  
“Oh, bullshit!” Arya called out as Korra though her head back and laughed. 

The little girl screamed 

“I'm the Avatar, you gotta deal with it!” 

End Of Chapter Forty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna's backstory is here! We learn about how they know about Korra! We learn about Jon's birth! We learn about the Night King though only a little bit! The next chapter is big. It should be out by the weekend it's maybe the most important chapter in the story. So I need to review it. Maybe add some stuff. So likely it will be out by Friday. Avatar Korra's story is next week which will be told alongside the origin of the Night King. Based on one of my all-time favorite episodes of Avatar I'll tell you the title. Leave your theories on his orgin below. 
> 
> Chapter Forty-Eight The Avatar And The Night King


	48. The Avatar And The Night King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells two stories. Stories with the date AG (after Genocide) are told by Lyanna. The story without a date is Arya viewing events with Korra. From Amon To The Night King, the core parts of the story she needs to know are told to her! I worked super hard on this chapter and hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Enter The Avatar And The Night King!

Chapter Forty-Eight The Avatar And The Night King

**245 AG**

Bianca Moon looked to the wires as men around her stared in wonder. Many holding their phones to snap the moment in history. One of them looked over in worry,   
  
“Bianca. I’ve been working for you for years and I trust you. But the president’s word may not be worth much in this case. Avatar Korra was very clear she disapproved,” he offered as Bianca cut the vine gently,   
  
“Avatar Korra has been clear on her feelings on us saving lives” she snapped as he sighed,   
  
“You're father messed with the Spirits and Avatar Korra nearly died stopping what he created” he offered as Bianca grinned,   
  
“We aren’t making weapons. Imagine the way we could change lives of woman and man like Avatar Korra and Miss Asmai” she told him as he looked away,   
  
“I think most gay peolpe would be freaked if nothing else. Messing with other lifeforms to create life. They certainly would not approve of disobeying Avatar Korra! She’s the Avatar. I think she knows what she’s talking about!”    
  
“I’m not” Bianca snapped in anger as he glared,   
  
“Bianca if this is about your inability to have a child. Say it” the man offered. 

She turned and glared,   
  
“And so what if it is!” she shouted as he looked away,

“Just be ready. She will come,”   
  
“I have rights” the woman stressed as the man laughed,   
  
“Ozai was the eldest of the royal family. Did that stop Avatar Aang”   
  


Bianca looked away with a hint of fear,

“She’s old” she said weakly as the man glared   
  
“She is the Avatar!” 

* * *

Korra is dressed in red-toned protective gear atop her usual Water Tribe clothes. As she rushes around the training grounds. Fire flying. 

Korra turns boasting a cocky expression. 

Avatar Korra looked at Arya with a grin,   
  
“The elements came easily to me” she offered as Katara commented on her young self’s power. 

“I can see that” she bit as the former Avatar laughed,   
  
“It was air that gave me trouble”

* * *

Tenzin stood before Korra with a sad frown. As he bowed his head to her.    
  
“I’m afraid you're airbending training is going to have to wait” he said as Korra looked in horror.    
  
“Korra. Why couldn’t you get another teacher” Arya asked as Avatar Korra sighed,   
  
“He’s the only master left” she said as her eyes grew wide,   
  
“The Fire Nation killed them all during Aang’s Era,” she reasoned as Arya looked away in horror.

As they found themselves in a barn and Korra spoke,   
  
“Something bad was happening in Republic City. I had to go” Avatar Korra told her.

“I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar” Korra explained sadly as Katara nodded

“I know you do. Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. But I think you're going to be a great Avatar”   
  
Avatar Korra looked with a grin,   
  
“Arya meet our wife” she teased as Arya looked in shock,   
  
“scuse me what” she snapped as Korra laughed,   
  
“Katara was Avatar Aang’s wife” she reasoned as Arya looked at Korra and Katara.    
  
“He had a wife,” she asked as Korra nodded,   
  
“As did I”    
  
WHAT   
  
“You're-”   
  
“Gay no. Bisexual yes. Boys are cute too” Avatar Korra japed as Arya stared,   
  
“Bi-what,” she asked as Korra looked at her,   
  
“It means I like boys and girls,” she said as Arya gave a nod.   
  
“Nothing wrong with that,” she said with a grin as Korra laughed,   
  
“I’d hope not. I'm you after all” Avatar Korra teased. 

Korra and Katara hugged as they snapped away.

* * *

“Arriving in  _ Republic City was easy. Tenzin agreed to train me and I told them who I was. However he tried to keep me locked up,” Korra told her as they entered a massive building, _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “Yeah, I saw. Your pretty rude” Arya bit as Avatar Korra laughed as Korra waterbent herself up through the window.  _

“Don’t worry this is when things get good. This is where I met my best friend” The Avatar said as Korra was saved by a boy named Bolin.

“So, you see, we're together”

“Well, not together. More like friends” 

“Right, friends. No, no, I didn't mean to imply” 

“Oh, you implied it”   
  
Arya giggled,   
  
“I like this guy!” she said as Avatar Korra grinned,   
  
‘Bolin was the best buddy anyone could have” she said sadly as Arya seemed to realized that all these men and women had died when she failed. 

* * *

“Arya Welcome To Probending” Korra introduced as they entered the box with Bolin. 

“I told you You have to stop bringing in your crazy fangirls in here before the matches. Get her out of here” the firebender snapped as Korra smiled at him,   
  


“That is Mako. My Best friend. He fought by my side in many battles” Avatar Korra smiled   


  
“He seems like a jerk,” Arya said as Avatar Korra looked at her,   


  
“They grew up on the streets. Not a place for birthing manners” Avatar Korra explained. 

“Ah, come on Mako. All right, look, I kinda promised her she could stay. But man I've got a good feeling there's something special about her. I know it” Bolin said as they kept watching. 

Bolin  _ leaps back into the locker room _ “Woohoo, yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament. So, what'd you think Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?”

“What did I think?  _ _ What did I think? That was amazing!” Korra said grabbing him

_ Mako and Hasook walked back from the arena into the locker room.  _

  
“You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match” Mako bit as Arya glared,   
  


“I don’t think I like this guy,” she said as she looked to Korra,   
  


“What does this have to with the Night King,” Arya asked as Avatar Korra smiled,   
  


“To understand that. You need to understand my choices and life until that point”    
  


“We won didn't we?” Hasook sad 

“Barely” Mako bit as he glared 

“Get off my case, pal,” he told Mako storming from the room. 

“Useless” Mako said    
  


“You guys were incredible out there. Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick” Korra told them with a point. 

“Oh, you're still here?”

“Oh, you're still a jerk?”    
  


Arya bit down another laugh    
  


“Oooh, haha” Bolin said 

“I've been immersed in Bending my entire life but I never learned how to move like that. It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you could show me a few tricks?” Korra asked Bolin as he nodded

“Absolutely”

“Right now? Come on Bolin” Mako complained 

  
“Just ignore him. Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my Earthbending would translate to your Waterbending. But we'll figure it out” he offered as Korra smirked and cross her arms over her chest.   
  
“Won't be a problem. I'm actually an Earthbender” Korra said as he stared in horror

  
“I'm sorry, no, no. I didn't mean to assume. Cause I, ya know, I was just figuring, with your Water Tribe getup... that you are... a water tribe... gal”   
  


“No, you're right I'm a Waterbender... and a Firebender”   
  


Arya looked in shock,   
  


“Wow cocky much,” she asked as Avatar Korra looked red-faced.    
  


“Mmmhmm. I'm very confused right now”

“You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot”

“Both are true”

* * *

Arya watched as Korra joined the team and learned to move like a leaf. Something she kept noted for the future. As she saw Korra talking with two young girls the Avatar spoke,   
  
“Soon into my training. Mako came to me to tell me Bolin had been kidnapped,” she said as Arya eyes grew wide as Avatar Korra narrowed her gaze,    
  
“And it would be time for my first test as the Avatar.. Amon”

* * *

The view shifts to show Korra and Mako asleep in the same place under a tree. Both now leaning against each other, heads resting together. 

“Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!”

Korra and Mako wake up, and are surprised to find themselves snuggled together. Korra jump crying out and waving her arms in panic.

“You like him” Arya asked as Avatar Korra nodded with a gentle smile,   
  
“Love is never easy” she reasons as the view shifts once more. 

* * *

They found themselves on a sage as Avatar Korra spoke. A man in a mask standing before a mass of men and women.   
  
“Unrest between benders and non benders had been building but with me locked away. It grew to this point” 

Arya watched as the man spoke, 

“My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the Firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man. But when he did, that Firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City. And if she was here she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change. I know you've been wondering, 'what is the revelation?' You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away, permanently”    
  
Arya looked to Avatar Korra fear,   
  
“Can that be done,” she asked as the master nodded,   
  
  
“The Avatar has the power to strip one of there bending but only the Avatar. Amon is just a dude. He uses a high form bloodbending” Avatar Korra explained as Arya nodded with a gulp of fear. 

She watched him take Zolt’s bending away.

* * *

“A man in power wanted my help so he threw what you’d call a feast in my honor. That’s where I met her” Avatar Korra told Arya kindly. 

Korra looked up and pouts as Mako, Asami, and Bolin approach. Asami has her arm around Mako. 

  
“It's lovely to meet you. Mako told me so much about you”.

**“** Really, because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?”   
  
“That’s how you met your wife! With her all over the boy you like” Arya asked in shock as Avatar Korra rubbed her head.   
  
“Love is hard”

* * *

She watched Korra become jealous and tension rise as the Pro Bending Finals grew closer. She laughed fondly as Bolin took Korra out on a date.    
  
“What a sweet boy” she commented as Avatar Korra looked away in shame.

As they shift to  Mako sitting on the steps outside of the pro-bending arena. With Korra arriving in front of him. 

**“** What kind of game are you playing?”

“Uh, probending. We've got a quarter-final match”   
  


“No, I mean with Bolin. You got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me”

“I am not. We're just having fun together. What do you care anyway?”

“I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken.”

“Wait a second. You're not worried about him, you're jealous. You do have feelings for me”   
  
“What the fuck” Arya said in shock   
  
  


“What? Jealous? Pfft, don't be ridiculous”

“Admit it, you like me”   
  


“No, I'm with Asami”

“Yeah, but when you're with her you're thinking about me aren't you?”   
  
She took a step back in shock ,”Korra hot damn what the fuck”   
  


“Get over yourself!”

“I'm just being honest”

“You're crazy!”   
  


**“** You're a liar!”

Korra and Mako stormed off.   
  
Arya looked in shock,   
  
“I grew up training to be a lady. I’ve read some crazy romance songs at my mother’s orders. Hated them but the point is. Korra. What. The. Fuck!”

* * *

They shift to after the match in which Korra explained they got their butts kicked. 

**“** We need to talk. Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating” Mako started.

**“** Save your breath. You've already made it clear how you feel about me”

**“** No, I haven't. What I'm trying to say is, as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing”   
  
  
“That’s sweet,” Arya said    
  


**“** So, you do like me?”   
  


**“** Yes, but I like Asami too. I dunno, things are complicated. I’ve Been feeling really confused and I-”

Korra kisses Mako.   
  
Arya stares.   
  
She turns.    
  
Bolin is holding pretty roses as he drops them to the dirt and runs off.   
  
She stares in shock as the master looked down with a blush,   
  
“This was a low point for me, in all honesty, I don’t think anyone was happy with me” 

* * *

“It would be sometime after that. Amon would make his real move. Waging war on the city and going after the Last Airbenders”

Arya watches in horror as Amon takes Korra’s bending. 

**“** Finally, you are powerless” he mocked as the  **Lieutenant stood, **

**“** Amon, everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it? I just saw you bloodbend her! You traitor! I dedicated my life to you! “   
  
“You've served me well, Lieutenant” he says tossing the Lieutenant aside. 

Mako still in the clutches of Amon, but as Amon walks towards him, lightning bends him. Mako rushed and grabbed Korra and ran.   
  
“Was it that common” Arya asked as Avatar Korra nodded,   
  
“After the war ended. Lightning bending became commonplace” 

“Mako, my bending”

**   
** **“** Everything'll be alright! We just need to get out of here!” he said as he was stopped by Amon’s bloodbending.    
  
**“** I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me like that. It is almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented. Almost”

**“** No!” Korra yelled as air blasted into Amon! 

**“** Impossible”

She watched Korra defeat Amon.

Korra had her bending restored by Avatar Aang and her and Mako began dating to which Arya asked,   
  
“The fuck is a date!”

* * *

As they moved to the northern water tribe Arya looked to Avatar Korra.    
  
“Korra, what’s this really about,” she asked as Avatar Korra sighed,   
  
“Now you will learn part of The Night Kings Origin,” she said before smirking,   
  
“As well as our origin”

She watches as Korra dives into the realm of spirits under her paternal uncle's teachings and tutelage. Now learning the depths of her spiritual connections. A civil war breaks out between the North and The South but the true evil behind the shadows is something Korra promises. It’s as Korra is attacked on her way to the Fire Lord that she stooped the vision.   
  
“To understand what’s about to happen. I need to part with you for the moment” Korra explains as she vanishes before Arya can speak. As Arya turns she sees him. Standing dressed in brown rags was a young man who grinned,   
  
“My name is Wan. I’m the first Avatar” 

* * *

**246 AG**

The doors to the lab burst open with fire as Bianca looked in horror as the Avatar stormed in her. Her face is old and wrinkled. Her bright blue eyes dim and her once lovely hair short and grey.    
  
This didn’t change the power she displayed as she spoke her voice angry,   
  
“Bianca! I warned you not to do this anymore” Korra ordered loudly as Bianca Moon stood her ground,   
  
“Who elected you to tell us not advance!” she countered a Korra glared,   
  
“My wife is an inventor. I’ve helped her in her workshop! I have no issues with advancement. But not this” she said as Bianca stood,   
  
“I have rights! This is completely legal!” she screamed as Korra looked over,   
  
“I don’t care. Shut it down. You're messing with forces you don’t understand,” Korra said as Bianca glared,   
  
“What will you do? Kill me for practicing my democratically given rights” Bianca shouted as Korra glared,   
  
“Your mother is a sweetheart. How did you turn into such a jerk” Korra called before she closed eyes.    
  
“I won’t stop you with force. I can’t. I need to respect the law. But the moment this endangers the world will result in your death. My love for your mom and and dad be damned” Korra warned Bianca as her eyes flashed white and the voices of her past lives filled the room.   
  
With that airformed around her like a bubble and she flew away breaking a hole in the roof. 

Bianca only turned back to work,   
  
“What a jerk!”

* * *

Arya watched the story of Wan with interest. The truth that the power of the elements came from Lion Turtles was a shock. However, bending still came from the stories she knew. She watched as he stole the power of fire to help people.    
  
“Some people have power, some people don’t and you don’t”   
  
He was banished   
  
As he befriended spirits and attacked Raava.    
  
“It does when lives are in danger!”

Freeing Vaatu. 

She watched as he felt bad about his mistake and traveled to other cities. Wan offered to help Raava track down Vaatu, but was told to stay out of the conflict. After the light spirit flew away, he resumed his goal of finding the other lion turtle cities. Along the way, he came across harvesters with the ability to  [ control the air ](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Airbending) , and followed them to their city, which was built atop a flying lion turtle. However it was then the dark spirits controlled by Vaatu attacked and raava showed up. Wan having protected everyone until Raava arrived. After Vaatu left, Wan noticed that Raava was growing weaker. To rectify his previous mistake, he promised to help Raava despite her disdain for him. In order to do so, Wan requested the airbending lion turtle to grant him the ability to control air. Although no human had ever held two elements before, The lion turtle decided to give him the power of air; however, Raava would have to hold the power for him until he mastered it. Together, the two set out to train. Eventually, Raava gave the element of air to Wan by passing through his body and combining their energies. It was then Arya began to understand.   
  
Raava was the Avatar Spirit.   
  
She looked to Wan who nodded and agreed,   
  
“Today you’ll see how we began one”

Over the course of a year, Much like Avatar Aang would go on to do. Wan and Raava worked together, training to master the four elements in order to be ready to face and defeat Vaatu by the time of the Harmonic Convergence. 

Harmonic Convergence being a supernatural event that occurs once every ten thousand years. When the planets align, spiritual energy grows stronger and the spirit portals at the North and South Poles to merge. 

As they drew near to the portal on the day of the Harmonic Convergence, Raava apologized for her prejudiced view of Wan. 

“I never knew humans were capable of such nobility” Raava told Wan as he smiled,   
  
“I’m not like other humans. Together we can win this fight I’m sure of it” 

Wan and Raava traveled through the portal to the Spirit World, while Vaatu emerged from the  Northern portal. The dark spirit challenged Raava, but Wan stepped forward. Wan attacked Vaatu with the mighty power of fire. Though the spirit easily evaded his blasts and retaliated with his tendrils and energy beams. Realizing he was no match for Vaatu, Wam called upon Raava to help him    
  
“Raava we need to combine our energies” Wan called out as she merged with him. Arya could feel the pain building in his body! But Wan refused to give up and kept fighting Vaatu.   
  
As he was thrown into the dirt before the portal his body shook.   
  
“If I stay you’ll die!”   
  
“That doesn’t matter. If we stop now Vaatu will destroy everything” Wan called as Arya looked in wonder.   
  
“You're a hero Wan!” she shouted in joy as he smiled,   
  
“So are you,” he reminded as she looked away sadly.

As Vaatu mocked Wan.

When the Harmonic Convergence began, Wan placed his hand on the spirit portal, permanently bonding his spirit with Raava's. This bond created the Avatar Spirit, making Wan the first Avatar. 

As he sealed the Dark Spirit Away the world shifted to Korra before the same backgrounds.

As Avatar Korra looked at her,   
  
“My uncle freed Vaatu during Harmonic Convergence and they fused and formed a powerful monster of power,” she explained as Arya watch as The Dark Avatar tried to rip Raava from her as Mako blasted him in the back with a blast of fire as he discarded the Avatar and perform a powerful move and grew into some kind of red spirit monster. 

Korra looked at Arya with a grin,   
  
“I defeated him and reduced Vaatu to energy” she explained as Arya nodded,   
  
“That’s not the last we heard of him though is it” she asked as Avatar Korra nodded.    
  
“No, but it would be for eighty plus years. I left the portals open after defeating Vaatu. I hoped the world was ready,” 

“I was wrong”   
  
The view shifted to a slightly older Korra who battled a monster of metal. With a large canon that leveled countless buildings bringing them to ash on it’s arm. 

“After Harmonic Convergence many non-benders found they could airbend. Things happened.. Bad things,” Korra told her sadly as Arya watched as she held her legs.   
  
“But the Earth Kingdom lost its queen and in the wake of this death. Kuvira began her conquest. With help she created a Spirit Canon and opened the floodgates to countless weapons of mass destruction. That thing you see was her last stand as she tried to take another city. I stopped her. Using my power to block the blast and creating a third portal” she said as Arya’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“I thought there were only two!” she asked as Korra sighed,   
  
“There are only two”    
  
Arya stared,   
  
“I was rash and made a call based on my feelings and not logic. That rashness brought about this outcome young Arya”

* * *

**247 AG**

Bianca smiled as she turned the knob of the tube. As she twisted it. Inside was an adult size man. As she poured the blood samples of one bender of each element. Her eyes crazed. It was clear to her that the Avatar would get the new president to ban experiments on spirits. But if she could create a full sized adult male!    
  
Everyone would trust her over that Spirit loving Avatar girl! 

She glanced at the red little kite looking spirit in the other tube as they began to glow as the red spirit's eyes burst open. She had found the poor thing on the ground in her apartment right for the picking. Almost like it was asking for it! So many of it’s kind wanted nothing to do with her. Blood transforming from the viles into the blue skin of the man as the spirit vines behind him began to glow and sparks flew. 

The air changed to something deadly as her eyes went cold and grew wide in fear as the lights above flickered on and off. As panels began to explode. She looked in horror as the tube exploded in fire. Flames filling the lab as the city itself shook. Easily ten blocks blown to pieces as a man stood front and center. His eyes glowing red as he looked over to Future Industries. He could feel Raava on the top floor. 

He grinned as he raised his hands and air and fire shot from them,   
  
“Yes now to train,” he said as he grabbed a cloak and rushed off into the dark.   
  
He had to be far gone before Korra arrived.    
  


He could not beat her as he was now. But he didn’t realize something.    
  
He could sense the dead.   
  
A new odd skill. 

* * *

Korra awoke with a start. At the sound of a large bang as she moved to exit her bed without a thought. Her wife looked in panic,   
  
“Sweetie what’s that!” she shouted as Korra finished dressing.   
  
“Don’t know but time to work!” Korra said kindly as she rushed out the bedroom door and grabbed her glider. 

* * *

Republic City Police Surrounded the burning lab as Korra approached Chief Saiko. A girl in her late twenties who worked under Mako during his time as Chief.    
  
“Avatar Korra. Thank goodness,” she greeted with joy as Korra nodded,   
  
“What happened here,” she asked as she and Saiko walked over the biggest pile of rubble where the Lab had been.

“Bianca Moon’s lab blew up”    
  
“How big was it,” Korra asked calmly as Saiko sighed,   
  
“It was five stories high. Big place. Smaller than her last one,” Saiko said as Korra sighed,   
  
“I need to know what she did” Korra stressed as she had Saiko move back. Her eyes glowed white as all the rubble moved up with a lift of her arms. 

Saiko stared in wonder at the power of the Avatar State. 

As they looked down it happened. The dead body of her friend’s child burst to life running at Korra. Korra through the rocks up as she pressed her palm forward with a spin of her arms as a blast of air vaporized the zombie.    
  
Korra grabbed the rocks and lowered them down as she turned to the Chief of Police.    
  
“We may have a bit of an issue,” Korra said with worry in her eyes as Saiko nodded.

* * *

The Three Years Later

* * *

Arya found herself and Korra standing in a living room as she stared at two young boys sitting in the lap of an elderly Korra as they watched something on an odd box.

“A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away... A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title. War drums echo through the heavens as a rollup slowly crawls into infinity. It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire”   
  
Arya watched as Korra stared with sadness at the two boys as Asami brings in food and places it down on the table.    
  
“It’s a mover Bolin was in. The Grandkids loved it” Korra joked as she kept going,   
  
“Space Wars. It was called. About these knights with magic swords but in space!” Korra tried to explain as it happened.

A wall of fire burst from the ground as Korra summoned up a ball of air around her wife and grandkids. As the fire faded. She rushed forward kicking the wall away with metal bending as she was overcome with horror. Hovering above the Spirit Portal was a blue ice skinned demon of a man with glowing red eyes.    
  
“The Night King Is Vaatu,” Arya asked as Avatar Korra nodded as the Night King raised a hand and fired a blast of fire into a tall building with such force it knocked the building over. 

Korra looked at the ground in panic as the dead pulled themselves from the ground. The Night King turned and faced the Avatar’s home as she whipped around,   
  
“GO GET THE KIDS SOMEWHERE SAFE RIGHT NOW” she yelled as he sent the top of a building flying at them as Korra flew out the building avoiding the attack with fire as she saw Asami take to the skies in her helicopter. The kids strapped in.    
  
The Night King sped at them as Korra launched herself at him as he summoned water from a nearby cloud and knocked her away. Korra let loose a scream as she called the metal from around the building and formed chains around the Night King’s body as she pulled him down and slammed him into the ground.    
  
Korra hopped back as she glanced out at the city. As she felt the earth below break apart as she started to fall.    
  
Dead grabbing onto her limbs.   
  
“Vaatu. I know it’s you! What’s your game!” she ordered as the Night King grinned,   
  
“I’m going to blow up the portal you made” he mocked as Korra’s eyes grew wide with horror,   
  
“You're insane! That will kill everything!” she said as he smiled,   
  
“My body isn't fully alive! I’ll survive!” he shouted as Korra glared,   
  
“You're Moon’s creation! To think she’d be that foolish” she yelled as another dead grabbed her and pulled her down. As she was pulled under the Night King called air around himself as he took to the sky.    
  
“ow!” Korra cried as another dead bit into her arm. When they were blasted back by earth and fire.    
  
She looked as two old men stood their,   
  
“Let her go” Mako shouted as he gathered a ball of fire and blew it forward. Bolin pulled Lava from the ground and slammed it over a mass of the dead before pulling his hands back to the harden it.   
  
“Korra what do you need. I’m ready to fight” Mako said as Korra shook her head,   
  
“Bolin, Mako. I need you to see that everyone gets out of the city. This is going to get messy,” she said as Bolin shook his head,   
  
“Asami can do that stuff Korra,” he said with a grin as Mako nodded,   
  
“He’s got an army of the undead. You need help” Mako said as Korra turned and glared,   
  
“Listen I can’t be worrying about you two! Get out of here” she said as Mako grabbed her arm,   
  
“Korra…” he said as she gave a nodded,   
  
“Jerk. Don’t go getting all sappy on me, like you did at my wedding. Worst best man ever!” Korra teased as Mako grinned,   
  
“Hey now! It’s not my faul-” he was cut off as a dead rushed at him as she turned,   
  
“Get to safety. I’ve gotta stop this guy”   
  
“What’s his game” Bolin asked as Korra sighed,   
  
“To blow up the portal and kill all life,”   
  
Mako froze   
  
“No!” he yelled as Korra nodded,   
  
“It’s pure evil. Which Is why It’s time for me to get to work,” she said as Mako and Bolin nodded.    
  
“Go show em what a fire ferret can do” Bolin said as he hugged him and gave Mako a nod.   
  
“See you soon City Boy”   
  
“Avatar” 

* * *

Korra crashed into the ground blocking a blow from hitting a child as she turned and smiled,   
  
“Go to your mom” she offered as she faced the Night King. 

“I’m not letting you touch that portal. Knock it off and we can stop this here and now” Korra offered as he rushed forward. 

As he gathered fire in his hands Korra called the water from the bay to her. Summoning easily one thousand gallons of water. As she tore the water apart and formed knives of ice she gathered them in small hand fitting shapes above the Night King!    
  
As the whole city block was blasted with knives of ice. As the Night King pulled his arms to the right as a building split in two and fell across the street crashing into the building on the other side. Blocking the spikes of ice as he rushed forward. His hands raised as he threw two lava shuriken at Korra. As she rolled out of the way and gathered fire in her hands blasting at his feet as he flew back gripping the ground to slow himself.   
  
The Night King glared as he formed an air vortex and shot himself into the air as his eyes glowed red. He pulled two skyscrapers from either side of Korra and into the air before slamming them into the center of the street where she stood. 

As he slammed the buildings over and over shaking the city to its core as buildings fell from the force. 

Korra burst from the ground on the other side of the street as her eyes burst open white as she flung her hands forward. Air bursting from her palming with such force the Night King was blown dozens of miles over the sea. Slamming into Air Temple Island.

Korra gather’s a dust spouts as she flung herself into the air towards the sea. Switching to water as she sped to the island. She raised her hands creating a massive Tsunami that rose above the clouds as it engulfed the island.    
  
The Night King summoned a wall of hardened lava around himself as Korra landed. He melted the lava throwing it at the Avatar. 

Korra’s eyes grew wide as she summoned the remains of the home of her former master and used it to block the the lava before throwing it into the sea. As she looked away the Night King called a pointed piece of metal and slammed into her right leg as she bit her lip in pain. 

Rotating her arms above her head as the earth flipped over. Slamming the Night King into the dirty. He blasted himself forward with fire as he flew into the air using an air spout. As he flew to the islands right side Korra went to the left.   
  
Red and White glowed as they pulled the island apart. Each holding half of the island above the head before they smashed the halves into one another. Each aiming for the other’s body. Blocked by the other. 

Arya watched the fight in wonder,   
  
“You're incredible Korra! You're winning” she said as Avatar Korra frowned,   
  
“My success didn’t last Arya,” She said.   
  


As the island halves fell to pieces. Korra flew at the Night King with her spout. Slamming her fist into the side of his face as he was knocked back.   
  
Korra smirked.    
  


The Night King headbutted her in the face as he slammed a palm of air into her chest. Her body was flying into the city and through countless buildings as she crashed near the Spirit Portal. She felt her legs break in pain. A pain she had not felt since she was seventeen and had been forced into the Avatar State. 

She forced herself up with her legs broken as she felt the Night King’s stare. As he walked to the portal.   
  
“I will not let you lay a hand on this portal” she offered as The Night King smirked.    
  
Korra rushed forward blasting him back dozens of feet with a blast of water taken from the air itself! 

She let out a scream as she gathered fire. Her eyes white as she blasted fire missiles forward at the Night King. Each so big they filled three city blocks. The Night King looked in horror as the flames followed after him as he formed an air sphere and took to the skies. Calling all the elements to him as Korra matched him. As she compressed her last rock. They stood. Water, Air, Fire and Earth around them as she flew forward.

* * *

Asami made a move to return to her chopper as her son held his wife in his arms. There kids hugging their legs. She saw as two Avatar level beings clashed. Slamming halves of an island at each other like however she was stopped to see her first boyfriend leaning on its side with a glare,   
  
“Sorry about this” he offered before slamming his fist into her face. As she was knocked back and moved to defend he slammed another punch into her gut. Punched after punched until she fell. He could hear screams as Bolin looked in horror,   
  
“Mako what the he-Oh no. Bro no” he said as Mako smiled and climbed into the chopper,   
  
“I have a promise to keep and I don’t intend to let anyone else die” he said as he gave his brother a grin,   
  
“Mako!” Bolin cried as he took to the sky.

* * *

Korra shot hundreds of tiny rocks at the Night King as if bullets from a minigun as they zoomed up the side of a building. The building is leaning on another building. Barely able to stand. 

As the Night King smashed into the building and reappeared behind Korra on a lower level. He smiled as water reached around her foot and pulled her down. Slamming her face-first into the ground as she let out her first scream of pain. He summoned a nearby knife an rammed it dead center in her chest as her blue shirt stained red with blood. 

Korra the knife still in her chest slammed her head into his face as she fell backward. Her legs starting to give way to pain as a fire blast slammed into the ground in front of her.    
  
She turned in horror,   
  
“Mako!” she cried in terror as Mako slammed blow after blow into the Night King who looked to Korra’s chest and smiled. Taking to the sky as he flew down the street and into the center of the city where the portal lay. It was then Arya heard a voice.    
  
Raava’s voice,   
  
** _“Korra. listen to me. If the portal kills us. Our fusion could end. We need to die before that happens”_ **

** ** She explains as Korra’s eyes grew wide as she looked over the Night King as he gathered a blast made up of pure spiritual power. Red and Dark filling his hands as he aimed at the portal.   
  
“And we will never give up,” she told herself as she looked to Mako.    
  
“Mako kill me right now!” she ordered as he stared in horror,   
  
“What did you just say?” he asked. Dumbfounded. 

“Mako. I need you to kill me” she ordered as tears swelled in his eyes as he began to yell,   
  
“How Dare! I say I'll follow you into battle no what! I keep that promise for years! put my feelings for you aside so you can be happy with my ex-girlfriend. And you ask me to kill you” he shouted as Korra stared in shock,   
  
“Mako. You?” she asked as he looked away,   
  
“Never stopped loving you. Of course, I didn’t. You're amazing” he said as she looked away,   
  
“Mako. I’m sorry I couldn’t return those feelings truly but you have to do this. If I die to that blast! I may not be reborn! The Avatar is the only shot at stopping that guy and I’m not able to do it” she yelled out in fear the Night King took a breath.   
  
“MAKO NOW”

The Night King fired. 

The Portal exploded as white shot out and flew at speeds man had never seen. 

Dark red light neared them as all life it touched died.    
  


“Korra I’m so sorry”   
  
Mako blasted a bolt of lightning at her chest as her eyes grew wide as her body fell to the ground dead. 

* * *

Arya was gone in the blink of an eye. Soon she found herself in her mother and father’s old room. 

And she heard the cry of a baby.

A baby girl.

Her.

“It’s a girl! Lady Stark It’s a girl!”

End Chapter Forty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is it! I mention two portals throughout the story as The Night King blew up the third! The Night King is a man-made lifeform with blood and DNA from benders from each of the nations. His creator is indeed Bianca Moon! Daugther of Varrick and Zhu Li. Korra calls out how such a child with caring and loving parents turned out so badly. I tried to keep the language down to things Korra would say. I even censor Bolin with the last cut off! Who continued her father's study of spirits using a weaken Vaatu! A bit of a retcon in that Mako never got over Korra and was forced to kill her. So this is why it took so long for Arya to be born. Something went wrong when the portal blew up. Korra allowed Bianca to live due to the government voting for it to be legal. However, after everything, everyone just listens to Korra. I've been super worried about this chapter since I wrote it. Too much recap? Not enough? Should I have done all of Korra? I felt that would have tracked. I only did a lot of book one as I wanted to show Arya react to things and understand the kind of person Korra was. If I don't count the final battle this is likely my favorite chapter. One of the longest for sure! That brings me to a question. Much like Last Airbender. The Final Battle and ending to the story while still a bit away is 6 chapters. Would you prefer all six at once? Just the battle than the aftermath like normal. Anyway, we will be doing daily updates for real now. I was just super nervous to post this chapter and kept putting it off. This is the chapter I've been building too. It answers your questions and shows off what led to the events of this story and is the backbone of Arya's actions for the rest of the story. This is what will drive her. She fully understands how serious things are. How many lives will be lost if she fails.
> 
> Currently, I'm working on two things. A series of short follow-ups to this fic each around 6 to 7 chapters much like the comics for the Korra/Aang. As well as my next big crossover. A story about Sansa Stark and her being from Krypton. A DC crossover. However, I am considering a Korra like follow up to Legend Of Arya! Let me know how all these sound to you! 
> 
> I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It took forever to write and get down!


	49. The Spirit World

Chapter Forty-Nine The Spirit World 

Sansa looked over at Arya’s sleeping form as she took a breath. Now is not the time to sit idly by. They need to make a plan. One thing was clear. Arya needed to start her airbending training.    
Lyanna had just finished telling them the story of the Night King and his battle with Avatar Korra. 

Gendry leaned back,   
  
“So you're saying if we don’t take Winterfell before Winter. The Night King will be able to get to the portal easily,” he asked as    
  
Lyanna nodded.    
  
“Yes. But we don’t have enough men,” she pointed out as Sansa sighed,   
  
“And Arya needs to go to Rupa,” she said looking to Gendry with a soft smile,   
  
“Gendry you need to take Arya West. To the airbender who offered to train her. We are running out of time” she said sternly as Gendry looked at her in shock,   
  
“Arya won’t like that,” he pointed out as Sansa glared at him,   
  
“Arya will have to understand” she snapped before her mother spoke,   
  
“Jon Is Lord Commander. Perhaps he could help,”   
  


Lyanna was in front of her,   
  
“You’d dare ask anything of my son!” she snapped as Catelyn looked down,   
  
“I know I treated Jon terribly but I will spend the rest of my life making up for what I did. But I have no issue asking for his help reclaiming our home” Catelyn said with grace as Lyanna stared,   
  
“Fine. We will request his help,” she turned,   
  
“Sansa. I need you to go to the wall and talk to Jon. Get his help,” she asked as Sansa nodded,   
  
“I will. I’ll bring him to you,” she said softly as Lyanna frozen,   
  
“Only if he’d like that. Don’t tell him. It needs to be us” she said as Sansa nodded,   
  
“I understand,” she said as Rickon spoke up,   
  
“What about me,” he asked as Sansa looked down and smiled,   
  
“Little brother how would you like to travel with me for a bit,” she asked as he grinned,   
  
“Are you going to complain about getting your hair dirty” he teased as she rolled her eyes,   
  
“I think I'll survive some messy hair,” she teased. Gendry stood as he walked over to Arya,   
  
“How do I tell her abo-” he froze as if he couldn’t say the words and Catelyn looked at him,   
  
“You’ll know when the time comes,” she said as he lifted her gently in his arms,   
  
“I’m going to set her up on Tito. Could you all ready the food and shit” he bit as Sansa smiled sadly,   
  
“Of course. I’ll help but I do wonder why she’s still asleep,” she said in worry as Lyaana laughed,

“Oh, she’s not sleeping,” Lyaana said with a smirk. 

* * *

As Arya found her eyes opening she took note of her blue form. As she looked around at the prettiest green grass she’d ever laid eyes on. Talking green spirits hopping around her feet.    
  
“She’s here” one yelled as Arya smiled,   
  
“Yes I’m here but where is here exactly,” she asked slowly as a female voice filled her eyes,   
  
“The Spirit World. And yes the handsome blacksmith boy who drives you crazy can’t come,” she teased as Arya turned around and her eyes grew wide at the woman before her.    
  
Jinora,   
  
“You're Jinora! You were close with Ava”   
  
“Korra. Yes, we were good friends” she said with a soft smile as she pointed to a home at the top of the hill.    
  
“You're in here because there is someone you have to meet,” she said as Arya looked in wonder,   
  
“Who,” she asked as Jinora looked away,   
  
“I think he’ll have some advice you need to hear. Though it’s still a shock Korra didn’t warn you. I bet she didn’t even tell you about him” Jinora said as Arya raised a brow,

“Who are you talking about”   
  
“An old foe of Korra’s and one of the three only survivors of the old world” she offered as Arya froze.   
  
“His name is Zaheer” 

* * *

Jon and Davos walked side by side. Each taking step in tandem. Jon having granted Sam the right to leave. 

“He came to your aid. Stannis. Now he needs you! ” Davos said as Jon looked away 

“We don’t have enough men to make any difference” Jon countered as Davos sighed,   
  
“Jon we have the wildings”   
  
Jon glared at Davos   
  
“It’s not their battle!” 

They walked up the gates as they opened up. Melisandre riding into the castle, alone. As they rushed to her.

Her face tells them all they need to know  Stannis and his princess were dead. 

* * *

With the help of her past life’s friends. She found herself at Xai Bau's Grove. It was like something out of the south. It was canyon densely populated by trees. The stream of water a dark red. As she saw an old man with no hair sitting with his eyes closed.    
  
“So you are alive. I thought the world was rid of you” he said as he opened his eyes gazed at her calmly,   
  
“I wonder do you still fear me Korra? You never stopped. Not really. you told everyone you did but we both know it was a lie. Did death help or are you still scared” Zaheer said as Jinora stepped forward,   
  
Protectively.   
  
“Cut It Out Zaheer! Stop scaring her,”   
  
Zaheer smiled,   
  
“Should she not fear me? I broke her legs, her body, and her will,” he said wisely as he looked to her,   
  
“I beat Avatar Korra. If not for outside help. I’d have killed her,” he said but Arya took a breath,   
  
“Well unfortunately for you I’m not Korra. Now I think I’m supposed to talk to you,” she asked as he smirked,   
  
“Oh yes. I know why you're here,”   
  
“Good because I don't,” Arya snapped. She may not fear but gods did she not like him. 

“We’ve never seen eye to eye. You and I. You support kings, queens and presidents. Tamburo was chosen by the people. And what did Korra do when he had kids in cages. She gave him a stern talking and left. No punishment for his actions! We hear he cheated. Had help from another nation. You stand there looking pretty for pictures. The people will solve it you said! The idea of having nations and governments is foolish. You've had to deal with a tyrannical queen and her fool of a son who killed your father. Don't you think the world would be better off if leaders like them were eliminated?” Zaheer asked wisely

Arya stared,   
  
“Umm no. That sounds like a terrible idea” she snapped,   
  
“Is this the mad rhetoric Korra had to stop” she japped as he sighed,   
  
“I supposed like Korra you will not be swayed to see the bigger picture,” he offered as she nodded,   
  
“I see perfectly and clearly!” He looked at her,   
  
“Then I suppose I should tell you the truth” he offered Jinora gazed,

“Zaheer. You’ve known something for a long time. That’s why I brought her here,” Jinroa offered as he smiled.   
  
“Young Lady All I will say is this” he started slowly   
  
“I know for a fact you hold limitless power. But you must master the Avatar State” he offered,   
  
“How do I to that” she asked,   
  
“Arya. Your past lives will guide you when the time is right. That was not my point,” he took a breath,   
  
“The Night King needs to be stopped. In life not everything is black or white. You're going to need concede your own morals to achieve victory,” Zaheer offered as she glared,   
  
“What are you saying,” he offered as Zaheer smiled,   
  
“You're going to need as many allies in the war as possible. Do you truly think even for a moment you can win without the help of the Queen” Zaheer offered as her eyes grew wide,   
  
“I’m sure you're friends are already realizing it,” he said as he stood and began to walk away,   
  
“But to win this war. You're going to need to work with Cersei” he offered as Arya froze.

* * *

Sansa sat atop her horse with Rickon’s legs locked around her as they stood next to Tito.  Sansa glancing up at Gendry as he held Arya’s body gently at Tito’s head,   
  
“Take care of my sister,” Sansa said as Gendry nodded,   
  
“Sansa. Take care of yourself. Don’t do something I would do” he said as she grinned,   
  
“What do I look like a fool” she teased as he smiled,   
  
“I don’t think we’ll be back for a while. I’m trusting you to have things ready for the battle,” he says as Sansa nods,   
  
“When things are ready.I'll send a raven to you guys," she said as Gendry nodded.

* * *

Jon froze as Davos was blasted to the ground and bound with her. He moved to call water to his side as none came. He finally sees the sign    
  


TRAIOR

He sees his brother remove Knives,   
  
“We won’t kick you while you're down by using our bending,” a brother said stabbing him.

Another Brother stabs him.

Another Brother stabs him.

Another Brother stabs him.

Another Brother stabs him.

Another Brother stabs him.

Over and over. 

Jon looks at Olly in shock,   
  
“You're a traitor but what good are you without you're bending anyway”

End Of Chapter Forty-Nine


	50. “And Now My Watch Has Ended”

Chapter Fifty “And Now My Watch Has Ended” 

Davos glanced at Melisandre as he took his gaze away from the fireplace. Part of him wondered what Jon would think of him after this. 

“I assume you know why I’m here,” he asked slowly as she glared. Air blasting her skirt behind her like a knights cape 

“I will after you tell me”

“It’s about the Lord Commander” 

“The former Lord Commander” 

“Does he have to be?”

She stared at him with amusement

  
  


“You want me to mess with the soul of Arya Stark’s brother,” she asked as Davos nodded,   
  
“You think she’d disapprove,”   
  
“Can’t say never met her. If she had her father’s honor I’d guess,” 

  
“Can it be done?” Davos clearly didn’t care

“There are some with his power” she snapped.    
  
“Then please,” he begged as she looked away,   
  
“I can’t,”   
  
“Why,”   
  
She hung her head in sadness,   
  
“When the sun died. I felt it. I could feel in my bones. There is no god. You were right all along. The Lord never spoke to me” she explained as Davos sighed,   
  
“There is something. The Avatar proves that so please!” he begged.    
  
“I’m not asking god for anything. I never will after he let that little girl die for no good reason. But I will ask you to save this man” he said as  Melisandre stared in horror but stopped and gave a nod,   
  
“I’ll do it”

* * *

The Sun Spirit looked to the moon and glared at the woman who stepped on air beside him. Pretty as she was. A true princess.   
  
“Yue,” he greeted as she met his glare,   
  
“Sayea,” she greeted as he spoke,   
  
“Here to mock me,”   
  
“You mocked me when Aang had to save us” she snapped as he sighed,   
  
“I know, I know but I mean really. Why fish” he mocked as she glared,   
  
‘Moon, Water Fish! It’s so obvious” she teased as he looked away,   
  
“What do you want? The last time you took this form was so long ago” he mocked as she crossed her arms,   
  
“Making sure you save Jon Snow. Arya will need him,”   
  
“You do love Avatars”   
  
“I owe everything to Aang” she explained as he smirked,   
  
“You also still love his wife’s brothers. Dokka was it” he teased as she turned around and slapped him.   
  
“His name was Sokka and yes. I still love him. I tried for a billion years to stop loving him. I failed” she said as he rubbed his cheek,   
  
“Gods. You're always so cheesy. I was going to save Snow regardless”   
  
“This is the last time,” she bit as he nodded,   
  
“I promised Arya didn’t I”   
  
“Oh, you as if I trust your words!” 

* * *

Jon’s eyes snapped open as he shoots up from his bed. Shooting up in an attempt to stand. He felt his legs grow weak as Davos grabbed him as he looked to Ghost. He relaxes as Davos wraps him in his cloak. Unused to the cold affecting him so deeply. His gaze met the Red Woman,   
  
“They stabbed me. Killed me. I shouldn’t be here” he said as she smiled and Davos spoke,   
  
“ The lady brought you back” he offered as Jon looked to her,   
  
“What did you see,” she asked as he looked away,   
  
“Nothing. All I know is black,” he said as she looked away and leaves them alone.

“You were dead. And now you’re not. That’s completely fucking mad, seems to me. I can only imagine how it seems to you” Davos bit as he smiled sadly

“I did what I thought was right. And I got murdered for it. And now I’m back. Why?” he asked stressed as Davos sighs

“I don’t know. Maybe we’ll never know. What does it matter? You go on. You fight for as long as you can. You clean up as much of the shit as you can” he said as Jon shook his head,   
  
“I did it. Because of what Arya said” he said honestly as Davos looked in in wonder,   
  
“I lied. I said it was because I didn’t want to feed his army and that’s the truth but Arya was right. They are human beings , but...I failed” Jon said as Davos shook his head,

“Good. Then go fail again”

Jon punched him. 

He soon found himself hugged by Tormund. His eyes wide as Tormund told him they called him god before looking to Davos.    
  
“Have you told him the rumors,” he offered as Davos froze,   
  
“Tormund maybe now is not the best time. We need to punish his killers” he stressed as Tormund shook his head.    
  
“He needs to know,” Tormund offered as Jon raised a brow,   
  
“What are you-” he was stopped,   
  
“Team Avatar was defeated in battle with the Boltons. Ener. The Avatar’s master in fire was killed. Arya Stark is hurt and barely alive. Rumors are some powerful old hags saved them,”   
  
The words rang in his eyes like bells. He felt ill Arya was hurt! Her master. Ener. Dead. Ener was a good man. He took a breath as he gripped Longclaw tightly.    
  
“It’s time to kill those traitors” he said slowly as he turned and started to walk down the yard.

The following day Jon finds himself atop a  platform. His killers before him. Alliser Thorne in the center.    
  
“If you have any last words. Now is the time” Jon offered as Bowen Marsh glared,   
  
“You should be dead”   
  
“You shouldn’t have killed me,” he said 

“My mother's still living at White Harbor. Could you write her? Tell her I died fighting the wildings”  Othell Yarwyck asked as Jon nodded 

“I had a choice, Lord Commander. Betray you or betray the Night’s Watch. You brought an army of wildlings into our lands. An army of murderers and raiders. If I had to do it all over knowing where I’d end up, I pray I’d make the right choice again” Alliser offered as Jon nodded

“I’m sure you would, Ser Alliser”

“I fought, I lost. But you. A man who's lost his bending. You’ll die fighting foes you used to tower over,”   
  
“Bending didn’t make me better” Jon said as the men were hung. 

Dolorous Edd looked to him,   
  
“We should burn the bodies,” he said as Jon nodded,   
  
“You should” he said handing him his cloak.   
  
“What are-” he started as Jon turned with a smile. The gate opening. He knew she’d come. Arya.

Sansa’s horse galloped into Castle Black with a breakneck pace as she pulled it to a stop. Rickon’s arms wrapped around her. As they both hopped down.   
  
“Jon,” she greeted with a smile as he rushed her in a hug,   
  
“Sister” he breathed out as she smiled at him,   
  
“You're alright! I knew you’d come but where’s Arya,” he asked as Sansa looked away,   
  
“Gendry took her west. An airbender named Rupa offered to train her a few years and ago and she’ll be safe their” she offered as Jon grinned,   
  
“I take it you got her to waterbend” he asked as Sansa laughed,   
  
“Hardly she did it on her own,” she told her brother as he smiled.    
  
“I hate to interrupt but What do you want me to do with this?,” Dolorous asked as Jon smirked. 

“Wear it. Burn it. Whatever you want. You have Castle Black” Jon said looking to Sansa,   
  
“My Watch has ended,” he said as he knelt down and held out his hands to Rickon,   
  
“Rick do you know who I am,” he asked as Rickon looked to Sansa,   
  
“He’s that Jon guy you guys talked about,” he asked as she nodded.   
  
“Our.. brother” she forced out the lie as she felt sick. 

Rickon walked forward as Jon pulled him into a hug.   
  
“I’m so glad you're safe little one! When I heard about Robb and Bran!” he said as Rickon smiled,   
  
“Arya used the Avatar State to save us” he shouted as Sansa giggled,   
  
“Jon is there somewhere we can talk in private” 

* * *

Sansa sat with Jon in his room as Davos gave Rickon a tour of Castle Black. Sansa holding a bowl to her lips as she speaks,

“This is good soup. Do you remember those kidney pies Old Nan used to make?”

“With the peas and onions?”

“Mmm” Sansa agrees as he smiles

“We never should have left Winterfell” he says as Sansa sighs,   
  
“Arya would have to leave. Korra would have reached out one day. The Night King would come. She’d train and we’d be hiding behind a Lord’s pants,” she said as he sighed,   
  
“I know but,” she cut him off. 

“I spent a lot of time thinking about what as ass I was to you. I wish I could change everything”   
Sansa offered sadly as he laughed

“We were children” he reminded her as she sighed

“I was awful, just admit it” she snapped as he nodded

“You were occasionally awful. I’m sure I can’t have been great fun. Always sulking in the corner while the rest of you played. But enough playing around Sansa,” he said 

Sansa smiled,   
  
“I wondered how long it’d be till you asked,” she told him as she nodded,   
  
“Jon would you come with me. There are some people I want you to meet,” she said as he sighed,   
  
“You want me to meet them and help take back Winterfell,” he asked as Sansa nodded,

“How many wildlings did you save?” she asked as he sighed

“They didn’t come here to serve me” Jon reasoned 

“They owe you their lives” she pointed out as he sighed,   
  
“Why does it matter so much,” he asked as she sighed,   
  
“Jon in Winterfell is what’s known as a Spirit Portal. The Night King can use it to wipe out all life. We need to take Winterfell to defend it” she said as Jon sighed,   
  
“You're not giving me much choice,” he said as he stood up.   
  
“Let’s go meet these new friends of yours”

* * *

It didn’t long for Jon to say goodbye to his brothers and join Sansa on her way to the Camp Of The Order Of the White Lotus. He planned to return anyway as much as he didn’t want to return. Not after what happened.

He found himself walking alongside Sansa and Rickon as they entered the campsite as Sansa explained the Order to him.   
  
“Like a team of secret heroes” Jon asked as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Close, Jon,” she said as they entered the camp. The great masters freezing as they stared at Jon to the point he moved behind Sansa.   
  
Sensing his nerves she pushed him forward.    
  
In the direction of the leader's tent as it flapped opening. Sansa took a step back as she glanced at her mother. Who watched in worry. Regret filling her face.

Lyanna stepped out of her tent and froze, staring at Jon in shock before a smile spread to her face.   
  
“Who are you,” Jon asked slowly as Lyanna smiled,   
  
“Who do you think I am?” she asked softly as he stared at her eyes. His eyes. He saw his own face in hers as he felt tears form in his eyes. His pace picking up as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her. His voice breaking with tears as she hugged him back.   
  
“I’ve always wanted to meet you” 

End Of  Chapter Fifty


	51. The Son Of Dragons And Wolves

Chapter Fifty-One The Son Of Dragons And Wolves

Jon pulled away in shock as he stared at her,   
  
“But you're. Father would never” he didn’t understand. He knew this woman was Lyanna Stark. He knew the moment he saw her.    
  
“Jon. you're right. Ned Stark isn’t your father” she said as she pulled him into the tent. He felt his heart slow. None of this could be true.

“Jon. My Son. My wonderful son,” she had her arms around him now as she cried. Tears streaming down her face. He didn’t understand,   
  
“Then why. Why did he lie? Why let me live not knowing” he asked as Lyanna sighed,   
  
“The same reason he changed your name. That fool Robert would have killed you,” she said as Jon snapped in shock,   
  
“What does King Robert have to do with it,” he asked as she looked in disgust,   
  
“What was everyone thinking! Letting that pig become king. He couldn’t find his way around a bronze kneecap but less lead a kingdom,” she ranted as Jon laughed sadly,   
  
“I don’t understand. You were strong. Father always told me how strong and great you were” he said before he froze,   
  
“I’m sorry,” he offered as she smiled and held his shoulders,   
  
“Jon. You can call him father if you’d like. It doesn’t matter to me at all. He raised you” she said as he nodded and she looked into his eyes,   
  
“But you're right. I’d never get kidnapped. What a joke. I wiped the floor with you're father all the time,” she said as understanding filled his eyes,   
  
“My father is Rhaegar Targaryen” he asked as she nodded.

  
  
“Yes. He was a good man,” she said as he glared in anger.   
  
That made him the crowned prince of Dragonstone. No that make him heir to the bloody Iron Throne!   
  
“I’m just a bastard!” he was shouting now.    
  
“After all this time. I’ve wished and dreamed of being a Stark but now I can’t even do that!”   
  


Lyanna glared,   
  
“Who do you think I am. I married your father Jon. Before you're birth,” she told him. Lyanna chose not to tell him she was with child when they married.    
  
  
“But why did you leave me!” he shouted as he realized the truth. She had left him. Abandoned him. She pulled away as if she had been slapped,   
  
“Oh. Jon, I never wanted to leave you! But I had something I had to do,” she said as she patted her seat for him to sit next to her. As he walked and sat she allowed her eyes to narrow,   
  
“Have you ever heard of the Night King,” she asked as with his nod. She began her tale. 

* * *

Gendry sighed as he held Arya’s head on his knees and slipped water down her throat. Holding his eyes shut as he went about recovering her chest wounds. They were already healed so he had not needed to look. Only cover but he could feel the raw scared skin in the center of her chest. 

He glanced over Tito to see them pass the Pyke from miles in the air. It was uncommon for them to travel like this. But with Arya in such a state he felt she needed to be away. Far. West with Rupa was the best place. 

So he walked over to Nymeria who spent all her days next to Arya since she had been hurt and tossed her a cold fish.   
  
“Eat up Nym,” he said as the direwolf bit into the meat. 

As Gendry leaned back into the bison fur he sighed. If they flew with few breaks they could be at the temple in a matter of days. So with a glanced he walked over and grabbed Arya’s hand and held on with all his might.   
  
“I know you're doing something big and Avatary. Arry, But wake up soon. I miss you” he said as he leaned in to plant a kiss on her head,   
  
“I love you”

* * *

And so Jon listened. She spoke of the day she mad met Iroh. The threat of the Night King. Of the fear, they’d have to win without the Avatar. He supposed it was chance. Arya had been born. Her soul, not even her own. 

“Why didn’t you bring me with you,” he asked as she looked away,   
  
“I spend the first few years training and learning in the Spirit World. I have no idea what would happen to a baby there, My life was not safe and I could bear the idea of you getting hurt” she said as he nodded sadly,   
  
“You could never visit or someone would out who I was,” he asked as she nodded,   
  
“Robert was a bad man Jon. I threw up when I learned I’d have to marry him. He wasn’t’ fit to rule anything,” Lyanna said as Jon grinned,   
  
“He was fat,” he said as she rolled her eyes,   
  
“Thank god he wasn’t fat back then. Imagine asshole and ugly” she snapped as he laughed,   
  
“You are not a lady are you,” he asked as she smirked,   
  
“No. I don’t know what I am anymore. This has been my life since I faked my death and now it’s coming to an end,” she said as he looked away in fear.    
  
She placed her hands on his,   
  
“But when it’s all over I’d like us to live together. When Arya defeats the Night King,” Lyaana asked as he stared in shock,   
  
“you‘d want me,”   
  
“Jon. You're my son. I love you more than anything,” Lyanna said as Jon pulled his mother into a hug.

Jon found himself sitting between his mother. Sansa. Lady Stark around a fire as he spoke,   
  
“We need to retake Winterfell,” he said as his mother nodded,   
  
“ How many men does he have in his army?” she asked as Sansa spoke her voice cold,   
  
“I’d say around six thousand but I know we did a dent in those forces,” she offered as Catelyn nodded,   
  
“Yes you told me Arya did a ton of damage,” she asked as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Yes but we also don’t have Arya this time. Ramsay’s a fucker but he’s a powerful airbender. Without the Avatar we are without our best card” Sansa explained as Jon leaned back,   
  
“If we explain the situation I think the Free-folk would Help,” he said as Lyanna nodded,   
  
“Apparently the asshole killed his father. Or at least I’ve been told. We are dealing with a monster,” she offered    
  
“We only have two thousand free-folk,” Jon offered as Catelyn nodded,   
  
“Rickon is the last true son of Ned Stark,” she offered as Sansa glared,   
  
“No! Rickon will not take part” she said as Catelyn glared,   
  
“You lot allowed that little girl to fight” she said pointing Weasel who was training with Syrio. Her stance is perfect. Sansa frowned. They had explained where Arya and Gendry had gone to the girl. She understood. Shockingly but her tears and choice to ask Syrio to teach her were not meant for her age.

“Weasel fights yes. But I don’t like asking Rickon to lead us to battle!” Sansa snapped as Lyanna interjected,   
  
“Rickon is young and untrained. He’s not a good enough bender either,” she reasoned as Catelyn turned,   
  
“What about Jon,” she said as he stared at her in shock,   
  
“Jon is a man. He’s old and he can fight. He’s a Stark,” she said as Jon jumped back and she turned and sighed sadly,   
  
“Jon. The way I treated you was unforgivable but I will spend the rest of my life fixing my mistakes and helping you however I can. If you’ll have me,” she offered as Lyanna shot up,   
  
“How dare you! After all yo-” Jon stood,   
  
“Mother, please! It’s my choice,” he said as he faced her and smiled,   
  
“I don’t know If I can forgive you. But I can try. Aunt Catelyn,” he said as she gave a nod and he looked to Sansa,   
  
“Sansa. What if we had Rickon talk to them about following me,” he offered as she looked with a grin,   
  
“That I can support,” she said as he smirked,   
  
“You are certainly the Avatar’s teacher” he teased as she looked at him.   
  
“Speaking of teachers. Why aren’t you bending,” she asked as Jon froze as if punched in the gut. Lyanna herself seemed to bolt up. Her face red.   
  
“That motherfucking cock eating sack of shit eating! I’ll kill him!” she screamed. Her voice breaking with sheer rage as Sansa looked in horror.    
  
“What’s going on,” she asked as Jon tried to look at her but she saw tears in his eyes,   
  
“The Night King took my bending away Sansa. It’s gone,” he said as Catelyn stood,   
  
“What the fuck did you just say” she screamed in a very unladylike fashion as he nodded,   
  
Lyanna shook her head,   
  
“It makes sense. He’s a dark Avatar so of course he’d have all the Avatar’s powers,” she reasoned. She froze. She could tell Jon that the Avatar can grant someone bending. But she didn’t want to give him to hope. Arya may or may not return with the skill of energybending. 

Sansa sighed,   
  
“Jon, They won’t follow a girl but when the time comes I’m leading the battle,” she said as he stared at her in shock.   
  
“No way!” Catelyn yelled as Sansa glared,   
  
“I'm the best person for the job. I’m the oldest Stark and a powerful waterbender. It has to be me,” she reasoned as Catelyn glared at Sansa,   
  
“Sansa please!” she begged as Sansa placed her hand on her mother’s shoulder,   
  
“But Mother I’m good. I spent years pretending I wasn’t to be a good lady but I’m done hiding I’m a powerful waterbender” she said as Jon laughed,   
  
“I see our fight helped,” he said as she smiled,   
  
“It did” she teased as the mothers turned to glare at Jon,   
  
“You attacked Sansa!” they both shouted as he looked in fear,   
  
“To show her she was stronger” he pushed as Sansa giggled,   
  
“Mother, Aunt Lyanna. Jon’s right. What he did was for the best,” she pointed out as Jon smiled. 

  
“There are more than three other houses in the North -- Glover, Mormont, Cerwyn, Mazin, Hornwood. Two dozen more. Together they equal all the others. We can start small and build” Jon said as Sansa nodded,   
  
“We need to set out to gather help,” she said as Lyanna nodded,   
  
“The North remembers. They remember the Stark name. People will still risk everything for it, from White Harbor to Ramsay’s own door” she said as Jon looked at her,   
  
“They’ll fight if Rickon asks,” he asks as she nodded,   
  
“I’m sure of it and don’t forget you have the order. We may only be a small group but myself and the masters.. you saw us Sansa” she says as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Those fives are an entire house. Each one is a great fighter” she said. 

* * *

It was seven days later that they stood at the edge of the camp. Before the wildings. Jon in front of her. Lyanna and Rickon had stayed behind. Jon opened his voice,   
  
“As you all know. The Avatar has returned and is the only one who can stop the Night King,” he explained slowly as the wildings stared at him in shock.   
  


“We said we’d fight with you, King Crow, when the time comes and we meant it, but this isn’t what we agreed to. These aren’t White Walkers. This isn’t an army of the dead. This isn’t our fight” he told him as Jon took a breath,   
  
“In Winterfell is a Spirit Portal. If the Night King gets to it. He wins. We need to take Winterfell to defend it,” he shouted as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Arya will need to focus everything on the Night King. He killed Avatar Korra! You think she can fight him and an army! We have to have Winterfell under our protection” Sansa snapped. 

“Why can’t the Avatar do it” a man shouted as Sansa glared,   
  
“The Avatar is undergoing her airbending training. That’s still three more elements then you’ve got so kindly back off,” she snapped as Jon looked at stunned,   
  
“The point is this battle is key to future battles. Will you help,” he said slowly as Tormund spoke up,   
  
“His own brothers tried to kill him. He spoke for the free folk when no other southerners would. He died for us. If we are not willing to do the same for him, we’re cowards” he said as Sansa looked over them,   
  
“We have a force. We are building something,” she offered as Jon nodded,   
  
“For everyone in this world. Please,” he begged. Wun Wun held out his hand as Jon took it and they gripped hands. 

* * *

Arya sighed as she entered the house and a man stood from the table. Jinora behind her as a blue-skinned spirit cried. He stood and smiled,   
  
“Arya. It’s great to finally meet you. We were good friends in your past two lives,” he offered kindly as she smiled. Sitting down,   
  
“So I’ve been told. It’s an honor to meet you,” she said as laughed,   
  
“Oh please the honor is mine” he said as Sara looked up at her sadly,   
  
“Avatar. It’s... I’m a big fan” she said slowly as Iroh frowned,   
  
“Sara. I understand now it’s time with what happened to Joffrey,” he said as Arya spun around,   
  
“Joffrey as in the King,” she shouted as Sara flinched but looked away,   
  
“Former King. He gave us his right to the throne when he confronted his mother over some crazy plan to kidnap kids to take you out,” Sara offered as Arya’s eyes grew wide with shock.   
  
“He did what,” she asked in disbelief,   
  
“He changed,” Sara promised as Arya looked at her,   
  
“He’s dead,” she asked as Sara nodded,   
  
“His mother killed him when he spilled the beans about his parentage. Then she killed all the men that heard and faked an ambush and proclaimed they gave her time to run,” she said as Arya looked away. She didn’t understand. Joffrey had done something good. And his mother had killed him. The very thought of a parent killing their children for speaking out made her want to throw up. 

She didn’t understand but she could tell Sara cared for the monster of a king so she just nodded her head,   
  
“I understand. You said you're a fan” she asked as Sara looked to Iroh before standing,   
  
“Yes. Yes but Master Iroh likely wants to talk to you about Avatar. Wise Master stuff,” she said as she rushed from the room. 

Arya stood frozen before shaking her head,   
  
“That was odd,” she said as Iroh sighed,   
  
“You’ll have to forgive her. She only learned of his death a few days ago. For an immortal spirit it’s hard to understand” he explained to Arya who nodded,   
  
“Of course. Now what did you want to talk about,” she asked as he laughed,   
  
“Nothing! You're the Avatar. I thought you’d know why you're here,” he asked as she looked away. The advice she had heard earlier ringing in her eyes. 

“I’m being told I may need to work with someone I hate to save the world. A bad woman. I don’t know if that’s right,” Arya expressed as Iroh smiled,   
  
“Hatred is said to be corrosive. What use is thinking of peace whilst spilling blood?” Iroh asked as Arya looked away,   
  
“So what you think I should forgive everyone,” she snapped as he shook his head,   
  
“No. Forgiveness is something that is earned. But perhaps you need to let go of enough of your hate to work with her. You should try to see the light after Cersei,” he offered as her eyes grew wide,   
  
“Working with Cersei will improve my chances. She has men and controls Kings Landing even if not in the title,” Arya offered as Iroh nodded,

“You don’t need to forgive her. Only put aside your feelings for the current conflict”

* * *

Jon found himself with Rickon and Sansa before Lyanna Mormont. She stared at Rickon with interest.

“I remember when you were born, my lady. You were named for my Aunt Lyanna. It was said she was a great beauty. I’m sure you will be, too” Sansa offered as Rickon nodded,   
  
  
“My sister is right as always. Well unless she’s gone without her lemon cakes ” he opened as Lyanna Mormont smirked,

“I like this one,” she said with a point. 

  
Jon stepped forward “When Stannis Baratheon was at Castle Black before he marched on Winterfell and was killed. He showed me the letter you wrote to him when he petitioned for men. It said- “ she cut him off, 

“I remember what it said. “Bear Island knows no king but the King in the North whose name is Stark.”

“Robb is gone, but House Stark is not. And it needs your support now more than ever. I’ve come with my sister and Rickon to ask for House Mormont’s allegiance” he begged as she glared,   
  
“I’ve heard of Rickon Stark. The worst bender of the Starks. Weak and unskilled,” she bit as Rickon looked away in shame. Sansa sighed,   
  
“My Lady. I am Sansa Stark. Waterbending Master to the Avatar” she added her new title as Lyanna grew stif,   
  
“You trained her. So what” she asked coldly as Sansa sighed,   
  
“Arya needs Winterfell for a great battle,” she stressed as Lyanna raised a brow,   
  
“Well if Arya needs it” she snapped as Jon sighed,   
  
“The dead are coming and the Night King wants Winterfell. My sister can deal with him. But his army of the dead?” he asked as Lyanna looked on,   
  
“The dead?” she asked as Sansa nodded,   
  
“If not for House Stark. For the Avatar” Sansa begged as she laughed,   
  
“Then where is Lady Arya,”   
  
“Training. She needs to master airbending to be ready. Please you can trust the Starks” Jon explained as the Lady Of The House looked into Jon’s eyes,   
  
“House Mormont has kept faith with House Stark for 1,000 years. We will not break faith today. Besides. I want to see this Avatar in action,” she joked as Sansa smiled,   
  
“Thank you, My Lady”

  
And so they went to each of the House they thought would help. Lord Glover spitting in their faces. Where was House Stark when he needed them. Where were they?    
  
They had no answer. 

Within a week they found themselves at Castle Black. Countless members of the Order. Wildings and Sansa and Rickon’s mother. House Mormont, House Hornwood, House Mazin had agreed to join the fight. 

Jon stood his mother and Sansa on either side of him. Davos and Tormund across as he sighed,   
  
“Ramsay has more men,” he said as Sansa smirked,   
  
“And the full moon is coming is if we strike at night. I’ll be able to a ton of damage,” she said Jon flinched and looked away,   
  
“Jon I didn’” she started as he held up his hands,   
  
“It’s fine,” he said as her his newfound aunt screamed playfully as she tried to keep Arya’s little airbender still. 

“I’m not going to sit around and brood. We need to take back Winterfell and we need to do it soon” Jon said as Sansa nodded,   
  
“We can not allow Ramsay to hold it,” he said as Lyanna sighed,   
  
“Then we strike and we strike soon,” she said as Sansa stood up. Her eyes are suddenly hard like iron. She was a wolf!    
  
“And let me make something very fucking clear” she spat her words filled with rage as Catelyn snapped to disapproved but stopped when she saw the ice in Sansa’s eyes. It was like her father when he heard a man was killed.

“I get Ramsay. I’m going to destroy him. He will pay dearly for what he did to Ener” 

* * *

Arya was ripped away from her conversion with Jinora as she was pulled away and the elderly master of air smiled.    
  
“You’ve been here for about a little over a week,” she said as Arya's eyes met her and she vanished into nothing.    
  


End Of  Chapter Fifty-One


	52. Awakening

Chapter Fifty Two Awakening 

Arya slowly forced herself up as she felt her chest throb in pain. As she sat up straight and looked around. She saw she was on Tito. The moon was high as she looked to Nymeria. Who slept soundly. Gendry turned and looked at her in shock as he shot up and was in front of her in moments,   
  
“You're finally awake!” he screamed as she smiled and returned his embrace   
  
“I was in the Spirit World,” she said as she looked around,   
  
“Where are we,” she asked as he smiled,   
  
“We are traveling West to find Rupa for you to train with,” he said as Arya looked in shock,   
  
“But what about Winterfell!” she shouted as he froze.   
  
“Arya. What’s the last thing you remember” he asked slowly as she looked confused,   
  
“Fighting Ramsay,” she told him as he stared,   
  
“Arya we lost badly. We were saved but” he looked away and closed his eyes.   
  
“Gendry! What happened!” she was scared.   
  
“Ener is dead. Arya, he was killed in battle” he told her lowly as she froze. Her eyes glazed over in shock at his words.    
  
“Who,” she asked as he stared.   
  
It only made her madder,   
  
“Gendry tells me that’s a lie! Tell me we know!” she shouted as he looked away,   
  
“Arya. We lost badly. We weren’t ready,” he said as she tried to move back as pain shot into her chest.    
  
She fell as he moved to grab her.    
  
“Arya it’s not your fault,” he said as she looked away,   
  
“How is it not my fault! I’m the Avatar. I’m the strongest!” she screamed as he looked away. 

Tears formed in her eyes,   
  
“I couldn’t save Robb! I couldn’t save Bran and now I can’t even protect my master!” she cried as she looked away,   
  
“I’ve failed. I’m the worst Avatar ever” she said as Gendry shook his head,   
  
“You're not the worst…” he tried to form his words with care as he spoke,   
  
“You're a good person Arya and bad people take advantage of that. Robb and Bran. House Frey betrayed your family’s good faith. What more were you going to do” he asked as she looked away,   
  
“Stopping treating me like some little lady! I failed and that’s all there is too it” she screamed as he pushed her away,   
  
“You think I’m saying this because you're a lady!” he shouted his own face red with anger,   
  
“Do you know me at all? I’m saying this because it’s true and I hate seeing you in pain! You’ve done a lot of good! You saved Sansa. You saved Weasel. That village with the Spirit! Storm’s End! Oh and what about that old man and the fucking sun! -” he started as she glared,   
  
“Aright you’ve made your point,” she said sadly as Gendry’s eyes met hers.    
  
“Arya. Ener stayed with you and followed you for a reason. He believes in you. He had faith you could save the world. You’ve done it before and you’ll do it again” he said with a hint of anger as she stared at him,   
  
“I’m losing this war,” she said as he took a breath,   
  
“I know you can do this. Master Airbending and defeat the Night King” he told her as Arya looked at him and shook her head,   
  
“Gendry. We are running out of time” she said as he nodded,   
  
“So. It’s not like we are alone. Sansa is working with the guys who saved us and Jon to save Winterfell. They will have things ready. You just have to master airbending,” he said as she giggled sadly,   
  
“Airbending! I’ve yet to master waterbending,” she pointed out as he grinned,   
  
“Did I get a laugh My Lady,” he said as he smiled.    
  
“Oh shut up.. Lord Gendry,” she said weakly as she looked at him.    
  
“But thank you” she said wiping her tears as she met his eyes.    
  
“Hey. It’s part of the package of loving you,” he grinned as her eyes grew wide as she felt her chest for the first time. His eyes growing wide as she felt her bandages,   
  
“Gendry. I promise I won’t be mad. Did you touch my chest,” she asked slowly as he looked at her in horror. His face red,   
  
“on--ly -- to--- yo--u kn--w change yo--u I me-an you're bandages' ' he forced out as she looked at and and stared daggers.

Before she smiled,   
  
“Thank you. I’m happy it was you,” she said as he stared in shock. Arya looked to him,   
  
“Now who saved us,” she asked as he sighed,   
  
“It’s a long story,” he told her as she smiled,   
  
“I’ve got time. How long till we arrive,” she asked as she forced herself to sit cross-legged. 

“I think from the map we are a hours away,” he said as he ran his hands through his bag and pulled out a piece of bread,   
  
“Bread. I’ve got some butter here that you can melt if you’d like,” he said as Arya smiled,   
  
“Thanks. How long was I in the Spirit World anyway,” she asked as he sighed,   
  
“A week a little more. I’ shocked you're not more hung” he was cut off by an inhuman noise coming from Arya,   
  
“Never mind. I’ll start fishing”

“I can do it,” she offered as he glared,   
  
“You just woke up no way!”   
  
“Hello Waterbender”   
  
“I don’t care sit down”   
  
“No”    
  
“Please”   
  
“No”   
  
“Arya!”   
  
“Bull”   
  
“Lady!”

“That didn’t even make sense! We are fighting over fishing duty! Ladies don’t fish”    
  
“How can someone so small be such a pain in my ass”   
  
“I don’t know why are you freakishly tall”   
  
“I’m shorter then you're sister!”   
  
“Well that just means she’s more of a man then you doesn’t it?”   
  
“You know what fine. I don’t need to take this do you're fancy waterbending”

“Good”   
  
As she Arya pushed herself to the edge with a yelp of pain she could feel Gendry’s smirk as she looked to the water sighing,   
  
“Fine. You do it. My chest still hurts,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“When we get there I want to take a look at it,”   
  
…   
  
…

…   
  
“So Gendry about those guys who saved us” Arya started quickly as he nodded.

* * *

So Gendry told her everything. He told her about Lyanna and Iroh. Something she found easy to believe having met the man. She was blown away at the Order and surprised at having not been told by Iroh.    
  
“I can’t believe Aunt Lyanna is alive. Does she really look like me” Arya asked as he shook his head,   
  
“Not half as pretty,” he said with such honesty Arya blushed,   
  
“Thank you. You said she told you about the Night King’s creation,” Arya asked as Gendry nodded and Arya smiled,   
  
“Well, how about the Avatar’s” Arya asked as she took a bite into her fish as she used her free hand to cook Gendry’s.   
  
“What kind of lady cooks fish on the back of a bison,” he asked    
  
“The bad kind,” she joked back.    
  
“Master Mott is alive. He’s watching Weasel’ Gendry said as Arya smiled softly,   
  
“So he was a Lotus along,” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“That’s why he helped us I’m sure,” he offered as Arya nodded. He leaned forward and sighed,   
  
“You need a bath. When the last time you washed,” he asked as she looked away,   
  
“I don’t... A week before we got to Winterfell,” she said honestly as he glared,   
  
“Gods Arya. You're a waterbender come on” he complained as she sighed,   
  
“I’m sorry alright”   
  
“Now how would you like to hear the story of the Avatar’s Origin” 

“I saw how he became the first Avatar by fusing with Raava, the Spirit of Light. He was amazing” **   
** **   
** **“** The Avatar is part spirit?” Gendry asked as Arya nodded,   
  
“Of course that makes sense. It explains the whole Avatar State thing!” he shouted 

  
  


“Wait does that mean I’m kissing a Spirit,” he asked as she raised a brow,   
  
“Firstly no I’m human and secondly would that matter. In my last life I married a woman,” she teased as he laughed,   
  
“Of course it would not matter,” he said before freezing,   
  
“Korra had a wife! That’s amazing. What was she like,” he asked as she held up her hands,   
  
“She seemed nice. First, she dated Korra’s boyfriend. Who then dated Korra. Before dumping Korra for his ex girlfriend who would become Korra’s wife. Then Korra’s wife dumped the boy and became buddies with Korra before dating her… I think that’s what I understood.” she offered as he stared,   
  
“That sounds super complicated and you had to watch it,”   
  
“Yep and talk to Korra during it”   
  


Gendry looked away thinking before meeting her eyes 

  
“That’s rough sweetie,” he said as she sighed, 

  
“Anyway Korra’s mistake was to leave the portals open,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“Which is how the Night King blew it up,” he said as the Avatar nodded,   
  
“Korra had too much faith. Humans aren’t ready to live with Spirits”   
  
“Yeah, that woman was messin around with them,” Gendry offered as Arya nodded,   
  
“If I’m being honest humans may never be ready. But I have a plan,” she said as she looked at Gendry,   
  
“After I seal Vaatu once more I’m going to make sure no one can ever open the portals and make extra sure no one can reach him,” she said as Gendry nodded,   
  
“How,”   
  
“I don’t know yet. I’m hoping it will come to me,” Arya said as Gendry nodded as clouds burst apart and Tito roared.   
  
They rushed to the edge of Tito. Or Arya tried to.   
  
And saw the temple insight.   
  
They arrived.    
  
It was time for Arya to begin her airbending training.

  
End Chapter Fifty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not help myself with That That's rough buddy joke! Arya learns what's happened and her and Gendry flirt. I hope you enjoyed!


	53. Airbending

Chapter Fifty Three Airbending 

Arya smiled as she bowed before Kala who she had not seen in years. As he looked with interest,   
  
“I assume you're here for that airbending training Rupa promised. She’s a fine bender that girl. One of the best” he reasoned as she nodded,   
  
“Thank you. It’s great to see you, Master Kala, though I never asked. How do you have signs of the air nomads,” she asked as he smiled,   
  
“Due to the nature of airbending. Spiritual power to enter the Spirit World can be gathered but I’ve only known of one man to do this. One of the great masters that lived here long ago. His name lost to time but his records of things he learned from the Spirit World were not lost. Legend says he only went once,” he offered as she nodded as Gendry spoke,

“I mean no offense but I’d like to see where we will be staying. I need to look at her wounds,” he said as Kala nodded,   
  
“Of course…” he said,   
  
“One or two rooms,” he asked as they glanced at each other and Arya smiled,   
  
“One room is fine,” she offered as Gendry nodded.   
  
“We don’t want to cause trouble,” 

“Oh no I understand. Please meet us here when you're done. I’ll bring Rupa here” he offered as they nodded. 

* * *

Soon Gendry found himself in their room as Arya removed her tops and rolled up her pants. Leaving most of her body bare. Gendry looked over her carefully. 

Her legs were each coated in light pink scars. Clearly fresh from her battle. Moving to her stomach he could see three white-lined scars in around her lower chest and ribs. Her shoulder sporting another scar. However the chest between her tits. Near her heart to his horror was the new one. Bright Pink and fleshy reminding him of how strong she was. It was easy to forget as they bickered and traded verbal blows that the girl he loved was the most powerful bender alive. The Avatar. To him, she was just Arya. The wild and free girl who cared for others and defended the weak. 

Arya looked down staring at it in shock.   
  
“Gendry I could have died,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“Arya It’s getting better,” he said as she grasped her hair and held it up as he started rewrapping her chest.   
  
“I like your hair,” he pointed out as she froze,   
  
“Yeah I guess it is getting longer,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“Well it’s nice,” he said as he patched her covering one last time as she smiled.   
  
“Thank you for taking care of me,” she said honestly as he rolled his eyes,   
  
“Who else would do it. Sansa can’t always be around to fix you up,” he offered.

* * *

Arya and Gendry entered the front of the temple hand in hand as Arya took in Rupa’s form. She was taller than before but that was about it. She still wondered why a girl around her age was living in the mountains with old men.   
  
“Rupa” She called as she pulled her hand from Gendry’s and met the girl. A blue arrow on her head,   
  
“Hello you ready to shave,” she asked as her eyes grew wide and her hands flew to her hair protectively as Rupa giggled,   
  
“relax that was a joke,” Rupa told her as she smiled,   
  
“You're evil,” Arya bit as the Master of air smiled,   
  
“You think that now! Girl I haven’t even started with you”

* * *

Gendry rubbed his butt as he sat on a bench in the back of the temple. Overlooking the edge of the mountain. Far off in the sky, he could see towering buildings. 

  
“That’s Whiterun. It’s a great city that rules over the three other cities on this island” he asked as Gendry nodded,   
  
“How big is the island,” he asked as the man laughed,   
  
“Big”

“Oh I’m sorry I’m Guo,” the man said holding out his hand as Gendry took it. Gendry looked at 

him and nodded his head.   
  
“Gendry,” he said turning his head back forward as Gendry looked to the center of the platform where Arya stood before Rupa. 

Gendry stared at Arya’s form as she stood before her master and looked, Guo,   
  
“Tell me is there forge around,” he asked as Guo raised a brow,   
  
“No, but there is a town a few miles away with one. An hour trip on bison. Why?” he asked as Gendry looked to Guo and smiled,   
  
“Nothing just thinking about something,”   


* * *

Rupa smiled kindly at Arya,   
  
“I’m honored you came all the way here to train with me,” she said as Arya grinned,   
  
“You offered,” she said as Rupa nodded,   
  
“True why don’t we start easy. What do you know about airbending,” she asked as Arya laughed,   
  
“Not much. I didn’t know many airbenders growing up. My adoptive daughter is one but she’s too young to train properly,” she said as Rupa almost fell over,   
  
“You're What!” she shouted as Arya laughed,   
  
“Her name is Weasel. She’s probably around five now. We don’t know her exact age. When we met her she had trouble talking about now’s she speaking like everyone else! And she’s just the best little bender! She can control her jumps and shoot out these little air blasts and her farts” she was cut off by her teacher,   
  
“Arya focus. I get you loved the girl but come on” she begged as Arya flushed before Rupa spoke,   
  
“Air is the element of freedom” she explained as Arya nodded. spinning in a circle, spinning and turning With each step, she cycles around with grace as she speaks before turning her head to the object behind her, “You must let you're Let your mind and your spirit be free and dance like a graceful gust of wind,” she explained as Arya looked to the object. A mass of circle like gate-door as she smiled,   
  
“You're going to make me go through those while I move aren’t cha?” she asked fearfully as Rupa nodded,   
  
“Like a graceful dancer. Free from the world” she pressed as she blasted air at the gates and Arya rushed forward.

* * *

Arya rubbed her jaw as she sat around the table around the many members of the temple. There must have been ten of them and honestly, she couldn’t help but not care for their names as Gendry hit her arm,   
  
“Rupa drove you into the ground,” he said as Kala laughed handing her a bowl of soup,   
  
“Rupa’s not going to go easy on you,” he said as Rupa nodded,   
  
“Tomorrow we are meditating all day!” she grinned as Arya stared in horror,   
  
“You want me to sit around still all day!” she shouted as Rupa nodded,   
  
“You’ll be clearing your mind,” she said as Arya snorted,   
  
“I’d rather sew!” 

Gendry grinned,   
  
“I wish Sansa was here to hear that” he joked as Arya glared,   
  
“If you tell her I said that I will water smack you in the face!” she shouted as he looked away in fear. 

“Alright alright. Gods Woman can’t you just leave me alone,” he complained as she patted his arm,   
  
  
“Don’t be stupid and we won’t have these problems,” she teased as Kala smiled at them,   
  
“You two seem happy together,” he offered as Arya nodded,   
  
“We are,” she said looking at him as he nodded,   
  
“Never been happier” 

* * *

Jon, Davos, And Sansa rode to the outskirts of Winterfell calmly. Sansa taking a deep breath at the site of the man who had killed Ener and her hurt her beloved little sister. Ramsay sat at the front of the men with a smirk. 

  
“You better control yourself,” Jon ordered as she glared,   
  
“I will. I’m a lady,” she snapped as he gave an amused grinned as they pulled to a halt.

  
“Ah, Sansa. When I marry you I’ll be tied to Winterfell,” he mocked as Sansa glared,   
  
“Ramsay I kindly ask you to not speak of such things to me or I may not be able to stop myself,” she said with a dainty hand on her waterskin which hung on the side of her dress as Ramsay looked to Jon. 

  
“Snow, dismount and kneel before me, surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I will pardon you for deserting the Night’s Watch. I will pardon these treasonous lords for betraying my house. Come, bastard, you don’t have the men, you don’t have the horses, and you don’t have Winterfell. Why lead those pour souls into slaughter? There’s no need for a battle. Get off your hose and kneel. I’m a man of mercy” Ramsay said before smirking,   
  
“I know you’ve lost you're bending. You're nothing now,” Ramsay bit as Sansa grit her teeth as she forced herself not to strike the man.    
  
“My army will beat yours. I have 6,000 men. You have, what, half that? Not even?” he warned as Sansa spoke,   
  
“Yes, you're army which took what? An hour to defeat two ladies. A Nonbender and a firebender. I’m shaking in my boots,” she mocked before she turned her glare on him. Her eyes cold like winter’s ice. 

“You're going to die tomorrow Ramsay” she stated, It wasn’t a warning. It wasn’t an ask. It was a fact.   
  
“I look forward to having you broken in my bed. Too bad I can’t have the Avatar’s head on the wall while I fuck the fight out of you” he barked.

As Sansa sneered,   
  
“Ramsay. You killed my friend and hurt my sister. You are going to die I swear it on my very soul” she said lowly before turning and riding off. As Ramsay stood before looking to Jon,   
  
“What a fine girl! I’ll enjoy fucking her. Would you like to watch it! I offered the boy... The one with the hammer a seat but he got all angry for some reason! Perhaps you'd enjoy the show” he offered as Jon stared,   
  
“Ramsay I think you're the worst person I’ve ever met,” he snapped.

* * *

Arya found herself in the Meditation Pavilion next to Rupa as she sat next to her. She had been sitting there for over an hour now as she peaked her eyes open to glanced at Gendry behind them eating a piece of bread.

“Focus on clearing your mind. Not the boy” Rupa bit as Arya froze,   
  
“Sorry Master” 

End Of Chapter Fifty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the Battle Of The Bastards which is the darkest thing I write in this story! At least it has the most twisted moment. I really show off Arya's body in this chapter in terms of scars. She's been hurt a ton in this story. Also, the city of Whiterun is a Skyrim reference. I have plans for this place in a follow-up story and I'm basing the west around Skyrim in honor of the game! Ramsay is such an asshole. Hope you enjoyed these chapters!


	54. The Battle Of The Bastards

Chapter Fifty-Four The Battle Of The Bastards    
  


Jon stood with Sansa and His mother. Davos and Tormund around a planning table with a map before them. 

“If he was smart, he’d stay inside the walls of Winterfell and wait us out”

“That’s not his way. He knows the North is watching. If the other houses sense weakness on his part, they’ll stop fearing him. He can’t have that. Fear is his power”

  
“ It’s his weakness, too. His men don’t want to fight for him. They’re forced to fight for him. If they feel the tide turning…” Jon started as Sansa sighed,   
  
“He’s a powerful Airbender” she added as he Lyanna nodded,   
  
“We can’t forget. Arya’s a user of three elements and he put up a hell of a fight” she pointed out as  Tormund nodded  
  
“a man like that is dangerous. An airbender with no mortals is a scary thought.” he offered.    
  
“I’ve got earthbenders making trenches to avoid attacks and” he trailed off as Sansa glared,   
  
“Arrows,” she said as he nodded. Sansa looked to Jon,   
  
“So you’ve drawn up you're battle plans but yet I asked you. What about Ramsay? He’s the biggest threat” she pointed out coldly as Jon sighed   
  
“He’s overconfident”   
  
“He beat Arya! He had her pinned to the ground with a dagger to her neck. Her body bare and broken! He’s strong! Sansa snapped as he glared,   
  
“And what am I weak! I fought beyond the Wall against worse than Ramsay Bolton. I’ve defended the Wall from worse than Ramsay Bolton” he snapped as she glared,   
  
“Yes, when you were a waterbender!” she screamed.    
  
“Oh, then what would you have me do!’ Jon snapped as she glared,   
  
“I don’t know! I don’t know anything about battles! I’m a powerful waterbender but I’m not a commander!” Sansa snapped. 

“So you have no advised” he asked as Sansa took a breath,   
  
“Only this,” she said as he looked in wonder,   
  
“Leave Ramsay to me. Do not get involved”   
  
“Sansa you're my sister”   
  
“And you're not a bender anymore Jon. You have to let me fight him. I’m the only one who can”   
  
“My mother could!” he shouted as she shook her head,   
  
“Your mother has to stay back. We can’t risk her being found out yet,” Sansa explained as Jon sighed, 

“Be careful please”   


* * *

  
Sansa found herself standing before Ramsay the next day. Only a few dozen feet apart. There army behind them as Jon and Rickon on either side.    
  
“Ramsay,” she snapped as he grinned,   
  
“My Lady” he leered as Jon glared out.    
  
The Stark forces rush forward clashing with the Boltons. As Jon swing with Longclaw. Rickon wrapped arms of water around men and pulled them from their horses. Wun Wun. roars. 

  
The Order rushed forward as they each took down tens or twenties of men alone. Each a master bender or a skilled fighter unlike any other. 

Firebender and earthbenders stand behind Davos. Massive rocks coated in ale. An idea Sansa had gotten from a story Gendry had once told her. Bolton’s own ready their arrows. As Davos holds up his hands,   
  
“Don’t we’ll kill our own men,” he shouted as Ramsay gave the order to fire as Sansa snapped forward. Calling water from her waterskin as she blasted him back into the gates of Winterfell. 

“Bastard!” she screamed in rage as he summoned air around his blade and rushed forward. 

She glanced to her side to see Wun Wun rip a man in two. More Stark men die at every turn. 

She turns in rage as she sees a piece of ice rip through the head of another man. The same way Ener died. Ramsay turned in shock as Sansa pulled the snow frpm the air to create two blades of ice. 

He jumped out of the way with a blast of air from his feet as he pulled his glider from his back and flew up to the sky. Sansa took the blades and threw them forward at the Ramsay as he gracefully flew out of the way. She rolled out of the range in fear with a yelp as Wun Wun rushed past her. Ripping the gate apart with his bare hands. Arrow after arrow slamming into his skin. Firebender sending streams of fire at his body as he screamed in pain. More and more Stark men dying at every turn. As the gate falls. She saw Ramsay smiling as he flew up to Wun Wun's face and hung from his open glider slamming a dagger into his eye.    
  
Sansa watches in horror as he dies as a man jumps her. Holding down her wrists as another grabs her legs and another holds her down. Another jumping on top of her. She hears Jon arrive before Ramsay as she forces a look at him. His face covered in blood, His body broken.    
  
“One on one. You and I” Ramsay said as she screamed out,   
  
“JON NO! DON’T” she cried as a man slammed his fist into her face. As she summoned her strength. Kicking her legs up as the man holding them went flying. With a twist of her toes water slammed back into her legs throwing herself and her holder's many feet into the air as she fell crashing into the ground. As she forced herself up she heard it.   
  
Fearfully she turned as Ramsay’s hounds approached her. 

The sun shined high in the sky as Ramsay smiled,   
  
“Time to die, Snow,” he snapped as he blasted air at Jon with great speed. Sending Jon flying dozens of feet. Crashing into the ground with a painful slam. 

  
“It’s over Snow,” Ramsay said as he pulled one up high behind his back and the another far forward. Palms out as air was sucked from Jon’s mouth and nose. 

Ener’s head sliced off by ice.

Robb and Bran killed by the Frey’s.

She had let her father die.    
  
She had let herself be raped.

No

No

No

No   
  
Not Jon

Not Jon as well

She would not fail 

Not this time.

Sansa looks at the hounds as she summons water from a nearby puddle and without thought chops off their heads. She grabs a head and picks it up and pulls her arm back before throwing it at Ramsay. As he is knocked back he tries to regain himself as Jon falls to the ground.   
  
“Stay away from my big brother,” Sansa orders as she slammed a stream of water into his chest. Blasting him back countless feet. 

Ramsay looked up,   
  
“Lady Stark I see you wish to continue our danc-” he freezes. His eyes wide with terror as his arms twist.   
  
“No. That can’t be” he shouted as the whole battle stopped. Bolton and Stark men stood frozen in horror as his body twists and turns.   
  
“It’s not a full moon! This isn’t! No. You can’t” he cried as she lifted his body off the ground and his neck grew tight as he choked.   
  
“I am the most powerful waterbender in the world” she stated and as she hovered his face right before hers,   
  
“You're a bloodbender” he yelped as she lowered him to his knees,   
  
“I think you’ll bend the knee,” she said as he lowered onto his knees and stood frozen. His body was unable to move as she took a step back. Her fists hard as he felt his blood turn cold as pain shot through his body. It was out if his insides were trapped in a lake of ice. Everything burned from the cold as he screamed in pain. Stark and Bolton men stared in terror at the sound. Inhuman. Sansa pulled her right hand back. Ramsay’s skin began to peel open at the veins as frozen blood was pulled out from every point of the body in the shape of a full adult man. And with a simple jerk, his frozen veins were ripped from his body as she smashed the icy vein body into the dirt as she smiled darkly,   
  
“I told you you’d die today” she said as she turned and repeated her earlier statement,   
  
“I am Sansa Of House Stark and I am the most powerful waterbender in the world and don’t any of you ever forget it” she snapped. 

No one spoke. 

* * *

It was like a dream. Sansa had a hard time believing they were home. She smiles as she looked around the outskirts of Winterfell as she stared. Lyanna, Rickon, Jon, and her mother stood around each other as they walked up to the front of the gate. 

Men and women moved aside.   
  
And they pulled up the banner of House Bolton.

And rolled down a mighty grey banner with a direwolf on it.

House Stark Was Home And The Pack Was One. 

End Chapter Fifty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is officially an Avatar level bender. What I mean by this is she is powerful in a manner like that of Amon, Ozai, Azula, Iroh. Characters known to be able to give an Avatar a hard time. That would call for use of the Avatar State in a 1v1 battle. 
> 
> As I'm getting ready for the ending I have to ask. Is there interest in a non-Arya story? Perhaps the Avatar after her? While I have ideas for shorter Arya stories and have set up a few things with Korra I may do. Things or events she mentions I want to write about. I'm going back and forth on a story about the new fire avatar. As I've got an idea former. This would in no effect this story as this would need a ton of planning as I'd be making a lot OC's and new characters. Building history and so on! But let me know


	55. Mother And Child

Chapter Fifty-Five Mother And Child 

  
Sansa found herself standing across from her mother as they walked the halls of Winterfell.    
  
“I hear you saved Jon,” Catelyn offered as Sansa snapped,   
  
“Yes is that alright or is that not proper enough,” she bit as Catelyn sighed,   
  
“Sansa. I know you're angry with me,” she begged for understanding as Sansa spun around,   
  
“Of course I’m angry! You treat Arya like shit. You don’t even call her Arya. You call her Lady Avatar. You mistreated Jon for years.” she started as Catelyn looked away,   
  
“He was a threat to your future,” she offered as she glared,   
  
“In case you have not noticed! He’s got more a claim than any of us” she snapped as Catelyn looked away,   
  
“Sansa. I know and I’m,” she started as Sansa looked away,   
  
“I don’t know if I can ever forgive you for how you treated them,” she said as Catelyn looked away but gave nodded,   
  
‘I will spend the rest of my life earning forgiveness,” she told her as Sansa glared,   
  
“Tell that to Arya,” she snapped.

* * *

Jon Snow stood behind the high table, staring across the hall. With his mother next to him,

“When we had feasts, our family would sit up here… and I’d sit down they're” he explained as she smiled sadly,”   
  
“I’m sorry Jon. If I had been here I’d have defended you,” she offered as Jon shook his head,   
  
“I was lucky. I’d spar with Robb and play in the mud with Arya. I’d teach Bran and Rickon,” he said with a grin,   
  
“They were my family. All I ever wanted was to be a Stark,” he said as Lyanna smiled,   
  
“You are a Stark. I’ll have you named one when everything is over but until then call yourself Stark,” she said as he looked in shock,   
  
“I can’t,” he started as she smiled   
  
“No one will fight you on it,” she said with a grin as Davos and Melisandre entered staring down the two as Davos shouted out,   
  


“Tell him what you did,” he ordered as the Red Woman sighed,   
  
“I burned  Princess Shireen alive,” she explained as Jon whipped around raising a brow,    
  
“Why”

“The army was trapped. The horses were dying. It was the only way” she reasoned as Lyanna glared 

“You burned a little girl alive!” she shouted in anger as the Red Woman smiled

“I only do what my Lord commands!” she shouted as Davos glared

“If he commands you to burn children, your Lord is evil!” he shouted as she smiled

“We are standing here because of him. Jon Snow is alive because the Lord willed it” she tried to explain as Jon glared,   
  
“We are standing here because of Sansa,” he states coldly as Davos allowed himself to shake the earth below his feet 

“I loved that girl like she was my own. She was good. She was kind. And you killed her!” he yelled as the Red Woman rolled her eyes,   
  
“You're point,” she pointed out as Jon stepped forward,   
  
“Sansa also tells me you hurt Gendry Waters,” he asked as The Red Woman stared as Jon gave a grin,   
  
“Arya cares for that man,” he said before smirking,   
  
“I’d leave now,” he said kindly as the woman stared in horror. 

* * *

Sansa kept her feet ahead of her mother as she asked the dreaded question. Her eyes were hard as she felt her mother gaze into her back.    
  
“Sansa why didn’t you tell us you were a bloodbender” she asked as Sansa stopped. She heard the whispers. The shock and disapproval. A few used the term monster. Some called her a hero. Men no longer looked at her with lust but respect but also a hint of fear. 

“I never wanted to be. I got it from father,” she said slowly as her mother stared in shock.    
  
“He taught you?” she asked in shock and horror as Sansa nodded,   
  
“After I made the biggest mistake of my life,” she said in shame as  Catelyn stared in horror,   
  
“Sansa you can tell me,” she said as she looked away,   
  
“I bloodbent Arya after she ruined my dress,” she said as Catelyn stood her mouth hanging open in shock as she stared,   
  
“I was so angry about a piece of damn cloth. I lost control and did it without know, Father made sure I could control it” Sansa explained as Catelyn stared,   
  
“Is that why you started being nice to Arya,” she asked as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Yes and she doesn’t know it happened and that’s something I’d like to take to my grave. I’m trusting you. I refuse to hurt Arya by letting her find out,” Sansa said as Catelyn nodded,   
  
“Sansa. You're strong aren’t you,” she asked with pride as Sansa nodded,   
  
“The best,” she said as Sansa laughed,   
“You did so well in that battle. I’ve heard about your courage. Your father would be proud. I know I am,” she said as Sansa turned and saw her mother beaming a prideful smile. 

* * *

Syrio grinned as Weasel and him sped around Winterfell through the air. Him flying near her as she glided. Shouting out to her,   
  
“Weasel. Let your body sense the air around you!” he ordered as she grinned,   
  
“Ok,” she shouted as she looped around him gracefully,   
  
“You’ve got skills kid,” he said as she grinned,   
  
“I’m getting the hang of gliding?” she asked as they landed snapping the gliders closed and he nodded,   
  
“Yes. I’m sure Arya and Gendry would be proud,” he said as she looked down,   
  
“Will they be home soon,” she asked sadly as he looked at her in fear. He knew nothing about little girls.

“Yes of course,” a voice shouted as they turned to see  Catelyn standing there with a grin as she walked over to them,   
  
“You're really good,” she told the mini airbender who grinned as she smiled,   
  
“But too much work isn’t good for you. I was hoping we could hang out,” she said giving the little girl a grin as she pulled out a long wood sword and giggled,   
  
“Sansa says you like to sword fight. I’d hope to give you a worthy opponent. I’m not Arya but..” she trailed off as the little girl beamed,   
  
“You do that Lady Stark?” she shouted as she took a breath,   
  
“Call me Grandmother,” she said with a grin as  Weasel stared,   
  
“Really!” she shouted as she looked to the Lady Of Winterfell who smiled in return,   
  
“You’ve been so good and been training really hard. Sansa’s busy so I thought I’d play with you,” she said as Weasel grinned,   
  
“Thank you!” she shouted before staring,   
  
“Is Sansan too busy for me to sleep with her tonight. This place is big and dark,” she said sadly as the  Catelyn shook her head,   
  
“I’m sure Sansa would love to sleep with you Sweetling,”

* * *

Tobho Mott rushed into the chambers of  Catelyn Stark. The ones she once shared with her Lord Husband. As he looked to them,   
  
“We have a problem,” he said as he held up a letter.    
  
Lyanna stood,   
  
“I always knew this day would come,” she said as Tobho nodded,

“A raven came from the Citadel. A white raven. Winter is here” 

End Of Chapter Fifty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot of fun. It's pure fluff and a but of arguments


	56. The King In The North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter in the story which is why I'm putting up so many!

Chapter Fifty-Six The King In The North

  
Jon Snow sits between Sansa and Rickon. His mother who is hidden away by her cloak and his aunt. At the ends of the table.  Representatives from Northern houses and the wildlings are gathered in the dining hall. Tormund and Davos sit among the wildlings. The Order sat scattered about. Each bearing a robe with a White Lotus on it. 

Rickon stood and spoke,   
  
“Listen. I’m uhh. I’m young and I don’t Ummm listen to Jon! He’s my brother and he’s better at this,” he said before sitting back down. His face pale and his hands shaking as his mother grinned,   
  
“Great job Rick,” she said as Sansa gave him a soft smile.

“The free folk, the northerners, and Order fought bravely, fought together, and we won. My father uses to say we find our true friends on the battlefield. So now is the time for truth” Jon said as his mother stood a removed her hood,   
  
“My name is Lyanna Stark and I am home,” she said loudly as everyone stood in shock. Older lords staring in shock.    
  
“That’s Lyanna Stark,” a man shouted in shock.    
  
“Yes I survived and for the past years I’ve been readying my organization the Order Of The White Lotus to fight off what’s coming. Now I ready to aid the Avatar,” she offered as the man stood,   
  
“And what’s coming? The Boltons are defeated. The war is over. Winter has come. If the maesters are right, it’ll be the coldest one in a thousand years. We should ride home and wait out the coming storms.” he asked rudely 

As she looked to Jon who stood,   
  
“The war is not over. And I promise you, friend, the true enemy won’t wait out the storm. He is the storm. He’s evil in the form of man,” he said as he took a breath,   
  
“He took my bending away,” he said as the room was filled with gasps.   
  
“He took it and showed power only the Avatar can defeat. He broke me down in moments. We need to be ready to help fight this war” Jon started as Lord Manderly laid his sword to rest on the ground. 

“My son died for Robb Stark, the Young Wolf. I didn’t think we’d find another king in my lifetime. I didn’t commit my men to your cause ‘cause I didn’t want more Manderlys dying for nothing. But I was wrong. You brought us together Jon Snow,” he said as faced Sansa,   
  
“You Sansa Stark showed the might of House Starks water when your brother had his stolen from him in the act of ultimate cruelty,” he offered before he spoke,   
  
“The Starks avenged the Red Wedding. Now, Jon Snow, you are the kind of man I will follow,” he said as Sansa looked at Jon wide-eyed. 

Lord Glover spoke,   
  
“I see before me a man who took on a master airbender with no experience of fighting without bending in order to save a sister. To reclaim the north. I did not fight beside you on the field and I will regret that until my dying day.There will be more fights to come. House Glover will stand behind House Stark as we have for a thousand years. And I will stand behind Jon Snow… the King in the North! “ He said as he raised up his sword. 

“The King in the North!”    
  
“The King in the North!”   
  
“The King in the North!”    
  
“The King in the North!”   
  
“The King in the North!”    
  
“The King in the North!”   
  
“The King in the North!” 

* * *

For the next two months, they prepared. Jon ordered the training of every man and woman. Everyone would fight as Sansa offered to teach the Waterbenders. Jon training in the art of the sword properly. Rickon is learning from his sister. Even their mother took up the bow and arrow. 

Some even asked to learn the art of bloodbending. Sansa could not think of ever yelling the way she had. She’d put Joffrey to shame with curses. 

Lyanna placed tea into Jon’s hands as she grinned,   
  
“Iroh always said tea calms the soul,” she offered as Sansa took a sipped from atop her mother’s bed.    
  
“We need a plan,” Catelyn said as Lyanna smiled,   
  
“It’s funny. When I was a little girl I had a dream I’d grow up to be a fighter. Now I fight not for House Stark but for the world,” she offered with a smile, “destiny is a funny thing,” she said as Jon raised brow,   
  
“Alright then what is our destiny today,” he asked as she rolled her eyes,   
  
“I think you all know,” she said as Sansa nodded,   
  
“I need to stay here and ready Winterfell and the north,” she said as Catelyn nodded,   
  
“But it’s not enough. We need something! Anything,” she said as Sansa looked away before her eyes snapped open.    
  
“Fire kills wrights. Dragon’s breath fire,” she said as they all nodded,   
  
“Yes and,” Catelyn said as Lyanna smirked,   
  
“You want to ask Daenerys Targaryen,” she said as Sansa nodded as Jon stared,   
  
“The Dragon Queen are you mad!” he shouted as Lyanna glared,   
  
“That’s our family young man,” she snapped as he stared,   
  
“Sorry mother,” he said as Sansa giggled,   
  
“She’s a friend,” Sansa said with a grin as Lyanna nodded,   
  
“She helped you save the sun didn’t she,” she asked as Catelyn stared wide-eyed as Sansa nodded,   
  
“I trust Dany,” Sansa said as Jon nodded,   
  
“We don’t even know where she is,” Jon pointed out as his mother laughed,   
  
“Dragonstone,” she pointed out as Sansa stared,   
  
“And you know this how,” she asked as Lyanna sighed,   
  
“I visited Iroh last night he’s been keeping an eye on her,” she explained as Jon nodded,   
  
“Then I will go,” he offered as Lyanna stood,   
  
“I’ll go with you,” she said as Jon shook his head,   
  
“Mother I can,” he started as she smiled,   
  
“Dany is the family I failed most. I need to face her,” she said as Sansa sighed,   
  
“Lyanna I get you want to meet Dany but you are needed here,” she pointed out as Lyanna allowed regret to wash over her face,   
  
“I need to lead the Lotus you're right. I’m sorry. I allowed my feelings to overtake me,” she said as Jon nodded,   
  
“I will go to Dragonstone,” he said as Sansa nodded,   
  
“Take Davos with you. He’s smart and..” she trailed off as he sighed,   
  
“An earthbender I know,” Jon said as Sansa nodded. Everyone looked at each other and nodded slowly. As Catelyn spoke,   
  
“Dragonstone sits on a ton of Dragonglass. Sam said that that right. We could use that to make the non-benders gear to fight with” she pointed out as Sansa gave a nod.

“It could be a trap,” the Lady added as Sansa shook her head,   
  
“I trust Dany. She’s a good woman. Tell her you're Jon Stark. Brother to Arya. She’ll listen and she’ll trust you,” Sansa said 

End Of Chapter Fifty-Six 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here. Jon is King In The North and he's going to meet Dany. To be clear Arya is training in airbending off-screen! I didn't feel great detail of her training was needed as it's much more standard here. She's in one place just training.


	57. A Song Of Fire And Ice

Chapter Fifty-Seven A Song Of Fire And Ice

Jon stared at Tyrion as he was pulled up by the half-man and grinned,   
  
“The last time I saw you was atop the wall and now you're here,” he said tightly as Jon nodded,   
  
“Thank you for seeing me. I need to speak to the Queen,” he said as he glanced,   
  
“A bastard wants to meet with Her Grace” Tyrion bit as Jon shook his head,   
  
“Know my sister’s name is Arya,” he said as Tyrion nodded to Jon and Davos.    
  
“Yes. King In The North and Brother of the Avatar”

“Ah, the Onion Knight. We fought on opposite sides at the Battle of Blackwater Bay” the half-man said looking to Davos who grinned,   
  
“I could have killed you if I wanted,” he said as the half-man snorted,   
  
“Yes, I’m used to such comments. The half-man who can not bend” he joked. 

“Missandei is the queen's most trusted advisor,” he said pointing to the girl who smiled,   
  
“The Queen speaks only praise of Arya Stark so she will have no issues seeing her brother but I would take your weapons but a master waterbender and earthbender won’t be changed much by such a thing,” she said as Jon froze for a moment.

As they walked  Tyrion looked Jon over, “at some point I must hear how you became a damn king,” he asked as Jon nodded,   
  
“It’s quite the tale but not entirely mine to tell,” he said as Davos looked away. 

“My bannermen think I'm a fool for coming here” he added as  Tyrion glanced,   
  
“And yet you came,” he said as Jon nodded,   
  
“Sansa said The Queen would help and we need it,” he said as they walked into the Throne room.  Dothraki guards open the doors and allow him in. Missandei opening her mouth to speak as Jon freezes at the sight of the queen.    
  
She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. 

“You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Se” she was cut off by Jon sighing as he faced her,   
  
“Is this some kind of joke or do you do this to everyone you meet,” he asked in honesty as the Queen cracked a small smile,   
  
“Alright, you are a brave one. You are?” she asked as Jon stepped forward,   
  
“My name is Jon Snow. King in the north” he offered as she raised a brow,

“Forgive me, Jon Snow, I never did receive a formal education, but I could have sworn the last King in the North was Torren Stark who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen in exchange for his life and the lives of the Northmen. Torren Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity. But do I have my facts wrong?” she asked as Jon stood up,   
  
“That did happen,” Jon agreed as Dany smiled,   
  
“So I assume you're here to bend the knee,” she started as he sighed,   
  
“No, not at all. I’m here because my sister Sansa told me I could trust you,” he said as Dany’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“You know Sansa. I hope she’s well. I’m good friends with Team Avatar” she said as Jon nodded,   
  
“Arya is with Gendry training in airbending and Sansa is in Winterfell. Ener died in battle,” he said as Dany’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“That’s terrible Ener was a good man and a great firebender. I had hoped to one day have the honor of fighting him,” she said sadly as he nodded,   
  
“He was killed protecting Arya,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“He died for what he believed in,” she said before staring,   
  
“What does Sansa need?” she asked as Jon sighed,   
  
“Because we need your help,” he said as Dany raised a brow,   
  
“Arya asked my help once before and I didn’t give her more than myself why would that change,” she asked as Davos stepped forward,   
  
“Because this isn’t the same this is worse,” he said as Dany raised a brow.   
  
“You’ll have to explain what’s worse than the sun dying,” she asked.

“Because right now you and I and Cersei and everyone else, we're children playing at a game screaming that the rules aren't fair. The only ones who have done anything are Arya and her team,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“I would die before claiming Arya Stark has done anything less than good,” she offered,   
  
“I owe Arya Stark my very life and the lives of all I care for” she added as Jon nodded,

“The Army of the Dead is on the march,” he said as Dany giggled,   
  
“I’m sorry? Army of the Dead” she said with a laugh as he nodded,

“The Army of the Dead is real. The White Walkers are real. The Night King is real and his power matches that of my sister… He's real and I know because he took my waterbending from me,” Jon said as Davos stared in shock. The room didn’t speak as Dany stood from her throne.   
  
“That’s not possible,” she said in anger as he shook his head,   
  
“Apparently only the Avatar could do it. Until the Night King. The Night King is the one who killed the last Avatar. A great fighter named Korra and now he has an army,” he said before meeting her gaze,   
  
“In Winterfell, We don’t know where. Perhaps Arya can find it. With an avatar power. There is something called a Spirit Portal. The Night King wants to destroy it and wipe out all life” he explained as Dany stood in horror.   
  
“You are the Avatar’s brother,” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“In a manner of speaking,” he said as she glanced at him,   
  
“A manner of speaking?” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“That’s how I was raised,” he said as Davos stared in horror,   
  
“Jon don’t,” he hissed as Jon stood,   
  
“I will not lie and hide things from you. I am a Stark in mind but I have no wish to claim my true name but I will never lie,” he said as Dany raised a brow,

“I sense you’d like this to be said alone,” she said as he nodded and she spoke,   
  
“Everyone leave us,” she ordered as a guard stared   
  
“But you're grace!”   
  
“I am the most powerful firebender alive. Do you think I can not handle one man who can not bend,” she asked as they nodded.   
  
“No you're grace,” they said as everyone left the room and Jon faced her.    
  
“Do you know who Lyanna Stark is,” he asked as she nodded slowly,   
  
“My brother told me about her. Rhaegar, everyone told me he was decent and kind. He liked to sing. Gave money to poor children. And he raped her” as Jon shook his head,   
  
“He didn’t he loved her,” he told her as she stared at him as if the pieces fell into place. 

“They were married in secret. After Rhaegar fell on the Trident, she had a son. Robert would have murdered the baby if he ever found out, and Lyanna knew it. So the last thing she did, as she bled to death on her birthing bed, and gave the boy to her brother, Ned Stark, to raise as his bastard” Jon explained as she stared in terror as he bowed his head to her,   
  
“My name. My real name is Aegon Targaryen” he told her as she stared. 

“That's not possible,” she said as he frowned,   
  
“My mother told me herself,” he said as she stared,   
  
“She’s aliv-” she's froze as she threw her hand into her dress as she pulled out a tile,   
  
“She meant we were family!” she shouted in shock as Jon nodded,   
  
“She’s leading a peacekeeping force devoted to stopping the Night King called The Order Of The White Lotus,” he said as she stared.

“If it were true, it would make you the last male heir of House Targaryen. You'd have a claim to the Iron Throne” she pointed out as he looked away,   
  
“I don’t want it. I don’t care. I’ve only ever wanted one thing,” he said as he met her eyes. Gods she was pretty. 

“And what was that,” she asked as he sighed,   
  
“To be a Stark” he begged as she looked into his eyes. Searching for truth and saw no lies.   
  
“Since you came here. You’ve told me stories of the dead and of my family I’d call lies. But I know I can trust you. Jon,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“The only ones who know are my family and Gendry. Actually I don’t think Arya even knows. She was in the Spirit World doing Avatar Stuff” he said as Dany glared,   
  
“Don’t lie now. If Gendry knows Arya knows,” she said as he stared,   
  
“That’s not true. I’m sure he doesn’t tell her everything,” he said as she stared,   
  
She froze and allowed herself to giggle as he stared in shock,   
  
“What’s so funny,”    
  
“Nothing Jon Snow. Nothing at all” she said as he allowed himself to laugh,   
  
“Listen you can’t ju.. You believe me about everything,” he said as she approached him,   
  
“Yes, I do... You know I'm not going to let Cersei stay on the Iron Throne” she added as Jon nodded,   
  
“I know Arya plans to remove her,” he said as Dany raised a brow,   
  
“Really,” she asked as Jon nodded,   
  
“We also need the Dragonglass it can kill them or hurt them,” he said as she glared,   
  
“Can bending not,” she asked as he sighed,   
  
“It’s odd. Bending can’t but fire created by not bent means can. Like you're dragons or from wood,” he said as Dany stared,   
  
“So a waterbender!” she said as he nodded,   
  
“Exactly. However my mother thinks Arya maybe able to hurt them,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“The Avatar Spirit,” she asked as he nodded.    
  
“We are going to need help,” he said as she looked to him,   
  
“You're not suggesting,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“Until the world is saved we will work with Cersei,” he said as she looked away,   
  
“She’s a monster,” Dany pointed out as Jon nodded,   
  
“And we’ll have Arya. When she returns she’ll be a Fully Realized Avatar. Cersei and her army. You're army. She’ll be stronger” Jon said as Dany looked in fear,   
  
“You're saying the Night King could defeat my entire force,” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“Dany” he tried as she gave a soft smile,   
  
“I.. he took my bending trust me on this,” he said as she reached her hand down to his,   
  
“I can’t imagine what that's like? Losing you're bending. He’ll pay I promise you that,” she said as he nodded.

* * *

So with the help of Danys’ men, they mined the dragonglass as quickly as possible. At points, Jon wished for Gendry. He heard the man was quite skilled in the forge but he was on the other side of the world. Helping his best friend. Weeks passed as Dany and Jon glanced at one another from her chambers as they ate in silence,   
  
“I can’t wait for you to meet Ghost,” Jon said with a grin as she smiled,   
  
“You're direwolf right?” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“I used to be so jealous of Arya. She had her's years before any of us did” he said with a frown as Dany nodded,   
  
“I’ve been thinking,” she said as Jon raised a brow,   
  
“And”   
  
“We’ll need to bring Cersei proof,” she said as Jon shook his head,   
  
“Far too dangerous. Without the Avatar” he started as she nodded,   
  
“I know but the point stands,” she offered as Jon leaned his head back,   
  
“Capturing one. Perhaps we could have the Night’s Watch do it. Bring it to Winterfell. Sansa could bring it to King's Landing. I’ll have her write Arya and ask her to be there if possible” he offered as Dany smirked,   
  
“That girl is a powerful waterbender. I’m sure that would work. She’s coming to Kings Landing,” she asked as Jon nodded,   
  
“We need someone from Team Avatar there and there is no way of knowing if Arya would make it in time” he offered as Dany nodded,   
  
“You sure she can win,” she asked as Jon nodded,   
  
“She has to” 

  
End Of Chapter Fifty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to spend much time on the Jon and Dany plotline. You get it. You understand It plus my Dany is a lot kinder. They aren't going themselves to capture the dead. They're just going to send a team to do it. The trip doesn't make sense. Sansa here can just bring it to the Meeting in Kings Landing. Now the next chapter is all Gendrya. Nothing else and the last one for today!


	58. “Be My Family”

Chapter Fifty-Eight - “Be My Family” 

  
Arya smiled as she looked down from the sky where she flew above the clouds on her glider. Looking for Gendry and frowning to see he was gone. Everyday for the past two months he would go into town all day while she trained and she knew nothing about what he was doing.    
  
She trusted him completely but she still hated not knowing what he was doing. She heard Rupa call out as she flew down to the ground snapping her glider closed as Rupa smiled,   
  
“You're a natural at this have I told you that,” Ruppa offered as Arya smiled. Once Arya mastered moving through the gates like a leaf. The task of bending air became easier and she found herself quite enjoying her final element. Arya smiled at Rupa,   
  
“Thank you master Rupa,” she said with a bow as she pulled the sweat from her clothes with a whip of her right hand. Waterbending was very useful for drying off wet clothes. She said as she heard Gendry call out from behind them.   
  
“Hello ladies,” he teased as Rupa blushed and Arya glared at him,   
  
“Don’t call me,” she started before throwing her hands up,   
  
“Oh fuck it,” she cursed as he smiled,   
  
“I was wondering if you’d like to join me on a picnic. To celebrate your airbending going so well” he said holding up a well-weaved basket and blanket as she raised a brow,   
  
“Food?” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“Chicken but I’ll need the help of my firebender friend,” he pointed as Arya smiled and looked to Rupa,   
  
“Go. You’ve been training like crazy have a nice day with your man,” she teased as Arya blushed a deep red,   
  
“I will burn you,” she warned as she walked up to Gendry and the two locked hands. 

It took longer than Arya expected to reach the spot Gendry had planned on them eating. On the ground was a large blanket with a direwolf on it as her eyes grew wide. Above it was a Heart Tree.    
  
“Gendry what is this,” she asked as he looked away blushing,   
  
“I haven’t been spending much time with you and I wanted to do something nice,” he said as she smirked,   
  
“Oh my hero,” she mocked as he glared,   
  
“Oh you don’t want to eat,” he asked as she shook her head quickly,   
  
“I’ve been working like crazy. Pass me that food. I’ll cook it,” she said as he quickly handed her the food on sticks as they sat down. Lighting fire to the food as he smiled,   
  
“Have I ever told you you're amazing,” he said as she looked up in shock,   
  
“A few times,” she teased a soft smile on her face that he returned,   
  
“I mean you're learned firebending in a few years! And now you're almost ready to be done with airbending within a few months,” he said as she smiled,   
  
“Yeah but I can’t sew to save my life,” she pointed almost insecurely as he looked away,   
  
“Ugh, who cares. Girls who sit around and sew are boring,” he said stubbornly as she felt her heart flutter and she smiled as she handed him his food,   
  
“Don’t tell Sansa you said that,” she teased as he glared,   
  
“Oh go right ahead and tell her,”   
  
“Really,”   
  
“Actually no never tell her I said that please,”    
  
“Why should I hide it,”    
  
“Because I like my cock where it is thank you!” he told her as she grinned devilishly,   
  
“I could do with it being in another place,” she said as his eyes grew wide as she smiled at him.    
  
“You're cruel,” he said as she took a bite,   
  
“I’m trying to eat. How am I going to learn to cook if I can’t enjoy food,” he said as she raised a brow,   
  
“You want to learn to cook?” she asked as he smiled teasingly,   
  
“Well someone’s going to have to clean and cook in the house,” he said as her eyes grew wide,   
  
“The house huh,” she teased as he smiled,   
  
“Well I mean if you’d want to,” he said as she placed her food down and pressed her lips to his as she pushed him to the ground.   
  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” she said as she pulled away and he smiled,   
  
“Gods I love you,” he told her before pressing his lips back to her as she reached for his shirt.   
  
“Gendry we’ve been doing this dance for years. I want to have you,” she said wickedly as her eyes gazed into his smokeingly.   
  
He stopped as her hands neared his pockets and grabbed them,   
  
“No first I need to say something,” he said grabbing her hands and taking them in his as he looked into her eyes.    
  
“The day you wandered into my shop was the best day of my life. I met this strong, kind. Loving ,perfect girl who showed me so much kindness. You without asking for anything in return let me into your life and gave me your trust,” he said as she cut him off,   
  
“Gendry I always trusted you. More than anyone,” she said as he smiled,   
  
“And I've always trusted you. I don’t know where I’d be without you. But I know I’d hate every minute of it. All I know for sure is that you're beautiful, and I love you, and nothing will be worth anything if you're not with me. Be with me,” he said he pulled his hands away and pulled a silver necklace from his pocket.   
  
Holding it to her.    
  
It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. It was a simple necklace with a pendant of a direwolf on it. On the direwolf fur was the symbol of Raava. Colored in the most beautiful white lines.    
  
“Arya Stark. Would do me the honor of letting me be your family and you being mine,” he said as Arya stared.    
  
“I used to tell my father. I’d never get married. That’s not me… I’d tell him. I'm not a lady. I never have been. But you love me for me and I know you’d never ask me to be anyone else but me. I love you Gendry Waters and I’d be honored to be your family” she said as he smiled the biggest smile she’d ever seen. As she pulled her now longer hair up and looked to him,   
  
“Put it on,” she said as he stared before nodding and gently wrapping it around her neck. As he closed it. He saw her began to remove her tunic.    
  
“Now take your bloody pants off already before I lose it!” she ordered as he obeyed,   
  
As he pulled his pants off he looked to her,   
  
“I love you, Arya,”   
  
“I love you too Gendry,” 

End  Chapter Fifty-Eight 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gendry just asked Arya to marry him and she said yes! This chapter was planned early on and plays a massive role in one of the longest chapters in the story. Chapter Sixty. Gendry's speech is someone taken from the show but also changed. Of course, the necklace was hinted at a few chapters ago when Gendry asked Geo about the forge. It's been a few months since then so he's been prepping this for a while. This chapter hit me as it made me realized this the end. Gendrya has wrapped up entirely. A few small moments aside this is it. Now all that's left is the a few chapters and then the final battle. One More chapter has it's a short one and starts the final series of chapters well!


	59. Darkness Rises

Chapter Fifty Nine Darkness Rises

Arya’s eyes shot open as she sat up. Finding herself floating miles above the air as she looked to see Avatar Aang before her,   
  
“Hello Arya,” he greeted as she smiled,   
  
“Avatar Aang,” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“You must find a place where there are no others. A place where you are alone. Somewhere calming and peaceful,” he said as she raised brow,   
  
“Um why,” she asked as he smiled,   
  
“Arya it’s time for you to master the Avatar State,” he said as her eyes grew wide.

* * *

Arya snapped up as she found herself back in the room her and Gendry shared in the temple. Glancing at Gendry as he slept and out to the full moon in the sky. It’s pretty light allowing her to see as she pulled herself from his strong arms.    
  
Slowly as not to wake him. Her eyes narrow as she changes her clothes. Grabbing a bag and checking it for food and supplies as she gripped Needle and put it away and grabbed her glider. Making her way to the room’s window as she opened it and took one last look at Gendry before smiling. She walked over to the room’s desk and quietly wrote a note.   
  
_ Gendry I’m training to master the Avatar State with the help of my past lives. I need to be elsewhere when I do it. I’ll be back soon and I’m sorry for not telling you in person but this is something I need to do alone. _

She looked at it as she placed it where she once lay next to him. Leaning down and planting a kiss on his cheek,   
  
“I’ll see you soon,” she told herself as she rushed out the window opening her glider. 

* * *

A white walker stood before the Night King as he walked to the wall. His eyes blue and cold as ice.   
  
“The crows have captured one of us,” the walker informed him as he nodded,   
  
“That doesn’t matter. Winter is here and our time has come,” he said as the wall came into view he closed his eyes as they snapped open a bright red. Power flowing through him as he flew into the sky atop the spout of air. He gathers fire as it converges into one giant ball of fire. A sound can be heard as the fireball gains energy, just before it is unleashed forward as a massive fire blast. The attack rockets forward and demolished the wall in front of it. 

He smiles at the screams of the crows as men burn. The entire wall falling apart from the force as the earth shook. A white light blasting up into the air. Iroh’s seal was broken. He hovered to the other side and turns his head to Winterfell and smiles,   
  
“The time for battle is nearing. Soon I will finally kill you permanently. This time I’ll rip your spine out while you're in the Avatar State. I will not lose this time. Raava. Your little hero won’t win” 

End Chapter Fifty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short. Like the short thing I've ever wrote but I felt it was needed! This is it. Set up for next chapter! The big one.
> 
> The Seven Chakras!


	60. The Seven Chakras

Chapter Sixty The Seven Chakras 

Arya found herself in the clearing of a small forest as she set up her small camp. A tent made of earth. A small pile of firewood and her bag. She looked around and at the sight of no dangerous creatures she began to meditate as Aang’s spirit appeared before her. 

“Are you ready to learn?” he asked as Arya nodded,   
  
“Yes but I don’t understand. You can help master the Avatar State? Why wait” she asked as he smiled,   
  
“Mastering the Avatar State is very difficult on the mind. You were not ready,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“So how do we start,” she said as he smiled softly,

“Inside you is an energy that flows through your body. There are several pools where the energy swirls around before flowing on. These pools are our chakras. To master the Avatar State you must open these chakras,” he offered as Arya nodded before he looked into her eyes,   
  
“Once we start. We can not stop or you will lose all access to the Avatar State. You're going to need to think deeply about my words. Understand what is the underlying meaning of my words or else you will fail,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“Of course. I’m ready,” she told him 

“Let’s start with your earth chakra. It focuses on the need to survive and is blocked by fear. What do you fear Arya,” Aang asked as she took a breath. 

* * *

_ Her father’s death _

_ The High Septon knelt before Joffrey and his mother. “As we sin, so do we suffer, This man has confessed his crimes in the sight of gods and men, here in this holy place. The gods are just, yet Blessed Baelor taught us that they are also merciful. What shall be done with this traitor, Your Grace?” A thousand voices were screaming, but Arya never heard them. She felt rage. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “NO!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No!”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ King Joffrey stepped out from behind the shields of his Kingsguard. “My mother bids me let Lord Eddard take the black, and Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father.” He looked straight at Sansa then, and smiled, and for a moment Arya thought that the gods had heard her prayer, until Joffrey turned back to the crowd and said, “But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your king, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!” _

_ “Don't you dare,”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Her father’s head fell.  _

Almost losing Gendry.

_ “Then you leave me no choice,” he said sadness in his voice as he pulled Gendry to his chest like a man bound a woman before throwing him into the air. As he threw his arms in a sway forming a bubble of air around him as his mouth was forced open.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Glow it up now or I kill you're little friend,” he said as her mouth went cold. She looked to see Sansa moved to strike only to be bound in earth by five earth benders. Ener moved to shoot a blast of fire but was stopped as a man pulled Weasel in front of him to block the blow. Earth bounding him as well.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Arya jumped forward slamming her non sword hand into the dirt as she sent spikes of earth flying to do of the men. However she felt earth wrap around her feet as two of the men smirked.  _

_ Another man shooting a massive wave of water around her binding her body in icy bondage. _ _   
_ _ She saw Gendry’s face turn blue as she let out a roar of fire.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “LET HIM GO” fear filled her. Without air Gendry was going to die.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Glow!” he shouted as Arya’s eyes welled with tears as she closed her eyes. She didn’t have a choice. She had to use the power to save Gendry. But how. She tried to squeeze them shut in sadness as no power overcame her. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “PLEASE” she cried out.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No No No No. Not Gendry oh god please no!” she thought in terror as his teeth turned blue.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I don’t see gods before me” he mocked as he released the grip as Gendry’s eyes snapped shut. His body is dropping to the ground. Arya’s eyes grew wide. The men smiled as the ice fell to water. Crashing with her to the ground. He looked down at her tear filled face as she looked up. Her eyes are bright white. _

_ Losing her brothers. _

_ A man slashed open her good sister’s chest as one rammed a knife into the belly of Neda. The babe cries dying.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The earthbender screamed.  _

_   
_ _ A man in dark armor and a pale pink cloak spotted with blood stepped up to Robb. “Jaime Lannister sends his regards.” He thrust his longsword through Robb’s heart. _

_   
_ _ Arya felt her world stopped. She didn’t care as her mother killed a little boy. She just stood there and all she could do was stare. Bran screamed as another man slashed a sword cutting his head from his body. Lady and Greywind stabbed in the hearts as they tackled the killer to the ground.  _

_ A man moved to grab her mother's knife. When Arya grabbed his hand. His bones shattered as she gripped. She turned her glowing white eyes to meet his as her words stopped the world. _

_ Failing  _

_ As he took a dagger at and moved it to her neck Her eyes grew wide as she flew her hands up to grab his wrist as he smiled down at her, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Don’t worry. I won’t touch your face. My Lady. I need you pretty on my wall” _

_   
_ _ Her eyes grew wide.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He was going to stab her clean in the neck! _

_ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Her arms were weak and tired as she held the dagger inches from her neck. She felt the dagger cut into her skin as she screamed out in pain. She looked to the side. Ener’s s rushed from his battle. Screaming in rage.  _

_ A blast hit Ramsay in the back as he screamed as his skin steamed. As Arya kicked her legs up and pain filled her body as she held her hand to her neck. Blood leaking down as she bit her lip.  _

_ She looked over to Ener as she stood. Her body felt as if it was on fire. She could not think of the last time she was this tired as Ramsay slammed into the ground.  _

_ Arya turned to meet Ener’s gaze,  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ An arrow slammed in between her breast. Dead in the center of her chest. Her eyes grew wide.  _

_ But nothing could prepare her for what happened next. Ener moved to run to her, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Ary-” he was cut off.  _

_ A large spike of ice pierced his head. Running all the way though.  _

_ His body fell dead. _

“Arya you fear failure. You fear the loss of those you love. You're pack. You fear for your survival and there's. You must let go of those fears. Let them leave your very soul. Yes deep breaths,” Aang told her wisely. 

* * *

Arya took a deep breath as terror shot through her body as she calmed herself. Aang smiling at her as she met his grin.   
  
“You’ve opened your earth chakra”

“The water chakra deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt. Now, look at all the guilt which burdens you so. What do you blame yourself for?” Aang asked as Arya took a breath.   
  


* * *

She saw her family die once more. She saw Cersei blowing up the sept. She saw the faceless men killing good people. She saw men dying in battle.   
  
“I failed. I let these horrible things happen. I can’t even protect my little brother much less the world” 

Hurting those people.

_ “Then you leave me no choice,” he said sadness in his voice as he pulled Gendry to his chest like a man bound a woman before throwing him into the air. As he threw his arms in a sway forming a bubble of air around him as his mouth was forced open.  _

_ “Glow it up now or I kill you're little friend,” he said as her mouth went cold. She looked to see Sansa moved to strike only to be bound in earth by five earth benders. Ener moved to shoot a blast of fire but was stopped as a man pulled Weasel in front of him to block the blow. Earth bounding him as well.  _

_ Arya jumped forward slamming her non sword hand into the dirt as she sent spikes of earth flying to do of the men. However she felt earth wrap around her feet as two of the men smirked.  _

_ Another man shooting a massive wave of water around her binding her body in icy bondage. _

_ She saw Gendry’s face turn blue as she let out a roar of fire.  _

_ “LET HIM GO” fear filled her. Without air Gendry was going to die.  _

_ “Glow!” he shouted as Arya’s eyes welled with tears as she closed her eyes. She didn’t have a choice. She had to use the power to save Gendry. But how. She tried to squeeze them shut in sadness as no power overcame her. _

_ “PLEASE” she cried out.  _

_ “No No No No. Not Gendry oh god please no!” she thought in terror as his teeth turned blue.  _

_ “I don’t see gods before me” he mocked as he released the grip as Gendry’s eyes snapped shut. His body is dropping to the ground. Arya’s eyes grew wide. The men smiled as the ice fell to water. Crashing with her to the ground. He looked down at her tear filled face as she looked up. Her eyes are bright white.  _

_ Sansa let out a scream as Jon took a step back as wind formed around Arya as she slammed her fist into the ground creating a massive landslide that blew the ground fithteen feet into the air to the edge of the wall behind them. Fire burst from the Avatar hands like whips as she blew the men away like flies as she form a vortex of air and launched herself into the sky. Mormont eyes grew wide as he smiled.  _

_ The Frey and Stark allies she killed at the Red Wedding flashing in her mind. _ _   
_ _   
_ “I killed them,” she told him as he nodded,   
  
“You need to accept these things happened. If you are to be the world’s Avatar you need to be free of guilt. You must learn to forgive yourself”

* * *

Arya opens her eyes as her body relaxes. As Aang stares lightly a smile on his face,   
  
“You're doing very well Arya,” he told her as she smiled

“Fire Chakra right” she asked as Aang smiled,   
  
“Whoever you teach will be a lucky Avatar” he teased as she giggled.    
  
“The Fire chakra, located in the stomach. It focuses on will power and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of? What are your biggest disappointments in yourself?” he asked as she closed her eyes.

* * *

_ Arya fought to bend the water in her hands as she felt Jon and Sansa stare from behind. Water. Water Water. She begged as fire burst from her hands. _   


“I took so long to master waterbending. If I had been faster” she started as Aang shook his head,   
  
“You are not naturally gifted at waterbending. Accept this part of who Arya Stark is” he told her as she drew another breath and let it out.

* * *

“The fourth chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by grief. Layout you're feeling before yourself,” he asked as she nodded.

* * *

_ “Can I be Lord of a holdfast?” Arya asked her father as he smiled  _

** _   
_ ** ** _“_ ** _ You will marry a high lord and rule his castle. And your sons shall be knights and princes and lords” he told her as she glared _

** _“_ ** _ No. That's not me and you know it,” she said as he pulled her into his arms, _ _   
_ _   
_

_ “I guess it’s not. Yes, you’ll be something greater,”  _

_ Her mother threw a ball of snow at her head. The two laughed as they tossed them back and forth in the yards of winterfell.  _

_ She spared with Robb  _

_ And played in the mud with Bran. _

“You're late families love for you has not left this world it’s only been transformed into new love,” 

_ “Don’t speak like that in front of Weasel,” Gendry complained as she sighed, _

_ “I’m sorry!! It just slipped out,” the Avatar expressed as he glared before his face softened, _

_ “Seven hells Arya. I don’t want her cussing” he reasoned as she allowed fire to burst from her hand. Lighting their way.  _

_ “I know, neither do I. She’s too young for such language,” Arya said with a tap of her fingers.  _

_ “We need to watch our words around her,” he said as she gave a soft nod. _

_ “She’s getting better at talking. She talks like any girl her age,” Arya said with a smile as Gendry nodded, _

_ “So well behaved. We should reward her” he said with a grin as her eyes lit up, _

_ “Oh like what!” She shouted as he sighed, _

_ “Why don’t we find a town and take her out to eat. All of us. Then maybe buy her some toys,” he suggested as she grinned, _

_ “I bet Sansa could make her a doll,” Arya said loudly as Gendry grinned at her excitement.  _

_ Gendry smiled in return, _

_ “So it’s decided! We’re going to take her out for a meal. She can eat anything she wants and we’ll get toys,” Gendry said as she smiled, _

_ “She’s a brave kid,” She said as they walked down the cave. _

_ “You excited to go to Winterfell,” he asked as she nodded quickly, _

_ “I’ll show you the hall, and my chambers and the forge!” she was speaking almost too quickly for words to make sense.  _

_ He laughed as they made their way deeper into the cave. Gendry smiling, _

_ “I can’t wait to see it,” he replied as she nodded and they walked deeper as she caught sight of a green rock on the cave walls. As she looked at it in wonder. As it glowed, _

_ “Amazing,” Gendry said as they neared it and Arya gave a nod. A soft smile on her face as Gendry spoke, _

_ “I don’t want to leave Weasel at Winterfell,” he said slowly as Arya nodded. Allowing sadness to fill her. She loved Weasel. _

_ “I don’t either but we need to do what’s best for her. She’ll be safe there,” Arya reminded him slowly. Gendry gave a sad nod, _

_ “I know that’s why we need to give her the best reward ever,” he told her as Arya smiled at the green glowing rock. As they looked Arya smiled to him. _

_ “We can stay for a while. It’s the best place for me to work on training,” she reasoned as he smiled softly. _

_ “I’ll work in the forge but I’m not serving,” he said slowly as Arya’s eyes grew wide as his bite. She looked into his blue eyes, _

_ “You don’t serve anyone. We are family,” she said as his eyes grew wide. He stared at her his mouth hanging open, _

_ “I’ve always wanted a family but... You're Milady,” he said as hurt filled Arya’s chest. She wanted to throw up. Her chest wanted to explode with fire. Tears threatening to form as she glared, _

_ “We’ve been through this. That doesn’t matter,” she said in anger as he frowned, _

_ “But. You're a hig-” he started as she hit his arm alway, _

_ “I’m Arya and you're Gendry,” she said as she met his gaze. She wasn’t thinking. Speaking only from her heart. _

_ “You're strong and kind and brave and you love to smith. Easy to trust. Caring. Stubborn enough to piss me off though. It’s rare to see but when you are mad you have a wild temper. You care for Weasel as if she’s your own. You're a good man and..” she paused, “You're my best friend” she said as she slipped her hand on his. Their eyes met and Arya’s thoughts of her proper sister drifted away as their lips neared. There breaths hitting each other's mouths. _

_ They were about to kiss. Arya couldn’t believe she was in this situation. She always said she wouldn’t fall in love. But as her lips neared she knew she loved him. She loved everything about him. As their lips were about to touch Arya felt her world fall apart. _

_ “Arya, Gen! Sansa said it’s time for food!” _

_   
_ _ “The day you wandered into my shop was the best day of my life. I met this strong, kind. Loving perfect girl who showed me so much kindness. You without asking for anything in return let me into your life and gave me you're trust,” he said as she cut him off, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Gendry I always trusted you. More than anyone,” she said as he smiled, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “And I've always trusted you. I don’t know where I’d be without you. But I know I’d hate every minute of it. all I know is that you're beautiful, and I love you, and none of it will be worth anything if you're not with me. Be with me,” he said he pulled his hands away and pulled a silver necklace from his pocket. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Holding it to her.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. It was a simple necklace with a pendant of a direwolf on it. On the direwolves fur was the symbol of Raava. Colored in the most beautiful white lines.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Arya Stark. Would do me the honor of letting me be you're family and you being mine,” he said as Arya stared.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I used to tell my father. I’d never get married. That’s not me… I’d tell him. I'm not a lady. I never have been. But you love me for me and I know you’d never ask me to be anyone else but me. I love you Gendry Waters and I’d be honored to be your family” she said as he smiled the biggest smile she’d ever seen. As she pulled her now longer hair up and looked to him, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Put it on,” she said as he stared before nodding and gently wrapping it around her neck. As he closed it. He saw her began to remove her tunic.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Take your bloody pants off already before I lose it!,” she ordered as he obeyed, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ As he pulled his pants off he looked to her, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I love you Arya,” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I love you too Gendry,”  _

* * *

Arya wiped tears from her eyes as Aang smiled at her.    
  
“Love is a wonderful thing, Arya. Hold it tight until you're last breath and no matter how hard things are you will be happy,” he said as she nodded. 

“The fifth in the chain is the Sound chakra, located in the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. The ones we tell ourselves”

* * *

_ “You're the most powerful force in the world. Yet you're here my bitch,” he snarled as she shook her head, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I still have to learn if I’m going to be a good Avatar,” she reasoned as he lowered her town and moved to tie the horse.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “A highborn Lady is the most deadly person alive. What a day we live in” he said the words as if they were a joke.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’m not a Lady!,” Arya shouted as her face burned red. Him calling her that filled her with rage. The only person who could call her a Lady was Gendry. _

_ “You're Father’s a Lord so you're a Lady,” he reminded her as she glared, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I have to get to my family,” she said as he turned, _

“Arya. Your father is lord and that makes you a lady by blood. These are facts. No more than Raava makes you the Avatar. You must not let what you control you. Don’t compare yourself to others. What does it matter if you don’t wear a dress or simple or sew or sing. You are a lady of Winterfell you must accept that”

“I am Arya Stark. Avatar And Lady Of Winterfell By Blood,” she said to herself as tears leaked down her face as Aang smiled,

* * *

  
“Good now The sixth pool of energy is the Light chakra, located in the center of the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Things you think are separate and different are actually one and the same” he explained as Arya stared,   
  
“Like the Seven Kingdoms and the Houses?” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“Yes. We are all one people, but we live as if divided” he said as she nodded,   
  
“North, South. Stark, Lannister, Frey it’s meaningless as we are all one in the same. Human and all human life is equal,” she said as Aang smiled,   
  
“Even the elements are one. Learning from other another at every turn,” he pointed out as Arya smiled,” 

“Like redirecting lightning. Created from studying waterbenders,” she asked as Aang nodded and she grinned,   
  
“We are on the last chakra aren’t we,” she said as he nodded.

  
“Once you master this chakra you will have full control of the Avatar State. But heed my words from before,” he said as she nodded.

“The Thought chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world” 

* * *

_ Gendry _

_ “Don’t speak like that in front of Weasel,” Gendry complained as she sighed, _

_ _

_ “I’m sorry!! It just slipped out,” the Avatar expressed as he glared before his face softened, _

_ _

_ “Seven hells Arya. I don’t want her cussing” he reasoned as she allowed fire to burst from her hand. Lighting their way.  _

_ “I know, neither do I. She’s too young for such language,” Arya said with a tap of her fingers.  _

_ “We need to watch our words around her,” he said as she gave a soft nod. _

_ “She’s getting better at talking. She talks like any girl her age,” Arya said with a smile as Gendry nodded, _

_ “So well behaved. We should reward her” he said with a grin as her eyes lit up, _

_ “Oh like what!” She shouted as he sighed, _

_ “Why don’t we find a town and take her out to eat. All of us. Then maybe buy her some toys,” he suggested as she grinned, _

_ “I bet Sansa could make her a doll,” Arya said loudly as Gendry grinned at her excitement.  _

_ Gendry smiled in return, _

_ “So it’s decided! We’re going to take her out for a meal. She can eat anything she wants and we’ll get toys,” Gendry said as she smiled, _

_ “She’s a brave kid,” She said as they walked down the cave. _

_ _

_ “You excited to go to Winterfell,” he asked as she nodded quickly, _

_ _

_ “I’ll show you the hall, and my chambers and the forge!” she was speaking almost too quickly for words to make sense.  _

_ He laughed as they made their way deeper into the cave. Gendry smiling, _

_ _

_ “I can’t wait to see it,” he replied as she nodded and they walked deeper as she caught sight of a green rock on the cave walls. As she looked at it in wonder. As it glowed, _

_ _

_ “Amazing,” Gendry said as they neared it and Arya gave a nod. A soft smile on her face as Gendry spoke, _

_ _

_ “I don’t want to leave Weasel at Winterfell,” he said slowly as Arya nodded. Allowing sadness to fill her. She loved Weasel. _

_ _

_ “I don’t either but we need to do what’s best for her. She’ll be safe there,” Arya reminded him slowly. Gendry gave a sad nod, _

_ _

_ “I know that’s why we need to give her the best reward ever,” he told her as Arya smiled at the green glowing rock. As they looked Arya smiled to him. _

_ _

_ “We can stay for a while. It’s the best place for me to work on training,” she reasoned as he smiled softly. _

_ _

_ “I’ll work in the forge but I’m not serving,” he said slowly as Arya’s eyes grew wide as his bite. She looked into his blue eyes, _

_ _

_ “You don’t serve anyone. We are family,” she said as his eyes grew wide. He stared at her his mouth hanging open, _

_ _

_ “I’ve always wanted a family but... You're Milady,” he said as hurt filled Arya’s chest. She wanted to throw up. Her chest wanted to explode with fire. Tears threatening to form as she glared, _

_ _

_ “We’ve been through this. That doesn’t matter,” she said in anger as he frowned, _

_ _

_ “But. You're a hig-” he started as she hit his arm alway, _

_ _

_ “I’m Arya and you're Gendry,” she said as she met his gaze. She wasn’t thinking. Speaking only from her heart. _

_ _

_ “You're strong and kind and brave and you love to smith. Easy to trust. Caring. Stubborn enough to piss me off though. It’s rare to see but when you are mad you have a wild temper. You care for Weasel as if she’s your own. You're a good man and..” she paused, “You're my best friend” she said as she slipped her hand on his. Their eyes met and Arya’s thoughts of her proper sister drifted away as their lips neared. There breaths hitting each other's mouths. _

_ _

_ They were about to kiss. Arya couldn’t believe she was in this situation. She always said she wouldn’t fall in love. But as her lips neared she knew she loved him. She loved everything about him. As their lips were about to touch Arya felt her world fall apart. _

_ _

_ “Arya, Gen! Sansa said it’s time for food!” _

_ _

_ “The day you wandered into my shop was the best day of my life. I met this strong, kind. Loving perfect girl who showed me so much kindness. You without asking for anything in return let me into your life and gave me you're trust,” he said as she cut him off, _

_ “Gendry I always trusted you. More than anyone,” she said as he smiled, _

_ “And I've always trusted you. I don’t know where I’d be without you. But I know I’d hate every minute of it. All I know is that you're beautiful, and I love you, and none of it will be worth anything if you're not with me. Be with me,” he said he pulled his hands away and pulled a silver necklace from his pocket. _

_ Holding it to her.  _

_ It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. It was a simple necklace with a pendant of a direwolf on it. On the direwolves fur was the symbol of Raava. Colored in the most beautiful white lines.  _

_ “Arya Stark. Would do me the honor of letting me be you're family and you being mine,” he said as Arya stared.  _

_ “I used to tell my father. I’d never get married. That’s not me… I’d tell him. I'm not a lady. I never have been. But you love me for me and I know you’d never ask me to be anyone else but me. I love you Gendry Waters and I’d be honored to be your family” she said as he smiled the biggest smile she’d ever seen. As she pulled her now longer hair up and looked to him, _

_ “Put it on,” she said as he stared before nodding and gently wrapping it around her neck. As he closed it. He saw her began to remove her tunic.  _

_ “Take your bloody pants off already before I lose it!,” she ordered as he obeyed, _

_ As he pulled his pants off he looked to her, _

_ “I love you Arya,” _

_ “I love you too Gendry,” _

_ Sansa  _

_ “We need to talk,” she said as she pulled her away from the camp so the boys could not hear them, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Make earth benches,” she ordered as Arya raised a brow, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What, why,” she asked as Sansa raised a brow, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “So we can talk,” she said as Arya created benches of earth and the two sisters sat down as Sansa looked to her.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What was it you used to say “boys are for dummy,” you would say it all the time” she teased. In all honesty Arya didn’t know she could blush as red as she was at the moment, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Wha- what are you,” she started as her sister smirked, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You have fallen for Gendry,” she said as Arya’s eyes grew wide, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “So what if I have!,” she shouted as Sansa laughed, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Nothing. I just want to hear about it,” she said as Arya glared, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I don’t simple,” she stressed as Sansa pouted, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’m your sister. I don’t count,” she stressed as Arya sighed, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Fine” she said as Sansa smiled brightly. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Tell me how you met – what were his first words to you?" _

_ "By the Gods Sansa!" Arya Hissed . "What does that have to do with" She started before Sansa cut her off _

_ "Just!" Sansa hit the air between them with a swipe as if bending a sword of water. " Give me something,” she begged as Arya sighed before giving a gentle smile Sansa had never seen grace her face before speaking, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “We met in King's Landing at his masters store,” she said as she smiled, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I was looking around and bumped into him. He introduced himself and I told him who I was,” she said as Sansa raised a brow. Not shocked in the slightest her sister had been in the streets of steel.  _

_ “You told him who you were,” she asked as Arya smiled, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I don’t know why. I just really trusted him,” she said softly as Sansa laughed  _

_   
_ _ “He called me Milady when he learned who I was…. I punched him,” she said as Sansa laughed, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sansa's smile fell. "Honestly, Arya. You are so hopeless." she said before adding,  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “When you like a boy you should try not hitting him,” she said as Arya glared, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Oh shut up,” she said before sighing, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Then the Goldcloaks found me,” she said as Sansa’s eyes narrowed as she saw Arya smile one more before she jumped in, _

_ “Did he defend your honor,” she asked _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Defend my –" Arya rushed out her words in shock before adding, "Get any and all romantic songs out of your head. Gods be damned Sansa,” she added softly before her narrowed, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “The fool tried to help me. Stabbed one of the gold cloaks,” she said before smirking, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Then I used earthbending to save him,” she said as Sansa sighed, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Of course you’d be saving the man,” she teased as Arya glared.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “After we beat them. We ran away,” she said as fear filled her, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “He was there when,” she asked as Arya nodded, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “He helped me get away and we protected each other,” she said before shaking her head with a laugh, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No that’s wrong. I protected him,” she said slowly as she smiled, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “But he kept me from thinking about father. Kept me focused,” he said as Sansa smiled, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Good, How'd he take you being the Avatar,” she asked as Arya laughed, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Well he figured it out after Kings Landing,” she said as Sansa smiled, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No man or woman could do what you did so it was easy to do,” she said as Arya smiled, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yeah I guess,” she said as Sansa smiled, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Well what are you going to do about it,” Sansa asked as Arya looked at her appalled, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I don’t know! I was hoping you’d tell me. Boys are you're thing,” she complained as Sansa smirked, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yes boys are my thing. It went so well for me. My strong dashing prince,” she said with a frown, _ _   
_ _   
  
_

_ “Sansa come on- help me out here! Sansa!” _

Nymeria

_ “We should probably sleep. We want to be at the Mud Gate by noon,” Gendry offered as Arya nodded, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yeah, She said as she made her way over to  _ _ Nymeria who was lying into Tito’s furr. As she rested her head on the direwolf _

“Now let those feelings be forgotten”

* * *

“What!” Arya snapped with a shout as Aang nodded,   
  
“You need to let go of them,” he said as she stared,   
  
“Just two chakras ago you talked about holding on to Gendry! Why the fuck would I let him go. He’s the love of my life! I’m going to marry him! Sansa’s my sister!” she shouted not understanding,   
  
“So is Gendry’s life worth more than the world,” Aang asked as she froze,   
  
“I don’t understand,”   
  
“Arya I’m not saying you can not love. I understand what your feeling. When I learned I had to let go of Katara" He tried to say before smiling, "Think on my words. Katara and I married and I had the Avatar State” he said as she froze.   
  
Worth the world.   
  
“I need to let them go and make choices based on the betterment of all not my loved ones,” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“As the Avatar we must forgo our own loves and think of our sworn duty to the world. You must be able to think clearly,” he said as she sat back down. She pushed Sansa away. Gendry away. Weasel away. Her family and friends.   
  
And she pictured the world. She pictured babes and trees and plants and Cersei. Humans all of worth and plants and spirits. All her’s to serve. The Avatar’s Duty is to the world not to any one person or family.

Arya opens her eyes as she found herself entirely naked standing in the stars. On a walkway of light. She looks down to see the world as she looks up and she herself as a massive form of light holding a sphere of energy. She took one naked step forward as she narrowed her eyes.    
  
As they glow with the power of the Avatar State and she walks up to the center. She smiles calmly as power flows through her veins. 

Pure cosmic energy around her as her world goes black.   
  
She finds herself in the clearing.   
  
Aang is gone as she smiles.   
  
Arya Stands.   
  


End Of Chapter Sixty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun! I enjoyed getting to write Aang if only as a mentor. I never thought the Guru was right about love. He was flat stated to be wrong by Yangchan. The Avatar can't be detached as they are In many ways born married to the world. I always understood it as being to detach yourself in the Avatar State. Being able to make choices for the world. Not yourself or your loved ones but the world. Next chapter the Meeting Kings and Queens takes place and prep for the final battle starts!


	61. Meeting Of Kings And Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are entering the Endgame.

Chapter Sixty One Meeting Of Kings And Queens

Sansa Stark smiled as she entered the Dragonpit. Tobho and Syrio with her as Rickon and Weasel walked behind her. She took a glance at Tobho who picked up the little airbender and carried her back. She glanced at Queen Cersei and King Euron Greyjoy as she saw Jon stand before them. Countless other lords and ladies filled the pit as she allowed her gaze to meet Cersei.

She glanced at the brother of her old friend. She has not seen The Hound in years. But now was not the time to dwell on such things.

“Lady Stark,” she greets as Sansa smiles,   
  
“Queen Cersei. How's your hunt for my sister going?” she asked as Cersei glared. A Dragon roars as Dany lands before them. Drogon letting her down.

“We've been here for some time,” The Queen said as Dany nodded

“My apologies,” she said honestly,

“I think we ought, to begin with larger concerns,” Tyrion said as Euron smirked

“Then why are you talking? You're the smallest concern here” he pointed out as Dany glared,   
  
“I would not speak ill of my hand,” she warned.    
  
“Is that a threat,” the King snapped back and she narrowed her eyes,   
  
“If it was?” she asked as Sansa stood,   
  
“All of you stop it. You're acting worse then Arya and I when we were babes,” she said as the King looked away. 

“We are a group of people who do not like one another, as this recent demonstration has shown. We have suffered at each other's hands. We have lost people we love at each other's hands. If all we wanted was more of the same, there would be no need for this gathering. We are entirely capable of waging war against each other without meeting face-to-face” Tyrion said as Cersei laughed,   
  
“Sounds like Avatar talk to me. we should settle our differences and live together in harmony for the rest of our days?” she asked as Sansa nodded,   
  
‘That would be the mature thing to do” she said as Cersei glared,   
  
“You want nothing more than to kill me,” she snapped as Sansa smiled,   
  
“Maybe, maybe not. I’m not killing you now even though I could with ease?” she asked as Jon’s eyes shot to her,   
  
“Sansa!” he shouted as she glared,   
  
“It's the truth killing her would be easy!” she said with narrow eyes 

"Than is this the part where you get your wish. Come on use your bloodbending" Cersei said as Tyrion spoke,

“This isn't about living in harmony. It's just about living. The same thing is coming for all of us. A general you can't negotiate with. An army that doesn't leave corpses behind on the battlefield. Lady Sansa tells me a million people live in this city. Alone. If the Army Of The Dead takes Winterfell the Night King will wipe out all of life entirely. Tyrion explained 

“This is serious. I wouldn't be here if it weren't” Jon said slowly 

“I don't think it's serious at all. I think it's another bad joke. If my brother Jaime has informed me correctly, you're asking me for a truce” Cersei joked. 

“Yes. That's all” 

“That's all? Pull back my armies and stand down while you go on your monster hunt. Or while you solidify and expand your position. Hard for me to know which it is with my armies pulled back until you return and march on my capital with four times the men” Cersei snapped 

“Your capital will be safe. I have no interest in attacking King’s Landing as long as there are men in it” Dany promised 

“The words of a would-be usurper” she pointed out

“There is no conversation that will erase the last 50 years. We have something to show you” The hand of the Dragon Queen said. 

Syrio cuts open a metal box as a wright crawls as Sansa summoned a pike of ice and cut it’s head clean in half as it kept running. As Jon slammed Longclaw into its skull and it fell dead. 

Cersei jumps back in horror,   
  
“Bending didn’t,” she started as Jon nodded,   
  
“Bending doesn’t affect them. Only fire created by Dragons or other means. And Dragonglass,” he points out as she glared,   
  
“You have three dragons. Why me,” she asked as Sansa stepped forward,   
  
“The Night King is..” she stopped as if looking for words,   
  
“The Night King is really strong. Stronger than Arya was last time she was here. She’s the only one who can stop him. We need to keep his army busy,” she said as Cersei raised a brow,   
  
“What If I just kill all of you. Let the Avatar deal with her duty alone,” she said as she moved to stand. Her men reaching for blades as Cersei aimed her forehead at Drogon.    
  
Jamie raised his fist as daggers of fire formed,   
  
“How many,” he asked as    
  
“Thousands maybe more,” Jon said as  Euron smiles,   
  
“The Avatar can do it. I’m not letting you all leave here alive. Queen Of Dragons,” she ordered as it happened. A roar filled the sky as a Bison crashed into the ground. Sansa looked in wonder and shock as Arya stood with Gendry atop the bison. As Gendry climbed down Arya allowed herself to float down with the grace of air. 

“Could you all knock it off. My daughter has better manners than most of you and your grown adults. Act like it,” she asked as Cersei stared.   
  
“Arya Stark. You finally came here,” she said as Arya nodded and walked up to Cersei. Extending her hand,   
  
“Cersei. What we are facing. The Night King is a body used by my counterpart the Spirit Of Chaos. If we don’t work together. Everyone will die,” she said as she pulled away,   
  
“I’m sorry I really should know your name,” she said looking to the Greyjoy who looked taken back,   
  
“Um, Euron.. Lady Arya,” he said as kindly as she smiled,   
  
“Nice to meet you. I’m sure you understand what’s happening,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“I’m taking my fleet back to the Iron Islands,” he said as she sighed.    
  
“Euron. I beg of you to understand. If we lose this battle nothing is safe,” she said as he sighed,   
  
‘Why does Winterfell matter so much? Why should we protect your home!” he asked as Arya looked to Sansa who gave her a slow nodded.   
  
“In Winterfell, there is a portal. I don’t know where. It could be under the whole damn castle but it is a portal to the Spirit World. If The Night King gets to it. He will destroy it. And all life will die,” Arya explained as Cersei leaned back.   
  
“He's right to be afraid Avatar. And a coward to run. If those things come for us, there will be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we suffered will have been for nothing. Everything we lost will have been for nothing. The crown accepts your truce. Until the dead are defeated, they are the true enemy” she said as Arya nodded. Cersei leaned back as she looked to them,   
  
“So Team Avatar” she stressed out sarcastically,   
  
“What is the plan here,” she asked as Gendry stepped forward,   
  
“For the past year. Arya has worked hard to master airbending. She will fight the Night King,” he explained as Cersei glared,   
  
“If she fails,”

“That is indeed a problem as we’ll be fucked” Tyrion pointed out as Dany nodded,   
  
“Arya I had the honor of fighting beside you once before. I have faith you can win this battle,” she said as Arya smiled,   
  
“Thanks, Dany,” she said as Cersei sighed,   
  
“My armies will not stand down. I will not pull them back to the capital. I will march them north to fight alongside you in the Great War. The darkness is coming for us all. We'll face it together. And when the Great War is over, perhaps you'll remember I chose to help with no promises or assurances from any of you” she said as Jon smiled,   
  
“Thank you but I must warn you. The Night King can take away bending,” he said as Arya’s a head snapped to Jon’s in horror,   
  
“Jon how do you know that,” he asked as Sansa frowned,   
  
“The Night King took his bending away,” she said as Cersei shot up in terror,   
  
“Oh fuck that. Not possible,” Cersei snapped as Jon glared,   
  
“I think I’d know if my bending was gone Cersei” he snapped in rage as Arya smiled,   
  
“Would you like it back,” she asked as Jon stared.    
  
“Excuse me,” he said as Gendry smirked at the shocked faces of everyone but Sansa who smiled,   
  
“I suspected as much If the Night King is kinda like a dark Avatar. Then I see no reason why you don’t have his spiritual powers,” she said as Cersei nodded,   
  
“Tell me? Can you raise the dead,” she asked as Arya laughed,   
  
“No, and even if I could I would never,” she said as Cersei nodded in understanding. 

Jon looked to her his body shaking,   
  
“You can really give it back,” he stepped forward as she smiled,   
  
“Sure, could you kneel in front of me,” she asked as he nodded quickly. As he knelt down Arya placed her fingers to his forehead and heart as her eye glowed white. Within moments she pulled away and smiled,   
  
“Try,” she said as Jon raised his hands and water pulled from Sansa’s skin and flew around them. Sansa screamed in joy as Cersei watched in wonder. No one spoke as Arya gave a smile,   
  
“You ok? I didn’t hurt you did I I’ve never done that before,” she said as Jon nodded with a bright smile,   
  
“OK! i'm BETTER THAN OK! MY BENDING IS BACK. YOU'RE THE BEST SISTER EVER” he shouted as he pulled her into a tight hug. As Rickon stares at her,   
  
“Could I switch to being a firebender,” her reply is instant,   
  
“No,”   
  
“Why?” 

  
“Because it doesn’t work that way,” she explained as he raised a brow,   
  
“How does it work?” he asked as Sansa slapped his head,   
  
“I’m sorry. He hasn’t had proper schooling in a long time” she said as Cersei glared but Dany only smiled,   
  
“I think we are done here for the day,” she said as Cersei nodded,   
  
“Please stay the night. I’d guess you are quite tired,” she said as she and her men turned and left the pit. Arya called out,   
  
“Cersei. I’ll be watching you. We leave as one group. Don’t step out of line for your own safety,” Arya called as Cersei turned,   
  
“If I do?”   
  
“Then I kill you” Arya promised as Cersei and her gazed into each other's eyes before Cersei nodded,   
  
“Of course Lady Avatar,” she said as she walked away and Gendry and Arya rushed Sansa as she wrapped them in her arms,   
  
“I miss you two!” she shouted as Gendry grinned,   
  
“Team Avatar,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“Team Avatar” Sansa said as Jon sighed,   
  
“Hello, what am I not a big deal anymore,” he said as Arya hugged him,   
  
“It’s great to see you Jon,” she said as he embraced her and she changed her hug to her little brother,   
  
“Hello Rickon. I’m sorry I’ve been away,” she said as he smiled,   
  
“I hear you waterbend now. Could we spar later?” he asked as she grinned,   
  
“I’d love that!” she said looking to Sansa,   
  
“Is Weasel here?” Gendry asked hopefully as Sansa smiled,   
  
“Yes, she’s back a little ways. With Tobho” she said as Arya nodded,   
  
“Was she happy in Winterfell,” she asked as Sansa sighed,   
  
“She missed you both. But mother was helpful,” Sansa said as Arya glared,   
  
“You let her near mother” she accused as Jon sighed,   
  
“Your mother has been good Arya. She swordfights now as a game” Jon explained as Arya stared.    
  
“You're mother. She’s” Arya asked as Jon noded,

“Gendry told you,” he said as Arya nodded,   
  
“Not a big deal. He made me stop eating just to tell me! It was such a pain in the ass” she complained as Gendry glared,   
  
“Normal ladies would be shocked”   
  
“He’s still my brother,” she started as Sansa sighed,   
  
“So I assume you got our message,” Sansa asked as she nodded,   
  
“Yes when we wrote back we had to promise to visit. Agustí and Alba are friends,” Arya thanks as Nymeria rushed off Tito and jumped Sansa to the ground.    
  
“Down girl!”

* * *

  
  
The battle for the world was coming. 

When Arya and Gendry reached Tobho they didn’t even have time to blick as Weasel. Flew into them. Her glider strapped to her back knocking Arya dead center in her chest as she crashed into the ground and laughed. 

“Mama! Papa!” she shouted as Gendry and Arya wrapped her in their arms, They could tell she was crying as Arya smiled,   
  
“Sorry it took so long but wanna see something cool,” she said as she flicked her right hands and ball of air send Weasel now long raven black hair into the air.   
  
“You can airbend!” she shouted as Arya nodded,   
  
“Sansa tells me you’ve been working hard. I was hoping we could fly. You and Me,” she said as the girl grinned,   
  
“Yes! Can we eat tonight just us” she asked jumping up and down as Gendry smiled,   
  
“Of course. Love,” he said gently as they took her hands. 

End Of Chapter Sixty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Truce has been made. Arya returns and brings order to the bickering Kings and Queens. Cersei is told off and agrees to help. Jon regains his bending. Our first look at a fully realized Arya. I know I'm evil but you won't be seeing Arya fight for a few chapters. That's for the final battle. The next chapter is more crack! It was originally a Kings Landing Players type story but It didn't work as a gag in written form and felt forced. So I did something else. It's short, wacky and says a lot about Cersei without her being in it. Please don't take it super seriously. It's meant to be fun! After that, the next set of chapters will be Saturday. The final battle. I want to go through them and make sure they are good. Maybe add a few things. But I really hope you enjoy the next chapter. It's fun.


	62. Devil's Weed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is silly, wacky and pure crack. Don't take it super seriously. It's just a fun little thing the day after the last chapter before they leave the next day.

Chapter Sixty Two Devil's Weed

When Gendry walked past the throne room. Cersei’s screams took him into a defense,   
  
“Sansa you fool!” 

He was on his feet and into the room before you could blink with twenty army men around him. The sight before him was one he will never forget. Cersei stood in front of Arya. A broken tube of red powder on the floor as Sansa stares in horror.    
  
“That was Devil's Weed,” Cersei shouted as Sansa looked appalled,   
  
“Why the hell do you have that here,” she countered as Cersei glared,   
  
“I don’t have to explain myself to you,” she said as Sansa looked and saw Gendry who looked confused,   
  
“Arya just drank Devil” she was cut off as Arya looked to Gendry.    
  
“Gendry I’ll save you,” she said as water flew from Sansa’s waterskin and onto his head as he stood blinking,   
  
“The fire isn’t going out! Stay here my beloved bull! I’ll return with water!” she said as she raised Needle-like a white knight and rushed from the room.   
  
“Sansa, Cersei. You have five seconds,” she said as Cersei sighed,   
  
“We were talking about battle plans and she took a sip of my Devil’s Weed and now she’s super high,” Cersei said as Gendry stared,   
  
“So you're telling me the Avatar is high” he said as the Queen nodded,   
  
“Which is why I’ll be in the safety of anywhere else but here. Have fun Team Avatar” she said as Sansa looked to Gendry,   
  
“Welp. time to save Arya,” she said as Gendry looked at the door,   
  
“Can’t be too hard. She’s high”

* * *

When Jon arrived in the courtyard of the Red Keep the sight of Sansa on the ground cover from head to toe in mud with Arya glaring at her was not what he saw coming.   
  
“Now why won’t you let Gendry take his shirt off”   
  
“Arya. I can’t just strip in the middle of the Red Keep!” he shouted as Jon stared,   
  
“It’s hot today. You wanna do it,”   
  
“Sansa what the fuck is”   
  
“Arya’s high,” Sansa said as he looked,   
  
“What,”   
  
“She ate some herb of Cersei’s and now she’s high,” Sansa said.    
  
“Oh,”

  
“Jon perfect! You're here. I just got done talking to Korra. You gotta practice your sewing!” she said as he raised a brow as she pulled him into the Keep,   
  
“Why?” he asked as she smiled,   
  
“So you can sew you're back when a walker cuts it open. Duh. Silly Jon,” she said with a dopey grin as Jon stared.    
  
“Arya you gotta sit down,”    
  
“Why would I do that. We gotta move to fight the Night King,” she said as he grabbed her,   
  
“Arya that’s far away,” he said as she shook her head,   
  
“No! I need to do it now so I can do the thing,” she cried as he looked on,   
  
“What thing,”   
  
“The thing,”   
  
“I don’t know what the thing is!” he yelled as she glared,   
  
“Gendry! You know what the thing is right my bull” she shouted as Jon turned,   
  
“Did she just call you her bul-”   
  
“Gendry answer me right now young man,”   
  
“GENDRY IS OLDER THAN YOU,” Sansa shouted as Arya turned,   
  
“Take your shirt off,”   
  
“Oh, not this shit. Arya!” he cried    
  
“I’ll take off mine!” she said as she smiled at Jon,   
  
“Wanna see my scars!” she asked as he shook his head,   
  
“No Arya I don’t wanna see your scars,” he said as he moved to remove her shirt and Sansa grabbed her hands,   
  
“Now Arya no stripping in front of Jon,” she said as Jon nodded,   
  
“Yes no stripping please,” he begged as Arya glared. Hopping up and entering a benders stance,   
  
“I won’t let you take Winterfell. Night King” she shouted as she rushed forward blasting fire at a tree,   
  
“Great now she thinks she’s fighting the Night King,” Sansa said as Gendry cheered,   
  
“Hey maybe she’ll get tired and go home,” he said as Sansa raised a brow,   
  
“Gendry. Arya’s right you're a very dumb man” she said as Jon laughed.    
  
“So what will we do about that,” he asked as a massive spike on earth cut a tree in half. As she walked over to her direwolf and sat down and started making barking noises.    
  
“Haha. Guys. Nym tells the best jokes,” she called as Gendry stared,   
  
“Ok fuck this,” he said as he walked up to her,   
  
“Arya. I wanna take my shirt off but I need you're help” he cried as she turned with the biggest smile before he punched her in the face with all his might as she fell to the ground in shock and her eyes closed. 

Jon slammed his fist into Gendry’s face,   
  
“You punched my sister,” he said as Sansa put looked at the fire burning bushes and trees.   
  
“And she’s not making a barking sound and burning things now,” Gendry said as they turned to see Dany staring at them in shock,   
  
“Ummmm.Ok a lot of things I want to know. But firstly. Why is everything on fire?”

* * *

Arya awoke hours later in the room she and Gendry shared the night before. The fact she had yet to hear a word about it from Jon was a shock. She rubbed her head as Gendry glared at her,   
  
“Ugh my head what happened,” she asked as he sighed,   
  
“Let's see. You got high as a glider. Blew up the courtyard. Had a full talk with a direwolf by barking at her. Tried to strip me in the middle of the keep. Tried to make Jon sew a dress and fought a Night King that wasn't real” he said as her face grew beat red,   
  
“Oh well ummm. We leaving soon?" she asked as he nodded,   
  
“Tomorrow at daybreak we head to Winterfell,” he said as she nodded before sighing,   
  
“Gendry. How many saw me yesterday,” she asked her face red. 

End Of Chapter Sixty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is my Ember Island Players in concept. Just a fun, short thing before the end begins. I considered a recap of my own but no. The final battle with go up tomorrow.


	63. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter Sixty-Three The Calm Before The Storm 

Jon looked at Cersei’s carriage as her men followed them. Traveling with them was fifteen thousand men. Neither him or Dany trusted the woman. But they trusted Arya fully to keep her line. Jon had seen a change in Arya when she arrived. She was consistently unworried. She didn’t fear Cersei. 

Dany’s dragons flew above them as she rode next to Jon. Sansa sat atop Tito as Team Avatar flew ahead of the group. Arya at the front her eyes gazing ahead as Winterfell came into view after the long journey. 

Arya had been clear Cersei was to travel with them to Winterfell as the battle would come soon. 

And the outcome of her pulling any tricks. Jon could sense Cersei’s fear of his sister.    
  
As they entered the gates of Winterfell people of all kinds lined up to see them enter as Lyanna and Catelyn stood in the front as the King and Two queens walked forward as Catelyn smiled at Dany,   
  
“Winterfell is yours I’ve heard nothing but good things,” she smiled as Dany nodded,   
  
‘I owe your daughter my life. You should be proud,” she said as the Lady Of Winterfell nodded with a look of shame.    
  
Lyanna looked to her,   
  
“Dany,” she greeted as Dany met her gaze,   
  
“We’ll talk later but it’s nice to meet you I’d suppose,” she said as the ladies looked to Cersei who stared at Lyanna in shock,   
  
“You're Lyanna Stark,” she said   
  
“And you killed my big brother. What do you know?” Lyanna snapped as Cersei smiled,   
  
“I didn’t see you riding in on a white horse to save him,” she offered as Lyanna’s eyes narrowed,   
  
“Don’t pretend to know anything about me. Queen Of Lies,” she bit as Jon stepped up,   
  
“Now is not the time to fight,” he said as Sansa stepped off Tito as he landed to hug her mother. Arya giving her mother a nod,   
  
“Mother,”   
  
“Avatar”   
  
The world tensed as Arya looked around. It had been so long since she was in Winterfell. Lyanna sighed,   
  
“We don’t have time for this. The wall has fallen,” she said as Rickon pushed himself forward from besides Sansa,   
  
“That’s bad right?” he asked as Weasel glared,   
  
“Yes that’s bad dummy,” she said sticking out her tongue as he glared,   
  
“Don’t need to be a jerk about it” he snapped as they huffed and looked away from one another. 

Arya stepped forward,   
  
“If the wall has fallen then it won’t be long until he comes,” she said as Lyanna nodded as they began to move,   
  
“Let’s meet in the Great Hall” she offered as the leaders nodded.

* * *

“As soon as we heard about the Wall, I called all our banners to retreat to Winterfell. Lord Umber when can we expect your people to arrive?”  Catelyn asked the northern lord from above the high table of the Great Hall. 

"We need more horses and wagons if it pleases my lady.. My lord… my queens… my ava” he started as Sansa laughed,   
  
  
“Please. That’s enough. There is no need. If we all can’t speak freely how may we place trust in each other” she teased as he laughed to himself. 

“You'll have as many as we can spare. Hurry back to Last Hearth and bring your people here” Lyanna said.    
  
As Jon looked to her,   
  
“The Night’s Watch” he started as she sighed,   
  
“Is gone. Blown to pieces by the Night’s King’s firebending,” she said as he took in a deep breath and nodded.

As Arya leaned back,   
  
“I know I’ve been away but how are we feeding everyone?” she asked as she looked at the vast sea of people,” has Dany smiled,   
  
“My dragons will hunt for their own food. If there are creatures you want safe please let me know and I’ll explain to them,” she offered as Cersei glared,   
  
“I thought a queen would know she was talking about men,” she snapped as Gendry sighed.    
  
“It will be hard but we should have enough. Every northern house brought food,” Catelyn said as Arya nodded,   
  
“Alright makes sense” Arya said as she leaned back.

“But we can’t leave everyone in the crypts,” she said as Sansa raised brow,   
  
“Why not,” she asked as Arya stared,   
  
“The Night King and I may fight here. I can’t be worrying about them,” she said as Gendry sighed,   
  
“Then where do we put them,” he asked as Catelyn sighed,   
  
“They could hide in the Wolfswoods. Earthbenders could build a defense easily. A decent one. It’s no crypts,” she said as Arya nodded,   
  
“But it will do,” she said as they all nodded. 

* * *

It was hours later that Sandor rode into Winterfell on horseback. As he pulled his horse to a stop he let out a string of curses.   
  
“I swear to gods. If that cunt was lying about this I’ll slit his throat open,” he snapped to no one as he approached the gates. 

* * *

Cersei stepped forward as she took a breath and walked to the Avatar. Her eyes burning with hate,   
  
“Just to be clear. When this is over I’m putting your head on a spike and sticking on my wall,” she spat as Arya narrowed her eyes,   
  
“Cersei. Why,” she didn’t understand. What had she done to this woman,   
  
“Because I hate you. You with your god-like powers. When I see you, I see something no man can ever be. I see your hypocrisy as you stand before Kings and Queens and call us wrong while the Avatar is a title given at birth. But not like a King no you are given the powers of gods with your title.” she spat as Arya narrowed her eyes,   
  
“If you really think it’s just a title and some powers then you're a fool,” she told the Queen who snapped in rage.   
  
“I don't particularly care how you feel for killing you will be the greatest pleasure I ever have. And rest assured. Arya Stark I will kill you” she said with a soft smile as Arya smiled back,   
  
“I look forward to your efforts. It will fail but I look forward to it,” Arya said as she turned and slowly walked away. 

* * *

Jon opened the door to Dany’s chambers as he showed her the place she’d be sleeping as he looked to her.    
  
“Dany. We may die soon,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“Yes”   
  
Dany lowered her arms and walked to the bed.    
  
“I love you, Jon Snow,”   
  
And he walked forward,   
  
“I love you too”

* * *

Sansa smiled as the Hound entered the Great Hall as she looked up from the High Table where she sat looking over a paper. 

“Sandor. You're here?” she asked in shock. When the men had told her the Hound was here she had not believed them.   
  
“I heard about what’s happening from a stray man. You’ve likely not even notice he was gone. Killed him. Nasty cunt. Leaving his post,” Sandor snapped as she nodded,   
  
“So you understand what’s coming and wish to fight,”   
  
“Well I don’t plan on fucking dying yet” he snapped as she glared,   
  
“You fought his servant,”   
  
“The firebending cunt after your sister. Yes, that sister of yours and I battled her. Strong that one,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“Very. Battled her once myself,” she said slowly as she looked into his face,   
  
“You’ve changed little bird,” he said as she smiled,   
  
‘I’m not the same girl I was back then” she said as he let out a grunt,   
  
“I always said you were strong. Just hiding it in fear of not being what was expected of you” he said honestly as she smiled,    
  
“You still made me see light while I was in that terrible place Ser” she said as he glared,   
  
“I’m not ser” he said standing up as she nodded,   
  
“I’ll be heading to sleep soon. But I’ll be sure to have a room for you,” she said as he nodded. 

As he headed to exit the room. Sansa stood up.    
  
“I’m not a little bird anymore Sandor,” she said as he turned,   
  
“And I’m not ser. Not worth a lady’s time,”   
  
“What matters is you're actions and you’ve been good to me Sandor,” she said softly as she took a step to him,   
  
“And I’d like to know what it’s like before we all die”   
  
“I won’t dishonor you,” he told her harshly as she smiled and reached for his hand,   
  
“You could never dishonor me” she smiled,   
  
“After what that cunt did”   
  
“Sandor.. When I was still a foolish girl with a head of songs you risked your life for me. You once offered to free me and If it’s anyone. I want it to be you,” she said as Sandor nodded,   
  
“Sansa” he started softly as she stared,   
  
“Sandor.. Will you show me” she asked as he looked away,   
  
“I’m ugly. A monster,”   
  
“That’s not for you to choose,” she shouted as he looked away as she cupped his face,   
  
“I don’t think you're ugly,” she told him as he gave a small smile,   
  
“Where are your chambers little bird” 

* * *

And so the next day came and Arya found herself sitting in front of the heart tree. Her eyes closed as she mediated. As Gendry approached her and sat down next to her.   
  
“Mediating,” he asked as she opened an eye,   
  
“I was before you showed up,” she said as left her stance and he smiled,   
  
“Father used to sit here to think. Thought I would try it,” Arya said as he smiled. 

“We've been through so many things together. Hell when this is over. I've gotta face Jon and Rickon when we tell everyone we are getting married. I just wanted to tell you I believe in you. You're ready! You can face him,” he said as she leaned in and locked her lips to his.

* * *

Dany stood in the courtyard enjoying the rising sun’s power as she looked to see Jamie standing beside her.   
  
“Hello Dragon Queen,” he said as she stared,   
  
“When I was a child, my brother would tell me a bedtime story about the man who murdered our father” Dany told him as he nodded,   
  
“Understandable,”    
  
“Ned Stark, Robert Baratheon, and Jaime Lannister defeated my father and you killed him,” she said as he nodded.   
  
“After you burned a hole in his skull and burned out his eyes you crushed his skull as you sat on the Iron Throne,” she said 

“He told me other stories as well. About all the things we would do to that man once we took back the Seven Kingdoms and had him in our grasp” she said before she sighed,   
  
“But what were you to do? Let him keep killing? He was an evil man,”   
  
“He was your father” Jamie almost shouted as she nodded,   
  
“And he was a monster. You did a good thing. You're a good man Jaime Lannister” she said as she turned away. Leaving Jamie struck with shock with no words to say. 

* * *

Arya stood before Dany as the two sat across from one another. Arya taking in her form,   
  
“Dany. Cersei isn’t going to give up the throne to you,” she said as Dany nodded,   
  
“All my life, I've known one goal the Iron Throne. Taking it back from the people who destroyed my family, and almost destroyed yours. My war was against them. Now I’m here about send my army to fight a god’s army in the name of peace.Out of faith that you can save us,” she said as she gave Arya a smile,   
  
“You give people hope Arya. Hope that kingdoms and nations and peoples can be one,” she said as Arya smiled,   
  
“Dany. I’m trusting you. But I warn you. Even a single step out of line,” Arya started as Dany grinned,   
  
“And you’ll kill me. Arya, I will never attack King’s Landing with my Dragons. Not while civilians live in it. You have my word,” she promised as Arya nodded and stood up,   
  
“I’m trusting you in name of our friendship” Arya offered. 

As Wolkan approaches them and speaks up 

“Queen. Avatar we have a visitor I think you should see” he offered as they looked in wonder at one another. 

* * *

When Arya met with her family and Gendry. She was struck frozen in place at the sight before her. Theon Greyjoy stood surrounded by Ironborn. She was in front of them in moments. Her voice laced with anger,   
  
“What the fuck is he doing here,” Arya snapped as Sansa sighed,   
  
“Theon brought men from the Iron Islands,” she said as Theon shook his head,   
  
“Arya I’m sorry. I didn't!” he tried to speak as she glared,   
  
“You took Winterfell! You burned Rickon! You tried to kill a babe!” she shouted as he looked down,   
  
“I have no excuses for what I did. The fact that I got away from Ramsay was luck,” he said as Sansa jumped back,   
  
“Ramsay had you,” she asked in horror as he looked away his eyes broken at the very name,   
  
“Yes and I’d prefer not to talk about,” he said as Jon looked at him in almost understanding,   
  
“How did you get away,” he asked as Theon looked away,   
  
“I got out during the panic while the sun was all black,” he said as Jon nodded,   
  
“The only reason I’m not killing you is because Ramsay was a monster. Whatever he did to you. Was worse than death and I want you to live with it” Jon spat as Lyanna smiled at him,   
  
“Sorry about him. He’s hurt by what you did. They all are” she said as he nodded,   
  
“I don’t care. I’m here to fight. After that they never have to see me again,” he says as Arya turns and glares at him before storming off. 

* * *

As the sun drew low. The Night began to form as Arya’s very body spoke to her mind. She could feel him. He was near. She watched as men and women ready for battle . Dany’s men, Cersei’s men. Wildings. Northerns. Arya stepped into her chambers as she stared at the outfit Sansa had made for her. She slipped off her clothes as she bound her breasts tightly. Slipping on the grey but light tunic. Perfect for movement. She pulled up her pants as she laced her shoes shut. The outfit light as she pulled her hair up into her hands and balled it up in her fist. As she cut it off quickly. Dropping it to the ground. As it fell Gendry opened the door. Stepping into the room.   
  
“It’s time,” he said as she looked at him and nodded. She sheathed Needle as she grabbed her glider and looked to Nymeria who followed after her. Running behind her loyally as she took a breath.    
  
She walked past the armies as she walked in front of them all. Standing in the front as Jon stood up and began to speak.   
  
“We stand today to fight an evil that wishes to end all of life. To that I say not today! We will not die that easily. When this battle is over. The Avatar will have defeated the Night King and the world will be safe!” he shouted as everyone cheered. Arya looked to her side as Gendry held a mace of Dragonglass and Sansa stood. For the first time wearing not a dress but a tunic and pants as well as rather large water skins. On her back were two small swords the size of Needle made from Dragonglass. However unlike her sister. Sansa wore a large cloak for warmth as did everyone who wasn’t a firebender. 

Tito hovered in the air as he stared at the dead. Weasel with mother. Hidden away with the elderly, women and children.    
  
She glanced back at Jon and Cersei who stood in front of the army. Cersei took a deep breaths as Jon held his hands on his own waterskins. Dany sat on Drogon as she flew above the army. Her hands out as she readied to jump into battle.    
  
She could feel his power as she could see the fear in everyone’s eyes as they opened the gates. Before them was an army unlike any other. And at the very back. Sitting on a massive throne of ice was the Night King. 

She reached down and petted Nymeria,   
  
“Time for you go girl. Go inside. Protect mother,” she said as the wolf licked her hand lovingly and rushed into Winterfell. 

  
Arya looked forward and her gaze met his. 

Light saw Dark.   
  
The Battle For The World Was To Begin Now. 

End Of Chapter Sixty-Three 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle begins. This chapter was a lot of fun. Sandor and Sansa had something with one another at long last. Dany and Jamie talked and Arya confronts Cersei. Now only one thing remains. Living!


	64. The Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps around showing core moments from the main battle.

Chapter Sixty-Four The Long Night 

Arya took a deep breath as she listened for Jon to give the call for battle. Readying her mind as she jumped forward with a burst of air. 

“CHARGE!”    
  
She crashed into the ground shattering it like glass as she shook the ground. Earth rammed into the chest of walkers as they fell dead. She turned around and blasted a Wright with a blast of air as it flew back miles. She whipped to the right like a leaf as a Walker charged her. As she gathered a blast of fire and let out a scream as she killed twenty walkers in one powerful blast. 

Dany leaped from Drogon as she gathered white fire in her and fire rapidly at the walkers. White light filling the dark land of the north as she saw the dead be pushed to the ground as she watched as men charged them with swords of dragonglass. Using their weakness to attack.   
  
She whipped around as she grabbed a Walker's arms and threw him over her shoulder. As A blast of fire crashed into his body as it exploded into such tiny pieces his endless life made little difference. She glanced to see Cersei standing atop a large wall of earth as she let out mighty blasts of fire from her head. Dany smiled. This was good. She turned to see catapults of flaming rocks sent by earthbenders and lit with normal fire flew through the sky. Crashing into the army of the dead. She jumps as a flaming rock crashing into the ground in front of them. 

* * *

Jamie spins to swords of fire as he cuts into the dead with his blades of Dragonglass. Next to him is Aemon Targaryen blasted three Wrights with lightning as he smirked. It was unlike any firebending he had ever seen and for such an old man. A blind one at that. It was quite a sight. Dragons shoot down fire from above burning the dead that rushed them from behind. 

* * *

Cersei stares in horror as an undead giant swings its mighty club back and forth, sending soldiers flying across the the battlefield. She stares in horror as it meets her gaze and glances to the gate,   
  
“Everyone! It’s coming” she shouted as she rushed forward jumping down and crashing into the ground as she shoots out two blades of fire at the giant as he remains unaffected. She stares in horror as it rushes her. She moves to the side with the aid of her fire as she allows fire shoot from her fists. However the giant slams it club into the ground as she is thrown back by the force. Her head hurt as she let loose another blast from her forehead. Which only served to knock it back for a moment as it kept rushing her.   
  
As white fire flew over her head and blasted into its face. She turned to see Dany hopping on her feet like fighter as she grinned,   
  
“Need a hand?” she asked as Cersei nodded,   
  
“Together,” she asked as Dany nodded and gathered lightning and Cersei took in a breath.   
  
The two let loose the blast at the giant’s center as a beam of combustion and lightning slammed into the mighty monster as it’s center exploded. Sending pieces of dead meat flying into the air as Cersei sighed a breath of joy.   
  
“We killed i-” she was cut off as a sword ran through her chest. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she turned to see Dany’s dragonglass sword in hand,   
  
“Sorry Cersei it’s nothing personal but now is my only chance to kill you. No one will ever know. You died in battle they’ll say,” Dany pointed out as life faded from Cersei’s eyes. As she pulled her sword away she smiled,   
  
“As long as you live there can never be peace,” She said with a sad smile.

* * *

Lyanna Stark rams ice through the chest of a Walker as she kicked it forward and summoned the water from the air and turned it to ice. Filling walkers with holes as Tobho cuts them down. 

She grinned as she saw Yoren. Crush easily twenty walkers into pieces as he slammed two large rocks into each other over and over.

She looked ahead to see the Night King sitting and waiting as she shouted to Tobho,   
  
“He’s waiting for her isn’t he” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“Looks like it,” he said as his eyes grew wide.

He saw Dany and Jon atop Drogon as they flew at the Night King.

“Are they crazy!” he said as Lyanna stared in terror,   
  
“Jon!” she cried in horror as her son flew to his death.

* * *

Jon and Dany landed before the Night King as they both stood. Stances ready as he smiled,   
  
“I see the Avatar returned you're bending. Good that tells me of her power,” he said as he moved to stand,   
  
“Come at me,” he said as they rushed forward. Dany running as she gathered lightening in her hands and it glowed violet. She narrowed her eyes as she pressed it forward. Blasting at him in a blink. As he blasted himself up with the ease of airbending he was shocked as Jon appeared behind him and slammed an ice-coated fist into the back of his head. He spun around and called the metal around Jon’s armor to him as he turned it to a spear and flicked his hand forward slamming through Jon’s right shoulder. As Jon fell to the ground. He kicked his legs up blasting him with water as Dany unleashed a fury of white fire at him. It crashed into the ground sending steam from the melted snow flying up. As she looked to Jon she heard him scream,   
  
“Dany! You mis-”    
  
She felt air slam into her back as she was thrown forward with a force she had never felt. Her bones hurt before she crashed into the ground next to Jon. As he pulled his hand back and allowed fire to form in his palm as he readied a blast.

* * *

Catelyn walked down the rows of people in the massive tent of earth created by a large mass of earthbenders. The door sealed shut as she sighed. None of this would matter if Arya didn’t win.   
  
Oh, gods Arya.   
  
The idea of Arya fighting that monster made her sick. 

She hears a babe cry as the mother holds them,   
  
“It’s going to be ok,” she tries to say but the babe keeps crying as Catelyn walks to them and kneels down. Placing a hand on the babe’s head,   
  
“Little one. Don’t be scared. My daughter’s the Avatar and she’s going to save us all,” she said as she bit down on her lips, “She’s the strongest person I know. As long as she lives we will be fine and she will not lose,” she promised as she stroked the babes head.

* * *

Gendry rolled out of the way as he slammed his mace into the heads of two of the walkers. He looked to the far right to see Arya. Atop a vortex of air as she blasted fire and air at the dead. Each blasting killing them on impact.   
  
Her bending as she guessed did hurt them. Kill them. A gift from her being the Avatar he guessed. He looked to his side as he saw a wright charge him only for a slice of nice to cut it in half as he smashed its skull.   
  
Sansa stood over its body grinning as she pulled him up gripping his hand in hers.    
  
“You ok?” she asked as they pressed their backs to one another. The dead forming a circle around them. Gendry smiled,

“Been worse” he joked as she smiled,   
  
“I’d say there are a little over two hundred of them and two of us,” she said as she whipped out a sword and allowed ice to coat it as she tossed it forward. Using the ice to guide it through the chests of the dead as they fell.   
  
“Oh that’s bad odds,” Gendry snapped as he crushed another skull,   
  
“For them maybe,” Sansa grinned.

As a hurd of death rushed them. Tito slammed into the ground. Slamming his paws into them as he beat them into the ground. Biting off the head of one of the dead. Chewing on it like a toy.   
  
Gendry stared,   
  
“Good Boy Tito!” 

* * *

Sandor avoided a walker as he rushed a large group slashing with his sword as he cut down dead after dead. Each falling as quickly as they came. He glanced out of the side of his eye to see the Avatar in the sky as she blasted dead after dead. As a member of the dead wrapped there hands around Sandor he felt them pile atop him as he dropped his blade summoning water from his water skin as he blasted a group back,   
  
“Bring it on ya cunts,” he shouted.

* * *

Catelyn tries to cover her ears as she hears the battle from miles away. She looked at Rickon who was tasked with protecting her as an excuse to keep him out of the fight. She could picture Sansa and Arya out there fighting with all they had.   
  
Oh gods Ned would be so proud of his girls.   
  
He’d be proud of Jon as well.

Part of her wondered about Sansa. How had she not seen how strong Sansa was. She spent so much time trying to mold them into what she wanted them to be. She forgot how strong and compensate they were. Sansa didn’t have it in her to sit by while others were hurt.

Arya.   
  
Oh gods.   
  
Her little Arya. The Avatar. She hated that title. It had caused Arya nothing but pain. The scars Sansa spoke of proved that. But as she watched Arya with Gendry over the last few days she also saw how happy Arya was. That little girl she took in. Weasel. After all the hard time she had given Arya about being a proper lady. She had turned into a loving mother to a little girl. A hero to people everywhere. The sun died and her daughter brought it back! How many mothers could say that! And yes she had been so cruel. She had hurt Arya and for what! Helping people. Saving the world. Doing the things she was born to do. She helped people and now she is saving the world. She guessed it was having the dead at her door that made her understand. 

Even with the end of the world at her doorstep. She had hope. Arya gave her hope.   
Perhaps this is what Sansa saw that she didn’t. But she was damn sure she wasn’t going to give up.   
  
So she stood,   
  
“Everyone listen up! The Avatar is out there and she’s going to win! So don’t lose hope! As long as the Avatar exists we will win!” she shouted. As she looked to Weasel who slept in the corner holding herself and moved to wrap her arms around the little girl. She'd protect her no matter the cost.

* * *

Arya summoned earth from the ground as she smashed three hundred of the dead under a massive slab of earth. She turned atop her vortex of air as she summoned fire whips to her hands and tossed them out. Wrapping around two of the dead as she pulled them into the air before smashing them into the ground. 

Arya turns her head as she ses Jon and Dany on the ground and the Night King readying a blast of fire to her right so she pulls her glider from her back and takes to the sky.

* * *

Dany closes her eyes in fear as he throws his fist forward. She was going to die. This was it. The Mother Of Dragons died a failure. Queen Of The Seven Kingdoms. What a joke. She can’t even defend a portal. As he moves his arm forward a blast of air smashes into his chest as she turns and sees Arya. 

Earthbending below her feet like a wave as she flies forward. Ripping the ground up as she waves forward at Winterfell as the Night King crashes into the courtyard.

As she nears and gathers fire below her feet before flying over the gate she lands before him.

He stands up and meets her gaze,   
  
“So we meet at last. Avatar” he said as she glares forward,   
  
“We don’t need to do this. Take your army and leave. Save us both a lot of pain,” she offered as he glared,   
  
“Oh, I think we both know this can only end one way. Darkness or Light” he said as Arya took a breath as he removed his armor and tossed it to the side as she did the same with her glider. 

“I’m not letting you touch the portal,” she said as he smirked,   
  
“Do you even know where it is,” he asked as she glared,   
  
“Not important,” she said as he glared,   
  
“You're right. You’ll be dead before I even get close,” he said as he rushed forward.   
  
Arya took a breath as she gathered her thoughts and followed after. 

And the fated battle began

End Of Chapter Sixty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots happened in this chapter. So far we've lost Sandor and Cersei. Dany killed Cersei in the middle of battle to prevent further bloodshed. I hope everyone enjoyed there short team-up. Sandor went out taking on a ton of the dead with just his bending. Jon and Dany tried to fight the Night King and Arya saved them. Now the Avatar stands in her childhood home ready to save the world.


	65. The Light And The Dark

Chapter Sixty-Five The Light And The Dark

Arya covered her fist in fire as she slammed her fist into his which was covered in water. As they blasted each other back. The Night King ripped down the wall of the Broken Tower as it fell. Condescending it’s stone into small tiny pieces of earth as he fired them at her. Arya dug her feet into the ground and spun her hands back before pushing them forward as air blasted into the rocks with enough force to crush them. She flipped to the side and as she flipped she summoned chucks of earth before her and kicked them forward. Sending them flying at the Night King who summoned water from the snow and sliced one of them in half. As he blasted himself forward with fire and blasted her with a snap of mighty air. She was thrown across her home as she tired to soften the blow with airbending. Crashing in front of the Guest House.    
  
She looked up to see him in the air above her as he moved forward and started to pull his arms above his head. With a icy fear inducing yell he lifted the entire guest house from the ground as she stared in shock,   
  
“Holy fuck,” Arya said as he aimed at her. She would die if he hit her with that. So she smirked. Glancing at the Armory she pulled her right arm over her body protective as she rips the wall from the building as it shakes and holds it in front of her body.   
  
The house smashes into the wall as she tunnels underground. The Night King crashes to the ground as he enters the Armory. He looks around slowly and carefully as she drills into the wall. Arya moved the stone around her body like armor. She watched as he walked past her as he turned smirking. Her eyes grew wide as he slammed a fist of fire into her. Blasting the wall apart as she flew slamming into the walls of the Great Keep. She crashed into the wall and fell to the ground in pain as he flew forward. Throwing dozens of blades of ice at her.    
  
Arya jumped up and with the grace of a dancing leaf. Side stepped spike after spike. 

Step

Turn   
Step    
Turn

However, she turned her head back. A slab of earth made contact slamming her back into the wall.    
  
He smiled as he rose his hands above his head and lava shot from the ground. Arya took in a deep breath as she blew forward. Shooting air at unreal speeds at the lava as it grew hard.    
  
He rushed at her. Summoning fire as he created two large whips. As a whip flew near her feet. Arya jumped up with the help of a burst of air before planting her feet on the wall of the keep behind her and catapulting herself forward. As Arya flew as she took in a breath and let a dragon’s roar! Fire burst from her mouth as it burned across his chest knocking him back. He screamed in pain. 

He was up in moments as he stuck up his right arm and called a long sword from the armory as it began light in fire. Arya pulled out Needle as she rushed forward coating her blade in fire. As they slammed their blades into one another. He kicked his leg at her’s. As he tried to knock her down. His leg slammed into her’s as she lost her footing.

Needle fell from her hands as he rammed his blade into her right leg. Pinning her down. He pulled his hand back and gathered flames as Arya felt panic.   
  
“This is going to hurt”   
  
Arya ripped her leg forward with all her might as she slammed an air powered kick into the Night King’s chest. Sending him flying dozens of feet in the air. She grit her teeth in pain. Her right leg screaming in agony. She took in a breath as she rose her hands above her head as boiling hot water from the springs below shot up. 

She created a massive whip of boiling hot water. The same water that was used to heat the castle as she whipped it forward. Grasping the Night King’s right arm. He yelled in pain as he slashed down with his left hand. Breaking off her grip as he avoided her slab of earth.   
  
“As I told Wan so long ago to hate me is to give me breath. To fight me is to give me strength. I am darkness itself. I am hate. I am greed! I'm a lust! Do you really thing a race who killed babies over a chair made of fucking iron can defeat what they embody. I am the Incarnation of humanity!” he screamed as Arya narrowed her eyes,   
  
“You're wrong. Humanity has made mistakes. They always will! But they are good. No matter what they keep fighting. Their capacity for good is endless. Yes they will fall and when they do. I’ll be here to save them. Always have. Always will. You’ll never win Vaatu,” Arya snapped as he smiled,   
  
“I’ll win when I kill you!” he shouted as she glared,   
  
“No. You can never kill me,” she said before she raised she looked to the ground and spoted Needle. 

  
Grabbing it she spoke.   
  
**“We are bonded forever!”** **   
** ** _“We will be together for all of your lifetimes and we will never give up”_ **

“You’ve tried and failed three times now Vaatu” Arya said as she rushed forward. 

She swung Needle forward at him as he summoned a gauntlet made of nearby meta. Needle snapped in two apon contact as Arya eyes grew wide in horror. She reached down and grabbed the falling piece of Needle. Gripping her fingers around it’s pointy end as they bled.

Slamming it into his chest! He grit his teeth in pain as he kicked her with a kick of air and she flew back. 

He grabbed the blade and tossed it to the ground. As Arya took and wiped the blood from her bleeding lip. Vaatu stared,   
  
“Let’s stop playing around” he said as Arya took in a deep breath.    
  
They each closed there eyes.   
  
Arya’s snapped open along with his.   
  
Red and White.   
  
Peace and Chaos 

The Light And Dark  ** **

End Of Chapter Sixty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short as it's just the first little beginning of the battle between the two. Each chapter is a phase of the fight. When read together it's the longest fight in the story. Here I just didn't feel more fit very well. I wanted this chapter to just be fighting. Just this one long fight scene. To really get things started.


	66. The Avatar Vs Vaatu

Chapter Sixty-Six The Avatar Vs Vaatu

Arya rose to the sky in a sphere of air. As Vaatu matched her move. Arya let out a scream as she flew forward. Throwing her arm forward as Lava shot forward bending and spinning as it took the form of a Shuriken of lava. It hovered above her hand as Arya grinned and threw it forward. Vaatu flew up as it sliced and melted the wall of the Guards Hall. Vaatu dashed across Winterfell as he ripped the ground up with a raise of his hand. Throwing the buildings off they're standing as they fell. Her home falling to pieces as he pushed his arms forward. The land flew up like a wave as Arya blasted herself higher into the air.

Vaatu grinned as he blasted his arm forward. Lightning bursting from his fingers and in front of air in moments. Arya spread her legs and threw her arms widely to the sides. Creating a wall of fire. Blocking the blast she flew underground. Appearing behind Vaatu as she forced her hand forward. Sending out a blast of air with mighty power. 

Vaatu dashed out of the way as it made contact with the north gate. Vaporizing it leaving massive hole in the gate upon contact. 

Vaatu rushed forward as he took to the sky. Calling hot water from the ground below. And wrapping it around his body hovering as Arya matched his move.

She flew at him in her sphere of air as she blasted the water forward. Aiming to once more match him. He smiled as he slammed his stream of water into hers. Each large enough to span the entirety of Winterfell. The wall fell as He blasted fire down at Arya who was slightly lowered then him. A single punch creating so much fire that when Arya dashed it crashed into the crypts. Blowing the building to nothing but flames. Arya looked in horror before she glared at him with rage and dashed forward. Her fist slamming into his face. As he was knocked back. He spun his arm forward to strike her with a mighty blast of fire as her shirt was burned away. 

Arya dashed around him. Ripping off her chest bindings and wrapping them around his neck. Tightly. He gasped as he flipped himself over. Aiming Arya at the ground as he flew down and slammed her into the dirt ground as she lost her grip. 

Her bindings lost. Arya glared at him as she stood wiping the blood from her mouth,   
  
“You're not going to win,” Vaatu said as Arya took a breath. Vaatu smiled she looked up in horror as a blast of fire slammed into her right tit and covered down to her lower chest. She screamed in pain as her skin burned. The heat right over the heart.    
  


She flicked her hand up as water slammed into the side of the monster sending him flying. As he crashed into the great hall. She allowed her eyes to returned to normal as she called water and placed it over her burn.    
  
Healing it quickly to lessen the pain. 

As the pain faded but not the wound. A rock slammed into her side. As she crashed into Smithy. She glanced at the forge inside. She grinned at the sight of two massive swords. Each as long as Longclaw. She let her eyes glow once more as she threw her arm forward. The swords flew at Vaatu as he matched her stances. He tore the swords apart and he loosened his fists and the metal turned soft like metal water and he threw his hands forward. It flew like a stream of water as Arya twisted her hands. Sending it back at him. He rolled to the side as he slammed his fist into the ground. Creating a massive landslide that shot the earth up tower over the walls of Winterfell. The landslide crashed into Smithy destroying it as Arya blasted fire from her feet as she flew into the air. As she did she hovered as she saw the south wall fall to rubble. She allowed a vortex of air to shoot from her feet as she ripped a large chuck of land from the ground. Causing the earth to shake as the Great Hall collapsed as if Winterfell was experiencing a massive earthquake. Her foe did the same as she watched the Septa fall. She flew forward and slammed her chuck of earth into his.    
  
Over and Over

Just as he had with Korra so long ago.

* * *

Jon avoided a blow from a dead as he battled with Sansa and Gendry. Dany lost to him she battled the dead somewhere. He turned his head to see Arya and The Night King slammed the largest chucks of earth he’d ever seen into each other. The wall broken. Winterfell burning.    
  
As the chucks broke the pieces. He saw the Night King send out a mighty blast of fire at Arya. The fire missing her as she avoided but slamming into the First Keep as it burns. Leaving only a mighty flame. The blast had been so wide. It had been wider than the Wall at Castle Black. 

“We need to help her!” he shouted as Gendry and Sansa turned to see Arya sending a wave of Lava through Winterfell. Burning everything in its path. Gendry looked in worry as Sansa spoke,   
  
“Jon, we'd only get in her way. I don’t think Winterfell will exist when this is over” she snapped as he stared in horror.

“But”   
  
Gendry glared,   
  
“Arya can do it! I know she can” he snapped as Jon stared into his and saw not hope but a certainty. He nodded.   
  
“Alright!”

* * *

Catelyn felt the world shake as the sounds unlike any other filled the room or earth. She glanced at the others.

“If we were up there, we might see something everyone else is missing. Something that makes a difference” Tyrion pointed as Varys scuffed 

  
  


“What? Remember the Battle of Blackwater? I brought us through the Mud Gate” The Hand Of Dragons pointed out as Varys laughed 

“And got your face cut in half”

“And it made a difference. If I was out there right now…” he said as  Catelyn sighed,   
  
“None of us are benders. We’d die” she said as he glared,   
  
“Not everyone up there is a bender,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“Yes, but they are fighters. Strong. Being smart won’t save us today” she said as Tyrion sighed,   
  
“That’s her, isn't it. The sounds. That’s the Avatar fighting,” he said as she nodded.   
  
“That’s Arya. I'm sure of it” 

* * *

Jamie avoided a blow from the dead. He felt the world shake as he saw the Avatar shoot across Winterfell. Fire, Water, Metal, Lava, Earth, Air. Ice all kinds of things flew about Winterfell. He didn’t even know you could bend metal. Though the more he thought the more sense it made.   
  
He wondered where the Avatar learned such a skill. He avoided a blow as he blasted fire into a dead. Before slamming his flaming sword into it. He looked to see three dead. Rushing him. 

Theon rushing at them from the left. Blasting them back with rapid shots of fire.    
  
“You couldn’t be a master of some wicked power like you're sister” Theon snapped as Jamie glared,   
  
“Sorry just a good old firebender,” he said as sighed,   
  
“You up for this,” he said as Theon nodded. They were surrounded by easily over twenty of the dead. 

“We are going to die,” Jamie said as Theon nodded,   
  
“Let’s take these fuckers with us,” he said as Jamie nodded,   
  
“Wish I could have seen Brienne one more time,” he said as Theon sighed,   
  
“She 's somewhere around here. For a non-bender she’s strong,” he said as Jamie grinned sadly.   
  
“Maybe I should have told her that more often”

And with that, he rushed forward. Theon at his side.   


* * *

Arya huffed and puffed as her chest burned with pain. She flew through the air. Flying over the remains of the Guest House as she crashed in the godswood. The Heartree behind her. She forced herself up as she touched its bark and she felt her eyes grow wide in understanding. Vaatu landing before her. As she rushed at him. Both bodies broken and weak. 

She spun a kick of fire at him as he avoided. As he went in for an explosive punch of fire she avoided by swaying to the side. Her eyes glowed white and with a mighty yell. She slammed her fist through his chest and screamed in pain as she pulled with all her might. Red energy in her fingertips. 

With a mighty victorious cry of rage and anger she ripped Vaatu from his shell. The Night King’s eyes grew dead as his body fell to the ground shattering to ice. 

Arya fell back in an attempt to regain her footing. Regaining it as he shattered and the red light shot up in front of her.   
  
Taking Vaatu’s true form! 

* * *

Jon stares in fear as Wright held its blade. Today he would die. But then the Wright collapses, a lifeless husk. 

The army of the dead collapsed to the ground, falling away from those they were just battling. Sansa’s eyes grow wide. 

Walkers turn to ice as Wrights fall lifeless. 

She sees Gendry falls to his knees. 

Huffing as he holds his down broken arm.

He looks at and smiles,   
  
“She did it,”

Then he looks up and sees a terrifying red light coming from Winterfell as Sansa shakes her head,   
  
“It’s not over yet,” 

* * *

Ser Jorah Mormont lies before Dany as she kneels down next to him. Her eyes filled with tears as she holds him.   
  
“I’m hurt,” he tells her as her eyes grow wide in terror.

* * *

Arya stands before Vaatu. As he stares at her. The two standing in shock as he lets out a scream of rage.    
  
“AVATARRRRRRRRRR” he screams as she stands before the Hearttree. He pulls his form back as he glows.   
  
“FUCK THIS KILLING YOU NOW!” he screams as he lets loose a large blast of power. It overtakes all of Winterfell. Easily overshadowing her home. Arya blasts herself up out of its range with the power of the air. As she is thrown back by the force. The blast slams into the Heart Tree and it explodes creating a shockwave unlike any other. 

The buildings fall as it shoots out and most of Winterfell is sent to pieces. Barely standing. 

She sees the army of the living get blast back by the aftermath of the blast. 

She narrows her eyes. 

The Godswood and Winterfell are gone.

Nothing is left.

But where the Heart Tree sat is the Spirit Portal.

End Of Chapter Sixty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Heart Tree was a spirit portal! Remember in Chapter Twenty-One when Arya said it had great spiritual power. Well, she was sensing the power of the portal though the vines. Jamie, Theon, and Jorah die in this chapter. So we've lost. 
> 
> Sandor, Cersei, Jamie, Theon, And Jorah. As well as tons of unnamed peolpe. Lots of death. Arya has removed Vaatu from the Night King. Now the battle enters it's ending. Please note if you go back and check the phase used in the title of the next chapter is never used before this. I went out of my way to never say it in even a note. Really hope you guys are enjoying these. The Arya and Vaatu fight was my big focus.


	67. Avatar Arya

Chapter Sixty-Seven Avatar Arya 

Arya stood before Vaatu. As he stares at her. The two standing in shock as he lets out a scream of rage.   
  
“AVATARRRRRRRRRR” he screams as she stands before the Heart Tree. He pulls his form back as he glows.   
  
“FUCK THIS KILLING YOU NOW!” he screams as he lets lose a large blast of power. It overtakes all of Winterfell. Easily overshadowing her home. Arya blasts herself up out of its range with the power of air. As she is thrown back by the force. The blast slams into the Heratreee and it explodes creating a shockwave unlike any other. 

The buildings fall as it shoots out and most of Winterfell is sent to pieces. Barely standing. 

She sees the army of the living get blast back by the aftermath of the blast. 

She narrows her eyes. 

The Godswood and Winterfell are gone and but where the Heart tree sat is the Spirit Portal.

She had wondered since she touched it moments before. Heart Tree’s made of weirwoods were all connected cosmically. When north of the wall she had felt a great spiritual power from a Heart Tree and now she knew why. The portal shot into the sky as it opened. Yellow light filled the sky. 

Arya took in a breath as she landed behind Vaatu and closed her eyes. Reopening them as they glowed white. She thrusted her hand forward as air shot at Vaatu’s back. Shooting him into the portal. He screams as he was thrown in the center of their new battlefield. In front of him the Tree Of Time. 

Arya fired herself in and crashed into the ground. Hopping up as she hovered a mass of earth in front of her and kicked her feet. The Rock slammed into Vaatu as he turned and screamed,  
  
“NOOOOO I’M NEVER GOING BACK” he yelled as he shot out a blast of dark power at her. It slammed into the ground below her and tossed her into air. His tentacle wrapping around her arms and legs. Chest and neck. Placing her in full-body bondage as he shot his remaining tentacle down her throat.   
  
She gasped in terror as she felt his filthy hands inside her. Wrapping around Raava as he pulled. She felt Raava rise to her throat. Before she let out a scream. Her eyes glowed white as she allowed air to burst around her. His grip was thrown away as Raava sank back into her soul.   
  


The Fusion unharmed. 

“You think one lady can stop me!”

Arya glared her white eyes at him

“Haven’t you heard I’m not a regular lady anymore” She shouted at once as she rushed forward and spun her feet. A massive ball of air formed around him.

Arya threw her arms forward and called the nearby water as it wrapped around the air.

  
  
“NOOOO DAMN YOU” he screamed in terror. Arya pulled her arms in as condescend rocks wrapped the air and she held it in place as she kicked fire forward. Wrapping over the other elements and she held out her hand and hovered him over to the Tree Of Time. 

“FUCK YOU!!!!” he screamed out as she pushed the ball of air forward into the tree's center. Power shot out in colorful lights. As a wall of energy formed in the tree. 

“Avatar! You must know this won’t hold me!” he said as she smirked,  
  
“I’m doing things a bit differently this time. You will never leave this place. Goodbye,” she said as she turned and walked away as he screamed.

Once a fair distance away. She allowed her eyes to glow as she summoned Lava from the ground and carefully surrounded the entire tree with Lava. Hardening her fist causes the Lava to grow hard itself. She repeated the process with the ice before doing it once more with the earth. Summoning metals from the ground as she finished her four-layer containment. Lava, Ice, Earth, Metal.

She smiled as she glanced at the portal before she turned and looked to the other portal. Closed as it should be. Arya took a glance at the prison before turning and walking out through the portal. As she passed through and arrived in the flaming Godswood. She turned and placed her hand on the portal. Her eyes glowed as the light shot down as it sealed becoming a well-contained ball of power. 

She slowly walked through the remains of her home as she walked to the top of the remaining wall and stood. Her chest was bare and covered in blood and burns. Her face bruised. She let out a breath as her eye glowed white before returning to normal. She pulled her arms in a sway as the snow bent. For easily a hundred miles. Snow turned to water and glowed blue as Arya healed the hurt fighters. As she finished her task. As men and women started to stand. Arya stood up. Her back was tall as she faced the world and smiled. 

She slowly turns as Gendry, Jon and Sansa rushed her. Jon was speaking as he ran. His voice filled with pride. 

“You did it! You should have seen yourself, it was amazing! I’ve never seen anyone bend like that!” he shouted as Arya smiled,  
  
“I sealed Vattu away in the Spirit World,” she said before turning to Sansa,   
  
“The Wall isn’t needed anymore. So how would House Stark like to watch over the portal,” she asked as Sansa grinned,   
  
“I think that would be wonderful,” she said as Gendry rushed her. Wrapping her in his arms. Before they locked lips.   
  
He pulled away,   
  
“I’m so proud of you,” he said nearly crying as she smiled at him,   
  
“Thank you,” she said as she looked at the large group of men. She walked out and held up her hand as they stared before breaking out into cheers. 

As she heard Jon yelling,  
  
  
“What the fuck was that?” he asked in horror as he glared at Gendry.   
  
Sansa looked in wonder,   
  
“Jon there together?” she asked as he looked in shock,   
  
“Wait you knew! How long has this been a thing?” he cried as Arya looked at him amused,   
  
“Years now Jon,” she said as he stepped back,   
  
“YEARS!!!! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME” he said as Gendry laughed,   
  
“We didn’t exactly hide it,” he said as Jon’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“That's why she wanted your shirt off… you fucker! Have you been fucking my sister,” he asked as Arya giggled,   
  
“Jon. You actually didn’t know!” she cried in laughter as Sansa smirked at him,   
  
“You really do know nothing” she teased as he stared at them in horror.   
  
Arya smiled as she felt Nymeria rushed from the ruined Godswood and tried to tackle her to the ground as she smiled,   
  
“Hey, Nym. sorry, I worried you,” she said as Dany walked over her eyes sad,   
  
“Thank you Avatar,” she said as Arya gave her a nod as Sansa reached to remove her cloak and she handed it to Arya who wrapped it around her body covering her chest as she fell to her rear. Taking deep breaths. 

* * *

Arya stood wearing a tattered tunic as they lower the door to the tent the non-fighters stayed in during the battle. She smiles as Weasel rushes up. Running at great speeds as she kneels down and holds out her arms for the little girl.  
  
“You did it Mama!” she cried as Arya held her tightly,   
  
“Of course I did. I’m the Avatar” she said as Weasel grinned.   
  
“No you're the Mama!,” she said as Arya looked up and saw her mother staring at her. As she reached down and messed her daughter’s hair and spoke,   
  
“Weasel. I need you to go to your father. He is right behind me. He’s talking to Dany about some adult stuff so be nice” she said as the little girl nodded,   
  
“Alright, Mama! But we can play later right” she asked as Arya smiled the brightest smile,   
  
“Maybe not today. Mama still has a lot of Avatar stuff to do” she said as the girl looked down and nodded,   
  
“Alright but soon,” she said as Arya nodded,   
  
“Soon I promise,” Arya said as the girl rushed off. She saw people of all kinds rushing past them in search of loved ones. She tried not to think about it. How many had died? Now wasn’t the time.   
  
Her mother stepped forward,   
  
“Ary-” she started as Arya sighed,   
  
“I just battled the most powerful being to ever live! Could w-”   
  
Her mother cried out,   
  
“Let me speak please” she begged as Arya nodded,   
  
“Alright”   
  
“Arya. The way I’ve treated Jon is wrong and the way I treated you was wrong. I have no excuse for my actions. My whole life I was told what a lady should be and as a non-bender. My entire family was benders. I was a disappointment. I thought maybe If I was a great lady and raised proper ladies and lords. Maybe I’d earn my parents' pride” she said as Arya stared. She could not think as the woman spoke,   
  
“Sansa is the most powerful waterbender in the world and fights for her home. She’s kind and good. Rickon is wild and not a lord but he’s kind. You.. I didn’t understand your duty. All I knew was that It meant you’d get hurt and that terrified me,” she said as she looked into Arya’s eyes with tears,

  
“I know I didn’t say often but I love you so much. The idea of my little Arya getting hurt. Dying. I couldn’t bear it” she said before looking at Arya with the widest grin,   
  
“You’ve become a fully realized Avatar and your father would be so proud of you,” she said Arya felt her eyes water.   
  
“I know because I am. I’m sorry it took me so long to understand. But the greatest pride of my life. The greatest honor I’ll ever have is being your mother” she said as their eyes locked,   
  
“ I am the proudest mother in the world Avatar Arya,” she said as Arya nodded slowly,   
  
“Mother... You were cruel,” she said as Catelyn jumped back at her words.   
  
“And I don’t think we’ll ever be close but I’d like to try,” she said as she reached forward to her mother.   
  
And Mother And Child embraced. 

* * *

“Cersei is dead” Arya stared at the man before her. Informing them of the dead bodies of Cersei and Jamie they had found. Jon looked away in sadness. Angry at the words of another dead. Sansa was fighting a smile. She herself was happy. It meant they could avoid the whole issue. 

She had no interest in fighting Cersei as her body still hurt. She glanced at Dany who seemed frozen in shock. Her body was like stone before she gave a soft smile.

“That’s too bad” she quipped as Arya grinned at her,  
  
“What will you do now,” she asked as Dany smiled,   
  
“I will meet with the Great Houses. It’s time to discuss my rise to the throne,” she said as Sansa nodded,   
  
“They may say no,” she told her as Dany froze,   
  
“Then I suppose we will work from there. I don’t want more war,” she said softly as Arya nodded.

No one wanted more wars.

* * *

Dany stood as she slipped into her dress in her tent. Much of Winterfell is gone as they lived in earth tents created by Arya. It had been about a week since the battle and all the bodies had been gathered up. It was time to mourn the dead. She flinched as she felt pain stood though her arm. Her dress fell to the side as she heard a laugh.  
  
Jon stood in the doorway,   
  
“Need a hand,” he said as she nodded.   
  
“You should really see a healer. You're queen” he said as she shook her head,   
  
“Which is why I must be last,” she said as he helped her put on her dress. 

The two moved to face each other as Jon smiled,  
  
“I’m so happy you're alright. My Love,” he said as she smiled softly,   
  
“The same to you. Jon” she said as they locked lips.

* * *

Gendry took in a breath as Arya stood in the center of what used to be the courtyard of Winterfell. He could not remember the last time she wore a dress. It was simple. Knee-length and filled with the symbols of the four elements. Around her neck. The direwolf necklace he had given her rested proudly. 

He watched as everyone grabbed a torch and approached a body.   
  
She spoke,   
  
“We're here to say goodbye to our brothers and sisters. To our fathers and mothers. To our friends. Our fellow men and women. Brave heroes who gave up everything for this world. I promised you it was worth. The Night King is dead and the evil inside him is sealed away and will never return,” she said as she turned to her family,   
  
“Winterfell will be rebuilt and My family House Stark will be tasked with protecting the Portal. There is no need for a wall now so that will be their new task,” she said as everyone gave cheers of agreement.   
  
Sansa stared at Sandor in sadness as she lit his body afire. She watched in sadness as it burned. Dany cried over the body of Jorah Mormont. Tyrion over the bodies of his brother and sister though his face showed he felt little pity. 

A soldier who’s named he didn’t know stood over Theon.   
  
“We must never forget them and what they gave. We must honor them by working together in the name of peace and balance. I vow to spend the rest of my life living up to those ideals. I am the Avatar and I promise each and every one of you. That I will once more devote my self to those ideals and be the bridge between humans and spirits. We can never forget them”   
  
And with the words of Avatar Arya. Bodies burned.

* * *

The victory feast is quiet and somber. A table of earth is lined with food in a massive tent of earth created by Arya. It was hard to think that it had been one week since they burned the dead. News of the death of Cersei and Jamie had begun to spread. However, time had yet to be had to discuss the throne. They will be meeting about it soon. Arya knew that much. She personally thought Dany was fit to rule but would never say that. Not unless asked. It was not her place. Dany smiles from the table as she stares at Gendry.

The hall is quite as Arya looked to Weasel and Gendry in interest. Dany stares as she speaks,  
  
“Gendry” she starts as he nods,   
  
“What’s up Dany,” he asked his friends as she smiled,   
  


“You’re Robert Baratheon’s son. If you'd like. I'll give you Storm's End” she asked as Arya raised a brow,  
  
“I wasn’t aware you were Queen,” she said as Dany’s eyes grew wide before she laughed,   
  
“Arya. I didn’t mean,” she started as Arya laughed,   
  
“Dany. It’s a joke. You can discuss all this at the mee-” she said as Gendry spoke,   
  
“Not this. You should know I don’t want to rule anything I already have some plans of my own,” he said as Dany smirked at Arya,   
  
“I figured as much. I just didn’t want to do anything without asking you,” she said as Gendry smiled,   
  
“Thank you but no I don't want it,” he said as she nodded. 

“Though I must ask. What those plans are,” she was smirking now as Arya glared,  
  
“Oh fuck you” she snapped as Sansa looked,   
  
“What are you talking about” she snapped as Arya and Gendry blushed,   
  
“Oh my god,” she screamed as Jon stopped eating and looked over along with Lyanna and his aunt.   
  
Arya looked down before grabbing Gendry’s hand and holding it,   
  
“We are getting married,” she said as Sansa smiled,   
  
“I KNEW THAT NECKLACE WAS A BIG DEAL,” she said as Arya blushed and her mother smiled,   
  
“You love him,” she asked as Arya nodded,   
  
“With all that I am,” she said as her mother grinned,   
  
“Then I’m happy for you,” she said as Jon stared in shock as Rickon spoke,   
  
“Does this make you my new brother?” he asked as Gendry smiled,   
  
“Good brother yes it does,” he says as the boy smiles.

  
“Cool!” she says as Arya grins and looks to Weasel

  
“You understand that right,” she asked as Weasel looked away sadly,   
  
“It means you’ll have kids and I need to go right?” she asks as Arya’s eyes grow wide in terror,   
  
“No of course not! It means we’ll be husband and wife but you're not going anywhere” she said as the girl stared,   
  
“Even if you have babes,”   
  
Gendry laughed,   
  
“Then you’d be a big sister,” he said as she smiled. 

“I WANT A SISTER,” she said as Arya looked at her in horror,  
  
“Well I don’t know about that just yet,” she said as the little girl smiled.

* * *

Dany found herself sitting on a bench of earth. Her body was healing as she shook her head. Tomorrow they left for King’s Landing for a council meeting to pick who sat on the Iron Throne. She had no desire to fight Arya. So she knew if she wasn’t liked. They may not want her, The idea made her want to throw up. She wasn’t sure if she was able to stop. The Iron Throne had been her goal for her whole life. Looked at Lyanna Stark as she knelt down and sat next to her,  
  
“I never got the chance to tell you I was sorry,” Lyanna said as Dany frowned,   
  
“I never asked you too,” she said honestly as the woman shook her head.   
  
“Jon had my brother. I should have saved you. Protected you. Given you love and happiness,” she promised as Dany looked away,   
  
“I would never have been safe. They knew about me. You had a mission. No one knew about Arya,” she said as Lyaana sighed,   
  
“Even still. I’d like to get to know you. We are family,” she said as Dany smiled,   
  
“You call yourself Stark,” she asked as Lyanna nodded,   
  
“I married your brother but I will always be a Stark,” she said as Dany nodded,   
  
“I understand that feeling,” she said as they looked to each other. 

* * *

Arya looked at Gendry as he looked over the broken pieces of Needle. Her chest tight. Jon had given her Needle. Needle was her time before this all started. Needle was Winterfell. It was Robb, Bran and Father and the times of House Stark whole and happy.

“Can you fix it,” she asked as Gendry nodded,  
  
“I need to use a forge in King’s Landing since you wrecked this one,” he said as Arya rolled her eyes. 

“I was fighting a pure evil god, Sorry I broke your forge” she snapped as he laughed,  
  
“Oh it’s fine My Lady,” he teased as she shot him a glare. The words didn’t upset her. At least not the title but the way he teased I bothered her even still.

* * *

It was shocking how quickly word passed that Cersei had died in battle. It was more shocking how little anyone cared. Though the smallfolk wondered who would lead them. It was shocking as The Lords and Ladies of Westeros arrived in King's Landing to meet. Gendry had gone with Tobho to the forge to work on Needle and show Weasel around his childhood home.   
  
Lyanna had stayed behind in Winterfell with Rickon. Who seemed quite taken with his aunt. Asking her all about her adventures. The Rest Of the Order has gone their separate ways.

Now the Avatar sat in the Dragon’s Pit as she awaited to watch the Lords and Ladies Of The Realm debate. To mediate and give advice. She looked to Dany who held herself like a queen.  
  
She could only hope Dany would behave. 

End Of Chapter Sixty-Seven 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in shock. While there are still three more chapters. This is the end. Arya's defeated the Night King. She's taken extra caution and sealed Vaatu and the entire tree of time. Guess without light Vaatu does get his endless darkness. Just not in the way he wanted. I'm now using the title Avatar Arya freely. I really wanted to hold off until after this chapter to use it. I really hope everyone liked the fight. As for the aftermath. No one knows Cersei died to Dany so they are just moving on. Arya and her mother are trying to fix things. Jon of course had no idea about Gendrya. As for that scene. The very ends is meant to be much like Aang vs Ozai. Arya uses the water to heal everyone like Aang did the fire. The praise from Jon is taken from Sokka. Though the biggest call back is Arya's 
> 
> "I'm not a regular lady anymore" Line. Which is of course in honor of Wan's line about not being a normal human.
> 
> Gendry turns down Storms End. Which makes sense. The Avatar can't be in a leader spot like that. So if he took it than him and Arya can't get married or anything. Next chapter Arya oversees the Lords choosing the new King. Since no one is going to start anything with force due to Arya being around a leader has to be chosen or nothing would go anywhere. There are only three chapters left until I can list my current list of future sequels for this story. As many of them and their stories are spoilers. 
> 
> I will say a short Korra spin-off is being considered. Exploring one of the comments Zaheer made.


	68. The Queen Of The Seven Kingdoms

Chapter Sixty-Eight The Queen Of The Seven Kingdoms 

Standing in the Dragon Pit was Lady Yara Greyjoy, Prince Martell, Lady Sansa Stark, Lord Edmure Tully, Lord Tyrion Lannister, Lord Robin Arryn, Lord Yohn Royce, Ser Davos Seaworth, Samwell Tarly, Lord Une and Grey Worm. The Avatar sat away from the Lords and Ladies calm as she watched. Waiting for her name to be called. 

Davos steps forward. Having been agreed upon as the host of the event.    
  
“We are here today. The most powerful people in Westeros. Do agree upon who will lead us. It must be agreed here. If we are to avoid further bloodshed,” he said as Yara Greyjoy spoke up,   
  
“I swore to follow Daenerys Targaryen. That’s what I intend to do” she said as Edmure spoke up,   
  
“My lords and ladies. I suppose this is the most important moment of our lives. What we decide today will reverberate through the annals of history. I stand before you as one of the senior lords in the country. A veteran of two wars. And I like to think my experience has led to some small skill in statecraft and underst-” he was cut off by Sansa,   
  
  
“Really you want to be King,” she snapped as he sat down. 

“Well, we have to choose someone,” Wolkan said as Lord Robin Arryn spoke,   
  
“I think it should be quite clear. Avatar Arya” he said glancing at Arya who laughed and shook her head,   
  
“I’m the Avatar. I’m already powerful enough. I serve the world not the Seven Kingdoms,” she said as they all scuffed,   
  
“You don’t want to be Queen,” Yara asked as Arya stared,   
  
“Why would I want to be Queen. As I said The Avatar can never be King Or Queen Of Anything,” she pointed as Tyrion spoke,   
  
“She is right. Her duty is far greater than our government,” he said as he bowed,   
  
“Thank you for coming to offer your wisdom Avatar, Arya,” he said as everyone did nod in agreement to his statement as she smiled,   
  
“I will always be here to help,” she said before taking a breath. Tyrion Lannister spoke,   
  
“I’d like to second what Lady Yara said. I support Daenerys Targaryen. She had the chance to burn the city and take the Iron Throne but she didn’t. She fought alongside Lady Sansa and Avatar Arya to save the Sun. She freed slaves and imprisoned her own children to protect her people. She is Kind and she is Just,” he said as he looked to Dany who looked at him shocked. Sansa spoke up,   
  
“I’d like to agree. I had the honor of fighting alongside Dany in two great battles. When I met her and we told her of the danger the Sun Spirit was in she didn’t think twice. She gave up her own cause to join us in the battle herself. Not send her men to die in battle but herself and her dragons. She is a good woman…” Sansa seemed to freeze she could feel northern lords snapped there heads,   
  
“And I trust her” Sansa finished as Lord Yohn Royce sighed,   
  
“I’d like to offer the counter of her father. The Mad King. It took three master benders and sheer luck to bring that monster down,” he pointed out as Dany stood up,   
  
“My father was an evil man. On behalf of House Targaryen, I ask your forgiveness for the crimes he committed against your family. And I ask you not to judge a daughter by the sins of her father. I swear to each and every one of you I would never do the things he did. I’d rather die,” she said as Edmure glared,   
  
“Didn’t you burn a Lannister Army” he pointed out as she gave him a pointed look,   
  
“We did establish that Cersei was mad did we not? If I misunderstood, do tell?” she asked as Yara nodded,   
  
“Cersei was mad sh” Yara was cut off by Arya,   
  
“She killed Joffrey,” she added as they all froze.    
  
“What,” Dany asked as if her mind had broken at the idea of killing a child much less you're own,   
  
“I met a friend of his in the Spirit World. A Spirit named Sara. He grew and saw the error of his way and when he returned and confronted her. She killed him. If one thing is a fact. It’s that Cersei wasn’t mad. She was a monster. I know for a fact she’d have turned on us had she lived,” Arya explained slowly as Dany looked in shock,   
  
“Why did you let us work with her,” she asked in anger,   
  
“I would have used the Avatar State and taken her down” Arya explained quickly in panic as Dany sighed,   
  
“Arya. What if she had hurt someone” Dany asked in worry as Sansa sighed,   
  
“She wasn’t going to try anything. She was scared of Arya,” Sansa pointed out. Samwell Tarly stood,   
  
“I say aye to Daenerys Targaryen! She’s good. She fought bravely in the War With The Dead. She helped because it was right” he said as Dany nodded,   
  
“I’d have done it for anyone and anywhere,” she said as Lords and Ladies muttered before a shout,   
  
“Aye To Daenerys Targaryen,”

“Aye”   
“Aye”   
“Aye   
“Aye”   
“Aye    
“Aye”   
“Aye   
“Aye”   
“Aye”

“Aye   
“Aye”   
“Aye    
“Aye”   
“Aye   
“Aye”   
“Aye” Dany seemed to freeze as she looked at Jon beside her who was smiling brightly.    
  


Davos stepped forward,   
  
“All Hail Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons. Queen of The Seven Kingdoms” he shouted. 

* * *

Arya found herself with her family at the gates of King’s Landing. Tito behind her loaded with supplies as she stared at Jon.    
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to come home,” she asked as he smiled,   
  
“I have to stay with Dany., Besides I have to come to the wedding so I’ll see you soon” he grinned as she smiled.    
  
He moved to hug Sansa as she returned his hug.    
  
“The North lost their king,” she said as Jon smiled,   
  
“And they got the best damn Lady ever,” he said before she smirked,   
  
“I’ll tell Dany you said that,” Sansa said as he looked in horror,   
  
“Sansa No! You can’t tell her that” he asked in fear as Arya grinned,   
  
“And why can’t she!” Arya asked,   
  
“She’ll get mad” he shouted as they looked to each other before bursting into laughter,   
  
“You're so whipped,” Sansa teased as he glared,   
  
“Laugh it up,” he said before turning to Gendry,   
  
“You better treat my sister right,” he said as he glared at Gendry before they laughed,   
  
“If I ever didn’t she’d set me on fire” he joked as Jon laughed,   
  
“She would,” he said before looking to Weasel.   
  
“You're not coming Uncle Jon,” she asked as he smiled,   
  
“I’m afraid not but I’ll visit tons and when I do I’ll take you riding on a dragon with me and Dany” he swore as her eyes lit up,   
  
“Really! You're promised!” she asked as he nodded,   
  
“I vow it” he joked as she hugged him.    
  
He glanced up and nodded at the Lady his uncle had married and nodded,   
  
“Actually..” Catelyn started as she stepped forward,   
  
“Once things are up and running in the north. Would you have room in the Keep for an Old Lady Of Winterfell? I like to think I could help,” she said slowly as they all stared at her,   
  
“I have a lot to make up for and I’d to start with helping you and Dany rule,” she said as Jon jumped,   
  
“Hold on. Who said anything about me ruling,” he asked as she smirked,   
  
“When you're king,” she said as he stared in horror,   
  
“Mothers know these things, Jon,” she said as Lyanna burst into laughter,   
  
“She’s got you there son,” she told him as he looked away,   
  
“If you want to come help I’m sure Dany would love it,” he said as he smiled.

  
Arya looked to Lyanna and smiled,   
  
“Thanks for all you're help,” she said as Lyanna nodded,   
  
“The Order Is Ready if you need us Avatar Arya,” she said bowing her head as Arya glared,   
  
“None of that with family,” she said as Lyanna grinned,   
  
“I’ll see you in a few months,” she said as she reached down to hug Rickon and remind him to practice the waterbending move she showed him. 

* * *

Arya found herself back in Winterfell. While the work to repair Winterfell began House Stark moved into a sizable home in Winter Town. It was a strange experience living just them. The last time they had lived in peace together was before her father had taken her and Sansa to King’s Landing. Sansa had taken the position of Wardeness Of The North. Tasked with overseeing the safety of the Spirit Portal though as Gendry had agreed. They'd be living in Winter Town. 

The home they stayed in was modest. Two-story house with four bedrooms. Arya and Gendry had managed to secure the master bedroom. Claiming since they slept together and there were two of them they should have it. 

Currently, they sat in the kitchen. As Gendry stood over the oven Arya lit with fire. Cooking the raw meat they would eat for lunch. As they sat around the table Sansa sewed as she leaned in a chair. Catelyn spoke as she placed the plates down,   
  
“So when are you getting married,” she asked as Arya sighed. Rickon and Weasel chased each other in the other room.    
  
“We think in two months?” Arya said as her mother nodded,   
  
“That will give Jon and Dany time to settle in before they come down,” she said as Arya nodded,   
  
“I’d like Jon to hand me off. Plus I need to talk to Dany about something,” she said as Sansa smiled,   
  
“Gendry Stark has a ring to it doesn’t it,” she teased as Gendry laughed as he pulled the cooked meat out and began to cut it. 

“I can’t believe it,” he said as he looked at Arya who smiled. 

“That you're so lucky I know it’s pretty shocking!” Arya joked as he glared.

“Oh haha. Milady” he teased as she snapped,   
  
“Bull!” she screamed as Sansa and her mother laughed.

Before Sansa grew pale as she looked ready to puke before she stood and rushed off as Arya and Gendry looked at one another,   
  
“That was odd,” Arya said as their mother looked in wonder.

End Of Chapter Sixty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Hail The Queen Of The Seven Kingdoms! Daenerys Targaryen! This chapter was pretty simple. Dany had been fairly agreed upon as Queen. Overseen by Avatar Arya. Something is up with Sansa and Cat wants to move south to help Jon and Dany. Lyanna is, of course, staying behind. The next chapter is the wedding and then the epilogue. I'm planning out my next big story. Which I think will be another crossover. This time. What If Arya was trained by Batman? Gendrya for the pairing of course! This won't interfere with the rest of the stories for this AU. Which you'll learn about in the final chapter. As those are short and less work.


	69. Till Our Last Days

Chapter Sixty-Nine Till Our Last Days

It was less than two months later that Arya found herself with Jon by her side. In the ruins of the Godswood. The repairs are Winterfell were going well and within two years it would be ready for Sansa to live in. 

But now was the time for such thoughts. She was grateful for being a firebender. As she wore the same dress she wore the day they burned the dead. Her short hair brushed carefully. As she walked forward with Jon at her side. 

While many had wanted to attend either of them wanted a big deal. Just them and those they loved. Sansa, Her mother. Tobho Mott who stood with Gendry, Lyanna, Rickon. Dany and of course Weasel were the only ones there. Arya wished Ener could have been there and her brothers. Robb and Bran. She knew her father would have loved Gendry. While she knew gods weren’t real. They wanted this to be official and this was how it was done. 

As she laid eyes on him. She thought back to the day they met.

* * *

Since arriving in Kings Landings things had gone about as well as you could hope for if you were the Avatar. She had evaded most of her needlework and the like to train.    
  
She worried about her father. She could tell he was playing a dangerous game if she was stronger she could help him. If she knew more than just earth. Today she had decided to travel the streets of Kings Landings and the things she saw filled her with anger. People on the streets sleeping in rags. “ _ This is wrong,”  _ she thought as she caught sight of a blacksmith shop and entered.

She looked around and caught site of a boy. Her age. Maybe a year older. He sullen blue eyes and pushed back sweat-soaked hair with his fingers. Thick hair, shaggy and unkempt and black as ink. 

Arya walked up to him ,”you work here?” she asked as he turned,    
  
“Yes I do can I help you,”    
  
“No I’m just exploring, I’m Arya,” she told him not using her last name for the mommet.   
  
“I’m Gendry, Gendry Waters,”    
  
“Are you a Water Bender?” She asked knowing he could very well be a bastard.   
  
“No I’m a non-bender and a bastard,” he said   
  
Arya smirked,”nothing wrong with either of those things. I’m a lady who bends earth,”   
  
Gendry looked taken back as he bowed   
  
“Milady,” he said as she huffed,   
  
“Don’t call me a lady,” she said,   
  
“But you are a lady,” 

“I’ll punch you,” Arya warned as he laughed,   
  
“Oh really now,” he teased as Arya did in fact punch his arm.   
  
“Ow!”    
  
“Warned you,” She teased back. 

Gendry smiled “You're Arya Stark right?” he asked as she nodded.   
  
“Yes, don’t tell anyone,” she told him darkly    
  
“I won’t you're father visited me earlier this week” he told her   
  
“He should have told me,” she said as he laughed,   
  
“Why?” he asked   
  
“Because you seem nice” she joked    
  
“Well I’d hope a lady finds me nice” he said as she glared.

The doors opened as A knight of the Kingsguard entered with five Lannister guardsmen him behind him. “Arya Stark,” the knight said, “come with us, child.”

Arya chewed her lip uncertainly. “What do you want?” 

“Your father wants to see you.” 

Arya didn’t buy that,  _ do they know!  _ She panicked. 

She reached to pull out Needle. As she looked at Gendry who looked at the men to her.   
  
“Put down the stick, girl,” Ser Meryn told her. “I am a Sworn Brother of the Kingsguard, the White Ice Swords.”

“And I’m the best earthbender in Winterfell,” Arya spat back as she saw Gendry reach for a blade.    
  
“I’ve got you” he whispered and she nodded.  _ Why would he do that!  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Take her”    


* * *

They had defeated the Gold Cloaks and in many ways, it started there. And now here they were eight years later about to be married. 

As they faced each other. Tobho spoke,

“Who comes before the old gods,” Tobho asked as Jon smiled,   
  
“Arya Of House Stark comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" he asked as Tobho smiled,   
  
“Just Gendry who gives her,” Gendry said softly as everyone in attendance laughed. Arya smiled brightly at his words,   
  
“Jon Stark Of House Stark,” Jon said with pride at the name the new queen had given him.    
  
“Gendry do you take this woman,”   
  
“I do,” Gendry said as he looked to Arya,   
  
“Arya do you take this man,” he asked as she smiled,   
  
“I do,” she said as they looked to one another,   
  
“It’s not going to be easy,” she said with a smile,   
  
“Me being the Avatar and all that,” she said as he grins,   
  
“Please girls who sit around all day doing nothing are boring” he teases as they lock their lips.   
  
“I am yours,” Gendry said as Arya smiled,   
  
“And you are mine” 

* * *

Arya and Gendry found themselves in the home they all shared as they sat around the table. Eating all kinds of foods Dany and Jon had brought to them. As they placed food into each other's mouths. They smiled staring into each other’s eyes happily as Catelyn stared in pride as they looked away and to their daughter.    
  
“Weasel. You're Papa and I have been talking,” Arya started as Gendry smiled,   
  
“As you know I took Mama’s name when we got married,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“Yeah so you wouldn’t be a Waters anymore,” she said as Arya nodded,   
  
“And well. The Pack just felt messed up. Like we were missing a Stark,” she said as Gendry smiled and looked to Dany giving her a nod,   
  
“So we talked to Dany. And she’s agreed to name you a Stark” Arya said as Sansa’s jaw dropped as tears formed in her eyes. Catelyn looked in shock as Rickon just watched.   
  
“Really! I’ll be a Stark like Mama and Papa,” she asked jumping up and down as they nodded and Dany smiled at her,   
  
“I’ve already had the documents. Normally we have to do a ton of formal stuff but I’m Queen and I say you are Weasel Stark,” she said as Weasel Stark rushed her parents wrapping them in a hug as she cried tears of joy.   
  
“Thank you so much!” she cried as Arya smiled,   
  
“Anything for my favorite person in the whole world,” she said as she gave Dany a grateful nod. 

* * *

The following day Arya and Gendry arose late. They didn’t even bother to hide that they had spent the whole night fucking each other’s brains out. A benefit of being the Avatar is Arya didn’t have to worry about Gendry’s seed. Raava would not allow any unplanned mistakes to happen. 

The rest of the Starks had been kind enough to give them the home to themselves for the night. 

So when they awoke at Noon to the Queen Of The Seven Kingdoms slamming on there door they were not happy.

  
As Arya opened the door Dany sighed,   
  
“We need to talk,” she said as Arya nodded.

They placed Hot Tea in front of the queen as they sat at the table in the Kitchens. Dany sighed as she looked to Gendry,   
  
“As you know Robert.. Got around the Seven Kingdoms,” she said as Arya nodded,   
  
“Well… I’ve gotten reports about some of his bastards still being alive,” she said as Gendry stared in shock,   
  
“I have brothers and sisters,” he asked as she nodded,   
  
“Two girls and a boy,” she said as Dany placed a scroll on the table.    
  
“Here’s everything you need to know about them,” she said as Gendry took in a breath and nodded,   
  
“Thank you Daenerys,” he said as she smiled,   
  
“I’m sure you’ll be able to find them,” she said as he nodded,   
  
“I want to meet them. Invite them here to Winter Town. I’m sure there are homes for them!” he shouted in joy as Arya laughed,   
  
“Now love. You haven’t here met them” she reminded as he snapped up,   
  
“Oh yea right,” he said as Dany and Arya laughed.   
  
As Gendry looked to Arya,   
  
“You ready for another adventure” 

* * *

Arya stood in front of the Spirit Portal. Her eyes soft as she gazed into its might. Work around her being done. But all she could do was stare she knew she’d have to find the other portal one day. Just to be safe. To make sure the Avatar knew. Even if it was only to relay the information in another life. 

But that was for another day. Now she could only stare. Even the day after her own wedding it was hard to wrap her brain around. It was over. Sure her Waterbending could use a tiny bit of work but it didn’t matter. 

She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned to see Sansa behind her shaking slightly. Her eyes red,   
  
“Arya I just found out something and I wanted my sister to be the first to know” 

End Of Chapter Sixty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, Sweet and Lovely not much to say besides the next chapter is it!


	70. After All These Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we are the final chapter. Long note at the end which I'd love everyone to read if they could.

Chapter Seventy After All These Years 

**Fourteen Years After Avatar Arya’s Defeat Of The Night King.**

**Year - 319 AC **

**Location - New Winterfell **

* * *

Brandon Stark smiled as he reached up for food under the tables of the Kitchen of New Winterfell. Sneaking away from his lessons with the Maester had been hard. But he had heard the story of Avatar Arya bridge and the history behind building it between Northeros And Westeros countless times from his Aunt. Avatar Arya herself. 

“Bran. I know you're under the table” The Queen Of The North chipped as his eyes grew wide as his mother laid on the dirty ground and stared at him,  
  
“Aw mother!” he complained as Sansa smiled softly,   
  
“You can’t just blast your teachers with water and runoff. You gave Jeran quite a scare,” Sansa reprimanded softly as he looked down,   
  
“But it’s boring!” the boy of one and four complained as Sansa glared,   
  
“And you're one and four and hiding under a table as if you're Neda Or Ener,” she teased as he glared,   
  
“They are nine!” he shouted as she nodded,   
  
“That’s my point,” she said,   
  
“Listen. I know I’ve been busy. Why don’t you go finish your lessons and come find me? We can spend time together,” she said as he smiled,   
  
“Really!” he asked as she nodded,   
  
“Of course. Why don’t we go into Winter City? Go look around the shops?” Sansa said as he nodded,   
  
“Alright. You got yourself a deal mother!” he shouted as Sansa smiled. 

* * *

**Winter City**

A man in rusty armor stood before the owner of the store selling instruments as he walked up.  
  
“Your wife is a pretty lady. It’d be a real shame if something happened because you didn’t fork over the coins” the man snapped. As the owner, a grey haired elder fell back. 

As a shout, cut off the confrontation.  
  
“Mama leaves to go meet with The Queen Of The Six Kingdoms and you guys just cause all kinds of issues. You know she’s coming back today”   
  
The robber turned in terror to see Weasel Stark at the age of Two And One. Spinning a glider around cutely as she stood in long and thin yellow robes. An arrow on her head.   
  
“Listen, lady, I don’t know who you are about I’m a powerful firebender!” the man boasted as she raised a brow,   
  
“You don’t know who I am?” she asked amused as the robber laughed,   
  
“Should I girly” he snapped as she steadied her glider,   
  
“Come find out,” she said as the man rushed her. Throwing a fist forward as fire flew at her. She spun around her glider causing the fire to vanish.

Weasel smiled as she swayed to the side and slashed down her glider as the strike of air sent the man flying into a nearby wall. He fell to the ground as she walked over and helped the man up. As he looked over into the sky where he could see the massive statue of Arya. After the war ended the people of Winterfell had all but forced their Lady to build a statue of the Avatar. 

It was one hundred feet tall and showed an Arya of one and eight holding the ball in the shape of the world above her head proudly as Needle sat neatly at her side. Many who wanted to start over had come North to live in the town of the Avatar. As Winter Town grew and New Winterfell was built they remained in Winter City. 

The man spoke,  
  
“Thank you. Weasel, you really saved me,” he said as she smiled,   
  
“It’s no big deal. I was out buying stuff for Papa. He’s making a big meal tonight” she said as he smiled,   
  
“That’s right! Avatar Arya should be returning today,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“Yes. Thank Spirits. Neda and Ener miss her,” she said as he smiled,   
  
“I’m sure but I’m also sure Avatar Arya was doing great work as always,” he said with a grin as she laughed,   
  
“Yep. Well, I gotta get this food back home before Papa sends the twins after me,” she joked. 

* * *

**Kings Landing**

Lyserys Targaryen held her face in her hands as she sat next to her father. Listening to her mother rant and scream. Pacing in front of the Iron Throne with anger. Granted stealing Rhaegal and going for a midnight ride was not her brightest idea but there was no need to yell. 

“Have I said Irresponsible? What about unsafe? Crazy! What if you landed somewhere and were kidnapped. You could been rape or worse killed oh my god,” she ranted as Jon laughed,  
  
“Dany I think Lyserys understands,” Jon said as she nodded,   
  
“Sorry mother,” Lyserys said honestly as she looked to her feet. She really did feel bad for worrying her mother.   
  
“I just feel cooped up in here,” she said as Jon smiled,   
  
“I understand that. We don’t get out of the city enough,” he said as Dany nodded,   
  
“Perhaps we should go away. We could visit the north. Would you like to see the kids,” she asked as Lyserys nodded. 

“YESSSSS I’D LOVE TOO! I STILL OWE THAT JERK ENER FOR RUINING MY DRESS” she shouted as her parents laughed.

* * *

Lyanna Stark turned as she held her cloak to her body. Behind her Rickon Stark. Who had joined her on her travels after she decided to return to wandering two years ago. Rickon had been eager to learn from her. He wanted to rise the ranks of the Order and be considered wise and powerful like herself or Tobho.   
  
“Aunt Lyanna,” he started as she turned and stared,   
  
“Yes Rickon,” she asked as he grinned,   
  
“I was wondering if we could work on getting into the Spirit World more,” he asked as she smiled,   
  
“Of course Rick” 

* * *

Gendry stood with his son in New Winterfell as he looked down at the place of metal in the ground. This was the very spot Ener had die. He read the letters carefully,  
  
**Ener Storm. Hero Of The War With The Dead. Master To Avatar Arya. Powerful Firebender and Loving Friend.**

He watched as his son Ener placed a bouquet of flowers on the grave as he looked to his father,  
  
“This is the man you named me after right,” he asked as Gendry nodded,   
  
“Yes. He was my best friend. You're Mama’s as well” Gendry said as Ener smiled,   
  
“Was he strong,” he asked as Gendry grinned,   
  
“Best damn firebender I’ve ever seen,” he told his son who grinned,   
  
“I wish Neda was here” he said as Gendry rolled his eyes,   
  
“She’s playing run the castle at home and you suddenly wanted to visit. Gendry teased his son before sighing,   
  
“But I need to start on dinner so let’s get back,” he said as Ener grinned,   
  
“Are you making chicken with lemon cakes?” he asked as Gendry nodded,   
  
“Your mother wants it,” he said.

* * *

“But sadly we will need more food if we are to feed the hel” Alissa said as she sat across from Neda in her bedroom. Placing down their dolls as the door opened. Her mother standing there as Neda jumped up,  
  
“Is Mama back,” she asked in joy as the woman laughed,   
  
“I think you're father said the Avatar would be back soon which is why I’m taking Alissa home,” she said as Neda smiled,   
  
“Papa is going to cook! I’ll get to help” she cheered as Alissa nodded,   
  
“Have fun with your mother. Neda! Get in some waterbending training with her. You're slacking,” she teased sticking out her tongue as Neda glared at her best friend as she walked from the home with their mother as she rushed downstairs to her father. As he placed on his cooking gloves,   
  
“Can I help,” she asked as he grinned. As he ruffled her hair,   
  
  


“Of course you can princess,” he said as she smiled as Ener rolled his eyes from the table,  
  
“Father’s girl” he teased as she glared,   
  
“I’ll water slap you” she spat as he glared,   
  
“No fair! I’m not a bender” he fought as they began to bicker. Her interest in helping gone.

* * *

Arya Stark guides Tito to a landing in the backyard of her house. As she felt Nymeria awake behind her,  
  
“We are home Nym,” she grinned as she guided Tito to his large barn-like house of earth she had built him in the backyard and smiled. Gendry had refilled his hay. 

  
Gods what would she do without him. Wells, he knew the answer. She would not last a week without his help around here. 

As she turned and walked back to the house her mind wandered to the meeting which had gone well. She had been overseeing the trial of a powerful earthbender. He didn’t have any powers besides earthbending just that he was very powerful and had managed to nearly level an entire town near Kings Landing. 

Luckily Jon had worked with the Queensguard to bring him down. However, they had wanted her there in case he tried anything in the city. Which he thankfully had not.

So she opened the door as she heard Neda and Ener screamed as they rushed her and she knelt down,  
  
“Mama!” they cried as she grinned,   
  
“How are my favorite Twins” she teased as Ener grinned,   
  
“Still older so great!” he shouted as Neda glared,   
  
“By five minutes you jerk” she snapped as 

Arya laughed and gave them both hugs before looking up her oldest daughter who sat at the table with her head in a book. Gendry dancing around the kitchen as she smiled at the smell of her favorite dish. 

Arya looked at her family as she was reminded of her lucky she was. During the war and her training, she had lost so much of her pack. Being the Avatar was hard, She had not always been around and had traveled far and wide. Keeping the peace and fighting evil. But this. Having a pack of her own. That made it all worth it. She was Arya Stark. Wife to Gendry Stark. Mother to Neda, Ener, and Weasel. Sister To the Queen In The North. Child Of Ned And Catelyn Stark. Master Of All Four Elements. She was The Avatar 

The End  
  
  
  
Current Ages.   
  


Lyserys Targaryen = 12

Brandan Stark = 14 

  
  


Neda and Ener = 9

Weasel Stark = 21

* * *

Arya = 32

Gendry = 37

Sansa = 34 

Jon = 38 

Dany= 38 

Rickon = 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard to think that we are here. 70 chapters. I’m blown away by how well the response is. I’ve loved writing in this world and exploring these versions of the characters. All I can really say is thank you for all the support. It means the world to me. Legend Of Arya was a passion project of mine and I can’t wait to do more in this world. 
> 
> Now moving onto the future of this AU. Look at for The Dancing Dragon. Which will see Dany going on a quest to regain her lost firebending. That will start up next week. The next story you see will be a follow up to the events set up last chapter. The Hunt For The Kings Blood will see Arya, Gendry, and Weasel looking for his siblings and be around five chapters. Following that is The North And South. Which will explore how the north gained independence both of these stories will also explore Littlefinger’s fate in this world. Two stories will follow that showing Arya in the present and all the new kids. Likely taking place at the same time. As one focuses on Arya and the other on Gendry and their kids helping Dany and Jon with issues in the Six Kingdoms. Following this is a story still being planned. Very early stages. But will follow the Fire Avatar after Arya. Tho It will be much shorter than this. There may be smaller stories that will be posted focusing on things I didn’t fit into LOA. One of them being Acorn Hall and a Dany fic. I’m considering writing about some Korra events I had Korra and other characters mention but that’s not a priority. 
> 
> These are things I’m working on but my next major thing will be another crossover and I have two ideas. Both with DC comics. The one I’m likely going to go with will be Gendrya as a it’s main pairing. Tho Gendry may not be physically present until a few chapters in. The story will feature Arya transported to DC and being taken in by Batman and taking to the job like butter. Becoming the perfect choice for the next Batman. It’s either this or a Sansa story. Which shows Sansa being not a Stark but a given the name as an order from the gods. When in reality she’s from the planet Krypton. Would still be a lot of Gendrya as Arya and Gendry will play core roles in the story. Gendry making things for Sansa like lead armor under Arya’s request. Or helping save Arya from a mad man. Making Arya weapons and bonding with her. These are my two current ideas. I think I’m likely to go with the Batman ideas as the Sansa idea is something I may want to wait on. But those are my future plans but these are of course subject to change. But let me know what you think of those ideas. But at the end of the day there are still stories to be told in this world. Arya’s story isn’t over. The mission never ends. She has more threats to face and new things to worry about. Tell me what you think below. 
> 
> I'm sad it's over but it's not the end. I still have a lot of ideas and fics in this world. Just no one piece as long as this but shoter stories that tie into this. I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is the first real serious fic I've ever done. I'm still writing the story but really wanted to get some of the early chapters out. Let me know what you think of the chapter!


End file.
